And Beauty Immortal Awakes From the Tomb
by the-great-snape-debate
Summary: After Loki becomes King of Asgard while his father is in the Odinsleep, Loki finds comfort in an unlikely courtier - Freya, The Kind and Aloof Goddess of Love.
1. Chapter I

By MessrsMoony

**Chapter 1**

_"And beauty immortal awakes from the tomb."_

-James Beattie

The dim glow of the setting sun filtered into the gold room through the northern window, reflecting specs of rainbow from the bifrost outside onto the walls. The metal panes of the windows closed slowly as the sun set, leaving the room bathed in nothing but the light from the few torches that where in the room surrounding Odin's bed. Frigga sat next to the bed, her hands resting on the edge of the gold frame, her youngest son, Loki sat opposite, a look of worry marring both their faces. It was quiet for quite some time, before Frigga finally spoke.

"I asked him to be honest from the beginning." She said quietly. The guards had long since moved from the room, to leave what little remained of their family together. "There should be no secrets in a family."

Loki watched his father as she spoke, unsure of how to feel about the whole situation. His entire being was racked with guilt, of both his brother and his father. It was his entire fault. He hadn't expected Thor to be banished just ... have his coronation postponed. Make father see reason. See that Thor was not a proper king. He hadn't anticipated Thor demanding to go to Jotunheim. Hadn't expected to go himself, but he couldn't allow Thor to go alone. Not if there was a small chance he could talk their way out of whatever Thor got them into.

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked. The image of his blue skin, his alien form haunted his mind. He watched his mother lean forward, the way she always had, as if she were speaking to a small child. But she always kept her voice level and mature, as if speaking to an adult.

"He kept the truth from you, so that you would never feel different." She said softly. Never feel different? Loki stared at her blankly. He'd always felt different. He's always been treated different. Even by his own parents. He was always the family's black sheep. Asgard's black sheep. "You are our son Loki. And we your family?" He could see the look of sadness on his mothers face. "You must know that!" Frigga said, her voice nearly breaking.

Loki looked back down at his father, unable to look at her any longer. See the heart break on her face.

"You can speak to him." Frigga whispered. "He can see and hear us even now." She said, as if he didn't know that. How many times has Odin fallen into the Odinsleep? He's seen a few. He knew what happened.

"How long will it last?" He asked. He felt the guilt weighing on him. Perhaps if he hadn't lost his temper, hadn't yelled, then perhaps father would still be here with them. Not stuck in an Odinsleep.

"I don't know. This time it's different." She continued whispering. "And we were unprepared."

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this." Loki said, "The most powerful being in the nine realms. Lying helpless. Until his body is restored." Frigga nodded in agreement.

"He's put it off for so long now." She said taking her husband's hand. "You're a good son. We must not lose hope that your father will return to us." She said as Loki looked up at her. "And your brother." Loki looked confused by this.

"What hope is there for Thor?" He asked.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home." Loki looked down at his father. The man always had a purpose for everything after all. There was purpose for taking him as an infant. A purpose for lying to him. A purpose for banishing his brother. Loki stood and watched his mother for a moment before looking down at the floor and moving away from the bed. He was half way to the door, when the large gold doors opened with a loud clunk. Six guards stood outside the door, when the doors were opened, each guard placed their right fist over their heart and kneeled. Loki watched them confused a moment before a balding man clothed in white came and kneeled before him with Gungnir. The king's staff. He looked at the man confused as the man held it up slightly. What is this? ... He turned to his mother who remained sitting at his father's side.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard, Is yours." Loki felt stunned. He didn't want the throne. He didn't want to be king. But what choice did he have? He turned back to the man holding the spear, as it was held up a bit higher. He couldn't do this. He couldn't rule Asgard. There was a chance his father wouldn't awaken. And as King his first command could not be to undo the all fathers last. He had no choice. He slowly reached forward, slightly shaking his head as he grasped the metal of the staff. The man stood and bowed before backing out of the room.

"Make your father proud." He looked at the spear, the power of it coursing through his hands, and suddenly felt a bit more confident. "My king." He looked up at his mother as the words where whispered, his mouth slightly open in shock.

* * *

><p>Loki sat on the throne in the throne room, holding Gungnir beside him. He had to admit, being king was rather boring. But at the same time he couldn't help feeling nervous. They were on the brink of war, surly he could be doing something? Sitting here wasn't helping his nerves any.<p>

"Guard ..." Both guards standing in front of him turned to look at him. He could tell throughout the hour that he had been sitting there doing nothing, the guards felt rather ... well he couldn't place it, to be honest they were acting very professional, and hadn't moved much. But he could tell they weren't impressed with the idea that he was king. He didn't need to be able to read minds to know that. "I request Freya to be summoned here." One guard turned fully to him, placed his right fist over his heart and knelt before him before leaving the room. A few seconds later, the guard was replaced with another. Loki sighed. He didn't require guards to be around him twenty four seven. Then again, they thought that the frost giants had a secret way of getting into Asgard. Perhaps they thought that they would attack their 'king' even if temporary. They had no idea that it was him that had allowed the frost giants in.

He sighed quietly. He'd just dismiss them once Freya got there.

* * *

><p>Ivy greens and magnolia flowers dotted the romantic veranda, hardly an enclosed building at all, and although it was considerably smaller, the gold pillars and the large open halls greatly resembled that of Asgard's palace. Whereas the palace was very central to the people of Asgard, this little temple sat towards the bank of clouds that stretched into the distance. The guard sent by the newly appointed King approached the temple with some caution. He'd never been here before, and this hardly looked like the dwelling of a God.<p>

No sooner did he lift himself from off his steed and onto the dirt path that led to the temple that two armoured, winged woman appeared to approach him from off the veranda. He could tell by their distinct winged headgear that these women were Valkyries, and cautioned himself to their typically harsh attitude. Walking in a uniform fashion they approached the guard, and just as one of them opened their mouths to talk there came a voice from the temple, a voice which the guard had not been expecting.

"Stop!" the voice called out and the two women turned to glance behind them. Standing on the veranda was a red-haired woman, draped in fabric so sheer it was easy to catch a glimpse of her silk wrapped silhouette. She was shorter, and considerably less masculine than the Valkyries. Petite, feminine but commanding, so much so that the Valkyrie women diligently stepped out of her way as she approached the guard, their heads held down out of respect.

"A royal guard, come to approach me? This must be something important seeing as I usually only ever receive formal invitations from Odin himself," she joked and watched as the guard bowed to her, but she waved him up in frustration. "I'm not your Queen. Your kindness speaks volumes of your devotion to your King," she said formally as the young guard stood to his feet.

"It is my King that has sent me here today, My Lady Freya," he explained to her and she nodded her head in understanding.

"I wasn't aware that Odin needed me for anything. What does he have planned?" she asked rather bewildered, her dark grey eyes narrowing in curiosity as words caught themselves in the guard's mouth.

Swallowing his hesitation, he stood very still as he recited his next line of explanation. "It is not Odin who has summoned you, but Loki, who is acting in a kind of Stewardship..."

Immediately, she cut him off mid-sentence, "Loki? Loki has sent for me?" she paused, her expressive face morphing from suspicion to concern. "What's happened?" she asked in a low, deadpan voice.

The guard, hesitating for a moment longer had a distinct expression of grief stuck to his face. "Odinsleep has befallen the King, and until he awakens Loki will be the King of Asgard," he explained.

As soon as the word 'Odinsleep' fell from his lips, Freya's face appeared heartbroken, her delicate hand rising to cover a tiny gasp. "Poor Loki..." she whispered to herself and turned around to move swiftly back towards the temple, her concerned Valkyries trailing not far after her.

"My Lady?" the guard asked, as if waiting for some kind of valid response that he could take back to his King.

Freya turned around nearly wild-eyed, looking down at the youth from where she stood on her veranda. "Get back to the palace. I'd say you could tell the King that I will meet with him, but in all actuality, I'll end up beating you there." she told him, and no sooner did the young guard climb back on his horse, the proud animal racing back toward the palace as fast as his four legs could carry him.

Racing to her chambers she pulled a cloak of Falcon's feathers from the back of a wooden chair. The inside of her small palace was very homey, and lacked the formal presentation of Asgard's main palace. Swinging the large cloak over her shoulders, several drapes of feathers seemed to mould themselves to her arms, preparing a set of wings for her to fly upon. The two Valkyries that had followed her in busied themselves preparing her armoured boots and gilded staff that reached several feet over her head, a large golden scythe mounted at the top.

Glancing at herself in the mirror for a moment, she tied a decorative gold scarf around her neck, stepping into her thigh-high golden armoured boots the Valkyries had placed next to her vanity mirror. Removing the draped silk from her body, she tied a belt of golden hemp around her waist before she lifted her vibrant red wavy hair out from under the cloak.

She motioned to the Valkyries to hand her the staff, which more than a weapon was a moniker of her status as part of Odin's eternal court. Quickly she marched with the Valkyries down the great hall of the temple. Once they reached the door, she turned back to them, motioning for them to remain behind. "I don't know what Loki will be informing me of. Please stay and guard the temple. If I require you later, I will send for you." she instructed, all the while, walking backwards to hurry herself.

Within seconds she ignited in a blaze of brilliant green light, which disappeared into the distance like a bolt of lightning. Less than a moment later she had found her way to the steps of Asgard's palace. Swiftly the light weaved between people either descending or ascending the steps. As she came closer the green light dimmed and dwindled until only the winged Freya herself was walking up the last few steps to the throne room.

He would be able to see her scythe before he would be able to see her, a gold flash of the weapon reflecting into the room briefly before she appeared, whimsical and airy, seeming to float into the throne room as if on a cloud.

There he was, apprehensively and uncomfortably seated upon his father's throne. The gentle clicking of her shoes could be heard echoing through the massive hall. As soon as she had approached his throne she spun her scythe decoratively before her and bowed deeply, her free arm stretching behind her, the gold and brown feathers of her cloak concealing her petite form.

"I know it is not your will, but might I say that the placement is very becoming on you," she complimented him, not shuttering for a moment in her very formal bow for a moment longer before she stood to her full height once more. "I am at your every service, my King."

Loki bowed his head to her slightly before waving to the guards. "Leave us." He said; his voice as demanding as his fathers had been, though far younger and possibly more innocent. The two guards in front of him looked at him.

"My ... king?" The guard asked. Loki didn't miss the slight hesitation in the guard's use of the title.

"Have you not heard me?" Loki asked looking at the guard. "Leave us." The two guards didn't hesitate in fear of losing their jobs, or worse, and knelt before him before leaving. "All of you." He said. He noticed the four hidden guards looking at him bewildered that the king even knew they were there. Not even Odin in all his years had known they where there. Had his suspicions maybe. The posting of the guards was not up to the king, not unless he wished to dismissed them, or specifically request them. The guard posting was up to the kings chief adviser, who had posted a few extra guards in the throne room to 'keep watch' on Loki more than guard him.

But it was a direct order from the king to leave, and so the four quickly left, shutting the door behind them. Loki watched Freya for a moment, rubbing his finger over his lips, holding Gungnir in his other. The throne room in complete silence as he watched her. He brought his hand down a bit before he spoke.

"How long have you known my father, Freya?" He asked. "Centuries? A Millennium? He trusts you?" He asked sitting up a bit straighter in his throne.

Freya glanced apprehensively over her shoulder as Loki had asked for all the guards to leave. She'd always known the young God to be a little on the anti-social side, but never this frigid. He was so firm with them that once he'd asked for the other supplementary guards to leave she wondered about the meaning of his request to seek her out personally. Clearing her throat, her eyebrows lifted high on her forehead as she considered the amount of time. "Vanir came to peace with Asgard seven-hundred years ago, my Lord. I have been part of Odin's council ever since, and I've been living in Asgard now for nearly five-hundred years," she reminded him, though she wondered if Loki had ever really known in the first place.

With a gentle smile on her face, she nodded. "I should like to think he trusts me. He seeks my council on many things. Odin and I have had many conversations ranging from philosophical to personal, about leadership, and kindness..." Pausing for a moment, Freya drew a deep breath and painted on her bravest face. "I have heard that your father has fallen into Odinsleep..." she said, her voice hardly over a whisper. "These are difficult times for you to face stewardship of his throne" she said with a nod. "I have the utmost of faith that you will do well. I'm here for whatever it is that I can help you with."

Her heart broke for Loki. She didn't know him well but knew that he was fiercely intelligent, and very driven. He may not have had a personality for leadership, but she believed him capable, and wondered what exactly he'd called her out for.

Loki looked down at the ground a moment before glancing back up. "You say he has sought your council, both philosophical and personal. Has anything he's ever spoken to you about, ever been told to anyone else?" He asked. He needed to speak to someone, anyone. But with his brother gone, and his father in the Odin sleep, and his mother constantly at his bed side. He had no friends to speak to, the Warriors three and Sif where Thor's friends not his and where bitter towards him for not allowing his brother to come home. "Would that council extend to your King? Or just Odin alone?"

She was taken aback by his request, though she could understand his reasoning for it. Loki was not a King, and he'd had very little experience in the rules of diplomacy. Some would find this shaky confidence in a ruler something significant to worry about, but Freya only smiled. It took a lot of courage to ask for help, and getting rid of pride was one of the first steps to be taken as a King.

She ascended the few stairs that stood between Loki's throne and the main floor of the great hall. "You have my word that I will keep your every confidence, my King... I would give you my council if you were a King, a Prince, or even just as yourself, Loki... I have a mind and heart on which you can lean any and all of your concerns," she told him quietly, bowing at the waist slightly. "What is it that you had in mind?"

Loki leaned back and watched her again for a moment. "You know ... I heard a quote once. 'To know a man is honest, ask him. If he says 'yes' then he must be crooked.' " Loki said watching her for her reaction. This was a similar case. He couldn't just speak to anyone. He had to know he could trust her. He knew his father trusted her, but his father and him where two completely different people.

She beamed a smile at him for a moment, a faint chuckle escaping her lips. "Oh... well, I'm not saying that I'm not crooked, but I'm more apt to lie in your defense than to your face. There are those who can be lied to... and those who cannot. I would never lie to you, which is why I answered your question honestly," she assured him standing up in a tall and dignified kind of way... but softened as she considered her next point. "My heart breaks that you should be placed in such a position. If keeping every word you say in my utmost confidence will make you successful in the eyes of your father and of Asgard, I would sooner have my mouth sewn shut and my tongue cut out than utter a single word of what you say here to me today."

Loki smiled slightly. "You heard about that huh?" He asked, sitting back a bit more relaxed than before. He had spoken before he realized that she just may be using that as a reference to her silence and not to ... well ...

Her eyes dropped to the ground and she bit down on her bottom lip for a moment, "I, unlike others, recognize good deeds and pay them back with the utmost of kindness, my King. You're a good son for taking up your father's throne for him in his moment of need. I would be doing Odin's bidding by assisting you in any way I could," she told him before smiling at him once more. "I know we are not the closest of acquaintances Loki, but I will do whatever I can to create enough openness between us. I am your father's dear friend, and for continuity's sake... I'd love to become a confidante of the current King as well."

She turned and walked down a couple of the steps toward the main floor of the hall once more. "Come, the twilight at this time of the day is always so lovely from the palace, and guards have a habit of keeping to the main halls." She offered him a small chuckle, "Sitting on thrones is such hard work. Let's go stretch your legs, shall we?"

"You would order the king around?" He asked, though his words weren't harsh so much as bemused. "Would you treat my father as such? Since you seem to be serving him through me, instead of just me."

Smirking, she lifted an eyebrow at him, tilting her head in mild disagreement. "King Loki..." she said softly, "My every happiness is your success," she assured him. "I would fly to every realm and back for you and only you, in your name alone." Freya had a knack for saying things in just the right way. There was softness in her voice that greatly suggested sincerity, but there was a romantic air about it that made whatever she said intensely personal.

Loki shook his head slightly and stood from the throne to join her in her walk. "Don't patronize me." He said playfully smacking her arm with the back of his hand. "Where did you want to go?" He asked, Gungnir held tightly in hand.

She smiled to herself, a small blush momentarily crossing over her cheeks before she took a deep breath to allow it to subside. "The west balconies are lovely at his time of day. They're usually quite nice for a bit of fresh air." she told him, taking a few steps to walk in stride with him. "Unless of course, you had somewhere else in mind." She wanted nothing more than his mind to be at ease. She could already feel that his heart was nothing more than a twisted lump of knots. Emotions coursed through him like blood, and allowing him to talk freely and as openly as possible was something only comfort would let him do. "Your comfort is the only thing I'd want if you had something you wanted to talk to me about in particular."

"The balconies are fine." He said, indicating her to lead the way. It wasn't very kingly to be following behind someone or next to someone unless they where a family member. But, it didn't really matter to him at the moment. He walked next to her as an equal, instead of a superior. He needed someone to be his equal. He wanted someone to talk to. Not just because he's the king, or because they have to follow his orders, but because they wanted to talk to him.

"This is your home, my King. We both know the way. Shall we walk there together?" she asked, and kept her stride alongside him as they leisurely made their way to the west balconies of Asgard's palace. "I hope you'll not think of it too forward of me, and forgive me if you believe me to be prying... but I could feel the unsettled state of your heart as I came up the stairs of the palace." she said, as only Freya might have, if only for her ability to see such things. "Please forgive me if it is not of my concern... Empathy is one of my natural inclines. Today sounds as though it's been a very stressful day. What is it that I can do to assist you, my Lord."

Loki sighed as he walked, his one hand behind his back, his knuckles almost white as it gripped Gungnir beside him. "I'm not sure there is anything you can do to assist me." Loki said honestly. "To be frank, I'm not even sure why I summoned you. I suppose I just need someone to speak to ... and couldn't think of anyone else." He didn't look at her the entire time he spoke. "I apologize if I am wasting your time. I'm sure there could be many better things you could be doing with your time."

"Oh Loki..." she whispered as the two of them made their way from the throne room to the balcony just beyond it, a wild purple sky littered with shocks of orange clouds framed their view. "I fear the weight of your heavy heart may crush me... I can't imagine what it must feel like inside that chest of yours." she paused and fought to look at his face since he worked so hard to keep his eyes away from her. "I couldn't be more pleased that you have thought of me... humbly flattered, in fact," she confessed and nodded to him. "There's no need for apologies, my King. I'm more than happy to hear you out."

Loki didn't say anything for the longest time as the stood on the balcony staring out at the sky. Loki rested the tip of the staff against the floor, the loud drum like noise echoing through the room behind them. Loki smirked and looked down at it a moment. "Can't be subtle with this thing can you?" He asked.

She smiled and looked at the staff once held by Odin, now in the hands of his son. "In my experience, subtly is not something kings usually practice." she told him hesitantly with a meager smile on her face.

This was one of Freya's favourite places in the palace, but it was a scene she'd seen many times, and for now, she turned her back on it, leaning her back against the golden stone banister to face the young king. She kept silent as well, as she did not want to feel like she had to force him into talking. After another moment had passed, she smiled and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to feel like you need to say anything at all, Loki. Sometimes just not feeling alone is what's important. If you'd like, I needn't say a word... Women often say too much of that which is not important." Rolling her eyes she scoffed playfully. "Even I can admit to that. But if you want me to just listen... well, I suppose that goes back to the whole sewing my mouth shut thing, doesn't it?"

Loki glanced at her. "I'd rather you not do that." He said with a slight smile. "I wouldn't want to mar your face. You're too pretty." He said before thinking. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the ground. "Sorry ... I didn't mean ... I mean ..."

His compliment was enough for her cheeks to turn a fabulous shade of pink for a moment, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh!" she said rather suddenly, hardly expecting him to say such a thing, a soft giggle escaping her throat. She patted his shoulder once more sympathetically, "No... please, don't apologize. That's nearly just as good as taking it back, and I don't know anyone in all the realms who wouldn't want to receive a compliment such as that from you," she said in hopes of putting him at ease. She had to turn back to the view, as the obvious flattery painted upon her face was enough to pain even her. She too cleared her throat, before she spoke again, "Thank you, my King... that was, dare I say, very sweet of you. But I'm sure you didn't summon me here simply to compliment me."

Loki left his staff standing where it was, using his magic to keep it in place. He leaned forward on the balcony rail with a deep breath. "No, I didn't." He said. "I'm not sure where to begin though ... I'm sure I should be speaking to a healer, not you, I just ..." He once again sighed, unsure as to how to continue.

She smiled, looking out over Asgard, the vicious blush finally leaving her cheeks. "I'm not here to judge you, Loki... I'm here because my King summoned me, and I want to help him in whatever way I can. I may not be a healer, but if you were looking for a sympathetic heart, then you found it. All real healing takes place internally, especially when it comes to our emotions." With him leaning over the way he had, he was below her as she looked back over at him from where she stood beside him. Thinking that maybe looking down at him in this way was beneficial for the state of his mind, she too bent slightly to lean against the banister so she could look at him squarely. "I've always had the idea that the thought of doing something together is worlds getting than doing something all by yourself... particularly when the load is a lot to bear." she told him, looking back out of the city. "So, together or alone, my Lord. It's your decision."

Loki looked up at the setting sun and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I'm afraid." He said. "More so than I have been since I was a small child. I don't know what I'm doing. Asgard is on the brink of war and I just ... I feel so alone. More so now that I've become king than before. I have people jumping at my beck and call, and army to command and yet ..." He paused and looked down at his hands that where clasped in front of him. "I've never felt more alone. I have no one really to talk to that I can confide in. I used to be able to speak to my brother, but he's banished. I could speak to my mother, but she's already upset enough as it is, and hasn't left my father's bed side."

She nodded and listened to him as he spoke. She couldn't feel more sorry for him, but it wasn't pity... it was compassion. "I remember once... When I was much younger, Vanir and Asgard were... Well..." she paused and lifted her brows, "Weren't best friends... let's say that. I was a young leader for the Valkyries, younger than you even... The Valkyries you see, are not afraid of war - they live for it in fact. I however, do not. Some consider me a God of death... when really, I couldn't be more interested in preserving life. The last time I met with your father before we decided to bring about peace in our realms, I told him the same thing. I told him I was afraid. I was afraid of my decisions and how they would impact others, and I was afraid of what the Valkyries might think of me... in the end he said..." she paused and help up her hand, "And I want to make it perfectly clear that this is not a breach of confidence, this is just good life advice." she said with a chuckle and then nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "He said... 'bravery is what happens when men act in spite of fear'. To be valiant is easy. You're confident when you're valiant." Here she looked at him very intently, and directly in the eyes. "But to brave, Loki... to be brave is to be afraid, and to push oneself past the fear." Her gaze softened. "You're not alone... I may not have everything you need, but I can give you everything I have if it will make this any easier for you."

"So it's alright to be afraid?" He asked. "What if you can't push yourself past that fear? What if I have to suddenly make a drastic choice and I just ... freeze." He said, almost cringing at the word. "You said you where afraid, have you ever been so afraid you can't breathe? Can't think? Can't move?" He asked. "I feel like that inside right now, like my fear is just weighing me down and if I make one wrong move, take one wrong step it's going to crush me whole. How do you push yourself past that?" He honestly hoped she had an answer for this, cause it's really the answer he'd been looking for. Possibly for years. He'd always been afraid. Afraid that his father would forget him. Afraid his brother would become King and he'd become nothing. Afraid that his mother would become so absorbed in Thor's achievements that his would mean nothing.

Just as it already had with his father. It had started when he had started using magic really. Loki had always preferred magic to fighting. And when his father saw this, despite bringing him to Amora who began his lessons in magic, he started to favor Thor a bit more. Began to ignore him a bit more every day. He remembered the first time he had created fire with his magic. He had gone running into his father's room excited about what he had done. He had begged for a moment of his father's time but was waved off with the excuse that he was busy. It hadn't bothered him in the least. He knew his father was a busy man. It didn't bother him until, as he was about to leave the room, with a thought to show his father later, Thor came bursting into the room, exclaiming that he had thrown Mjölnir and it had come back to his hand. His father had dropped everything and brushed past Loki to see Thor throw his hammer, when Loki couldn't even be spared a moment.

"I don't think I'm strong enough." He said quietly.

"It's more than alright to be afraid... it's something we must all go through. Fear makes us stronger, it pleats our flesh in iron, and makes us impenetrable," she explained to him and offered his a gentle smile. "Fear that grips us, paralyzes us, will only keep us that way unless we move past it. Life is just the act of constantly learning, Loki. You will make mistakes, we all make mistakes, and you will come to regret some of your mistakes, but the only thing you can do is move past them, try again, and hope things turn out better. Playing these games of 'what if?' with yourself will only cause you more dread." The sky was not only illuminated by spiraling supernovae and just a glimmer of dark blue along Asgard's seemingly infinite horizon.

"You're so... sensitive..." she said, and then immediately blushed, covering her mouth before hurrying to explain herself, "Which is to say that you consider your actions very deeply!" she nearly blurted out. Relaxing once more she heaved a large sigh, "This is the sign of a compassionate and thoughtful King. You want to keep your people and your family safe... and that is a noble cause, Loki... incredibly noble, and the thought of failing is not an option to you, so much so that it terrifies you... But while you're protecting everyone, who will be protecting you, I wonder?" she asked, her eyes contemplative until suddenly as if realizing something, her eyes widened in thought.

"Whether they be men, Gods, elves or even giants, a man's heart is a very delicate thing... and fractures easier than most people would happily admit to." she told him and then paused, "I have a gift for you." Reaching around her neck she opened the clasp on a concealed necklace. It was an odd pendant, symmetrical, and formed from rare white gold. It sat on the end of a chain that sparkled like morning dew catching the sun. "This, short of my life and my loved ones, is my most prized possession - Brisingamen." she said and held the pendant out to him. "Just keep it on you... at all times. While you're busy protecting the people of Asgard, this will protect you." Freya's hand stretched out to offer it to him, "Please take it... but treat it well, it's my favourite. It may not seem like much, but please just allow for my silly superstitions and take it... and I apologize if that sounded too much like an order, my King."

Loki looked at it a moment before he hesitantly took it in hand. He could feel the pulse and throb of magic the coursed through it. "I would say it's more than just a superstition." He said twirling it in his fingers to take a good look at it. "I can't accept this." He said, quietly handing it back to her. "I thank you, but I have my own ways of protection."

She looked down at the small decorative object as it sat in the palm of her hand, the expression on her face almost a little sad. "Each of us come to a point in our lives where there lies no protection. Look at you now. Your body isn't injured, but your heart is in pain. What if something could protect you from that, hmm?" she asked, her blue eyes flashing up to him, her palm still outstretched to him. "I'm not underestimating your strength, Loki... I just wish to place mine behind it as well."

Loki watched it in her hand for a few moments before once again reluctantly taking it. He stared at it a few moments before smiling slightly. "Thank you." He said before quietly putting it on. He looked at it hang around his neck before he used his magic to move it beneath his armor. "That is very kind of you."

She withheld a large smile which appeared as more of a smirk on her pouted lips. "You've very welcome," she said bowing her head slightly, "and thank you for taking it, if only just to shut me up," she teased and looked up at him before standing to her full height once again. "You do know that you can meet with me whenever you choose. Having that with you should make it a little easier than sending a guard to my residence."

Loki looked down at his chest before looking back at her, confused by what she meant. "What do you mean?" He asked, seeing clarification for what she had said.

"It my Talisman. You think if someone, somewhere, who was actually capable of it, picked up Thor's hammer that he wouldn't know?" She asked of him providing an example. "If you need me, I'll know. if you're in danger, I'll know... It's not as though I can read your mind, but... We'll all God's of something, right? I can stand beside you and know what's in your heart, know exactly what you're feeling. This, along with any added protection it can give you, will allow me to know if you're safe," she scoffed and motioned back toward the throne room. "Those men in there... the ones you dismissed, they're babysitting you because someone, be it the council or an adviser feels like they need to keep a tight leash on you. I won't be with you every minute. I have faith that you can do your job and do it well. But when you do need me, I will be with you. It's really quite as simple as that," she attempted to explain to him, ruffling her hands through her hair as a cool night breeze wrapped itself around the palace.

Loki looked at her. It seemed pretty invasive to him, and he was tempted to take it off. He wasn't sure how he felt about her being able to know what he felt, or possibly thought. In truth, he wasn't even sure that was possible. She had to be bluffing. Then again, he could already tell when she was lying, and she didn't have any of the indications when she had said this. "So what am I feeling right now?" He asked, with a slight smirk.

"Many things..." she said almost immediately after he'd asked the question. "Firstly and foremost, grief and fear. Though, given your circumstances that shouldn't come as any surprise. However you're also feeling slight bemusement, no doubt about the fact that you have your doubts about my abilities, but there is a slight twinge of violation. Perhaps I've overstepped my bounds, hmm?" she said and turned to take a few steps back the way they'd come, but at the last minute she turned around as if she'd missed something. "Oh! but there is the smallest part of you that is soft, dare I say touched that I should give you such a valued trinket of mine."

Smiling at him there was a couple seconds of silence before she pressed her finger to her lips thoughtfully "Now, you're surprised," she said with a bit of a chuckle. "Don't worry Loki... I won't be keeping that close an eye on you. All you need to know is that if you need me, I'll be there for you."

Loki moved over to Gungnir and put his hand on it, though didn't pick it up. "Thank you." He said honestly. "It's more than I expected from this ..." He said with a smile. "It's good to know I have someone I can speak to, who is willing to help me." He picked up Gungnir, as if it weighed nothing and held it at his side.

Smiling gently, Freya took the opportunity to bow slightly at the waist, "You may talk to me at any time for any reason, my King." she said, nodding her head before standing once more. "Do not trick yourself into thinking that strength resides only in the man who stands alone. Don't make yourself a stranger." she asked him, hoping that if he did need to talk to her, he would actually make an effort to call upon her.

(A/N: Alright well there is chapter I, I hope you all enjoyed. Leaving a review would be greatly appreciated. We currently have 31 chapters written, there is a posting schedule posted up in the profile. So please R&R, tell us how you're liking it.)


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_Loki ran through the halls of the palace as fast as his little legs could take him. He had just finished his lesson with Amora for the day. He had finally learned to control a small bit of fire, and he felt a large amount of joy run through is body faster than he was making his way down the hall. He bumped into a few people, not even muttering an apology as he ran past in his hurry. He reached his father's room and pushed open the heavy wooden door with his small hands._

_"Father! Father! I finished my lesson with Amora!" He said happily, his small green training cloak billowing behind him. "She showed me how to manipulate fire today! And I did it!" He noticed his father didn't look up at him as he spoke. "Father I want to show you!" He said running up to his father's desk and looking up at him happily._

_Odin's hand rested thoughtfully on his forehead, gazing into the depths of a book that he was writing in, the sounds of his excited son prancing around him. Manipulating magic had been something Loki had wanted to practice for quite a while, and so he'd set up a teacher to train the boy. Normally he would have expressed his excitement but the unlucky boy managed to catch his father in a moment of deep thought and contemplation. "Lokiii..." the All-Father whispered. Whenever he was not pleased with his son, he would stretch out the last syllable of his name to make it apparent to him. "What I'm working on here holds tremendous more importance than a lick of flame, my son. Come back to me in a couple hours time," his wise voice told him softly, attempting to wave off the boy and focus on his work._

_Loki stared at his father a moment, the excitement fading from his face. "But father, it'll only take a few moments. I just want to show you." He said holding onto the edge of his father's desk, which was almost to his chest, and peered down at what Odin was doing. It didn't look THAT important. He couldn't really understand what a few seconds of his father's time was a huge big deal. The trick would take less time than it would take Odin to get up to go to the bathroom. Surely, he's done that sometime today._

_Odin heaved a sigh of frustration. It was only now that he took his eyes from the book and looked at his young son who trembled in excitement. "Loki, will you still be able to do your trick tomorrow, or the day after that? Thoughts are fleeting my boy, and I can't hold on to them forever. Please Loki... leave me be for a couple more hours so that I can collect my thoughts on the page." The mighty hand that held Odin's pen waved the young man off again before turning his attention back to his book._

_Loki looked down at his hands, upset that his father wouldn't spare him a few seconds of his time. But he understood. He was the king after all and as such had a duty and needed to get his work done. He jumped down from the small uplift in the floor where his father's desk was and slowly made his way to the door to leave. He'd just show him later, when he had his father's full attention. It would be better that way anyway. He smiled slightly and nodded to himself. Yes, that would be better. And perhaps he could have advanced it a little bit more, made it a bit more impressive. Yes, his father would be proud of him for it._

_Loki was nearly at the door, when the door burst open again. Thor came running into the room, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Father, Father! I threw Mjölnir and she came back to my hand! I caught it!" Thor said running past Loki and to his father. Loki watched Thor as he ran up to the desk._

_"Father is busy Thor ..." Loki said, but Thor ignored him as he ran past. He grabbed onto his father's hand._

_"Come father! To the court yard! You must see!" Thor said tugging on his hand, as if trying to pull him towards the court yard where he was being trained._

_Odin's brows lifted and slowly his eyes came to rest on his older son, who approached him with such a contagious excitement that he couldn't help but chuckle at the young God's newly acquired skill. "Did you now? And you caught it did you?" Apprehensively he gazed back at his book and gave a slight shrug. "Alright then, let's go... my concentration's already been broken," he said more idly than to Thor himself. Standing from his desk, his cape trailing behind him, Odin was pulled by the excited Thor right from his desk and into the hall, leaving Loki behind him._

_Loki watched his father leave with Thor, confusion and shock on his face. If he had the time to go to the court yard so see Thor throw a stupid hammer then ... Loki sighed and glared down at the floor before making his way out of the room. He walked slowly through the halls, his hands deep in his pockets as he approached his room. He pushed the door open and took off his training cloak and hung it up where it belonged. He sat down on his bed. Why did his father always do that? Why was everything he did so insignificant when everything Thor did was so important? He remembered once, when he was a bit smaller, trying to be more like Thor. He remembered asking Thor and the Warriors Three if he could spar with them. They had laughed at him, but agreed._

_He had spent three weeks in the hospital wing after that day. Thor and The Warriors Three hadn't been punished, but Loki had been mightily scolded for his actions of stupidity. He tried telling his father why he had done it, but Odin refused to listen. He just wanted to be accepted by his family, why was he never good enough? He sighed and flopped backwards on his bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress. He stared up at the painted enchanted ceiling, looking up at the night stars, wishing he could be far far away from here. Somewhere else, with a family that loved him._

_Frigga had heard the entire confrontation from the corridor, and watched as a joyous Odin and Thor moved quickly through the hall from his work room. It was no more than a few seconds later that Loki, his hands stuffed into his pockets, his eyes locked on the ground at his feet, made his way down to the other end of the hallway, looking very sullen. Her heart broke for her young son, and secretly she rolled her eyes at Odin's obliviousness... though, she had to wonder if he was even capable of being oblivious. In her head she tried to stitch together what kind of reasoning Odin would have for ignoring Loki the way he did, but it was a difficult thing to do._

_Secretly she trailed after him and once he'd made his way into his bedroom, she wasn't far behind. Opening the door just a crack, she knocked softly as she gazed inside. "Loki..." she called out to him, and saw him lying at his bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. "Loki ... are you alright?"_

_Loki didn't look at her, but turned to face the wall. "I'm fine mother." He said quietly. "I'm just tired." He said as he picked at his blanket beneath him, his eyes tearing up slightly. He didn't want his mother to see him crying. It was bad enough his father didn't think he was worth his time, he didn't need his mother to think him weak as well._

_Pushing a few strands of her golden hair behind her ear she walked over to his bedside, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You know... I'm not offended that you didn't come rushing to me to show me your new trick." she said and patted the bed beside her. "But I would very much like to see it anyway." Frigga knew this would make her young son feel a little guilty for not coming to her with the same level of excitement, but it would also do enough to prove that she was interested. "I'm so sorry Loki... I know that your father hurts your feelings sometimes. I can't make excuses for him..." she whispered and then nudged him softly. "And I know you probably don't feel like it, but please show me..." Her soft voice pleaded as she took Loki by the shoulder to give him a gentle rocking._

_Loki continued to stare at the wall. It wasn't his mother's acceptance he was seeking. He already knew he had that. It was his father he wanted to care. Never-the-less he sighed, no more excited than he was before she walked into the room, and rolled over on the bed to sit up next to her. He pulled a lit candle towards him and using his magic pulled the flame from the candle into his hand. He focused his magic to make the flame larger, before manipulating it into the shape of a small phoenix. It was a distorted and ill shaped Phoenix, but a Phoenix none-the-less._

_She giggled and nudged him softly with her shoulder, reaching the palm of her hand out to feel the heat from the flame. "That's very good, Loki!"_

_Frigga's smile was large and always authentic, but it faded slightly when she put an arm around Loki, resting her head upon his for just a moment. "Your father will stand in bewilderment one day when he finally sees all the amazing things you can do. I can't promise you that it will be today, or tomorrow, or even a hundred years from now... but one day Loki he will see you for all the things you want to become, and he will be proud of you." Sighing heavily, she rocked him a bit of console him. "But you must be proud of yourself too Loki, with or without his approval."_

_Loki led the flame back to the candle and looked up at his mother with his big sad jade eyes. "Is it normal for a son to have to wait for his father's acceptance, when he had done nothing wrong?" He asked, his voice calm and quiet. The sadness in his voice dripping out like the venom of a snake._

_Frigga pouted at the sight of her broken-hearted son. "Oh, Loki..." she whispered and pushed back his dark hair, "I'm afraid it's all too common, but none-the-less heartbreaking." she told him with a large sigh and hugged him a little tighter. "Please don't take your father's disinterest in your abilities as disapproval. You're even younger than Thor, and your achievements are just as significant as his." Which was true. Thor had kind of a brute strength where as Loki was very bright, and regardless of their small age difference they were on pretty much even keel with one another. "Your father and I love you just as much, but you two are so different as brothers, and you require different kinds of love. What do you think would happen to Thor if he did not receive his father's encouragement?" she waved off the very thought of it. "I don't think he could handle it... but you, you Loki... he ignores you, and you nearly kill yourself to do better. I don't think he should be so hard on you... but I am impressed with how intelligent you've proven yourself to be."_

_Loki looked away from his mother. He didn't care about how smart he was, or how strong he was. "So it's okay for Thor to get all the attention while I'm ignored so long as my studies are advancing?" He asked, wondering if that was how his father really saw it. "What does father really expect of me?" He asked. "What does he want from me. I mean ... I've already accepted that he plans to make Thor king but ... What of me? I never know what he wants? He always looks to me like he expects something, but I don't know what that is!"_

_"I know you're very much trying to make him happy, and that is admirable. A good son always wants to make their parents proud... but Loki..." she trailed off, and rubbed his back a bit so that he might calm down. "Loki... you should be doing this for yourself. Getting better, stronger, smarter... practising magic this is something that you want to do, and it's important that you see the value in it, and aren't just doing it to please your father."_

_Loki's obsession with pleasing his father was something Frigga hoped that Loki would outgrow. "You're allowed to be angry, Loki... but please don't stop your lessons, please don't stop improving yourself. You owe that to yourself at least." she said, standing up from where she was seated on the edge of his bed._

_Loki looked back to the candle on the bed side and ran his hand over the flame, staring into it. What the point of continuing his studies? What would it gain him? Other than the ability to do a few parlour tricks which no one seemed to care about._

* * *

><p>Loki woke with a bit of a start. He looked up at the ceiling, the same one he had been looking up at in his dreams. Though the room had changed, the ceiling did not. He looked down at his right hand, and could still feel the heat of the flame in his hand, but there were no candles or anything lit in the room. He turned on a light and looked down at his hand. There was a small faint red mark on his hand, in the shape of the pendant that was around the neck. He felt the pendant but it was as cool as it had ever been, and his chest wasn't marked at all. He looked back down at his hand and saw that the mark was gone, but the feeling still there. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. He sighed and got off the bed. He dressed quickly and moved out of the room, leaving Gungnir standing in its place beside his bed.<p>

He made his way to his father's resting place, knowing full well his mother would still be there. He walked past the guards and stepped quietly into the room and closed it behind him.

A tired looking Frigga rested at Odin's bedside, but pulled herself up as Loki came into the room. "Loki..." she called out to him, the same, never-changing voice. She was obviously a little caught off-guard by him showing up in the middle of the night, but she could see that his eyes were full of sleep, and he appeared a little rattled. "Are you alright?" Frigga's soft, maternal voice asked him, and she released Odin's hand so that she could reach for him. "Has something happened?"

Frigga had a kind of sixth sense when it came to Loki's tension levels, and while it was in his nature to stay up and brood, it wasn't like him to seek out people when he was in one of his moods. She watched him for a moment longer and gestured for him to come over to her as she stood to her feet to greet him. "What are you doing up this late?" she asked in hopes that he would tell her about what was sitting so heavily on his heart at such an ungodly hour.

Loki hesitated, not sure if he should tell her. He was an adult after all. Not some child needing his mother after a nightmare. But ... he did need his mother. He hugged her as he had when he was a child, despite the height difference now that he towered over her, but didn't say anything. He couldn't bring his voice to work. He held her like that for a few moments before his voice finally worked, sounding very childish, he said so quietly hoping that Odin would not be able to hear. "I had a nightmare." He said stepping back away from her with a slight shrug.

Frigga held a small chuckle, a tiny smile on her face before she reached out, the back of her fingers stroking Loki's cheek. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Loki... but your innocence is so incredibly endearing," she whispered back to him and smiled. "You've had a very difficult couple of days. I'm not the least bit surprised that your mind is retaliating against you in its most unprotected moments. I find the best thing to do in that case it to sit and talk about something to take your mind off of things."

Gesturing to where she had been sitting so that the two of them could talk, Frigga held her son's hand before she sat still very close to Odin's bedside. "Your first day as a King, I know it must be stressful for you. Tell me how it went."

Loki shrugged. "Nothing happened really. I'm sure there should be things I should be doing though ... or at least I feel like I can be doing more. We're on the brink of war and I can't even ... I don't even know where to begin. I don't know what I'm doing. I always thought, that if a situation like this where to happen, that I would be prepared but ... I'm not." He said. He spoke quietly still not wanting Odin to hear, but he had no doubt that he could probably hear every word.

"No one is every truly prepared for such things Loki... These are terrifying times for you, but you are so incredibly intelligent, and you care enough to put thought into your decisions. You will find a way to control the situation," she told him in the same hushed tone. "There is also a large council of people who will be able to help you make effective decisions. I know your father could sometimes seem like a one man army, but he has had people assisting him, and you have those people at your disposal as well..." she said to try to waive some of his fear. "You have the whole of Asgard standing behind you, Loki..."

"Do I?" He asked looking at her. "Do I really?" He met her eyes and spoke sincerely. "The most of Asgard hates me, and you know that as well as I." It was true, throughout his life he had become known as the prankster, the mischief maker. He was viewed as a liar and a thief, even though he wasn't really. He always told the truth, though he supposed omittance of facts was as good a lying. People didn't trust him, and if they didn't trust him, then they didn't respect him and if they didn't respect him ... What good was he as their king?

"Certainly that is not true, Loki." she said very suddenly, furrowing her brows in response to his self-made belief. "Trickster as you might be, anyone who knows you, knows your heart, and the goodness in it. This may be an opportunity for you to show that heart to the rest of Asgard." She took his hands in her own. "Surely I'm not the only one who truly sees you for who you are, Loki... You are capable of this, but you must begin to have confidence in your abilities and your decisions as a King in order for it to work out the way you want it to."

Loki smiled slightly. "Freya said something similar not too long ago." He said before he realized what he had said. It seemed his silver tongue had been running amok all night. He hadn't meant to tell his mother that he had spoken with Freya but, he supposed it wouldn't matter.

Frigga's large eyes flashed in curiosity over his mention of Freya. "You met with Freya?" she asked more than a little interested. Frigga was more than aware and supportive of her friendship with Odin. The girl was remarkably optimistic for someone who was surrounded by cranky Valkyries all day. "Your father would always comment of Freya's wisdom, particularly for being such a young leader. As I recall she went through many of the same things you're going through now when the Valkyries demanded war against Asgard. She's notorious for her soft heart. Surely she must view you with the same optimism as I do..." Frigga was hopeful that his smile was indicative of their conversation. "Did she give you any advice?"

Loki sighed and clasped his hands together. "Yes ... well ... She gave me more than just advice." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. He paused and rubbed a finger against the corner of his eye. He was tired, but unable to sleep yet. He pulled out the pendant and showed it to her, but didn't take it off. "She said it's supposed to protect me." He said with a slight scoff. "Not quite sure how it would manage to do that ..."

"Oh..." Frigga was nearly breathless, her eyes looking over the pendant multiple times before darting back to his face. "How sweet of her," she whispered and covered her mouth. "Loki... this is one of the most prized possessions in all the realms. Gods have been seeking to put their hands on this Talisman for over a thousand years." she explained to him, pointing to the white gold pendant. "Finally she had to curse it so that only she could gift it to someone. It is known for its protective power... it's enchanted you see." waving her hand over the pendant, it flashed a white light that made Frigga smile. "How interesting that she would give it to you." her coy smile would probably send a slew of questions her way from the young God, but for a moment she turned around with and squeezed Odin's hand with such a lovely thought placed in her mind.

Loki sighed and placed it back under his shirt, as he watched his mother grasp his father's hand. "I'm not sure why she gave it to me." He said honestly. He wasn't really sure why she had given it to him. Especially if it was so important. "We didn't talk long, and I thought it helped but ..." He thought back to his dream and sighed. "I guess it didn't really."

She was very obviously still listening to Loki as she held on to Odin's hand. Slowly she released him and turned her attention back to her son. "If I had to wager a guess, Loki... It's because she cares about her King, and wants to see him do well." she smiled and shook her head. "Your innocence really is one of your most endearing qualities, Loki... but it blinds you. Perhaps if you feel that you did not get enough out of your conversation with Freya then perhaps you should have another one... She's worked very hard for your father over the last seven hundred years, and if he can see the importance in her wisdom, than surely you, as smart as you are can get something out of it..." she used both her hands to cup his angular chin. "She cares for you Loki... otherwise she would not have given you her talisman. The people of Asgard love Freya. Surely if she sees the good in you than she will fight for Asgard to share in her perception."

He glanced at his mother, a bit of anger on his face. "How can anyone care for a frost giant?" He asked. "They're monsters. Killers. Murderers." He looked down at his hands again. "Perhaps that is why father always ignored me ..."

"But you are not a monster... you're kind, and smart, all these things that the blood which runs through your veins can not control in your precious heart. Your father cared not for what you were, and if he had than he would not have brought you back to Asgard and called you his own son." Frigga tried to explain, knowing that in some way it would fall on deaf ears. "Do your mother two favours, Loki." she asked of him, raising up two fingers to lead her example. "One, hold on to that Talisman you were kindly gifted and get some rest. Ask that it protect you from your own dreams. And second..." she paused and put on a kindly smile, "Call for Freya tomorrow. Her kindness will warm any cold feelings you've had over the last couple days. She can give you council and with any luck can take your mind away from what it means to be a king so you can simply begin to be one." Stroking his face once more she leaned over to place a delicate kiss upon his forehead. "Hold on to the fact that no matter your flesh, and your blood, you are in our hearts, and you are very dearly loved."

Loki sighed and nodded to his mother. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, mother." He said, before hugging her. He didn't even acknowledge his father as he slowly made his way out of the room and back to bed.

(A/N - As promised, On Tom Hiddleston's birthday! Chapter 2! Please R&R! Reviews are much appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed as much as we loved writing it.)


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Loki wondered how the pendant worked. She said that he'd just have to need or want her to be there, and he did. He wondered how long it would take her to get there as he paced back and forth in the mage's training area, if she was even coming at all. The area was made of all stone, magically protected against any magic spells to avoid being demolished during training sessions. The area was open, and no doubt there would be people who would be able to see them from the palace and other taller building around the area, but it mattered little to him. He needed a little bit of an outlet.

As soon as his back had turned to pace in the opposite direction there was a voice from behind him. "Ah, now see this is a place I haven't been for quite some time..." There she stood, armoured, her scythe arching a few feet above her head. She smiled gently at him before bowing in much the same manner as she'd done the evening before. Cloaked in the same falcon feathers as before, they fluttered slightly in the cool breeze as she walked toward him. "I trust you're well, my King?" she asked giving him a concerned look.

For someone who moved between such great distances so effortlessly, she was remarkably well put together. Today she wore a white dress made of light fabric with a diagonal hemline that stretched from her upper thigh of one leg and down to the ankle of the other. A thick, gilded golden belt cinched in her narrow waist, while a small green scarf of fine silk was tied around her throat. Coming to stand about ten feet away from him she nodded her head to him respectively, her hair blowing over her shoulder in the breeze. "I hope you haven't spent much time waiting for me."

Loki turned started at her sudden presence. He hid his surprise quickly though as he stepped forward. "I am as well as to be expected." He said honestly. "And no, I haven't been waiting long." He looked around the training area, which was actually rather large in comparison to some of the other training facilities. "Yes, it has been quite some years myself. I used to enjoy coming down here, even outside of classes, just to practice." He said running a hand over one of the stone walls.

"Is that so?..." she said with a bit of a smirk as she watched him trail his hand over the stone. "I try to avoid physical altercations... you know, actual ones. But then, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Freya told him very matter-of-factly before slipping out of her cloak, exposing her bare shoulders. Removing a couple feathers from her cloak, she delicately placed them in her wavy hair. "That being said, so long as there's no ill will involved..." she seemed to trail off, turning to toss the cloak on the marble floor several feet away from them.

Freya was nowhere near as large as Sif, who probably had about six inches of height on the red-headed Goddess. And while it was true that Freya was considerably more feminine, she did hold a relatively threatening looking weapon, and commandingly at that. "Besides, you look like you need to relax, and apart from battle I only know of two other things that Asgardian men use to relax," she said to him a little tongue in cheek.

He looked at her, his hand still on the wall. He smirked and took a few steps towards her. "Oh yes? And what is that?" He asked, looking at her weapon of choice.

Smiling rather largely, her white teeth on brilliant display framed by her rosy pink lips, Freya chuckled as her eyes slid away from him, a faint blush crossing over her face. "Alcohol and women... in profuse amounts, my King." she told him and looked back in time to see his eyes scanning over her scythe. "Now I'm sure out of the three there's at least one that I can assist you with."

Loki smirked. "Well I'm actually rather adverse to alcohol ... I don't enjoy anything that impairs my senses ... And how do you know my liking is towards women?" He asked challengingly as he stepped into the fighting area, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I don't, my King. Which is why out of the three things that Asgardian men typically use to relax, perhaps I'm best suited to you here." she said, her eyes glancing around the arena. She wasn't one to question anyone's motives, particularly his. He was the King and was free to do what he wanted, when he wanted and with whom he wanted. That being said it was interesting that for the past two days now Freya had been the one he'd called upon.

"Well then are you going to attack me? Or just stand there talking?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. He stood still in front of her, his hands behind his back still, his chin raised slightly with confidence.

"Attack a man without a weapon? Seems pretty low, doesn't it?" she asked, but suddenly she changed the position of her scythe. Instead of standing at her side, to stood in front of her, on an angle and in line with her opposite leg, the very centre of it resting upon her hip. "Besides... don't I get some kind of reassurance that I won't get hauled off by the royal guard if I manage to nick you at all?" she asked with a bit of a chuckle, though she sorely hoped that wouldn't happen.

"No." He said simply and rather vaguely. He didn't move from his spot though, didn't move a muscle except to use the simple word.

Her eyes half lidded, "I must warn you though Loki... if nothing else I am tremendously fast..." she said with a large sigh as she offered up a casual shrug. Before she had even brought her shoulders back down Freya kicked the end of her scythe. Using the momentum she'd started, she moved her hips in a circular motion, using her free arm to guide the scythe around her at a terrifying speed aiming for nothing less than to cut her king in two. It was however a very simple, though decorative attack that was highly predictable and that he would have probably seen coming from a mile away.

Loki watched Freya move, her scythe coming straight for him to cleave him in two. Loki didn't move.

Her blue eyes grew massive when she realized that he wasn't moving to defend himself. At the last minute she used the other hand to stop the force of her swing, wincing slightly and the gilded handle struck the palm of her hand very hard. She froze and looked up at him with a pair of hard eyes. She opened her mouth to chastise him with something along the lines of 'Are you out of your mind?'... But Freya tried her best to retain her composure with her King. "Loki... I'm not going to attack you if you don't have any intentions on defending yourself..." she said to him quietly, though the fear on her face was very blatant. She'd nearly run him through.

"What am I to defend myself against, if I know you will not hurt me?" He asked seriously. "Fight me seriously ... No hesitations... Fight me as if I were an actual enemy. Don't worry about who I am, or what I am ... just fight. Think of nothing else." He said as if instructing a pupil.

Taking a step back from him she turned her face away from him though it could be seen that her eyes were uncharacteristically glossy. Lifting her chin in a dignified way, she kept her eyes away from her. "I'm not entirely sure if I have it in my heart to do that. I don't think I could ever truly forgive myself if I injured you. Not that I don't believe you to be capable of defending yourself... but even the most seasoned of warriors will tell you that."

"Then why did you come here?" He asked. "You knew my feelings; you should know my feelings now. I have no doubt that you are capable of fighting me, with earnest. Otherwise you would have not come. If I wanted to spar with someone I wished to hold back, I would have called on one of the instructors, or one of the guards. I have no wish for a boring fight I know I will win. I know you will honour me as any other person and will treat me as such ... Or where your words last night just that, words? Meaningless letters strung together to form sentences to make me feel better? Or did you truly believe what you told me."

She could feel that in his heart he had something to prove, not to her, and not to the rest of Asgard, but rather to himself. She closed her eyes for a moment before inhaling a deep breath to rid herself of her dread. If he truly wanted her to attack him, that she was going to have to be a hundred percent honest with him. "Then take off the Talisman I gave you, otherwise it'll protect you from most kinds of magic," she told him, her gaze wiping itself clean of its emotion before she prepared her scythe again. When she spoke next, her voice was worlds more menacing than he'd ever hear it before. "Prepare yourself... Again, I warn you... I move extremely fast." Her voice was nothing more than a low growl toward the end of her sentence.

With another blast of momentum, she heaved the scythe over her head rotating in multiple circles, a gust of wind being generated by the large object rained down on her rippling her hair and the fabric of her dress. She stared him down for a moment while she sized herself up. There was a moment where the distinct image of her became blurry, and then she launched herself forward, closing the gap between them within a split second. Freya heaved her scythe out with both arms, incapable of stopping it this time should he fail to react. She held her breath.

Loki smirked as her weapon connected with him and went straight through to the other side. The knife cut through him easily, slicing him in two. But instead of blood, where the weapon had cut through, he started to disintegrate a bit before the rest of him flickered and blinked out of existence. Loki's laugh echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls, seemingly coming from every which way.

She completely lost her composer as soon as she saw the scythe connect 'Why isn't he moving? She asked herself. Losing her concentration was enough to send her hurdling to the ground as soon as she had passed him. She groaned loudly as she hit the marble floor, skidding across it for several feet. Ignore the pain she lifted herself up just in time to watch the carbon copy of his disintegrate, his maniacal laughter filling the room.

Freya was NOT impressed.

As she looked up to see if she could spot him, her eyes brimmed heavily with tears. He was a trickster after all, but within just two days he had already breached her sensitivities. She took a deep breath and stood to her feet, without another word moving toward her cloak of falcon feathers that she'd dropped mere moments ago. "I don't mind if you use your talents Loki... but don't use my emotions against me. You purposefully made me believe that I'd hurt you to weaken me." she called out to him, throwing the cloak around her shoulders.

Loki watched her from his hiding spot knowing full well she wasn't really going to leave. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. He'd warded the place with his magic and he was the only one that could undo it. He'd seen crocodile tears before. They wouldn't work on him. Never the less the stepped out from his hiding spot. "Oh, are we giving up already?" He asked, a mock pout in his face. Another of him stepped out revealing two of them.

"We were having so much fun." Said the second. It wasn't long before a third, then a fourth appeared. The original Loki stepped forward, leaving a copy of him behind as well.

"You honestly didn't believe-"

"That I wouldn't use my magic did you?"

"What would be the fun in that?" The Loki copies spoke in turn, finishing each other's sentence as if each had the same mind. Which they did.

She didn't plan on leaving, but he'd certainly given her a lot more to work with. The feathers of the cloak seemed to ruffle like a bird's before she took off in a streak of green light. Instead of attacking each copy of him head on, she'd swirled around in a large 'U' shape, lining them up to take them out in quick succession.

Using a bit more of her brain this time, she used the handle of her scythe, so as to make sure she didn't slice through the actual Loki as she made her way through each copy. "You sure it's so wise to allow me to attack copies of you? You believe me to be so predictable that you would risk your own life like that?" she asked, her form slowing down as she approached the actual Loki, a wickedly devilish smile on her face.

The last Loki faded out of existence long before she even reached it. Loki watched her from the other side of the arena, perhaps ten to fifteen feet away, his hands held together as a white light illuminated between his cupped hands. He brought his hands back behind him, the ball getting a little bit bigger, little electric static shocks jumping off of it, before he brought his hands forwards and shot the ball towards her.

Holding the scythe behind her back her free hand formed a fist before she stretched out her palm toward the attack, her fingers splayed as the white ball of energy appeared to strike a shield of blackened energy. The resulting light filled the arena for a moment before she gazed at him hard. "My patience is wearing thin..." she warned, her eyes quickly scanning over the rest of the stone walled room.

Loki smirked. "I've noticed." He said, his grin widening. He charged another energy ball and threw it at her again to distract her, before waving his hands, the walls framing with mirrors. "I do apologize if you find my methods a bit ... old school." He said with a slight laugh, keeping his stance ready in case she decided to attack. A clear indication that this was indeed him and not another fake.

"You're new school compared to me," she said with a smile. "Your attacks allow you to fight at a distance. If this was armed combat, you'd be in a lot more trouble, Loki..." as Freya spoke, she quickly checked out the rest of the room, the stone walls turning into mirrors. They lent him a distinct technical advantage, and keeping tabs on the real Loki for the rest of this battle was going to be imperative. "So, I'm going to have to start using my head it would seem."

Again in a flash she disappeared in a flash of green light and ricocheted like a pinball in random directions shattering each of the mirrors he had just put up, making her way ever closer to him. All the while she kept her eyes on him, scythe at the ready, and her free hand ready to shield herself from his next blast of energy.

Loki watched his mirrors being broken and let a look of grief wash over his face. Though it may have been over exaggerated. "Aw! My mirrors!" He whined much like a child would about a toy of his being broken. To be honest he didn't even really care about his mirrors being broken. He watched Freya go for his last mirror and raised his hands, the fire from the torches coming to his hands as it had when he was a child. The fire engulfed most of his hands but it didn't burn. He aimed the fire at the base of the mirror and watched the silver melt away into a puddle on the floor. The fire in his hands formed into a ball that was quickly aimed her way and shot with a great force.

She'd approached the final mirror to shatter it as well, and though she kept her eyes on Loki, Freya had to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting the stone wall at the speed that she was travelling at. It broke her concentration on Loki just long enough for him to launch his attack. She hardly had enough time to cross her forearms up over her face to protect herself from the blast of fire he'd sent hurdling at her. The muscles in her body clenched as she felt the heat of the fire pour over her boy, though it scalded more than actually burnt.

She felt the energy drain out of her body, and before she could realize what had happened she came in hard contact with the marble floor, falling to her knees first before urgently propping herself up on one arm, the other hugging her midsection. Regardless, she still wore a small smile on her face, "Very nice..." she whispered before stressing her eyebrows as she winced at burning sensation that still lingered on her skin.

Loki smirked as the fire around them went out, the small silver puddle still on the floor. "I thought you were a warrior." Loki taunted. "I was under the impression you could fight." He said his face breaking out into a genuine smile. He was right. A bit of magical friendly fighting was all he needed. A bit of a pick me up. This was actually rather fun.

"Next time, I pick the fight, yes?" she asked, smiling up at him, a bit of soot on her face from where the fire had struck her. Swinging her scythe over her head she brought the rounded end of the blade down on the marble, a loud and fast attack of golden magic firing at him in a hailstorm of energy. the energy fanned out in all directions, making it a difficult attack to dodge.

It was enough of a chance to take a breath, seeing as the young god had really kept her on her toes throughout their entire match. Using her free hand to wipe the soot off her cheek she smirked, waiting to watch him recover from the attack.

The attack had come as a surprise to Loki. He thought she was down from the looks of her. Then again, he of all people should know that looks could be deceiving. He felt the attack hit him full force and threw him up and back into the air several feet. He watched himself spiralling back towards the ground and grinned. He landed at the ground but didn't stop, he phased through the floor before flying up at the same speed he had fallen, upwards behind her before landing on the now hardened ground. He put an arm around her neck and placed his hand around the wrist holding his weapon.

"You fight well wench." He said with a grin. The grip on her wrist tightened causing her to drop her weapon. He smirked as he tugged on her arm, letting go of her neck and flipped her onto the ground. "Do you yield?" He asked her as he straddled her, her arms pinned to her chest, his feet holding her legs down.

She took a deep breath, exhaling heavily before bursting out in a fit of giggles. She arched her back sharply, her torso nearly coming into contact with his before she settled back down. "You know, I'm sure I could get out of this somehow..." she said and struggled against him for a moment, her smile actually widening as she wrestled against him. She faked a rather large pout, "I give, Loki..." she said rolling her eyes, her charming smile re-emerging on her mouth. "Am I supposed to concede defeat now? To the victors go all the spoils and all that?" she asked and looked up at him, surprisingly chipper for having been defeated. "Ah, and I'm not the 'wench' type... am I?"

"And what would my spoils be hmm?" He asked with a grin. "And no ... I suppose you're not the wench type." He let go of her hands and leaned back slightly but didn't get off of her.

"Need I remind you of the Asgardian delights?" she asked, referring once again to the typical Asgardian's interest in alcohol, woman and battling. "Seeing as you don't drink, and apparently women aren't exactly your cup of metaphorical tea, or so you say, then I suppose I'll just have to rest up and maybe next time you can actually bring a weapon to the table, hmm?" she asked and then moved to prop herself up onto her elbow but inhaled sharply as a pain shot through the wrist he had grabbed.

Immediately she took hold of it with her free hand, laying herself back down on the marble floor beneath him. It really wasn't enough to seriously hurt her, but enough to send her chuckling again. "I will say this though, that was a lot more fun than I was expecting. And I'd say that if you're going to defeat me the least you could do now is share a meal with me." She considered that thought for a moment, bringing a hand up to her lips in contemplation. "Or wait... am I supposed to be feeding you?" Freya laughed at herself once again. "You see... it's the politics of war that I could never understand. The philosophical bits, sure!"

Freya usually didn't talk so much, or so fast. It was around this time that she realized she was nervous with him hovering over her the way he was. This realization made her brush furiously, and in her awkward moment she plastered on a very large toothy smile. "Now I'm just rambling..." she said through clenched teeth.

Loki looked slightly offended. "Well now, I never said I did in fact prefer the ... 'company' of men. I just implied it was a possibility." He smirked down at her. "I much prefer the curves of a woman." He said devilishly. It was kind of cute the way she rambled on. Perhaps it was nerves? Was it possibly because he was straddling her so intimately. It was possible. Women did tend to get a bit nervous when he flirted or tried to get close to them. Though that was probably more out of fear of him than anything. He didn't think that Freya feared him. Not the way she had been acting towards him the past two days.

"A meal sounds nice. Though, I can say you don't have to feed me ..." The grin never left his face. "Unless you'd like to that is." He said shifting slightly as if to get off of her, but didn't actually get up. "Would you like to join me in the palace? I don't remember the last time you've had a meal there. We'd be eating in a smaller hall since it would just be the two of us. Unless you'd like to have a grand feast ... Odin knows Thor was famous for them after every training victory." He said with a slight laugh. "Though I suppose that would be seen as odd, since that is a little out of character for me."

As he spoke, he brought his hand down to her wrists, healing the bruised muscle and bone with his very touch. It was a small wound and easy to fix. "Is that better?"

Freya couldn't help but grin back at him when he suggested a smaller meal shared just between the two of them. Perhaps it would seem too forward to have a meal with the King, particularly so early on his reign. Getting to know Loki a little better over the last couple days had gone well so far, and he certainly seemed to be lightening up significantly. Through her pendant She could feel his mischievous nature building back up inside him. Only assuming that this was his more natural state, she wasn't about to, nor did she want to hinder that progress.

It had indeed been a while since she'd kept the company of the king over dinner, and she was just about to answer when he shifted his weight over her. She didn't really mean to blush, but her reaction had been so involuntary that she couldn't control it. There was a shiver that travelled up her spine before she nodded. "If you feel as though your victory warrants a large feast then by all means, my King. However..." she trailed off for a moment shooting him a playful grin, "I would love something a little more... Dare I say intimate? I do so enjoy talking to you, and the thought of having to share your attention with other guests may leave me feeling a bit ignored." she told him before smiling and offering him a wink.

After he had touched her wrist, the small sprain had disappeared and she glanced up at him thankfully. "Much better, thank you, my King."

Loki scoffed. "Enough with the 'My King' bit. I've never been one for titles. I haven't been called Prince since I was little and threw a temper tantrum about it. My father scolded me of course, but no one's called me it since. I much prefer being called Loki. The only people who refer to me as my title anymore are the servants and the guards." He said before finally getting off of her and sitting on the ground next to her.

"Is there anything you would prefer? I'll have the cooks make us something. I am unsure of what you like though." He sat next to her his legs outstretched, leaning back on his hands as he watched her lying on the ground.

Freya rolled on to her stomach before one of her delicate finger traced an outline of one of the silver hems on the edge of his jacket. "Ah, the ageless question: what do women want?" she asked with a coy smile, her eyes glancing up to him. "Now do I act all lady like and say something like... 'Oh, I'll just have a salad?' or should I have something with a little more substance?" she asked and chuckled slightly, pursing her lips in thought.

Sighing she rolled back onto her back, placing a hand on her stomach thoughtfully. "Oh, I do so hate women who only eat vegetation around men. I feel like something I can sink my teeth into..."

Loki smiled and watched her play with the hem of his jacket. He laughed openly when she spoke of almost every woman in Asgard. "I agree wholeheartedly. I always try not to chuckle every time I see a woman in the hall nibbling on a salad all the while subtly eying the fig in front of her." He watched her roll over onto her back and smirked again. No doubt anyone watching them would find it odd, them sitting here in the middle of the training field, conversing.

Defiantly, she lifted a finger toward the sky "Than not a salad shall be had!" she told him, turning to watch him laugh as he spoke about Asgardian women. Smiling, her face softened. "You're very handsome when you're happy, Loki." she told him rather honestly, sitting up after she'd said it so she didn't have to look at his face, which was sure to send her blushing again. "Now, I'm hardly in dinner attire, and I would very much like to bathe beforehand. You've left me a little sweaty." A smirk plastered itself on Freya's face as she reached out for her scythe, which returned to her hand when a small noise escaped her lips which sounded very much like the chirping of a small bird.

Standing up she reached her arms over her head in a stretch and then reached her hand down to him to assist him to his feet. "Shall I meet you in the throne room in a little over an hour?" she asked, a soft smile still on her face.

Loki stopped smiling when she called him hansom, unsure of how to react really. "Meet me in the dining hall." He said. "I will have our meal prepared for us, not by myself of course, that would end disastrously." He laughed as he stood up, without her help. Considering there where probably people watching it wouldn't be good for the King of Asgard to be seen being helped up by a woman. "And an hour sounds wonderful." He said, glad that she made the suggestion herself. He wished to bathe himself.

Readjusting her falcon-feathered cloak over her shoulders, she took a deep breath before nodding. "Wonderful, then I'll see you then my..." she stopped herself and turned to smile at him, excusing herself, "...Loki." she corrected, and took off in a flash of green light, making it back to her temple in a matter of a few seconds.

It couldn't have been more than a few moments later that she was sitting in a large round stone tub, looking out over the sea of clouds beyond her home. She was embarrassed. It had been more than a little while since she'd actually fought with someone, and she had not been impressed by her performance. Spending time with Loki had certainly been more fun than she was expecting. He was young, and strangely energetic for a King... but there was something worrying about him, something that Freya had failed to admit to herself until just now, her arms laying flat upon the cool marble as she peered over the edge of her large bath...

She'd been thinking about him entirely too much in the last couple days.

((A/N - Well here you have it, as promised, chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed, and as usual, Reviews are MUCH appreciated))


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV **

She sound of her shoes could be heard coming through the main hall towards the dining hall where Loki was said to meet her. The sun was setting now, and Asgard's magnetic sky through colours all over the golden walls. Two guards opened the giant gilded doors of one of the smaller dining halls, one of them extending his arm to her, offering to take her cloak which she graciously gave to him; she wouldn't need it for a while. Nodding her head to the guard respectfully as she stepped into the room, the doors closing behind her.

Loki stood from his seat at the table of food and met her at the door. He bowed to her politely. "I'm glad you came." He said, holding his hand out to her to lead her to her seat. Despite the fact that it was the smaller dining room, the table was still at least twenty feet long, if not longer. He chose to have them sit on one end, sitting across from each other so they would be able to speak to each other comfortable.

His hair was combed back as it usually was, though it looked freshly gelled since it had been very badly tussled after their little match. He wore his green and gold dress robes, but they where casual in comparison to what he usually wore. Still impressive, but casual for a prince. Or ... King, in this case.

She smiled softly, impressed by his simple act of chivalry. "Wild horses wouldn't have kept me, Loki..." she said to him, her voice significantly more relaxed now that she'd had time to collect herself before dinner."Did I ever let you think for a moment that I may not attend?" she asked hoping that she wasn't giving him that distinct impression. It wouldn't have been hard for him to think that perhaps the only reason why she would tend to him in any way was because he was a King... but Freya's mind Odin's family was far more to her than an obligation. "I believe it might have been my suggestion in fact," she told him with a quick wink and a large smile, "I wouldn't miss it for all the world." she told him quite frankly.

He smiled as he sat down across from her. "You never did tell me what you liked. So I had the cook make a bit of whatever she thought would be suiting. I advised rather clearly that there be no salad." He said with a slight laugh as he took up a pitcher of wine and offered her some, before filling up his own glass. "The fig is rather good, as is the pork. I haven't had any yet, but it's always cooked and prepared in the exact same way." He said, adjusting his chair slightly. "Though there was the one time a bit of the underside was cooked a bit too much. And by a bit too much I mean the bottom was blackened through. Volstagg took a huge bite out of it without realizing it ... I've never seen him jump so high, or look so furious." He took a sip of his wine, hiding his smirk. When he put down the goblet again the mischief in his eyes was clear. "Of course, I had nothing to do with it."

From the moment Freya had sat down she'd listened to him, but had leaned back in her chair, her hand softly taking the stemmed glass by the bowl and bringing it to her lips as he explained to her Volstagg's misfortune of having Loki tamper with her poor, beloved meal. Confessing rather sarcastically that he had nothing to do with it was thankfully timed just as she'd swallowed her wine, otherwise she might have covered him in it.

Clasping her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened. "No you did not!" she chided him, laughing all the while. She started out rather quietly, but couldn't help but place her hand on her forehead, a large smile carved nearly from ear to ear. "Loki, you are brave. Nothing stands between Volstagg and food. I did once and I was afraid to become an appetizer." She joked; lifting her glass to her mouth again and taking a little sip before placing it back down on the table. "You must have of the most amazing stories. I can't imagine the madness that goes on here sometimes."

"Oh you have no idea." He said with a slight laugh. "Though most others don't perceive my jokes as funny. Though I'm actually surprised that Fandral is usually the first to jump to my defence ... after what I did to him. Though that was years ago." He said as he filled his plate with food. He could see the expectancy in her eyes; she waited for him to continue. "When I was younger, and just learning how to use magic ... well ... I was at the early stages of my learning anyway. I had found out that Fandral has a uh ... A favoured past time before he goes to bed." He paused as he took a small bite of the pheasant on his plate. "So I asked Amora, who was my teacher at the time, if it would be possible to create a 'permanent sticking solution' as I had seen it in one of my books. It's a clear odourless substance that when placed on object will become permanently stuck for the rest of eternity." He paused with a laugh. "I snuck into Fandral's room and found a bottle of lube that he had in his side dresser, and used my magic to make the sticking solution the same colour and smell." He giggled slightly. "I'll never forget the look on Fandral's face when he had entered the healing ward, his hand firmly stuck inside his pants." He said with another slight giggle.

About halfway through his story, as she was beginning to get the gist of where this story was going, her eyes became quiet large and she covered her smiling mouth, as well as some of the blush that had collected over her cheeks from the intimate details of Fandral's nightly rituals. However, the further his story went, Freya's face went white. "No, Loki! You didn't!" she said with a gasp, bursting out into a fit of laughter just imagining the look on poor Fandral's face. She covered her face in her hands leaning forward slightly, her whole body shuttering with laughter that was so intense she was generating very little sound at all. After a moment when she was capable of catching her breath, she fanned her face with her hand to dry the tears of laughter that had collected there. "You really are mischievous, aren't you?" she asked him with another little chuckle. "How how pray-tell did you un-stick the poor Fandral, hmmm?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Loki looked at her, his eyes raised. "Oh, I couldn't unstick him." He said with a laugh. "After the healers and more powerful magic users tried everything they could to unstick him, my father had come down and resorted to using his shape shifting abilities on Fandral." He said taking another sip of his wine. "My father figured the only way to unstick his hand from the appendage, was to get 'rid' of the appendage. But my father's shape shifting abilities, when used on another person, they have to wear off, they can't be removed and depending on the shift or the shape, it could last anywhere from a few minutes, to a few hours, to a few day, to even a few weeks. Longer if he wishes it." Loki smiled despite his next thought, 'even forever.' ... "My father transformed him into a woman, to rid him of the appendage. And it worked to," he said raising his goblet in a mock toast. "Though Fandral wasn't too thrilled about spending the next week and a half as a woman." He said with a laugh. "If you don't believe me, ask to see Fandral's hand. He still has some scars from where they had to remove the skin to get rid of the rest of the solution."

"Fandral? ...The Dashing? A woman?" Freya almost slid out of her chair, her fit of tiny little giggles causing her to tremble ever so slightly. She herself placed a serving of pheasant on her plate, shaking her head as her laughter settled down. "You are tremendously funny, Loki... I'm going to have to stay on your good side lest I wake-up with a perfectly shaved head or something else just as horrific. I can't help but wonder if anyone has happened to trick the trickster, so to speak." she asked, delicately taking a bite from off her fork. "I can't imagine as such, since you seem to have a flawless reputation for all things 'prankster'... or so they say."

Loki looked offended. "I would never shave your hair clean off Freya." He paused as he ate quietly. A few moments later he remarked. "I never use a trick more than once." He said before concentrating on his food, as if the remark meant nothing more to him than discussion about the weather.

For a moment she thought he was being sweet, but his last comment sent her into another string of giggles, her hand moving up to faintly cover her mouth once more. "I can't remember the time I laughed so hard. In fact I wonder why it's the mischief and not the hilarity that seems to follow you around. They say the Gods created laughter as medication to the sharp sting of their endeavours into love. Perhaps you are the by-product of that." she suggested, taking another sip of wine, "but then... I don't take things very seriously. It's just too bad you're surrounded by people who do." she explained, gesturing to the walls of the palace with her fork before taking another bite.

Loki smiled slightly. "I actually find it odd that you find them funny. No one ever does. They see my pranks as cruel and thoughtless. I'm often referred to as the black hearted son of Odin." He said. 'Though I'm not really Odin's son ... I'm Laufey's, which might explain my nature for cruelty.' He didn't voice the last thought though. "My brother oft joked that I should be sent Jotunheim, to pull some of my pranks on the frost giants. He'd laugh saying that they'd be giving up any thoughts of war and the only thing they would ask for that peace is my return to Asgard."

"Well that depends, Loki..." she said very matter-of-factly, her eyebrows drawn high on her forehead. "I would argue that a trickster is only truly evil if he has malice in his heart. Pranks often result in fond memories and laughs further on down the road. You think if you'd brought up either of those stories with Volstagg or Fandral today that either of them would still be mad at you for your pranks?" she asked him and then shook her head. "You're quite good at playing the trickster, you've done it your entire life. Now let me share a little of my own expertise with you. Love is not always kind, and gentle... sometimes it presents itself in strange ways. Sometimes when it needs to be, love is downright cruel." she paused for a moment and took another sip from her glass. "In fact, both your tricks were so thoughtful that they were personalized to their target." she took notice. "Sometimes we show people we care about them in strange ways. Perhaps this is just your way... and if it is..." she started, her expression morphing from soft to very concerned, "Please... please don't do anything to my hair." she begged and then chuckled softly.

He glanced up at her. "You're implying that I have some kind of feelings towards you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he finished off his meal. He had to admit that he did. Though he wasn't sure what those feelings where. He smirked a moment later. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to your hair." He said muttering something about having other plans for her.

He thought about what she had said. He didn't really see himself caring for the people he pranked. After all, he never pranked his mother, nor was he stupid enough to prank his father. Then again, he wasn't too sure he'd ever cared about Odin. Though her words would leave him with much to think about.

She dropped her fork, trying to wave off the impression he got from her pleading. "No... No that's not what I meant!" she said with a nervous chuckle, feeling relieved when he confessed to her that he didn't plan on touching her hair.

Reaching over to a large bowl of fruit, she plucked a couple figs from it and sliced through one of them with a knife. She'd been thinking about them ever since he'd mentioned them earlier as an indulgence. "I won't lie, I've had a good time the last couple days. You've certainly broken up the monotony. You appear to be in happier spirits then you were last night." she mentioned casually, slicing the figs into quarters and placing them on a plate between the two of them. "I hope I've been working as more than a simple distraction..." she muttered, looking up at him as she sliced through another half of a fig.

Loki shrugged. "Well, I must admit I am still quite a bit depressed, but it's nothing you can help me with. Nor do I really wish to discuss it. And of course I'm still stressed, but your visits have been ... Helpful ..." He said honestly. If he wanted to lie to her he would have simply said 'yes, I'm much better thank you.' but he figured even she would see that as a lie.

Depression was never a good thing, and if taking his mind off of the things surrounding him was slowly bringing him back to who he wanted to be, then she was going to continue to do exactly that. Smiling at him she pushed away from the table and motioned to the balcony that sat at the other end of the room from where they were seated. "If I don't walk at least some of that off, I have a feeling I'll sleep the day away tomorrow. Besides, the last time we decided to take a walk, we got no more than thirty feet away from the throne room before we had stopped." Glancing once more at the vividly coloured sunset, she smiled back at him. "Shall we try for 60 feet this time?" she joked.

Loki smiled and pushed his empty plate away from him. "You know ... this is starting to feel suspiciously like a date that you have bamboozled me into." He said walking up beside him. The servants would take care of the mess on the table, as they always did. He followed her out of the room, unsure as to where she wanted to go. Currently, he didn't really care.

"Bamboozled?" she asked with a hearty laugh rumbling in her throat. "That's an interesting word you've used, but I'll have you know that I haven't bamboozled you into anything," she told him as the two of them made their way along the balcony. "I merely suggested dinner, and you made arrangements. And if you want to talk shop about crossing borders on intimacy, let us not forget that you weren't the one who was pinned down today, but rather it was I." Playfully she wagged her finger at him, "If you're looking for someone to blame, you shouldn't be looking at me." Freya's teasing was all in good fun. Maybe bamboozled was the correct term to use, though it seemed impossible to manipulate a trickster as well practised as him. "Besides, when I left yesterday, I remember reminding myself of how absolutely lovely it feels to give someone some extra special attention," she explained with a shrug, "Especially when, for some reason, seeing you happy seems to have a profound effect on me."

Loki continued to walk slowly as he spoke. "It probably wouldn't if you knew the truth of who I am." He said so quietly, that after he had said it he hoped she had missed his words. His hands made his way into his pockets as he stared down at the ground, almost the same way he had when he had left his father's office that day he tried showing him his first use of magic.

Blinking a couple times in curiosity, Freya had taken a few brief steps ahead of him before she slowed her pace down as well. She turned to look back at him, having to lean over slightly to know for certain she was in his line of sight as he stared at his feet. "Oh, I highly doubt that, Loki... so long as that smile of yours doesn't change," she told him, attempting to cheer him up, but she could already feel that something was weighing very heavily on his heart. "Do you think my care is that fleeting?" she asked him raising an eyebrow and reaching a hand up to his bicep, urging him to walk in stride with her. "Try me... Tell me." she paused and realized she might have sounded a little demanding, "please..." she whispered with a gentle nudge.

Loki sighed. "I have no doubt that you heard about Thor's little trip to Jotunheim that started this war and his banishment." He said more than asked. "When we were fighting, one of the frost giants touched Volstagg's arm. It burned him pretty badly. A few minute later, or at least what felt like a few minutes, I went to stab one of them. The frost giant grabbed onto my forearm." He said pausing to look down at his left hand, the one that was grabbed. "Its frost ate away at my armour like it was nothing. It just fell apart under its hand, and when it touched my skin, when I prepared for it to burn me." Loki paused again. "It didn't." He looked away from her. "I watched as the area around its hand, my skin turned blue. The same shade as the frost giant that held me. The colour faded up into my hand almost engulfing my entire arm. It was weird. It felt like something was being lifted off of me. Like I had never felt normal before and that this ... this difference in my skin, from the frost giant touching me ... I felt like that was normal. But at the same time I was frightened."

He didn't stop walking as he spoke. He knew no one would be in these halls at this time. "When I returned, I went to the armoury, where the Casket of Ancient Winters is kept. When I picked it up the same thing happened, but Odin stopped me. I asked him if I was cursed. I could almost hear the laugh in his voice when he said no. I made the connection between the change and the cause. I confronted him about it. He explained to me who my real father is, and why he took me."

He paused and laughed slightly. "Odin told both me and Thor, that we were both born to be kings. He wasn't lying about that at least. I was born to be a king. I was just never intended to be a king of Asgard. He intended to raise me here, so that I may learn the Asgardian ways, learn compassion towards its people. Then he was going to send me back to Jotunheim, to rule there. He thought that with his own 'son' ruling Jotunheim the wars would stop." He looked back down at his hands again. "I've been nothing but another stolen relic of his, locked up until he has a use for me. I'm nothing but a pawn, even now. No better worth, than to rule a baron waste land with a dilapidated ice castle for Odin's gain."

"Ah..." said simply, a weak smile on her face. "Listen to me Loki... because I am not Asgardian either, I have been adopted into this culture, and I to have been used as a vessel for peace. No men, gods, elves, giants... whatever - none of us are monsters, and all of us are misunderstood to some extent. All men bleed, and weep, and love, no matter who they are." Freya inhaled a deep breath and linked arms with him as the two of them walked. "To teach compassion and understanding is something any good parent should do. Odin having taught it to you, and it being something that you will undoubtedly teach to your own children some day. You are not a pawn... because that should suggest that someone is controlling you, and with a personality like yours, I find the very thought of controlling you utterly impossible."

The way they were walking lent Freya very little opportunity to look at his face, which considering the topic was something she felt was required. Stopping their pace, Freya turned to look at him intently. "Remember how I told you that love is sometimes cruel?" she asked him and then pointed a finger straight into the middle of his chest just over his heart. "Odin is capable of this kind of love, and has given it to you so that you would crave the kind of sweetness that a good man constantly looks for. Trickster though you might be, you have a kind heart Loki, and kind hearts make for good kings. Whether that is of Asgard or Jotunheim." Her face softened, and there was a nearly overwhelming need to reach out for him and hold on to him. "But a heart can't work properly if it's broken..."

"You're wrong about me Freya." He said quietly. "I don't have a kind heart. I understand the concept of kindness. Thor has always been kind to me, Odin had taken me in when my true father had left me to die for the sin of being 'to small', Frigga has raised me as her own son, and despite everything else, I've never felt different around her." He said quietly. "If I am not a monster that the Asgardian's make Frost Giants out to be ... Then why do I hate them so much? When I know I should not. They gave me life, they gave me my existence ... Yet I still hate them with a firing passion, so deep it hurt my heart to know that they even still exist."

"Well of course you hate them Loki! In fact, such a thing could not make you more Asgardian in your mentality," she explained to him, continuing to walk with him very slowly along the balcony which had begun to slope down into one of the park areas surrounding Asgard's palace, her arm still casually linked with his. "You have been conditioned your entire life by the people who surround you every day, by Thor... by the Warrior's Three, that the Jotuns are nothing more just a race of murdering Goliaths who would stop at nothing to get what they want. But until the day of Thor's 'almost' inauguration, many Asgardians had not heard anything about them in centuries." she explained, though knowing in her heart that you cannot simply make a hatred that intense go away. "Asgard's hatred of them is based on legend, misunderstanding and fear... and doesn't that sound an awful lot why you seem to think people dislike you?" she asked him finally as they stepped off on to a beaten path through a rather large green space.

"And guess what?" she asked him patting his arm, "They're wrong about you too. Hating and misunderstanding people does not make you a bad person. The only reason you've chosen to hate the Jotuns so much is because you know they are a threat to your family and to your realm. There's nothing more kind and noble than that. Why shouldn't you hate them?... but now you've come to realize that you are one." Lifting her brows, she tilted her head back and forth. "Well, now see that complicates things a bit... because you can't stop hating them... and so you choose... what? To hate yourself? Listen to me..." she stood on a grassy area which was lined with golden leaved trees. "You're a very intelligent man... and I know that nothing I say can take away your hatred for the Jotuns. I just don't wish for you to hate yourself. You're not a monster Loki... and to tell me that you are is to insult my judge of character," she told him as a little joke, a small smirk on her lips.

Looking down his arms she tugged at the fabric until he'd removed his hands from his pockets. Taking each one of them in her own, she turned his palms up so that she could see them before looking up at his face with a large, sad, pair of eyes. "You believed for your entire life, you were Asgardian. More than that, that you were the true biological son of the All-Father. I'm here to tell you that who you are is not judged by your mind, or your heart, or the blood that runs through both of them, but it is what you do with these..." she said referring to Loki's relatively large hands, "that people will remember you for. Unless that is... like me, they have the honour of knowing you personally."

Almost sadly, she looked back down at the palms of his hands before she released him. "Sometimes I wish people could see themselves the way I see them, especially you."

Loki watched her confused, his eyebrow raised as she spoke. He didn't understand why she so understood. "I ... I don't understand why you are so understanding. You're not even surprised by this ... And if you are you're doing a very good job of hiding it. Either that," He said, gently placing his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his. "Or you are a very good liar." He said, his green eyes boring into hers.

Freya had no problem gazing right back at him. "You said yourself that you weren't much for titles, Loki. I've got news for you; Asgardian, Jotun, Elf, Man... These are titles. What truly matters about a man is what he does with the love in his heart and the ideas in his mind. You desperately seek an end to war, you took your father's throne when he could not sit upon it, and you've stood by your family's side knowing all the while that there was something different about you... I understand because I know you wish to be understood. I'm making an effort to give that to you, so please don't accuse me of lying particularly after I told you never would," she said to him with the distinct tone of disappointment, pulling her chin away from his delicate touch and gazing away from him with a slight pout.

Loki lifted her chin gently to look at him once more. He hadn't meant to insult her, after she had been so kind and understanding. He felt something towards her, he'd never really felt towards anyone before. But he couldn't really pin point what that feeling was. He was unsure of what to say to her, he had never apologized before, unless he didn't really mean it. That he'd done a lot of. But her ... He felt sincerity in wanting to apologize. Not knowing how to say it sincerely he did something neither really expected. He leaned forward slightly and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her immediate response was a pair of wide eyes and an instantaneous blush. He must not have meant to offend her, but a simple apology would have sufficed. None-the-less she nearly felt bad when she realized that he was making an effort to show her tenderness, with his eyes closed, his hand still gently placed on her chin. Freya couldn't help but smile as she drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes as well, only softly kissing him back in much the same way he'd kissed her. The whole idea of standing here in the garden, kissing the king made her giggle softly, placing her hand delicately on his chest. Taking her lips away from his she blushed radiantly, her eyes still locked on his. "That's one hell of a way to apologize, Loki... I fail to see how you ever get in any trouble."

Loki stepped back, a little embarrassed by what he had done. "Yes well ... It would be a little awkward if I kissed my father like that." He said with a slight laugh.

Freya chuckled, rolling her eyes with a nod of her head. She couldn't help but agree with him. "Yes well, if you'd like you can reserve such apologies for me," she chirped, offering him a small wink. "And I'll certainly have to find more opportunities for you to feel the need to... apologize." She moved as if to walk past him, patting him on his shoulder a couple times. "No need to be embarrassed Loki... that was really quite sweet."

Loki laughed. "Well if I'm to reserve them for you, what would I do if I come across another maiden I have unintentionally insulted or offended?" He asked with a smirk as they continued to walk slowly through the garden. "And I wasn't embarrassed ..." He said in defence of himself. He never got embarrassed. Sometimes acted it. He knew how to act to get what he wanted. Though, was he really acting with her?

She raised her brows with a rather snarky grin on her face, looking up at him as the two of them walked. "First I'm a wench, and now I'm a maiden... I must say I am moving up the ranks rather swiftly, aren't I?" she asked with a shrug. "Well, then I suggest to offer to kiss any woman as your apology and see how well that turns out for you," she said half in jest knowing wholeheartedly that there was no way Loki would actually do something like that. "To be completely honest, it's been some time since I've been kissed at all. Personally, I'm of the opinion that more men should apologize in such a way. There would be far fewer wars I imagine," she said, immediately wondering in that was information she should have shared.

Internally she wondered if everything she'd said to him had done anything to actually help mend his bruised emotions. He appeared to be in good spirits as the two of them rounded a bend in the path, the sound of rushing water from a river coming ever closer to them.

Loki laughed. "Well then perhaps I should go to Jotunheim and propose to kiss King Laufey in lieu of the war." He said with a laugh, not really wanting to kiss Laufey either for he was both a frost giant AND his biological father. But he wouldn't bring that up. He had already told her that he was a frost giant. And she had been accepting of it. Perhaps she wouldn't be so much if she found out WHO precisely his father was. "Either way ... I think I'll save my kisses for you ... I think I'd rather like it that way." He said with a smirk.

"Merely for apologies? You see... that's the kind of agreement that ends wars, Loki," she said with a mild chuckle as the two of them approached a bend in the river, its sandy bed licking at the edge of the path. The sky was mostly black now, save for the millions of stars that regularly hung in the sky over Asgard. Picking up a flat stone she skipped it across the surface of the water. "Well, like I said I'm going to have to get you to apologize more often," she told him with a playful wink. Their flirting back and forth was doing wonders for her ego more than she would have expected. Somewhere in her mind it left Freya wondering how fleeting his affection really was. Was this a day to day thing, or was his affection actually developing? Loki kept his emotions very cloudy in that respect, and it was more or less impossible for her to tell.

"Or you could just ask." He said simply, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. "I mean ... if you wanted it ... I may be generous enough." He laughed as he bent his hand into the water and splashed a little bit at her.

She took a step away from him to avoid his splashing, chuckling softly. His suggestion was enough to make her blush again, but she tried to play it cool as she gazed away and shrugged it off. "Generous? Well that's quite the suggestion, but affection isn't worth a lot if you have to go around begging for it, now is it?" she asked and then turned to give him a sly smile. "How about this... should you feel the need, do what your heart desires, hmm?"

Sliding out of her shoes she sat on the mostly dry river bank, her knees bent up to her chest. "I can't help but say that I'm a little surprised, seeing as I... what did you say earlier? Bamboozled you into a date? Was that it?" she asked with a giggle, looping her arms around her knees.

Loki laughed and sat down next to her, though he didn't remove his own shoes. It would take him to long and he didn't wish to waste his energy to use magic just to remove his shoes. "Yes well ... once bamboozled, you can't be bamboozled again. So might as well make the best of it, no?" He asked laying back on the bank, his hands behind his head, his feet crossed at his ankles.

"Ah... So this is a onetime deal then, hmm? Well, I suppose that makes sense, seeing as the word denotes that one has been tricked into doing something. Imagine me, tricking the very God of Trickery." she teased and bent back slightly to look upon him. "Well, if that's the case than I suppose I should be making the most of it as well, hmm?" Freya asked him, leaning back to prop herself up on her elbows, which buried themselves in the soft sand. "I'll tell you what though, if I never say the word 'bamboozled' again, it might be too soon." Glancing at him for a few more seconds, she turned her attention to the sky, leaning her head on his chest as she did.

"You know ... People could be watching us." He said simply, more a matter-of-fact than anything else. "It wouldn't do well for your reputation to be seen with me. I am the villain after all." He said, not commenting on her cuddling up to him, though he didn't mind it.

"Who's villain? Certainly not mine..." she said with a smile and looked up to him. "And if there are people watching, it's actually going to be good news for your reputation as opposed to bad news for mine. I'm reminded on a fairly regular basis why the people of Asgard love me so..." she rolled her hand around in a repetitive gesture without going into too many details. "Maybe..." she began, running a scenario past him, "they'll see us together and say, 'Oh! Loki is friends with Freya, so perhaps he's not as sinister as we thought' which would be good, seeing as you seem to think people have the wrong idea about you." She patted his chest a couple times and snuggled up to him a bit. "Not to worry Loki... one day people will see you for how genuinely kind your heart is, and if not..." she trailed of a moment, clenching her hand into a fist. "You can crush them with your bare hands!" she told him as a joke hoping she'd get some kind of a rise out of him.

Loki laughed slightly. "That sounds more like something my brother would do." He said, and fell into silence. 'Crush them with my bare hands ...' He thought, before smirking slightly. His mind went back to something Heimdall had said to them before they left. 'To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim ...' Loki smiled. 'Perhaps that's not a terrible idea at all.

It was strange for Freya to feel at peace with someone like this. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she sat with someone and watched the stars go drifting by, particularly when there weren't any guards or Valkyries, or anything else to disrupt the silence. She turned so that she was more or less laying on her stomach next to him, her fingertips adjusting a couple of his stray dark hairs back into place. "I trust you had a good day then?" she asked him, hoping that she'd at least done something in the way of keeping him company. Even during their earlier conversation, Loki hadn't seemed as downtrodden as he had been the day before.

"I did ... Though no doubt I'll be regretting it later. I'm sure there's something I should have been doing that the council will get mad at me for not attending to and calling me irresponsible." He said moving his hand down and putting it around her shoulder hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes, a small grin on her lips. "Oh, Loki... you worry too much, you know? Do you have responsibilities? Yes... you do, but this is why I wish everyone knew you a little better. Can one really expected to be at the top of his game going through everything you're going through? You should be..." she blushed, pausing as she felt his arm around her shoulder, "you should be easing yourself into this... seeing as there's no telling how long you'll be doing this for."

"I should be jumping into this head first as far as people are concerned. If it where any other time, then sure ... then again, any other time Thor would be king and we'd currently be in battle..." He sighed realizing he was going to start ranting again. He paused when he heard footsteps behind them. Thinking it was one of the guards he looked up, uncaring. His eyes widened and he pushed Freya away from him, rolling in the opposite direction as a blade came down right where his head had been, the blade grazing his cheek splitting it open. A fine red line marring his otherwise perfect face.

Freya had been hastily pushed out of the way, rolling over a couple times, laying on her stomach as she came to a halt. Immediately acknowledging that the two of them had been attack, Freya flipped her red hair away from her face to see who it had been. She recognized the face almost instantaneously. "Forseti! What on Earth are you doing?" Freya called out to him but he had this maddened look in his eyes.

"You roll around in the sand with this demon while the rest of Asgard sits on the brink of war with Jotunheim!" he called out, pointing the edged weapon at Loki, who Freya could see was slightly injured by the swing of Forseti's blade.

She stretched out her hand to Forseti to try to capture his attention and calm him down. "My friend," she started in, "Please listen to me, you've lost yourself. Regardless as to what you might think of Loki he is your King and you have made an attempt on his life. I suggest removing yourself before you cause yourself any more trouble."

He growled and snapped at her. "That's the thing with you, Freya... you're less than a whore. You're like a dog without an owner who will sniff at the boots of anyone who sits upon the throne, whether it be Odin or this monstrosity here," he hollered, pointing the weapon once again at Loki.

Freya had already stretched out her other hand to Loki, the look on her face clearly marked with concern, begging him not to do anything rash. "Say what you want Forseti... but you know better than most what will happen to you should you swing that blade once more."

"Yes I do, I shall free Asgard from this tyrannical little bastard," he said defiantly, raising the broadsword over his head to bring down on Loki once again.

Loki held his hands up, as if to block it with his hands, but instead the blade was deflected as if hitting an invisible shield. "You call me a tyrant, when you're the one swinging around a blade at an unarmed man when he was unaware?" He asked. "I'll be generous and allow you to walk away right now, before you do something stupid. I promise you, you will not succeed in killing me. The only thing you will succeed in is ruining your own life."

"I'll take three steps before you stab me in the back," Forseti gnashed his teeth with a growl as he continued to press the sword down into the shield with amplifying force.

"No, don't you see! He's not even fighting you back now!" she called to him, her arm still stretched out. "Had he been the kind of person you believed him to be he would have attempted to kill you already. Still, you carry on with your jaded perception. Stop and think for a moment Forseti. This isn't like you!" Forseti was a God of Justice, and so it made no sense to Freya why he would attempt to take justice into his own hands by killing Loki out of what was a passionate emotion. Something was terribly wrong.

Just as Freya was about to open her mouth to sooth Forseti once again, she could hear the footsteps of quickly approaching guards. Several of them swooped down upon him all at once, pulling him away from their King as he wildly swung his sword left and right. As soon as the threat was removed she hurried through the sand and over to him to make sure he was alright.

Loki hugged her slightly, and looked to Forseti before looking at Freya. "Are you alright?" He asked. Even though it was him that had been attacked and was bleeding, he wanted to make sure she was okay. To be honest, he had to say that was a first. Though he supposed it would look good for his image.

Freya's face was devastated, as she looked over the cut to his cheek. "Am I alright?" she asked as if that was the least of her concern. She carefully inspected his face, blushing as she felt him put an arm around her. "I'm fine... though feeling awfully guilty that I didn't take your advice on people's perceptions more seriously," she confessed, turning to the guards who had removed Forseti's weapon and were holding him back from struggling.

"What will you have us do to him, King Loki?" the leader of them asked in a formal tone.

Turning her back to the guards, Freya placed a hand on his shoulder and proceeded to whisper into his ear. "Please show him leniency... I have known Forseti for centuries. He is usually a logical man and I sense something is very wrong with him. He should be taken to healing and observed. It makes no sense why he would want to kill you so suddenly." she told him, her blue eyes flashing up to his face. Though the man had nearly killed Loki and hurled all manner of insults at her, there was still a deep compassionate expression painted on her face.

Loki watched Forseti for a few moments before he decided. He knew no one heard Freya's words, let alone knew she spoke them, her face turned into him as she had spoken, her face hidden from them. "Take him to the hospital wing. I want him watched at all times, make sure he stays there. He'll have a full mental evaluation and if he checks out fine, then lock him in the room with no doors or windows." He said simply.

Forseti began to argue, struggling against the guards. Loki moved away from Freya and stepped directly in front of Forseti, his face inches from his.

"Be glad I am not banishing you from Asgard, or executing you. As my father would have done had the attempt been on his life instead of mine!" He leaned in a bit closer, his mouth next to his ear. "Be glad Forseti ... that the lady was here. Otherwise you would be." He smiled at him as he stepped back.

Forseti's eyes flashed to her as he was hauled away. Freya on the other hand was trembling, as she found that she often did once the need for her adrenaline had faded away. Inhaling a shuttered breath she took a few steps over to where Loki stood. She was quiet for a moment, silently rubbing her hands together as if to warm them. Instead she closed her eyes before gently cupped his injured cheek in the palm of her hand, a pins and needles feeling washing through her skin as she assisted him in healing the wound on his face. Once she'd removed her hand from his face she delicately took hold of his chin in just the same way that he had taken a hold of hers earlier. Tilting his head carefully, she placed three small kisses along what would have been a scar. "I'm sorry, Loki..." she whispered, her expression heartbroken as her hand caressed his cheek for a moment longer making sure all traces of the cut were gone.

Loki shrugged and gently pulled her hand away from his face. "I'm far since used to it by now." He said. "It happens almost every day. It's just before it was my father dealing out the punishments, not me. They usually got a slap on the wrist."

It seemed so incredibly unfair that the rest of Asgard thought of him in this way. Other than himself he had no one to defend him in any kind of way. It seemed that even if a situation had even a whisper of Loki's name attached to it, he ended up taking most of the blame. When he took her hand away from his face, she didn't let him go, taking his large hand in both of her considerably smaller ones. "You don't deserve this treatment... underneath anyone's hand, whether that be from your acquaintances or from your father himself. I feel like I could give you every inch of kindness I could muster and it would hardly ever matter. Everywhere you look there appears to be more bad than good in the world, doesn't there?" she asked him and sighed, feeling particularly low with how their wonderful day had ended. It was rare for Freya to feel so terrible, and she couldn't imagine what was going through poor Loki's mind after something like this.

Suddenly she remembered the fact that he'd pushed her out of the way before being injured himself, and guilt wore on her heavily. She squeezed his hand, glancing up at him once more with her doleful eyes. "You save my life, Loki..." she whispered, her eyes dropping down to her feet, "Thank you..."

"Well ... technically the blade was aimed for me, and would have missed you by several inches." He said with a shrug. "I was just making sure it missed by several more. So really ... I didn't do anything." He moved his hand in indication towards the path again. It was getting late and he had to be up early tomorrow. He had further plans to go through and perfect. "Shall we?"

She nodded, and seemed a little disappointed as the two of them walked back toward the palace, this time at a much quicker pace than how they had arrived. Additionally, the walk was significantly quieter. Neither of them said much of anything and it wasn't hard to see why. Loki had tried to tell her from the very beginning that he was unloved and hated. Freya... with her capability to see only the good in people had been more or less a little devastated by the fact that perhaps Loki was right in his perception of others.

As the two of them walked up the balcony the way they'd come, ahead they could see three guards, one of them holding her cloak of falcon feathers. "Don't stop doing what you're doing... and I know you don't believe it to be much, but perceptions of you will inevitably change. You can't be the universe's scapegoat, Loki... things don't work that way."

As they approached the guards Freya impatiently held out her arm for her cloak, which was given to her. "Good luck, Loki..." she said her voice as downtrodden as it had been the entire time back. Slipping on the cloak and continuing down the balcony that would eventually lead her back to the front of the palace. She could have flown home and been there in less than a second, but she didn't much feel like it. Tonight, she'd walk... she had some things to think about anyway.

(A/N - Our longest chapter to date, hope you all enjoy and please please please R&R ... that little review button looks awfully inviting doesn't it?)


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Frigga sat quietly by her husband's bed side. She had spoke to him much over the last few hours, and her voice was growing weary. She told him about everything she could, though nothing to cause him unneeded stress. She neglected to tell him of her worries of Loki, though the worries where there. She sighed and she took Odin's hand. "Despite everything, your son is doing very well on the throne. He is behaving responsibly." It was the first bit of information she had said about Loki. "He is a little troubled about the responsibility, but he is handling it well. His friends have asked him to allow Thor to return. Despite his love for his brother, he won't undo your last command. He wouldn't wish to defy you such." She said, with a small tear in her eye.

Freya had been listening, perched atop the golden palace close to the roof they often left open during the day. She knew what Frigga was trying to do, and it had been commendable, but several days had passed since Freya had seen Loki and by the mere whisperings through Asgard, she could tell that he was up to no good... or at least what people believed was no good. "You must be careful with open windows, Lady Frigga," she said with a smile as she slid in through the window, landing gently on the ground with the aid of her cloak. "You never know when a little birdie might fly in..." she said before bowing deeply to her.

This was Freya's first time seeing the two of them since Odin had been sleeping, and her heart broke for the two of them, watching the tearfully eyed Frigga hold on to her husband's hand as she spoke to him gently. Sitting on the opposite side of the large bed, Freya looked over at Frigga with a weak smile before glancing down at her good friend. Odin looked almost peaceful as he slept, though there was darkness in the room that lingered overhead. Being as well acquainted with death as she way, Freya knew that wasn't the fear that hung in the room. "Milady I needn't remind you that this is the All-Father, hmm?" Freya said with a weak smile. "He can see your tears just as well as I can, and he knows why you cry just as well as I do."

Frigga smiled sadly at her. The girl had given her a bit of a fright, but it meant little. "My family is slowly falling apart." She said sadly. "Odin may never awaken, My eldest son may never return ... my youngest ..." Frigga sighed. "I know he knows what is going on, and it must stress him terribly knowing there is nothing he can do about it." She looked back down to Odin. "But I just hope that what Loki is planning, whatever it may be, is the right thing."

Freya's stature was a little more guarded around Frigga than it had been around Loki. When there was an importance on diplomacy Freya always took the time to be cautious of her demeanour, particularly when Odin was involved. She glanced casually as Frigga's outstretched hand held on to Odin's, a sad expression crossing over her mouth. "Loki seems to believe that no matter what he is told... that he is a 'monster' like the ice giants he now knows himself to be. Other people's perception of him has influenced his own. I fear that if Loki cannot begin to see the good in himself then he may resort to madness. If I cannot soften his heart, I have a hard time believing that anyone will be able to." Freya took a large sigh, shaking her head ever so slightly. "I've given him all the kindness I can... I'm not sure what else I can do for him."

Frigga felt her own guilt grow a bit. Since her son had become king, she had seen him little, and no doubt he would want her support. But even so, she could not bring herself to leave Odin's side. "Just be there for him." She said. "Be there for him, and continue to show him your kindness. I am sorry for putting this burden on you. But do what I am not." She said sadly. "As much as I wish to be there for my son, I do love him dearly, I cannot find it in myself to be away from my husband's bed side." She said sadly. "I'm sorry if that sounds selfish. And I'm sure Odin would like me to be with Loki but ..." She felt tears spring to her eyes. What was she to do when her family had become so divided.

Freya smiled sweetly to her. "Frigga, I've nearly laid down my life for your family before... Surely I'd do it again if I had to. Loki is a sweet man with a good heart. I need only let him know it's there. Your strength will eventually lead your husband to recovery. Death does not linger around him," she said encouragingly, standing to her feet. "I can do many things, Frigga... but building confidence is not one of them. Loki's heart has been trampled under years of what he believes was Odin's favouritism of Thor... and I can't help but understand where he's coming from. Thor is the 'Pride of Asgard' while Loki seems to operate as a part-time king, full time scapegoat."

Pausing to glance at Odin, the softness in her heart melting for her dear friend. "I love Odin as a brother... indeed more than my own brother..." she said with a chuckle. "But Loki's heart is broken... broken with thoughts of inadequacy, incapability of measuring up... he picks at his weaknesses like scabs. I care very much for Loki... and I will do whatever I can to defend him. He needs it right now. You have my word that I'll try my very best to..." she thought for a moment and smiled, "Well... do whatever it is our young King needs right now."

Frigga turned to Freya and put her hand on hers. "Loki is lucky to have you at his side. As I am grateful that you are there for him." She said with a small smile. "How has it been going between you two anyway?" She said a small little knowing smile on her face.

"I haven't really been at his side. I haven't seen him for several days. That's one of the reasons I'm here. I wanted to see you, Odin... offer you my support. The other was to seek out Loki. The last time I saw him he was not in entirely good spirits, unfortunately." Heaving a rather large sigh she ruffled her free hand through her red hair. "Loki is..." she paused for a moment, inhaling deeply, "I don't quite know," she said with a chuckle before waving away her thought. "You know me Frigga, I don't go looking for affection. He seems to like me, but he seems to... not, at the same time. I don't know..." she shrugged and glanced at the sunlight from out the open window.

Frigga smiled. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" She said quietly, "Perhaps I can try to help?"

"We'd gone for a walk after dinner... Got to talking, and Loki told me about his recent discovery regarding his race. We spoke about it for a while as we walked. I tried my best to inspire him... because truthfully, I care not if Jotun blood is running through his veins. I think just as my words were starting to stick... we were attacked by Forseti." she shook her head several times, still unable to comprehend exactly what had happened. "I'd never seen him like that before... he seemed out of his mind."

Sighing heavily, Freya still realized how incredibly guilty she still felt about the whole ordeal. "Loki had tried to tell me that people detested him... and of course, being the delusional sod that I am... I said that he should have more faith in people." Freya looked very distraught, the light from the torches causing the tears that hung on the cusp of her eyes to sparkle intensely. "My stupidity nearly got your son killed... he was cold toward me after that. I don't blame him... I've been cold to myself the last few days for the same reason."

Freya's hand gently patted the back of Frigga's. "You needn't... nor do I expect your help. Your energy is best spent on your husband. Keep talking to him. You cannot hear his heart like I can. He screams out his love for you, hoping that you can hear it," she said softly, bowing her head to her.

Loki was attacked? Why had she not been informed? "There was an attempt on his life? Oh, perhaps I should go and speak with him. I had no idea." She said slowly standing from her seat.

Freya's eyes grew to an absolutely tremendous size as she held up her hand to stop her. "Oh goodness no!" she said to her maybe a little too casually, taking a breath to calm herself. "If Loki hasn't told you already it's because he wants you to stay focused. He's alright, no harm had come to him." she lied hoping that would ease Frigga back into her seat. "And if he finds out that I'm the one who told you... he might be even angrier than he is now... if he is angry." Freya was really only guessing at this point, but after so much time had passed without much contact from him, she had to imagine that he wasn't very happy with her.

"I should find him, if only to see how he's doing..." she told Frigga patting her on the back of the hand. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just busy is all." Now she was just being transparent... and while she was sure Frigga would be able to see that, she rushed herself toward the door, bowing to Odin and his queen before two guards closed the door behind her.

Chapter VI

Tentatively she made her way to the throne room where she entered from a side hall instead of the front corridor. Loki appeared almost menacing as he sat upon his throne, the shadows of the mid-day sun cast long across the room. She was almost timid as she came into his view. "I haven't heard from you in several days... I came to see how you were," she said softly... looking up at him from the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne.

Loki opened his eyes and glanced at her, his face unreadable. "I wasn't aware that anyone was allowed in the throne room without my consent." He said, though spoke to his guards more than her. "Leave us." He said. None of the guards hesitated as they left the king alone with Freya. He ran his finger over his lip as he did when in deep thought as he watched Freya stand in front of him. Gungnir stood next to the throne, as if of its own accord. He didn't say anything in response to her words. To be honest, he wasn't even sure why she had bothered coming.

Her eyebrows immediately shifted from a hopeful expression to that a dog might have if you had scolded it. Her head cowered toward her shoulders and in her chest there was this slight fear that perhaps Loki was more angry than she had assumed him to be. In her heart she'd hoped to come here and he would erase all of the guilt she'd wracked on herself over the last few days, but now that she had seen him this way, there was obviously more at work here than she had come to understand. "I... should not have come," she said hesitantly, hanging her head at the sound of his tone. He sounded very much the same cold king she'd come to see for the first time not that many days ago.

Her face was expressionless as she bowed to him deeply before rising back to her feet turning to walk out the front entrance of the throne room.

"FREYA!" His voice was loud and booming, possibly louder than it should have been. "I have not dismissed you. You come in here unannounced, to turn your back on me?" He asked standing from the throne slowly. "I thought you had more respect for your king than that. Is that not what you told me? Or was that another lie? I'm having hard time determining when you're lying or not. You're so very good at it." He said stepping down a few steps. He talked with his hands as he usually did when confused or trying to make a point.

For a moment Freya felt like cowering into a hole. She never would have shown Odin such disrespect, why did she feel like she could get away with it with Loki? But, no! that wasn't true. She'd come here to check on him and now he was berating her. Freya couldn't stand for that, and it had never been in her nature to stand for that. "Oh, now suddenly it's 'King' again now that I'm not feeding you all the little niceties, hmm? I'm surprised you didn't call out the word 'WENCH!' as opposed to my name. But you know what? that wouldn't bother me as much as calling me a liar, which you've done now for the second time!" she hollered at him. "I have never lied to you and I told you I would never lie to you... You're a man and a king, and if I have something to say to you, I'll have the decency to tell you to your face." she explained to him her face falling into an expression of devastation. "Loki... what in all the realms has gotten into you?" she asked, incredibly nervous as to what his reaction would be.

"If you have never lied to me, then explain to me why you bothered wasting your breath, telling me that I didn't need to summon you! That you'd know from this ridiculous necklace! That all I would have to do is want you here and you'd be there?" He ripped the necklace off and threw it to the ground between them. "Or where you just too busy I wonder? To give me a word of ANYTHING?"

Watching Loki rip the necklace off and throw it to the ground was like feeling someone rip her heart out to do the same. Her eyes dulled significantly as if they had been windows where the light had suddenly been shut off - their vibrant blue moving to a steely cold grey. She slumped to her knees landing with a bit of a lifeless thud, using both her hands to scoop up the necklace as if it had been an insect flapping its glossy wings to free itself from the water.

She jolted her head back to look up at him, surprised by what he had just said. Slowly she shook her head several times, confused. "Wha.. what are you talking about?" she said in a voice hardly above a whisper. "I'd hardly heard or felt anything from you since we last spoke... the only thing I could hear was your heartbeat," she told him, glancing back down to the necklace as she cradled it in her hands. It was undamaged, but Freya's Brisingamen was such a sacred artifact that it could have very well gone down in history that Loki had thrown it to the ground in disgust.

Loki sneered at her. "Save me your lies, if you didn't want anything to do with me you could have had the decency to say so!" He said turning back to his throne, his back to her. "I'm far since used to people pushing me away, it's hardly a shock that you would to!" He said before sitting back down. He forced the tears in his eyes back, keeping them from tearing up. He wouldn't show weakness to this woman who had hurt him. She probably did it on purpose. Gave him the necklace, got close to him. Did it for the purpose of feeling his heart break. Tear so easily like the wings of a wounded butterfly.

Still on her knees, gazing up to Loki as he sat cold, and hard like a statue perched upon his throne, scowling at her, the both of them seemingly on the verge of tears. For a long time she did not know what to say... until, without thought or control she took a breath and spoke. "Like music on the water is thy sweet voice to me..." she said, exhaling softly at the end of her quiet sentence, she said with a forced and pained smile, delicately lifting a hand to her chest. "If you had called out to me from the farthest realms I would hear you, and I would come for you. I vow to you upon my very life that I would not and have not lied to you. But I did not hear you calling, Loki... that's why I came here today." It was nearly a struggle to stand to her feet but eventually she pulled herself up. "I had spent the last several days waiting on bated breath for you to summon me... hoping you were not angry with me, hoping I could come to see you, and..." she stopped and hung her head, looking to the necklace still glimmering in her hands. "I don't understand what happened..."

"Then you cannot claim to never lie. Intentional or not, you have lied. You promised the necklace would always call to you when I needed you, and it has not." He said, funny how he was nit picking her for such a small lie, when he himself was the master of lies and trickery. Then again, he had been raised on a lie, raised with nothing but lies, so was it really a surprise that he had turned out as such. "Leave me ..." He said waiving her off, looking away from her so that he would not have to watch her expression. "Take your necklace and go. I have no wish to ever see you again." He said, his voice breaking slightly. That wasn't true, he wanted to see her again. But it hurt too much to look at her, to be around her. After tonight, she would surely hate him forever. She'd never forgive him for what he was about to do. But oh, how he wanted to go to her. Take her into his arms and kiss her like he'd never kissed anyone before. But he couldn't. If he did, he feared he would never let go, and he would not do what needed to be done.

She looked back at the necklace, smiling before gazing up at him. "Do you know why I exist?" she asked him, her voice nearly completely monotone, though her expression was vivid, her smile almost innocent. "I don't have a family, adopted or not. I have a brother I haven't seen in three hundred years. I have no father, no mother... I was created by the Gods. Do you know why?" she asked, not expecting an answer from him as he turned away from her. "The Gods were bored one day, you see... and so they created man. They watched them, but were still bored because they had nothing in their lives to draw them to one another. So... they created love, and they were no longer bored, so much so..." she said sniffling through a small chuckle, "so much so that the Gods decided to try love for themselves." Snickering she shook her head. "Then supposedly they created laughter, so that they could deal with the pain of love. Maybe that's where you come in, Loki..." she said referring to his uncanny ability to make her laugh.

"Compared to the other Gods, like your father... my age is a fraction of a percentage of what they are," she told him, climbing a few stairs, slowly getting closer to him. "But my life is too long. I spent so much time praying for a death that would never come. Because although I have love for every living soul... I never knew it for myself." Instead of standing over her King, she fell to her knees in front of him, "Then I met you... and your terribly shattered heart... and I didn't seek to fix it, so much as I was amazed that it mirrored my own." She took a deep breath and reached out for his hand, "As soon as I saw you, I had hoped that perhaps we could just, mend our broken hearts together... because I've been trying to do it for centuries, and it's just something I can't do alone."

Loki looked back down at her. Why couldn't she just leave. He tried to tune her out, but his ears would not listen. He absorbed every single word she had said. He looked down at her confused. "I'm not sure if there is anything left to mend." He said. "You can't fix the unfixable." He looked away from her again. "You shouldn't wish to be around me any way. You'll only get hurt. And I have no wish to hurt you, even though I know I will."

"So... You do not wish to harm me and yet there is no heart left to mend? These are not the words of a heartless man." she explained, pushing him a little further through her argument, "Those gentle lips that kissed me last night were not the lips of a heartless man. The man who came to me for my council, looking to please his realm and his father... he was not a heartless man. He was a man trying to do what he could with what little heart he had left after everyone else was done with it," she told him quietly. "But if it pleases you then I'll go... However, you're not saving me from any pain by doing so Loki..."

"It doesn't please me for you to go. But I will hurt you more if you stay, than I would if you left. Either way, no matter what I do, I will wind up hurting you." He said sincerely. "For that I am sorry. If I have ever been sorry for anything in my entire life ... I am sorry for this." He said, gently placing his index finger under her chin. "I know you meant good for me, I can see that now. I'm sorry for ever doubting you." His voice came in soft smooth waves as he leaned forward, his mouth meeting with hers. His left hand moved up to her side, before slowly moving up to cup her cheek. He kissed her softly, before deepening the kiss, kissing her as if it would be his last, his fingers threading through her hair.

Everything he was saying told her to leave, and everything he was doing told her to stay. Her heart seemed to vibrate and coil inside her chest like a knot of snakes all intertwining around one another. He was gentle at first, but when his kiss deepened she wrapped her arms up around his shoulders pulling herself up so that she was more level with him. After a moment she pulled her lips away, her forehead pressed against his as she looked into his eyes, one of her arms still locked around his shoulder as the palm of her opposite hand slid down to his chest. She exhaled feverishly, "Did you still wish for me to leave, my King?" she asked in a heated, passionate whisper.

Loki's eyes met hers, his mind screaming no, but he couldn't form the words. He pressed forward at the same time as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her once again. His silver tongue seemed to be tied, so he decided to use it in other ways. His tongue pressed against her lips seeking entrance, hoping that it would be granted as he moved his hands around her waist to pull her into his lap.

She gasped slightly as his hands took her by the waist, a gentle giggle vibrating the back of her throat when she landed in his lap. Her eyes flickering open for a fraction of a second, she opened her mouth just slightly at first, their lips locked onto one another as she straddled him, her arms drawing herself closer to him. There was something sinful about what they were doing, and where they were doing it... So much so that Freya wondered exactly how badly the two of them would be scolded if they were caught.

Sitting up slightly on his lap, she arched the small of her back, her hips rolling over his in a wave-like motion, her fingertips sliding over his jaw line which moved delicately as he kissed her.

Loki moaned slightly as she rubbed up against him. He broke the kiss, but by mere centimetres. Just enough to allow him to speak. "Careful," He said. "I've never been known for my self control." He said giving her fair warning before he latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking and nipping at the pale skin, his hands on her hips as he stilled her movements.

She pulled all of her hair over to rest on one shoulder, the one he was not currently covering in kisses. Smirking devilishly, she traced a finger from his jaw, down the length of his neck before trailing down to his shoulder and chest. "Now, why would I want you to exercise your self-control, hmm?" she asked him and peered down to him with a mischievous grin of her own. "I wouldn't think there was such a place for self-control in any of my godly departments..." she whispered to him, touching his chin much like her hand touched hers.

Despite the fact that his hands were still on her hips, she locked her gaze onto his green eyes as she rolled her hips again, and again rather rhythmically, all the while watching him for his reaction.

He closed his eyes and moaned slightly, his mouth opened a bit as his breathing quickened and his heart thudded a bit faster and harder in his chest. He felt his cock grow stiff inside his pants as she rubbed herself against him. "This is very naughty, wanting this in the throne room. You know anyone could walk in right?" He said, though didn't really care. The idea of someone walking in on them only made him harder, the thought that they weren't supposed to be doing this even more so. He laid open mouthed kisses up her jaw towards her ear before nipping at the lobe.

"Oh, I don't think anyone would have the nerve," she purred to him quietly "Seeing as you told the guards to get out and I'm pretty sure all of Asgard heard you angrily scream my name. I don't think anyone would have the guts to step inside this throne room." she told him with a wink, giggling as his breath tickled her ear, her shoulder naturally pulling up to protect the delicate sensitivity of her neck.

Leaning back slightly, she looked over his face, her eyes dancing from one of his features to the other. His eyes, his angled jaw, his perfect, boyish skin... sitting up slightly she placed delicate kisses down the bridge of his nose, smiling at him almost blissfully after she'd placed a kiss on the very tip of it. Sighing happily, Freya's hips moved from waves to gentle circular motions, the codpiece of his armour pressed a little more intently up toward her.

"How have you done this to me?" He asked quietly. "I've known you for ... well technically two days ... and you've turned my world entirely upside down." He said kissing her neck, and biting back a groan as she continued to rub up against him. He didn't mind, he knew he wouldn't finish from just that. "I don't know you, but at the same time I feel like I've known you forever." He said, moving his hips to press up against her.

"You need to know to know the little monotonous details of my life?" she asked him, looking over his face, biting gently on her bottom lip. "I have a feeling that there will come a day that when asked about the first day of my life, that I'll cite meeting you in the description," she told him quietly before inhaling a sharp gasp as he pressed his hips up to meet hers. Freya threw her head back, a high pitched moan escaping her, a smile spreading over her lips. When she had turned back to look at him she placed an intensely passionate kiss on his panting mouth, her tongue tracing small circles around his.

Loki groaned, his cock twitching at her words. "I think we're wearing a bit too much clothes." He said, aware that that wasn't a completely literate sentence, but to be honest, his mind was elsewhere. He brought his mouth back to hers as he slid his hand under her white dress, pulling it up over her hips as he grabbed her tight bottom. His tongue exploring her mouth as they kissed passionately.

Freya couldn't help but blush, seeing as there was a time she recollected where this throne room had once been full of people. Now it was silent, almost dark as the two of the cavorted on the most holy of holy places in all of Asgard. Well, what kind of Goddess of love would she be if she hadn't? she asked herself and released a short giggle that was followed by a long and satisfied moan. Looping her arms around his neck she laced her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Loki moved his hands up, and untied the straps of the top of her dress, the material falling forward exposing her bare breasts. He slowly kissed his way down her neck to her chest, before latching onto one of her breasts. His pants felt uncomfortably tight as she continued to rub up against him.

Exhaling a large sigh, Freya placed a delicate hand on the back of his head, shivering as she felt his tongue trace around her nipple. Her other hand had lifted into her hair, having grabbed a large chuck of it by the root for a moment as her hips continued to move in a fluid motion over his hips. Grinning to herself, she stopped moving and, almost a little too efficiently, reached under a small flap of fabric under on his pants, unfastening one of the buttons of his codpiece to relieve at least some of the pressure. "That's the thing with these Asgardian clothing choices. Always ready for battle and not much else, it would seem." she said with a giggle, referring to the complexity for getting into (and it seemed, out of) all these decorative costumes.

Very delicately she continued removing the small buttons until the codpiece came free, exposing his hardened cock beneath it. Gently allowing the piece to fall to the ground by his feet she leaned over to him, whispering softly into his ear. "You may do whatever you'd like... all I ask is that you do it gently," she told him and then raised an eyebrow to pair with her dark grin. "Well... at least at first anyway."

Loki moaned as she used her hand to free his cock from the offending material. He felt a bit of cool air rush over him, but it didn't bother him in the least. Loki brought his hand up to her other breast, pinching the nipple. "Anything?" He asked. "What if I have some really odd fetish that you wouldn't enjoy? Would 'anything' still apply?" He asked. He really didn't, he was really just teasing her. To further his teasing he moved his hands down between her legs and rubbed his finger against her clit, barely touching the skin, enough to tease her but not enough to please her.

She moaned softly, pairing it with a bit of a giggle. "Then I shall run naked and screaming from the throne room, that paints a pleasant picture, doesn't it?" Freya asked with another romantic chuckle vibrating at the back of her throat, knowing that she would never do such a thing. Drawing in a deep breath she closed her eyes once she felt his fingers gently massaging between her legs. Wetting her lips with her tongue, she moved her hips slightly, her warm opening pressed against his throbbing shaft. "I'm mostly naked, on your lap in a room designed to house hundreds of people. Surely you can't consider me a prude." Freya's voice was airy and romantic as he teased her, a small pleasured groan escaping her with every movement.

"I never said you where a prude." He said smirking as he pulled her down to kiss him again, his right hand at the back of her neck, partially threaded through her hair, his other rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance. His pressed his tongue against her lips once again seeking entrance, his tongue, not fighting hers, but dancing with hers. His large thick cock throbbed, white fluid dripping from the tip already as he ached to be inside of her.

Closing her eyes, Freya blushed as she thought about what had brought the two of them here to this moment. A week ago her contact with Loki had been so limited, now it felt as though the two of them were filling some kind of need in one another that they'd been looking for. She pressed her hips down ever so slightly on the head of his cock, her eyes flashing open in a moment of dark surprise when it felt considerably larger than she expected. A nervous chuckle escaped her as she sat back slightly to look at him a bit of a goofy grin on her face. "Oh..." Giggling she leaned forward, her chest pressing against his, gingerly placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is something amiss?" He asked, a slight knowing smirk on his face. Women have always had a bit of an issue with his size. Upside to being a frost giant he supposed. He was a quite a bit bigger than he probably should be for his body size. He nudged his cock up against her gently, allowing her to set the pace. He knew she could probably take it, but he didn't want to rush her, nor hurt her unnecessarily.

"Oh no, nothing seems to be amiss... nothing seems to be missing either, that's for sure." she chuckled, feeling him nudge up slightly. Taking a deep breath, she smirked to him, laying another small kiss on his lips while pressing down on him. A head of his cock pressed inside of her and it was enough to cause her to bite down on her bottom lip with a heavy sigh. She clenched her eyes closed, slowly backing her way inch by inch down the rest of his shaft, which just seemed to get thicker as she brought herself down to the base, her hips finally connecting with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck loosely she leaned her head on his shoulder, heaving another heavy sigh.

Loki moaned rather loudly as she sank fully down around his cock, completely sheathed in her wet heat. "Mmm fuck you feel so tight." He said closing his eyes and tipping his head back a moment before looking up at her, his green eyes meeting hers. Even with how wet she was, she still had a little bit of trouble sinking down on him, but once she was on him ... she fit around him so nicely. "So good ..." He whispered.

Her breathing immediately broke out into a faster pace, her heart felt like it might have been bouncing against her ribs. He was incredibly sized, and the sensation it gave her was half way between pain and intoxicating. Very slowly, Freya began moving her hips in rolling waves as she'd done earlier but this time, the feeling was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out... only her breaths, each of them sounding like a gasp of disbelief. Indeed there was quite a bit of disbelief involved in their little encounter.

Her hands clasped on his shoulders tightly before she pulled herself back into him, rocking herself back and forth on his cock, building herself up into a better rhythm. Pushing some of his stray dark hair away from his face, she smiled down at him weakly before planting a couple of very soft kisses on his lips. "You feel amazing..." she whispered to him, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

Loki leaned forward slightly and kissed her neck as he used his hands on her hips to help guide her over him, leading her into a rhythm that he enjoyed. This felt so scandalous doing this on his father's throne, but at the same time it made it so much better. Like it was the most naughtiest thing he could do, he felt almost like a kid fearing getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The excitement and nerves where ... exhilarating.

Once the two of them had worked themselves into a rhythmic pace, Freya could feel pleasure start waving over her again and again. Every single time he pushed into her she let out an uncontrolled moan, her eyes sealing themselves tightly closed as she continued to bounce on his cock. Personally she'd been afraid to go any faster, scared that she might possibly scream out if she wasn't careful, which could have potentially sent a crowd of guards into the room. Instead, feeling him slide all the way inside of her, filling her up completely she had to cover her mouth to keep her moaning from getting too loud.

She gave him another coy smile through the gaps in her fingers that were still placed over her lips. sorry... she mouthed to him, giggling softly as she laid her head on his chest once again.

Loki smiled wickedly. He reach his hand around the back of her neck, bracing his feet on the ground. He pulled her forward into a hard passionate kiss, stifling any noise as he thrust up into her hard and fast. His cock slamming into her over and over again. He could feel the pleasure coursing through his body with each thrust.

Freya's eyes went wide as he pounded himself up into her, the sensation was enough to drive her very close to insanity. She didn't have the capability to pull away from him and gasp for air. Instead her toes curled in her golden sandals, random muscles firing off, twitching randomly as her nerves became overloaded with pleasure. She was nearly thankful that his armour had still been there, since another one of her reactions had been to rake her fingernails down the length of his chest.

Loki broke the kiss, groaned as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. He could feel his orgasm building quickly. He reached between them and pulled his balls free of the fabric that was still around his hips, his balls slapping up against her with the force of each thrust. He moved his mouth closer to her ear, nipping at the lobe before whispering. "Cum for me."

At this rate that wasn't going to end up taking very long. Each time he'd slid into her she came just a little bit closer, and holding back had become more and more difficult since he'd poured all the more energy into his thrusting. One of her hands rested on the side of his neck as she looked at him with a set of puppy dog eyes nodding her head a couple times. Freya spoke with a delicate voice as she continued sliding her tight walls around him, "I don't think that will be much of a problem. Please don't stop..." she begged him in a whisper. If she could have made it last forever she might have, but it was impossible for her to hold out much longer without coming to a climax...

Loki smirked, tempted to do the opposite of what she had told him. He was tempted to freeze his thrusts, just to tease her, but with his own pleasure building and rising inside of him, he found that he couldn't even if he wanted to. Odin himself could walk in and he wouldn't even miss a beat. Not until his completion. He moved a hand around her back, holding her to him as he trust up into her over and over, his thick cock sliding in as deep as it could go as fast as it could go, the thick vein running along the underside of his shaft pulsing, his entire being begging for release.

There was an absolute impossibility in holding out forever. It was as if every muscle in her body was frozen, and yet somehow lit on fire at the exact same time. There was a thin layer of sweat coating her entire body, and where as at the beginning she had been nearly overwhelmed by the potential for voyeurism, now she didn't care. They could have been in a room just tiny enough to house the massive golden chair they had been sitting in as far as she was concerned, the rest of the world didn't exist.

With her hair slightly dishevelled, her body writhing slightly in his hands as he pushed up into her as quickly and as deeply as he could... there was a moment, a split second where Freya could hardly catch her breath. There was this wave of pleasure that came over her that was so incredibly ferocious it felt as though she's been pounded against the shore from a fifty foot wave. Almost helplessly she grasped onto the shoulder pieces of Loki's amour feeling as though if she wasn't careful, she just might get swept out to sea. Her mouth could hardly form words as her skin seemed to pulse and throb with every single heartbeat. "I..." she choked "I'm cumming...", her body almost freezing as every muscle tensed, including the ones that were wrapped around his seething shaft.

Loki cried out as he felt her walls tighten around him, engulfing his cock in a constant tight pulsing. The feeling of her clenching around his cock sent a jolt into his sac, his entire body tensing but he refused to slow down his thrusts as he came deep and hard inside of her, milking her orgasm from her body into his own.

Loki moaned as he watched her writhing on top of him. He noticed for the first time that he didn't sweat during sex like his partners, odd that he had never noticed it before. He thought it normal he supposed. He leaned up kissed her softly before resting his forehead on hers, his hand at the back of her neck.

Her thick, black, doe-like lashes shielded her eyes from his until she looked up at him, a cheeky little grin on her face. A shiver crawled up her spine when she had seen his green eyes piercing her. "Well... I think you might be the first King in the history of Asgard to..." she trailed off for a moment, a shrewd giggle escaping her "utilize your throne room in such a way," Freya explained, using a hand to push her hair out of her face. "I won't lie... there's a part of me that wishes we had retired to a bedroom somewhere so I could be laying next to you now. But, I just so impressed that I actually did something for once that I'm sure many people would frown upon. How incredibly unlike me." Her voice had remained the same kind of whisper as she was clearly in a bit of an afterglow stage. With her body still pressed against his. Slowly, she leaned on his shoulder to kiss his jaw several times, a satisfied and happy sigh escaping her.

Loki smirked. "Perhaps I am corrupting you. Run as fast as you can Freya! It's the signs of Ragnarok!" He said with a laugh, his cock softening inside of her. He tilted his head back slightly as she kissed his jaw. "Perhaps we should fix ourselves ... before someone does walk in, if they have no already." He said. "Besides, I have a bit of business I must attend to. As much as I don't wish to leave you right now ..."

She groaned loudly, now severely sorry that they two of them had not been in bed. The idea of moving right now just was not appealing, but she heaved a large sigh, tying up the straps of her white dress behind her neck to conceal her breasts. Sitting up she groaned slightly, feeling his cock slide out of her before she stood and bent over to pick up his codpiece from off the floor. "You simply must learn to keep a leash on that thing, Loki..." she teased him with a wink.

Watching him she placed her hands in her pockets, her eyes flashing as she felt her silver pendant there. She has such distrust for it that she hadn't even bothered to put it back on. "I truly don't know what happened, Loki... I could not hear you." she confessed, still looking down at it. "Though... I could feel your heartbeat, as though you were holding me tightly to your chest." There was something oddly romantic about that to Freya, and strangely enough it had been very easy for her to fall asleep this past week. "I know you have no faith in this anymore, but would you please hold on to it, if only to keep a piece of me with you?" she asked him kindly, stretching it back out to him. "But, for now... should you need me, maybe it'll be best to send a guard just in case, hmm?"

"Well now wouldn't that look suspicious?" He asked with a smirk. "If I'm telling a guard to summon you to my rooms every night?" He had a wicked grin on his face as he fixed his clothing and adjusted his hair to its usual slicked back form. He stood from the throne and helped her to tie her dress behind her neck again before taking the necklace from her. "I will keep it, close to my heart." He said putting it back around his neck and using his magic to place it beneath his armour. "Thank you ..."

"What's there to be suspicious about? I think people will begin to get the message soon enough," she told him, blushing slightly as she watched him put the necklace back on before it disappeared beneath his armour. Suddenly there was a shift in her emotions, as if something disastrous was quickly approaching, but she wasn't entirely sure as to what it was. She held on to him for a moment longer, biting onto her bottom lip. She took his hands in her own and kissed his bent fingers before standing on the tips of her toes to gently kiss his lips. "If you cannot summon me tonight... will you at least send news? I'm worried now that I know I can't hear you..." she told him, placing her hand over his chest where the pendant was laying underneath his armour. Reaching up, she smoothed down his hair once more before her hand trailed down to his cheek, her eyes scanning over his face. "Please remember no matter how alone you feel here on this throne that I'm with you, and that you have my heart, do you understand?" she whispered, smiling meekly as she took another deep breath, hoping the sense of dread would leave here.

Loki smiled at her. "Of course ..." He said simply. "Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us." He said taking her own hands in his and kissing her knuckles. He leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He heard the door open and a guard appeared.

"My King ... You ..." The guard glanced at Freya and kept his message cryptic. "You asked to be informed of Heimdall." He said simply. Loki's mouth twitched but he nodded to the guard who left seconds later.

"I really must be going." He said, kissing her once again.

Freya only smiled a cautious smile, nodding thoughtfully. "Of course..." she said quietly. She was a little struck for the feeling she had... but his words made her feel a little better. She'd go back to her temple, get some rest and within no time at all she'd be hearing from him again. Her eyes watched him as he seemed to cover her in affectionate little kisses, and for a moment her worry melted away almost entirely, another feminine giggle escaping from her. She'd seen this exchange between countless of other couples, but to feel it for herself for the first time was one of the most life-affirming things she'd ever felt... She truly didn't want him to go.

"Go on then..." she whispered nudging him onward as she stayed behind to collect her cloak from off the floor. She watched him feeling as though there was something terribly romantic about seeing him go off to tend to his Kingly responsibilities.

Loki nodded before leaving the room. He quickly made his way to the balcony overlooking the city. He watched Heimdall's tower for a few moments before he saw the Bifrost open. He sneered before turning to collect the Casket of Ancient Winter, and relieve Heimdall of his duty.

((A/N – Ok, and there you have it ladies and gents, chapter 5. I hope you all like, please R&R and tell me what you think.))


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

There had been a fury of guards outside the throne room, but under the secrecy of speed she was able to evade any sort of sideways glances that she knew she was likely to receive. She went home to her temple, feeling ever so much better then when she'd left to visit Asgard earlier this morning. Now it was the evening again, and Freya knew she was doing nothing more than biding her time, staving off boredom, waiting for Loki to send a guard to call for her... But then...

There was a tremendous crash, a sound that all of Asgard would have heard. Freya had been sitting in the tub when it happened, and turned her head immediately to look in the direction the sound had come from. She pulled herself up out of the water, a long silk cloak clinging to her still wet body as she made her way down the corridor and out to the veranda of her temple. Outside, several Valkyries watched with their unemotional gazes as the Bifrost seemed to ignite against the blackened night sky,

Immediately her heart fell to Loki, and she could sense his heartbeat flapping against her chest like the wings of a hummingbird. She turned to the Valkyries, "All of you in formal gear now. We're going to the palace," she informed them with militancy in her voice that she very rarely used. She marched sternly down the hall, the Valkyries disappearing to arm themselves for the trek to the palace. Freya spent no more than a couple minutes getting ready, changing, grabbing hold of her ceremonial weapon, but by the time she had returned back outside to wait upon the rest of the Valkyries, the Bifrost had disappeared into the distant blackness of the sky. Something in Freya's heart sank... What a miraculous tragedy this had turned into... and she had no clue as to why. "What in all the realms has happened?" she asked herself, her stunned eyes staring out into the darkness.

She couldn't wait for the Valkyries any longer. "Meet me at the palace. Something's terribly wrong," she said breathlessly, taking off in a shock of green light toward the bridge, the light from the Bifrost had completely vanished. As she neared it there was an indescribable pain that settled in the centre of her chest and by the time she'd reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the palace he could hardly move. The feathers of her cloak feeling as heavy as stone, trapping her to the ground.

Turning to glance to the stairs, standing there, staring at her unexpected arrival was Odin, and his beloved son Thor... Frigga coming daintily down the stairs to join them.

She looked at the two of them suspiciously for a moment. One had been sleeping, the other had been banished and now the King... the only seemingly permanent fixture out of the three, was missing. For a moment, Freya wondered if the last week of her life had been some love starved delusion. If it was, how in all the realms could it have concluded this way? "Odin..." she said to him calmly, using her scythe to assist her up a couple steps. "You're awake..."

As soon as she had spoke, Frigga came and joined her husband but looked forlorn at the poor confused Freya, who was quiet for a moment, their entire family, minus one looking to her as if they could read her mind. "What's happened? Where's Loki?..." she asked rather calmly, not taking her eyes off of Odin for a moment.

Odin's one eye looked away from Freya, a small tear rimming his eye. "Loki is dead." He said quietly, sadness dripping in his voice. He had loved Loki dearly, as if he was his own son. As far as Odin was concerned, despite Loki's mistakes, he was his son. He hadn't meant to neglect him. In fact he had never seen it as neglect until recently. He had always seen Loki as a strong independent man. Even as a boy. Loki stood strong, though mischievous, and had always had a good head on his shoulders. He wasn't Thor, who needed help with his schooling, or needed help with his training. He never doubted his own abilities the way Thor had. Always said there was someone better. Loki always knew who he was. Or so Odin thought ...

He slowly fell onto the stair next to his wife, sitting upon the gold stone, hugging each other for comfort. He cared not if it made him look weak. He had lost his youngest son this night. Had he done things differently ... had he waited to speak until Loki was pulled to safety. Had he said something, or been able to look anything but disappointed. It was the truth. Odin had been disappointed. But not in Loki ... in his own failings as a father.

The Valkyries had flown into formation directly behind Freya, though they had failed to hear what Odin had said. It didn't take them long for them realize what had happened. Freya fell to her knees, her face stunned as tears immediately sprang from her eyes. She placed a hand over her heart, the other one keeping her propped up from falling onto the ground in sorrow. "Loki's..." she couldn't even bring herself to say it... to breath even a mention of the word. Grief and shock overcame her for a moment, but she found the strength to shake her head vigorously from side to side. "No that's not true..." she said quietly, her lungs straining to draw a larger, deeper breath, "That's not true! What happened?" she called out, her small fist striking the marble floor before she hung her head.

The family stayed silent, for quite some time, before Thor finally spoke up. "Loki had attempted to commit genocide against the Jotuns." He said quietly. "To stop him, I destroyed the Bifrost. We where both pitched over the bridge. Father caught me by my ankle just in the nick of time, both me and Loki caught Gungnir." He said quietly, not able to look at anyone. "He just ... let go. I couldn't stop him... He fell into the obis of space."

To Freya, there might have never been a word more toxic than that of 'genocide'. Killing masses of people was hands the most evil thing anyone could ever do... and yet just this afternoon she'd seen and felt a tenderness from Loki that she'd never even seen a glimmer of in any other man. And then the pieces fit... Loki had been seeking to please his father, to end the war... and this was an act of hate and desperation.

"Odin... Say what you will about your son's judgment and hatred for the Jotuns. You, Thor, all of Asgard have facilitated that hatred, and I allowed it to happen by allowing so much hate to fester in the hearts of your people. If love can not cure the fears of your people, then I fail to see what can." Her voice was nearly deadpan before she gazed to Frigga who sat with her arms around her husband. "When the Valkyries were at your gates, begging for war, I nearly laid down my life for the honour of you and your family, All-Father. But I cannot do that now."

Closing her eyes, Freya placed her hand over her heart. There was her own beat, and after a long moment... there was another one, but it was not hers.

Deliberately, she turned her back on the All-Father. "When I entered into this agreement with you, you promised to honour the importance of love in every living corner of this universe, but you have neglected to do so for a man who, up until recently, believed that he was your own flesh." Turning at the waist to face their grieving family, Freya threateningly she pointed her scythe at him. "You have dishonoured that agreement and so you have disrupted the balance of these realms. As the all-father you are to be the embodiment of love... and you have failed that in your very own home."

She would have walked away... if it hadn't been for Frigga. Something dark inside her wanted to hide the fact that their son was alive... Odin didn't deserve to know. But that... that might have possibly been the cruellest thought to ever carve its way through her mind.

She closed her eyes once more, and turned to look over her shoulder at the three of them. "Odin!" she called out to him in such a commanding tone that she hardly believed it escaped her mouth. "Your son... Loki... he has the Brisingamen." she told him quite flatly, waiting to see if he understood what that meant, not only for Loki's life, but for her own.

Odin looked away from her as she spoke. Knowing that she spoke true. Every word of it. He should have paid more attention to Loki, made Loki know that he loved him. Not through words, words meant little, he saw that now. But through actions. When he heard Freya mention the Brisingamen ...

"Loki is dead." He said sadly, and quietly. "No one, not even a god, could survive that."

Thor closed his eyes and turned away, resting his arm on the pillar next to him, before hiding his face in the crook of his arm. He didn't want to think about how much pain his brother must have been in, both emotionally and physically. He wondered what he could have done different. If he could have done anything at all.

"Fine... believe what you'd like, Old man..." she said curtly before turning back to the Valkyries who stood alongside her, and reminded herself why exactly she'd been named as their queen. "It's a damn good thing that you take orders from me now, isn't it? Or else Odin would find himself short a son, and Thor, a brother." she said, as the Valkyries lined themselves up in front of their leader as she took a couple steps in thought. "You will dispatch every single Valkyrie to every corner of every realm and you will find him." toward the end of her sentence Freya's voice grew menacingly dark.

"I'm telling you now, he has my pendant..." Clearly Odin had little to no idea what that meant, and so in hopes of offering him some light in the darkest of caverns, she spelled it out for him. "I've been called a liar too many times today, and I won't stand to have myself proved wrong. I feel his heart beating... and as long as I'm alive, then he will be too. My life is tied to that pendant, just as much as it is tied to Loki's" she told them and then pointed out to the broken bridge "Go... now... Find him." Freya commanded, and on the wings of eagles the Valkyries took off one by one.

She turned a disappointed eye on Odin once more, glancing to the downtrodden Thor. "Would you seek to give up hope as your father has, or would you seek to help me find your brother and prove to him the love we both have for him?" she asked him simply, her tone still flat and unwavering in her confidence.

Thor watched her for a moment, before glancing down at his father. He didn't wish to disobey his father, but ... He looked back at Freya and nodded. "You have my word, and my hammer. We will find my brother." He said sadly. "Even if it is just his body." He said trying to hold back more tears.

She scoffed, her eyes half-lidded in disgust. Odin seemed almost too eager to accept the death of his son...

Half of her wondered if the rage she was feeling had been a seed planted by Loki himself. If Thor had been the one who had known without the shadow of a doubt that he was alive, perhaps Odin would have believed him. She wondered if this was his superiority... or just downright lunacy. "Wouldn't it be such a remarkable thing if he was indeed alive? Who would you have to thank?" she asked with a cutting smile turning to glance once more at the Bifrost, casually swinging her scythe a couple times between her fingers as if it were as light as air.

Determinedly she glanced off into the distant night sky, grinning. "Good night to you then... I'm sorry for your perceived loss."

Odin's rage built then. "AND WHO WILL MY FAMILY HAVE TO THANK WHEN THEY MUST GRIEVE A SECOND TIME! WHEN YOU FIND OUT HE IS DEAD? OR DON'T FIND HIM AT ALL?" He yelled at her, much as he had yelled at Thor before his banishment.

"Father ..." Thor tried to interrupt.

"No Thor!" Odin said. "I don't want him to be dead any more than you do ... but holding on to false hope is foolish! And will only result in more pain!" He turned from Thor. "Find him if you must. But there is no way he survived that fall. The obis would have torn him apart." He said the last part quietly, his eyes closed as pain engulfed his chest. Loki was gone. And it was his fault.

Freya was not afraid. In fact it was when Odin was like this that he was more apt to listen if you used honey rather than vinegar. "Odin..." she said with a smile and lifted herself up the stairs to where he and his family sat. She knelled to them respectfully. "It's funny how alike you and Loki really are..." she said bearing her teeth in an even larger smile. "Have faith in me, my friend... I know of what it is I speak. If I didn't have absolute confidence, then you know I would be sitting in this step grieving with you. Should you feel the need to continue hurting for your loss, then by all means..." she said to him with a soft smile, "Go right ahead, you will be all the more happy when I bring him home. My Valkyries will soar through all the realms until they find him," and here there was s light blush that crossed over her cheeks. "I'm not doing this just for you and your family, Odin..." she explained before standing from her kneel.

She gave Frigga a knowing glance before smiling to her. Freya knew this family was in pain, and she had a feeling that it was only now that Odin was placing the weight of guilt on himself. Had she been able to fully convince him that his son was alive, then she would have, but much like Loki... Odin himself had a penchant for being a little negative.

Moving down a couple steps, she closed her eyes, sensing to see if perhaps she wasn't just kidding herself, but no. It was faint and distant, but it was still there, she could hear his heart as though she had her ear to his chest. Freya wasn't entirely sure how long it would take... what she did know what was regardless if the Brisingamen had been working or not, she knew he was calling out to her, and she planned on finding him.

Loki felt nothing but pain as he fell through the remnants of the bifrost portal. Pain as he had never felt before. It felt as if his own flesh was being pulled apart, away from the muscle, the muscle away from bone, the blood draining from his disintegrating veins. But his body remained whole. Whole, for the pain to continuously eat away at his nerves. He felt a burning all around him, his mouth opened in a loud scream, his throat filling with the awful heat, no sound escaped.

Pain, wrapped in darkness and silence. He felt his ears pop, knew they would be bleeding if it wasn't for it boiling right off his skin right away. He was scared to open his eyes in fear that they would melt in their sockets.

Freya sat impatiently waiting on the front step of the golden veranda at the front of her temple. Sighing heavily, her eyes constantly scanning the landscape, checking for any suggestion that a Valkyrie might be heading her way. So far she'd had visits from teams of Valkyries that had been set to Hel, Jotunheim, and Svartalfheim. So far, they'd found no trace of Loki. As far as she was concerned that was a good sign, though progress was slow. There was no doubt that he was injured somewhere... At first Freya believed that she could have felt his pain... the pain she'd experienced while approaching the bridge after the disaster, and the strange feelings she'd been experiencing the last couple days. Twice now she'd been physically sick... directly in front of the Valkyries that had returned from Hel. One of them had assisted her, citing her stress as the cause... but then again, later that same day she'd fainted in the corridor and was found by the Valkyries set to Jotunheim.

Something was off.

However in the distance there was a black speck travelling in from the light of the sun. The speck grew and grew until Freya could tell it was yet another troop of Valkyries. These ones seemed different, these ones were moving at a frantic pace. Freya smiled to herself.

They'd found him.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" Freya stood to her feet, asking in quick succession as they landed, begging them to provide her with information.

"We did not see him, but we felt his presence on Midgard, in a heavily wooded area in the North of the Realm. It was cold there... not as cold as Jotunheim, but cold none the less, Milady. He is there... we are sure of it, and we can take you," the leader of the Valkyries explained.

A massive smile spread over her face and she nodded repeatedly "Yes of course, but first we must go to the palace and retrieve Thor. If he wants to help us find him brother than he can root around in the ice and snow with us, hmm?" she asked them, leaning over to pick up her feathered cloak from the veranda. When she stood up again, she was overcome with a dizzy spell... so much so that she hadn't even realized that a couple of Valkyries had come to hold her up when she'd nearly fainted.

"Lady Freya!" one of them called out to her, her blue eyes looking up into the black orbs of a concerned Valkyrie. "Are you alright, my lady?"

This was the third time in three days something like this had happened... and though she really couldn't say for sure, Freya had her suspicions as to why. "No, No... I'm fine. Just over tired and worrisome, that's all," she explained throwing the cloak over her shoulders. "To the palace."

* * *

><p>It was no more than a minute later that the troop of Valkyries led by Freya flew hastily up the stairs of Asgard's golden palace, all of them fluttering to a stop once they entered the throne room. There were several members of Odin's court there, Freya and her Valkyries capturing quite a bit of attention. Snarky, almost cocky, Freya smiled over the patrons of the court. "I've come to collect the God of Thunder," she said very matter-of-factly.<p>

Thor stood from the table and looked at Freya. "Have you had word?" He asked, hopeful. "Is he alive?" He asked, watching her intently.

Odin looked up at her, but said nothing. He didn't believe that she had found him. But he would not stop Thor from going.

She turned to him with a large smile "These are the Valkyries who tell me that your brother is alive, and has somehow found his way to Midgard. We're leaving right this instant to find him," she told him still smiling before glancing to Odin. A thought passing her mind was that if the old man was the least bit thankful to her, he would swallow his pride and eat his words upon her return... and to be honest, she didn't think Loki would be thrilled to know that his Father had given up hope so easily. She couldn't help but begin to believe that perhaps Loki truly was right about his father. Thor however, seemed pure of heart.

Thor grabbed his hammer which sat beside him. "Then we go at once." He said before he paused. "Though the Bifrost is broken. How will we reach Midgard?"

The Valkyries all giggled at Thor's lack of understanding. Freya herself wore a very large smile, waving to the troop of blond haired women to settle themselves down. "My Prince, we are instruments of flight. Had the Valkyries had need for the Bifrost then wars would have to be scheduled," Freya teased him lightly before offering him a nod. "You will journey with us on the wings of angels..." she told him, the tone of her voice almost airy as she explained their mode of travel. "That is... if you will be allowed take leave from Asgard..." she said and then looked to Odin with a questioning gaze. "My King?" she asked him, bowing her head respectfully to Odin.

Odin glanced at her before looking away again. "I'm sure my son is capable of making his own decisions." He said simply. Thor smiled.

"Then we leave for Midgard at once!" He said making his way towards Freya.

Freya's smile could have spread from ear to ear. She seemed overly pleased as Thor made his way over to them. "If we are to take Thor with us then we'll need a larger area from which to take off from. The palace courtyard should do just fine." she told to the Valkyries who turned around in unison to begin making their way back down the stairs toward the courtyard. When Thor approached, Freya placed a thoughtful hand on his forearm. "Now, Thor... travelling with the Valkyries is different than travelling by the Bifrost. If I was able to take you myself, we would get there faster, but only the Valkyries can carry people with them, and they are slower than I am," she explained to him. "Only the Valkyries will be able to guide you through space, and you will remember very little, if anything at your entire journey. Do you understand?" Freya asked him as they made their way down the golden palace steps.

Thor smiled at her. "If it gets me to my brother, and a possibility of seeing Jane, then I will do it." He said. "I understand." He motioned for the Courtyard with his hammer and began walking towards it. "Quickly ... we waste time."

"Thor! We should come with you." Volstagg piped up. "After what happened ..." He trailed off when Thor held up his hand.

"Worry not my friends. We will be back. And with my brother!" He said happily.

Freya found Thor's grandeur to be quite entertaining, and she couldn't help but chuckle as he pointed off in the direction of the courtyard, but waited silently for him when he told his friends that this time he'd be going alone. Once he'd caught back up to her she nodded to him. "Sadly, I was not with you when all of this happened. You know Loki better than I do... and so I'm sure you've prepared yourself for what he might do or say should he not be... let's say..." she trailed off for a moment, "happy to see you. I've learned quite a bit of Loki's emotional state over the last week. I'm sure you and I both know he has a penchant for saying and doing things he does not mean." As the two of them touched down to the courtyard, she smiled weakly up at him. "I don't imagine he would have let go had he not been terribly hurt... But I think it's important that he knows his brother loves him."

"Are you ready to go, lady Freya?" she was asked by one of the Valkyries as the troop of them surrounded both herself and Thor.

Freya glanced up at Thor, who much like his brother, towered over her by at least a foot, if not maybe a little more. "Are you ready?" she asked him politely, nodding her head to him respectfully.

Thor nodded. "Need you even ask?" He asked, a wide grin on his face. He was absolutely devastated watching his baby brother fall into the abyss. Thinking of seeing him again, even if Loki was mad at him, would please him greatly.

She nodded to the Valkyries, who in turn stood with their backs to them, spreading their large wings so that a nearly perfect circle had been formed around them. Then, without any kind of ceremony, the Valkyries disappeared from the courtyard, hurdling themselves through space as they had a million times before, only this time there efforts were in hopes of finding someone alive and well. To Thor and Freya, the journey did not seem long at all, but it had indeed taken more time than it would have by the Bifrost, though not by much.

They had been deposited into a twilight world, where the dulling grey sky added to the dreariness of the landscape. A cold winter's wind blew, but it was hardly enough to take Thor and Freya off their feet. Her feathery cloak kept her more than warm enough, and Thor had travelled to Jotunheim before. There was an eerie quietness to the place, but it was rather picturesque. Freya had never seen quite anything like it.

"This is where we felt Prince Loki's presence, but we couldn't find him," one of the Valkyries told Freya, who then closed her eyes places both her hands over the centre of her chest. The Valkyrie had been correct, as she could feel Loki's heartbeat even stronger than she could before.

Nodding, Freya glanced over to Thor. "We'll split up. If he's here, he's more than likely taking shelter somewhere. Be thorough, yes?" she asked him, knowing that he would not leave any stone unturned. "If Odin thinks him dead, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he is injured. Keep that in mind should you find him," she told him, and pointed off into the direction she would be heading in.

The bright sun burned his eyes. Even through the branches of the trees it seemed blinding. He groaned and tried to turn his head away from the light, but he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move anything. His entire body hurt but at the same time felt numb. It was an odd feeling that Loki couldn't explain. He needed help. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to die. Not live on in a useless shell in the middle of ... well he didn't know where he was to be honest. Loki groaned again, and heard soft footsteps through ... snow? Yes, snow. He supposed that made sense. He wasn't sure how long he was there for, but it felt like forever as he lied waiting. Waiting for either someone to help him, or death to claim him.

He heard the crunching footsteps come closer and closer together coming closer to him before they stopped near his head. He forced his eyes open and ... Thor? No, it couldn't be ... The Bifrost was broken. He couldn't travel ... wherever this is.

"Thor?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face, a few tears in his eyes, freezing in the cold air. He struggled to speak. "B ... Brother ... pl ... please ... kill me." He said quietly before darkness engulfed him.

The wooded area that they had arrived in was just packed full of trees, quiet and untouched, but they covered small portions of it together, no more than a hundred feet away from one another. So, when Freya heard a mumbled, whispered voice from Thor's direction she moved quickly through the underbrush to see what it was that he had found. Low and behold there he was, laying in the snow underneath and tree, very badly injured. Delicately both hands covered her mouth as she knelt next to Loki, the cold snow crumbling softly underneath her. Softly stroking his cheek she looked over his face. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek carefully... hoping that he could hold on long enough to get him to relative safety.

With delicate tears in her eyes, she turned to look up at Thor, powerful and towering over the two of them "We must get him somewhere safe... somewhere quiet where I can tend to him," she whispered to him, her hand still on her cheek, wishing that he could know she was there. "He can't travel like this... the journey back would kill him. We'll have to try to keep him alive here until I can help him heal."

Thor nod. "I know someone who will help." He said. "But it is a long way off. I will need to fly there and get help. I will return as soon as I am able. Just keep him alive until then." He swung his mighty hammer around before throwing it up into the air and shooting himself southward.

Sighing heavily she watched as Thor took off into the sky with Mjölnir securely in his hand. Carefully sliding out of her cloak of falcon feathers ,she gently laid it over Loki. Although the cold was of no grave consequence to an ice giant, it wouldn't hurt to keep him protected from the elements. Peacefully she knelt at his side, the Valkyries slowly collecting around the two. Quietly, she gave them orders. "Go back to Asgard, and without attitude and with the utmost respect, inform Odin that we have found his son... he is alive, but he is injured, and we will stay on Midgard with him until he is strong enough to journey home, do you understand?" she asked of them, many of them bowing their hands to her. She smiled weakly at them, "And thank you for finding him for me..."

Without another word, the Valkyries took off for their journey back to Asgard. In the quiet of the wood, Freya delicately placed her hands over Loki's chest. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, using her magic to transfer her energy to him, in hopes that he could use it to repair himself and with any luck, bring himself into consciousness.

Thor flew as fast and as hard as he could. Even at his top speed, it took him nearly three hours to get to New Mexico. He landed in the small town where Jane resided and ran the rest of the way towards her work.

"Jane?" He called out. As excited as he was to be able to see her, without the Bifrost repaired yet, his brother was in danger. "Jane?"

Pushing a pair of glasses up her nose, Jane had been hovering over a set of formulas that might have been just a jumbled bunch of letters to the modern man. But for her... it hadn't been long since she knew that she was on to something. It also hadn't been that long since she'd heard that voice.

"JANE?" it cried, and wheeling around in her swivel chair, Darcy was the first one to make a comment, choice as it always was.

"Your Tarzan's back..." she quipped in her monotonous voice, pointing toward Thor's figure as he rushed up to the door calling out to her.

Smiling, Jane stood and opened to door to him, shaking her head with the impossibility of seeing him again so soon, but he looked more worried than excited. "What are you doing here?" she asked him with surprise weighing heavily in her voice. "Is something wrong?" It wasn't hard to see that he was clearly concerned about something... so were the towns people, who, as Jane glanced down the street of the small town noticed that many of them had come out of various homes and shops to take a look at this strange man who kept returning to their quiet little nook.

"I require your help." He said. "My brother is injured somewhere up north. He is to injured to travel back to Asgard, we need help to bring him here, I'm unsure of anywhere else I could take him. If we do not help him, he will die." He said, his blue eyes meeting hers. "Do you have a way we can bring him here? Without moving him much? I'm unsure or your Midgardian ways of travel ..."

Shaking her head violently, Jane was confused by the sheer amount of information he'd piled onto her all at once. "Ok, ok... wait a minute, wait a minute," trying to slow him down for a moment, she invited him inside that so people would stop looking. "Alright, your brother is injured up north?" she asked him squinting as she attempted to make sure that she had the just of what he was trying to tell her. "What do you mean, up north? There's a lot of north on this planet, Thor... you're going to have to be a little more specific," she explained, hoping that he'd be able to give her more details. "And there are plenty of whys to transport an injured person, but you have to have a plane... or a helicopter of some sort, and I definitely don't have one of those."

Immediately her mind jumped to Erik Selvig, who had been helpful the last time Thor had appeared, though he had been doubtful. Perhaps he would have an idea as to what to do, but she'd have to calm Thor down enough to find out exactly what had happened.

"Would you be able to procure a ... plane?" He asked, unsure as to what the object was. He tried to calm down enough to explain what had happened, but they had little time. He could tell her later, after Loki was safe. He couldn't get the image of his beaten broken brother out of his head. The amount of blood that covered him, his body and face covered in frost from the snow. "I'm unsure of exactly where, I'm unfamiliar with Midgards geology. But I can lead the way. I am able to sense the Valkaries presence and I can find them easily. There are currently taking care of Loki, but we can't just leave him outside in the frost."

When Jane became nervous, she had a penchant for stammering through her sentences very quickly "Procure a plane?" she asked in utter frustration. Where on earth was she going to find a plane, fly it 'up north' or wherever the hell this was and save Thor's injured and dying brother without Thor remembering exactly where he left him?

She needed a minute to think. She understood that she was more or less Thor's only contact on this 'realm' as he'd call it, but it wasn't as though she was the ambassador for the entire planet. She couldn't solve his problems at the drop of a hat.

"Use some of the grant money..." Darcy's voice came from out of nowhere in the prolonged silence. "Hire a helicopter and a pilot. Or call Erik... that guy has mad connections."

"Mad connections?" Jane asked her with a heavy dose of scepticism. Darcy was right though, Erik knew people who had the potential to do a lot of crazy things. Sometimes he even pulled stuff out of the woodwork that Jane would have never thought possible. He was at least worth a call.

Motioning for Thor to stay where he was, she trotted over to the telephone where she picked up the receiver, dialling several numbers in quick succession. There was a pause, and the telephone rang a few times... before going through to an answering machine. She sighed heavily... if Thor's brother was in as much trouble as he said than they really didn't have a lot of time. "Hi, Erik... It's Jane. Listen, we're having a little bit of an other-realm-ly issue right now... I need to know if you have like a Helicopter or like if some government department has a plane they're not using..." her voice was nervous, albeit a little nonchalant. "But first I'm really gonna need you to pick up the phone, ok?" she spoke into the machine, hoping Erik could hear her.

Erik groaned as he heard the phone ring, and ring and ring. He rolled over in bed and shoved his pillow over his head as the phone continued to ring, the sound now muffled. It rang a few more times before his answering machine picked up. "Hello, you've reached Dr. Erik Selvig. I'm unable to come to the phone right now, please leave your name, number and a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." He groaned wanting the noise to stop, he had been up all night with Nick Fury discussing the terms of his employment.

"Hi, Erik ... It's Jane ..." The voice filtered in and out of his ears as he phased in and out of sleep. "Other-realm-ly issue ..." Huh? Erik blinked as he pulled his head out from under the pillow. "-some government department has a plane they're not using ..." Erik groaned and moved across the bed to reach for the phone. "But first I'm really going to-" Erik picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "need you to pick up the phone, ok?" He sighed as he answered the phone.

"What's going on Jane?" He asked, plopping his head back down on the pillow, his eyes closed, the phone to his ear.

"Oh, Erik thank God you picked up," Jane said cheerfully into the receiver.

"Heeeee's back..." Darcy called out from the background, one of the rare moments where her little movie references caused Jane to chuckle, though she did her very best to keep focused.

"I had a little visitor this morning drop by my office so to speak, and he has a bit of an emergency that I don't know how to take care of. I figured that since you appear to be pretty well seasoned in getting Thor out of trouble... maybe you could help us again?" she asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "He says he needs a plane... or a helicopter, and that his brother is injured somewhere in the middle of nowhere and can't be moved on foot..." Jane knew that Erik had a lot of uncertainty revolving around Thor and his... friends, but a lot of that seemed to resolve after the two of them had seen what they had seen.

"I know it's a bit of a strange request, but can you help?" she asked, looking at Thor who had a concerned look as he watched her from across the room.

Erik looked at the time. "Yes, I'll see what I can do." He said before rolling onto his back. So much for sleeping. "I'll make a few calls. Last I remember, Thor could fly, could he not fly his brother here?" He asked.

For a minute, Jane herself had to wonder the same thing, but as was the case with most seriously injured people, throwing them over your shoulder wasn't really an option. "I'm guessing that might be a bit of a risk..." she lifted her head from the receiver to ask Thor a question. "Is it just your brother out in the middle of nowhere? Is he unconscious? is someone with him?" She asked him in hopes of getting at least a few more details.

"He is unconscious ..." Thor said simply. "And as I have told you he is with the Valkaries ... there are at least six of them. But we are unable to transport him by ourselves. Not without something to put him on, and there is the risk of him falling again."

Jane didn't really understand the last bit, but didn't dwell on it very long. "Yeah, Erik... by the sounds of it there's something very strange going on to the North... I don't know how North, but Thor seems to have a good idea. We need something we'll be able to land in the middle of nowhere. I'm guessing it's pretty remote is someone can fall from the sky without someone calling it in," she said to him, hoping that they'd be able to secure something fast enough to help Thor's brother... Jane couldn't help but be a little curious herself.

"I'll see what I can do." Erik said, before hanging up the phone.

Thor stepped forward hugging Jane. "Thank you for helping me once again." He said, a bright smile on his face. "We were unsure of what to do. Freya's magic is not strong enough to heal wounds of that extent and if we move him to much it could a lot more damage than he already has."

Jane blushed when Thor put his arms around her. She was tiny compared to him, and she nearly disappeared in his embrace. Something he'd said confused her though. "Freya? Is that a... like a Valkyrie, like the 'flight of the Valkyries'?" she asked, referring to piece of classical music more than an actual flight of the Valkyries.

"Heh..." Darcy laughed sarcastically. "Jeez you'd think if your new man was a Norse God you'd at least leaf through a pamphlet or something..." she quipped before Jane shot her an angry stare. "C'mon! Valkyries? they carry dead warriors off to the land of the dead?" she asked of Jane as if everyone had this kind of information.

"I know what Valkyries are!" Jane snapped, "I was asking about this... Freya person."

Thor smiled. "She is the god of Love and Fertility." He said, "I am unsure what her connection with Loki is, but she seems to care enough about him to want to have searched all the realms for him."

Darcy and Jane shared a glance with one another, both raising their eyebrows for a moment in thought. Jane had to suppose that men were the same no matter where in the universe they happened to come from. Having leafed through not a pamphlet, but indeed the book that Erik had given her just a few days ago when he'd tried to call Thor on his lies... that ended up being completely true. "Ok... so, let me see if I've got this straight. Somehow in the last few days, your brother fell from your realm, and just happened to land on Earth. You came looking for us while he is being guarded by the Norse Goddess of Love with a whole clan of Valkyries? Does it sound like I'm getting the picture?" she asked and sighed. Darcy on the other hand was busy leafing through the book on Norse Gods.

"Your brother wouldn't happen to be this guy, would he?" Darcy asked, turning to expose a crude black and white line sketch of a demon looking creature with large curved horns. "Loki... widely considered the God of mischief, thievery, and fire? Sounds like a nice guy." she read from the text, adding on her own choice comment with a bit of the sarcastic concern that only she had mastered.

Thor looked at the picture and laughed. "Well he hardly looks like that. He looks more like that fellow from that movie we watched that night ... What was it called? Lord of Battle? Lord of War? ... The Vality guy ..." He said really unsure of what the names of either where. He had been paying more attention to Jane than he had to the movie. "When he had his hair slicked back, only my brother is much better looking, and more clean shaven, and much better dressed."

Jane rolled her eyes with a rather large smile. "Jared Leto... apparently he looks like Jared Leto."

"Reeee-he-he-heeally?" Darcy asked before turning the book sideways as if trying to see the resemblance in the crude sketch. "Not to hard to see why Chicky-Poo scoured all the realms for him now, ain't it?" she asked referring to Freya with a haphazard chuckle, tossing the book on the table.

"Yeah, well..." Jane started, shoving her hands into her pockets. "If we're going to have injured mischief gods and love-lorn goddesses here, then we're going to have to find some place to keep all of these people. I suppose we could set up shop in here... though there isn't really a tonne of room." Jane had to rethink that. With her work, and the fact that she was living out of a trailer, it was going to be a little hard to find the space. Mind you there was a storage room in the lab that she could clear out for a place to keep the injured Loki... they'd have to find some way to make it work. "We should hurry... I don't know how much time we'll have before Erik shows up."

Odin sat in one of the many rooms of the palace, pondering over some papers that he had to fill out and send to where ever they where supposed to be going. Odin's heart was only half in it. He had lost three sons in his life, and only had one left. He looked up to see Frigga on the balcony attending to her small garden. A guard came to the door moments later.

"All-Father ... the Valkaries have returned." He announced. Frigga jumped up from her spot on the ground and ran into the room.

"Is Loki with them?" She asked excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up Frigga." Odin said, not bothering to look up from his papers. "They are more likely to return alone." Frigga ignored her husband as she ran from the room and towards the Throne room where she knew the Valkaries would be waiting.

As Lady Frigga entered the throne room, the Valkyries all smiled meekly, bowing toward her. The leader of the Valkyries took a few steps forward. She was a very striking woman, but otherworldly in her appearance. Her hair was nearly as white as the sun and her eyes were as black as the depths of a night sky. There was something unnerving about her smile, but none-the-less, her voice spoke with honesty.

"Lady Frigga, we bring news from Midgard, regarding your two sons, and the Lady Freya," she began, noting that it seemed that she seemed to have been looking forward to this news. "The good news my lady is that they have found your son, Loki. He is... as Lady Freya attempted to tell the All-Father, alive. However, he is injured and is unable to travel back to Asgard immediately. Freya seems confident that he will recover from his injuries, but it may take some time. All you and your husband need concern yourself with is the fact that your son is alive, and in the caring hands of our mistress and of your son Thor."

Frigga felt tears spring to her eyes and down her cheeks as she pulled the Valkarie into a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much for finding him!" She pulled back and looked at her. "He's alive? He's really alive?" She asked. She turned to the door way and saw Odin standing there. "Odin! Loki is alive! He's ..." Frigga paused when she saw Odin staring at her blankly.

He blinked a few times, and then turned from the room and left. Frigga stood in shock at Odin's reaction. He couldn't possibly WANT Loki to be dead could he? Loki was his son after all.

"Odin!" She called out to him as he turned from the room. She looked to the Valkaries, confused before running after him.

The Valkyrie had been a little surprised but smiled and hugged the Lady Frigga back none-the-less, nodding an affirmative to her once again. All the Valkyries had turned to look upon Odin as he stood in the doorway of the throne room, and scowled. Ever since the joining of Vanir and Asgard, none of the Valkyries could understand Freya's respect for this man, and now to see this with their own eyes they were disgusted. The lady Freya had begged the Valkyries not to take Odin's life, and now he denied the life of his own child. When Frigga had run from the room after him, the leader of the Valkyries scoffed.

"What do you say we do?" one of the others asked with very little emotion hanging in her voice.

Glaring down the corridor that Odin had turned back through, she turned her nose up at him. "I saw we collect some of Lady Freya's things, travel back to Midgard, and describe exactly that which we saw here today," she growled, thoroughly disgusted. "Perhaps then she'll see him for the old fool Odin truly is."

Odin on the other hand could hardly stand it. At his desk he had to slowly lower himself into his chair, staving off tears that would not be halted. He recollected as to how he sat at this very desk and shunned his youngest son, how many times over the years that Loki had become the scapegoat of someone else's villainy, and even now, when Freya begged him to believe that his son was still alive, he couldn't even bring himself to do that.

"How... How could I have treated him this way, and then be surprised by his actions? How could I negate the words of a good friend just to keep my belief in Loki's death?" he asked himself more than anyone else, though he could hear Frigga's tiny footsteps racing after him.

Frigga entered the room in a flurry of anger. "How dare you!" She yelled slamming the door behind her, uncaring of who heard. "You find out your son is alive! And you walk away without so much as a word?" She said angrily, not bothering to see through her furry that Odin was crying. "He's alive Odin! Or would you prefer him dead so that you will not have to face him again and admit to your failures as a father!"

Odin's head hung in disgust of what he had become. In truth he was happy that his precious son was alive... what he was not happy for were his short-comings. What he cared for was not what the rest of Asgard believed of him, though it was one of the first times in his record as the All-father that his prediction had been wrong. He'd denied his own son his hope, and he had denied his good friend any support to find his son, even when she vowed to him that she could. "How will Loki ever forgive my inadequacies? Freya tried to tell me the entire time that he was alive... and why did I not listen? Why did I wish to sit on the brink of sorrow and leave my son to drown in the abyss when all the time he held his hand out to me looking for my help. Who else could love him more than I do?" He asked and then pressed his face into the palms of his hands.

Frigga stood and stared at Odin, her anger still heavy in her chest. She had always forgiven Odin so easily. But not this time. He would be working his butt off to gain Loki's acceptance as a father! And she would make sure of that. "He has plenty of people who love him Odin. The only one he was fighting for ... was you ..." She said. "And I know you've seen it! I know you know he's been fighting for your attention, for your love. You chose to ignore it. Ignore him. YOU are the one that made the decision to distance yourself from him. And why? When you brought him home, and said that he was to be our son. What did you tell me that day Odin?" She asked. "You told me that you took him, so that you could give him a happy life. A life where he would know love, and care. Not the life he would have received on Jotunheim. If you intended to make him your own son ... why did you ignore him? Why not give him to another family who COULD love him, where you couldn't?"

The All-Father, the king-of-kings, could not answer his wife's question... but regardless as to how he had treated him, regardless as to how much he had sought out his father's attention, Odin knew that there was something to be gained through all of this... and he would have to work for Loki's forgiveness. "Loki was and still is a very important piece of our family and this kingdom... He's proven himself to take responsibility very seriously, but he has allowed his emotions to get in the way... and I have not allowed my emotions to get in the way enough, otherwise I may have found more time in my life for Loki." Odin told his wife as he raked his hands down his face. "I do love him... otherwise I would not have had him here... Loki's independence and intelligence made him seem like he didn't need the attention, but I was blinded by his assets. All I can hope for now is his willingness to come back once he is well... I can't make an enemy out of Loki when I know that there's so much that we can still offer one another. I hope very much the same for Freya... Both of them sought my faith, and I did not give it to them."

"Offer one another?" She asked shocked. "Is that all he is to you? Something you can use so long as he has something to offer? And what would you do if he had nothing to offer you Odin? Would you still accept him as your son? If he came home crippled and bed ridden and unable to move or use his magic and could offer you nothing ... Would you still love him? Would you go out of your way to see him? Or would you leave that up to everyone else as you had all his years?"

He pounded his first down on the desk, Odin's expressions ever mercurial. "Not in my entire life with you have I seen you speak without thinking prior to it!" he called out to her before heaving a breath. "My hope is that I could offer Loki my love, and he will, with any luck offer me his understanding and his forgiveness... but I must see him to know if that is possible," Odin explained to her. All he would have to do was wait and pray that his son came back safe and that once he did, he was willing to talk to him.

Frigga glared at him. "And not once have you ever raised your voice to me." She said. "I hope too ... that Loki will forgive you for how you have treated him over the years. But as you have said to me on countless occasions ... don't hold your breath." She said before briskly leaving the room. She wished for some time alone for her to think. Her son was alive, she shouldn't spend the day angry. She thought about what she could do, and decided to go and prepare Loki's room for him, for when he was well enough to return home.

((A/N ... AND ... Chapter six ... so, tell me what you think, please please please, Would love to hear thoughts opinions criticism, just please no flaming. Thanks to all our readers so far. You're all the best!))


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Jane had Darcy hold down the fort back in New Mexico, though she begged and pleaded to come. "I'm better equipped than you! At least I own a goose down jacket!" she'd argued, a jacket which Jane had promptly stolen once Erik had told them he had access to a medical helicopter for the day. The trek had taken them nearly five hours, but just as the sun was settling over a wooden, winter haven, Thor was showing them exactly where to proceed to. Now she was knee deep in snow, the three of them, Thor, Erik and herself moving through the woods to where this mysterious brother of his was laying in wait.

Holding a flashlight and scanning through the trees, Jane wondered aloud, "How much further is it? It's going to be difficult to get him out of here and into the helicopter," she observed, looking back to Erik who was picking up behind them.

Erik nodded. "Depending on the tree growth, we should be able to send a flair up to the helicopter and he can send down a medical stretcher and we can lift him out." He said. "But if the tree growth is too bad, we may have to take him out of here ourselves." He looked to Thor. "Unless you can clear a path in the trees above once we get there."

Thor nodded. "That I can do." He said. Erik nodded.

"Good ... Good ..." At least they had a way of getting him out, he thought as he heaved his bag back onto his shoulder as it slid off slightly.

Jane nearly jumped as she turned a flashlight onto a woman who was standing silently between two large trees. Her skin was so fair that it reflected the light in a strange glow; her eyes however absorbed every stitch of light. Gasping loudly, Jane hid behind Thor, having never seen anything like her in her life. "Wh... Who is that?" she asked, thinking for a moment that this was the Freya she'd read about in the book, but she answered for Thor in a commanding voice.

"My name is Skuld... I am a Valkyrie. Come..." she said softly, waving them forward into a small clearing where a red headed woman knelt over what looked like nothing more than a pile of feathers. She was covered in freshly fallen snow which didn't seem to melt on her bare skin, and in the stark light of the flashlight her blue eyes shot back at them like two tidal pools. Jane was caught off guard by her and immediately looked back to Erik. 'Oh My God...' she mouthed to him before turning to gaze back at the woman who was surrounded by at least five of the Valkyries, all of which looked nearly alike.

"He's breathing..." she said more to Thor than anyone else, her voice very weary."I've given him nearly all my energy, and I've stopped any major bleeding." Freya said in an almost cold tone which was brought on by her extreme exhaustion.

Erik ran up next to them and pulled the feathered cloak back. "We got here as soon as we could." He said placing the bag next to him. He pulled out a couple of flairs and held them out to Jane. "Thor, make that clearing in the branches like I said before. Jane, when he's done, set those off to tell the helicopter where we are." He said pulling a medical kit out of his bag and set to work on what he could. He was sure Freya's magic could do a better job than anything he had, but something was better than nothing.

Thor nodded and made his way to the center of the clearing, spinning his hammer in wide circles around him and flying upwards creating a rather large hole in the trees above them before landing back down.

"Is that large enough?" Thor asked. Dr. Selvig looked up and nodded.

"Yes, that is more than wide enough." He said simply. "We'll need to be able to move him onto the stretcher once it is lowered. So we'll need to find a way to lift him."

Jane immediately pulled the trigger on the flair gun, planting another couple of red flairs into the snow at their feet, the clearing lighting up in an eerie red glow.

Freya's face was observant but almost peaceful as she watched the mortals rush to save what they possibly only knew as Thor's brother. What a touching sentiment, she thought to herself before clearing her throat to capture the attention of the older gentlemen with his flying torches and his bag of mortal medical supplies. "If you need to have him lifted," she said taking a deep breath, "put the feathered cloak back over him and I can delicately lift him so that you can slide something underneath him," she explained to him, watching above as a great whirring sound came overhead, lights surrounding them. Freya looked to her Valkyries and gave them a slight nod, and which point all six of them disappeared into the darkness.

Jane watched the red headed woman with some curiosity before moving the cloak back over top of the snow covered man, even though she could see his injuries were bad. "We'll treat him on the copter!" she yelled over the tremendous sound of the helicopter blades, the stretcher already coming down through the clearing Thor had created. "Can you really lift him?" she asked.

Freya smiled, nodded her head once and took a deep breath as she prepared to use the last bit of energy she had left to lift Loki just a mere foot off the ground without disturbing any of his injuries.

Once the stretcher got low enough Erik reached up to steady it, yawning as he went. He excused himself as he steadied the stretcher and brought it down about a foot. Thor came to the head of it and helped him hold it steady for Freya to move him onto the stretcher.

Taking another deep breath Freya only had to hold her hand out slightly, the feathers of her cloak seemed to ripple in the light from the flairs as Loki's form lifted off the ground about a foot. Holding him there for a few seconds, Jane directed them. "Ok, go now, move it!" she said to them, sliding the stretcher under Loki before Freya gently settled him back down. A massive wave of relief came over her as she watched the stretcher move to the centre of the clearing, rising up as a tremendous wind was moving down toward them. Another dizzy spell came over Freya who placed her hand to her forehead to steady herself from the spinning sensation. Jane watched her and nudged Thor, "Let's make our way back out to the field where we landed, they can pick us up there!" she had to yell to make herself heard, but then made a distinction to point of Freya. "Is she going to be ok?"

Thor moved to Freya. "Are you alright?" He asked. "We need to walk back to the clearing where we came from so that they can land to get us." He said as the sound of the helicopter faded away slowly.

Taking a deep breath she nodded to him. "Yes, of course..." she said to him weakly, "I'm just very tired," she told him before she smiled and turned to Jane who was keeping a close eye on her. Freya could sense that this girl had a kind heart, and seemed to have proved it by coming all the way out into the middle of a snowy forest to claim them and get them both to safety.

Gingerly taking her by the arm, Jane walked along side her. "C'mon I'll help you... Let's get you out of here, ok?" she asked kindly and Freya nodded before glancing up to Thor approvingly.

It had taken them another five hours to get back to New Mexico. Erik had fallen asleep almost the moment he sat down on the helicopter and knew that they were on their way back. There was a paramedic on the helicopter that was tending to what he could. For the most part Freya had done a good job of healing him. There was little they could do for him except offer them a safe place to stay so he can rest and hopefully, wake up.

"It's odd ... how long was he outside in that weather?" The paramedic asked. "You said he landed her three days ago? Yet he has no frost bite. Or any type of marks from the cold." He said. Thor opened his eyes and looked at him with a half smile.

"Yes, my brother always had an affinity to cold." He said before looking down at Loki. At least now they knew why.

For a long time during the ride at least the first hour Jane was almost captivated by Freya who, regardless of her exhaustion and the fact that there was a trained professional caring for Thor's injured brother, regarded him very closely until clearly she could not take it anymore, falling asleep in a seat by the stretcher. Thor and Jane sat in seat facing forward just behind the pilot of the craft, Erik sleeping in the seat next to them. Twisting in her seat, Jane watched the red-headed woman for another minute before turning back to face ahead.

"Hey!" she whispered to Thor, nudging him. "Ok... what's going on here?" Jane asked as if Thor would have any idea. "You don't send out teams of Valkyries and then work yourself down to exhaustion trying to save a man you hardly know. Or... you know, does she just do this kind of thing for everyone because she's a 'Goddess of Love'... or something..." Jane realized right then and there how preposterous is sounded to say something like that. "How long have you known this woman?" she asked.

Thor looked back to Freya who had fallen asleep and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've seen her a few times, and I think Loki's seen her about as often as I have. I know her more by reputation than anything else." He said and looked back to Jane. "I'm unsure of why she's doing this for Loki. She openly said she wasn't JUST doing it for our father. She has a close friendship with him and my mother. So perhaps it is that?" He said but it was more of a question than anything.

Jane nodded and turned back again to glance at her as she continued sleeping "That's sweet of her to do something like that..." Jane said and felt exhaustion wave of her as well, knowing that they had about four hours of darkness throughout the helicopter before they reached New Mexico again. Grinning sheepishly, she leaned her head against Thor's shoulder. "I'm happy everything worked out. I'm happy we could have helped. I hope your brother ends up being alright," Jane told him quietly, patting the back of his hand where it rested on his knee. "I'm sure he'll be ok..."

An odd sound echoed into his ears, the pain in his body worsening the slight shake of the ground beneath him. Groaning, Loki opened his eyes slightly. Where was Thor? Why hadn't he killed him? He focused his eyes through the dark and saw a glimpse of red hair.

"Freya?" He asked quietly, before looking sideways at the man touching him. He groaned again, and rested his head back.

Blinking a couple times, Jane nudged Thor as she heard a groan come from towards the back of the helicopter. Before she'd even turned around, Freya's eyes had shot open, immediately standing to her feet to look over him. Kneeling beside the stretcher, she looked over his slightly broken frame before her eyes settled on his face. "I told you, you could be anywhere in all the realms and I'd find you, did I not?" She asked him with a delicate smile, the paramedic who had been close by smiling, at the sweet, albeit a strange comment. Gently pushing some of his hair out of his face, she could feel warm tears collecting on her bottom eyelids, still smiling brightly at him. "You're safe, and we're taking you somewhere where you will be safer, alright?" she asked him quietly, not expecting much of a response.

Loki heard her speak, but her words where jumbled and muffled. He couldn't understand what she said, but they comforted him none the less. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find his voice. He smiled at her, but it came out more of a grimace before he lost consciousness once again.

Freya sighed heavily, placing her hand to her forehead once again. Unexpectedly, the paramedic placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, you've done a lot for this man in the last several hours. He'll be fine; he just needs to get some rest. I'm sure when he wakes up he'll spend the rest of his life thanking you for what you've done... but you need to get some rest too."

Smiling at this stranger's kindness Freya pulled herself back up on the chair she'd been sitting on before drifting back to sleep for what she hoped would be until they arrived at their destination.

Thor held the door open for them as they used the stretcher to move Loki into Jane's lab and into the small area where they had set up a bed for him. It would be out in the open but at least he would be able to rest. It's not like they were very loud when they worked anyway, they would just need to keep their voices down.

Freya seemed a completely different person once she stepped off the strange machine that had transported them there. A few hours of sleep had done a world of good for her, and now as she stepped into the strange rounded glass building she gave Jane a genuine smile. "I suppose I should be thanking you a million times over for your kindness. Not everyone would drop everything to help someone they've never met before."

Jane almost blushed at the compliment. She found it hard to believe that everyone from Thor's world could be so visually striking. It was almost hard to take them seriously. "Well, I..." she had started before she could hear the resident mouthpiece waking up to the kerfuffle.

"Ooo... You know how you can tell a guy is really hot? When he's passed out on a stretcher and he still looks like that." Darcy quipped and Jane rolled her eyes at the girl trying to make excuses for her mouthpiece lab assistant.

"You'll have to excuse..." she started, but was cut off by the fact that Freya took a few steps easily dusting by the young woman with the large set of spectacles, glancing at her up and down with a set of unimpressed eyes.

Darcy, who was never one to deal with the attitude of others, gave the red-headed woman a strange glance as well before Freya turned away from her, remarking, "Funny, I've been told its men who value attractive women who are unconscious, not the other way around. Though I'm sure you've had some experience with that..." she said slyly, walking over to the bed where the stretcher was being placed, leaving Jane to giggle and Darcy with her mouth hanging wide open at the unexpected insult.

Thor watched the exchange confused for a moment as Freya walked over to Loki to assist him onto the bed. Thor walked calmly over to Jane and hugged her gently.

"Thank you so much Jane ... for once again assisting me. You are a truly kind, generous person." He said before leaning down and kissing her. "I don't know what I'd do had you not been able to help us."

Jane blushed heavily when he kissed her, seeing as it seemed so natural for him. She didn't know when she was going to see him again, but was incredibly happy he was here, regardless of the circumstances. Without hesitation she kissed him back "Oh, well... I do what I can, you know?" she told him with a bit of a goofy smile, the blush still evident on her cheeks. "I'm just happy there's something we could do. Seems pretty horrific that your brother would have to spend all that time out in a freezing cold forest like that."

Glancing over to the bed they had set up, the paramedics were pulling the stretcher away white faced, as clearly they had not been expecting the tiny red-head to levitate the young injured man right onto the bed. Freya had removed her feathered cloak from him, throwing it over her own shoulders once more before she draped a blanket over top of him. Carefully she sat on the edge of the bed facing Loki... both of her hands holding onto his own.

Jane's face softened when she saw the two of them and she turned to Thor playfully nudging him. "How about you help me make some breakfast. I'm sure you two are absolutely starving. Just tell her no throwing my dishes around, ok?" she joked referring to Freya. "Seems like we're about the same size... I should try and find some clothes for her."

Thor smiled. "Breakfast sounds wonderful. If there is anything I can do to help, please just tell me what I can do." He glanced over at Freya. "Though I'm not too sure how Freya will react to Midgardian clothing. She's pretty comfortable in her own." He said with a laugh. "I think I've seen her wear a dress a few times though, so perhaps ..." He shrugged. He didn't know much about women's clothing in general, let alone Midgardian women's clothing, except from what Jane wore.

Jane waved off Thor's concern. "Listen, if it's one thing I've discovered from knowing you is that the Gods might be a bit more romantic, but inherently, men's minds are pretty similar, therefore I have to believe that women's are too, and if there's one thing I know about women, they don't like sitting around in old clothes," Jane told him cheerfully, "Besides, you don't mind the more casual attire of us Midgardians, right? And I happen to know for a fact that if there's one thing all women can connect over, it's shoes." she explained to him as she glanced over the slightly embarrassing contents of her fridge. "Eheh... we might need to do some grocery shopping..." Knowing the kind of appetite that Thor had, she had to imagine that having three Gods in the house might put a bit of a strain on her grocery budget. "Daaarcy?"

"Yeah?" she young woman asked disinterested, looking up from her comic book lying on the desk.

Jane clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture. "If I send you with a few hundred dollars to the grocery store, do you think you could grab a metric tonne of groceries and bring them back here?" she begged, "Something tells me we're going to need them..." she mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Hmmm... nice I don't seem to remember you doing groceries when we actually, you know... need them?" she asked half jokingly, but nodded her head anyway. "Yeah, just give me the cash and I'll stretch it as far as I can, I can't promise metric tonne, maybe only an imperial one. I'm going to need the truck though."

Jane reached into her pocket and tossed her a set of keys. "Make it snappy, could ya? These guys are probably going on a couple days without eating. I'm going to get some clothes for Freya... Thor, maybe you want to watch over your brother so she can get herself cleaned up?"

Thor nodded and pulled a chair next to Loki's make shift bed. "Freya. Jane has some clean clothes for you. She'll show you to where you can clean up and change. I'll watch over him for a bit." He said sitting down in the chair.

Freya glanced over at him and sighed heavily, almost thankful that she'd have a bit of an opportunity to clean herself up. "Thank you, Thor." she said a bit tired, nudging him as she walked past, "Your girl is lovely by the way..." Freya whispered to him with a large grin and a wink before following after Jane who was already at the door.

"You have a very well practiced kindness, my dear," she said to Jane as the two of them stepped out the glass door and toward the small trailer close by.

Jane only nervously chuckled and nodded her head. "Thank you..." she said in response, not really entirely sure what to say."C'mon... let's get you cleaned up, huh? You'll feel better. Hopefully by the time we get back Darcy will be back with food and we can tell sit down and talk about what the heck happened."

Thor sat in his chair watching his brother a moment before slowly moving to the sink nearby. He pulled a bowl that was on the counter forward and filled it with water. Pulling a cloth from a hook he moved back towards his brother with the bowl and cloth and placed the bowl on the floor next to the low bed. He knelt on the ground next to the bed and dipped the cloth into the bowl. He looked at his brother sadly as he gently washed away the blood that was on his face. Once he was finished he put the cloth back into the reddened water. He looked down to the armour that his brother was still wearing and sighed. It would be a bit difficult to pull it off of him, but Thor gently set to work pulling it off piece by piece.

Loki groaned and slowly opened his eyes as Thor pulled away his armour. "Making it easier to kill me?" He asked as Thor painfully pulled the armour from his body. Some of it had melted to his skin from the fall through Earth's ozone layer, and pulled the skin away as the armour was removed.

Thor's face drastically changed expression. First to, incredibly shocked to see that his brother was awake, and then to hurt when he heard what he had said. "Kill you?" he asked as if he'd not heard him correctly. "Brother, I am not here to kill you. I travelled through the cosmos just to see if you were alive. Why would I come all this way to kill you?" he asked, though he knew in his heart with everything he'd been through in the last few days that it would be impossible to convince him of otherwise. "My heart broke when you let go, but when Freya said she could still feel you, that you were still alive, I promised that I would do everything I could to find you," he said trying to lend some comfort to Loki.

Loki laughed slightly but stopped when he felt a huge pain course through his chest. "Ah ... so you've spared my life to bring me home so that Odin may punish me as he sees fit." He said restraining a bitter laugh again. "Perhaps he'll send me back to Jotunheim ... seeing as how Laufey is gone, I'm sure someone there would be glad to assassinate me for a spot on the throne. Seeing as how I'm sure I'm Laufey's only heir."

"Loki!" Thor called out as though the very thought of it was sacrilege. "Our father wept on the steps of the palace after you fell through the Abyss, grieving for a son that he believed was dead. Say whatever you want about your bloodline but you are an Asgardian Prince no matter what kind of blood flows through your veins." He tried to explain, half in an effort to calm down his acidic tone which was clearly not boding well for his injuries. "You mustn't think this way... not now when you're this injured. Why must you think the worst of me when all my life I've called you my brother? Everything that's transpired here is a very large misunderstanding. I wish you could see that."

Loki almost laughed again. "A misunderstanding?" He asked. "This 'misunderstanding' as you call it would never have happened had my 'Family' been completely honest with me! I should have known what I was from the beginning! And why didn't they tell me? Because they where ashamed of who I am?" He asked, before hissing in pain.

Thor couldn't believe the amount of hatred in his heart. All these years he'd known Loki to be different, but never enough to believe that he wasn't actually his brother. Regardless of his 'adoption' so to speak, Thor had always and would always love Loki as a brother. The only thing Loki seemed to want right now was to hate Thor and Odin, and it was wearing on Thor's patience. "And tell me now, which would you prefer? To have known all those years that you were different, that you were an outsider, or to simply feel that way? I tell you that it matters not whether you have Asgardian blood or not, only that you are my brother, and you ARE... whether you like it or not. It was not my wish to keep such details from you! Why am I the target of all your hatred?"

"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A TARGET FOR MY HATRED!" Loki said. "You've always been the cause of pain ... always been the one to show me up, to knock me down, and to make me feel inferior to you! You always had to be better! You always had to come first! It was always Thor Thor Thor! No matter what I did! Either you did it first! Or whatever you DID do was more important! You where always raised up on a podium while I was thrown into the shadows of a corner and forgotten!" He said. "I don't hate you for who I am! Or knowing or not what I am! I hate you for who YOU are! Who YOU have always been!" He said. He was yelling at this point, ignoring the pain that was shooting throughout his whole body. He was shaking badly just from the effort. "You've never been my brother! Even through 'adoption'. You've been my rival! Ever since day one and I had to compete for Odin's attention! You've never had to fight for love Thor! You've always had Odin, and Mother dotting on you. You have no idea what it's like FIGHTING for your 'father' to pay attention to you! To even acknowledge that you exist! You have NO idea!"

Thor had nearly fallen aback from the tongue lashing that Loki was giving him, he was yelling at him so violently. So loud in fact that both Freya and Jane were rushing back from the trailer not far away. Turning to regard his brother again, he had that look on his face that sorely wished to rip something apart. Instead he turned and walked out the door just as Freya and Jane had opened it.

"Thor!" Jane had called to him but he stocked off in anger. Freya motioned that she should follow him, and after glancing at Loki she turned and took off in the direction he'd gone in.

Freya on the other hand peered inside Jane's lab, a circular room encased in glass to see Loki sitting there in the bed, shaking in what she could only imagine was a mixture of pain and anger. She looked different dressed as a human: jeans, a collared white shirt and her hair tied up in a high ponytail gave her a much younger appearance. Standing at the door she glanced at him before looking at her feet, her hand idly scratching her eyebrow. "I told Odin I was searching for you no matter what... And the so-called Mighty Thor..." she said with emphasis on his strength, "with tears in his eyes told me he was coming too... because nothing would stop him from finding his baby brother."

There was something dignified about the way that Freya made her way across the room, regardless of her casual attire, anyone could tell that there was an almost royal air about her. Sitting on the edge of his bed she looked over the injuries to his chest. "You've wanted love for so long, that now when you get it... you don't know what to do with it. Argue with me, sick your silver tongue on me to say any manner of cruel things... but Thor loves you." She paused and stared at him for a few seconds. "I wonder exactly how cruel you'd be to me if you discovered I loved you as well..."

Loki hissed as he sat huddled sideways against the wall next to his bed. "Thor is far too late with his so called 'love'." He said, his arms wrapped around his pained body. He wanted to pay down again, but couldn't bring his body past the pain to move. It hurt to sit, but it hurt more to move. "If he ever loved me he would have noticed far longer how I felt. Or asked me how I felt. Never once did he care. Even when he was telling stories of his grand adventures, never once did he mention how I helped, or how I saved him countless times. It was always him saving me. Him always being the hero. Him being the center of attention. I'm so tired of being a shadow!" He kept his eyes closed, his fists clenched despite the pain coursing through them. "Why couldn't I have just died in the fall? It would have been so much easier for everyone."

Hearing him say that last sentence unintentionally and immediately brought tears to her eyes, but she looked away from him so that he would not see them. "You know..." she started very quietly, her voice so hollow it was very difficult to distinguish how she must have been feeling."I was hoping that once I got the chance to talk to you, you'd tell me how you immediately regret letting go... falling... maybe thinking there was more to your life than your father's appreciation and love, but..." here she sniffled, and shrugged her shoulders still turned away from him. "I suppose it doesn't matter much that I've been awake for four days... that I've sent teams of Valkyries to every single corner of the realms looking for you, that I've been ill... actually physically ill for the first time in my life..." she said, almost being able to feel another dizzy spell coming on, "That I gave you nearly all my energy to heal you and keep you alive... and that the entire time, your brother was travelling to find help in any way he could. None of it matters, because..." she forced a smile and offered him a large shrug, tears still clinging to her eyes, "because regardless of our efforts you still wish you were dead..."

For the last week, the only thing she had wanted to do was talk to Loki again, and to hear this come from his own mouth was akin to placing her heart on a table and stabbing it over and over until the damned thing turned to mush. "I don't know, Loki... I came here wishing, and hoping that maybe by doing all of this for you, you'd see that there are people who love you tremendously... that I..." she couldn't even say it... not after what he said. "You choose to feel this way about the people in your life... I have news for you my prince," Freya started, referring to him formally, standing from where she'd been sitting on the edge of his bed. "The only way out of your labyrinth of sorrow is to forgive... and if you cannot..." she said, pausing heavily to look him in the eye, "than neither can I... I can't love someone who is incapable of forgiveness. Forgiveness is the very basis of love. I understand that they've hurt you, and I know that the pain it brings you makes you wish you were dead... but why would you forgo all the wonder that is left to come in your life and die, when you could learn to forgive them and live... hmm?" she asked him, wiping the tears from her face with the side of her hand.

She laughed at herself. What was she speaking for, her own benefit? Loki would just come up with something else negative to say... or tell her to leave if she couldn't understand his pained and broken heart... So she turned and took a couple steps, knowing that unless he said something to change her mind that perhaps coming here for him might have been a mistake.

"And if I did forgive them?" He asked, "If I did forgive them, even though they don't outright apologize because they don't wish to admit they did anything wrong ... Then what? Will everything go back to the way things where? Will I once again be pushed into the corner again because 'Loki forgives so easily.' Or will things actually change? Will I actually have something to look forward to? Will I have a reason to get out of bed in the morning? Because I can tell you before, I really didn't. I was nothing but a jester used to perform parlour tricks for people amusement. If I did anything good, it was brushed under the carpet that Thor stood on ... What good, will my forgiveness do?" He asked sadly, hoping that she could give him an answer.

"It's not that I don't forgive them ... I'd forgive them in a heartbeat. They are the only family I know. But trust is a completely different thing. I cannot trust them not to treat me as they did before. I can't trust anything Odin says anymore. Without trust from your family ..." He paused and hissed in pain, turning slightly so that his back was against the wall, though he still slumped slightly. The stress his conversation with his brother and with Freya was taking a toll on him.

"If you can't trust your own family ... then who can you trust?" He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him and he felt suddenly sick. "You're right ... I don't really want to die." He said as the dizziness faded, though his eyes remained closed. "I don't ... But I don't know what else to do. I'm lost Freya ... I'm broken ... and I have no one to lean on ... no one to help me ... And I don't wish to put the burden on you." He said slowly opening his eyes again to look at her.

"Oh, and why not?" she asked, suddenly at his bedside again when he had opened his eyes. Gingerly taking his hand, Freya leaned over to kiss it. "Why wouldn't you lean on me?... I thought I made it clear that is what I wanted you to do. Sometimes it seems as though you remember very little of what I've said," she teased him, and could see that he was getting tired again. "I think sometimes... people don't realize how much they hurt someone until they are told. You just told all the nine realms how much your father's actions hurt you. As soon as you did that, there was a dynamic shift in your family... but sadly, you weren't around to see it." Smiling she helped to ease him into a laying position once again and laid beside him to comfort him, which she did by delicately stroking his hair. "You've wanted so badly to appear strong that when you were hurt, you just bottled it up and never said anything about it... now here it is, boiling over. Everyone knows how much they've hurt you Loki... and now that you've said something about it, I think you should expect change... but your heart must be open to that change. I need your heart to be open to that change..." she whispered to him quietly as her eyes scanned his face.

"I don't know if I can ... I can forgive them ... but ... I can't forget. I can't forget that they've lied to me. Or neglected me. I ... It's not that easy." He said shaking slightly, though more from the pain. "And I don't forget what you've said to me. I'd never forget anything you've said to me. I just don't want to burden you with my problems. They aren't your problems to bear."

Freya's heart hurt when she saw him in such pain. She'd exhausted most of her energy over the last few days, even more-so on him once she'd arrived. She couldn't give him any energy to aid in his healing, but instead she placed a hand on his shoulder, the other still holding on to his shaking hand and closed her eyes, trying to absorb some of his pain into herself. Immediately on the mattress she could feel her muscles tense in response to his pain. It might not have been much, but hopefully it would make him a little more comfortable to sleep.

"Listen to me..." she whispered, leaning over him so that her face hovered just above his, her long hair draping a curtain between them and the outside world."Can I be honest with you?" Freya's eyes scanned his face affectionately, her voice hardly above a whisper. "It would give me no greater pleasure than to know that you could come to me with any problem, lean on me in any situation, and that I could do the same to you," she explained, keeping her hand locked with his, the muscles in her stomach tensing as she absorbed another wave of his pain. "So, don't try to keep me at arm's length."

Loki made a small noise that sounded like a confirmation. He was finding it hard to keep himself awake. He needed to heal and to heal he needed sleep. He put his arm around her gently as she continued to play with his hair. It was rather soothing, and it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep once again.

Smiling down at him, Freya continued to stroke his hair for several minutes after he'd fallen asleep. Dipping toward him, she placed a very careful kiss on his cheek, wishing that he would stay awake if it hadn't been so cruel of her... She missed him already, if that was possible. Sighing, she very carefully stood up from the bed, pulling the covers over him. Just as she'd turned around she saw the young mouthpiece woman coming in with heaps of food in paper bags, sighing heavily as she placed them down upon the table.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier..." Freya told her in a hushed tone.

Darcy simply shrugged, "Yeah, I figured it was kind of out of your personality, seeing as you're a love goddess and all." she'd said half jokingly and motioned that she follow her out to the car. "C'mon... I still have a few bags left in the car. You look able bodied enough to help." Darcy must have needed those glasses, since it didn't take much to see that Freya was exhausted. None the less, she wore a smile as she made her way outside.

Coming back in from the desert Thor and Jane walked slowly back, though the two of them were not talking to one another. Thor still looked upset, and idly Freya wondered if now would be a good time for them to talk about Loki... quietly.

Thor walked back into the round glass building, his hands at his sides, his red cape flowing behind him. They had received odd glares outside, the entire time he was outside, but it bothered him little. He saw that Darcy was back with the food.

"Would you like help preparing breakfast?" He asked Jane, his voice noticeably duller than usual.

Freya set the bag that she was carrying on the small round table in their kitchen area, watching Thor sympathetically as Jane appeared to give him direction. She couldn't help but be caught in the middle of these two men. Loki needed his brother more than ever, but had spent so much time pushing him away that Freya wasn't sure if Thor still wanted to extend the niceties.

"Yeah, sure!" Jane said as enthusiastically as she could. "There should be a frying pan in the top cupboard over there," she instructed him, pulling a fresh carton of eggs from a paper bag and placing them by the stove. "And maybe I'll get you to help me make toast?" she asked with a large smile. "And afterwards, if you want you can get changed. Maybe we can go into town, get some stuff to dress your Brother's wounds with?"

Freya laid her head down on the table for a moment, thinking it best to leave Thor to his distractions for a moment. Perhaps even more so it was better to let them hack it out with one another once Loki was well enough to plead his case without passing out from exhaustion.

Thor smiled, though not as enthusiastically as he usually would have before this whole ordeal. He pulled the frying pan out of the cupboard and pulled out a carton of eggs. "How does everyone want their eggs?" He asked.

"Cooked by Jane..." Freya said sleepily, one of her eyes opening from where he head was laying on the table, a mischievous smile on her lips. Even Darcy had to chuckle at that one. "When was the last time you cooked something that didn't involve throwing a dead animal on top of a fire and waiting?" Freya teased, though it really wasn't much of a joke. Spit cooking game whilst on an adventure was one thing, cooking in a kitchen was something Thor usually left to his Father's team of royal chefs.

Jane smiled at Freya's joke and shrugged as she pulled down plates from the cabinet. "Oh, he's not so bad... He makes reeeeally good toast" she said and touched his arm as she walked past him to the fridge.

Thor looked at Jane slightly offended. "I made eggs last time. I'm very good at making them scrambled! I'll have you know!" He said with a laugh. "So either tell me, or you're all getting scrambled eggs!"

Freya chuckled and lifted her head, nodding a couple times. "Of course, Thor. Scrambled is fine..." she said without any hesitation, still chuckling at her little joke.

Bobbing her head up and down, Darcy really didn't seem to care either way.

Standing Freya took a couple steps over to Thor, whispering to him. "And I know you probably don't want to right this instant, but please cook extra for your brother. He hasn't eaten in four days or so... next time he wakes up I'll try to feed him something. He'll need it if we plan on making him well. Alright?" she asked him, patting his arm sympathetically a couple times.

Thor glanced at Loki who was once again asleep. He sighed. As angry as he was with his brother's sharp tongue, he couldn't blame him. "Of course." Thor said, cracking a few eggs open into the bowl. He'd have to have a talk with Loki. And when they returned to Asgard, with his father as well.

On this particular visit to Midgard, Thor had been happy to merely spend more time with Jane, though he couldn't help but feel a little guilty since the only thing he seemed to do was a good job of was distracting her. "Don't make it sound like I don't like having you around. You do an excellent job of explaining all this to me, but I need to be able to prove it with science, numbers, formulae... And sometimes that requires that I get away from the lights so that I can actually observe stars and planetary movement." Jane explained. It wasn't that Thor really found that he wanted to go... but he'd been putting off talking to Loki for the last couple days... and wanted to excuse himself from it for a little longer.

Thor looked in at her through the passenger side window, which she leaned in and kissed him through. "I won't be more than a few hours. Maybe I'll find something interesting and we can talk about it, hmm?" she asked him, but Darcy in the driver's seat just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back soon," Jane told him again and the two of them took off into the dark desert night.

Inside the lab was dark, only a few desk lights were casting shadows about the place. Freya, who had been keeping a close eye on Loki for the last few days, was now on the edge of the roof, looking up at the very stars that Jane would soon be observing. "So... how long did you plan on ignoring your brother, hmm?" she asked him with a bit of a grin.

Thor offered her a large shrug, "He hates me Freya... and if Loki is one thing beyond mischievous, it's stubborn." he told her, but this only made her chuckle more.

"You don't think I know that?" she asked him, heaving a large sigh, her bangs blowing out of her face. "You keep trying and sooner or later he's going to realize that you're not going anywhere and that he might as well listen. I've told him that if he wants to go about feeling any better... then he's going to have to start believing in people a little more."

Taking a deep breath Thor pushed through the glass door and into the lab. He took hold of the back of a swivel chair and moved it over to Loki's bedside. Sitting upon it he watched his brother sleep for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Wake up..." he said to him, his tone not willing to settle for bullshit.

Loki tiredly opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. He sighed, too tired to fight. "What do you want?" Loki asked struggling to sit up in the bed. His body was stiff from lying for so long. He'd need to sit soon anyway. He leaned against the wall, the sheet falling around to his hips. "I thought you where pissed off at me ..." He said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm quite tired as well. Tired of this. Loki... I'm not angry with you." Thor said in a firm voice so that he was sure he understood. "What I'm upset about is that in your mind you've deliberately painted me as some monster that's spent his entire life striving to one-up you in every way." Thor had really had enough of Loki's pity party. The fact that he felt so outdone by Thor said more about his confidence than it did about anything Thor had ever done. "No, you're right, I don't consider you in every one of my actions, and I know I've made you the butt of several jokes, but that doesn't mean you're worth less than anyone else I care about. If you're lucky Loki, you're maybe find one person in your entire life who will consider your feelings before they do anything, and that's if you're lucky," he told him, rather honestly, leaning his elbows on his knees as he spoke.

"I'm not your enemy, Loki... I'm your ally. I always have been. But you consider yourself an outsider, and that doesn't make it easy to connect to you. If you felt alone, or isolated, it's because you made yourself feel that way." Thor tried to explain hoping that maybe this time something would sink through.

Loki laughed though it came out more of a scoff, and looked away from Thor and at the ceiling, a bit of a sarcastic smirk on his face. "So everything is my fault then. Once again the Mighty Thor has no responsibility in anything that has happened." He said. "You know ... I said to Freya that this would happen. I told her that I would forgive you ... and Odin ... even though I knew you wouldn't out right apologize because in your mind you've done nothing wrong." He looked back at Thor, his eyes watering with tears. "Perhaps you haven't done anything wrong ... Maybe everything is just wrong with Loki? Right?" He asked. "As it's always been?"

"Oh, well I'm not that I'm not to blame, or Father even" he said reaching up to rub his own shoulder, glancing out the window next to Loki's bed, unable to look at his hurt face. "I'm not stupid Loki... Not as smart as you, but not stupid either. It's not fair how you're treated... and I'll admit, I got more attention when we were younger. It's a strange thing treating someone you love poorly... but somehow that doesn't..." Thor was having a hard time putting his words together, "I'm not saying its right, but sometimes we treat people we love poorly. To be quite honest I didn't know you were so sensitive about it. I don't think any of us did."

Thor hung his head for a moment, truly feeling sorry for the treatment he'd subjected Loki to over the many years that they'd known each other. The two of them had had a lot of good times... but they'd not all been good times. Certainly Thor was considered the crown jewel of his family, but he shouldn't have been. Before lifting his head, he started speaking again. "I'm man enough to admit that I love you as my brother, and that had I been holding on to you with my arms at the end of the bridge, I never would have let you fall. I am sorry, truly sorry for the way that I have treated you... There have been times where we have both been cruel to one another, but if we are willing to forgive one another then maybe you won't feel like an outsider anymore... I have never considered you one."

Loki looked down slightly, unsure of what to say. "If we do forgive each other ..." Loki said, pausing to choose his words carefully. "Will anything change?" He asked. "Or will it go back to as it was? When you're around your friends will I still be pushed aside? Because I know they will ... I'm the villain now Thor ... I tried to commit Genocide, and I have no doubt, whether Odin really does love me or not, that he will have to punish me in some way." He said. "And I'm sure your friends won't take kindly to what I have done either. I know their opinions matter strongly to you."

"If my friends have a problem with you they can answer to me. If Asgard, or our father, or Jotunheim have a problem with you... then they can answer to me too." Thor's voice was rather commanding when he told this to Loki. "You were injured... not physically, but on the inside, and I don't think your actions are a true reflection of who you are. I can't agree with what you've tried to do... But you have your own forgiveness to seek as well. Changing people's perceptions of you is not an easy feat, Loki... but I think it can be done, and I think it should be done."

Sighing heavily he raked his hands through his dirty blonde hair. "If you are punished it will come in the form of service to the giants of Jotunheim. I think that may be a good idea. It'll help give you a sense of identity and help you achieve what only you can achieve. Peace between the realms and equal representation of both the Asgardians and the Jotuns. You can recover from this, Brother... but you need to want to. There are people who can help you, and I will count myself among them."

Loki almost laughed. "If Odin sent me over to Jotunheim, I'd be slaughtered on sight." He said bitterly. "If I'm lucky ... After what I've done ... There will be no peace. And to be honest brother ... What if that is the real me?" He asked. "I've become so good at lying that ... I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Well," Thor started pretentiously, angling his nose into the air, "Now you're lying to yourself. The Jotuns seek what everyone in the universe seeks. They seek to be understood. Furthermore they seek to be understood by Asgard. You are the bridge between the two realms. I have doubts that Odin would actually send you to Jotunheim, but our societies are not as primitive as they seem. There is room for war but there is also room for diplomacy. You know that." Thor was positive that Loki knew that... and with his silver tongue could probably sit down for an afternoon and talk Jotunheim into any peace treaty he wanted. But it wasn't going to happen until Loki believed it was possible.

"And I don't think you're entitled to make a decision on the kind of person you are. Particularly when you're being this hard on yourself." Thor told him with a bit of a laugh. "You shouldn't even take my word for it, or Odin's or anyone else's... Because there's a red-head sitting on the roof right now who, for seem reason, seems to be enamoured with you. Maybe you're luckier than you give yourself credit for," he bared all his teeth in a large smile at his brother. "She has gifts she tells no one about. Like for instance how she can see into the heart of any man, and know exactly how pure it is. Father told me once that she's the ultimate judge of character, and I highly doubt that she would waste her time on you if truly were evil incarnate."

"Well, I never said I was evil incarnate." He said with a smirk looking at his brother playfully. "Those are your words." He teased. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if he could see her through the cement. "Though I suppose you are right ... I do have a few good things going for me. Perhaps I should try to concentrate on the positive instead of the negative." He paused and moved to lie back down again. "At least until I heal fully and can kick your ass properly." He said with a smirk. "In a fair duel of course. No weapons."

Thor smiled chuckling softly "What? Heal yourself up just so I can send you back into bed? At least wait until we're home on Asgard so we can throw you in the healing room," he teased him with a bit of a chuckle, but was happy to hear that his brother was making an attempt to focus on the positive attributes of his life. "But then... you have me on the ropes pretty well last time," he told him honestly, which was true. Had it not been for Mjölnir, he might have not been matched against Loki. "Get some rest... While we're here you might as well make the most of it. People are going to start thinking you're anti-social or something," Thor said gently patting his brother's arm.

Loki smiled sadly. "It was only because I wielded Gungnir. If not for that, you once again would have beaten me. Which you had ... Though I'm glad you used your brain for once. Putting the hammer on my chest, despite how much that hurt and I will get you back for that, was a smart move." He said. "I'm proud of your brother ... you're using your head more ... Do that more often and you won't even need me around." He said as a joke, but still held that sad smile. "And yes, I have been anti social ... I will make an attempt to get up tomorrow morning. I am far too tired right now to stand, though I'm so stiff it isn't even funny."

Thor leaned forward to ruffle his brother's hair before standing. "You and are equal, it is our strengths that are different. Together you and I are unstoppable. You are proud of me for using my brain, and I'm proud of you," Thor began sincerely, "for using your heart... Just like your stiff back and legs, your heart is also a muscle, and the more you use it the stronger it gets," he explained in a gentle voice. "Now sleep, tomorrow is a new day." He was rather nonchalant when he stood but watched Loki affectionately for a few moments before removing the chair from his bedside.

"Of course ..." Loki said, too tired to argue. He moved gently onto his side and pulled his pillow closer to him, his eyes slowly closing, but he didn't fall asleep right away. He stayed awake, listening to the sounds around him.

It wasn't more than a couple minutes that Freya's weight slid onto the bed next to him, crawling slow and gently like a cat. She didn't bother him at all, but she'd made her way back inside when she'd seen Thor come out of the building, walking back to the trailer that Jane spent her evenings in. To see Loki lying comfortably for quite possibly the first time since they'd arrived seemed like a good sign. She curled up in the bed next to him, her back pressed against the wall as she idly flipped through the book of Norse Gods that Jane and Darcy always appeared to be skimming through. Even though she hadn't truly spoken intelligibly to Loki in some time, she stayed close to him to watch him and maybe to feel a little less alone in a realm they were both unaccustomed to. Idly she reached out her hand to stroke his hair much like she had the night before, smoothing over the mess Thor had made of it as her eyes still scanned the pages of the book in the relative darkness of the room

Loki smiled slightly, his eyes still closed. "I like it when you do that." He said softly, moving his arm around her and turning his head into her hand much like a cat.

Freya gasped a little upon hearing his voice, turning to look at him with a gentle smile. "I thought you were sleeping..." she whispered to him quietly, closing the book and placing it on a small table just next to the bed. Delicately she raked her fingernails over his scalp a couple times, which offered a much more therapeutic sensation. "I hope I didn't wake you..." she whispered, the other hand which she'd just freed up rubbed down along the arm that he'd just put around her."Did you have a good talk with your brother?" she asked simply enough, not really expecting and answer from him unless he was willing to give it. She thought it best not to completely drain him of all his energy just now.

"After my brother is in a room, who CAN sleep?" Loki asked with a slight laugh. "And yes, we talked." He said rubbing his thumb slowly against her side. He didn't offer her any other information on the topic, the conversation between him and his brother was private. Instead he asked her another question that had been plaguing him since he had awakened. "Why did you put so much effort into finding me?" He asked.

She blushed a little bit, turning away from him, her skin looking almost blue in the white light that streamed in from the stars outside. "There were a number of reasons, Loki..." she told him quietly, looking over his face affectionately."For one... I knew something was wrong as soon as you fell. It was incredibly unsettling, and I knew that because of my talisman, I was probably the only one who knew you were alive, and I felt responsible," she explained to him in a sad tone, "Secondly, I watched your family's heart break over a son that they believed was dead. I love your family... and to see them hurt broke my heart."

The last part though was a little tricky... she cared for Loki so deeply, they fought with so many of the same personal demons and she saw a good heart inside of Loki, just wanting so badly to be understood. But to tell him that may paint her as juvenile and emotional...

But if anyone needed love right now, it was Loki. "And... because..." she paused for a moment, feeling her heart flutter in her chest like a caged bird."Because my heart broke when I realized you had given up all hope of having a family that loves you... and I wanted to show you that you were wrong, and I wanted to give that back to you. You have a beautiful heart, Loki... and I wanted some of it for myself. I've met good men before, but you're someone I can find a home in... And just like I told you I would, I chased you through all the realms. I'd do it again if I had to," she told him, and in an effort to appear nonchalant of what she'd just said, she picked up the book once again, leafing through it... though not reading any of the words.

Loki didn't know what to say to that. Wasn't sure how to feel about it either. Instead he stayed silent once again rubbing his thumb over her side. He remained silent a long time before he quietly said "Thank you." He said before looking up at her. "No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

Freya smiled softly, glancing away from the book and over to him, her hand reaching up to stroke his hair once again. Putting the book away she slid down on the bed so that she was lying next to him, facing him. "I think that's an awful shame..." she told him with a gentle grin. She had to admit though, she was very happy to be the first. Resting her hand on his cheek, her eyes danced between his eyes and his lips for a moment, one of her fingers tracing idle circles on the back of one of his hands. "I do care for you tremendously, Loki..." she whispered to him, playfully leaning in to him to kiss the very tip of his nose."I know you haven't always felt like you deserved that care... but I'll spend a thousand years proving to you that it's true."

Loki smiled as he curled into her more. He enjoyed lying next to her. It was quite ... Comforting. Something Loki hadn't felt in a long time. "Thank you for coming for me ... and for ... Caring ..."

As he curled into her, Freya blushed and gingerly held onto him. He was warm the feel of his skin made her blush. She couldn't help but release a slight giggle, "You're welcome, Loki... though you needn't thank me" she said to him rather sweetly, gently rubbing his back. There was an incredibly warm feeling that filled her chest at this affable nature of his. Loki sometimes had the ability to be abrasive, but curled up to her the way he was, caused a bit of an affectionate fire to burn in her heart. Had he been well she might have rained a thousand kisses on his face, but she merely smiled and thought it best to leave him be.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'll thank you all I like. And I'll be thanking you for the rest of my life." He said, his eyes looking tired. "I owe you my life Freya. I could never stop thanking you."

His response put a genuine smile on her face. For a moment, Freya thought she might fall asleep just as they were curled together like this. She could tell he was tired and after a few moments of silence she wondered if he had drifted off. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but close her eyes as well, the feeling of his rhythmic breathing lulled her into a sense of security, while the warmth from his body felt very much like cuddling up to a fire. In fact, she'd nearly drifted to sleep when the room began to spin as if she'd suddenly been placed in a whirlwind. A wave of nausea came over her that was so ferocious she immediately let go of him, scrambling from the bed into the cold open air of the lab, rushing to the bathroom that Jane had directed her toward earlier. Nearly as soon as she got there she was physically ill, a sensation she'd never felt before. Quickly she ran the water in the sink retching several times before looking up at the mirror, her eyes bloodshot from the strain. Freya was filled with dread. She'd never experienced anything that vile before, quickly scooping out fresh water from the sink to rinse out her mouth.

"Freya?" Loki called groaned as she had pressed against his still healing chest as she flew up. He tried to sit up and winced. "Freya, are you alright?"

The wave of nausea had passed and she took a deep breath, listening as Loki had called out to her. She emerged from the bathroom not more than a few seconds later, her hand gingerly placed on her forehead. "Yes, I'm fine..." she told him rather unconvincingly, sitting back down on the bed, a concerned expression painted on her face."Oh, goodness... I got out of bed so quickly. Did I hurt you?" she asked him, placing a soft hand on his chest.

Loki winced but shook his head. "No ... I'll be fine. What happened?" Loki asked, honestly concerned.

Freya was embarrassed. She'd never been sick before let alone around someone, and worse yet someone that she went out of her way to impress. "I... was just sick." she told him rather bluntly, thinking to herself for a moment. "I've uh... been feeling a little dizzy the last few days. I don't know why..." she lied; she was beginning to get an awfully clear picture. She smiled weakly at him, and knew that what she just said would worry him. Gods very rarely got sick, and those living in Asgard were never ill in anyway, but she wasn't about to bring up her suspicions with him, particularly as she wasn't certain. "I'm probably just exhausted... I was using quite a lot of energy to look for you, and keep you well once we found you... I'm sure I'll be fine soon enough."

"Never the less, I'd like you to go see a healer as soon as possible. If you have to return without me to do so, then do it. You know where I am, and I'm not going anywhere." He said honestly worried that there was something seriously wrong with her. If she got sick from helping her, it would only add to the guilt he had already. He felt bad that they had all gone through all the trouble of finding him, when it was him that had decided to let go.

Freya blushed and shook her head, "Are you mad? I would have gone to Hel to find you... I'm not leaving you now," she said, only realizing after the fact how perfectly transparent it made her appear. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him gingerly, feeling much better now. "I'm sure I'm fine Loki... just, exhausted is all." Glancing up to him, she offered him her very best pair of puppy-dog eyes, "Please don't make me leave. Whatever it is... it can't possibly be that serious. Surely you'll be well soon enough and we'll all go home together..." she told him, hoping that he wouldn't put his foot down on the issue. Still looking up at him she leaned in to place a couple kisses just underneath his jaw. "I promise you, I'm alright."

"Well at least get some rest then. I know you haven't been sleeping well." Loki said pulling her next to him and stretching slightly. "And if you feel the need to uh ... Be sick again ... Please aim away from me." He said with a slight laugh.

Freya covered her face with both hands for a moment, shaking her head back and forth. Though she tried to laugh it off the very idea mortified her. "Quite possibly the most unladylike thing in the world, and I had to go and do it in front of you," she said, her voice muffled from her hands being in front of her mouth. Taking her hands away from her face she looked up at him again. Something in her was almost excited to be able to sleep next to him, though she tried her best not to put too much pressure on him. "This is comfortable for you?" she asked, her eyes repeatedly looking over his sleepy face.

Loki yawned, turning his face away from her. "Mhmm." He mumbled turning his face back into her. "I'm fine ... You?" He asked. He hated being tired all the time, but it's what his body needed right now. He'd done nothing but sleep over the past few days and it was driving him mad.

A large smile passed over her lips and she planted another kiss beneath his jaw. "I'm marvelous..." she whispered in a clearly delighted tone, taking in a deep breath as she snuggled into him. Freya remembered thinking how distinct his scent was before, though it wasn't long before she fell asleep in the first time for what felt like days. Once she had finally fallen asleep, it was a deep, dreamless sleep, as though she'd suddenly struck a brick wall. Clearly she had needed the rest.

((A/N - And I posted this chapter late I am SOOOO sorry But uh ... yeah hope you all liked, please read and review and a special shout out to Imperial Dragon and littlenerd who have suck with us and reviewed every chapter since chapter 1))


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Loki awoke the next day with a slight groan, trying to stretch out his stiff muscles. As much as he had enjoyed sleeping next to Freya he had spent most of the night trying to press himself against the wall to give her room on the small bed.

Moving his hand forward on the bed he paused when he met nothing but sheet. He looked up suddenly, his eyes squinting against the light of the room. "Freya?" He asked, his eyes unfocused as he looked around the room.

Quite some distance away from where Loki had been sleeping, on the other side of the lab, Jane had been sitting at a desk, sipping from a cup of coffee as Thor stood at the fridge, pulling out a large pitcher of orange juice. The early morning sunlight filtered into the room leaving the place in an orange haze "So, what you're saying is that God's don't usually get sick. You guys don't get things like cancer, or viruses, or even colds or anything like that?"

Pouring the juice into a large glass, Thor shook his head with a shrug. "You don't hear of it... and I myself have never been ill. The only times I've ever known anyone to have to go to a healer is if they were injured in some way, and clearly Freya is not injured," he said, bringing the glass to his lips and chugging half of it down.

"Well she was throwing up this morning, that's for sure. She told me she was just dizzy..." Jane had begun to tell him, but Thor interrupted.

"Perhaps the Valkyries should be taking her back to Asgard so that the healers can take a look at her?" he asked, but Jane gave him the kind of smile that confused him.

"Oh..." she said chuckling and shaking her head, "I don't think it's that serious." Taking another sip from her coffee mug she nodded over to Loki's bed where he was clearly stirring from sleep.

"Brother!" Thor greeted him enthusiastically. "Dare you venture out of bed today? Finally..." he teased him a bit while Jane smirked at his theatrical nuances.

"Where did Freya go?" Loki asked struggling to sit up in bed. "Was she sick again this morning?" He asked, over hearing part of their conversation. He really hoped not. There wasn't a reason for her to be sick. And Thor was right ... it was rare to next to impossible for a god to get sick. Unless there was something severely wrong.

"You know something about this? She's been sick before?" Thor questioned him, but Jane tried to lighten the topic a little bit by informing Loki about Freya's whereabouts.

She waved off his concern casually. "She was feeling a little light headed this morning so she went for a walk. The air out here is really clean, She'll be feeling better in no time." Jane knew she might have overstepped her bounds by speaking to him so casually having hardly been introduced to Loki... but he had been sleeping in her lab for the last four days, they had to at least qualify as acquaintances by now. "Besides, I mean it could be something as simple as atmospheric differences between your home world and here."

Thor shook his head. "Freya is the queen of the Valkyries. She's used to travelling in between realms. Something like this wouldn't upset her so..."

Jane's eyes shot daggers at Thor from where she was sitting. "Stop it... you're going to worry him..." Jane said through clenched teeth, at which point Thor gestured to Loki with a relatively large smile on his face.

"Come now, Jane... why would Loki worry any more than I would?" he asked jovially, afterwards Jane gave him a look that might have suggested he was an idiot if Thor had been at all able to acknowledge it. So much so that she glanced over to Loki, gesturing to his brother.

"He clearly hasn't figured it out yet, maybe it's time that you should enlighten him?" she asked him. Jane had come into the lab early this morning to find Freya affectionately cuddled up to the mischievous God, but thought it more sweet than anything else. She'd clearly had her suspicions about them since the very beginning. Love Goddess or not, women didn't nearly kill themselves for a man unless they'd invested in him somehow. But watched for herself as Freya slid out of the small bed as delicately as possible before clamouring to the bathroom just in time to be sick.

"I have no idea what you're talking about ..." He blanked realizing he hadn't actually been introduced to this woman, and if he had been he couldn't remember. To be honest, he didn't even remember seeing her before. Perhaps briefly, but ... "I'm sorry, I don't know your name." He said moving to sit on the edge of the bed, though painfully.

"I'm Jane," she said simply with a nod, motioning back over to the tall, muscular, blonde standing her kitchen. "Thor met me the last time he was here. He came to me looking for help when they found you in the middle of the woods, aaaand you've been sleeping in my lab for the last few days." She told him, giving him a quick synopsis of exactly how they were connected through Thor. She smiled at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's good to see that you're recovering. Your brother's been worried about you."

Loki stared at her for a few moments. "You talk a lot ..." He said simply, as if he were talking about the weather. "My name is Loki ..." He said. "Though I'm sure Thor has told you that much." He didn't mean to be so cold towards her really. He supposed it was just habit. One can't exactly be expected to change their personality. He was a prince after all. He was surprised that Thor even liked this girl. Loki laughed a moment and looked to Thor. "So I guess I did pay her a visit after our fight after all." He said with a slight laugh.

Casually bouncing a fork against the table Thor watched Jane's expression move from friendly to confused. "You'll have to excuse him..." Thor said to Jane before turning to roll his eyes at Loki. "His social skills can sometimes be a bit lacklustre. I don't think he's much of a morning person" Turning he pointed to Loki with the fork. "Be nice... Jane's been incredibly kind to you over the last few days. Just because you weren't conscious to experience it doesn't mean that you're not in her debt." He wasn't angry so much as he was protective.

"Just like everyone else, he's very nice once you get to know him," Freya said as she pushed open the door unexpectedly through their conversation. She seemed bright eyed and full of energy as she came into the room carrying a large paper bag. Brimming over the edge with fruit. Freya placed the bag on the table and playfully tossed an apple at Thor who caught it easily.

"You're looking better. Had a craving?" he asked her, and looked at Jane as she released a nervous chuckle.

"MMmm.. yes, as it were. I've had a rather massive craving for fruit over the last couple days and I haven't been able to shake it. I also very much wanted to try this coffee beverage you keep going on and on about." she said to Thor before turning and looking at Loki. "Nice to see you sitting up out of bed. How are you feeling?" she asked him affectionately.

Loki looked at Thor when he told him to be nice. He looked a little shocked and confused by this statement. "I am being nice." He said with a bit of a smile. He stayed silent as Freya came in, looking better than she had the night before and sighed.

"I'm feeling fine. A bit sore still and there's a bit of pain but it's bearable. Trying to gain up the energy to try to stand, but ... it's not working out so well."

Smiling and pulling a bunch of grapes out of the paper bag she walked past Thor and Jane over to where Loki sat on the edge of his bed. Carefully she sat down next to him. "Well, then we'll take things a little slow today, hmm? Eat something and maybe then we can get you cleaned up," Freya said to him kindly, "All of Jane's science books say that an object in motion has a tendency to stay in motion. Once you get moving you might find it may not be that difficult to maintain your momentum." she explained to him, extending the grapes out to him on the palm of her hand.

Loki nearly laughed. "Did you read the entire thing? Or just that excerpt? An object in motion stays in motion unless acted upon by an outside force. An outside force in this case being the weakness of my own body." He said taking the grapes from her hand. "Thank you." He said.

Her eyes half-lidded in slight frustration, but none-the-less she merely chuckled at him, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on the palm of the same hand. "I know, Loki... I was trying to motivate you, but if you can't, I'm not going to force you. I'm not completely adverse to the idea of laying in bed all day. You're not the only one who's low on energy, you know?" she asked him sighing heavily and stealing a grape from the bunch he had in his hands. Freya had long since mastered hiding her emotions and feelings, and while she'd been on her walk had decided that Loki's issue was much larger than her own. Last night he'd expressed concern over her condition, but his tone changed ever so slightly in the presence of other people.

Loki looked to her. "Still feeling sick?" He asked. He didn't need confirmation to know the answer. He turned to Jane. "I know you've helped us out a lot already. But is there anyone on Midgard that she could see about being ill? Maybe found out what's causing it. I don't know if her being a goddess would change anything really but ..." He turned to Freya. "You have to see someone about it."

Dizzy spells, cravings, vomiting... Jane was absolutely ready to jump on the opportunity to prove that she was right, but she was going to be discreet about it. Thor seemed to not catch on, and Loki appeared to be in denial, but since the very beginning she knew there had been some kind of a relationship going on between Loki and Freya. It wasn't any of her business... but a healthy curiosity was a never a bad thing. In fact it was Freya's obvious care for Loki that gave her some hope that he might have been worth all the effort they were putting into him.

"Uh... yeah, I mean we have 'healers' here, but as a precursor to that there are usually these little tests that you can that judge your symptoms and tell you whether or not you need a doctor." Jane of course was referring to an at home pregnancy test, but knew that Thor and Loki would have no idea what she meant. "In fact, if you want Freya, you and I can go out and do one of these tests. I really don't think it's anything to worry about though..."

Freya gave Jane a knowing glance and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, if nothing more than to put your mind at ease, yes?" she asked Loki, gently patting his shoulder.

"Wondrous! We'll all go together!" Thor seemed to cheer out as if all four of them were going on a quest.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at him, holding out her hands to suggest that he should stay put. "No!" she called out almost a little too suddenly, trying to laugh it off. "No, no... Your brother isn't a hundred percent yet, Thor." Jane said trying to derive sympathy from the God of Thunder. "Freya's been with him all night, so why don't you spend some time with him?" she asked.

Thor turned to look at Loki. "Yes, I should... shouldn't I? I need to get you out of bed and into a bath. You're starting to smell like a sock." he teased his brother, "Freya's right. It's hard to get yourself out of bed because you've been laying in it for the last five days. Once you get up you'll find it's not so bad."

Still sitting beside Loki, Freya's hand grazed his shoulder as she stood up. "I won't be long, alright? Make sure he doesn't push you too hard," she said to him in a whisper before walking back across the lab to Jane who was already waiting by the door.

Once the two girls had left, Thor glanced over to his brother with an unenthusiastic glance. "So, what are we going to do with you, hmm?" he asked him with a chuckle, downing the rest of his orange juice and motioning to the paper bag that Freya had placed on the table. "You know, you might be in luck if Freya brought coffee. It can provide quite the spring in your step, particularly if you're in need of one. I believe that's why the humans drink it," Thor explained before rifling through the bag.

Loki raised his eyebrow. "Would it be like that energy potion I made when we were younger?" He asked. "Do you remember what happened with that? I had enough energy on my own without it. After I took it, I had so much energy and was all over the place Father demanded I be kept in the infirmary until it wore off?" Loki laughed, not even realizing that he had referred to Odin as his father again. He watched Thor walk over to the brown bag and started pulling things out of it. "I think I may need that energy at the moment. But if it does what it did before, perhaps it would do more damage than good. I'm not sure my body could handle flying down those stairs the way I had ... Broke your sword when I crashed into you at the bottom, do you remember?" He asked. "You where so mad at me. You had to wait a week before it was repaired again. It took nearly a hundred years before you let me live it down." He smiled at the memory. It wasn't funny at the time ... well maybe it was a little bit ... but looking back on it now ...

"Father was so mad that he made me clean out the armoury and polish all the weapons for a month ... without magic." He said as if the thought of doing work without magic was the worst thing in the world.

Thor had a broad smile on his face as he recollected the memory. "As I remember it, father didn't tell you that you couldn't use magic until you started gloating that you'd have everything cleaned and polished in a matter of minutes," he added. At the bottom of the bag were four paper cups in a tray, plastic lids secured on to the top "Ah!" Thor called out triumphantly, pulling two of the cups from out of the paper tray and checking to make sure they were still hot. "You're in for a treat, this was one of the first things I had in this realm. It's not as strong as your potion, so it shouldn't have you bouncing off the walls. Humans use it to wake up in the morning, which is something they seem to have difficulty with." Walking over to Loki's bed, he handed him one of the paper cups, pulling over a chair to sit with him.

Loki took the drink and looked at it a few moments before taking a small sip. It was a bit hotter than he expected and it had a bitter taste that he really didn't like. But if it would give him energy, then it would be no different than any nasty tasting potion he'd ever taken. "Thank you." Loki said. He was getting better with this whole thanking people thing. He'd said it more in the past week than he probably had in his entire life.

"I'm sorry that I got you banished from Asgard. I never knew Odin would go to such an extreme punishment." He said, looking down at the coffee in his hands.

"And as I remember that, you tried to keep me here," Thor said with a laugh, waving him off. "Forget about all that Loki, it's in the past and everything ended up working out for the best." He watched as Loki took a sip, and realized he'd forgotten something very important. "Ah, wait!" he called out before going back to the small kitchenette and pulling packages of sugar from out of a small metal canister on the table. "Here!" he said, grabbing a spoon from a drawer. "Some people drink it without it, but the addition of sugar makes the drink much better." he said, popping the lid off Loki's coffee and stirring in a couple of packages of sugar. "Try it now. I find it's rather bitter without it."

Sitting backwards on a chair, Thor watched his brother for a moment or two. "So... by the looks of things you seem to have made a new friend during my banishment." Thor might not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he could tell when Jane was remaining tight lipped about something. When pressed on the topic this morning, she divulged very little of what had happened before she spent her morning holding back poor Freya's hair. "I must say, I didn't think you'd be having such fun without me..." he teased and looked up from his coffee.

Loki looked at him a moment before laughing. "Sorry Thor ... Unlike you, I don't enjoy sharing my women." He said with another laugh. "I am rather greedy after all. Or so I've been told." To be honest, he didn't really see Freya as his, or ... at least he didn't think he did. He had to admit, the thought of Freya with someone else, hurt. But he brushed that sudden tightness in his chest away as his injuries still healing. He couldn't have feelings for her after all ... that was just ... ludicrous. Wasn't it?

Thor laughed heartily. "Usually women who have a taste for me do not have a taste for you and vice-versa," he said with another tremendous laugh. But... Loki had said something rather interesting. "Maybe you're luckier than I once believed you to be, my little brother. Freya is typically not as friendly as many would believe her to be, particularly in the presence of boorish men. Hogun once approached her with such confidence that her eyes nearly shot darts at him, so much so that he turned around without having said a single word to her. Sif has also said that if there's one woman in all the realms that frightens her, it's Freya." Thor confessed to him with a shrug. "I don't know her well... but her heart is noble."

Taking another sip of his coffee, he motioned to Loki once more. "Certainly you must know a bit more about her at this point, my dearest brother," Thor said a little darkly, as if he knew a little more than he was letting on.

To be honest, Loki didn't think he knew much of her at all. Aside from the fact that she lived with the Valkaries, and she cared for him enough to search the cosmos for him, and that she had possessed a necklace that he still wore around his neck. Loki continued to stare at his coffee. "To be honest I don't know much about her." He said honestly. "I mean I know her personality from what I've seen of her ... and I know she is the goddess of love or some such ... and she doesn't really have a family, but has a brother she doesn't see. And she's good friends with Odin." He said. Could he have feeling for her even though he knew so little about her. "And to be honest I'm not surprised about Hogun. I'd like to think I have a bit more tact than him, considering he rarely talks, if at all. I wonder on days if the guy even knows proper English. Maybe that is why he doesn't talk often." Loki joked. He knew that Hogun knew very good English, he just liked teasing the man.

Thor blinked a couple times and shrugged his shoulders. "I fear that not many know the details of Freya's life. Even Earthly textbook descriptions of her are vague to say the very least. I don't know much of her personality. Men fear her because they believe she is as cruel as the Valkyries are, which our father has said for years is the farthest thing from the truth. I know she singlehandedly stopped a war between her home realm of Vanir, and Asgard. She's very well liked, if that matters." Thor grinned at him kind of sheepishly, snorting a chuckle "Oh, and she seems to like you very much as well. I do suppose that speaks volumes about you, doesn't it? They say a man is only as good as the woman on his arm." It wasn't difficult for Thor to admit that if Freya managed to somehow remain with Loki, it would definitely do something for his public perception. Asgardians viewed Freya as a peace keeper, someone who despised war. And yet if somehow she came to love someone who nearly started one... Loki might not be as bad as once thought. But... that all depended on what Loki thought of her.

Loki rolled his eyes. "She's not ON my arm ..." He said glancing up from his coffee and drinking a bit more. "This drink is a little bit better ... but I have to be honest, I don't think I'll go out of my way to get it." He said with a smirk. "I much prefer white wine." He said swirling the drink in the cup. "I know your Jane thinks there is something between us, but to be honest ... I don't know what that would be. I don't know anything to be honest. I don't know if we're together or if we're not, or what we would classify us as. As far as I know we may just be friends ... though I have a slight feeling that I may have feelings for her. I'm just not sure what those feelings are." He said, going back to the topic of Freya.

Thor couldn't help but scoff at his brother whilst shaking his head. "Loki... you and your impossible need to complicate things will only make you miserable." Loki had a talent for brooding over things that even the smallest of issues had soon snowballed into massive disasters. Part of him felt like telling Freya to run away as fast as her legs could carry her, but something had softened in Loki as of recently, and Thor had to assume that Freya was at least part of the cause. For a moment, Thor was happy that he wasn't as intelligent as his brother; it allowed him not to over-think things.

"You constantly make reference to the point that you're miserable, and that you're not treated as well as you should be. So, Brother... I have two questions. 'Does she make you happy?' and 'Does she treat you well?'... if you can answer 'yes' to both those questions then guess what?" he asked somewhat open ended hoping Loki would get the point. "You know you love a woman when you can look at her, and know you'll never get bored of her, and everything about her: the way she looks, the sound of her laugh, the way she smells... everything. Women aren't that picky. They look for men who are kind and who make them laugh."

Thor smiled inwardly and waved him off, "Maybe I'm talking more of myself then of you."

Loki sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. "This is what I don't get. I'm not kind, you know that, I never have been. I'm cruel. I do cruel things for a laugh. And to be honest, I think I've only made her laugh once ... though ... she did seem to find my pranks funny when I told her about them. She said that it must mean that I care for all of you. It's my way of 'showing my love' for people."

"Wonderful, she's given you an excuse I see..." Thor said with a large sigh and a laugh "Loki... you're not cruel! You're a trickster! You're mischievous! That shouldn't suggest that you're a bad person. You've always been a fun-loving person and you've made me laugh far more than once," he confessed to his brother, placing his now empty coffee cup on a nearby table. "I've never doubted once in my entire life that you cared for me, or father, or mother. I know you care for all of us. Yes sometimes you play tricks, but it's not the end all and be all of you! You're very sensitive, you're thoughtful and intelligent. You've comforted me several times when I was upset... and while sometimes your rivalry with me has driven you to do some daft things... I've never thought less of you." Thor just heaved another big sigh, "Now, if I can see all that, what makes you think she can't? She cares for you, laughs at your pranks, she stands up to Odin on your behalf... not to mention she's turned every head of every man in Asgard at least once. You, my friend are mad if you have to talk yourself into loving her," he teased. "If you did, I'd have to wager that women weren't your style. Perhaps you should spend more time talking to Fandral."

Loki looked as if he were seriously contemplating that. "Well ... I have always liked his hair ..." Loki said, his tone completely serious.

Thor's face dropped for a moment, not being able to see past Loki's facade. "Are you serious...?" Thor asked with just a hint of dread in his voice.

Loki looked at his brother. "I've never thought about it before ... do you think he'd go for a guy like me?" He asked, his voice still showing no betrayal that he was joking.

Thor's face was shocked, though he knew he'd been had by his brother. Quickly he stood out of his chair. "Can you hear that?" he asked, cupping his hand to his ear, "somewhere in the distance Freya's gentle heart is breaking! I shall find her and console her!" he said triumphantly, wondering what kind of reaction he would rouse from his brother.

Loki looked at his brother annoyed. "Sit your ass back down before I make you sit your ass back down!" He said before realizing he said the same thing twice. He shook his head and finished off the rest of his coffee. "You touch her ... Once I'm better ... I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be seeing Jormungandr twice over ..."

"Aha!" Thor pointed a finger at him and raised a brow. "And there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, tricked into his own admission. How ironic that you should spill your secret to me, your brother, who has never tricked you a day in all your life." Thor was almost congratulating himself before he sat back down upon his chair. "So, all of a sudden you're not just man enough to mop the floor with me, but also man enough to admit that perhaps you just might be one of the luckier men in all of Asgard, is that right?"

"Oh, I've never denied being man enough to mop the floor with you ... To be honest there's been many a time I've done more than mop the floor with you ... and you didn't trick me into anything. I knew you weren't going to go to her anyway ... for one ... you don't know where she is." Loki said smugly.

"Are you testing me now? Bright red hair, she shouldn't be too difficult to find," he teased and then pointed another finger at him. "The point of it is that you'd be jealous if myself or any other man spent any significant amount of time with her. And if not..." Thor pretended to inspect his fingers for a moment. "Well... say what you want about his hair, they don't call him 'Fandral the Dashing' for nothing. Perhaps he'd be willing to give Freya his 'sympathy'... if that's what he's calling it now-a-days." Secretly he wondered how long he could push Loki until he got an honest reaction out of him.

Loki laughed. "Fandral wouldn't be able to get ten feet into her radius before she shot him down before he could get a word out!" Loki said with a laugh. "Besides ... you never answered my question on if he'd be interested in me or not." Loki said, feigning hurt.

"And you never answered my question, but I'm sure I'll have my answer soon enough," Thor said, pointing out the window behind Loki to where Jane and Freya walked back up the street toward the lab.

Freya, clearly excited about something bounced up and down, seeming to dance circles with a large smile on her face, a smile which Jane mirrored. The morning sunlight had only a slightly orange hue now that made her hair a very vibrant shade of ruby as it blew around in slight circles while she twirled about the unsuspecting Jane. Freya was talking to her about something but nothing could be heard since they were both at least a hundred feet away. She appeared overjoyed, and it was at this point that Thor turned to look at his brother.

Loki looked up at Thor. "What?" He asked simply. "I don't know what's going on any more than you do!" Though looking at Freya off in the distance, he was glad that she was happy. Though for what reason he wasn't sure yet. But ... perhaps this meant she wasn't sick? Which was a good thing. That's definitely something. He smiled slightly with a shrug as he watched her bouncing around in the distance. He'd never seen her like this before.

Thor chuckled at his brother once before walking toward the door and opening it to meet Jane and Freya there. "Welcome back, Ladies..." he said in a relatively charming way before Freya pranced into the lab, her smile still shining on her face, Jane following close behind her.

"Helloooo!" Freya greeted him in a sing song voice as she reached toward an apple that had been placed upon the counter top, her pink lips wrapping around a large bite of it as her free hand reached into the fridge for the pitcher of orange juice Thor had been drinking from before.

Glancing at Jane in confusion, he pointed with his thumb to Freya. "What in all the realms has gotten into her."

His phrasing caused Jane to roll her eyes in a very exaggerated way, "Oh, you have no idea..."

Thor thought it curious that Jane might speak of Freya's health that way, but finally, he turned to the excited red-head just as she had finished off a small glass of the juice. "So, did you see an earth healer? Are you healthy?" he asked curiously, hoping that he would get something resembling an answer, seeing as no one really enjoyed giving them out this morning.

Freya took another bite of her apple before walking past Loki, her free hand ruffling her hair. "Oh yes, I'm exceptionally healthy, actually," she informed the two of them before she waltzed her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Loki watched her go into the bathroom, a confused look on his face. He looked at Jane confused about what was going on. "Um ... what happened?" He asked, a bit more worried now, despite the reassurance that she was 'exceptionally healthy'. This wasn't normal 'Freya' behaviour. He looked to Thor who shrugged at him. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" He asked, moving to the edge of the bed again. He had every intention of standing up and going to the bathroom to find out if Freya was okay, ability to walk or not, he'd make it over there!

"I'm fine!" Freya called from the bathroom, as Jane quickly filled in the gaps in her story.

"The pharmacist gave her an iron supplement and some vitamins and told her that if she wants to avoid nausea that she should be eating five to six small meals a day, particularly right before bed and one first thing in the morning as she's waking up. Her energy was just a little low is all..." Jane explained. She wasn't lying... nowhere near it, just withholding information. Freya was indeed pregnant, and while the very idea of it was a little horrifying to Jane, Freya nearly had tears in her eyes as they looked at the at home pregnancy test together in the public bathroom of the pharmacy. She hugged and kissed Jane, but the two of them decided that it probably wasn't the best idea to tell Loki right this minute until Freya had come up with a way to tell him in the best way possible.

Jane was concerned as the two of them stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom. "What if... you know, Loki's not really interested in being a father? It's kind of a big job." Freya agreed that Jane's concern was a legitimate one.

"He doesn't have to be involved if he doesn't want to be," Freya explained, and the next thing she said nearly made Jane's heart break, aaaand her ovaries hurt from her lack of appreciation of them. "I've spent my entire life enamoured with the love that other people have for one another... I've watched warriors die clutching pictures of their loved ones, trinkets, locks of hair... I might never know true love, but now I know that I'll at least have something to love if that doesn't work out."

Jane had sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, her eyebrows pressed into a sad expression. "Do... Do you love Loki?" she asked, knowing that she was prying... but considering she'd been present for such an intimate moment in Freya's life, she must have considered her a friend by now.

Freya had looked at Jane's reflection in the mirror. She shrugged. "I love everyone, I have to... it's in my job description... it's the reason I exist. If he could learn to love me, I'd be grateful for it... but I'm not expecting the world of him. He needs to love himself before he could ever find his way to loving someone else. I do love him... but I can't love him enough for the both of us. I would if I could, but he's so disappointed in what he's done, he can't believe that deep down he's a good man, even though I know without a doubt that he is one."

Jane's face must have appeared sad as she reminisced about their earlier conversation, but she shook it off and smiled at Thor. "I think she was a little worried it was something more serious. She's just happy that it's not a big deal."

Loki looked hesitant before he moved farther to the edge of the bed, struggling to stand up painfully. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her on my account ..." If anything bad happened to her, Loki would blame himself for it. If she hadn't traveled through the realms looking for him, she'd be safe at home right now and in the care of a healer, not some mediocre Midgardian test that could or could not be correct.

"On your account? Nooo..." Jane asked with a broad smile. Inwardly, she found it hilarious just how much Thor and Loki were playing into all this, unbeknownst to either of them. "Trust me, she's fine," Jane concluded just as Freya opened the door to the bathroom and came back out, her smile just as large as before. It was hard not to think of Freya as absolutely gorgeous... but there was something more stunning about her now. Jane was just thankful that the men were as oblivious as they were.

Looking at him for a few seconds, Freya offered a hand to him in order to help him to his feet. "I promise, Loki... I'm alright. Better than ever, in fact. The only thing that would make the day even that much better is if you tried walking around, hmm?" she asked him, her gaze so soft and affectionate that for a moment Jane thought she might give herself away. "Can I help you?" Freya asked softly, extending her other hand to him as well.

"If you are sure we're well enough ..." He said holding his other hand out to her. "Since my brother seems incapable of helping me ... standing there like a lump ..." He said slowly pulling himself to his feet with a bit of her help. He was a bit shaky on his feet after being immobile for so long, and he felt pain in his legs, like little tiny needles starting in his feet and moving up into his knees. But he supposed that would go away eventually. He stood still for a few moments before taking a small step. "I feel so infantile." He said. "Can't even walk properly ..."

"Loki..." she started still holding on to him. "You fell across space and time, and survived. You're a little upset because you can't walk? You're lucky your heart is still beating," she told him before realizing how lucky she was for the exact same reason. "And who would you rather have helping you, hmm? I'm nice and gentle. There's no knowing exactly how Thor would manhandle you," she teased him with a wink and chuckled.

"I'd probably just end up getting frustrated and throwing you over my shoulder anyway," Thor told him with a bit of a grin, knowing that regardless as to how much hell his brother gave him he probably only wanted Freya's help to begin with.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the feeling to come back to his legs. It didn't help much but it gave him a bit more concentration to what he was doing. "Do you think I'd be able to take a shower. Thor is right ... I am starting to smell like one of his socks. One of his more cleaner ones mind ... but that is bad enough for me." He said with a laugh before wavering a bit and almost falling.

Thor had moved upon seeing Loki struggle for a moment, but almost instantly Freya had moved next to him, wrapping one of her arms around the back of Loki's waist, securing his other arm around her shoulders. Smiling up at him, she nodded. "Oh you don't quite smell that bad..." she said with a bit of a chuckle, but none-the-less she nodded her head. "I think that's a great idea to be completely honest, you'll feel better afterwards. Maybe we'll finally be able to get you into some clean clothes?" She asked looking to Jane and Thor, in hopes that they'd be of some assistance in that department.

Jane thought for a moment. Thor was a bit larger than Loki, who was relatively lean and slender around the waist. "Mmm... Yeah, I think so. Let me rummage around and see what I have," Jane told Freya with a nod before she very gingerly helping him toward the bathroom.

((A/N – Alright everyone here's chapter 8 as promised. I hope you all like. Please please please, tell me what you think. I LOVE reviews. :D I feed off them! ))


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Darcy had come in with an arm-full of clothing, which she dumped on the kitchen table with a large huff. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, but I figured I'd at least wash it all before bringing it over," Darcy said, rifling through some of the pieces of clothing. "You're in luck. I thought about throwing out this stuff last week."

"When did you date this guy?" Jane asked picking out a green collared dress shirt, holding it out as if to guess whether or not it would fit him.

"Like a few months ago for a few weeks," she answered simply.

"A few weeks was enough time to leave clothes over at your house?" Jane teased, but Darcy only smiled broadly and shrugged her shoulders.

Steam emerged from the bathroom as Freya stepped out into the relative cool of the lab. Loki had spent a good long time in the shower, so much so that he'd nearly drained the entire hot water tank before feeling satisfied. Smoothing out her red hair, she'd finally made her way to the table where Darcy and Jane were looking through clothes. "Ugh! that's perfect," she said of the collared shirt Jane was holding.

Darcy tossed a black pair of trousers to her with a black belt. "Here! You're all set!" she called to her, and smiling Freya took off back to the bathroom, steam billowing out of the door before she closed it again.

The moisture in the air tickled Freya's lungs for a moment as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "You're just lucky enough that Darcy seems to be attracted to men of a similar build as yours... though, it's not hard to see why, hmm?" Grinning playfully in the mirror at him, she chuckled "Despite her attitude, she must be a girl after my own heart." she said, winking with a smug grin. "Though I doubt he looks as good in green as you do."

Loki turned from the mirror, his hair once again slicked back with the water from his shower, though it looked more wavy than usual since it didn't have its usual stiff gel. He had a loose light green almost white towel wrapped around his waist but nothing else, water still dripping off of his toned body. He smirked at her. The shower had done wonders for his body. Most of the pain was due to muscle stiffness and that was mostly gone now. He felt a little bit pained but not much. Though he supposed he should sit down again soon.

"Thank you." He said with a smiled as he pulled the clothes from her hands. He dropped them onto the seat of the closed toilet before pulling her into a soft kiss, his chest pressed against hers.

"You're welco..." she had started, though she was cut off by the slight gasp that escaped her throat as she was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Immediately she closed her eyes though her eyebrows remained lifted high-upon her forehead. There was a weak-in-the-knees feeling as every single muscle in her body relaxed, the moisture from his skin absorbing into her white shirt. One of her hands touched his bare chest before she pulled away... her eyes still closed. "You're welcome..." she told him breathlessly before exhaling a stream of air that she'd been holding for the last few seconds. Though it hadn't lasted more than a mere moment, she could already feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Putting on a bit of a blush, she looked up at him with a bashful expression. "Did you want me to leave you be so you can get changed?" she asked him quietly, her eyes scanning over him in his towel, his hair still dripping wet from his shower.

Loki smirked. "Why would I want you to do that?" He asked, stepping back and slowly, teasingly, pulling the towel away from his hips revealing his nice large hard cock. He tossed the towel onto the closed lid of the toilet, standing bare before her. "I'm sorry ... I couldn't help it ..." He said mischievously, a smirk on his face. "Not when I'm around you." He said stepping back towards her and pulling her back into his arms.

Blushing vibrantly now, she was beginning to wonder if Loki was a bit of an exhibitionist, considering that Jane and Darcy were quite possibly no less than thirty feet beyond the closed door. "You know..." she said with a grin, "I'm starting to wonder if it's me who does this to you, or the fact that we're constantly always on the verge of getting caught," Freya told him with a slight chuckle. For a moment she pressed the palm of her hands on his chest as if to ward him off, but couldn't resist eventually getting pulled in. "Loki..." she whispered almost pleadingly with a tiny giggle, turning her face to glance away from him and to their hazy images in the foggy mirror. Avoiding his gaze for a moment she shook her head, "You know... eventually, we are going to get caught, you know?" she asked, her lips turning up in a devilish grin as her blue eyes found his face again.

"Would you really complain?" He asked. "Are you that ashamed to be seen with me?" He asked moving his head down to plant kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. He placed his hands on her hips before slipping them under her shirt, pulling back long enough to pull it over her head and tossed it onto the floor.

Freya raised both of her arms when Loki lifted the shirt she'd been wearing up and over her head, her hair falling back down around her shoulders as he tossed it the floor. She rolled her neck back as he brought his lips down to her neck where he kissed her fervently. Placing her hand on the side of his neck she pulled away just long enough to look at him in the eye. "Nothing could be further from the truth than what you just said... I'd gladly tell the entire world that I loved you if that's what it took," she told him in an honest tone before blushing once more, taking notice that it might have been the first real time she'd told him that. To mask her fear of his reaction, she immediately planted a heated, passionate kiss on his lips, a satisfied sigh coming from her as she slid her free hand down his chest, past his abdominal muscles and to his hips where her fingertips lingered for a moment.

Loki smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. He moved his hands down to the front of her waste to unclasp the button of her pants and pulled the zipper free. "You're wearing too much." He whispered quietly. He knew he spoke to loud that they would be heard. He slipped the pants down her hips, gravity pulling them the rest of the way down.

Moving her hands to the smooth skin of his stomach, Freya flatted her palms on his abs, gently walking backward with him, stepping out of her pants. Slowly, she took his hand, gently motion him into a seated position on the edge of the tub. "I know you're a rather ambitious lover, but try not to overdo it, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself now would we?" she asked of him in a whisper, pressing her plump pink lips together, moisture spreading over them as she delicately lowered herself onto her knees before him. Playfully dragging her fingernails up his thighs, the very tip of Freya's tongue started at the base and licked a long line up the entire length of his shaft before she softly, almost affectionately kissed the head. "Now..." she started, that large, wily grin painted over her lips, "I wonder what it is... that I can do, to help you relax, hmm?" Her mouth was so close to his cock that he could feel the hot air from her breath as she spoke, though after she was finished, she laid the flat of her tongue thick against his pulsing knob, as if she'd been licking an ice cream cone.

Loki almost groaned out loud when he felt her tongue on his pulsing cock. He bit back the noise knowing that if he had made it Jane and Thor would full well know what they were doing in here. Though chances are, they had their suspicions already. They had been in her quite a bit of time. He felt his cock twitch, the appendage moving of its own accord closer to her mouth slightly. He never imagined that she would do something as crass as this, but he found the idea most appealing, and he almost came right on the spot just from the thought. But that would do no good for either of them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath willing himself to relax enough to last quite a bit longer.

She stopped for a moment, bringing a hand to her mouth where she slid a finger across her bottom lip before biting down on it, giving her an innocent look that for the moment, was completely ironic... seeing as there was nothing innocent about what she was about to do. A hand delicately traced up his stomach to his chest, kept in time with the speed of which her tongue slid up his shaft, feeling it twitch a little toward her mouth. Once she got to the tip of it, she closed her lips together, but only for an instant before she applied pressure, using the stiffness of his cock to wedge her mouth open enough for him to slide in. Her constant blushing, the warm blood rushing up to her face had brought a blistering heat to her mouth which slowly engulfed a few inches of him. Her tongue ran concentric circles around the circumference of his length as she worked her way back up to the tip, her lips popping around him softly as they released him, her free hand gently massaging the remainder of his length that her lips hadn't yet touched.

Loki moaned, though quietly, unable to keep it back. He'd had this done before, but he usually kept his eyes closed. But there was something about Freya that made him want to keep his eyes trained on everything she was doing. Her soft lips stretched around his shaft, the way it seemed like she loved every moment of having his cock in her mouth. He moaned again and leaned back slightly, his knees spreading a bit giving her easier access to him. "That feels so good ..." He whispered.

A knowing smirk slid over her lips as she kissed multiple times down the length of his cock. "Mmm.. well, I should certainly hope so..." she cooed back to him, her devilish eyes connecting with his before she closed them, taking several inches of his member into her mouth, the head pressed against the velvety softness of her throat, the heat engulfing him for a few seconds before she withdrew him yet again. Her hand gliding up after her mouth to kneed delicately to all his nerves which appeared to be firing off in all directions. Her pink tongue circled around his head before her lips tapered off to the very tip. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I might say that you were enjoying this a little too much..." she murmured quietly, as her free hand collected her hair to drape over her shoulder.

Loki hissed as the tip pressed against the back of her throat. He threaded his fingers through her hair helping her keep it away from her mouth, and also to guide her in a motion he liked, though gently. He wouldn't force her, as much as he'd love to have his cock all the way inside of her mouth.

"And why wouldn't I enjoy it?" He asked, moaning again as she continued to suck on him. "They're going to hear me you know ... I can't help it ..." He said with a slight laugh. To be honest, as good as this felt he probably could force himself to hold back the moans, but he found that he really didn't care.

"Oh..." she started, "I imagine they already have." And then as if to push him past his own reserve, she closed her eyes again, taking him as far into her mouth as she could, before her lips slid back up toward the tip and back down again, the soft palm of her hand gently twisting over his shaft with every stroke of her lips. Her motions were repetitive, rhythmic, and intoxicating, even to her.

Her thick black lashes danced over her blushing cheeks, and a low, pleasured moan reverberated from the back of her throat sending mild but lascivious vibrations through his cock. The creamy skin of her breasts rubbed smoothly against the inside of his thighs with every stride of her lips. Truth was she didn't care much herself if Thor, Jane and Darcy all had their ears pressed against the door, to see him so undoubtedly pleased was driving her insane. Her breathing was becoming faster, her gentle panting ticking the sensitive skin at the base of his shift.

Loki moaned again. "If you don't stop ..." He said as he cock twitched and he felt his balls clench. "I'm going to cum ..." He said warning her to pull away before he did. He didn't want to finish to soon, but if she didn't stop ...

She took her mouth off of him, a faint pout drawn on her bottom lip. "Really, now?" she asked, kneeling a little higher as she brought herself closer to him. His member delicately sliding between her breasts as she ran her fingernails up over his stomach and up to his chest. Leaning in she kissed along his collarbone several times, as her hands travelled up to his shoulders and down his arms. "You know... and I thought between the two of us, you were supposed to be the one with the talented tongue..." she said with a faint giggle, still feeling his cock, now pressed against her stomach, pulsing heavily. Indeed, he had come very close... but now she couldn't help but wonder what he had in store for her.

Loki smirked and pushed her back a little bit. "These panties have to go ..." He said with a smirk. "Before I rip them off of you and you'll have to explain to Jane why you need new ones ..." He said, mischief in his eyes. For some reason after he said this he had a mental image of Freya poking her head out the door to tell Jane she'd need new panties in a bit ... The image made him laugh a little, and possibly tamed the raging heat in his loins ... or at least he wasn't in immediate danger of cumming embarrassingly soon.

For a moment she furrowed her eyebrows and wagged a finger at him in an effort to tease. "Why do you feel the need to be so aggressive?" Freya asked as she stood to her feet, a rather large smirk on her face. "After all, I've been nothing but gentle with you. There's certainly no need to rip anything when I could simply take them off." He might have believed this to be a boring idea if it hadn't been for the way she'd said it. Turning her back to him and standing on the very tips of her toes, her stance adjusted her posture, pushing her hips back and her chest forward. Delicately, she pushed her hair over her shoulder, the length of it falling down her back like a waterfall of flame.

Tucking just her thumbs on either side of her panties she shifted her hips fluidly from left to right, slowly moving them from past her hips before they fell past her knees and to her feet. Stepping out of them she leaned herself against the wall that was just a few feet away in the small bathroom. The small triangle between her thighs perfectly framed her glossy, clearly wet sex. Turning her head slightly, she looked over her shoulder at him with a lush set of bedroom eyes, her forearms braced against the wall. "See? Now was ripping anything really necessary?"

"I still think it would have been some fun yes." He said with a laugh. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her nicely shaped ass, rubbing them with his hands. "I can't wait to be inside you." He said huskily leaning forward and kissing her hip. "I kept thinking about how good you felt our first time ... You know ... when I fell here ... When I was laying in the snow ... I thought about you a lot. Not ... how I got there or ... any problems I've had ... I wanted to think about something happy in case I did die there ... so I thought about you."

Turning back around to face the wall, Freya let out a pleasured, shuttering breath. Just the feeling of his hands on her skin sent a wave through her body which caused all the peach-fuzz that covered her to stand up, a ray of goose bumps breaking out all over her body. Her breathing increased greatly, calmly tonguing the corner of her lips when she turned to gaze at him again, watching as his lips connected to her hip.

For a moment, Freya thought about what she'd felt like the last time they'd been together. One of the things that crossed her mind when they thought him lost to the abyss was the fact that she might not ever know his touch again. As aggressive as he might have seemed, there was a tenderness to him. Turning back around to stand before him once again she took his hands in her own, turning the palms up to kiss them. "No more ostracizing yourself. No more falling to unknown realms. These are the only hands I want touching me from now on... You wouldn't force me to forgo your touch, would you?" she asked him. She knelt in front of him again, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, her bare chest pressed against his. Freya placed several affectionate kisses along his throat and underneath his chin as she large blue eyes gazed intently up at him. "Would you?" she asked again, hoping to know the answer.

"Of course not." He said pulling her down so that she was straddling his lap, his length pressed firmly against her. He kissed her neck softly as he moved her gently to the floor. "I hope this doesn't bother you ..." He smirked devilishly. "I'd take you to the bed but I'm sure Thor and Jane may have a conniption fit. Not to mention I don't want to share you with the mortal prying eyes of who ever may walk past. Those windows ARE rather large." And he wasn't joking. He never wanted to share her with anyone ever. Not even visually. Or at least ... not visually while she was naked. He wouldn't lock her up in a tower for no one but him to see. That was cruel. A flower can't bloom in the dark.

She adjusted her back comfortably to the floor of the bathroom and appeared to think about it for a moment. "I could be on the surface of some far off distant moon and still be fine with it so long as I was with you," she told him with a rather large grin and kissed his face several times. "Besides, we're covering our bases now: The throne room on Asgard, A bathroom on Midgard, Perhaps a chariot in Vanir , a cave on Svartalfheim and then... maybe then, you'll take me to an actual bed, hmm?" she asked and then raised a brow a soft giggle vibrating her throat. "But I swear to you... you're having a hard time getting rid of me now, you'll never be rid of me once you've actually had me between a set of sheets." Freya was relatively confident of that, so confident she was that she gingerly wrapped her legs around Loki's hips.

Loki smiled. "Well ... technically I haven't had you between any set of sheets. And Vanir sounds like a marvellous idea. Do you think the driver would notice?" He asked with a laugh. "Though I have to say ... when we get back to Asgard, permitting I'm not banished that is ... You're welcome in my bed every night and every day if you'd like. Though ... that may put a damper on my research ... but I don't think I'd particularly care." He smiled as he gently rubbed his shaft up against her wet sex.

Feeling his shaft press up against her she inhaled sharply through her nose, her eyes closing meditatively for a moment before she opened them again, looking up at him very intently. It was strangely nice to talk to him like this while they were so close. The idea of being able to spend time around him gave her a warm feeling in her chest, the idea of waking up next to him on a daily basis was enough to melt her heart. Smiling, she pulled herself up to kiss his chin slowly, methodically making her way up his jaw line and to his ear. "If I tell you that I can't wait any longer... would you make me wait anyway?" she asked in a beckoning kind of whisper, sliding her hands back down his neck and to his chest.

He smirked and rubbing himself up against her again, leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "That all depends on how badly you want me." He said licking her ear lobe and rubbing up against her again.

She gasped, moaning quietly upon her exhale. Her hips began automatically moving in unison with his, just begging for him to move inside her. "Want is not the word, so much as need..." she told him quietly, kissing him passionately before biting down gingerly on his bottom lip, tugging on it gently as her hand ran down the length of his arm to drape itself over his hand.

He smirked as he pressed the tip of his cock against her. "Then tell me how much you need me." He said, nudging against her gently. He nipped at her ear lobe again, pressing against her but not into her. He knew it was driving her mad. It was driving him mad, but it was worth it to see her squirm under him. He'd have her begging for him in moments and screaming his name before he was done with her.

Her gasp was a little more urgent this time around, feeling him press inside her ever so slightly, but he didn't move thrust into her the way she'd been expecting, and stopping short of that expectation by making her wait, forcing her to beg... it was almost too much to bare. So much so that the hand that had draped over his just a moment ago gripped his wrist when he asked to hear how much she needed him. This was like torture... she's tell him almost anything if he would just push himself inside her. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of an artfully placed together string of words, she closed her eyes tightly, her back arched sharply at the sensation he sent through her body, the soft, pristine skin of her stomach pressed against his... "Loki, please... I..." Feeling him pulse inside her caused her grip to tighten on his wrist once more. "I need you, I need you..." she repeated a couple times, her voice so aroused that it bordered on desperation.

He smirked as he slowly pressed the head into her. He moaned loudly, he was sure that his brother and Jane would have heard him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about right now was pressing into her nice tight heat. But he couldn't do that ... not just yet.

Her body was subconsciously resorting to underhanded tactics to entice him into moving inside her. Her legs tightened around in him an effort to bring him closer, she wrapped her arms up over his shoulders to pull him down to her, but still he pushed forward at his own pace, which he was clearly doing just to watch her writhe beneath him. Just the smallest movement would send her around the bend, but the waiting was almost painful. When he finally did press into her a little further her fingers jerked, raking her nails down the skin of his back. She gasped once she'd done it feeling regret for Loki who was at this point still healing. "Oh!... I'm sorry..." she told him breathlessly.

Loki cried out in both pain and pleasure, his body tensing up as her nails dragged across his skin. His eyes tightly closed a moment before he opened them and attacked her mouth with his and a hard pressing kiss as he thrust the rest of his cock all the way into her, his balls slapping against her with the force.

Freya's eyes had closed as he hungrily kissed her, but with his powerful thrust, her eyes flashed open and it was almost as if she couldn't breathe, just call out with the breath she did have. She pulled her lips away from him as her hips bucked hard against his. Immediately her hands moved to seek out something to grab a hold of - had they been in a bed, she might have gripped the bed sheets. She felt very much like a frightened cat comically gripping the ceiling. Instead she just held on to him but this time without the use of her fingernails. There was something in her that thought it best to cover her mouth. There was no doubt that anyone outside would have heard them... she didn't want to care, but the idea did leave a noticeable blush on her face. "Oh God..." she moaned, her neck rolling back slightly, her spine arched sharply up toward him. Pulling her head back up, she pressed her forehead against his to focus on his eyes, "Please Loki..." she whispered, "I don't want you to ever stop touching me..." she pleaded hungrily, bouncing with his thrust.

Loki smirked as he started a slow pace, sliding his cock out of her before slamming in once again. He thrust in and out of her, the movement creating little soft squishing noises with each thrust. "You're so wet ..." He said, though he was sure she very well knew that. "Is that all cause of me?" He asked teasingly.

Freya felt her entire body bounce and then shiver at his thrust. It might have been slow, but there was a major feeling of force behind it. His question was so intimate that she couldn't help but blush a smidgen more. Though, it wasn't hard for her to figure out that his intention was to tease her. "You know damn well that it is..." she told him, a grin spreading across her face as she groaned loudly, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly with each of his movements. Almost weakly, sluggishly, she slid her hands down the length of his arms, feeling the muscles underneath the skin tense and release. There was a part of her that loved the slow pace, but knew that the time and place for it was not on a bathroom floor on Midgard. Freya leaned up once more, kissing him passionately, a hand moving to cup the side of his neck.

Loki groaned as he slowly picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into her every thrust. He could feel her already clenching around him and he was already starting to lose control of himself. It wouldn't be long before this was over, as much as he wished it would last forever. But he knew that wouldn't be possible. Besides, it would probably be a good thing if they finished soon. He already knew that Jane and Thor knew what they were doing, and didn't really care, but he knew Freya would. So the sooner they finished, the less of an embarrassment it would be for her. Or at least he hoped.

Vigorously panting, one of Freya's hands reached up into her own hair, grabbing a handful of it as he continued to pound himself into her. With every single one of her heartbeats, she felt several different muscle groups clench around her body, the most noticeable were ones that hugged and squeezed his pulsing cock as he pressed into her faster and faster. She really wasn't aware how much more of it she could take. Part of her felt like the two of them had been in the bathroom forever, and the part of her would have happily stayed in here for an eternity if he just kept making her feel this was. A smooth moan escaped her throat as she placed a few more hungry kisses on his lips, as if begging for him to cum.

Loki could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening with each thrust. He was so close, right on the brink. He was barely aware of her lips on his at first, he was so caught up in the entire feel of it all that he couldn't really place what was what it just felt ... amazing. He kissed her back with a passion as he felt his entire body tense with pleasure as he came deep inside her, groaning out his orgasm into her mouth.

She could feel it, his cock jerking, exploding deep inside her, filling her up. His muscles tensing over her, and the frantic pace at which he moved was enough to send her plummeting over the edge as well, except for the fact that she couldn't quite contain herself as well as he had. With her arms looped loosely around his neck, she rolled her neck back, several high-pitched moans escaping her which each one of his last thrusts. Her arched back came down to settle back on the bathroom floor, orgasm surging and pulsing through her whole body, causing her to shutter and shake at random intervals until it faded away all together. She was left holding onto him taking large deep breaths of needed air.

Loki groaned as the pleasure dulled and faded but left him feeling rather satisfied. He cringe though when the adrenalin faded from his body and left him rather sore and pained once again. Though still not nearly as bad as before, aside from the nice red gouges down his back from her nails. Those stung something fierce and by the feel of them, they would scar. At least for a little while. It was rare that a god scared for more than a few years.

She watched him wince slightly. No doubt that he'd pushed himself a little too much before healing completely. There was a feeling of guilt that panged her. Sitting up slightly, she touched his face before glancing at his back where indeed there were two sets of red marks raked down his flesh... though they didn't really appear to break the skin... unless the skin had already been broken.

Freya pouted slightly before kissing his cheek. "Oh, Loki... I'm so sorry. I really couldn't control myself," she said in a genuinely apologetic way. She thought for a moment that she should spend some time healing him with her energy, but wondered if that was a wise decision... wondered if Loki would want her to if he knew she was carrying his child. "Are you alright?" she asked him quietly.

Loki placed a light kiss to her neck before he nodded. "I'll be fine ... I think it may scar a little for a while but it'll heal. Just like the rest of me." He said. "I know you've been feeling a bit off, are you alright?" He asked. Once again, he didn't want to be the cause of her pain ... even if it's just a bit of discomfort. "Are you going to tell me what it was?" He asked. "Or, do you know?"

Freya wanted to tell him very badly, but naked on the floor of a bathroom was not exactly the venue that she was hoping for. Smiling at him, she pushed back some of his hair which had curled slightly while it was drying. "Are you kidding?" Freya asked with a bit of a chuckle "I feel absolutely amazing, thanks to you!" That statement was true on many levels, levels that Loki still remained pristinely unaware of. "Yes, I do know what's happened, and nothing's wrong. It's really not anything that you have to worry about... Perhaps if you're feeling up to it we should have a nice dinner with Thor and Jane and maybe go for a walk. What do you think?" she asked him, reaching over to grab the shirt that he had lifted off her not all that long ago.

Loki sighed and had a feeling she wanted to talk to him at an appropriate time. He smiled at her before nodding. "Of course." He pulled out of her and sat back against the tub, pulling a pair of ... well what looked to be Midgardian under pants towards him, and slipped them on easily before standing up and putting the nice black pants on and doing up the black belt with the silver buckle. He pulled the green dress shirt towards him and looked at it a moment before slipping it on over his shoulders, leaving it open as he adjusted the collar. "Looks like these Midgardians know my style. Or did you have a hand in this?" He asked with a laugh.

As Freya stood she lifted her jeans up, zipping the fly as she straightened herself out. "It seems to have been a mix of good luck and Darcy's choice in men," she told him with a blush as she fingertips delicately lined up the bottom hemp of the dress shirt, fastening buttons as her hands moved upward. "But I do agree that the green looks absolutely marvellous on you. Brings out the colour in your eyes," she informed him as moved to the top, leaving the first couple buttons undone. "Ah here!" she said, as if she forgot something before she bent down to look through a bag that she'd brought back from the drugstore. She placed a bottle of gel on the vanity and pointed a finger at his hair, giggling. "You're hair is curlier than I thought." she told him before looking toward the door and pulling her own shirt over her head. "I suppose I'll go out first... see what kind of reception we get, hmm?" she asked before kissing him on the cheek playfully and opening the door.

Once she had opened the door, she was expecting to see the stunned faces of Thor, Jane, and Darcy sitting there before bursting out into laughter. Instead she was met with silence. Cautiously she made her way out into the main portion of the lab, looking around and finding no one. It wasn't until she looked through the window that she saw Jane, Thor, Erik, and Darcy talking to a plethora of men in suits and sun-glasses, one of them being a dark-skinned man wearing an eye-patch. They appeared to be having an argument of some sort. Freya watched for a couple moments, and without turning called out, "Loki..." to garner his attention. "um... Something's happening."

((A/N – And so ends yet another chapter. Hope you all like this one. Please please please R&R. I love reviews ... I really do. :D ))


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

Loki was brushing his hair back with a comb, the gel was not as good as what he used back on Asgard and left a bit of waves in his hair, but it slicked it back all the same. He heard Freya call out to him and rinsed off the comb before stepping out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" He asked. His hands were shaking slightly but he would be okay, at least for a little while longer. He looked outside and saw the people outside arguing. "This doesn't look good." He said. "Think we should get involved?"

Freya lifted a brow, glancing at him with her hand still pressed against the window. "With that mouth of yours? Of course" she answered him with a chuckle and turned to move toward the door. Once opening it they could already hear the conversation the lot of them were having.

"I'm not letting you near my lab considering what happened last time," Jane said clearly exasperated tone. "I don't know who you people think you are, but I have a grant that I have to maintain, and you coming in here and screwing everything up..."

"Miss Foster..." said the man with the eye-patch, who wore an almost menacing looking knee length leather jacket. "As Agent Coulson outlined to you, you were very sorry about the incident. We didn't come here today because of your lab or your research. Our interest in your research is ongoing but would rather work with you as opposed to against you. We're not the bad guy's here." he spoke very calmly, but his voice was so distinctive that Freya believed she would have a hard time forgetting it.

"Well then what are you here for, Mr. Fury?" she asked with her arms crossing over her chest in frustration.

"Heroes, Miss Foster. I'm here seeking Heroes."

"Such a shame..." Freya called out, still several meters away, "Midgard appears to have many soldiers, and yet none among them can call themselves heroes. What I believe you mean to say is that you're looking for our heroes, are you not?...Mister..."

"Fury, Nick Fury..." he said as nearly everyone witnessed the fact that clearly there was a perturbed expression on Freya's face. "And you might be...?" he asked curiously.

Erik saw Freya watching Nick with a sense of apprehension. "Freya, this is Nick Fury, he's the head of S.H.E.I.L.D. Mr. Fury, this Freya ... uh ... Well she doesn't have a last name that I know of, she's from Asgard as well." Erik saw Loki come out and paused. "And this is um ... I'm sorry I'm not quite sure who this is."

"This is my brother, Loki." Thor said with a smile.

"The god of mischief." Nick said with a slight smirk, extending his hand out to Loki. Loki looked down at his hand before looking back up at him, his right eyebrow raised, his lips pursed.

Freya sighed a kind of exasperation looked at Loki. "How is it that people know exactly what it is that you're the god off, and Erik here struggles to remember that I'm not actually from Asgard, I'm from Vanir." She corrected him very matter-of-factly before turning to look once more at Erik, mildly unimpressed. "The sexism on this planet is absolutely atrocious..." she muttered underneath her breath, and though Mr. Fury had reached his hand out to Loki, she was the one he took it and shook it firmly enough to surprise him. "Yes, My name is Freya, and only Freya... and without me you probably wouldn't have gotten laid in university. When you wanted... little..." here she narrowed her eyes in thought "what was it? Ah! Suzie to kiss you in the fifth grade, and you prayed? You were praying to me. I'm the God of Love, including all the things associated with it: marriage, fertility, lust... all that good stuff, and indeed this is Loki, the God of Mischief, and he doesn't trust you." she said rather quickly, so much so that Mr. Fury's one good eye raised its brow very high on his forehead, little wrinkles forming there.

"How did you know about Suzie?" he asked very tentatively and a few men in their suits looked at each other surprised.

Freya's face softened, though she still hadn't let go of his leather gloved hand. "Because she was the first girl you kissed, and it was the kiss upon which every other kiss in your life has been judged, Mr. Fury." she told him.

Pointing to Freya with his free hand, he turned to look back at Thor. "This is for real? Three gods standing right here?"

Thor smirked at him. "It would seem so." Thor said with a smirk.

"Is that a problem?" Loki asked, before looking to Jane. "Are these men bothering you? We could uh ... remove them, if you'd like." He said looking at Nick with a wicked smile. He didn't like the feel of these men hanging around and he'd have much fun removing them from Jane's property.

Jane shrugged heavily, though she couldn't at least love the feeling that she had three of the most powerful beings in the universe around to kick the ass of some government bullies. None-the-less she sighed and shook her head "No... Loki, he's not technically here for me. He's here because apparently he wants to talk to Thor about some kind of initiative."

"The Avengers Initiative. The government agency I work for: SHIELD has been secretly fighting a war against those who seek to end our relatively peaceful existence on this planet. There are other heroes like you, Thor, who have agreed to work with us. We came here to seek you out as well," he explained rather humbly as he turned to stand before all of them as they stood around him in something of a semi-circle.

Loki nearly laughed. "Other, like Thor?" Loki asked, both of his eyebrows raised in amusement. "And where did you recruit these 'heroes' from Mr. Fury?" Loki asked, the amusement not leaving his voice. "There are few like Thor even in Asgard, I can guarantee you will not find any on Midgard." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Thor glanced at his brother a moment, smirking at his brother's way of defending him. "I don't believe I will be here long enough to assist you." He said. "I will be returning to Asgard with my brother once he is-"

"Once I'm finished with my business here." Loki interrupted. It wasn't any of these mens business to know why he was here. Thor looked at him confused a moment before he caught on that Loki didn't want them to know he was still weak and injured. Even though they still posed no threat to him.

"Yes, once he is done with his business here." Thor confirmed after Loki's pointed glare.

Nick Fury opened his mouth to speak, but Freya cut him off. "Not all heroes are brawny and physically skilled, Loki... and not all villains are the opposite. You of all people should know that," she spat at him a little bit. She could sense the superiority in his tone, and she was not a big fan of it. It was not the place of the Gods to consider themselves above than the people of Midgard, or Jotunheim, or any other realm. She had only glanced at him over her shoulder at she spoke before turning back to Mr. Fury. "After all, humans have been asking for the help of the Gods for thousands of years... if it's in your capability why shouldn't you help?" she asked of Thor. "There was a time when Asgard was sworn to protect this realm. Why is that not important now? Because we are considered myth?"

Jane blinked at Freya's sudden shift in attitude, and she had to wonder why she was adamant to provide help to the people of Earth, particularly when she didn't know what the threat was. "I believe in helping the people of this realm, but there's a lot of hate here, I can feel it much more clearly than I can on Asgard, Mr. Fury... And while I believe in halting war through diplomacy, if you seek Thor as a hero, then you do not seek diplomacy, you seek battle," she told him rather plainly, exhibiting to the group exactly why Odin had kept her as part of his court.

"War is the only direct route to peace..." he said with a large white smile and a bit of a laugh, clearly open to philosophical debate with the woman who appeared less than enthused.

"A route in which liberty, self-preservation, life and society are all knocked down," she told him very matter-of-factly. "I believe it was your Sun Tzu who claimed that the most efficient wars are fought and won before a single drop of blood has been spilled..."

"Freya..." Nick Fury started, but was immediately cut off by an enraged

"Silence!" she said so loudly that it echoed off the mountainous bluffs several miles away. "I'd say that it was a very good thing that you hadn't come to ask Thor of this favour without council. He has a kind heart, and he enjoys battle... however, one must know why they fight before they idly swing their sword, and that takes tact. Seeing as your reception was hardly very warm I have to assume that no one wants you here and no one wishes to adhere to requests. Particularly as you have done nothing to prove to us that you have tried to escape the possibility of war before you call upon one of humanities greatest warriors." She lifted her chin in disgust, "It's quite arrogant of you, Mr. Fury... and it is unkind. Before you say another word, and if you truly want Thor's help then you will act through diplomacy and show us your proof that you have worked to avoid war, and that you are not simply looking for another hero to add to your collection..."

Loki couldn't help but bark out a laugh at Freya's outburst. He honestly found the look on Mr. Fury's face rather amusing, and they way Freya just stood up to the man. Midgardian or not ... Loki laughed again though quieter this time. She was right. Every word of it. "I thought I was supposed to have the silver tongue." Loki said with another laugh. Thor glanced at his brother and shook his head before looking at Freya.

"Thank you Freya. For helping ... but this does not concern you. You and Loki should go back inside, we can handle this." Thor said, honestly meaning no offense, and he was grateful for her words, they had been exactly what he had been telling Mr. Fury before the two walked out. If he had learned anything from his banishment, it was to use his head. Diplomacy was always needed before the bloodshed. And he had every intention of finding out exactly who this man was, and what his plan is, and what he has done in the past to avoid a war. He wasn't fool hardy anymore, just to jump into battle for the sake of battle. That was the old him. Not the new.

"And you should be careful with what concerns you... Midgardians have a penchant for hate that can easily outdo any dwarf or Jotun, and getting yourself involved in it can taint your heart to black," she said finally glancing hard once more at Nick Fury before she turned her back to him. "But, in the end the decision is yours..." her tone having nearly completely changed when she said this to Thor, turning to glance over her shoulder to grin at him and meaning to disrespect. "I trust you have the wherewithal to pick your own battles." She moved to walk back inside the lab, motioning to Loki that perhaps it was a good idea if he followed her.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, knowing full well that he'd be the one hearing her rant about his brother. He shrugged and followed Freya back into the building.

"You beckoned me inside my love." He said over exaggerating the charm a bit.

She raised an eyebrow and turned back to him once they were inside. While his little quip sounded sweet, it hinted of an obvious pitch, begging to buy its way out of a tongue lashing. "I did not stop you from making your own decisions as the King of Asgard, why on Earth would I try to stop Thor?" she asked him with a knowing smirk. "I don't trust this Fury man... he has darkness in his heart," Her eyes stabbed through the window toward the man with the eye-patch.

Looking back over to him with a grin, Freya figured that she'd use the opportunity to tease him for his affectionate little quip. "I'm far more interested in being named as your 'love'... is this may new label?" she asked him smugly, chuckling quietly.

Loki smiled and walked up to her, putting his hands on her hips and capturing a small kiss. "Would you like it to be?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

She kissed him back gently, the sound of a happy sigh escaping her. "That smile of yours would have me agreeing to your every wish. But... what you call me is entirely up to you. I wouldn't ask you to call me anything that you didn't want with all your heart. Besides, to be your 'love'..." she started wrapping her arms loosely over his shoulders, "that is a title that must be earned. I wouldn't ask for a promotion if I wasn't the least bit deserving of one. Though... if I had a choice in the matter, I would say that I would very much like the job. I don't think I'd find the work too demanding, and I certainly have enjoyed it so far..."

Loki rested his forehead against hers and said quietly. "You chased me through the cosmos when even I had given up on myself ... if you are not deserving of the title, I'm afraid I'll be alone for the rest of my life. However long that may be." He said quietly, his eyes meeting hers. He was never known for his sincerity ... but if he ever was sincere ... it was now ... He wasn't sure why his feeling before had been so muddled ... so confusing, when it was plainly right in front of him. For once ... his intelligence had failed him.

Freya immediately blushed upon gazing at him, the quiet honesty in his voice striking a chord with her. She looked down toward their feet, her dark lashes covering her slightly bashful gaze from him for a moment. "You won't ever be alone again if that's your wish. I told you when I first came to see you that you had a good heart... and mine nearly broke when you didn't believe me. I can't stand to think that you might ever feel that way again. I'd happily spend every day for the rest of my life proving it to you..." Her grip tightened around him and she buried her face into the nook of his neck where she kissed him several times, affectionately clinging on to him.

Loki kissed her neck. The trembling in his hands had now moved into the majority of his body but as stubborn as he was, he brushed it off. Or at least tried to. He sighed against her neck, reluctantly giving into defeat of his own body. "I think I should lay down again love." He glanced back at the Fury fellow outside, knowing full well the man could see him, and his bed. He had no intention of laying down while that man was around ... "Or ... perhaps I could just sit down at the least."

Turning to glance once more out the window, she could see through his body language that Fury was becoming desperate in his negotiations with Thor... and while Freya was certain that the man could fight his own battles, she was positive that he was far too nice to admit that the man was annoying him. Grinning with a quiet chuckle she pulled herself back to look at him, feeling his muscles seize slightly in exhaustion. "Do you want to know a secret?" she asked him before lifting a brow. "I only speak well once I've borrowed that silver tongue of yours..." Freya teased him, placing one solid, intensely passionate kiss on his lip before she gestured to a chair. "Relax, and I'll take care of care of the one-eyed-man."

Loki smirked. "My saviour." He said in a feminine voice as he sat down in one of the chairs, his knees weak. The pain in his body was becoming bothersome. With the Fury man here or not, he'd have to lay down again, soon. "Go huff and puff and blow the Cyclops's house down." He said with a laugh, spanking her ass.

Freya gasped and let out a slight yelp when he spanked her. It wasn't as though it had hurt, but more that she hadn't been expecting it. She giggled and trotted over to the door, opening it and letting it swing closed behind her. Even from a distance she could hear the frustration in all of their voices. Fury had spent the greater part of twenty minutes trying to convince Thor and Jane of something that neither or them saw as a means to an end. She appreciated the fact that Thor wanted to handle the man for himself, but he'd gone on being nice for long enough and Freya no longer had the patience.

Thankfully as she approached, the three of them bickering with one another, they didn't see Freya approach until she pushed between Jane and Thor, pushing a pointed index finger into Fury's chest. "You must have been a real charmer as a young man, seeing as you clearly don't understand the meaning of the word 'No', so please by all means, let me break it down for you. The letter 'N' adopted from the Egyptian Hieroglyph by the Semitics as they created the first alphabet, derived by the symbol for the snake... and of course, the letter 'O' for, 'Oh!-for-the-love-of-Odin' would you get yourself and your posse of similarly suited miscreants the hell away from here before I call the Valkyries to take away the bodies I leave behind!" The pace, volume and clarity in which Freya spoke left the three that surrounded her rather speechless. Everyone seemed to stare at her for a couple moments until she clapped her hands rather loudly, the resulting crack reverberating across the distant mountains.

Nick Fury sighed and folded his hands in front of him. "We'll be in touch," he said quietly, motioning to his men to turn around and head back the way they came.

Straightening her shirt, Freya turned and glanced at Thor. "You're too nice, you know that?" she asked, moving past them and back toward the lab.

Thor followed Freya back into the building. "What was all that abou-" He paused when he saw his brother who was once again standing facing the table, his hands braced on the hard wood. His entire body was shaking with the effort to remain standing. Glancing back outside, he knew that Fury would have been able to see him laying in bed, but not where he currently stood in the kitchen. He knew his brother pride and damned him for every moment of it. "Loki!" Thor said, shocked that Loki would push himself this hard just for a bit of pride. He walked over to his brother to help him back to bed.

"I'm fine." Loki said pushing himself away from the table to move back towards the bed. Loki was lucky that Thor was standing directly behind him, for as soon as his hands left the table his knees gave out and he was plummeting to the ground. The small fall was enough to trigger the memory of him falling painfully through Midgards ozone and he found himself screaming a bit louder than he probably should have.

Thor cringed as he watched Loki fall, and caught him before he hit the ground. "Loki?" He asked, as he watched his brother curl up into a ball. "Loki, what's wrong?" He wasn't quite sure what to do as Loki lashed out at him, trying to pull himself away.

Though concerned, Freya was the picture of calm as she lowered herself to her knees, placing her hands on Loki's shoulders gently to ease his worry. "Loki..." she whispered to him, moving her hands, placing her palms to the side of his face, much like putting blinders on a horse so that he could only see her. She smiled affectionately at him once she'd locked eyes with him. She'd seen this kind of impulsive action before in warriors on the edge of death. "What have you to worry about?" her calm voice asked him. "Wherever you happen to fall, you know that we'd both be there to catch you..." she said, lifting one palm away from his face so that he could see the worried expression of his older brother who sat on the ground close-by. The hand that still laid on his face stroked him for a moment to console him and hopefully calm him down.

Loki laid on the floor staring up at Freya, before looking back and forth between her and his brother. He was shaking tremendously and for a moment, he couldn't remember where he was, or why he was there. But then suddenly like a tidal wave, it all came crashing back to him. He looked around the room as if he had woken up from a deep sleep in a different place then where had had fallen asleep before looking back at Freya. "I'm sorry ..." He said slowly struggling to sit up. He leaned against the wall, his breath coming in harsh deep pants. "I-I-I ... I don't know what just happened ..." He said honestly. He remembered everything clearly, that wasn't the issue, he wasn't sure why had had that sudden attack. Nor why it was still effecting him now that it was over.

Sighing softly, Freya couldn't help but feel a little guilty for Loki's current position. He'd seemed alright once he was up and moving, but clearly he'd pushed himself too hard. "Please don't apologize Loki... if anyone's at fault for this it's me. I should have had you in bed over an hour ago. You're just exhausted, that's all..." Turning slightly to look at Thor she gave him a half-smile. "Can you help me get your brother back to bed? I hope you're not angry about my actions with Fury a moment ago..." she said to him before glancing back at Loki and stroking the back of his hand.

It was clear to Jane now that Freya's outburst had been to protect Loki, who obviously didn't trust Fury. She wasn't entirely sure if she did herself. Jane did feel bad for the fallen God, and merely glanced at him with sympathy, however... she'd stepped on eggshells around the man for a few days, seeing as he didn't keep humans in the highest regard. Instead before they had a chance to return him to the bed she straightened out the sheets for him again so he'd be comfortable.

Thor nodded and moved over to his brother who flinched when he approached. "Loki, it's okay. It's me." He said, unsure of what to think of his brother in this state. "I'm going to help you back to bed. Once you rest, you'll feel better."

Loki looked up at him and nodded though he didn't think he could stand up just yet. His legs felt like rubber ... rubber that could feel pain. He had this painful prickly feeling through his entire body. I remembered having it in his foot once, when he was younger, when he had been reading a book and had been sitting on it. It had gone numb but he had scarcely noticed. But when he had finally got up to stand, it was so painful and unexpected that he had nearly fallen.

Only difference now, was it wasn't just in his foot, it was his entire body.

Freya's expression as she watched Thor pick up Loki was absolutely heartbroken. As soon as they had moved him back to the bed, she scooped up his hand and held it in hers, feeling his shaking muscles firing off randomly. Sitting on the floor next to his bed, she blamed herself for a few seconds. The way he'd acted earlier made Freya want to believe that he was making a swift recovery... having to sit there and remind herself that it might have taken a little longer than she wanted to made her disappointed in herself for jumping the gun on poor Loki. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head on the edge of the mattress he was laying on, her hand still gently holding on to his. "Loki... I'm sorry..." she whispered to him apologetically. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" she asked quietly, stroking his hair to soothe him as she'd done before.

Loki smiled slightly. "I'm not dying you know ..." He said with a slight laugh before he cringed. "Just uh ... next time ... don't let me push myself so hard ..." He said trying to stretch out the feeling in his body. It was slowly fading now that he was laying down ... but not very fast.

She broke out into a smirk, sniffing slightly at his remaining sense of humour. "I know you're not... but it kills me to see you in this pain," she told him very simply, still holding onto his hand. The sad part was that he seemed as though he was doing fine until just a few minutes before his collapse, so Freya made a mental note to keep an even closer eye on him. "Alright, but then you're not allowed to become annoyed with me if I continuously ask you how you're feeling."

"No promises." He said with a smirk, before leaning forward slightly and kissing her gently. He didn't really care that Thor and Jane where standing nearby. Jane had probably already caught on, and Thor would have found out eventually anyway. After all ... they where sort off official now. Or at least ... he thought they were.

Freya blushed and kissed him back nuzzling his cheek afterwards to get him to lay back down. Thor had raised his finger and opened his mouth to say something, but Jane had already taken him by the arm, tugging him gently away with a knowing smirk. "C'mon... leave them alone for now," she said to him.

Freya chuckled for a moment and glanced from Thor and Jane back to Loki. "Please try and get some rest... I'll stay right here with you if you need me for anything," she told him, and she meant it. She wouldn't move, she'd plant herself right where she was until he was feeling better regardless of her own condition. Right now she was feeling fine... and though she had decided to tell Loki the truth about what had happened this morning, she thought it better to put it off until he was completely well.

Loki smirked. "Go ... Entertain yourself ... I'm sure I'll be boring just laying here. I'll be fine, I know where you are if I need you ... You know my bellow can rival Thor's on the best of days ..." He said with a slight laugh. And it was true, despite Loki's smaller stature there were times when he could yell over Thor ... He was rather good at getting people's attention after all.

Freya smirked at him "Quite the contrary, I think you're very entertaining while you're laying down..." her flirtatious tone was meant to raise his spirits. "Besides, I can think of no place I would rather be than with you, no matter what you're doing." Freya was being sweet, but other than spending time with Thor and Jane there wasn't much else to do, and the two seemed to be enjoying each other's company over the last few days. So much so that Freya wondered if maybe their activities were closely miring that of her and Loki. She smirked as she listened to Jane open the door under the suggestion of pancakes at a town diner that Thor seemed to enjoy, most likely in an effort to remove themselves from the lab. "Besides..." Freya whispered to him softly, "what kind of partner would I be to you if I didn't at least take care of you when you most needed it, hmm?" she asked leaning over to kiss his temple.

Loki smirked. "What I most need ... Is to lay down ... I'm laying down now ... I'm fine." He said. "But if you wish to stay, then you can stay." He said, watching her sitting on the floor. "But you don't need to sit on the floor you know." He said moving over on the bed slightly for her to lay next to him.

She smiled at him a little sheepishly. Freya felt bad. The last time the two of them slept together in this bed, Loki had worked himself into the smallest sliver of it to make sure she had enough room. With him feeling the way he was she wanted to make sure that he was comfortable. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure, but your comfort comes before mine... I'm a bit of a cuddler it seems. Chances are I'll wrap myself around you if I just so happen to fall asleep..." she winked at him. "Still think you'll want me in your bed every night?" she asked with a bit of a giggle.

Loki laughed. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my nights." He said smiling. "Though perhaps you are right. We need to find a bigger bed." He said with another laugh. "Perhaps we should make our way back to Asgard soon and get me properly healed. I'm sure we could find a good use of my bed once I am well." He said with a smile. He had every intention of making use of the bed ... "Though ... we still have that chariot before that happens." He said with a joke.

To be completely honest, Freya was beginning to get a little home sick, and while Thor appeared to be more than happy here, it was quite clear to Freya that Loki was looking forward to returning as well. Travelling via Valkyrie was a little more time and energy consuming than travelling by the Bifrost, but Loki had done well for a few hours today, and while the voyage was longer it certainly wouldn't take that long. Nodding, she stroked his hair. "Rest up for one more night. I'll talk to Thor about leaving tomorrow. You need your strength if you're going to travel with the Valkyries. Healing in this realm is so slow and inconvenient. If you think you have enough strength to get home, then we'll gladly head back. I want to see you well again..." she cooed to him, her finger idly tracing little circles on the back of his hand before giggling. "And then we can both sleep in a nice big soft bed without all this desert sand that seems to get everywhere." Freya was looking more than forward to it, seeing as she hadn't slept very much or well since she arrived here... which probably wasn't good for her at this point.

"Or the audience." He said with a smirk. He had to say, as much as he hated the slow healing, he hated the constant company more. Well ... not Freya ... but having that Midgardian girl, Jane, around ... while he was grateful for her help, her constant presence was tiresome. And her and that other girl where constantly working around the place it was hard to get any sleep.

Freya nodded. "Get some rest then Loki, and if you're feeling up to it, I'll call for the Valkyries to come and fetch us tomorrow," she told him, more than a little excited. Oh, how she hoped that they would be going home. In her heart of hearts she wanted Loki to be home, well, and readjusted to his life before she told him the truth about what had happened this morning. She stood up and kissed him forehead, some of her hair dusting his cheek as she did so. "But I swear it Loki... I want you feeling strong enough, otherwise I'll put it off. I don't want you having another episode like this afternoon, alright?" she said smoothing his hair back yet again and giving him a guilty gaze.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." He said with a smile. "I'll rest up for the rest of the day, and get a good night sleep tonight. As much as I'm not looking forward to seeing Odin again ... I do want to go home." He said with a sad smile. To be honest he was absolutely terrified of seeing Odin again ... but he would have to face him eventually.

Her eyes danced across his face, her head shaking ever so slightly. "I think Odin will be overjoyed to see his son again, and I think you will hear some things that you've been waiting to hear from him for a very long time. But, if you assume the worst, I will be there with you every minute." she explained to him, kissing his lips gently a couple times. "You haven't a thing to worry about. The hardest parts are over now, Loki... everything will just get better from here on, I promise."

Loki sighed and smiled up at her weakly. "So ... at least another eight hours before dark ... and I'm not the least bit sleepy ... any ideas?" He asked. He had no idea what he was going to do for that time. He didn't really have the energy to do anything, but he knew he couldn't just lay there doing nothing. He'd drive himself mad ...

Lifting the book of Norse Gods from the bedside table she held it up to him with a bit of a snide smile on her face. "You in for a little light reading? Did you know in this book it says that you cursed the English King Henry the 8th with herpes for his infidelities against his wives? But, because the country was considered a Christian God fearing nation, anyone who suggested that you had anything to do with it was charged with blasphemy?" she asked him and then cracked rather large smile. "You see... that's why they think we're superheroes, because you can give Kings sexual diseases, Thor can produce lightning storms, and I know people's most carnal desires." Freya scoffed shaking her head and placing it back down on the table.

Eventually she shooed him over a bit on the bed and snuggled into his chest. "Or, if you want, I can suggest that we lay around and struggle to find small-talk with one another which I know neither of us like."

Loki looked at her, blinking a few times before he said, completely serious. "It was King Henry the seventh ... and I didn't do it because of his infidelities ... I did it cause it was funny ..." He said with a laugh. He actually had given King Henry the Seventh Herpes ... though to be honest he couldn't recall why. But looking back on it ... it was rather funny. He looked down at Freya with a smirk. "Are you in the least bit surprised? I have done worse ..."

She laughed a little shocked that he would do such a thing. "Oh, I'm surprised that you would take such interest in the affairs of mortals. Besides, what would make you want to punish him as such? Were you disgusted by his lack of commitment to his wife? Because if that's the case, I must say that I wholeheartedly support your prank. I had no idea that you had such a personal liking for monogamy, Loki..." she teased him, one of her hands sliding up his chest before she kissed under his chin, her eyelashes tickling his cheek.

"Well I do see monogamy is an important part of a relationship ... I really didn't do it because of that." He said thinking back. "To be honest I don't even remember why I did it ..." He said, "But ... it's just another prank in an entirely long list of pranks. I do have better ones." He said with a shrug and picking up the book that Freya had shown to him. He flipped through the pages until he came across the demonic looking Loki. "Is this what mortals really think I look like?" He asked shocked.

She raised her brows as she looked at the image, and tried to reason with herself why they would possibly view him that way. "Well..." she started readjusting her head on his chest to look at the book, "Maybe because of your armour? Humans associate horns with all things demonic, so I suppose, yes... they must believe so. Does it matter to you what they think you look like? Besides, I'm hardly mentioned at all in this book. People know your name they know what you do... who cares if they think you look like a goblin." Freya turned up to him with a large grin, "I'm alright with that. How do you think I'd feel if there were millions of mortal women swooning over you, hmm?" she asked with a giggle. "Especially if they knew how handsome you truly were."

"That's not true!" Loki said flipping through the Norse book trying to find Freya's name. He finally came to a page and stopped. "See look ... right there ..." He said pointing to a very small little article that was maybe one tenth the side of his own. "I mean yeah sure there's no picture but ..." He looked around and located a pen on the bedside table where the book was. He took the pen and drew in the margin a very crude looking sketch of Freya ... "Well ... I never said I could draw ... but there you go ..." He said with a wide smirk. "And I suppose it is a good thing for you that mortals don't know what I look like. Who knows ... I may have found a nice mortal woman before I found you ..." He said, clearly joking. He didn't think any mortal woman would be able to handle him on a regular basis, let alone in the sack.

Just the assumption that Loki would consider a mortal woman made her sit to attention, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "C'mon now!" she started, scoffing relatively loudly. She wasn't usually one to have a superiority complex when it came to mortals, but she had to defend her own turf. "Loki, you'd get so bored of a mortal woman so quickly they'd hardly have time to get their clothes back on before you were shooing them out the door," she teased him before looking back at the drawing he'd placed on the page. Chuckling softly she shook her head and shrugged "Alright, so you're not an artist, but what you don't realize that if there was any definitive way to prove that the God of Mischief himself had doodled in this book, it would become probably the most sought after book in this realm," she said with another laugh, "No matter how terrible the picture is."

Loki laughed. "Possibly not ... I don't think I have very many fans. I've never been very popular ... least of all with the ladies ..." He said with a smirk. "Though ... I'm not sure I'd be able to shoo them out the door after, I'm sure I'd probably wind up breaking them ... I'm lucky you can take me ..." And he was ... not to toot his own horn or anything, but there were a few women on Asgard who could barely take him.

"Oh well, thank you, you know I'm very flexible; that might have something to do with it" she said almost nonchalantly as she continued flipping through the pages of the book. "And what are you trying to tell me, that I have bad taste in men?" she asked with a fairly large grin, caressing her leg against his calve. "Show me any woman that you've flirted with, courted or otherwise cavorted with and I will break down exactly why she must be out of her mind." Freya had a hard time believing that Loki found very little luck with women. There were some times when he said something that could be misconstrued as inappropriate or upsetting, but most men typically did that from time to time, and whenever he did, it never really bothered her. She supposed that some women were put off by a man's sensitivities, but it was just another one of the reasons why Freya loved him. "Not that I care... I consider myself the lucky one," she told him, delicately nuzzling into his chest as she flipped past another couple articles.

He groaned and shifted slightly, feeling his cock harden at the mention of her flexibility, it swelling to its full length when she threw her leg over him. He was very grateful now that Jane had taken Thor out of ... what was it? Pan something ... "Um ... yeah ... you are the lucky one." He said unable to really concentrate on what she was saying. What was he? An inexperienced youth again? "You have no competition in the least ..."

She immediately noticed the change in his tone, blushing slightly as she glanced down at the black trousers they had found him. "I'm surprised how much stamina you seem to have," she said surprised at the sight of the large bulge in his pants. Giggling she buried her face in his chest before inhaling deeply, "Mmm... what am I going to do with you? I have a feeling we're going to get back to Asgard, and we won't leave your chambers for a week." Not that the idea of it bothered Freya in the least. Inwardly, she had to admit to loving all the attention she'd been getting from Loki, emotionally, physically, intellectually and otherwise. But, for someone who was still making a recovery, she needed to go easy on him... though Freya found it difficult to help herself. Just the sight of it make her want to touch it, lick it, ride it, even if he did nothing at all to entice her. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as her hand slid over his stomach moving to the bulge in his pants where she caressed him very gently. "I know I shouldn't exhaust you, but I really can't seem to help myself..."

Loki felt his cock twitch painfully against the black fabric of his trousers. "You're doing this to me aren't you? Deliberately. It must be your magic, you drive me crazy." He said moving his hips slightly against her hand. "I love every second of it ... I love it when you touch me ... I love touching you ..." He said his voice quiet. "But uh ..." He looked over to the broad open window and the pedestrians walking by.

Glancing over her shoulder, Freya giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "What, you mean those people? The ones walking past that I will never see again, who if they do happen to stop and watch, will be in for quite the show?" she asked him with a giggle. "If it were Jane or Thor or people I have to face again, than that's one thing... but..." she sat up, moving to straddle his thighs while unfastening a single button at the top of her shirt, "does it really look like I have anything to hide?" she asked with a wink as her hands slowly began to unbuckle his belt. "All I ask is that you keep a look out for your brother and his girl... Other than that, you need not move a muscle." Freya bit down on her bottom lips softly, her eyes glancing between his face and the belt buckle that she had opened before slowly undoing his fly.

Freya watched her with a smirk. "And I thought I was the wicked one ... and you better go easy on me if you expect me to watch out for my brother and his woman ..." He said. "But I make no promises, they walk in I probably won't see them ... I'll be too busy watching you." It was torturous how slowly she was opening his pants, but it wasn't so long ago that he came, so he'd be patient.

She offered him a cheeky smile, as her fingertips slowly reached into the small space in his boxer briefs, his cock springing out of them almost eagerly. Biting on the side of her bottom lip, she chuckled softly. It's girth was almost amazing to Freya, so much so that she moaned softly upon seeing it. Licking her lips hungrily, Freya's fingertips just gently danced along its length to gauge his reaction to her. "And I..." she began before bringing one of her palms to her mouth to lick it, providing it with a bit of warm moisture to make him more comfortable, "...won't be able to take my eyes off of you, my love..." she whispered to him in a sultry tone before gingerly taking his cock in her hand, slowly gliding from the top of this shaft all the way to the bottom in a solid, fluid motion.

Loki moaned as his cock jerked slightly in her hand, pleasure rushing to his balls. He couldn't decide what he wanted to watch more, her hand, her face or her breasts that where threatening to spill out of her shirt from her position above her. He definitely wouldn't be able to watch out for anybody ... He loved watching her too much. But he was sure if it was anything like in the bathroom, then he wouldn't care if Odin himself walked in.

Freya giggled softly as she felt him jerk in her hand. She loved the way he responded to her touch, but realized that now since she had him in a far more comfortable position than he'd been in before, she had the opportunity to take a little more time at a bit of a slower pace. Now, seeing as how she had just made comments about her flexibility, she took her hands off him of only for a moment and moved herself onto her stomach, laying down between his legs, arched backward quite a bit. As she held herself up with one arm, she used her free hand to unbutton her blouse her breasts slipping from out of the fabric. Her tongue coated her lips several times which caused them to sparkle from the light that came in from outside. Slowly, almost painfully so, she took both of Loki's hands, pressing them to the sides of each of her breasts as they softly enveloped his cock on either side. Her wet lips kissing the tip of his shaft before she flicked her tongue along the head playfully to see what kind of reaction it would get out of him.

Loki moved his hands around her breasts watching the head poke out the top of her cleavage. He could see white cum already leaking from the tip, smearing on the soft skin of her breasts. Loki moaned and closed his eyes for a moment before realizing what he did and looking back down at her. When he felt her tongue on the head he nearly jumped. He slowly moved his hands down to the front of her breasts and pinched her nipples lightly, twisting them between his thumb and forefinger.

Freya's eyes met with his as she lapped up the bead of pre-cum that had spilled out over the head of his cock. She couldn't help but moan softly when he began touching and teasing her nipples. As Loki preoccupied himself with her round pink nipples, she gently placed her hands on the sides of her breasts, bouncing them up and down ever so slightly while her tongue ran slow concentric, repetitive circles around the head. After a few moments she pulled her tongue away from him, grinning as she licked her lips, as if she'd just been eating something absolutely delicious. She wouldn't mind if she focused entirely on him this time around. In all honestly, she'd been curious about his taste.

Loki watched her moving up and down over his cock, her breasts rubbing his flesh. He glanced over to the window and saw a few people glancing their way but moving on quickly and saw no sign of his brother or Jane. With the way his brother ate he had a good feeling they would be gone for a while. He looked back at Freya and licked his lips before biting the bottom one. He ran his hands up the sides of her breasts, running his fingers up her shoulders to her neck. He wanted to touch all of her, but settled for what he could reach.

Freya tried to reason with herself, several reasons why should keep things light. With the two of them fully distracted, there was no way to know when Thor and Jane were on the way back, Loki was low on energy enough as it was, and she'd had him no more than a few hours ago... but whenever she touched him, or he'd look at her a certain way, or he'd say something in a certain voice, she had to have him. There were of course more constructive ways to spend their time... but really, what did it matter? They had all the time in the world. Her mouth popped when she withdrew him, his cock slick with a coating of her saliva. Sitting back up on her knees, she looked at him intently as she unfastened the rest of the buttons on her shirt. Grinning she arched her neck back, sighing heavily, "You know... for a moment I thought maybe I could lull you into a lazy afternoon using only my mouth but..." she paused to unfasten the button on her jeans before crawling out of them, "Ugh... I just cannot help myself..." she whispered as she moved to straddle his hips again.

Loki smiled up at her, her eagerness to have him was most alluring to him. He watched her straddle his hips, her nearly fully naked while he was still fully clothed, but it didn't matter to him, so long as he could watch her sink down on his thick shaft. He moved his hands to her hips, kneading the flesh beneath his fingers as she watched him hover over him.

Delicately she placed one hand on his chest, the other she used to guide his cock inside of her. Freya was almost happy that she was the one in control of the speed this time around, so that this time he could not tease her by pushing into her slowly. Each time he entered her, Freya always had this shocked sensation, as though he were bigger than she had remembered. She was already slippery wet when she moved to settle down onto his cock, and though she moved slowly, she did not move as painfully slow as he had last time. She moaned deeply, her eyes closed as she leaned over him, her hand pressed into the mattress just above his shoulder to prop herself up. Bringing her hair to one side, a curtain of red hair shielded the two of them from the view of the window. Opening her eyes to look at him she bit down on her bottom lip as her hips began rolling in slow rhythmic motions over his cock which sank into her before sliding out just a few inches before plunging back into her again.

Loki moaned and moved his hands down to grip the sheets below him, not wanting to dig his fingers into her ... at least not that painfully ... He looked down at their joined bodies, watching his cock slipping in and out of her slowly. His cock was a stark contrast against the dark black pants and dark green shirt he still wore. He moved his hands back up to her hips.

"Faster ..." He whispered into her ear as she leaned forward over him. "Otherwise you may cause me to do something I'll later regret." He said nipping her ear. It wasn't a threat, his voice made it sound more like he was begging than anything.

Sitting back up to give herself a bit more room to move, the muscles in her thighs, hips, and lower back began firing off like pistons in an engine. Her increase in speed was not sudden, but each time she'd lowered herself onto his cock her pace was a little faster. She was on perfect display for him, all the right bits of her body jiggling, her breasts, the bit of fat that sat on her hips that he was now grabbing on to, little ripples travelling through her flesh every time his cock was plunged back into her. The feeling he gave her, filling her up, just the thought of it was enough to bring her to climax, but wave of pleasure brought her hands up to her scalp elbows out as she continued to move around him at a quickened pace. She repeated his name several times, leaning her neck back before groaning loudly, hardly able to take it.

Loki opened his mouth slightly as if in a silent scream as he felt her clench around him, her inner walls pulsing around him. It felt so good he couldn't refrain from thrusting up into her as she came, riding out her orgasm, her juices flowing around his cock and onto his pants. He gripped her hips and guided her movements as she continued to ride him, moaning passionately with nearly every thrust.

The force of her orgasm threw her forward to where she was leaning over him yet again. Still bouncing vigorously on his cock, her panting was feverish, her eyes hardly open as she looked down to him. She planted a firm, open mouthed kiss down upon his lips, moaning into his mouth as she came. She brought herself closer to him, leaning on her elbows, her hands intertwining in his hair. Once she'd lifted her lips off him she buried her face into the nook of his neck, still holding on to him, her walls throbbing and pulsing around his cock, a moan escaping her each time he pushed up into her.

Loki cringed in pain from moving so much but he didn't care ... He held onto her tightly as if letting her go, he'd fall again and never come back. He watched her move over him every second as if fearing if he closed them she would not be there when he opened them. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. It probably wasn't the best of times to admit to that for the first time ... but he had to tell her. He had to let her know.

As soon as he said it, her eyes had flashed open and she pulled herself up to look at him, though she was no more than a few inches away from his face. Her pace slowed to something a methodical, slower, timed perfectly, but not too fast. She brought one hand down from his hair to his cheek, giving him an affectionate glance. "And I love you..." she said to him in a breathless, rich voice before kissing him passionately, though this time her movements were slower, more deliberate. When she pulled her lips away from his, she pressed her forehead to his, an affectionate gesture they shared with one another, and she smiled, rather brightly, though tears appeared to collect in her eyes when her large grin forced her to squint them.

Loki brought his hand up to her face and whipped away her tears with his thumb. "That was supposed to be a good thing, not make you cry." He said with a laugh. Before kissing her back and moving against her, a slight reminder that though she may have finished, he hadn't. She had suddenly slowed down a bit when he had spoken.

She sniffed, a large smile spreading on her face. "It was a good thing," she said with a grin, kissing him once more before sitting back up. This time however she adjusted her position so that was leaning back ever so slightly her arms rested on the mattress by his knees. Moving up against him like this offered her a wider range of motion. She could glide along his cock in long sweeping motions from the tip right to the base, and could really pick up speed once she got going. This position was also perfect for men who liked to watch, and since Loki had kept his eyes on her the entire time, Freya secretly figured he might get a kick out of it. She threw her head back again, moaning loudly as he seemed to be angled in just the right spot while she was in this position.

Loki moaned as she leaned back on him, making her a bit tighter around him. He moved his hands down her legs to her knees before moving them back up her body. Loki moaned and closed his eyes a moment, unable to stop himself as he tilted his head back against the pillow. He was so close, he could feel the pleasure already shooting through his body, could feel his balls tightening, his shaft pulsing.

Feeling his cock push and grate up against her was enough to send her off again, and she could feel him getting closer too. The muscles in his thighs were tightening and she watched him reel his head back into the pillow. Her hands gripped the sheets as she pushed herself to move just a little faster around his cock, just to send him a little deeper into his orgasm that she knew was coming. Blushing, one of her hands moved up into her hair again, gripping it hard and calling out his name as she bounced over him.

Hearing her call out his name sent him barrelling over the edge and he felt himself cumming deep inside her once again. He moaned out her name through clenched teeth as he watched her bouncing on his cock. He could see a bit of white fluid on his cock, knowing that he had fully spent inside of her. "Freya ..." He moaned again, biting his bottom lip. He watched her above him.

"It may be a bit late to say but ... We should probably start using some kind of protection." He said quietly, looking down at the semen that was now mixing onto his pants along with her fluids. He breathed heavily beneath her, trying to catch his breath despite not having done much. "Before something happens ..." To be honest, the idea of his child growing inside of her pleased him to no end ... but he highly doubted she'd want his seed growing inside her.

She immediately went quiet, watching him with a set of wide-eyes, listening to what he just said. What should she say to that? 'Oh-ho... well it's a little late for that!'? by the sounds of it, he wasn't really interested in the idea of having children, so much so that he just suggested some kind of use of contraception, an idea that was pretty lost on all Asgardians. "Um..." she started and moved off of him, sliding back into the pants that she had discarded a couple moments ago. If she was going to tell him, she wasn't going to be naked when she did. Slipping her shirt up over her shoulders, she stood with her back to him, still talking. "What if I said... that I already was?" she asked him quietly, her fingertips moving over the buttons one by one. "And that Jane was with me this morning when I found out?" She paused and turned back to him, a weak smile on her face, though her eyes were slightly sad. "I guess I can wave goodbye to all those 'I Love You's, hmmm?" she asked him.

Loki watched her with wide eyes as she told him what was really wrong with her. "So ... that's why you've been getting sick?" He asked. He wasn't sure what to think. The next question that came out of his mouth left his mouth before he could even stop it. "Is it mine?" He asked, before cringing at the way that sounded. "I mean ..." What did he mean?

Freya's face appeared heartbroken for a moment but it firmed itself with a quiet resolve. "Yes, I'm sure... It's been a couple weeks since we first... you know, and being sick, being low on energy, being emotional, craving all this fruit... I took five pregnancy tests at the drugstore, different ones mind you, and each one of them was positive. Pair that with the fact that you're the first man I've made love to in nearly six hundred years, then yes.. I'm sure." she said quickly and all in one breath before looking away from him. "You don't need to worry about it, Loki... I've done everything else alone up to this point, I'm sure I can take care of this too."

Loki looked up at her shocked that she would even suggest such a thing. "So this is it then? You drop this into my lap and then make my decision for me? I'll never see my own child and he'll be raised by someone else, not knowing who his real father is? Just like me?" He asked, his anger building a bit. He looked away from her not even able to look at her. How dare she assume he be like his father ... his real father ... or Odin as well for that matter ...

Freya looked back at him genuinely shocked, having not at all expected a response like that from him. However, knowing a thing or two about Loki's origins, she probably should have guessed as much. For a moment though, she looked at him, her mouth hung over and immediately she sat on the side of his mattress. "You... want this?" she asked him quite simply. "I... I'm sorry Loki, I just... I happened to just fall into your life. Two weeks ago I was your father's aide, and now... I'm the mother to your youth?" she asked him and shrugged. "I was happy this morning, I never thought I'd have children of my own, just preside over others in their quest to procreate," she said with a chuckle, gazing away from him. "I would love nothing more than for you to be the father you feel as though you never had."

Loki shrugged as he adjusted his pants. "I can't say I was expecting it ... and neither of us where exactly planning on it but ... if the child is to be born ... then yes ... I would want him." He said. "And I'd never take back what I said before ... I do love you ... and I will love our son just as much." He said with a smirk.

Freya began tearing up again but waved off what she knew would be his concern "I'm hormonal, alright?" she said with a sniff and looked away to wipe her tears. Leaning over she laid next to him, wrapping her arms around him very affectionately, planting kisses all over his face. Pulling back slightly to look at him, she smiled, dusting a few stray hairs away from his face. "I had no idea that I'd find a man who gave me absolutely everything I wanted..." she purred and kissed his lips very softly. "But, I mean the good part is, it's still very early... and we have some time to adjust to the idea of being parents... To be completely honest I think your parents will be absolutely overjoyed, Odin included." she told him with a gentle smirk.

Loki cringed and thought back to Sleipnir wish a shake of his head. "Some how ... I doubt it ..." He said. "You do realize though ... that this baby will be half frost giant?" He asked looking down at her. "If we're to have this child ... I don't want Odin doing what he did to me. I want him to grow up as himself ... that means if he has blue skin and red eyes ..." He said, letting the sentence hang, knowing she would understand what he meant.

Freya smiled and nodded her understanding. "I care not what he looks like, only that he is healthy, and happy. I also don't want this child or any children hereafter to become obsessed with their physical identity. Perhaps I've never understand because I look the way I do... but I do know the meaning of identity, and I know it means much more than just your flesh." Freya really didn't care, so long as her child was healthy, and it would be raised according to Loki's wishes. "Besides! What makes you think he or she won't bear a striking resemblance to their oh-so-attractive mother, hmm?" she asked with a wink. "You're worrying too much about what other people think of this. This is between you and I. It's lovely and wonderful and I'm excited." She gave a mischievous looking smirk. "...Because I know that once the Valkyries find out, I'll be waited on hand and foot for nine solid months.

Loki smiled. "Yes, you will be waited on hand and foot but it will be by me!" He said with a smile. He sighed and shifted slightly. "Freya ... I have a question for you ... I've been thinking for the past couple of days ... about asking Odin to take the false image off of me. He looked down at her. But I don't think that's a decision I can make on my own anymore." He said. "Though ... I'm not even sure if it's possible to take off ... and I'm not even sure I want to ... but I would like your opinion." He wasn't sure how he felt about the idea, but it was something that had crossed his mind over the past few days.

She blinked thoughtfully, chewing her lip in contemplation. "Well, it really all depends what you're comfortable with, but I can tell you right now, I don't think you'd be very happy with your decision if you decided have Odin remove the spell. You're just now getting over the fact that you are a Jotun, when all your life you've viewed them as horrible, murderous, monsters. I think seeing that in the mirror every day would be something that would cause you a lot of stress, seeing as your opinion on the Jotuns has not been easily swayed," she explained to him, though she clearly meant no disrespect. "When it comes to me? I don't care what you look like. I care about how kind you are, and I care about how intelligent you are..." she cooed to him, before heaving a heavy sigh, "Though I know they're not real, I do have a weakness for those green eyes of yours, I would miss them if they were gone."

Loki sighed. "Yes, I do hate Jotuns ... but this is not the real me ... as much as I would hate seeing that in the mirror every day ... I know this is a lie. And I'm lying to myself to think it's not." He said. He honestly didn't know how he felt about being a Jotun again but ... well it was something to think about. "But like I said ... it's been over a thousand years I've looked like this, I'm not sure the spell can be removed now anyway."

Placing her hand on his knee, she rubbed his thigh softly. "Do you want to know what I think? I think it would do wonders for you to simply accept who you are without worrying about the 'lie'... There is no lie, Loki." she tried to explain, though the topic was very grey to her. "Listen to me... Who you are, has nothing to do with... this," she said as she delicately took his chin while referring to his face, "It is merely a vessel which to used to express the ideas of your mind and emotions in your heart. You want people to know the truth about you? Fine, tell them the truth. You don't need to turn yourself into something you hate just to feel as though you're being true to yourself." She smiled at him while still holding onto his chin, kissing his lips very softly.

Loki shrugged. "I suppose ..." He said looking up at the ceiling. He remained silent for a few moments before he stated. "We're having a baby." He said, the idea not quite sinking in quite yet. "Are you sure?" He asked looking down at her, more in a daze than anything. "A baby ... wow ..." He said before she could answer him.

Freya bit her bottom lip with a small smile. "I hope you're more happy than you are inconvenienced. I realized you never asked for anything like this," she said... which was true. Loki was still relatively young for a god, being his age, most young gods and even older ones were notorious for sowing wild oats, many of them not settling down until they were significantly older. "I mean, I know you said you wanted to be active and participate in parenting. That doesn't necessarily mean that we need to become some sort of family unit. I'm not saying you have to take me as your wife, or anything of the sort. You're a young God, it's not very common for men your age to settle down and start families..."

Loki looked at her. "And when have you ever known me to be common?" He asked. "I'm not going to ask you to marry me ... no offense ... I have just met you only a few weeks ago and now suddenly we're having a kid. It's kind of really fast to be honest." He said with another sigh. "And I wouldn't want to ask you to marry me just because of this ... I'd love to be a family though ... and get to know you better, then maybe one day in the future we can get married." He kissed her head lightly. "We'll take it one step at a time."

Freya's smile faded a bit and she looked away from him "Hmm.. just, because, and maybe. Did you know that those three words are quite possibly the least romantic words I've ever heard? I wasn't asking for a commitment from you, but I didn't think looking for some romance and some excitement was asking too much..." she told him with a sigh before she stood from the edge of the bed, walking slowly toward the glass door of the lab. "Thank you though for making me look and feel desperate."

Without realizing it, Thor and Jane had made their way back to the lab. Thor had a rather large smile on his face, so large in fact that it caused his happy eyes to squint in the light of the afternoon sun. "You look satisfied," Freya said with a rather large smile as Thor and Jane stepped back through the door that she held open for them.

"And how!" Thor cried out triumphantly, placing his hand on his distended stomach.

Jane shook her head and let out a large sigh "He ate so many pancakes I lost count. I think it was something like thirty," she almost winced as she said the number, shutter as she said them. "Ugh... I don't know how he did it... I get sick of pancakes after like two. His stomach must feel like a rock."

"No, no..." Freya started, "his stomach is made out of rock, there's a difference," she told Jane and the two of them chuckled. "I hope you got your fill. Your brother told me while you were gone that he believes himself to be well enough to leave soon. Most of his healing is completed, but to make sure he's healed properly, we'll have to take him back to Asgard," she explained with a lack of emotion in her tone. "Since you're back, I think I might go for a walk... if that's alright by you."

Thor blinked at Freya asking for his permission, and her unusually subdued tone. "You needn't ask my permission, Freya."

She nodded to him and without saying a word slid past them out the door. Once the door had closed, Thor pointed with his thumb in the direction she'd just gone. "What's the matter with her?" he asked, turning back to Loki who was still laying on the bed. "What did you say?"

Loki sighed as he watched her leave before sitting up on the bed and slowly moving to stand. "I'll go talk to her again ... I might have said something that came across the wrong way ..." He really hadn't meant to offend her in any way and he wasn't quite sure what he had said wrong. He admitted to her that he would want to marry her in the future, when he had never made a commitment to anyone before in his life. He knew she knows they were moving really fast, and he was right, they had only really met a few weeks ago ... He sighed deeply wondering what the hell just went wrong. He was happy that they were having a kid ... he was happy that he was with her ... that he had found someone he wanted to be with, possibly for the rest of his life, however long that may be ... why suddenly, did his silver tongue fail him?

"Sit your ass down before I make you sit your ass down," Thor said in jest much like Loki had said to him earlier that day, though he was serious. "You need your rest, and whatever she's upset about will only intensify once she sees you out of bed." He wasn't entirely sure what was going on between these two. It was obvious to Thor that Freya housed a deep love for Loki, and she was allowing it to make her emotional. Loki was sensitive, but he didn't always approach things with the utmost of sensitivity. Though... Thor was not one to judge him in this regard, as he was just as guilty as his brother. "What's happened?"

Loki sighed and sat back down, for once agree with his brother that maybe giving Freya some time to herself to calm down may be a good idea.

"I honestly don't know what happened? One minute we're having a serious conversation and it was all fine and good until I said something stupid and now she's mad at me and I'm not even entirely sure why. I mean yeah sure I may have worded it a bit wrong, and I meant no offense with anything I said, but I did tell her I wanted to be with her and be a part of his life so I really don't know what I said that could have made her mad at me. It's not like I openly told her I don't want it and that she should get rid of it, cause I'm sure if I had done, Odin would have kicked me up and down every side of Asgard and back to Midgard before he was finished with me ... not that I'm saying the only reason why I want to keep it is because Odin would kick my ass, but I don't want to be like Laufey in any way shape or form and ..." He paused when he saw the confused look on Thor's face and sighed once again.

Thor was thoroughly confused, and turned to see that slowly, Jane was making her way back toward the door, a knowingly anxious expression on her face. "I think I should give you guys some time to talk..." she told him before opening the door and slipping out, making her way back to the trailer. He had reached out his hand and was about to say something to stop her, but before he had the chance she'd left.

Turning back to his mumbling, rambling brother, Thor raised a large, blond eyebrow. "Loki, what in good green Hel are you talking about? Keep what? Part of who's life? How are you at all like Laufey?" he asked him, shaking his head as he made his way across the lab to stand by his brother's beside. Freya had suggested that Loki might have been well enough to go home, but in him opinion he still seemed out of his mind.

Loki leaned back against the wall feeling slightly light headed. He rubbed his hands over his face letting out a muffled. "You're going to be an uncle." He said through his hands, hoping that Thor would understand what that meant. He did have a tenancy to be rather dense at times.

Rolling his eyes, Thor wheeled over another swivel chair. He sat upon it heavily before reaching over to place his hand upon Loki's shoulder apologetically. "Oh, it's not another horse, is it Loki?" he asked, his face a little twisted in disappointment. "Because... you and I both know those don't count..." he said as gently as he possibly could hoping that he would not offend the obviously emotional young God.

Loki pulled his hands away from his face and smacked his brother. "No it's not a bloody horse and leave Sleipnir out of this! He's a fine horse!" He said annoyed and slightly pissed off at his brother that he's making a joke of this.

Thor placed on a large smile and held his hands up to defend himself again his clearly upset brother. "Relax, relax... I'm joking. What are you going on about then, how am I going to..." Thor stopped and put the pieces together. Freya stalks off for a walk in a huff, Loki laying stricken and upset in his bed. "Oh Loki... Freya?" he asked, "I didn't think you were that terribly interested in her when we spoke this morning..." He paused and lifted his head in curiosity, "Ah... and that's why she walked off isn't it?" he asked, and hoping that he was on a roll when it came to reading between the lines.

"No offense Thor ... you don't think a lot so I'm not all too surprised you didn't think I'm 'terribly interested' in her." He said with a sigh. "But yes, she's pregnant." He said with another sigh. "I can't say I expected it to happen, I don't think either of us did, but she's happy about it. And she says she's happy to be with me. I'm happy to be with her, and I'm not against having this kid. I mean I don't want to be like Laufey or like Odin ... or ... at least how Odin was towards me. I want to be a good father you know I just ..." He closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall. "She said she didn't expect me to want to be a family, or get married and when I told her I wasn't against the idea of it happening in the future she got all up in a huff and left."

Thor's eyes half-lidded thoroughly expressed his chagrin. "No offence, Loki... but you're an asshole. Now, do you feel any better knowing I said 'no offence' at the beginning of that sentence?" he asked and shook his head. "You say you're happy about it, but please excuse me if I beg to differ. Maybe you are happy about it, but saying you're happy and actually being happy are two different things. If you looked exactly as you do now when you spoke to her, I wouldn't believe you," he told him quite simply.

Loki seemed emotional and forlorn, not elated by the fact that he was going to be a father. "You love her? That's wonderful news. You want to treat her right? That's what being a man is about... She could have never told you she was carrying your child, but then she would have been a secret keeper, just like our father. She decided to risk your anger and tell you the truth, and though you said you were happy she got a mild response from you?" Thor shrugged, "Maybe she was happy that you wanted to participate at all... maybe that's the most she could have expected. To top it all off... women get strange when they're pregnant. Who knows why she's mad? But... if you're happy, and truly happy then you should let her know that, not sit there and brood over it."

Loki looked at his brother. "I'm not sitting here and brooding, I'm sitting here and healing! As you all demand I do! I had every intention of going and telling her but as I recall you told me to go and sit my ass back down!" He said annoyed. "And I didn't mean any offense by what I said ... it's why I said 'no offense' so I may have worded it wrong. I am happy, really I am ... but I'm also weak, injured and in a rather huge state of shock!"

"And how do you think she feels, dear brother?" he leaned over and spoke more affectionately to calm him down. "All of a few weeks ago, she fell in love with a man who decided that his father's opinion of him was so important that he would throw himself into the belly of the cosmos, so she sought him out, used all the resources and strength she had to find him, nearly killed herself trying to keep him alive, has slept only a few hours a day while nursing him back to health, all the while carrying his child, and she'd not complained once even though Jane and I have watched her nearly faint, vomit, and nap quietly while kneeling at the floor of your bedside while you slept," Thor said to him lifting his eyebrows in contemplation. "Did you not see her face this morning, with how excited she was? There's no doubt she's shocked too... and overwhelmed with your sudden relationship, but obviously the woman loves you... and she's not afraid because she's brave."

Thor couldn't help but be a little disappointed in his brother's self centred state of his emotion. "You're weak, and you're ailing, and I understand that. Freya probably wasn't expecting you to jump up and down with excitement... but your gaping maw is hardly a very enthusiastic response."

"My maw wasn't gaping ... and I was merely trying to discuss possibilities in our future ... I never said I didn't want anything to do with him and for Odin's sakes! I said I'm happy about it! What more can she want from me? I'm happy to be with her! I'm happy we're having a baby! What does she want from me?" He asked. "Am I supposed to get out of bed and jump for joy about it? Cause I can guarantee you I'd wind up injuring myself again! But if that's what it takes to make her happy I'll bloody well do it!" He sighed and banged his head on the back wall. "I messed up ... like I always do ... I'll admit to that. And I can't make it right until she comes back ..." He opened his eyes and looked at Thor. "I will make this right ... hand stands if I have to." He said with a slight laugh, hoping that Thor wouldn't ACTUALLY expect him to do a hand stand. He probably would kill himself in that instance.

Thor stood from his chair and sighed. "Loki, she doesn't need handstands. All she wants is to know that you're happy, and genuinely so. You can't let little things like this set you off. You're going to get misinterpreted, and that's not your fault. Women get crazy when they're pregnant, and I'm sure that the last thing they want is to lose confidence with the relationship they're in, even if it's just the tiniest bit." Thor paused and looked up to the ceiling as he thought about it. "I mean... imagine carrying another person around with you... someone whom you loved, who could not protect themselves. There's must be a lot of vulnerability there... You can attest to this Loki that when you're feeling weak, you want strong people around you to keep you safe," he told him with a weak smile, hoping that he would understand and wondering if he himself understood. "Just let her walk about, blow off some steam and I'm sure she will come back and apologize for misunderstanding you. She's not irrational," he told his brother with a chuckle. "And you must practice your patience... learn to relax. Obviously you've been getting laid, there's no reason why you're so high-strung," he teased, hoping to get a rise out of him and calm him down.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes before laying down again. He felt like screaming but figured he was too old for a temper tantrum and he was already acting childish enough as it was. He stared up at the ceiling. "I am happy ... or at least I want to be happy about it but ... Thor can I tell you something, but you have to keep it in the strictest of confides?" He asked.

Thor blinked at his brother, a little concerned with what it was he was about to tell him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded hesitantly, hoping that is wasn't anything that would disappoint him. Thor was looking rather forward to being an uncle. "What is it, Loki?..."

"I am happy that she's having my baby. I really am but ..." He paused and sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I'm terrified." He said, those words probably leaving his mouth for the first time in his life. "I'm scared that my child will grow up to hate me ... or worse ... hate himself ... I'm scared I'm going to do something wrong and ... and ..." He didn't know how to continue that. He couldn't explain the feeling of fear he had for having the responsibility of a being so smile. Knowing that everything he did would effect that child's outcome. He was a bad influence, he already knew that. He had been banned from the children's training rooms and educational buildings on account of his pranks. He knew he couldn't change his ways, or who he was. He knew that would have a strong impact on who this child would turn out to be. "What if I turn out to be a bad father?" He asked. "Or, what if something happens to us? Or ... or ..." There were just too many possibilities of what could happen. The world was cruel, even for the gods.

Thor smiled and chuckled, "Loki... you have every right to be afraid. I'm sure everyone has that fear, but if you want to be part of this child's life, then you need to get over that fear and try your best anyway. If you show genuine and unrelenting love for that child, then there's nothing that can go wrong. You know all the things you hated about our father growing up... make sure you never do any of those things and you will do a fine job. And besides, how hard is this really going to be? You are a lucky bastard who just made a woman of the undying Goddess of Love. I think that if anyone can raise children, it's her. She'll help you keep him on the right course," Thor told him before leaning over to ruffle his brother's hair. "You will see your son... or daughter, and you will know exactly in your heart what you have to do."

"It's a boy." Loki said with a smirk. "And yeah, I guess you're right ... I won't be alone in this ..." He heaved another sigh trying to calm his nerves ... this rush of nerves and fear wasn't exactly how he planned on resting, at this rate his nerves where so shot he wouldn't be doing any of that for a while now. "I just wish she'd come back so we can talk again." He said. "Preferably without me being an ass and her stalking off on me."

Thor let out a laugh at his confidence in a male child. "Well, with any luck."

As soon as Thor had finished speaking the door was pushed open yet again and Freya blinked at the two men who sat talking. She was carrying another large paper bag, and appeared to have a look of confusion painted over her face. The sun was setting now, and indeed there was just a fine line of orange around the horizon. She had just enough time to place the bag down on the table before Thor had eagerly made his way over to her and scooped her up into a large hug, which caused her to giggle in surprise as his tall frame whisked her right off the ground. "You are to find yourself to most guarded treasure in all of Asgard, do you know that?" he asked her before squeezing her.

Her smile was outrageously large as she swatted Thor's shoulders playfully. "Yes, yes... I'm sure not a speck of dust will find its way near to me over the next nine months," she said at Thor's large arms placed her gently upon the ground. Turning she glanced at Loki and Thor nodded his head to his brother.

"I think I will watch another one of those movies with Jane tonight... Before we prepare to head home," he said before bowing slightly at the waist. "Good night?" he asked as more of a question.

Smiling, Freya nodded her head. "Yes, good night Thor," she said to him kindly and watched him leave before turning back to glance at Loki. "While I was out, I suddenly realized that I wanted pheasant... more specifically the pheasant I had with you when we had dinner together at the palace. Turns out they don't really carry things like that in a small town, so... I settled on steak." she told him as she stood in the kitchen, leaning against the refrigerator. "I brought you some in case you were hungry."

Loki looked at her sheepishly as Thor left the building to join Jane in her trailer to "watch a movie" though he highly doubted that was the case. "I'd like that, thank you ... Um ... Freya?" He asked, wishing she would come over and speak to him. "Can I speak to you again? Please?"

His tone was so gentle that she nearly didn't trust it, but none the less she grinned at him and made her way over to the side of his bed. She disregarded the chair that Thor had left there and simply sat herself on the edge of the mattress. "I'm sorry I left the way I did..." she told him with an apologetic smile. "I realize that I was very hard on you, and you said some incredibly sweet things to me that I disregarded... I just needed to take a breath and figure out what it is that I really want. I realized I probably worried you, or made you feel like I was very upset, but I'm not." she didn't want him to have to sit there and explain himself. Loki hadn't really done anything wrong. This whole whirlwind relationship of theirs was too much for anyone to bear... let alone someone who was ailing, far from home and under as much stress as Loki. She took his hand, lifting it to kiss it before pressing her cheek against the back of it.

Loki shook his head. "No ... it should be me apologizing. I was ... well to be honest ... I am happy and I'm sorry if I didn't seem like I was or aren't showing that I am ... I'm just ..." He sighed. He didn't want to tell her that he was terrified. Thor said that Freya was looking for someone to be strong. He'd never been strong before ... not as strong as Thor or Hogan or Volstagg who already had seven children with his wife. But he'd try his best to be strong for her. "I don't know how to explain it." He said finally. "And it seems my silver tongue is failing me. I can't find the right words without it making me sound like an ... well as Thor called me, an ass hole." He said.

Freya's eyes seemed surprised and she chuckled a bit. "Loki, you're not an asshole," she told him while laughing. "How you spoke when you first met me, and how you talk now is so incredibly different. It's like I have you tongue-tied," she teased him a bit. Freya knew deep down that he was happy, but knew that his happiness came with a good dose of fear. "Listen, Loki... I'm not dumb. I know you haven't exactly had a great track record of excellent fathers. It must be a little off-putting to learn that you're about to become one. You haven't had the best role models." she said, stroking the back of his hand affectionately. "But I don't want either Odin or Laufey being a father to my child, I want you. I want you to teach him about things, like Magic and read books to him to make him deep and interested in life. I want you to care for him and show an interest in the things that he does. I want you to protect him, show him what it means to be a man and treat others with respect. All you need to do is love him, and you've proven to me that you're capable of that." Freya smiled softly when she spoke in her soothing voice.

Loki smiled at her and hugged her gently. "We're having a baby." He said happily, though his fears were not completely dispelled. "Thor was happy to hear that by the looks of it ... I can't imagine how he'd corrupt our child ... I swear if he comes home one day wielding a hammer and yelling 'FOR ASGARD!' " Loki bellowed in an exact imitation of Thor, "I'll be having 'words' with my brother ..." He said with a laugh.

A massive smile spread across Freya's face and she laughed. "No, I think he's just excited. It's sweet," she said with another chuckle and hung onto him when he hugged her. Sighing heavily she cuddled into his chest, happy that he seemed genuinely pleased. Reaching with one hand she interlocked her fingers with his. "I know everything will be alright. I just can't wait to get home for that exact reason. I want to be able to relax, have you healthy again and settled back into life on Asgard. Then we can start figuring all this out." Glancing up at him she kissed under his chin a few times. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to share a massive bed with him, but that might have been because of her lack of general sleep and comfort since she'd been on Midgard.

"I'm sorry ..." He said quietly. "If I hadn't been so selfish and had let go then we would be back on Asgard ... and I'm sure we'd all be the better for it." He said, resting his chin on her head as she lay next to him. He put his arm around her and ran his hand over her side.

She shook her head, holding on to him a little tighter. "Oh, that doesn't matter Loki... all that matters is that you're here, you're safe, and soon enough you'll be home." Grinning, Freya lifted her head from his chest, giving him a mischievous glance. Taking his shirt by the collar, she gently pulled in him into a passionate kiss, sighing contently. The entire time she'd been gone on her walk, she wondered why she had left in the first place. She'd seldom been away from him over the course of the week, and whenever she had been she made every effort to hurry back to his side, whether he was awake or not. She wanted it to stay that way, she never wanted to be away from him. Pulling her lips away from his, she patted his chest affectionately. "I have to eat something, otherwise I'm going to be sick tomorrow morning, and I want to be feeling good for when we go back to Asgard. I haven't eaten since the morning," she told him planting another quick kiss on his lips. "And you need to eat something too. I want you feeling stronger tomorrow."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Loki asked. "Traveling back to Asgard in your condi- I mean ..." He paused not knowing how to phrase that without setting her hormones against him. "I wouldn't want to hurt the baby. And if you're not feeling up to it, we can hold it off."

"Yes, if we're going to go home then it should be sooner rather than later. The Valkyries will do everything they can to keep us safe on the journey home. And I would prefer to have my child on Asgard." She giggled at him and shook her head "Oh and Loki, please don't walk on eggshells with me. You need do only three things to keep me happy: tell me you love me, kiss me regularly, and if you even so much as mumble that I look fat I will use my scythe to chop off your head, and I don't mean the one on your shoulders," Freya told him with yet another faint giggle, "I'm sure you can manage all that."

Loki smiled and saluted her with his free hand. "Yes ma'am!" He said in an almost serious voice. He leaned down and laid many kisses over her face and neck, having to shift slightly downwards on the bed to do so. "Like this?" He asked as he continued to kiss her all over, his hands running over her sides to see if she was ticklish.

Freya had giggled uncontrollably when he spread a multitude of kisses over her face, but burst out into full out laughter when he tickled here. She had to focus hard not to kick of flail about, but couldn't help but writhe and squirm at the feeling of his fingertips over her skin. "Loki!" she laughed trying in vain to grab at his wrists to get him to stop. Seeing as she couldn't really fight back, she laughed as she threw her arms around his neck, catching his lips as they fluttered past her face and held him in another passionate kiss.

Loki kissed her back with a smirk on his face, before slipping his tongue to battle with hers. He shifted slightly so that most of his weight still rested on the bed but his legs was entangled between hers.

Freya grinned, moaning softly into his mouth as her tongue laced little circles around his. Usually Freya never found herself quite so... carnal. Blushing she placed a hand on her chest and pulled herself away. "I'm sorry, Loki... I'm not usually so..." she fought for a word, "animalistic, lustful... it must be my hormones," she chuckled almost nervously, her eyes moving between his eyes and his lips. She sighed softly, as if compelled somehow and kissed him once more before she pressed her forehead against his, "Somehow I get the feeling that you don't really mind, hmmm?" she asked with a soft grin.

Loki smirked. "Not in the least." He said. "Though if we're going to be going home tomorrow ... perhaps we should allow me to rest ... once I'm better ... we'll have all the time in the world. Not to mention a bigger bed, and fewer voyeurs." He said glancing outside to see a few people still walking around outside the building.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, almost thankful. Frankly, three times a day was a little excessive, and part of her wondered, hoped even, that it was her hormones that were throwing her for a loop. It wasn't that she didn't love being with him, but too much of a good thing couldn't have been very good for you. Freya kissed him once more and provided him with a warning. "I am not to be trusted," she told him in a dark yet playful tone, "Even the smallest physical flirtations may be taken as all out propositions." of course she was joking... mostly. Carefully she sat up from the bed, sliding off and walking back towards the kitchenette area. "Now, are you hungry?" she asked, glancing at him from over her shoulder.

"For a healing boy? Famished." He said with a smirk. Perhaps this whole family thing wouldn't be so bad after all ... so long as they learned to communicate a bit better, he thought with a smirk.

(A/N - LONGEST chapter yet lol and I hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE leave reviews, I'd love to know what you're all thinking! )


	11. Chapter XI

((A/N – I am SOOOOO sorry about the late post, I just got a new full time job that's been just EATING up my time. So so sorry ... hope you all enjoy this chapter.))

Chapter XI

"How do you call them anyway?" Thor asked.

Freya had spent the better part of the last few hours preparing for their trip. The two of them had been talking quietly whilst Loki slept on the other side of the room. "How do I call them?" she asked a little confused.

"The Valkyries, how can they possibly know where you are and how to get to you without calling them?" Thor asked, the two of them made a light breakfast in the darkness of the early morning.

There was a hearty chuckle that escaped her as she shook her head. "You know, I'm not an old god myself, but I find it alarming how little the young gods know about their history," she explained to him with a large smile. "When warriors would die on the battlefield, crows would pick at the dead, they became the Earthly messengers of the Valkyries, and alerted them of fallen warriors." she informed him before moving to open the glass door of the laboratory.

Placing her forefinger and thumb to her lips, Freya took a deep breath before whistling. For a moment nothing happened, however it didn't take long for a large black crow to land on the step. It called and looked up at her before Freya smirked and glanced at Thor who was particularly amused by the sudden appearance of the bird. Turning back to it, she motioned it off and the bird took off toward the sky.

"It won't be long now..." she told him before the two went back to cooking something before their trip.

Loki came awake with a start, sitting up in bed at the sudden noise. "What? Where?" He asked, half asleep but his eyes alert as he looked around the room for any danger that may be coming. He reached around for his throwing daggers that where usually around his waist before he realized, not only where they not there, there was no actual danger. He sighed and looked to Freya and his brother before flopping back down onto the pillow behind him.

"I hate you guys some days, you know that?" He asked tiredly, his eyes closed.

Freya blinked a couple times and watched him flop back down into bed. "You don't like it? Tough. I believe the humans refer to that as 'calling a cab' so to speak," she teased him. "Sorry to wake you so early, but if we're going to leave it should either be soon, or late tonight. Seeing as you'll have more energy now then later, I figured now would be best," she explained to him and looked to Thor who was calmly eating his scrambled eggs with a piece of toast. "Jane is still sleeping?" Freya asked, knowing that although he was excited to return home, he would be missing Jane as soon as he left.

"Yes... I wouldn't want to wake her," he told Freya shrugging his mighty shoulders heavily.

Freya's smiling face was soft as she patted Thor's shoulder. "Something tells me that she would very much like to be woken up to say goodbye. With any luck it won't be for very long until you come back."

Thor smiled. "I hope not ..." He said. "I'm hoping we can get to work fixing the bifrost, if it even is repairable. But ... I've learned there are other ways than just the Bifrost ... I'm sure I can come and see her again soon." Thor said looking through the window towards Jane's trailer.

"Well there are plenty of ways out of Asgard," she told him with a smirk stealing an orange slice from off his plate before walking across the lab to Loki's bedside. "Now, go wake up your girl and I'll try to wake up mine..." she said loud enough so that Loki would hear that she was still gently teasing him from across the room.

Kneeling beside his bed she slipped the slice in her mouth and nudged him to rouse him awake once more. Spreading her lips into a large smile she exposed the peel that filled in the space where her white teeth usually were. "So sorry to interrupt your slumber, my love," she mumbled comically, "But you should eat something before we go. Are you feeling better?" Her giggling was unrelenting as she reached over to him to stroke his cheek, her free hand pulling the orange peel as her teeth pulled away the juicy flesh.

Loki groaned and mumbled something trying to pull the blanket over his head. It was too early for anyone to be up at this ungodly hour. "I'll be just as energized later as I am now ..." He mumbled. "Sleep ..."

"Yes my love... but I can't have a troop of Valkyries whisk us off to Asgard in the middle of the day with a bunch of townies looking on now can I?" she asked him and moved a little closer to the bed. "C'mon now... I've hardly slept at all this week, and if I can manage to be energetic that so can you."

Leaning in, she tried to snuggle up against him, her attempts at affection being deflected by the grumpy, sleeping god. "Loki..." she whispered into his ear, kissing his temple several times to try to rouse him from sleep.

Loki grumbled again, flipping the blanket off of his head, his eyes still closed before he slowly opened them and glanced at her. "I hate you sometimes, you know that ..." He said in an almost serious jest. "Fine ... I'm up ... I'm up ... But when we get back to Asgard I'm going back to bed." He said. "If I'm not forced into the infirmary. Which I'm sure you'll be demanding anyway."

"Oh, you don't hate me Loki, you love me," she said with a wink, her finger running her finger down his jaw and to his chin, another large smile, this time exposing her teeth instead of an orange peel. "And you're going to have to get used to early mornings," Freya's soft voice told him with a bit of a smirk. "Babies don't make a habit of sleeping in, whether you want them to or not, and if you're under the impression that I'll be the one waking up all the time, then you, my love, have another thing coming."

"I'm a prince, remember? We can get a nanny." He remarked with a huge stretch trying to pull the aching sleep from his body and willing himself to get up. "Plus I'm sure my mother would be more than willing to help us out, though yes I do agree ... We will have to get up rather early ... but not this barking early! This is madness!"

Freya smiled at him softly and remembered the fact that royalty were constantly spoiled. It wasn't something she was very familiar with. She wanted to maintain a massive presence in her child's life, losing sleep was a small price to pay for that. Regardless, she wasn't about to start a debate with Loki this early seeing as he wasn't really a morning person. It was quite the opposite for Freya: She often woke up early and went to bed late. "Yes well... darkness is key, unfortunately. So barking early it is." Freya said to him and then caught a glimmer of something outside. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced outside. In the distance she say a small group of people standing about a hundred feet out into the desert. No doubt that was them.

"Please get up and eat something, won't you?" she asked him and rushed outside past Thor who had a groggy Jane in tow.

Thor glanced out in the direction she was running, looking solemn as his eyes setting upon the Valkyries.

Freya's shoes crunched along the sand as she ran toward them, and they became clearer as she approached. This was highly unusual for a god, normally a god's servants would run towards them, but Freya was so happy to see the Valkyries that their normally stoic appearances were caught off guard. They bowed immediately and as a courtesy, she bowed back. "I'm so pleased to see you, if only just to know I'm going home..." she realized how rude that was. She couldn't help but feel a little like Loki. "Though, as always it's good to see you, ladies."

"Lady Freya, we bring news from Asgard," one of them said in a particularly firm voice and Freya's light mood plummeted.

"News, what news?" she asked, terrified. What could it have been? Was Odin keeping them in a state of banishment because they looked for his wayward son? Was there war in Asgard? She froze as she waited for the head Valkyrie to tell her.

"As you had asked, we told Odin that his son was alive. The lady Frigga, reacted with enthusiasm, but that enthusiasm was not had by the all-father." she explained, and it caused Freya some great distress to hear this. "We were in the great hall when we told Lady Frigga, and Odin stood by but he turned his back to us without saying a word."

Could Loki have been right? Did Odin truly hate him? "Thank you for telling me this in private. I must speak to Odin, if only to know for myself." Sighing, Freya nodded. "Please stay here... I'll retrieve the others and meet you back here in a few moments."

"You must hurry, my lady... the sun will rise soon, and it will be impossible not to attract attention to ourselves," the head Valkyrie said before nodding her head. Freya looked apprehensive as she walked back to the lab, wondering what her discussion with Odin would be like.

Loki groggily made his way to the kitchen and tiredly poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the small table and leaned his head against his hand, his elbow on the table. Eating with his free hand, he barely had his eyes open. He usually wasn't that bad of a morning person but he had been up all night thinking about his upcoming confrontation with Odin. He wasn't sure what would happen when he arrived, what kind of punishment he would be dealt. If he'd even be allowed to remain in Asgard. He hoped that his father would be merciful and would not send him to Jotunheim. He sighed deeply. Where would that leave Freya and their son if he did? He would not take them to Jotunheim, he wouldn't allow it. Even if his son is half Jotun. Their world was cold and desolate and was not a proper place to raise a child, and he knew that Freya would not be happy there. He had said before that a flower cannot thrive in the dark ... it cannot thrive in ice either.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Thor come in with Jane. "Thor? May I speak with you a moment?" He asked. Jane made her way towards the lab, almost as sleepily as Loki felt at the moment, and left Loki and Thor to themselves. "Thor ... I need you to make me a promise." He said. "I know it's not fair of me to ask of you but ... I really have no one else." Thor looked at his brother confused as to what he was talking about.

"You may ask me anything brother. I am always be here for you." He said honestly. Loki looked up from his cereal and looked at Thor, deep worry pooled in his eyes.

"If anything were to happen to me ..." He said. "If I am to be banished from Asgard," He held his hand up to stop his brother from interrupting him. "Or if for any reason, I am unable to remain in Asgard ... or if I ... well ... if I die ... will you promise me you'll look out for Freya?" He asked. "And my son?"

Thor heard the sorrow and the sincerity in Loki's voice. He clearly did not have high hopes for his return to Asgard. And while there was reason to fear Odin's wrath, his was severely hoping that his father's punishment, if any, would be lenient. "Loki..." Thor started with a small sigh, "I will do one better. Nothing will separate you from Freya or your unborn son, I vow it. Odin can cast you out of Asgard, but he cannot control where it is that you go. Freya is still the ruler of Vanir, and if Odin were to do such a thing to the man she loved, she would bridge the gap between the two words and pave that bridge with your freedom. There is Midgard, which is a safe realm for you. And that's if, and only if Odin banishes you in the first place. You have myself, and Freya to stand behind you and defend you. Odin would not risk our love for him on banishing a son that he himself loves." Thor tried his best to reassure his brother, and prayed that there would be a peaceful resolution. "Do not try to assume so much... let's see how it goes."

No more than a couple moments later, Freya re-emerged from outside, appearing a little sullen, but hopeful none-the-less. "The Valkyries are here and they're ready. They've asked that we leave before first light. Are we ready to go?" she asked to two men as they sat at the table.

Loki looked up at Freya a reluctant smile forced onto his face. "Yes of course. We'll be out in a few moments. I just want a few more words with my brother. It won't be long." He said, trying to force a happy look onto his face hoping she would think that he's just tired.

Freya could see through the smile to Loki's concern, but far be it from her to keep him from speaking to his brother. She nodded none-the-less and painted her own smile on her face. "Alright... I'll be waiting for the two of you out here. Please don't dawdle, I'm sure the sun will be rising any moment now," she told him softly from the door before moving back outside into the chilly, early morning desert air.

Thor glanced from the door to Loki, wondering if he was capable of making the trip. "Are you going to be alright, Loki?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Loki nodded. "When I asked you that ... I'm not just referring to our return to Asgard ... I mean if anything happened ... anytime in the future ... If anything where to happen to me. I want to make sure that my family is safe." He looked back down at his cereal which was now soggy. "And I don't really ... trust anyone else."

Thor smiled to him softly and nodded, "Loki, you have my word that if anything were to happen to you that I would take care of your family. I fear though that Freya's gentle heart would break if anything should happen to you, and if the heart of love itself breaks than where does that leave the rest of us?" he asked with a faint chuckle. "First I will focus on protecting you, and should anything happen to you, then I will focus on protecting Freya. I fear though that you're voicing your concern to the wrong person. You must learn to preserve yourself, and your love for Freya. You may not see it now, but you have made her more powerful than either of you can imagine. She will not allow Odin to disrupt what she has wanted for so long, and Odin would be foolish to undermine love. You can lean on me should you need, but for you two to be as strong as you both can, you will need to learn to lean on one another."

But, he nodded his head, "You have my word that if anything happens, Freya and your child will be safe."

Loki smiled at his brother relief washing over him. "Thank you Thor." He said before slowly standing and pulling his green dress shirt over to him and pulling it on. "We should hurry ... Before Freya gets mad at us and unleashes her godly powers." He said with a smirk.

Thor stood from the table and watched Jane as she sat at a desk across the lab. She smiled meekly, almost sadly before standing up to tag along with them. Glancing back to his brother he gave another nod and gestured toward the door. "Let's hurry then..." he said looking to the sky which was turning a shade of orange, dawn quickly approaching.

Thor pushed open the door, looking out to see that Freya stood along with the group of five Valkyries. They were no more than a hundred feet away, their white wings poised and ready to take flight. "Wow... I'm never going to get used to those women," Jane muttered to him, holding onto his arm. Gently he took her hand and glanced to Loki, motioning to him to catch up with Freya as he took a moment to say goodbye to Jane.

She sighed heavily as the two of them had stopped walking. "When will you be back?" she asked softly, her eyes flashing back up to him.

"I don't know. If Freya can make arrangements for me to come once in a while, then hopefully soon. I want to be able to help Loki, and that might mean that I may have to stay in Asgard until his troubles with Odin have blown over," he explained to her and she nodded her head in understanding.

Her chin quivered slightly, but calmly he placed his hand under it and turned her head up to look at it. "I missed you the last time I left, and I will miss you this time as well," he whispered and bent at the waist to kiss her lips softly. "And I will be back so I don't have to miss you anymore," he told her. This must have pleased her, because she smiled and nodded, walking with him the rest of the way to where the Valkyries were waiting.

Freya turned to Jane and smiled at her, reaching out wrap her arms around her. "I will never forget your kindness, Jane. I hope one day I'll be able to see you again," she said softly before she released her.

Loki stood by the Valkaries waiting for them to leave. He was already feeling weak again. He waved thanks to Jane and gave her a half smile. He wasn't really sure what to say to her and felt rather weird thanking Jane at all even though she had helped him out a lot. Never the less he slowly walked over to Jane and held his hand out to her.

"Thank you for your help Jane." He said softly.

Jane smiled sweetly at Loki and gingerly took his hand to shake it. "My pleasure, Loki." She seemed genuine enough, and inwardly, she really did hope for the best of his situation. "Good luck with... everything," she told him giving him a large smile. She looked at the three of them and then to the stoic statuesque Valkyries, taking a few steps back to give them their space.

"Alright ladies, let's make this as swift and as safe as humanly possible, shall we?" Freya asked as the winged women surrounded the three of them. "I don't want to hit any bumps or snags along the way."

The Valkyries said nothing, but instead merely surrounded them, spreading their wings to create a perfect circle around the three of them. Reaching out, Freya gently took Loki's hand, glancing up to him affectionately. "Hold your breath, count to ten and before you know it, you'll be back in Asgard."

Just as the sun had reached out over the horizon, spreading it's orange rays over the red desert sand, Thor reached his hand to wave to Jane, there was a spectacular flash of light, and the group of them were gone.

Loki didn't have trouble holding his breath, in fact, he found that he couldn't breathe at all. His eyes closed tightly, he felt himself moving fast, his lungs feeling like they were being compressed with weights so heavy it felt like his lungs would explode from the weight of them. He felt himself screaming and the memory of the pain he had felt when he had let go of Gungnir and fell to Midgard came rushing into his mind.

He screamed loudly in an irrational fear that he had never stopped falling and the last week or so had been nothing but a pain induced hallucination. He wasn't even aware when they had landed, wasn't aware of his body falling to the ground, shaking worse than he ever had before, his body spasming as he continued to scream in both fear and the imagined pain.

Travelling by Valkyrie was never as painless as the bifrost. The Valkyries felt no pain at all, but for anyone else the journey was often exhausting. Freya knew that it would be difficult for Loki, but she also knew that getting him home was the only way to get him well. When they had landed in the courtyard of the palace, Freya had still been holding onto Loki's hand and fell with him to the ground as his body seized and shook. "Loki!" she called out to him, scared of what the journey might have done. It wasn't more than a couple of seconds before she could hear the sound of boots and clattering of armour coming down the stairs.

"Father!" Thor called out, seeing his father perched, golden and foreboding at the top of the stairs. Frigga floated down the stairs quickly rushing toward her son. She slid to her knees, taking his free hand while Freya held on to the other.

"Take him to the healing rooms immediately," Odin called out to them from the top of the stairs as several guards approached the three of them, preparing the scoop up the shaking, ailing god.

In her heart Freya was both relieved and nervous at the same time, knowing that in her heart he would be taken care of now that he was home. Freya's hand released him as the guards took Loki away, though Frigga travelled with them up the stairs. Freya and Thor were quick to follow, the Valkyries staying behind, but as soon as they came close enough, with a mighty and angry arm Odin swung out Gungnir and it came so close to her that the golden spear would have pierced her in the middle of the chest had she not stopped rushing up the steps.

"You dare to show your face, bringing back my son in such a condition?" he hollered at her, while Freya's blue eyes stared in shock at the old god. Behind her she could hear the Valkyries rushing to attack the old man but she held out her arms to hold them back.

Her expression moved from shocked to heartbreak. "Odin... I needed to bring him back so that he could heal, I did every..."

"HAAR!" he screamed to silence her, causing Freya to strain holding back the enraged Valkyries. "If the Gods were currency, Loki would be solid gold to the ounce of copper that you are worth," he said insulting her. She'd never seen Odin so angry, and particularly not towards her, as he had trusted her with so much over the centuries. "You could not even think enough to bring my son back safely on the backs of your winged harlots?"

She cringed, tears creeping up into her eyes, "All-father..." she said to try to stop him from speaking to her in such a way.

"You would have done better to send him back with Thor, he might have arrived in better shape," he growled at her, still pointing Gungnir at her chest.

Thor held up his hammer in between his father and Freya. "Father, this is enough! She has done nothing but care for Loki for the week they were on Midgard! She has sat by his bedside, awake or asleep, much like Mother did for you when you where in your Odinsleep. She has done more for Loki than any of us have ever done, and an insult to her is an insult to me!" He said angrily.

Odin's smile was menacing as he flashed it upon Thor. "She's done more for Loki than we have ever done? That sounds like something unappreciative Loki would say," he told his son, and not wishing to confront him he removed Gungnir, holding it down to his side before turning back to Freya. "To think that such important matters were rested in your hands when I should have sent my finest warriors to retrieve him, not some lovelorn Goddess who thinks to use her heart before her mind. You could have killed Loki. You could have killed my son."

Unexpectedly the leader of their troop of Valkyries spoke up, "We are the indestructible and could have easily laid waste to Asgard seven hundred years ago during the war that separated our realms. It was because of Lady Freya's heart that we spared your realm, and it was because of her heart once more that we saved your son. Your magic will have him whole again, and yet you choose to throw away the respect of your friend... the same friend who laid her life down before us to save the lives of you and your family - to bow before an army of charging Valkyries." Her voice was monotone, almost eerie as she recounted Freya's actions during the war between Vanir and Asgard. "This heart has become a home to your son, more than this palace ever has, when you turn your back to us upon word of his survival. You are the very scum of the Gods."

"Soulless creatures!" Odin called out to them, waving his spear, "Be gone from this place! Your opinions matter not here. This heart here bears no Loki... bears no love of its own. Freya was not created for this purpose."

Thor nearly roared his voice echoing through the courtyard where they had landed and echoing into the house.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, before he lowered his voice. "I have told you father, before I had left with Freya to find Loki, that I have much to learn. And learn I have ... You say that words are better than action, yet her words mean naught to you! Are you not listening? It was because of Freya that my brother is alive! Had she not gone for him, he would still be laying, bleeding and alone in a forest in the middle of nowhere on Midgard, no one aware of his presence. Not even the Midgardians knew that he had landed there! You should be rewarding her for her services to you! You speak of your so called Warriors that should have gone to collect him. Yes father, there you are right! It should have been YOU to collect him, but instead you threw all hope to the wind." He said his voice even but angry. "You gave up on him as you had given up on him all those many years ago. He was not the son you hopped him to be, and in that, you had given up on him. More than once." He paused and shook his head. "Loki spoke on Midgard, that he felt in need of apologizing to you ... for failing you as a son ..." He shook his head again. "I don't think that is true father ... I think you should be apologizing to him ... for your failures as a father. And you would be so lucky for his acceptance."

Thor looked to Freya a moment before turning back to Odin. "If you cannot accept the fact that Freya has succeeded where you have failed for over a thousand years ... then I suggest you turn and leave as you did when you found that Loki was alive. Run and hide from your problems as you have. You said I was a vane, greedy, cruel boy ... What are you now father? That you would condemn the mother of your own grandchild for SAVING your son. You were in the wrong, and you cannot accept that! Even if it is your son and one of your oldest friends paying the price. What does that matter so long as you appear strong! I can tell you now father ... when I am King ... Whether I am right ... or wrong ... I will protect my family. As you have neglected to do over the past few weeks. If there is ANYTHING I have learned from you ... That ... is probably my greatest lesson."

Freya reached out and placed a gentle hand on Thor's arm, smiling weakly at him as if to thank him for coming to her defence. "All-Father, I meant no disrespect for coming to the aide of your son. While you were sleeping, I spent time in council to Loki... and felt for the first time what you had bestowed upon me as more responsibility to all the realms," she took a deep breath and straightened her posture, "I fell in love with your son, and going to look for him was something I had planned to do with or without your blessing. I know you have not expected much from Loki... everyone knows that... but all he ever wanted was for someone to believe in him, particularly you." She paused and her face softened as she looked up to the old God once more. "I know you love your son, but I would hope that in seeing the way he has softened, and yet strengthened in his responsibility, in hopes that you would have respect for him. Truly that's all he's ever wanted."

Odin's face softened as well when his face jumped from Thor to Freya. There was so much that his heart pained him for, and now there was one more. He had insulted his good friend, and if Thor's words were true, the mother of Loki's future child. He didn't have any words to say. In all his wisdom he would have never guessed that one day he would wrong himself and is family as much as he had.

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head quickly, Freya straightened herself and smiled, taking the few steps up to the palace to place her hand on Odin's shoulder. "Forget all what you have said to me, if it pains you so, All-Father. I know you would have understood if you knew all the circumstances. Besides, what good is my heart if it can't first forgive you?" she asked him sweetly. "This is your home. May I pass so that I may keep a watchful eye on my love, your son?"

Slowly, almost sadly, Odin nodded his head to her. "Go, while I collect exactly what it is that I can say to excuse my behaviour to Loki and to you," he told her.

Her eyes shooting back to Thor, she nodded to him before turning to dismiss her Valkyries who had been waiting patiently for her order.

Loki groaned as the healer put the salve on the last of his injuries. It had been more painful healing them than it had been getting them. Because they had healed wrong they had to locate all the broken bones and rebreak them with magic before they could put the salve on the skin. The salve soaked into his skin and knitted his bones back together. He could feel every fibre in his bones knitting back together. He was lucky though, that they had given him a calming solution to calm himself enough, so that he could focus on what was going on, and his mind would not delve back to the fall.

He watched her take her hand away and hissed when he felt the bones mending again. He wasn't perfect to say the least, but his bones where now nearly healed properly. The salve had already worked it's ... well ... magic, on his open wounds. He was a little embarrassed when his mother saw the claw marks on his back, but she didn't comment on them. He sighed as he lay back down on the bed, still in pain, but it was a good pain. He felt a lot better than he had in that week on Midgard and he'd only been back ... what? Not even an hour?

Frigga delicately sat at his bedside, much as she had with Odin, except this time she was considerably more hopeful. She smiled and watched as he hissed in pain, though she knew half of it was for display. His wounds were being healed almost immediately afterwards. "Well, you might not have been in perfect condition, but it appears that many of us owe a major debt to Thor and Freya for making sure you came home safe. Soon enough you'll be up out of bed and feeling very much like your old self... though I fear that we may need to have a bit of a family discussion so that we can settle matters once and for all." Her voice was delicate as she spoke and for the most part she wasn't really expecting Loki to say much if anything at all while he recovered.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, I know." He said before looking up at his mother. "I'm sorry ... for everything that I did ..." He looked away from her, feeling suddenly much more vulnerable than he had laying in that cold forest on Midgard.

"Shh... Loki," she started, shaking her head, "I think had you not done what you did you would have eventually gone mad. You had tried to show your father the truth behind what you felt. Though it might have been a bit extreme, I think this time you've managed to capture his attention. I've never seen anyone so guilt ridden in my entire life..." she told him with a great sigh as she affectionately stroked his hand.

"Still ... I tried to kill my brother, and his friends ... and almost committed Genocide ..." He said still unable to look at her. "I have no doubt that Odin will be looking for some kind of way to punish me for it. And if he doesn't the people will demand it. After all, if it wasn't for me, the Bifrost would not have been destroyed. We're probably more at war than we were before ..." He sighed. "I tried making everything better and the only thing I did was make everything worse."

"Odin will not punish you for the sake of punishing you, and he knows that he's just as much to blame for what has happened on Jotunheim as you are. He might have tried to end war, but he did nothing to stop you and the rest of Asgard from forming their own opinions of the Jotuns. Instead of renegotiating peace talks after they attempted to reclaim the casket, he decided to do nothing, and so your brother stepped in to start wars where wars were not required, and the Jotuns embraced that. This was a no win situation," Frigga attempted to explain and gave Loki a small smile. "You've been beating yourself up over this long enough, and soon we will know the actual extent of the damage that has been done to Jotunheim... but then... I'm not the only one who has told you to begin forgiving yourself, now am I?" she asked with another sheepish, knowing smile.

Loki shrugged. "It wasn't Thor that went looking for war ... I planted that thought in his head. You know I'm rather good at that." He said ashamed. "And no ... you aren't the only one who has told me that." He said, unsure of how much Frigga knew of his relationship with Freya.

She sighed softly and took her eyes off her son for a moment, glancing down at his hand. "I know you probably don't find yourself very deserving of it right now, but as your mother, I must tell you that it would give me so much happiness to know that for the first time in what seems like a very long time that you had some happiness of your own. I know you might think it impossible, but we can find a way to put this all behind us and find a brighter, happier future for you, Loki..." she said to him and smiled. "You are deserving of that, no matter what you believe."

Loki nodded, but didn't believe it. What he deserved was to be banished to every layer of Hel there is, or at least that's how he felt. It would be Odin's decision on what would happen to him. His thoughts went back to Freya and he closed his eyes. He was so fearful of what his father's decision would be. He had heard him yelling, but could not tell what he was saying. No doubt he was yelling about his return. Perhaps Odin didn't want him to come back so that he would not have to deal with him at all.

"Did Odin tell Freya not to come look for me?" Loki asked. "I don't want her getting into trouble on my account ... she hasn't done anything wrong."

Frigga hesitated, as she wished not to paint Odin in any darker a shade than Loki had already cast him in. "He... did not believe that you could have survived the fall," she explained to him as gently as possible. "But..." and here she smiled almost brilliantly. "Bless Freya and her gentle heart. She insisted that you were alive. I could see in her face that she knew for sure. I held out so much hope for her, and nearly fell to the floor and wept when the Valkyries came to tell us that they had found you. I'm sure Freya will be fine. If Odin has any words for her, she'll accept them... You needn't worry too much about her."

Loki looked up at his mother, grateful that she was glad he had survived. "What of Odin?" He asked. "How did he react when he found out I was alive?" He was scared to ask ... but he had to know.

She hesitated again. "He... said nothing," she told him finally. "I had been furious with him over his reaction, but when I confronted him, I found a man so stricken with guilt that he could hardly speak. He cursed himself for not listening to Freya when she told him that you were alive. To this day... I don't know if he's sorted out what he plans to say to you... but perhaps that's for the best. It gives you time to heal and rest."

Loki sighed. "Heal and rest? I won't be doing either of those while I'm sitting here worrying about my confrontation with Odin ..." He said. "Sitting here thinking about it is only making it worse."

"Is there nothing I can say to you to lend you comfort? I know you dread having this conversation with your father, but trust me when I say that if he truly did not care about or what had happened then he would not have let the guilt pile on his as it has," Frigga told him and with bit of a frown. "Myself and your brother love you, and neither of us will let Odin be unjust to you. You will not be banished, you will stay right here, with your family where you belong."

"And if Asgard demands punishment?" He asked. "It's not uncommon for the king to be over ruled when demanded as such. If he doesn't not listen to the masses, then we will be seen as an unjust king."

"Then I will throw myself at their feet until they see you the way I have come to see you," Freya's voice said from the entrance of the infirmary that she had just emerged through. Her gaze was relaxed, and she wore a small but tired smile on her face... considering the verbal thrashing she was just made to endure, it wasn't hard for her to understand why she may have been tired.

A little startled, Frigga looked at her, and watched as her eyes looked at Loki as though he were the only thing in the room. That was quite the suggestion, and it could be easily seen how genuine she was with her words. "It saddens me to think that Asgardians would be cruel enough to walk over you," she said to Freya, hoping that if it came to such a thing, the people of Asgard would believe her honest words.

"Freya." Loki said with a slight smile before concern crossed his face. "After the week you've had, shouldn't you be resting?" He asked, worry clearly etched on his face.

"And after everything we've spoken about... shouldn't you have a bit more peace of mind? I promised that I would help to change the public's perception of you, and that wasn't a lie. Things haven't changed now that we're back home," she said to him moving gracefully over to his bedside where she sat on the edge of his mattress much like she had for the last week. "I won't rest until I know that you will, Loki..." she told him quietly, glancing at Frigga with a small blush before turning her attention back to Loki.

Loki gave her one of his 'no nonsense' looks and pointed to one of the other infirmary beds. "You should get checked out while you're here anyway." He said continuing to point at the bed.

"Loki..." Frigga said, gently chiding him. "Come now, she seems fine, albeit a little tired. Freya is used to riding with the Valkyries, the only reason you had such a reaction was because of your weakened state..." she said. It was a little strange to see her son act so... naturally, almost casual around someone else. Granted, the last week had probably brought the two of them closer, but Loki was notorious for holding people at arms length. His family was really the only group of people who knew him well.

With a smirk, she motioned to his mother before moving to lay in a bed that was no more than five to six feet away from the one that he was laying in. "Tell me," she said with a grin, "exactly what it is that they should be looking for, hmm?" Freya asked of him, her grin unrelenting.

Loki glanced at her. "I suppose I have to tell her don't I?" He asked, solemnly, though the way he said it was partially joking. "Do I have to be the one to tell her?"

Smirking, Freya laid down on her side, facing the two of them, "Look at it this way... you may find it difficult now, but years down the road, you'll be happy that you were the one to tell her."

Frigga's face was blank and concerned now. "Tell me what? What's happened?"

Loki sighed and wondered how he would break it to his mother. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth before he spoke his next words. "Well ... you know a couple of years ago how you said you couldn't wait to be a grandmother?" He asked, biting his bottom lip and staring down at his hands.

"Yes..." she said rather plainly, as if recalling the conversation, but then she gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth as her eyes grew wide in shock. Her voice grew to an almost inaudible pitch as she stood from her chair and immediately threw her arms around her still ailing son. "Oh, you wouldn't dare lie to me about something like this!" she said looking at his face to see if there was a hint of his mischievous smile. "You wouldn't dare be teasing me would you, Loki?" Frigga asked.

Freya had on her own glowing smirk as she watched and excited Frigga clamour about her son, watching to see what Loki's reaction to her would be.

"Well I am rather good at lying ... and this would be a very funny trick to be honest. The look on your face is rather amusing." He said jokingly.

Frigga's expression was changing very quickly from elated to annoyed, which caused Freya to sigh heavily. Loki's constant need for a joke was something both endearing and bothersome to poor Freya. "Loki..." she said with a sigh and moved onto her back as a couple of healers came to her bedside. "Don't bait your mother. She wants nothing more than to hear the words come from your mouth," she told him with a bemused grin.

Loki laughed and looked to his mother. "Yes, she is pregnant." He said with a smirk. "You're going to have a grandson."

Frigga's eyes teared up after he said it, and gently, she wrapped her arms about her son, hugging him affectionately. "Oh, Loki... you have this wonderful news and you're still afraid of what your father will do to you?" she asked, shaking her head as she pulled herself away from her son. "Once he knows there's no way he will keep you separated from Asgard, Freya or your child. This is such a blessing for you..." she said to him, cupping his chin to look over his face, "and now I can actually see the happiness painted here," she couldn't think of anyone who deserved better news other than Loki.

After spending no more than a few moments with her, the Healers bowed their heads to Frigga and Loki. "For what it's worth, she seems very healthy, but she's no more than a couple weeks, and so it's important to remain careful," one of them had said, glancing back to Freya, "some rest should do you good, but other than that, you appear to be in very good health."

Loki smiled at her. "See ... rest ..." He said. "No more hanging around me, when ever you're with me you seem to do everything BUT rest ... I'm a bit of a hassle sometimes." He said jokingly.

"Mmm... Yes, I know," Freya said with a smirk and a pair of raised eyebrows. "Seeing as we've both been told to rest, and seeing as how I have a penchant for distracting you as well, perhaps I should be going back to the temple for a few days and let the Valkyries dote on me?" In her heart, she knew this would make Loki a touch jealous, and once the healers left her side she threw her legs over the side of the bed as if to stand up.

"Nonsense, Freya. You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like. I imagine the Valkyries aren't the warmest of women," Frigga said, though Freya was sure she was the one who wanted to spend her time doting on her. But, part of her wondered if she was truly welcome. Odin had spent the last ten minutes berating her and insulting her to the point where her fragile state nearly caused her to break down in tears.

She looked a little forlorn after Frigga spoke and shook her head. "Begging your pardon, Lady Frigga... but I don't think I am very welcome here. All-Father does not seem very pleased with me for having brought poor Loki back in such a weakened condition." Gently pushing Loki's hair back she leaned down to kiss his forehead from where she stood now at his bedside. "Not to worry... Maybe going home will give Odin the chance he needs to relax."

Loki nearly laughed but it came out more of a scoff. "I don't think anything would give him the time to relax." He said. "Whether you're here or not ... but if you wish to go to the temple then at least have a guard escort you ... I don't need someone trying to assassinate you for bringing me back." He said, only half joking.

"A guard?" Freya asked him with a bit of a chuckle, "Loki, I'll be back at the temple before the guard can even mount his horse," she teased. Of course with the use of the feathered cloak. "You need to relax, and I have no doubt that I'll sleep better in my own bed than anywhere else for the time being. I want to make sure I'm back on your father's good side before I start making my presence a little more frequent," she explained to both Loki and Frigga as she looked down at her quickly healing love. "I'm sure within just a few hours you'll be feeling as good as new," Freya told him hopefully before leaning down to kiss his cheek before whispering, "Perhaps once you're rested you'll think about coming to visit me, hmm?" she asked and when she rose once again she offered him a small wink. Without the threat of Odin breathing down his neck, Loki might have found it easier to relax there. Her temple was significantly smaller but was surrounded by nature, and was removed from the heart of Asgard.

Loki smiled at her and nodded. "Of course." He said with a small smile. "I look forward to it." He said kissing her cheek back. If it wasn't for his mother's presence he probably would have done more but ... for the sake of decency he kept it innocent.

Freya blushed when his lips were planted on her cheek, and she watched as Frigga gave the two an affectionate smile. "I'll see you soon..." she whispered to him before turning to walk out of the infirmary.

Watching the young god leave the room, Frigga held back any kind of comment she might have had on the two of them, keeping her opinions to herself. Loki would have hated to see her sheer excitement over his relationship with Freya, in fact in her mind's eye she could almost see him pout. She was incredibly happy for him, though it was difficult to tell Loki such things. Her smile was a bit withheld as she stroked the back of his hand and kissed him on the cheek as well, albeit a little more excitedly. "Oh Loki, how wonderful," she whispered to him, hoping that he would let her have at least that much.

Loki smiled at her sadly. "Yeah ... though I'm not sure how Odin will react to it ... Look at Sleipnir. I mean yeah sure it's a different case but ... he wasn't all too thrilled about finding out about that." He said looking up at his mom. "I'm just worried about a lot of things really."

Frigga's soft face could not be swayed by his negativity. It was absolutely impossible for her to be anything other than elated right now. "Loki... coming from a mother, I can tell you that the only thing that will ever matter to you anymore is whether or not your child is healthy and happy. Everything else is just a bonus," she said softly before hugging him.

(A/N – Well there's another chapter ... once again, sorry for the late post. Please please please R&R))


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

It had been a couple days since Loki had returned, and since then, Odin had tried to keep himself low-key. He'd alienated himself from most everyone except for Frigga, who had been doing her very best to allow her positivity to rub off on him. She'd been thrilled upon hearing that Loki and Freya were having a child as she was about having her son home, healthy and in one piece. Loki however had left his father with quite the mess to clean up, and word was coming back only now how much damage had been done to the Jotun's realm, and if there was anything he could do to fix it.

Odin had voiced to Frigga that his infantile son, with his infantile reactions was now having infants of his own. "He's just a boy, Frigg," he said calling her by a bit of an affectionate nickname, "He's not supposed to be having children of his own..."

"Who says?" she'd asked, taking off a pair of large golden earrings. "I won't say that Loki is the most mature member of our family, but he's certainly the most intelligent. Often times it takes something like this to happen before a boy begins his life as a man," she tried her best to inform him but could only shrug. "You know... you might have more luck if you try actually talking to him, as opposed to just observing him and guessing at what his reaction to all this might be. Loki's a smart boy, and with any luck he'll make a very wise man, but only if he has someone who will protect his best interests."

Frigga, of course had been right, and now it having been a couple days, Odin had requested to see Loki in a room where he did most of his work where the two of them could talk in private, and as men.

Loki walked slowly through the halls of Asgard after receiving the summons from his father. No doubt his father had finally decided on his punishment. He finally arrived at the large gold doors. Smaller than both Odin's resting room and the throne room, but impressive none the less. Two guards stood on each side of the door. One of them sneered at his as he pass by to stand in front of the door. He paused a moment and looked at the guard who went back to staring forward professionally.

Loki sighed and slowly pushed the door and slipping into the room.

Odin looked toward the door, his one eye looking watching his son's worrisome expression. Loki had no doubt believed that he'd come to receive a tongue lashing from him. He hoped that this wouldn't be the case. There had been a desk on a raised platform in the room, upon which he'd placed a chair on either side. Atop of the desk rested a golden quill in a golden ink well, and a few neatly stacked pieces of parchment.

"Loki..." Odin called to him firmly, but in a calm voice, his hands resting on the back of the chair he wished the young god to sit in. "I trust you're feeling better?" he asked the boy to make sure that he was strong enough to have this discussion.

Loki took a deep breath and sat down in the chair that Odin had indicated him to. "Yes, All-Father." He said, not referring to the man as his father. He didn't want to just assume they were still on such familiar terms. "I'm not perfect but ... I'm healing fast enough."

He noticed his son's formality, and said nothing of it, but he was happy enough to hear that he was feeling better as when he had arrived. Moving to the opposite side of his desk, he sat across from his son, but did not look at him. Instead, Odin pressed his fingers into his desk top as he made something very clear to him, "You have left a terrible mess on Jotunheim to clean up, there are many who are dead because of you, and you have your brother's quick thinking to thank in regards to that. Otherwise, Loki... you might have wiped out a whole race of people without batting so much as an eyelash. Before I say anything else to you... as my son, as a member of my court, and as a Jotun yourself I need you to admit that your decision to destroy Jotunheim was wrong and that you are ready to do what you can to remedy the problem."

Loki looked down at his hands and licked his lips before he spoke. "I am aware that what I have done is wrong. And I will do everything in my power to remedy the problem. I feel guilt for what I have done ..." Loki said, "Though I am unsure of what that guilt is towards." He admitted after a brief pause. "I don't think my guilt is towards the death of the Jotuns I have killed, but towards the pain I have caused my ..." He paused, still unable to look at Odin. "My family ..." He knew that was not the right thing to say. But it was not a lie.

Odin's face softened and he drew a very deep breath. "Sooner than later Loki, you are going to figure out that regardless as to what your personal beliefs are, everyone in all the realms, feels that they have something worth protecting. Perhaps Laufey did not care enough for you to keep from abandoning you, but you should not regard all Jotuns as the same. Would you abandon your own unborn child if he does not live up to your expectations?" Odin struck him with the question in hopes that it would strike him as hard and fast as an arrow. "Consider your answer closely my boy, for as you may or may not recall you are a Jotun, and by your own logic, you would abandon your own son. Is that true?"

Loki finally looked up at him, his eyes empty. "Was it not you that have taught me that Jotuns are monsters? All capable of nothing but war and death?" He asked. "Was it not you that said that ALL Jotuns are evil. For as you may or may not recall, I am a Jotun, and by your own logic, you would abandon your own son?" He asked, mocking Odin's own words. For it was true, though Odin had not abandoned him physically as Laufey had, Odin had abandoned him.

Odin, having only the use of one eye, but thankfully the use of both brows, gave his son an expression that firmly expressed his confusion. "Loki... never have the words 'all Jotuns are evil' escaped my lips. My son, if I believed that very sentence was true I would not have brought you into my home, and I certainly would not have stopped your brother from threatening Laufey the way he did."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Odin knew that he was in for an uphill battle. Loki's ideas were often unshakable once they'd taken hold inside his mind. "Now... I will be the first to admit that I have not treated you as favourably as I have treated Thor, but to suggest that I would have rather seen you die on that icy realm is ludicrous. At this point... with your unshakable judgment of me, I'm not having this conversation for my own benefit," he told him shrugging helplessly. "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if your opinions of me never changed. You're stubborn... a trait that is both endearing and infuriating. My concern is not for your perception of me, but for who you are becoming as a man. If it's one thing I would want you to become, it's a decent father... which is more than I have done for you," Odin admitted to him, and hung his head. "I did not want you to know hate, particularly through me, and though you seemed to have picked it up, it's not something that children should be exposed to. Surely if you had not known of the hate Asgard has for the Jotuns you would not have looked down upon them or upon yourself." There was sadness and sincerity in Odin's voice that Loki would not have been able to ignore. "I know you would not abandon your own son... because you have a good heart, Loki... as much as you would say you were a wicked and mischievous boy, you have a capacity to understand emotion that even I have never see the likes of."

The old god was silent for a long moment, his palm flat on his desk. "I care not if you forgive me Loki, but you must do something to forgive yourself so that you can raise your son with the dignity in knowing that he has a good father, so much as I tried to do, but failed miserably while doing it."

Loki looked up at him. "Implying that I would be in any way shape or form like Laufey, and abandon my own son is insulting." He said angrily before he forced his voice to calm. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I care not what my child is, so long as he is happy and healthy." He said quietly. "And even if he is not, I will be with him every step of the way. I'm not a monster everyone perceives Jotuns to be ... even myself."

"Good, I'm glad that your head is in the right place. I wanted to make sure we were on the same page before I suggest what I'm going to suggest," Odin said, turning his head up to visually acknowledge the young God. Truthfully, Odin didn't care what Loki thought of him. He'd either change his mind over time or he wouldn't change it at all. Either way, Odin knew that Loki would not leave this room with a better taste in his mouth. Instead, he carefully considered what could be done to improve public perception of his son.

"I'm troubled and saddened by how people view you... though I'm sure you can admit that you're not surprised by the fact that most do not see you as amicably as those who are closest to you do," he said, running his hand down along his jaw with a concerned glance. "It's imperative that we change opinions... not just for your own benefit, but for that of your young family's as well. Would you be willing to cooperate with me, and help me achieve this?"

Loki cringed a bit, feeling a bit numb as the All-father spoke to him. "What would you suggest?" He asked, shifting slightly in his seat. He had no idea what Odin had in mind, and to be honest, he was rather scared of what it could be.

"There are a few aspects of my idea that I think we should implement immediately. Over the next couple days, I will be speaking in a number of meetings to my court. You and I will be working together to offer everything we can to the realm of Jotunheim, and though I refuse to punish you with banishment or anything else as futile as such things, I will make sure that you take responsibility for what it is that you've done. You will be kept safe, but you will work to make sure that Jotunheim returns back to just the way you left it, minus the several hundred lives you were responsible for ending," Odin told him rather firmly. "As an apology to Heimdall, you will assist in the rebuilding of the bifrost. You will apologize for your actions toward him, and he is very much prepared to do the same to you. Once the Bifrost has been rebuilt, we will begin assisting the Jotuns. Is that understood?" Odin would not relent on this. In order to be forgiven one must retrace his steps can undo them through good deeds. "It is not my prerogative to separate you from Freya, and from your son... but if you are to have any place in Asgard, you must do these two things. If you refuse, I may have to change my mind on this. I suggest that for the well being of your future child, and to protect the gentle, caring heart of Freya from losing faith in you that you take up this offer... is that understood?"

Loki smirked slightly. "Well ... technically I was just doing my job and Heimdall attacked me first ... I just froze in self defence ..." He looked at his father and sighed. His father never was one for jokes. "Yes, I understand." He said sounding much like he had when he was punished as a child.

"However... and I've put quite a bit of thought into this..." Odin started, hesitating for a brief moment, "I've decided that I want nothing more than to protect Freya right now. It's best she moves from her temple and stays here until public perception of you has indeed changed... but in addition to that, I think it's important from a political standpoint that Asgard knows that you are..." and here Odin gulped slightly, "betrothed, or something along those lines. Whether or not you actually are is beyond the point." There was a certain amount of tact in this plan that Odin had established, "Asgard loves Freya... they know her to be strong, fair, compassionate, and for the rest of Asgard to see that she cares for you will do more to change perception of you for the better. This part of the plan we must keep secret from my court, because I'd like to convince them as much as humanly possible that this is genuine and not the work of political prowess," he paused and raised his eyebrows in thought, "though... I'm not at all concerned, seeing as her emotions toward you appear to be incredibly genuine. So!" he said and stood to his feet, "We'll going to be having an event celebrating your return to Asgard, a formal event where we will be outlining to the court your plans to right your wrongs, as well as to display your relationship with Freya. Hopefully by that point we will have established that you'll not the God of Mischief and Lies that everyone believes you to be."

Loki nearly smiled at that last comment. "So I'll be what? The god of fire again?" He asked with a slight laugh. "Though yes, I suppose that would be a good idea." He said, this tone betraying his lack of enthusiasm.

Odin looked at him quite directly, "Loki, you will be the God of whatever it is that you dedicate yourself to," he said with the faintest of smiles. Motioning toward the door, Odin was to send him in on his next task. "Now, I need you to inform Freya of what I've told you here today. It's going to take quite a bit of coordination on her part to make sure everything goes off well. I'd like to have your return feast within the next couple days. It should give you enough time to relax and completely heal, and give us enough time to come up with a decent outline of this whole plot, because you will be the one to present it to the council," he explained. "If anyone asks, all of this was your idea, otherwise it just looks like I'm ordering you around." There was a stiff pause between the two and Odin cracked a rare smile, "I am... but that's neither here nor there... It needs to appear as though it's your ambition to make amends and show people you are not who you are perceived to be."

"They won't believe me." Loki said softly. "No one ever does ... I'm the god of lies, remember?" He asked, as if Odin had really forgotten. "Everyone will see it as an act. I'll be surprised if I'm not forcibly thrown of the Bifrost again." He said before wincing at the thought. He was lucky to have survived the first time.

"Perhaps, at first... Then when they see you actually fulfilling your promises, then what will they think?" he asked, though he didn't give Loki enough of a chance to answer. "Now go. I'll have no more of your negativity right now. I'm telling you it'll work, have a little faith in the 'All-Father' as you call me, and go tell Freya of our plan. I'll have an armed guard sent with you..." he insisted, motioning once more toward the closed door.

"I'm sorry ... father." He said reluctantly but sincerely. "And I'd rather you didn't." He said no longer trusting the guards. "Oh ... and um, I had Forseti locked in the room with no windows or doors. He tried to assassinate me just after you fell into the Odinsleep, before everything happened." He said, glancing up at his father to see how he would react.

Odin heaved a heavy sigh, and reached out to pat his son on the shoulder. "Already in the process of being taken care of. Mind you, it had been after Freya had left for Midgard to retrieve you, but your mother remembered that Freya had told her that the two of you had been attacked by Forseti... We're having him looked after now." Taking the quill from out of the ink well, Odin glanced down at a paper upon his desk. "I think that if a man had attacked myself and the woman I loved I would have done very much the same thing," he told Loki to ease his guilt and offered him another weak smile as he looked up. "Try not to worry... I suggest you take the time to relax and not worry about things so much Loki... Perhaps you should be the God of the Anxious."

"Mmm ... I think the titles already taken." He said with a laugh. "And it's a little hard not to worry when I have to come up with something to say in front of a bunch of people who don't trust me in just a few days time." He said.

"I will help you. And besides... I thought you were the silver tongued devil? Perhaps I'll have to get Thor to administer a few pints of liquid courage to loosen you up a bit before hand," Odin told him jokingly. "But tonight Loki, I feel like I have to convince you to go relax. You're still healing and I want you at a hundred percent over the next few days. Tonight you have two responsibilities: go tell your beloved of our plan, and rest. We'll start in on everything else tomorrow," he told the young god, signing his name to something on a piece of parchment.

Loki sighed taking that as his queue that he was being dismissed. He nodded to his father before sweeping from the room, waving off the guard that started to follow him. He made his way through the palace and towards the stables to collect his horse. He could easily call for Freya to come to him but ... he had said that he would come see her, and he did want her to rest. And for her sake, she better be resting.

* * *

><p>For the last couple days, Freya found herself quite content to spend her time between the bed, the bath, or reading a book on one of the multiple verandas that surrounded the temple. The Valkyries had welcomed her home with such excitement they insisted upon allowing her to rest, responding to her every beck and call, which were few and far between to say the very least. When she hadn't been napping, she was eating copious amounts of fruit, to the point where she constantly had a bowl of grapes sitting upon her bedside table. If she had changed it was from one feather light silk nightgown to another, and if she had used the energy to walk across the temple it was usually only from her large feather stuffed bed and into the bath. That Valkyries had insisted upon her laziness... but it had been two days... and so far there had been no hear nor tell of Loki and his condition. Even now as she sat up in bed reading a Midgardian history on the futility of Utopia, she was constantly distracted with thoughts of him.<p>

Loki road his black horse to Freya's temple. It wasn't a long trip at his usual speed, but seeing as how he was still healing, he decided to slow down a bit. Turning the usual seventeen minute ride, into a twenty minute ride. Well ... it was a 'bit' slower than usual.

Loki smiled when he reached the temple. It had been days since he had seen Freya and he was excited to see her again.

A couple of Valkyries guarding the temple watched as he approached, and in a very rare display for any of them to bestow upon a man, they smiled and bowed their heads toward him. "Prince Loki," the one on the left had said respectfully. "Shall I show you to Lady Freya's chambers? She's been resting there as you had requested," she told him in a tepid voice, raising her head to look back up to him.

"Of course." He said simply, not adding any form of thanks or gratitude for the service. She was in service after all, and it was her job.

Without any form of hesitation she nodded to him and immediately began escorting him down the long, open corridor that adorned the front of the temple, lined on either side by gold pillars. Further within was slightly more enclosed though the ceilings were quite high. Silently the Valkyrie led him to the end of a long corridor and motioned toward the door. "She's made mention of hoping to see you, and she has been in good health and spirits." Gently knocking upon the large double doors, the Valkyrie opened them for him.

Orange sunlight bounced throughout the mostly white room as Freya looked up to where she'd been sitting in bed. Happily she closed her book a large smile spreading on her face. "Loki!" she called to him, almost embarrassed to step from the bed. He'd appeared rather formal, where as all she had been wearing was a soft cream coloured silk gown. Appreciative she glanced at the Valkyrie, "Thank you Eir..." she smiled, dismissing the blonde haired woman and waiting until the double doors had been closed behind her. Immediately she turned her attention back to him, gracefully sliding out of bed, blushing at the state of him. She'd not seen him so healthy since before Loki had fallen from Asgard. "You look so healthy..." she sighed contently, "I'm so glad."

Loki smiled and stepped towards her and enveloped her into a huge hug. Luckily he wasn't wearing his armour, just his basic black tunic with the silver metal accents.

"You're glowing." Loki said, before cringing internally. That had to be the lamest thing he had ever heard himself say. But it was true. She was glowing. He had a million and one things to ask her or tell her even though it had only been a few short days. He let go of her and stepped back just enough to look at her, and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I missed you." He said leaning forward and laying a light kiss on her lips. "I hope your Valkaries have been waiting on you hand and foot. I'm sorry I couldn't be here. I would have been here sooner but I was just released from the infirmary this morning, and I was required to speak to father afterwards. I came as soon as I could." He said, the smile never leaving his face.

He didn't know what it was about this woman, but whenever she was around, all the moodiness and stress that he carried around with him daily just ... vanished. As if swept away on a tide.

Her heart fluttered in her throat, and suddenly she felt as if she hadn't seen him in years, even though most of the time he'd been away she'd been sleeping. Regardless, it was more than enough to cause Freya's slightly off-kilter hormones to get the better of her. After his soft kiss and his apologies, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and pull herself back to him, her head leaning against his chest, taking in the smell of him. "I've missed you as well... so much more than I've ever missed anyone," she said in a whisper before turning to look up at him. She cracked a bit of a smirk, though her eyes were still clearly emotional. "The only reason I'm glowing is because I've been forced to spend the last couple days either in bed, eating, or in the bath to relax myself... Once the Valkyries found out they've had me do nothing but rest. My skin hasn't looked so good in ages," she told him before reaching up her hand to place upon his neck. "How is it, that for a god... someone who will live for an eternity, being away from you for only two days can seem like eons?"

Loki smiled. "You over exaggerate." He said. "I'm sure you had plenty of things going on that you could hardly think of me, while I lay in the infirmary staring at the ceiling without so much as a book." He said. "I had a bit of fun with some fireworks though ... it's probably why they released me this morning." He said with a laugh. The head of the infirmary had never really liked him much. He was always so bored in the plane white and gold room that he always found a way to use his magic to entertain himself. Usually at the healers expense.

"Mmm.. You're lucky you had your magic to go off of. All I have here are books, and do you have any idea how long it takes me to read a book?" she asked with a raised brow. "In a manner of speaking, I can swallow them whole. Yet recently my thoughts have been so encapsulated by you that I rarely make it to the end of the page before I realize I've lost my place," she told him with large sigh. "Though I suppose now that you're here I'll finally be able to read something," Freya teased him with a small giggle before she stood upon the tips of her toes to plant a gentle kiss upon his lips. In reality, not a single word on a single page mattered to her right at this moment. All she wanted was to lay in bed with him and listen to him talk about his mischief, keeping himself occupied, and about the talk he'd had with his father.

Loki smiled as he lead her to the bed and helped her into it. He knew she wasn't far along but it wouldn't hurt to wait on her a bit. He moved onto the bed next to her and put his arms around her. He ran his hand over her body lovingly before it came to a stop over her stomach. "I can't wait until you start showing." He said. "You'll be sexy even then ..." He said kissing her neck. "And everyone will know that you're mine ... if they had any doubts to begin with." He said smiling against her neck and kissing it again.

She blushed and nearly shivered as he ran his hands over her, listening to him as he spoke quietly, his hand resting just below her navel. Playing coy, she blew a couple of strands of hair out of her face. "Great, you're going to think I'm beautiful, and I'm going to think I'm fat..." she teased with a small giggle. It felt so nice to just lay in bed with him, curled up to him, but his little kisses along her neck and the feel of his delicate hands smoothing of the silk of her gown were enough to drive her to madness. She almost wanted to change the subject, but she didn't really have the heart.

Freya had taken a couple deep breaths one after another in an effort to slow her heartbeat, a she moved onto her side to snuggle up against him. "I hope that's it's not long before then that people know where exactly I've placed my heart..." she told him, tucking her head up under his chin.

Loki smiled. "They will." He said. "The All-father, is throwing a celebration of sorts, for my return. At this feast I will announce my intentions to help repair the Bifrost, and repair any damage that I have done to Jotunheim ..." He said pausing for her to process what he is saying, and for a bit of dramatic effect. "And reveal my relationship with you. Which I believe is a good thing as well. Not only because I love you and I want everyone to know. But because everyone trusts you and if you trust me enough to be with me and bare my child then ..." He looked to her to see how she would react to all this. "Odin said he suggested making the appearance of getting married. But that's not something I wanted to jump into without speaking to you first."

She turned her head to look up at him as he was speaking. The fact that Odin had planned on organizing a celebration for his son's return, as well as to announce some kind of an engagement of sorts was enough for Freya to go a little misty-eyed. "Oh, Loki..." she sighed, pressing her face into a pillow. "You're going to have to excuse me. I really haven't yet determined how much happiness I can take before bursting into tears..." she said with a bit of a giggle before looking back to him. Just as happy as she was about Odin seeming to approve of their relationship, she was just as happy that he seemed overjoyed to have his son home. "That sounds like an absolutely lovely idea. Besides..." she smiled and winked up at him before kissing his cheek, "I've always been good at putting on appearances. I'm more than happy to let all of Asgard know who I plan to marry." Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him, "So long as you're comfortable with it, then naturally I don't have a problem," she told him with a smile. "So, I take it everything went well with your father today?"

Loki sighed and shrugged. "Better than I had expected." He said kissing her head. "I'm not banished in the least, but I will be very busy through the next few months. Repairing the damage I've done. I don't know how often I'll be able to see you. But Odin has requested for you to move into the Palace. And I would love for you to move in with me." He said, with a smirk. "At least then I'd be able to see you. I'm not too sure how much energy I'd have after working all day though." He said kissing her head again.

"Initially, you'll have very little energy, I imagine." Freya was happy that Odin had devised a plan to improve Loki's image, she had very much hoped that something like this would happen. Nodding her head, she smiled at him. "I'll do whatever I can do to make this work for you, Loki. I think it's wonderful that the All-Father is dedicating some energy into making sure that people begin changing what they think about you. I'll gladly begin living at the palace if you want me to, and keeping yourself busy might actually help improve not just the way others view you, but how you view yourself."

Gently bringing her hand up, she dotted between his eyebrows with her index finger, delicately tracing down the bridge of his nose. "I'll see you and spend time with you whenever you can spare it. These first few months are going to be very easy for me. It won't be until five or six months from now that things will start getting a little more challenging in regards to my pregnancy... and even then, if every other women is able to manage, then I'm sure I'll be just fine," she told him with a happy sigh and kissed his lips,

Loki smiled and kissed her back lightly. "I love you." He said, realizing he hadn't said it since Midgard. "And I would love for you to come live with me. Not just in the palace ... but ... with me." He said rubbing his hand over her stomach.

Freya blushed and glanced down at his hand as it gently caressed her stomach before her eyes darted back up to his. He must have truly missed her, as his sweetness appeared to have reached an all time high. She exhaled a heavy, contented sigh before she brought herself in toward his chest once again. "I love you too Loki, and nothing would give me greater pleasure then to live with you... though, I hope my presence wouldn't keep your distracted from your work," she teased as she attempted to distract him by lacing a line of soft kisses from one side of his neck to the other.

Loki smiled and ran his hand up her side. "I'm sure it would be a welcome distraction." He said moving his head down so that he could kiss her neck as well. He moved his mouth to her ear and smirked, whispering. "If you keep doing that, you'll find me quite a bit distracted right now."

Just the thought of being with him again, particularly back home in a bed that could easily and more than comfortably accommodate the two of them, seemed like a dream come true. So much so, that Freya didn't know if it was better to play coy and continuously tease herself as she'd been doing for the last couple days throughout her daydreams, or whether she should give in. Just the suggestion, as it fell from his lips and to her ear was enough to send her heart racing. She placed her hand against his shoulder and rolled herself over onto her back, blushing furiously. Her love for him was so much more than physical, but aside from innocent little daydreams of kissing him in the morning, or holding onto his hand, she'd had some pretty salacious thoughts in the last couple days and just hearing his voice brought them all rushing back to her. She swallowed hard and took a deep, shuttering breath, "You call it distracted, and I fear whether or not I could even bear the distraction myself," she told him with a bit of a chuckle, feeling the warmth in her cheeks.

"Why look at it as a distraction at all?" He asked gently pushing her onto her back and laying on top of her, making sure not to put too much weight on her stomach. It was too early for it to hurt the baby still, but why take risks. He leaned forward and laid open mouthed kisses along her neck moving towards her chest and kissing her just above her breasts where her night gown started. The fabric almost teasing him from how much and how little it showed to him.

Freya exhaled a small moan, lacing her fingertips into his hair at the nape of his neck. Her nightgown was held on by two thin shoulder straps, the bodice of it decorated in tiny little crystals. She watched him as his lips gently kissed the upper curve of her breast, the warmth of his mouth spreading over the surface of her skin. "Loki..." she whispered his name as she pressed her head back into the pillow, closing her eyes as she released a satisfied groan. She'd been looking so forward to feeling his touch that she swore she might explode. From the nape of her neck her fingers travelled down to touch him from under the collar of his black tunic, her fingertips grazing softly over his collarbone.

Loki trailed kisses back up her neck before capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, his swelling erection pressing into her. "I want you." He whispered quietly into her ear after breaking the kiss. He rubbed himself up against her, his cock fully erect.

Freya gave him a rather innocent look, still blushing as he broke away from their kiss. "I want you too... but I've done nothing but think about you for the past two days, and I think if you were to excite me with your usual... vigour," she said coyly, "I might explode." placing one hand on his shoulders, the other slid down his chest and to his midsection, where she gently unfastened the front buckle of his armour, sliding what little of it he was wearing over his shoulders, gently placing it on the large bedside table. "All I ask... is that you take your time," she smirked up at him, kissing his jaw a couple times before her eyes flashed back up to him, devilishly, "...at first."

Loki smirked and sat up, straddling her hips as he slowly took off the rest of his upper armour with slow dramatic movements. He put the rest of it with what she had taken off and leaned forward, his hands on the bed on either side of her. "I want all of you ... all of it as soon as possible. Taking my time ... now that will be a challenge." He said leaning down to kiss her. "But if it will make you happy ... then it is a challenge I will greatly accept."

She grinned up at him, placing a hand on his cheek as she gazed into his eyes, "You have all of me. You have every single last bit of me... you'll never have to wait for that," she whispered, leaning up at place a hungry kiss on his lips. Indeed she had been incredibly hungry for him, and wanted every bit, every inch, of him as urgently as he wanted her, but their last few escapades had been so rushed due to the voyeuristic nature of their environments. Now she had him here, all to herself, and no one in the entire realm would interrupt them. Loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, her movements were slow as she rocked her hips back and forth against his, feeling his hardened shaft pressing into her.

Loki groaned slightly, running his hand up her body and pulling her nightgown up with it. He briefly pulled away from her to get it over her hips, lifting the material higher and higher before pulling it over her head. He laid open mouth kisses over her neck slowly kissing his way down to her breast and sucking on the nipple gently.

He lavished her breast before moving to the other and doing the same. He looked up at her with his green eyes and a devilish smirk as he kissed his way down her stomach, his hands running down her sides.

She'd lifted her arms up as he pulled the silk gown over her head. Laying back down in a thick down-filled pillow that enveloped her as she watched him. Each breath seemed to send slow moving waves through her flat stomach, which Loki's lips were slowly travelling down. There was something almost soothing, relaxing about his mouth on her skin, her nipples slightly chilly as his saliva slowly evaporated from them, causing them to stiffen. Freya felt a quiet moan vibrate from the back of her throat as she pressed her back into the warm pillow, giggling as his gentle touch tickled her sides ever so slightly.

Loki smiled as he continued to kiss his way downwards, gently spreading her legs with his hands and looking up at her with his that mischievous smirk of his before he brought his mouth down on her most intimate part, watching her all the while to watch her reaction. He slid his silver tongue over her clit before brushing it back downwards towards her opening, but not pressing in.

Freya had thought that maybe his kisses were just little romantic gestures, but once she realized what he was doing, her eyes grew to an eerily massive size, and for a second, her cheeks went so pink that it looked as if she might crawl up her massive headboard in embarrassment. No one had ever been quite so close, so much so that she could feel his breath. She'd gasped, and opened her mouth as if to speak but exactly as that moment she felt the heat of his tongue on her clit. Instead of talking, hardly anything other than a squeak escaped her, her hands clutching desperately at the bed sheets due to the sensation. Her back arched sharply, along with her neck, her throat releasing this feminine, high-pitched moan, the only response she could muster... having felt absolutely nothing like this before.

Loki smirked up at her before looking down at what he was doing. He lavished at her clit with his tongue licking around her opening. She tasted a lot better than he had thought she would. He'd never done this before and to be honest, didn't really know what he was doing. But was running with instinct. She didn't seem to be minding in the least, he thought as he delved his tongue into her and curling it up against her inner wall.

Feeling his tongue penetrate her, her eyes, which had been closed for only a few precious seconds, flew open once more and the feeling made her gasp loudly. "Oh my God!" she called instinctively before clasping her hand around her mouth to stop herself from calling out anything obscene. For a moment her eyes rolled back and her back fell limp against the large pillow, as if there had been a pin in her spine that someone had suddenly pulled out. Instinctively, her hips very slightly moved against him, though she tried to stop. Her heartbeat had become so ferocious that she could nearly feel it in her ears, and now with nearly every breath she was moaning, and not subtly either. She could hardly stand it, feeling his tongue inside her was so incredibly pleasurable that her teeth had nearly started chattering as all her nerves fired off randomly.

Loki smirked and ran his middle finger over her slick opening as he continued to run his tongue over her clit. He rubbed his finger over her entrance a few times before pressing his finger into her, gently nipping at her click before licking it with the flat of his tongue. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in rhythm with his tongue on her clit over and over again, slowly, sensually.

Feeling his finger plunge deep inside her, his tongue flattening hot and moist against her clit, Freya took a couple deep breaths in order to relax herself, but the oxygen coursing through her veins only worked to heighten her sensitivity to his actions. He was moving slowly, controlled just as she had asked, but it really didn't matter how slow he was moving if he seemed to be hitting all the right buttons at once. She could feel all of the delicate, paper thin tissue, and her clit begin the pulse and throb, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold back an orgasm much longer. In fact, Freya was amazed that she had made it as long as she had. Her hand that had been gingerly placed over her mouth moved up and into her hair, taking hold of a great fistful of it at the root. She repeated his name quietly, in a high pitch several times, in quick succession as he pushed her closer and closer and closer to the edge.

Loki looked up at her and smiled as he continued to lick at her, slowly inserting his index finger along with his middle and stroking a few times before removing his fingers completely and looking up at her. She wanted slow ... he'd give her slow. He smirked up at her as he removed his tongue as well, licking his lips to taste the juices that had flown there and a bit down his chin.

Freya's legs had twitched slightly, and she was just about to release into orgasm and then... nothing, he stopped. She must have looked down at him as though he'd just run naked through a packed throne room, because just the idea that he would stop while she was so close to release seemed just as ridiculous. Suddenly, she cursed herself for her request that he keep things to a moderate pace. Taking a deep breath and sighing heavily, she rolled her neck back, grappling to hold on to him. "I don't care what you do, or how you do it, but please Loki..." she said pausing before taking another much needed breath, "please, please, please don't stop touching me... not now," she begged in a darkly sultry voice, hoping that he would keep doing something, anything...

Loki smirked and moved up her body, his hands on either side of her again, the bulge in his pants inches away from her almost teasingly as he kissed her passionately, his hand on her hips to keep her from rubbing against him. He told her he was a cruel bastard ... He could be in the sack as well.

Freya seemed almost eagerly pleased as he made his way back up to her. She kissed him back, her tongue slowly revolving around his as his mouth enveloped hers, but once she'd realized he held her hips away from his, there was almost a little jolt of frustration that shot up her spine. Sliding her hands up his chest smoothly, she smirked slightly into his kiss, Her foot wrapped around the back of one of his knees and without any kind of hesitation she buckled his knee and used a surprising amount of strength against his shoulders to roll him over onto his back, moving on top of him to straddle his hips. "You know," she said almost smoothly, darkly, her hair tossed haphazardly over to one side, "great distances and spans of space and stars could not keep me from you. Did you really think you could stop me from getting what I want?" she asked with her own evil grin, her hands still firmly planted on his shoulders as if to hold him down.

Loki smirked up at her, not saying anything to her remark and slid down the bed beneath her legs until his face was under her wet entrance. His legs were drawn up, his boot covered feet against the top of the low foot board. He ran his hands over her nice ass and to her hips before drawing himself up and placing his mouth on her once again.

Freya had not quite expected him to react in such a way, however the smirk he'd just flashed at her spread on to her own lips, her throat letting out a bit of a wily chuckle as her back arched ever so slightly, feeling his warm breath press against her before his mouth and lips followed after. She moaned loudly, her arms stretching upward before reaching back. While he was preoccupied on pleasing her, she gently began rubbing her hand down along the bulge in his pants, watching for his reaction as he once again commenced pushing her closer to orgasm.

Loki nearly jumped when he felt her hand on his pulsing cock. Cum was already leaking from the head for the strain of his erection, but he was having way to much fun playing with her. And wasn't that what sex was supposed to be about? Fun and pleasure? Sex was boring if it wasn't fun. He moaned and pushed up against her foot board bringing his cock closer to her hand. He had been fine restraining himself until she touched him. Now all he wanted to do was bury his cock as deep inside her as it could go. Farther if possible. But he'd wait. He'd be patient. For once in his life.

He moaned again as he plunged his tongue deeper inside her, opening his mouth and sucking over her clit as he used his hands to draw her closer to him.

Feeling his tongue penetrate her again her mouth dropped open as she watched him, and while her one hand was gently massaging up and down the length of his stiff cock, her other hand pushed her hair out of her face. Closing her eyes for a moment, Freya's tongue licked at the corner of her mouth hungrily, moaning with nearly every breath she took. As she continued rubbing him, she could feel the tension growing underneath his pants. smirking at him, she did him a favour by unzipping the fly on his pants, undoing the buckle up at the top hem. Underneath was just a thin undergarment that put up very little resistance to his pulsing shaft. Slipping her hand delicately under the hem of his pants, the smooth, soft palm of her hand came into direct contact with his seething hot length, which pulsed when she placed her hand on it. Gently she massaged her hand up over his cock, gasping softly when she intercepted a bit of moisture from the tip of his cock. Withdrawing her hand she looked at it, a wicked grin on her lips. "Loki..." she said with a moan, delicately sucking on the tip of her cum-dipped finger. "I want you... now." she whispered in such a tone that she hoped would make it impossible to deny her.

Loki smirked but didn't relent. He held onto her hips as he continued to lavish her wet opening, fluid flowing onto his tongue, smearing onto his chin. He wanted her to cum first before he took her. He'd make her cum more than once tonight, he'd make sure of that.

His silence was so commanding, and she absolutely loved the fact that somehow he seemed to know exactly what she wanted, regardless as to what she said. Feeling his tongue on her was absolutely marvellous, but to pair that with the feeling of every exhale was what was pushing her toward the brink. With his hands on her hips she arched herself back, her shoulder blades pressing against his knees. She watched him intently biting down on her bottom lip. She'd never felt so pleasured in her entire life, especially in a way that was really just beneficial for her, regardless of the fact that her hand was still gently stroking his cock. She leaned her neck back, moaning softly, her eyes closing as she felt everything begin to pulse and throb once more with her impending orgasm.

Loki could tell she was close by the way she moved over him, pressing herself down onto his face without even realizing she was doing it. Or perhaps she did realize, it mattered not to him. He moaned as she continued to rub his cock before she leaned back against his knees. He moaned again just from the last of her and he had no intention of stopping. She was probably the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life.

He felt his cock jerk on its own accord as she rode his face, his tongue pressing up into her, he used his hands to kneed her ass, drawing her closer to him. He felt like a starving man placed before food, a parched man put before water ... He watched her move over him. She looked so beautiful moving the way she was. Using his tongue for her pleasure. Whether he started it or not ... it still sent a pleasurable pulse through his cock.

Her hips had started rocking slightly before she'd even noticed it, and by the time she had, the thought escaped her as she felt this enormous build up wash over her, wave after wave of pleasure moving up her spine so tremendous that her back arched, and all the muscles tightened, her arms reaching up over her head before her hands dropped to the back of her head. She called out his name a few more times, hardly above a whisper, though she was absolutely sure that her orgasm was very evident to him. Her moans grew more and more frequent, their pitch almost calling out desperately until she thought she might scream. Indeed she had been moaning significantly louder then she imagined, not that it mattered much, though she was sure it was doing wonders for his ego. After several seconds the pulsing slowed down to a stop and she took her first breath in what seemed like hours, a satisfied smile spreading over her lips.

Loki smiled against her sucking on her clit a few more moments before kissing it gently. He pushed his feet against the foot board, pushing himself back upwards and shifting the rest of the way back up so that his hips where directly under hers. He licked his lips and whipped his chin with his finger before offering his finger to her, rubbing it softly on her bottom lip.

Delicately, she wrapped both her hands around the hand he'd just offered her, keeping her eyes locked on him as she wrapped her pouted lips around his finger, gently sucking off the juices she'd left on his chin. Her teeth carefully raking down the length of his finger before she swallowed. A wicked smirk crossed over her lips and she released a soft giggle. "If I didn't know any better, Loki... I'd say your mischievous ways are brushing off on me," she teased and moved in to kiss him softly on the lips a couple of times. "Would you say that's a good thing, or a bad thing?" she asked, her grin still angled on her full pink lips.

"You have quite a ways to go to get to my level of mischievousness ... but ... it's a start." He said with a smirk as he pushed his cock up against her with a slight moan. He wanted her so bad it nearly hurt.

Smiling at him affectionately, she giggled as he pressed his hips up toward hers. Freya had received some form of release at this point, and to her, there was something relatively ceremonious about this time. It was the first time they'd actually had some privacy, the first time she knew that they'd be able to lay awake all night talking afterwards, or that they'd be able to sleep in as late as they both wished. Half of her had wanted to remain at a slow pace because she wondered if her body would have been able to take it, the other half of her wanted to have him for a good long time.

Slowly she moved off of him and slid toward his feet where she pulled off his boots, allowing them to drop to the floor at the foot of her bed. Next she carefully slid him out of his black pants, placing them on the bedside table with the rest of his things. Her large blue eyes gave him a kind of innocent glance as she took one of his hands, tugging him toward moving over top of her as she laid back against the jungle of massive white pillows that adorned her bed. She was silent, but also very sweet and soft with him, particularly as she placed a hand upon his cheek, her eyes scanning over his face. "I want to have you all night. I don't want to think about anything else but you tonight. I've been thinking about this since I first touched you... since you first kissed me," she confessed, blushing slightly before she brought herself up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Loki smiled down at her. "And you have me ... for as long as you like." He said. "I don't know how you managed to catch me ... but you did. I've been told that I'm like catching the wind ... or trapping smoke with your bare hands ..." He kissed her nose softly. "But you've managed it. But once you've caught me ... I hold onto you ... and I'll never let go." He said leaning forward to kiss her again, his body pressed against hers.

She sighed contently when they kissed, her shoulders curling in toward him before she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, her dangling fingertips just grazing the spot on his spine between his shoulders. Gently bending at the knees, she wrapped her smooth calves around his hips, the arch of her foot caressing the side of his thigh. Breaking off their kiss she exhaled, her forehead pressed against his, her large blue eyes gazing up into his deep green pools, silently anticipating his next move. She drew an almost nervous breath, "Please Loki..." she whispered, hoping that he would take her, "I can't wait any longer..." her voice was just a small breathless whisper as she held on to him this way, wanting him so badly as he lay over her.

Loki felt a shiver run down his spine when her fingers touched his back and felt a twinge in his cock at her words. He wasn't just some random lay like every other woman he's slept with ... Freya wanted him ... and no one else. He could tell just by the way she looked at him, he didn't need any other indication. Loki moved his hand down to his cock and looked down, placing the tip at her entrance and pressing in slightly but not pushing in.

"Is this what you've been waiting for?" He asked, using his hand to rub the tip up and down her wet entrance.

She inhaled sharply as he pressed his cock against her, a smile spreading on her face. It was certainly a nice sensation, and while she did want him inside of her, she'd been craving the privacy and the intimacy that much more. "I've been waiting for this..." she said, using a hand to gesture between the two of them. "I've been waiting for enough peace and quiet to talk to you like this, to look at you like this, to hold you like this..." she whispered, the blush still on her cheeks. "I told you before... that you aren't just a want, you're a need. So much so that I'm beginning to have a hard time remembering what my life was like before I came to you in the throne room for the first time." Sighing softly she pulled herself up to kiss him again, just as gently as last time, her lips only just grazing his. "Please Loki... I love you, don't make me wait any longer," she begged affectionately, the warm palm of her hand moving up his chest and to his shoulder.

Loki closed his eyes and kissed her passionately as he pressed his the head of his dripping cock into her. He moaned into her mouth when he felt the heat surround him and had to refrain from plunging in all the way. He'd take this slow, as he had promised.

She pulled in a deep breath through her nose, kissing him back, her tongue slowly rolling and massaging over his. Her back arched slightly, her stomach pressing against his as she felt him press into her very slowly. Moaning quietly, the feeling of being slowly filled by him sent a wave of pleasure up her spine, causing her to shiver ever so slightly. Gently biting down on his bottom lip, her closed eyes slowly opened again to look up at him before she arched her shoulders into the pillow behind her, offering him a very satisfied groan. "I love the way you feel inside me..." she whispered, closing her eyes again as she leaned up to trace a line of kisses along his collarbone.

Loki moved his hand away from his cock before slowly pressing half of his length into her before pulling out again. He thrust into her slowly and shallowly at first before pressing the rest of the way into her and pausing with a moan. "I love the way you feel around me." He whispered, almost mirroring her own words.

Freya's eyes closed again as he pushed himself all the way inside her, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep herself held down against his hips as opposed to being pushed up against the headboard. There was always a moment of shock when he entered her. She could feel herself fit around his cock snugly, and noticed that regardless of his size, she seemed to be the perfect fit. He was consistently able to push his entire shaft into her, though... he did feel rather big, pleasantly so.

Moaning, Freya's hands slid down over his neck, and arms before she held on to his hand while she watched his face to see his pleasured reaction.

Loki's eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly as he tried to calm himself enough to move. It only took him a few moments before he slowly opened his eyes to look at her and began to slowly move inside of her. He moaned quietly, almost coming out as more of a breath. He leaned forward and planted open mouthed kisses over her neck once again as he continued to move, drawing his cock out almost all the way before slowly pressing back in.

She exhaled a soft moan, placing her hand on the back of his head as he kissed down her neck. Swallowing through the dry mouth she'd created through her panting, she closed her eyes to focus on the sensations that riddled through her body. Intermittently she'd whisper his name, or give a pleasured sigh as she began to rock her hips back and forth in time with his. He felt absolutely amazing, everything about this felt amazing, just the feeling of his weight over top of her, or the speed of which he pressed up into her, or the way his lips floated over her velvety skin. Wrapping an arm under this arm and around his back, she held him to her, moaning repetitively as he pressed into her slowly

Loki pulled out a moment before pressing back in again, his thrusts speeding up just a little bit. Still slow and sensual but not as slow as before. "I love you ..." He whispered in her ear again. He'd never get tired of saying that. She's probably the person he's ever said it too. Well ... said it and meant it. "Tell me what you want Freya?" He asked in a husky whisper.

Freya could already tell that he was starting to lose a little of his control, and though he was speeding up a bit, it felt absolutely wonderful, so she really couldn't say she could complain. Gliding her fingernails gently down the back of his neck, Freya blushed when he told her that he loved her. She could never get sick of hearing it, and when he said it, she leaned over just enough to kiss his shoulder. "I love you too, Loki..." she told him breathlessly, bouncing with each of his thrusts. Pressing her lips together, she listened to him, speak quietly into her ear. Inhaling a deep breath, she looked up to him smiling weakly, "I have everything I want," she whispered, laying a gentle kiss on his neck. "...what I truly want, is for you to take me any which way you'd like me," she told him with a wily smirk.

Loki almost laughed. "Mmm .. I thought you said you wanted to go slow tonight." He said, humour coating his words. He moved up slightly, his hands on either side of her again, and moved onto his knees, never stopping his thrusts.

"And you..." she whispered, sliding her hands down over his chest, "have done a very fine job of holding back," she whispered to him with a bit of a grin, knowing that he was keeping things slow for her own benefit. Truth be told, while it was dreadfully romantic to both talk to him and feel him inside her this way, there was something almost animalistic about Loki when he was really pushing himself hard to please her. There had been times when he was inside her that he could hardly form a sentence. Leaning up she kissed him hungrily, showing him exactly how passionate she was feeling. After a moment, she pulled her lips away from his. "I think we've spent enough time holding back, don't you?"

Loki leaned down and kissed her, speeding up his thrusts a little bit, his balls swaying against her with each thrust. He moaned, running his hands down his body, wanting to touch every part of her, taste every part of her. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you." He said thrusting a bit faster into her. His resolve was dissolving quickly as well as his control. But at this point, he didn't think either of them cared.

As nice as it had been to move slowly with him, there was something utterly enjoyable and unleashed about the feeling he gave her when he rushed inside of her repetitively. She couldn't help but grin as he kissed her, one of her fingers twisting a red lock of hair around it, bouncing as he thrust himself up into her. Each time he filled her up there was either a little gasp or a feminine, high-pitched moan to go along with it. Hearing him speak to her while so much of his energy was focused on pleasing her was an immense turn on. His voice swam through her mind constantly, and being able to hear him while he made her feel this way was just the icing on the cake. "You are always more than welcome to take all you'd like of me... if you truly cannot get enough..." she teased him with another one of her smirks that mirrored his own while her own wandering hands raked their nails up his back though far, far more gently then they had before.

Loki closed his eyes and groaned as she dug her nails into his back, thrusting into her faster and faster with every thrust. Each thrust felt just as good as the first, his orgasm slowly building inside him like a spring being twisted and pressed ready to be released. He held himself back, keeping his eyes closed, concentrating on pleasuring her rather than his own release. He moved his hand down, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing it gently, his balls slapping against her audibly with each thrust.

Although Freya was nearly lost in the clouds of her own pleasure, she could tell that Loki was holding on by a mere thread. He was moving so quickly inside her now that her moaning could not keep pace with him. Instead, there were long, quieter, a little lower in their pitch... that was until he'd reached down and had started stroking her clit with his thumb. She nearly leapt off the pillow in surprise, holding onto him as he continued to plunge into her. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder, her body bouncing against his as another orgasm threatened to wash over her. She could already feel herself begin to contract and pulse around him. The sensation had given her eyes a nearly tearful, glazed look as she glanced up to him, "Loki... Please, cum with me..." she begged him breathlessly, her arms looped around his back holding onto his lean, but still muscular shoulders.

Loki's body tensed as her words sent him plunging over the edge, the spring finally being released. He shuddered and moaned as he came, his cum spilling deep inside of her. He moaned her name into her ear followed by a few 'I love you's' ... or at least that's what he thought he said, it could have came out gibberish for all he knew.

Freya held her breath, feeling his orgasm pour off inside of her. Her skin felt as though it were on fire as he pushed his last couple thrusts. All of the muscles in her midsection seemed the tense up before relaxing, only to tense themselves once more. Arching her back, she inhaled deeply as she fell back against the pillow, pulling him down along with her. Secretly, Freya absolutely loved the few moments after they were done, to feel his weight on top of her, both their heartbeats levelling back down to normal. Now as she looked up at him, she pushed back a few strands of his black hair that had fallen out of their slicked back style. "You alright?" she asked affectionately as placed a soft kiss on one cheek and then the other.

He smiled down at her lovingly and took a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing. "I couldn't be better." He said, his cock still pulsing inside her as his orgasm faded to that nice glow afterward. He lay on top of her, though kept most of his weight off of her stomach as best as he could. He rested his forehead against her collar bone, before kissing it gently. "Promise me something Freya?" He asked.

"Promise?" she asked a little surprised to hear him ask, Her blue eyes flashing over to where he laid his head, kissing along her shoulder. "Of course! What is it that you would have me promise, my love?" she asked him, wrapping an arm around him where he was laying against her, stroking his hair affectionately as she so often did, leaning her cheek on the crown of his head.

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me." He said softly. "I mean ... unless I deserve it, which I hope I never will." He said lifting his head to look up at her. Over the past few nights he'd been dreaming of being with her while he was awake, and then nightmares of her leaving him while he was asleep. "I don't want to ever lose you." He said. He'd never had something he cared about losing. Not even his family ... his mother perhaps but ... not to this extent.

She heaved a very large sigh and looked at him a bit nonchalantly considering how important his question was. "Loki..." she started before leaning in to kiss him quickly, "in a couple days all of Asgard will know of our love for each other. Half of them will think I'm daft and the other half will think you're lucky." smirking, she paused. "I care not for what they think. Odin himself could pass judgment on me for loving you and I still won't be able to help myself. You are sweet, you are so incredibly intelligent, and I will be wholeheartedly proud if our children wind up to be half of what you are. How could I even bear the thought of being away from you?" she asked, a little misty eyed. "You are the means to my meaning, Loki. You showed love to the one who is supposed to command it. I look to you the way you might look to someone who first taught you magic... or, how to pull a practical joke." Placing both hands to the side of his face, she looked at him intently. "I will never leave you," she whispered to him, kissing his lips very softly. "Only death could carry me away from you."

Loki moved to lay down on his side next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "And what if you realize I'm not who you think I am? What if you discover the real me?" He asked. He knew he was cruel, mean, deceitful, a liar, a con, a thief ... And just because he was fixing a past wrong didn't mean he'd be able to stop in the future. "What then?" He asked quietly.

She looked up to the ceiling for a moment and scoffed. "And what in all the realms makes you believe that all I am is sunshine and lollipops?" she asked him, a smirk forming on her lips. "Loki, listen to me... I've had enough of you assuming the worst of yourself. You are never more yourself then when you're laying here with me." Freya smiled as she watched him delicately move a few strands of hair from her face. "Were you truly someone else, someone evil, would you be able to show me the tenderness that you always seem to have?" she asked him, taking his hand and kissing the palm of it. "I feel like I've told you this already... What do I have to do or say to prove to you that I think you have a good heart, and that no matter what I will stand beside you?"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Loki said simply. "I've done bad things in the past ... And I know I will do bad things in the future ... I just hope that I will not unintentionally hurt you ... or our children." He said kissing his nose. "I can't change who I am ... Who I am when I'm not around you, is someone completely different ... what happens if that someone comes home with me one day?"

"I'm not the kind of fool to think that a woman can change a man," she said rather flatly and glanced away from him. "Certainly you are who you are, and there's no wavering someone as strong spirited as you. However, it's fair to say that we're both very much in love with one another... and though I'm hoping that love will not wear off, I know that you and I will see little aspects of each others personality that we do not like. That's called a relationship, Loki..." she trailed off for a moment and looked back to him. "I've been delicate thus far. I met you and I knew you needed love... and for the first time, I decided I wanted to give it to someone. If the 'other' Loki happens to walk through the door one day, I'll handle it," she told him firmly and with a nod. "I'm not push over you know. You might have a temper... but I have patience, and if angry Loki decides he's going to rear his head, then I'll just have to spend more time reminding him that I love him," and here she kissed him, "and that I'm not going anywhere," she began punctuating her sentences with little kisses, offering him another one before she finished her thought, "and that no matter what he thinks, a good, strong, loving heart beats in his chest. So long as it beats for me then we won't have any problems."

"And if evil genocide causing Loki comes rearing his ugly head again? If I suddenly decide it's a good idea to kill someone? Or do in fact kill someone, as I already have ... then what?" He asked. "I don't know how you can forgive me so easily Freya ... I've killed hundreds of Jotuns, I've tried and almost succeeded in killing Thor and his friends ..." He honestly didn't understand how everyone could forgive him so easily.

"Yes Loki, you did," she said throwing the responsibility back on to him. "You killed hundreds of Jotuns, some of whom I'm sure were nowhere near as monstrous as Asgard would have you believe, and you nearly killed one of the people who will love you unconditionally for the rest of your life... and look how you suffer for it," she said to him quite sternly. "Look at how every time you think about it, your heart shatters into a million pieces, how you wonder how it is you can still be alive and cared for after all the terrible things you've done."

She stopped and leaned in toward him, "Loki there is only one thing worse than feeling guilty, and that's not feeling guilty. Had you shown no remorse, I might have questioned your heart... but you've done nothing other than punish yourself, someone who didn't care wouldn't punish himself - not in the least." she stroked his hair again and gave him a sympathetic look, "Fix it, make it better... but be genuine."

"That's the thing ... if I could go back and redo it ... if I knew I would have succeeded ... I'd do it." He said quietly. "Not because I like it idea of genocide ... or the idea of killing anyone. But it guarantee there would be no more war between us. No more Asgardians would die for the sake of battle." He said, knowing she would be ashamed of him, but it is how he felt. "I feel remorse because I have upset the people I care about in doing my actions ... and I have nothing to show for them ... At least had I succeeded, I'd be able to say we'd have peace ..."

"Maybe you're right then Loki..." she said and closed her eyes with a large disappointed sigh, taking her nightgown from off the bedside table and slipping it over her head. "Maybe it's impossible for me to see through that much hatred," she said, adjusting her gown before standing up out of bed. Her arms folded across her chest, she paced along the length of the foot board. "If that's the case then there's really only one question you need to answer for yourself: What is worth more to you? The hatred in your heart, or the love in mine?" she asked him, and gave him a look that asked him to deeply consider his answer, knowing that it could weigh heavily on their relationship.

"It's not the hatred that compels me to do it." Loki said, tearing up slightly. He didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her to understand at least where he was coming from. "It's the safety of Asgard that compels me to do it." He said. "What would happen if Jotunheim suddenly started a war again? Hundreds, maybe thousands of us would die ... My father, my brother, myself? Others that we all care about could be gone just from the simple act of failed diplomacy. I did it for them! Not for my hatred against Jotunheim. I couldn't care less about if they lived. If they did and wanted to live peacefully then great!" He said almost yelling the last word. "But look at how easily a war was started ... I understand Thor's actions where due to my words, but I tried to stop him ... I didn't mean to start any of this! But I wanted to protect us. All of us!"

With her hand placed thoughtfully upon her chin, she gave Loki a glance which softened after she considered what he was saying. "And you call yourself evil?" she asked him with a scoff, moving over to the side of the bed where she climbed onto it once more. "I understand that you love your home and you love your family..." she said, using her thumb to wipe away the dampness that had collected just under his eyes. "Please don't take it the wrong way when I tell you that you should not have tried such an aggressive approach. The Jotuns respect the All-Father because he is diplomatic, and he does not rush into war, or toward death. When he is pushed then he will react, but you have to push him awfully hard." Stroking his face to soothe him to placed a very gentle kiss on his lips. Taking his hands she looked at them, "Now listen to me, very carefully, because I'm wiser than I would have you believe..." she told him with a little smirk. "Those who are truly strong employ tenderness to exhibit that strength. There is nothing stronger and yet more delicate then spider's silk. You must be strong, but flexible, delicate and yet captivating. Show the rest the realms the Loki who is sweet to me," Freya begged, placing a hand upon her own chest.

Loki smirked mischievously. "Well now if I did that I'd have a few more women falling at my feet ... we can't have that now can we?" He asked kissing her nose. "And heaven forbid I show any of my ... sweetness ... to some of the men in Asgard ... I'm sure they'd have me castrated and you'll be having no more children." He said with a laugh.

She scoffed and looked away as if she'd been jealous, "Yes, well... they can fall at your feet all they'd like. None of them would treat you as nicely as I do." she said with a wry smile, her eyes darting back to him before she pounced on him, pinning him back down to the bed, happy that his concern had blown over a little bit. "Now, I don't want to hear you worrying about this anymore. You'll work hard and you'll make it right, and if war ends up knocking on our door, then I will fight beside you." Leaning down she kissed his lips softly once more, "If I did have to die, I could think of no better way to do it... but, I think through your diplomacy, and your love for your family and this realm, there will be a peaceful resolution."

"If war does come about ... You will be safe at home with our children." He said firmly. "I appreciate you wanting to fight next to me ... but I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to both of us." He said with a sad smile. "They will at least have their mother if I do not return. Besides ... I fell through the cosmos and landed on Midgard without the aid of the Bifrost ... I will always return home."

Giving him another soft kiss, she nodded "If that's your wish then at home is exactly where I will be," she told him reassuringly. "But let's get one thing straight. I've heard the word 'children' get thrown around quite a bit in the last few hours," she said and shook a finger at him. "I haven't even had the one yet, and you're suggesting that you should want another?" she asked trying to lift his spirits. "Or do you just assume there will be more, seeing as how we've been so vigorous in the bedroom, hmmm?"

Loki smiled. "I've always wanted lots of children." He said and bit his bottom lip slightly. "And I've always wanted to have them with my wife ..." He paused and kissed her lightly before looking at her waiting for what he said to process. "Freya ... During my time sitting in the infirmary I had a lot of things to think about, and a lot of time to do it in. One of the things I had thought about ... rather a lot, was you. I thought about how much I missed you, and how much I wanted to be with You. The thought of living even a moment without you pained me so much there were times I could hardly breath." He paused looking up at her. He was sure laying naked in bed after having sex wasn't her ideal place for this but, he couldn't wait any longer. He sat up on the bed and looked to her, his green eyes meeting hers. "Freya, I've never loved anyone in my entire life, so much as I love you ... I've never said the words 'I love you' and meant it as much as I do when I say it to you ... I want to be with you the rest of my life, no matter how long that may be. You're the first person to trust me, and take me for who I am, rather than who I'm not. You've been my comfort, my friend, and my love, when even I had lost hope in myself." He felt himself tearing up as it was and looked around rather nervously. "What I'm trying to say is ... well, I don't have a ring yet but ... will you marry me?" He asked her, looking back to her, biting his lip again.

She'd been a little shocked when he'd asked her. Last time this had come up, Loki had been so nonchalant about the whole idea of marriage, claiming that it wasn't something he wanted to do for the sake of children or appearances, but here he was, asking her so much earlier than she had been anticipating. The sight of him tearing up set her off as well, and before long she was sniffling, delicately wiping tears from her cheeks. "Oh, Loki..." she whispered and looked down at his hands which she held. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders she pulled him into a tight hug, placing a hand on the back of his head. Kissing his neck a few times, she moved her lips up to his ear to whisper to him, "I love you..." she told him and then back way just far enough so that she could see his face. Smiling at him, tears sliding down the sides of her face, she nodded to him. "Of course I'll marry you. Nothing would give me more pleasure."

Loki smiled at her and kissed her passionately, pressing her back into the bed. He pulled away after a few moments and beamed down at her. "I guess it will be an actual wedding announcement then ..." He said with a huge smile. He kissed her again just as passionately as he had before, unable to hold himself back. He'd never been so happy before. "I love you ... A thousand times over, I love you."

She giggled softly into his kiss as she fell back down on the bed, placing a gentle hand just underneath his jaw. Wearing her own massive smile, Freya really couldn't have been any more excited. Just the idea of actually marrying him was enough to bring tears to her eyes, as was seeing him his happy. It was wonderful news that the two of them weren't going to have to put on appearances for the news of a fake engagement, seeing as now it was real. "I love you to, Loki... so very much," she told him, moving her arms around to hold onto him. "I really couldn't be happier," she told him with a large smile. It seemed like she'd received everything she ever wanted so quickly, it almost seemed to good to be true.

Loki looked at her happily. "I'll have to get you a ring." He said kissing her lips lightly. "You'll have the grandest ring I can manage. Which ... being a prince and all ..." He said with a smirk. "Don't worry ... I won't get you anything that will weigh you down or anything ... but it'll be nice ... I'll even pick it out myself ..." He said before frowning. "Unless, you want to pick it out." He said, recalling that Odin had Frigga pick out her own ring. He wasn't sure if that was something Freya would want to do though.

Smiling, Freya merely shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Loki... I wouldn't care if the ring was made of stone, or lead, or copper, or something equally as worthless. The only thing I really care about is being with you," she whispered an placed a heated, passionate kiss upon him, her lips kneading at his, her tongue tracing just a mild outline of his bottom lip. "So long as I have one, it comes from you, and it claims that I belong to you in some way, than I'm happy..." she purred to him in a sultry tone, her hand sliding from his neck to his chest. Leaning up she ran a line of kisses down his throat and to his shoulder. "I couldn't be more happy than what I am right now..."

Loki kissed her back with equal enthusiasm when she kissed. She broke the kiss to speak to him a smile spread across his face as she spoke. "I'm glad you feel that way ... I'm glad you want to be with me for who I am, and not what I am ... but I'm not getting you a crackerjack toy for a ring. I'm getting you nice one." He said rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. "You'll deserve it for all the years you will be putting up with my asinine ideas and pranks."

Freya blushed, affectionately rubbing her nose back against his as well. She had to eventually nod, seeing as she doubted he would let her get away with something a little less extravagant. "Alright, something nice..." she whispered, kissing his lips again a few times in a row. She had to giggle as his mention of pranks and jokes. "You'd better watch out, you know? You end up having too many sons and they'll all plot against you, and they'll be your sons, so I imagine they'll all be adequate tricksters just like their father. I won't work to stop them either, I'll let them go about their very ways and wait to see how badly they can get you... so you can just keep up all your tricks, Loki Odinson... one day I'll have my revenge." she teased and locked eyes with him, her hands scouring up and down his chest.

"Oh ... they won't be pranking me ... They'll be too busy coming up with schemes and pranks with their father to find the time ... It should be you who should be watching out. And who's to say we won't have a daughter?" He asked. "This one ..." He said putting his hand on her stomach. "Is going to be a boy ... for sure." He said with a smirk. "I just know it."

Her lips spread out into a toothy smile and she looked down to where he had placed his hand. "I'm actually looking forward to having a boy... but then we'll have to see how accurate your predictions are, hmm?" she asked with a bit of a giggle, sitting up a bit against a pillow. For now there wasn't anything extraordinary about the way Freya looked but there was so many things that she was looking forward to. Becoming humongous wasn't one of them... a thought that caused her to sigh heavily. "I'd always been incredibly jealous of women always claiming things like they could feel their child kicking... you know something along those lines." She smiled to herself and sighed once more, "I really can't wait... though..." and her face was a little more dead pan "I'm sure having to waddle everywhere, and actual labour won't be very fun..." she said with a sigh that was considerably less happy.

"You'll do fine, and no matter what I'm doing, I'll make sure that I'm there." He said. "And for the record, baby's don't kick ... they actually walk." He said with a smirk. "They move their feet against your uterus and press against your stomach giving the feeling of kicking." He said kissing her neck. "It won't be so much fun when it's pressing against your ribs while you're trying to sleep but ..." He paused running his hand over her stomach again. "It's his way of telling you he's there, he's alive ... he's safe." He said kissing her temple.

"Mmm... well then I'll have to wake you up so that you can distract me," she told him, cuddling up next to him. For the moment, she was happy to feel like her own natural self. Changes would come later, and she's have to get used to them as they came to her, though it was comforting to know that he'd be there for her. Nuzzling him gently she looked up at him and kissed underneath his jaw a few times. "You certainly are enthusiastic about the whole idea, aren't you?" she asked with a rather large smile, watching as his hand stroked her just below her navel. "I must admit, it seems a little strange... to know that there's someone in their..." she giggled at the thought and shook her head. "I suppose I'm still working out the idea of it in my mind."

Loki nodded. "After the initial shock of both the news, and my body still healing. Yes ... I do rather like the idea. Though, I am the same way ... it's odd thinking that I helped to create something so ... so ..." Loki couldn't think of the proper word to use. "But I can't imagine having this child with anyone else but you ..." He said with a smile.

Slipping under the sheet with him, she curled up against him, the two of them buried in overstuffed pillows. Laying here with him seemed very right, quite possibly the most naturally feeling thing she'd ever done. Sighing happily she eyes drifted closed as she laid next to him. I certainly hope you had intentions on staying here..." she said, yawning quietly, "since I have no intentions of letting you leave at this point... I'm far too comfortable..." she told him sleepily with a tiny little chuckle.

Loki smiled. "Well ... that won't be a problem. I'll stay here tonight. And I'll have someone move you into my place tomorrow." He said yawning himself. "I had no intention of leaving you ever." He said quietly, his eyes closed as he put his arm around her and held her close to him. He kissed her head once again and groaned quietly. "Ever ..." He said, making sure she knew he meant it.

(A/N - Another chapter yet again posted ... LOVING the reviews so far please keep em coming :D ))


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

Loki pulled back on the reins of his horse, the beast rearing up before coming to an agitated stop. Loki looked down the rainbow bridge, a feeling of trepidation coming over him as he thought about what was to be the first step in his redemption. He could see the gold armoured man standing tall before the broken bridge. The bridge that he would spend the next months attempting to repair. The repairs could be made, but there was no guarantee the bridge would ever work again. It would be up to Loki and the other masters of magic to get that part working. Using magic that hadn't been used in millions of years when the bridge was first constructed.

But Loki had no time to think about that now. He had to think about what to say to the man who in every right could kill him. And Loki didn't even have the casket on him to protect himself this time. He had returned it upon his return to Asgard from the magical plane where he had kept it. Loki kicked his horse once again, moving down the bridge, slower than a run but faster than a walk. He paused about half way down the bridge and dismounted from the horse, leaving it there, knowing it would not roam far from that spot, if at all. He looked down the bridge again and sighed before making his way down the rest of the bridge. He approached Heimdall slowly, cautiously. The man gave no sign of acknowledgement.

"Good Heimdall ..." He said, his voice gentle and polite, but at the same time demanding his attention.

"Good? I was of the impression that such a word was lost to you, Odinson..." His deep, dark voice called to him as he looked out over the stars, observing, ever watching. The last time he'd met with the young God, the two of them had been on the verge of killing one another. All-Father had come to him, and requested that he try to understand his plight, but Heimdall had been unmoved.

"What makes you think that Loki is not just putting on appearances to seek your favour, All-Father?" he'd asked of Odin though he knew the old God had already considered this.

"A God can only know pain if the realm will allow it. Loki grew in Asgard to be an angry, self-indulgent young God knowing no pain, and little discipline. But... I believe he cares for Asgard, and cares for his friends more than he lets on. I believe somehow, in his own mind, attacking Jotunheim was an attempt to protect his home and his loved ones. The emotional pain he experienced on Midgard, and the love of a woman has softened him, changed him, taught him the importance of responsibility, reason, and redemption," Odin had explained. Heimdall had agreed to see him and talk to him, but told the All-Father he would determine for himself if he was deserving of an apology.

He stood with his back to Loki for another moment before turning to look at him over his shoulder. "Why now do you call me good, when all of a fortnight ago you were seeking to end my life should I have stood in your way? Your father tells me that you have changed as a man. I would like to know how before I offer you my understanding and seek your help to rebuild the bifrost."

Loki nearly laughed but settled for a smile. "As I recall Heimdall ... I did not attempt to kill you. Nor have I had the intention. I did how ever ... restrain you, while you attempted to slay me where I stood for relieving you from your post for treason against your king. Temporary king or not." He said.

Heimdall turned on his heel and took a few steps toward the young god, towering over him. "We both have jobs to do, and your intention was secretive, unwise, and destructive. By controlling passage through the Bifrost, I can regulate war, foster peace, and protect this realm as I have been entrusted to do, that is... if I am allowed to do my job correctly. Relieving me of my duties was not enough to anger me, but watching a king make terrible decisions was. I see all things Loki... even you had begged for your own death upon Midgard's surface. If I had handed it to you but a little earlier then your king, your family and your realm would not have to repair what you've done. " he explained and then squinted his odd, lightly shaded eyes at him. "Knowing the consequences of your actions, can you not see why I might have sought to kill you?"

"Would that really have solved anything? Killing me? Leaving Asgard with NO king?" He asked. "Without a king, even someone in power, while Odin slept, you would have left Asgard to ruin. There was no guarantee that Odin would have woken up, and in killing me you have negated any hope of return for my brother." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Would my death really have helped anything? Other than save a few Jotuns? Instead of protecting Asgard, in killing me you would have destroyed it. I was ensuring the protection of my home while you stand around and argue with people of who comes and goes."

Heimdall wanted to laugh but he could not bring himself to do it. He knew that he was the first door that young Loki had to pass through in order to set his redemption to Asgard, as they would not believe the flimsiness of the speech he just gave him. Instead he turned his back on Loki and looked out to the stars again. "You, who sent the destroyer to kill the very brother who's return you now see as a blessing? You have not changed... you still seek to blame everyone else for your atrocities. You do not seek redemption, you seek excuses."

"I thought you were told to at least hear me out before you shun what I have yet to say ... All you've done is asked me questions to which I have answered honestly. Yet you give me no time to explain myself. Excuses indeed." He said before turning from Heimdall. "I'll be sure to report to my father that you have shunned me before I even had a chance to tell you what I came here to say. I'm sure he'll be over joyed by that bit of information." He said sarcastically.

"As he will be just as overjoyed to hear that his son has tried yet again to pull the wool of good deeds over his father's eyes," Heimdall said rather coldly as his eerie eyes continued to scan the heavens. "I would have killed you that day," he said honestly, "But strangely and for reasons I cannot explain, I'm glad I did not... if only for the fact that I fear the fabric of your mighty family might have torn if you had died. But, young God... I will not stand by and allow you to lie your way into being an honest man. We can agree to work together to undo that which you have done... but I will not do so under the pretext that you are doing it just to earn back the respect of your father."

Loki paused and heaved a heavy sigh. "Look ..." He said turning back to Heimdall. "I can't change who I am ... Not as quickly as everyone would like me to ... I am who I am. And if I have to apologize for that. I won't. But I am sorry for what I have done. If not for the reason you want me to be, then that is not my problem. But I do regret what I have done. I've made that clear to my father, and to my brother and to Freya. They accept it, and they accept me ... if you cannot do that, then I'm afraid this conversation is over."

"Nor do I expect you to change" Heimdall told him relatively flatly. "Though... regret is a good start, so long as it leads you to redemption." Turning he bowed to the young God respectfully. "I do apologize for my actions toward you. I hope that we will be able to work together to repair the bifrost and with any luck can put our actions toward one another behind us," he said before standing to his full height once more. "Now I believe you have more important and pressing matter to attend to, regarding your address to Odin's court? You have no time to spend arguing with me..." he told him before turning back around.

Loki watched Heimdall for a few moments. He felt like this conversation hadn't quite come to an end yet but at the same time Heimdall seemed to dismiss him. He paused and shrugged. "You don't have to apologize to me ... I guess I sort of deserved it and to be honest would have been surprised if you hadn't tried. It's why I brought the casket with me ... I didn't want to kill you. But I couldn't allow you to kill me either."

Heimdall grinned slightly, through Loki could not see it. "Well then I suppose you know me better than I expected..." he said, once more in his low voice. "Furthermore Loki, I'm apologizing because I believed that if you were deserving of it, you would like to hear that you have people who are on your side whether you expect them to be or not. Nobody can expect anybody to be perfect and good in his actions a hundred percent of the time. The same is true for both of us."

Loki nodded. "Then I look forward to assisting in rebuilding the bifrost ... no matter how long that may take. Though I may have someone complaining it will take up most of my time. But ... I guess that's the price of redemption yes?" He asked with a slight smile.

"You left your simple life behind you when you acted as King... things are more complicated for you now." Heimdall told him simply. "Seeing as I cannot attend tonight," he started with a sigh - Heimdall never left his post, and therefore was not able to attend any events worth attending. "I was told in advance of your announcements. Tell your bride that I will make sure that you will still have the time to see her," he explained. There was a part of him that felt bad for Loki. He'd spent the first thousand years of his life as a child, and was being ushered into manhood very quickly. "I wouldn't take it upon myself to make the good Lady Freya suffer through your absence.

Loki nodded to Heimdall. "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that. And I do look forward to helping repair the bifrost." He said holding out his hand to the gate keeper. "Hopefully we will be able to put this all behind us."

Heimdall looked to Loki and then back to his outstretched hand. It would have been rude not to take it, and re-establishing respect was probably very important to the young God right now. He took it, and though his grip was normal to him, he noticed how much bigger his hands were then Loki's "I look forward to seeing what you're capable of." he said to him before turning his back to the Prince yet again. "Now you'd better hurry. You wouldn't want to be late for your own party."

"Thank you Heimdall." He said before turning and returning to his horse.

Loki moved through the hall, ignoring the stares that he was receiving from them. Most of them looked at him with anger, and hatred. Others with confusion. His mother walked beside him, elegantly as always. He lead her to her chair beside Odin at the side of the table and pulled out her chair for her. His brother was already seated across from his mother, beside Odin. Loki smiled to him and moved around to the other side of the table and took a seat in his usual place next to his Thor. He nodded to Sif who stiffly nodded back to him from her place across from him. She didn't seem too pleased by his return.

The people at the table continued to talk amongst themselves and Loki was grateful that most of the attention had finally been taken off of him, now that he had sat down. Most ... but not all.

"How delectable!" Fandral called out, clapping his hands together. "Well, it's nice to all be around each other without having to morn something, isn't it?" He asked out loud, though he seemed to direct most of his energy toward Volstagg who was sitting across the table from him. "I hear we'll have quite the attendance today... Nice enough that we should have both of Odin's sons here, the King's merry court... and rumour has it that the very Goddess of Love herself shall be in attendance."

"Goddess of Love, or object of your unreturned affection, Fandral?" Sif teased him as a servant reached over her to pour a glass of wine. "She meets you several times a year because of her position in court, and yet every time she seems to make it a point to forget your name. Remember when she called you 'Handrail' by mistake?" Sif asked with a chuckle, "I think she laughed at her own joke that time."

Loki smirked at Fandral, hiding it by taking a sip of his mead that had been poured for him on his arrival. He was in for a huge surprise tonight that was for sure. As was everyone else. He glanced to his brother who smirked back at him.

"The rumours are true." Loki said with a smile. "She will be in attendance tonight. And thank you for the welcome back Fandral ... even if it was just gratefulness for the end of my family's mourning." He said, raising his glass to Fandral in a sarcastic mocking toast.

Thor, clearing his throat leaned over to his brother the smirk still on his face. He whispered quietly enough so that the sound of everyone else's conversation overshadowed his. "Are you ready to watch a man's heart break? He's been carrying a little torch for her for some time. Ah well, nothing that a few drinks won't cure. He'll have many other bosoms to cry into... he is supposed to be Fandral the Dashing after all," he told his brother and then rose his own glass across the table to Fandral as well.

The blond man seemed a little nervous but none-the-less he raised his glass, "Not at all Loki, I'm quite happy for your return! As is everyone else I can see," Fandral gestured toward the rest of the long table where people appeared to be talking to one another as opposed to paying attention to anything related to the prince.

Sif merely rolled her eyes at his terrible joke, but Hogun included himself in on the toast. "It is always good news when a warrior returns home, no matter what the reason. The past is in the past." he said in his sharp tone.

Sif smiled as well, and lifted her glass as well. "Hear Hear, I suppose I'll have to drink to that." Regardless as to how much she despised Loki's actions, it wasn't on her to judge him... certainly if Odin was angry enough with him he would have done something to punish his son for his actions.

Loki took another drink from his glass and looked to his father and nodded to him in greeting. Frigga was speaking to him about one thing or another. He turned to look towards the door to see if Freya was joining them soon. It was unlike her to be late, and he didn't want to start anything until she got there.

Just as Loki has turned to glance toward the entrance, two guards pushed the golden double doors open from the outside, holding them open as someone emerged. Freya was just a silhouette when she walked through the doors, but as she moved down the corridor and toward the stairs that led down toward the hall, she came into view. Many people stopped what they'd been doing to look up at the late party. No doubt this was exactly what Freya had in mind.

"This and dessert are my favourite parts of these things," Fandral whispered half jokingly to Sif who waved him off with a smirk.

When she emerged into the relative light of the room, she looked every bit as Godly as one would expect the Goddess of Love to look. Her hair was done up in large, thick curls, and resembled more the mane of a lion, save for the fact that it was done up in a silver ornament that twisted wire, ribbons and diamonds throughout it. She wore a finely tailored dress, with a sweetheart neckline, a bodice of the finest white silk corseted around her waist. The skirt of it laid over layer upon layer of chiffon and the thinnest hand-loomed wool. Even more silk in a cream colour hugged her hips and made it appear as though she'd been riding on the back of a cloud. A long sleeved shrug of intricate lace stretched down her arms and to the lengths of her fingers which she held folded in front of her hips. The sounds of her heeled footsteps echoed throughout the room as she made her way down the stairs and along the length of the table.

Freya wore a delicate, tantalizing smile on her red lips, and while the majority of the room looked at her, Freya's blue eyes were firmly locked on Loki as she made her way across the room.

Loki watched her as she entered the room, nearly everyone stopping and staring at her as she slowly came down the few stairs at the entrance. He swallowed deeply and was nudged by Thor a moment later and he realized that his mouth was hanging open. He glanced at Thor and shook his head slightly in apology, though why he wasn't too sure.

He watched her approach him and he stood to greet her. He took her hand in his and bowed to her kissing her knuckles before looking up at her. "You look beautiful." He said with a slight smile before pulling out her chair for her. He could see Odin watching them, his face not betraying any type of emotion other than the small smile he gave him. It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone who didn't know Odin very well. But Loki saw it and was grateful for the tiny sign of acceptance. Perhaps it had been there before, and Loki hadn't noticed. But he noticed it now.

She blushed slightly and sat in the chair he'd pulled out for her. "Why thank you, Loki," she said rather pleased, smiling at him rather vibrantly as people slowly went back to their conversations. Across from the table, Fandral's eyes shifted between the two of them while Sif watched her quite intently. There was a servant that had come up behind Freya to pour her a glass of wine, she did nothing to stop him, but leaned over almost silently asking for a glass of water.

"So! Is that a Princely privilege or am I allowed to tell you that you look good enough to eat?" he asked her with a smirk, peering at her from above the brim of his wine glass.

Raising a brow, Freya chuckled a bit as a goblet of water was poured before her. Wrapping her long fingers around the bowl of the glass, she leaned forward, her own wily smirk on her face. "It's Fandral, right?" she asked, making a point to pronounce it correctly this time. His face lit up with excitement over this. "You may say whatever you'd like, it's just whether or not I would listen... that's the rub," Freya told him in her most polite voice before taking a long sip of her drink, nearly feeling Thor bounce with laughter at the end of the table.

Loki smirked, this time not bothering to hide it in the least. He knew of Freya's ... confrontations, with Fandral and knew well enough that the man fancied her. He'd be in for quite the shock tonight.

"Yes, you do have a bad habit of tuning people out, don't you?" Loki asked teasingly. He couldn't think of a single time that she had tuned him out, but it was worth the jest for Fandral's behalf.

Volstagg beamed at Freya who sat between himself and Loki. "Freya. It's been a long time. Gudrun was just saying the other day how we should invite you over again. I believe you enjoyed her Minced Meat Pies the last time?" He asked with a huge smile and a pat of his rather large stomach.

"Mmm, so I've been told," she said to Loki with a large grin before turning her attention to the alarmingly cute Volstagg, for whom she'd always had an appreciation for. As he spoke, Freya leaned over as if to listen, though her actual intention was to sweep her ankle around Loki's if only just to let him know that she hadn't stopped paying attention to him. "I certainly did, Volstagg! I do miss her, she's such a charming woman," she'd said to him with a gentle giggle in her throat. "Though, you two are so adorable together, I rather did feel like the third wheel. Perhaps I'll have to make an appearance at your home once I have a husband of my own," she chirped rather nonchalantly.

"Oh! is that so?" Fandral asked, leaning forward in his chair once again from where he sat directly across from Freya. "Well, are you accepting applications?" he asked and then proceeded to pat himself down and looking around as if checking to see if he had a pen.

Lacing her fingers together, Freya allowed her chin to rest in the cradle her hands had created. "You know, it's funny you should ask, because I do have someone in mind," she said beaming another large smile, and almost feeling bad for the poor man...

...Almost.

Loki nearly laughed wondering how long she was going to keep up the act and was about to say something when Volstagg interrupted him rather loudly.

"Oh that is wonderful!" He said pulling her into a huge hug. He always one for over the top physical shows of affection to friends as well as family. Possibly even some acquaintances. Loki sometimes feared for how much 'affection' the man showed his wife if he was like this with everyone else. "Who is he? Has he made ... you know ... the move?" He asked.

Freya squeaked in surprise as the large redheaded man pulled her into a bear hug. His affectionate nature was tremendous, and Freya had always appreciated his ability to give wonderful hugs. "Moves? Oh, plenty of moves... maybe even a bit too many," she said, putting on a large grin, though she failed to elaborate for fear of being found a little on the fresh side for keeping such kingly company. "Not to worry Volstagg, soon enough you can tell your wife to host a dinner party. I would very much love to see her again."

"Going to keep us in the dark now, Freya?" Sif asked with a bit of a crooked smile, bringing her wine goblet to her lips. "Perhaps we could each wager a guess?" she asked, but Freya only shook a finger at her impatience.

"Now that wouldn't be much fun at all, would it? Because, Lady Sif, we both know you'd first ask if it was Fandral, and I'd have to say no... and sit here and have dinner with puppy dog eyes staring back at me throughout dinner, and I just don't know if I could handle that heartbreak on an empty stomach," Freya teased and patted her own stomach as Volstagg had done just a moment ago.

"Ha! you know... it might all seem like a joke to you Lady Freya, but you and both know the truth, don't we?" Fandral asked, trying to recover some of his pride.

"The truth that it isn't you?" Loki asked with a wide smile and once again tipping his glass to Fandral. The man looked rather put out that Freya wasn't interested in him and it was becoming a source of entertainment for Loki. And by the looks of it, Thor.

"And we know it's not Fandral because we all know the truth Loki ..." Volstagg said with a laugh. "We all know it's you Loki." He said clearly as a joke. Loki looked at him a moment to see if he was serious, before he laughed as well, realizing the man was joking.

"Loki?" Freya asked and then looked to him rather stunned as he sat there laughing, "Oh heavens, no. Loki's standards are so incredibly high. He is a prince, after all... and I am merely a temple maiden, you know," she said with a slightly pathetic tone as if demeaning herself, however it was clear that it was only in jest. Sif was already laughing. "But, I do happen to know for a fact that Loki has impeccable taste in women."

Clearing his throat and offering a sharp glance at Freya, Fandral leaned over his glass still in hand, "Oh come now, Freya. Can Loki really afford to be that picky?" he asked jokingly though he did shoot a gaze at Loki.

"Well, when was the last time you saw him cavorting around, hmm? Word is that you constantly find yourself in the middle of a whole gaggle of young women. In fact, the last royal event I attended, I happened to see it for myself as you'd gotten a little too drunk to remember that I was there. That sounds to me like someone who isn't picky enough," Freya teased him, lifting her nose slightly in the air as she regarded him. Poor Sif by this point had to put her glass down as she was laughing so hard, and even the impenetrable Hogun had cracked a smile.

"Stop, for heaven's sake, stop!" Sif begged her. "Goodness, Freya! Since when did you turn into such a comedian?" she asked, her laughter calming ever so slightly as she took another sip from her glass.

Offering Loki a bit of an impressed glance, while the arch of her ankle travelled up his calve. "I must have a bit of that silver tongue in me after all..." she said rather darkly before turning back to the warriors three, "Besides, Fandral, I thought you had a penchant for blonds?" she asked, twisting her fingers around one of her ruby red curls. "I can't possibly be your type."

"Ah yes, and you're also far too intelligent I'm afraid, Lady Freya," Sif quipped, waving her off. "Some of the gems this one finds are more toward the shallow end of the gene pool when it comes to what's up here," she said pointing to her own head.

"Well now that's just plain not nice!" Fandral called out, looking at her, "Besides, I happen to think some of them are particularly good conversationalists."

Clicking her nails against her glass, Freya's smile spread across her face. "In that they are good with their mouths?" She asked, chuckling softly. "Do remember that all intelligence within relationships is strictly comparative, meaning... you're only as smart as your significant other considers you to be, and if that's the case, with your gaggle of blond half-wits, one could most certainly say that, my dear Fandral, 'you are what you eat'."

Sif and Thor erupted in laughter. Even Hogun hid a snide laugh behind his stein of mead. Fandral did not appear very impressed but it was at this point where Freya reached across the table to pat the back of his hand. "Not to worry, Fandral... I was only joking."

"Yes, I know..." he said, still not very impressed before turning to look at Loki, "You know... since your little escapade I've become the butt of everyone's joke. Tell me how in all the Realms that happened?"

Loki laughed. "Not to worry Fandral. I'm sure now that I have returned I will continue to be the 'Butt of everyone's jokes' as you say. It will turn off you and back to me I'm sure." He said with a smile. He glanced to his father who nodded. A silent agreement that things should be started.

Loki sighed and looked to his brother who smiled gently at him, before he stood at his place. As soon as he stood the entire great hall looked to him. 'Well that was easy.' Loki thought before clearing his throat. Usually he had to fight for people's attention when he needed to speak. But he supposed this was better.

He took a deep breath before he began. "I'm aware that many of you are not fond of me, nor of my return to Asgard. It's important that I take the opportunity to speak out now, before the council disregards me all together." He stood up straight, his hands clasped behind his back as he usually did when giving speeches or teaching his lessons. "It goes without mentioning that all of you esteemed elders have heard about the incident regarding the bifrost. It was an incident that I take and manage full accountability and responsibility for. It resulted in my disappearance from Asgard, and as such has given me time to take pause and reflect deeply upon my actions." He paused for a moment here, allowing everyone a bit of time to take in what he was saying before he continued.

"It was a miracle in and of itself that I survived... I couldn't help but think that maybe I was being taught a very important lesson about the differences between the actions of a man, and the actions of a child. A man acts with certainty, confidence, and understanding... and my lack of these three things caused many Jotuns to die, and caused those I care for the most to be stricken with grief... Both things that I now know had been tremendous mistakes." He said looking down at the table a moment before looking back up.

"I spent time reaching out the wisdom of others, finding friends in people I had largely disregarded as such... My Brother, my greatest ally... he fought for me, sought me out when I was the last person in all the realms to deserve his kindness..." He paused here and looked to Thor who smiled at him and nodded to him in gratitude for the acknowledgement. "And then to receive the love, wisdom, and companionship of someone who knew in her gentle, perfect, heart that I needed it..." He took Freya's hand and gave her a small smile. "Who reached out and spoke to me with tremendous sensitivity, when everyone else had marked me as a tyrant."

"You are a tyrant!" Loki looked over to the man who yelled out, half the court cheering the man on, the other half yelling at him to silence himself.

The uproar in the great hall didn't last long as Odin stood and rapped his staff on the floor with a loud commanding thud. The entire great hall fell silent. "Let my son finish." He said, no more above a whisper, but with the silence of the great hall, it could be heard to everyone in the room.

Loki nodded to his father, grateful for the quiet command. His father always had a way of commanding attention without even raising his voice. Odin nodded to his son and sat back down before Loki continued. "I am fortunate... No, beyond fortunate. I am truly blessed to have these two people in my life who cared enough for my existence, for my redemption, to lend me their wisdom, and to fight for me when I myself believed I should have given up.

"I ask for your understanding. To go beyond being gods, to being god-like. We were to be the infinite beings of the universe. Commanders of our traits throughout the realms. You are not gods of damnation! You are gods of justice, poetry, peace, and rebirth. I seek your forgiveness and your faith that I am capable of undoing that which I have done.

"In order for me to make amends, and to right my wrongs, it's imperative that I work with the guardian of Asgard, Heimdall to repair the bifrost and renew our peaceful communications with the Jotuns. It's my hope that I'll be repairing not just the bridge between realms, but also how I am seen to my father, his council, but most importantly, to myself..." He said, his hand upon his chest. "Once I've completed this task, I've humbly asked that Freya become my wife. She's given me such peace of mind and heart... and without that peace, I never could have come to face you all today."

Fandral's mouth fell open as his eyes moved between Freya and Loki. "Are. You. Kidding. Me?" he asked in a very punctuated tone.

Freya had merely smirked at Loki's announcement, glancing around the table as multiple sets of eyes came to rest on her. "It really is a shame isn't it? That we can judge someone so harshly for his hate and yet still hate him with all the viciousness that he himself has placed upon others," she asked aloud, though she did not expect an answer. "All of you, your eyes stare like spitting cobras. You hate because he hates... and that is so backwards in its process that it's of no surprise why Loki's actions took the form that they did. If you want to crush hate, you must treat it with love and compassion, something that this court is in desperate need of."

Sif's gaze softened, and she looked to Thor who listened carefully to Freya as her words reinforced that of Loki's. "Repentance is the first step on the road to redemption, and with all the hate you have imposed on him, I'm personally amazed that Loki even had the strength to come back and face all of you. I would not have. Some see little point in reassuring others opinions of themselves. The one thing Loki does know is that he is an extension of his father, and of the throne you all work so hard to defend and advise. He refuses to be a drain on your patience and instead wants to offer himself has a tool for diplomacy."

She cleared her throat, "Your part, as the members of Odin's royal court is to do absolutely nothing, but sit back, and watch. Your observations will not deceive you, and I'm absolutely positive that your perceptions will change... you all have my word."

Loki smiled and sat down once again, kissing Freya's cheek. "Thank you love." He said as Thor thumped him on the back so hard it nearly pitched him forward.

"So I was right then!" Volstagg boomed with excitement. "I have to say, I'm rather surprised, but congratulations Loki!" He said excitedly. "When is the wedding going to be? I can have my wife cook you up a grand feast in celebration before your wedding."

Loki smiled at the man. "Thank you Volstagg. We don't have a date yet. I'd like to finish my work on the Bifrost at the very least before we make any strong commitments to a date. Though I would like the wedding to be before the baby is born." He said with a devilish smirk. Fandral nearly did a spit take with his wine and looked to Loki in absolute devastated shock.

Sif looked immediately to Freya as she smiled and nodded to Volstagg. "lady Freya, is this true?" she asked wondering if his mention of a child was just another of Loki's cruel jokes.

Freya shrugged rather innocently. "What can I say? Everything seems to be happening all at once. But yes, it's true. I'm only about a month along. And if what Loki says is true then I would like to get married sooner rather than later so that I can still look good in a dress," she explained.

Regardless of what her opinions of Loki might have been a marriage announcement and the anticipation of a child were always reasons for celebration. Fandral on the other hand was entering a mild state of shock. "Bu... But, this is all so sudden!" he exclaimed. "How can this be true?"

His innocent heartbreak was enough to make Freya chuckle. "I would apologize Fandral, if I wasn't so deliriously happy. Perhaps in another life time, hmm?" she asked him, offering him a small wink.

Loki looked to her, his eyebrows raised. "I think not ..." He said with a smile looking around as the people of Odin's court sat discussing what Loki had said. He could over hear some of their conversations, from what he heard most of them saw this as another trick or lie. Some had a theory that he was scheming to kill Heimdall when the guardian least expected it. Loki nearly chuckled at that one.

He took pause though, when mention of their marriage came up between a few people not far away. They whispered of how Loki must have bewitched Freya with magic somehow. A potion, or a spell. Loki was about to stand up to confront them but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Thor shook his head no. Loki had caused enough trouble, and stirring up more, when he was looking to redeem himself, was not a good idea. Still ... the talk of how Freya must be out of her mind, bewitched by magic flowed through the court. Quietly of course ... but news travels fast in a small room. And voices overheard.

Freya could overhear the discussion, many eyes glancing at her periodically as they spoke about how Loki must have been exerting control over the girl somehow. She merely grinned before turning to him, giving him an almost pleased smirk before she leaned in toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder, turning her face away from the table before whispering, "They're right you know... I have been bewitched by you, so much so that I can barely wait to leave this table at your side." Her mouth was so close to his ear that she used the tip of her nose to affectionately nuzzle him. "Let them say what they want... If they wish to drag my name through the mud, then so be it. You don't need to defend my honour, Loki. I only care what you think of me... and not of some old Gods," she purred, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes after she'd spoken.

Sif smiled at the two of them and shook her head, "It's not fair that everyone should think this way about them..." she said referring to what a few of the elders were saying. She spoke only loud enough for Fandral and maybe Frigga to hear her. Fandral on the other hand was pale as a sheet as he observed Freya and Loki, watching as the two sat so affectionately close to one another.

When the conversations didn't stop Volstagg turned to them. "And what makes you so special that you think Loki is any less deserving of love than any of you? If anything, Loki just proved that he's a bigger man than any of you have. It took some real courage for him to get up there and do what he just did. To be a man and try to repair what he's done. We've all made mistakes, and so has he. At least he's trying to fix them!" He said standing up and jutting his belly out. "If any of you have anything to say against him, you're staying it against me as well! Any insult you throw at him, gets thrown at me as well!" He said with a large nod of his head, his hands on his hips. He had to admit, he never gave Loki enough of a chance before. But he seemed honest in what he was trying to do. And if it took only a few people to stand up for him, for people to see that. Then he'd be sure as hell to stand up for his friend.

"Hear, Hear!" Sif called out and shot an angry glare toward the elder Gods. "Show me the God here who isn't responsible for at least one bad decision and I'll show you a liar. Leave Loki alone until he's had the chance to prove himself to you, and keep your cruelties to yourselves. If love itself could see the good in Loki, then certainly there are others who will not fall prey to such overblown ideas," she said with a curled lip. The sheer lunacy that he'd used magic to pull her into his favour was absolutely ridiculous, and it undermined Freya's intelligence.

Freya turned and smiled to Loki, nudging him softly. "Your bravery tonight has earned you your friend's respect back," she whispered. "That's worth even more than any amount of love that I could give you." Leaning away from him, she reached out and patted Volstagg on the arm, as if telling him it was alright to sit. "You know, I've heard it said that the Elder Gods were jaded, but this is a little more than I was expecting. I'd say if there was a potion for idiocy then you all must have drank of it," she told them rather sharply before bowing her head to Odin as if for forgiveness.

Frigga looked at Odin deeply, an expression of pure disgust on her face. Clearly she was not happy with his council, but was not as brazen as the others to voice herself to the other Gods. "Our family should be celebrating right now, not defending itself from old fools," she whispered to Odin so that only he could hear her.

Odin nodded and stood, once again the whole great hall fell silent. "I would have expected a great deal better from all of you. You're all acting as childish as my both of my sons had before they each learned their respective lessons. I would have thought you all had learned them long ago. I, as Loki's father, stand by Volstagg in saying that any insult to him, is an insult to the whole of our family." He said with a pierced glare of his eye. "I expect all of you to treat my son, and his new fiancé with a bit more respect." He said, Thor standing up next to his father with a mighty cheer.

Freya had chuckled at Thor's response to his Father's word, before she touched Loki's shoulder affectionately. She was so happy that there had been those who had stood up for him. So much so that perhaps he'd not been expecting it. The Elder Gods settled down, taking Odin's word as law, and it made for an eerily quiet dinner. Volstagg appeared to prefer it that way as he silently tore through a boar that had been almost purposefully placed in front of him.

Toward the end of the meal, most of what dotted the long table was bowls of fruit, wine, and fresh cheese. Once it was socially acceptable, Odin had stood to excuse those of the elder gods who wished to leave. No doubt they would be looking to Loki's progress to either condemn him or hope for the best. Once the last of them were gone, Sif, the warriors three, Freya, Loki and his family were all that remained, closely packed toward the end of the table, and conversation had resumed once those who had wished for silence were gone.

"Really, the only thing I've been craving so far has been massive quantities of fruit," Freya explained after Sif had asked about the fifth fig she'd cut into. "So I suppose I was lucky that Midgard was where the Valkyries found Loki... otherwise I might have starved." she said in jest, nudging Loki gently, as he'd been quiet for a good long while. "They're gone now, Loki. You can come out to play," she teased before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Loki smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "I don't think that's entirely appropriate in front of our friends and family dear." He whispered so only she could hear. He pulled away with a laugh and put his arm around her.

Volstagg looked to them curiously. "Oh now Loki, what's with all the secrets?" He asked before laughing. Loki looked to Volstagg his eyebrows raised.

"Is a man not allowed to have his secrets with his future wife?" He asked surprised. "I was under the impression that you and Gudrun spent many hours whispering into each other's ears at the last banquet I attended with the two of you." He said with a slight smirk. "Shall I be asking what you two where whispering to each other?" He asked.

"I care not to know!" Freya teased as poor Volstagg's cheeks went pink with a hardy laugh. "Besides, when you're that adorable for as long as those two have been together, he must have a way of keeping her interested." she said as the few of them who remained broke out into a set of laughter. "Besides, heavens knows he could wager a guess... he's probably said much the same things to his own wife." she told him before leaning into him as he put his arm around her.

Fandral, though still feeling a bit defeated, has come to terms with their happiness over the last hour or so, not being able to help the fact that he was compelled by the two of them, to settle down with one of the blond beauties that constantly hounded him... Then again his own heart questioned it. "So then... Loki will start work on the Bifrost, and Freya will no doubt begin to waddle around the palace in slippers," he teased, "And I believe it's tradition before a man gets married to take him out and get his thoroughly drunk whether he likes it or not."

"Hear, hear!" Thor called out enthusiastically.

"So, pick the date already. We're all here, you might as well decide on one now," Fandral explained and Frigga seemed particularly enthusiastic about the idea, nodding her head several times

Loki sighed. "I don't know ... I'm not sure how I'd feel about that. I mean Freya will be staying with me from now on. I wouldn't want to come home drunk ... we all know how stupid I get when I'm drunk." He said looking to Thor who knew full well that he was responsible for what had happened the last time. "I'm supposed to be a responsible adult now. Remember. Also I don't fancy the idea of working on the bifrost with a massive hang over."

"If you're going to be able to get away with it, it's before you're a husband and a father. You might as well get it out of your system because the opportunities you'll have to let loose with your friends will dwindle significantly once you're chasing children to and fro," Freya explained to him with a light chuckle. "Besides! How much of a stick in the mud do you think I am anyway? It's a tradition, and I'm sure Thor will have you home safe and sound, seeing as I hear his capacity for alcohol is truly legendary." She said and looked past Loki to where Thor was indeed chugging back on a stein of mead. "You see?"

Fandral lifted his eyebrows "So there! Your wife is considerably more liberal minded than most women, you should dutifully take her up on her offer. Besides, I'm quite fond of Drunk Loki... he's nowhere near the trickster, but still just as destructive." he said, and it was enough to send the table into another round of laughs. "Ah! so we're already quickly reverting back to laughing with you and not at me," Fandral told him jokingly with a sigh of relief.

"Mmmm ... that's because you're the only one making the jokes. We'll see who's laughing when I'm still drinking and you're under the table making out with ... what was his name? Hagan? Hakon?" He asked. "Halfdanr?" He asked, honestly trying to remember that man's name. "Weren't you under there for a good 20 minutes before you came up from air? I have to ask Fandral ... did his moustache tickle? Or did it just get caught up in yours?"

Freya sat up from where she'd been leaning up against him and turned to offer a gasp. "Loki!" she started a large smile on her face as she playfully swatted at his shoulder. Poor Fandral, who believed himself to be winning the war of wits, was mercilessly thrown down. His face flattened and he tried to think of a comeback for him on the spot but failed miserably. The lot of them had already been laughing at Loki's anecdote, but they laughed all the harder once Fandral couldn't supersede Loki's tale.

Sif had covered her mouth, but tried to lightly Fandral's mood by patting him on the back. "Oh, come on now, we've all been caught sharing a kiss with a moustached mystery man, haven't we?" she asked and as the laughter died down, she directed her attention to Loki and Freya again. "Now, Alright you two. Freya says sooner rather than later, and Loki says not until the bifrost is done? When will it be then?"

Frigga smiled and looked to her husband, her hand on his arm. "If they wish to get married before the baby is born, it could be months before the bridge is fixed." She said looking to Loki who nodded in agreement. "The baby could even be born by then, it's only eight months away. The repairs are a lot of work even if they had other people helping them, which I'm sure Thor will help out as well." She said giving Thor a pointed glare. Thor nodded his agreement. He had every intention of helping out either way.

"Why not postpone the repairs for a week. Loki can go out with his friends sometime in the next few days, and we can prepare for the wedding on Friday." She said. Odin looked to his wife before looking to Freya and Loki. It was them getting married after all. And his marriage WAS part of his redemption so to speak.

Loki looked to Freya. "It's not a bad idea." He said with a shrug. "What do you think?"

She blushed and gazed up at him, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that she'd be married to Loki by the end of the week. She wasn't able to control a little giggle from escaping her. "Friday hmm?" she asked and then gave him a single nod. "Friday it is then. You'll be getting carted around by Thor and his friends, and I'll be busy picking out a dress. Seems about right," she said... wondering exactly what she would wear. Warriors had it easy with their formal attire. Things were a little trickier with women.

"Not to worry dear," Frigga said to her. "I'll set up something with the stylist, and Sif will help us select something absolutely lovely for you, so you needn't worry about that." she told Freya in a tender voice, and Sif vigorously nodded her approval.

Leaning up, Freya kissed Loki just under the jaw as she usually did. "Friday then," she reassured him with a nod.

Loki nodded his agreement. "Much sooner than anticipated. But Friday it is." He said with a smile. "I can't say I'm complaining though."

"You better not be, you'll be with her for the rest of your lives." Thor said with a smirk. "So we take you out for drinks tomorrow then?" Thor asked and looked around the table. Volstagg slammed his hand on the table and cheered, while Hogun and Fandral both nodded. "Father, will you be joining us?"

"Me? Oh goodness no. No.. I can't be bothered to keep up with young gods, However... I will call on you Loki to come and visit with your mother and I before Friday. We'll have something for you then," he told his son in his light, more carefree tone before smiling at him. "Alright, I've had about enough of today. If I'm to start coordinating the work on the bifrost, I need to make sure that everything is on schedule for a week from now, not to mention making arrangements for Friday." He stood from the table, and Frigga stood with him, covering a small yawn. "And you!" he said pointing to Thor as if to scold him, though he did so jokingly. "Don't move your party to tonight. Let him get his sleep tonight as I'm sure he'll be missing it tomorrow."

Thor laughed and glanced at his little brother. "He most certainly will be!" he cheered, and laughed when Volstagg cheered right along with him. Freya just rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be joining them tonight either way ..." He said to his father. "I do believe I have a home to show my fiancé to." He said with a smirk, speaking to Freya more than anyone else. "I've had all your stuff brought to my rooms. I hope you don't mind." He said with a soft smile, taking her hand in his. "I should have asked but I seemed to have gotten a bit ahead of myself with all the stuff I've been doing." He said kissing the back of her hand.

Freya blushed once he'd kissed the back of her hand. His little gentlemanly shows of affection were too charming for her not to respond to. "I thought that was the plan, you're not getting ahead of yourself, you're getting things done. There's a difference." she told him with a wink before nodding. "I'd very much like to see it to be perfectly honest. Though... had I known I would have said my farewells to the Valkyries, I'm sure you left them all heartbroken." Freya would have to think about returning at some point. But for now it would be important of her to stay with Loki. He needed her support just as much as she needed his.

Stifling a yawn, she smiled lazily. "It might be a good idea to get some rest tonight. Do you have any idea how much energy it took to get into this dress?" Freya asked while looking over it before placing her hand on her stomach. "That and I'm pretty sure I'm so full that I might ruin the corset if I'm not careful," she teased.

Loki smiled and leaned toward her ear, making sure that no one but her heard him. "Probably more energy then it'll take to get you out of it." He said subtly licking her ear, knowing that no one would be able to see it from the angle he was at. He pulled back with a grin on his face. Thor rolled his eyes and took another huge mouth full of his mead.

"Will you two still be acting this way after your married?" He asked. "I've heard all this cutesy stuff stops after." Thor laughed.

Blushing, Freya listened carefully to Loki, letting out a feminine gasp when his tongue touched her ear. Leaning forward in her chair she peered at Thor and his mock questioning glance as held his mug to his lips. "Hi, have we met? I'm the Goddess of every indecent thought you've ever had about a woman, the inspiration behind every lewd bedroom position and pick-up line. Loki might be mischievous but I've inspired acts that have gotten many a man into far, far deeper trouble then he could ever do." She took a deep breath and gave Loki a glace that she hoped would inspire him to sweep her away from the table. "Something tells me the 'cutesy' stuff as you so eloquently put it, will hang around for quite some time," she chimed, wearing quite the devilish grin.

Loki laughed as he watched the gears turning in Thor's head, trying to process what Freya just said. He took Freya's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come then ... we have things to do." He said, watching as Fandral did another spit take. "I meant show her where she will be living you pervert." Fandral looked at him a bit more relieved. "The other stuff will come later." Loki said with a laugh causing Fandral give him a dirty look, Odin and Frigga both rolled their eyes and everyone else burst out laughing. "We will see you all tomorrow ..."

"Late tomorrow?" Volstagg asked with a wink.

"Likely." Loki said before walking with his future wife from the room.

"Poor Fandral," Freya said as soon as they were out of earshot, "I thought you were going to give him a stroke. I swear, I could count upon a single hand how many times I've met the man, and never once have I heard anything about his little school-boy crush on me. Most of the time you get the feeling that men just look for the sake of looking," she told him, and blushed as she took his hand, pulling herself closer to him but kept her eyes locked on the hallway in front of them. "Is it silly to say that I don't want anyone else besides you looking at me like that anymore?" she asked quietly as the two of them made their way down a dimly lit corridor.

"That's not silly at all. I don't want any other man other than me looking at you. I've told you that back on Midgard." He said as they made their way towards his rooms. "Be afraid, I might change my mind and lock you up in my tower. Never let you out." He said kissing her neck as they walked. He put his arm around her and smiled. It wouldn't be long now before they reached his room. "So how about that chariot ..." He said with a laugh. "I believe we had that on the list before the bed."

"You shouldn't tease me, you know... there's really nothing to stop me from actually finding a chariot somewhere," she told him snidely and blushed, smiling as she pressed against his side when he put an arm around her. "And contrary to what you might think of my seemingly insatiable lust, I am quite the romantic you know. I don't touch you just because I can't get enough of you, there is a more important, and deeper reasoning behind my actions. And while... it's true, I can't get enough of you... and indeed it seems that I want more of you every day, I don't believe that need will fade, like Thor suggested," she said before glancing up at him, the pale ivory of her cheeks tinted bright pink. "I really do love you, Loki... That's why I'm here with you now. I think if this was purely lust, I would allow my life to have become so uprooted as it has."

Loki stopped her from walking and forced her to look at her. "I know you love me ... Just as much as I love you. It wasn't until you that I even knew the meaning of the word ... But you taught me how to." He said softly. "I love you know, and for the rest of my life. Until the day I die." He said leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Now let's get to my ... our ... rooms. We both know how we are ... or more per se how I am. We should get there before we don't get there at all." He said with another laugh, cause he knew full well that if they started out here they wouldn't make it to their rooms.

"Mmm.. so much for showing me around, hmm?" she asked with a grin and scoffed. "And you called Fandral the pervert," she teased as the two of them made their way down the corridor and down an adjacent hallway. This place was a little alcove off the major beaten paths of the palace, It was fairly open to the outside, the sky was black but covered with blankets of thick swirling supernovae. There were the golden pillars as there were in much of the other sections of the palace. This was a rounded room with a massive, oval fireplace in the middle of it. From here the room branched off into several other rooms.

Turning she glanced at him with a smile. "A fireplace? How cozy..." she quipped with a smirk, wrapping an arm around the small of his back to pull herself closer to him.

Loki smirked at her and kissed her lips. He snapped his fingers and the fire came alive with a small roar. "I believe you wanted to be shown around?" He asked. "Or did you have other things in mind?" He asked. To be rather honest, he was getting pretty tired, but he couldn't find it in himself to deny anything Freya wanted. If she wanted to be shown around, then that's what he would do. If she had ... other ... things in mind. Well then he wouldn't really be complaining about that either. In fact, he'd probably rather enjoy it.

Freya blushed when he kissed her, jumping slightly when the fireplace came on. She'd pulled herself close to him as the light from the fire licked at the walls. The heat immediately striking her face, she curled into him slightly. Freya felt bad, Loki had just had such a long day, and she supposed that even in order to be polite she should allow him to show her around, but...

"Oh damn it all... I'll see it eventually," she quipped before she threw her arms around Loki's neck, standing on the tips of her toes to place a heated, affectionate kiss on his lips. After a moment she stopped herself and blushed. "Goodness, though I am so self centred Loki... you've had such a tremendously long day," she said sadly, her hand caressing his cheek. "Perhaps you're better off to get some sleep?"

Loki smiled down at her. "That is entirely up to you my love." He said, his finger under her chin. "We shall do whatever it is you like to do. After all ... they don't expect us until late tomorrow." He said with another laugh and pulling her towards the bedroom. He pushed the door open and lead her inside. It was a rather large room with a large four poster bed. The room looked entirely different from the palace, though just as grand. Instead of the gold theme that the palace seemed to have, Loki seemed to enjoy more darker colours.

In the middle of the room against the wall, was a large black four poster bed, with a green blanket, but was oddly missing the draperies. The floor was bare polished marble, save for a carpet under and around the bed which was a mid toned moss colour. A large dark dresser with a mirror hanging over it to once side just beside another door that was closed. A wardrobe cupboard was to her left next to a large set of glass and wood double doors, the thin green drapes pulled open with silver hooks on the sides of the doors.

Looking up though, was the best part of the room. The room seemed to be enchanted to view the night sky, as if you where laying outside on a nice spring night.

"My mother enchanted it when I was young. In celebration of completing my first year at school." He said. "I always loved how you could see where the enchantment ends." He said pointing to the end of the room. "Like smoke broken through the image."

Freya's eyes scanned over the night sky as it seemed to move, projected on to the ceiling like some kind of mirage. Mouth agape, she watched as the stars appeared to flicker and sparkle like the actual sky. Shooting stars dotted the blackness of it, galaxies swirled, lighting the room into a dull blue glow which cast her skin into a milky white, and transforming her white dress into a pale blue hue. "How beautiful..." Freya had whispered, glancing over the sky.

Without really thinking about, Freya climbed upon the silky green blanket that had draped over the bed, and collapsed upon it, her arms resting over her head as if she truly had been laying in the fresh spring grass looking up at a tremendous night sky. Her large blue eyes hardly seemed as eyes right now, but two small mirrors that reflected the millions of tiny lights. "How lovely... you can just lay in bed and take in the view."

Loki smiled. The enchantment had been there for almost a thousand years, and had never wavered in its beauty. But Loki had far since become used to it by now, so instead he simply watched her. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress, her hair all done up, staring up at his ceiling with absolute awe. In his bed he might add. Loki smiled and moved onto the bed next to her. "It is beautiful." He said, not taking his eyes off of her. "But nowhere near as beautiful as you are." He whispered leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Would you like help out of your dress?" He whispered quietly. He didn't want to interrupt her, but it was getting dreadfully late. "I think you'd be a bit more comfortable."

She blushed, grinning slightly when his lips brushed her neck. Freya had always been complimented before, but somehow when Loki said such charming things to her, she quickly transformed into a rather large bowl of jelly. Grinning, she rolled over onto her stomach, the lacing of her corset exposed. A few of her curls had come loose and draped themselves over her cheek as she looked over her shoulder to offer him a smouldering glance. "By all means, you'd be doing me quite the service. I feel wrapped up like some kind of present or party favour." Propping her chin upon the palm of her hand she watched him to see exactly how he would choose to undress her.

Loki smiled and leaned over her, running his hands over her shoulders before going down to the laces. He gently pulled open the string, laying open mouthed kisses over her shoulder as he pulled the lace loose. It wasn't long before he had it open enough to remove but he couldn't do it while she was laying down. He watched her sit up and removed the rest of the corset.

"You're lovely, have I told you that?" He asked, leaning forward and kissing her. He slowly removed her dress piece by piece until she was bare before him. "Well ..." He said with a smirk. "This seems hardly fair." He said kissing her once more.

Kneeling before him, she grinned, her hands sliding up over his formal armour. "Hardly..." She said with a chuckle, "Now you see... a woman can get done up in laces and fabric, and be done with it." she said with a sigh, her hands slowly scouring over the hardened armour that covered most of his torso. "But you! This can hardly be very fun to get on, now can it?" she asked before leaning up to kiss him. Her eyes flashed open at her discovery, her hands resting upon two little buckles on either side of his armour. Carefully she slid them back, unfastening them. Almost immediately she could feel the entire top portion of his armour loosen. She grinned, a dark little chuckle escaping her. "Oh, what fun... it's like trying to solve a puzzle."

Loki nearly laughed. "Is it worth the prize inside?" He asked. "It's a lot easier to get off then it is to get on though, I guarantee. Not that I actually put it on myself. I have servants that do that ... I just know how to take it off. Would you like some help?" He asked kissing her forehead. "Or do you enjoy earning your prize so to speak?" He asked with another laugh.

"Well it, depends... you can either sit here and laugh at me while I fumble through it terribly, or..." she said, pausing as her nude form fell back against the pillows, her hands folded and resting over her stomach. "I could sit here and, and watch you do it well." Freya's grin was large and devilish as she crossed one of her creamy legs over the other, wiggling her toes slightly. She rolled her eyes and blew a large ringlet curl away from her face. "It really all comes down to what you would prefer, my love. You rather simply watch me? or you rather watch me, watch you?" Freya bit down on her pump lower before it popped out from her teeth into a slight pout.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is that how it's going to be?" He asked crawling over her, holding up his weight with his arms on either side of her. "And what if I'd like to watch you struggle with it hmm?" He asked kissing her before moving back up and unclasping his armour one piece at a time. The metal on his arms melted away into nothing before the metal on his chest came apart and faded away as well. It was easiest to remove it with magic. It would appear back on its stand where it belongs. Loki stood before her in nothing but a pair of pants, the metal from his boots melted away to join the armour. He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off.

"I'm sorry love ... Maybe I'll give you a better show when I'm wearing something a little easier to get off." He said with a laugh. "It's easier to get off with magic." He said shrugging and getting back onto the bed. He moved up and straddled her. "The pants however ..." He said smirking. "Are a bit easier to get off." He said fingering the opening but not actually opening them.

"Ah, see... these I'm a little more familiar with," she whispered and easily made quick of the fly and codpiece before she playfully sat up just long enough to shove him down into the mattress before she came tumbling down just a couple seconds after him, the two of them bouncing ever so slightly as they fell to its soft surface. Giggling, she kissed him softly upon the lips, slowly making her way down his chin, throat and chest, her hands curling around the top hem of his pants before helping him to slide out of them. Smirking she moved up to lay beside him, both of them stark nude now, cuddling with each other. "Now that's better, hmm?" she asked of him before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Loki snuggled up next to her and kicked his pants onto the floor. He'd have them cleaned tomorrow anyway. He smiled when she kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over them. "We should get some sleep. We'll have a big day tomorrow." He said. He hadn't put the fire out, but it would burn well into the morning, and was magically encased into the fire place, and was used to heat all of Loki's rooms. He settled down next to her, holding her to his naked body. "I love you." He said kissing her head.

Freya blinked a couple times, reaching up to delicately withdraw the silver headpiece that she'd forgotten she had on. Reaching over him, she placed it on a table beside his bed. With a large content sigh, she settled her head down upon his chest, pressing her nose against his skin and inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of him. She cooed softly when he felt his kiss, glancing up to him sleepily. Stretching up, she brought her lips up to meet his in a very gentle kiss. "And I love you..." she whispered kissing him once more before she rested her head on his chest once more, her hand resting upon it as well. "and how does it feel to have me in your home, and in your bed?" she asked quietly, her voice rife with sleep... but before she did drift off, she wanted his impression of her arrival to his chambers.

Loki smiled, his eyes closed. "I couldn't imagine it any other way." He said slowly drifting off to sleep.

(A/N - Chapter 13 Chapter 13 ... said to be an unlucky number but ... well it's Loki how "Unlucky" can it be? Ahem ... ahem ... hmm ... anyway ... lol please R&R I'm loving all the reviews keep em coming :D))


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XVIII

Volstagg sat at the table surrounded by his friends and his wife. The warriors three and Lady Sif, Thor and his parents. It was a small gathering, but he was sure that's the way Loki would like it to be. The small dinner they were holding was at Volstagg and his wife Gudrun's home. It wasn't very big by Asgard's standards and was rather cluttered with random things both Volstagg and Gudrun had collected over the years. It was cluttered, but warm and homey. Volstagg looked to Thor inquisitively.

"Where is your brother and his future wife?" He asked Thor. "It's not like him to be late for his own party." He said with a laugh.

Freya sighed as she pulled herself up onto a large white horse, having opted out of more formal attire into a pair of tan riding pants and a fitted white jacket with gold embellishments on the shoulders and a violet cape. "I don't do it intentionally!" she said to him with a rather large pout. "Being late is just something that people have come to expect from me. I usually take a few extra minutes getting ready is all... it's not like I'm trying to be tardy or distasteful," she said, trying to excuse herself. Her horse walked around in a circle so that she could face him. Smiling, she gave him an innocent look, "You're not mad are you? I'll try harder to be more punctual from now on... I just never know how long it's going to take me to get ready, and it always ends up taking longer than I expected."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I hope you don't make a habit of it. It's expected of me to be on time to social functions, it wouldn't look good to have my wife keep me late." He said with a smirk, knowing full well he had been late to many a social function. Mostly from distraction from his potions and magic and getting caught up with his studies. "We best make haste before Volstagg decides to eat all the food before we even get there." He said with a laugh. He didn't really think Volstagg would do that, and no doubt they were already wondering where they were at this point. But they wouldn't be too late. Well ... too late by Loki's standards

"Mmm... well then it gives me a chance to see how competitive my fiancé is..." she said with a snide grin, as she guided her horse to trot around him in an arrogant display before she hit the reins on the bridle, the animal sprinting off into a full gallop. "Giving me a head start are you?" she called back to him in a joking tone. Though her horse was one of the stables finer creatures, she knew that Loki's steed was far more refined in its lineage and training. Secretly she hoped that he wouldn't take her little game too seriously, knowing that without a doubt, Loki could whip her into his dust in just a few seconds.

"I figured it only fair!" He yelled after her with a laugh, waiting a few more seconds before rearing his black horse and kicking it into a full run. He quickly caught up with her and he grinned at her as he rode along side of her. "Are you sure you wish to play this game Milady?" He asked, both gentlemanly and mischievously.

She lifted a brow at him and smirked. "No, but are you happy it got me to move a little faster?" she asked before bearing a large smile. "I haven't ridden horse back in years. Why would I when I could fly to all the realms in a heartbeat?" Though she knew there was no possible way that she could win a race against him, she was more than happy to ride alongside him. "Good to know that you're competitive enough to want to win against a woman... let alone your own wife," she teased him with a tiny giggle as their horses slowed their paces, but only slightly. Freya still felt terrible for being late and did want to arrive shortly.

"Oh, I'd have let you win. Just so I can brag about how good my wife is." He said laughing all the harder. "I wouldn't think myself any less of a man, and I really don't care what others think of me. Not really." He could see Volstagg's home not far away. They would arrive any moment at the speed they were going at. "When was the last time you've been to a "Volstagg feast"?" He asked. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Are you kidding?" she hollered to him excitedly, "I've been eating an embarrassing amount recently thanks your son," she told him as the two of them slowed to a trot upon approaching the house. "I'm interested in seeing if even Volstagg can break my stride," she teased, although there was no way she could have been anywhere close to the truth. Volstagg could probably clear out a flock of lamb in a single sitting. "But it has been a while since I've visited and I am looking forward to seeing the two of them again. I do miss his wife's cooking. Unfortunately for you, yours will not be as skilled in the same department."

"I am sure she is skilled in other ways." He said with a laugh as they finally arrived. He dismounted his horse and moved to help her off of hers. Once she was down he kissed her softly. "I'll bring the horses around to the stable. I'll meet you inside."

Freya smiled and handed him the reigns to her horse's bridle, watching him go for a few seconds before she found her way toward Volstagg's abode. Standing in the doorway, she slowly edged the door open, peaking her head inside to the people who had been eagerly awaiting their arrival. "I feel terrible, I truly do. I told Loki that if he's going to want to take me anywhere then he's going to have to tell me that the event begins at least a half hour sooner than it actually does." The entire place smelled wonderful, and looked exactly as she remembered. This place was incredibly comfortable and warm compared to some of the more formal dwellings in Asgard.

Sif grinned as she walked to Freya gently placed a hand behind her back to motion her toward the table. "All of Asgard knows you to be fashionably late for nearly anything... though, I suppose Loki might not have considered that."

Thor chuckled as he sat casually at the table. "Loki's not one to arrive on time for everything himself. Between the two of them, we'll be lucky if we ever see them on time."

Freya raised a brow, grinning in reflection of Loki's earlier comments about her tardiness. "Oh, is that so?" she asked them as if they'd divulged some great secret.

"Is what so?" Loki asked as he stepped into the room. He looked around at everyone, seeing that he was the last to arrive. He clapped his brother on the shoulder as he passed him before pulling out a seat for his wife as he usually did. "I'm sorry we're late. Someone couldn't decide on what to wear. And this time it wasn't me." He said with a bit of a laugh. There had been many jokes circling around the palace about why Loki was often late. One of the more popular ones was he was more like a woman, and could never decide on what to wear.

"Yes well, at least I know I'm not the only one who's guilty of being late," she said to him with a smirk, "Or... so I've been told," she explained and gestured to Thor as she sat down in the chair Loki has pulled out for her.

Thor had on a cheeky smile as his thick finger traced the lip of his glass of mead. "I sure hope you didn't give her any grief about it this time Loki. I could tell the story as to how you were actually late for my 'almost' inauguration as King of Asgard because your helmet wasn't shiny enough," he threatened jokingly with a hardy laugh.

Freya just patted poor Loki on the shoulder as he took a seat next to her. "Oh, well... he can tease me for being late all he wants. It's really the only thing I'm certain he'll let me get away with," She said before winking at him playfully.

"Only because I'll probably be the cause more than you." He said before turning to Thor. "And it wasn't that my helmet wasn't shiny enough ... it had a mark on it ..." He said before thanking Gadrun for his wine. "That's more than excusable for being 'Almost' late ... besides ... I arrived only moments after you did and we hadn't even entered the ceremony yet."

"Now see if it had been something that important I would have been early," Freya teased Loki and nudged him slightly with her elbow, before leaning over to kiss his cheek as if you offer an apology for her little joke. "Now, if I might ask, exactly what do you plan on doing with my husband tonight? The last thing I need is to be taking care of him all night once again. I did that for nearly a week straight and I've hardly paid off my sleep debt," she confessed while speaking to Thor.

Thor on the other hand still had on his wily smile. "Oh, there are a number of traditions that beg for our attention. Most of them revolving around massive quantities of alcohol and ogling beautiful women without emotion or forethought."

"Thor!" Sif called out, looking at him wide-eyed. "You can't tell his future wife that he's going to be looking at strange women! That's a little uncalled for."

Freya waved off Sif's concern. "Oh, I'm not entirely worried. The sweet part is that he appears so completely enamoured with me right now that the thought is probably more appalling to him that it is to me." Giggling, she draped one forearm over Loki's shoulder, giving him a convinced look. "Besides, there's no real reason for my jealousy, is there dear?" she asked with a bit of a grin.

He looked at Thor with a grin as his wife spoke. He waited until she finished before taking a sip of his wine and speaking. "I don't know. There are a few nice looking girls out there." He said a little too seriously. Though he was actually jesting. "Besides, we're not married yet." This he said a bit more jokingly. There wasn't any way he'd do anything with another girl. He wasn't the greatest man in all of Asgard, and he certainly wasn't nice either ... but he would never cheat on his own wife.

"Loki..." Sif sighed as Freya raised her eyebrows at his gall.

"Is that so?" she chuckled, and though she knew he had been kidding with her, the trick was to make him believe as though she took it seriously. "Well, you know the same could more than easily be said about the men of Asgard," she said bringing some of her hair from over her shoulder and twisted the end of it, glancing across the table to give Fandral her very best pair of bedroom eyes. "I'm sure if you're so convinced that you could find some way to preoccupy yourself then do you think the same could be said about me, hmmm?" she asked, winking at Fandral who nearly spat out his mead, offering Loki an apologetic glance.

Loki immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss, not really caring who was in the room. After a few moments he pulled back with a smirk. "Think you, you could find someone better?" He asked with a laugh. "Besides ... I'm sure Fandral enjoys his testicles where they are." He said, before turning to Fandral, a complete serious look on his face. He leaned on his elbow and pointed a finger at him. "I find out you've touched her in any way ... you'll find your testicles relocated onto your chin." He said, smiling with a wink.

Fandral heavily swallowed the mouthful of mead that he'd nearly spit out just a few seconds ago, coughing as though he'd still might have choked on it. Freya sat blushing brightly in her chair after Loki had kissed her, and it sent Thor off into a large fit of laughter.

"Alright, well then, let's get this engagement feast on the road. The sooner we begin the sooner I can return by hilariously inebriated brother back to his darling Fiancé to nurse his hangover," he announced. Gadrun had produced the most immaculate of feasts for them that night. Everything from whole roasted wild boar, mounts of garden fresh roasted vegetables, and some of the finest Asgardian wine. And while it tempted Freya tremendously, she stayed away from it and stuck to some of Gadrun's meat pies and roasted peppers, eating nowhere near as much as she'd told Loki she would. Volstagg on the other hand was a different story.

Thor seemed hell bent on getting his brother started early, and continuously made sure that he always had his glass full of something. It was enough to send both Freya and Sif's eyes rolling. "I don't care how much you give him to drink," Freya had started, pointing at Thor in very much the same way Loki had pointed at Fandral, "But I don't want him sick by the time he comes home."

Volstagg laughed loudly. "Don't worry ... I'm sure Thor will make sure Loki gets sick before he comes home." He said with a laugh. "Though eat up, eat up! No good drinking on an empty stomach!" He said as Loki picked at his food as he usually did. Loki was never one to eat much, which was probably why he weighed so little.

Frigga smiled at Freya. "I'm sure they will bring him home in decent condition. Thor has always been protective of his brother. He'd never allow anything to come of him. And I'm sure he doesn't want to put you out too much after they come home." She said, gently placing her hand on Freya's.

"Of course! What do you take me for? Some rampant party animal?" Thor asked of Freya, knowing that he did have a reputation for jumping head first into any kind of celebration, though not quite as avidly at Volstagg. "Maybe in my younger years, but I'll take good care of him, you have my word."

Freya grinned across the table at Thor as she shook her head, before glancing to his Mother. "I have the utmost of faith in both your sons." she said to put her soon to be mother-in-law at ease.

"And you!" she said turning to Loki, placing her hand on his before giving it a squeeze, "You're to go out, and have a good time, and not worry about anything. Please?" she asked as though she knew the very idea of it was futile.

Loki smiled. "Mmm ... I'm not sure my idea of fun is such a good idea." He said with a laugh before Thor cuffed him over the head.

"None of that tonight!" Thor said with a laugh. "No magic, no tricks. It's all about going out with your friends, getting drunk off your ass ... and having a grand ol' time."

"Get drunk off your ass?" Loki asked. "Did you pick that one up from Erik I wonder?" He said laughing again as Fandral still sat uncomfortably across from the table. No doubt wondering if he should even be going to Loki's so called, party.

Freya stole a glance from Fandral out of the corner of her eye and suddenly felt a little guilty. Freya had her own type of magic as well, though it wasn't quite as obvious as Loki's fireworks or duplication. She was able to read people's emotions, and it didn't take much to realize that he'd made himself the odd man out by exhibiting his affection for her at such an inopportune time, affection that until recently she hadn't know had existed. She smiled softly only her eyes peering up at him. "Fandral," she said rather softly, though certainly enough to capture his attention.

His apprehensive look melted away when she called to him, and he turned to regard her with a forced smile. "My Lady?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone, inquisitive as to exactly why she'd called upon him.

"I'd appreciate it very much if in your efforts to have a good time if you too would keep a watchful eye on Loki. Not that I don't trust him, but two sets of eyes are always better than one," she told him with a faint smile. "I'm sure you'll do your best to keep the ladies out of his way so that I won't be jealous?" Freya asked and felt a little better once Fandral had offered her a satisfied smile of acceptance.

"Gladly. You have my word," he said with a wry smile. "And if he gets out of hand I'm sure to be the first to remind him that there's no use looking for a cheap meal when you have most exquisite cuts of lamb waiting for you at home."

This caused Freya to laugh before she nudged Loki playfully. "You see that? I have eyes everywhere! There will be no getting away from me now," she teased.

Loki looked quite offended. "And why exactly would I be wanting to get away from you dear?" He asked. "If I do recall it was me that had asked you to marry me was it not?"

"Loki, hurry up and finish your meal!" Thor demanded interrupting them. "We have fun to attend to!" He said before Volstagg slammed his hand onto the table again, making every plate, cup, glass and bowl shake, the table groaning with protest.

"And drink!" He said in his booming voice making Loki nearly jump out of his chair. Loki looked at Volstagg and shook his hand to shake off the liquid that had spilled from his cup. He picked up a nearby cloth and whipped off his hand. He leaned towards Freya and whispered.

"Something tells me they'll be enjoying this more than I will. I think I may need to get drunk just to get through it." He said with another laugh.

Freya waved Loki closer to her and pulled him in for a small kiss. "Go. Have fun. Stop being such a worrywart and relax! They want to show you a good time so let them. And if I hear that you didn't have fun, I'll send you out every night between now and the wedding until you get it right." she threatened with a large smile before kissing him again. "Now all of you should get going. I'll stay here to help clean up and I'll be waiting for you back at home once you're ready for bed," She said and gave him a quick, flirtatious glance before she motioned to the door. "Now, don't keep me waiting up too long, alright?" she asked in a whisper that only Loki would hear.

Loki nearly laughed at that. "Knowing my brother, perhaps you shouldn't wait up." He said, laughter in his eyes before he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I'll be fine. I'll have fun, I'll be home at a decent hour."

"Oh, Loki's already got the leash on!" Fandral said with a hoot. One glare from Loki silenced him immediately. Loki raised his hand to Fandral's face making the man flinch and cover his face with his arms. "I was kidding! I was kidding!"

Reaching under the table, Freya reached out and pinched Loki's thigh ever so slightly. "Be nice," she whispered after she'd leaned in to him before her hand discreetly moved a little further up his thigh. "Now go, before I take you home instead," she whispered and gave him a look that expressed that she sorely meant it. Reaching out she took a fig from off the platter and kept her eyes on Loki as she delicately sliced it in half.

Thor watched the two of them for a moment before he placed down his glass he'd been drinking from. "Alright, enough of this. It was a lovely meal, but I believe that I'm going to have to limit myself to the consumption of fluids for the rest of the night. Also, I fear that if I don't do something to separate these lovebirds then we might be celebrating Loki's nuptials without him."

Loki rolled his eyes and stood from the table. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious as always." He said giving Gadrun a slight hug as he made his way to the door after his brother. He turned to Freya and bowed with dramatic flair. "I shall be home promptly." He said once again kissing her hand and turning towards the door again. He gave Fandral a playful push away from the door and stepped out before him.

Freya sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched the lot of them turn and walk out the door. Glancing back over the table she gave the remaining guests a wry smile. "Well, this should get interesting..."

((A/N – Bit of a short chapter I know, but we got a nice LONG chapter coming up next Monday. As always, please R&R. Still loving all the reviews.))


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

The next day Freya stood on a short round pedestal in front of a large bank of bay mirrors, one of the royal stylists carefully pinning fabric onto the delicate bodice of a dress Freya had been staring at very critically for nearly the last hour. The décolletage pressed her breasts a little more than she thought was appropriate, but it exposed her feminine collarbone and neck, which was something about the dress she found incredibly appealing.

She'd been spending the afternoon with Frigga, and had decided to go over the details of their wedding arrangements. Having nearly been late after waking up so late in the day, Freya had hardly had the time to kiss the still sleeping Loki goodbye as she slipped into a fairly casual dressing gown.

"I understand that all of this is of a second nature to you, my Lady. Loki and I deeply appreciate all your help, but I don't wish for you to work yourself into exhaustion. You've done so much for us already. It'll be impossible to repay all your kindness," Freya told her in an apologetic tone as she watched Frigga's form in the mirror before turning to gaze back at her. "Is there anything I can do to assist you in anyway?" she asked, hoping that Frigga hadn't taken care of everything just yet.

Frigga smiled from her seat on a couch behind her, watching as the stylist moved around Freya with precise and practiced hands. "Oh not to worry. There is still plenty to do before Friday, and not nearly enough time to do it in. But I'm sure we have enough ... help ... to handle it all. It'll be perfect, I promise." She said smiling. "After all ... this is my son's wedding. Loki's the first of my children to get married. Of course I'd be excited about it. He's quite a bit young but ... I am happy for you both." She said sincerely.

Freya's eyebrows piqued at Frigga's comment about Loki's age. In truth, she wasn't much older than Loki; maybe only by a few centuries, but there appeared to be common consensus among many of the older Gods that getting married and having children at such a young age was as close to ludicrous as a God was libel to get, particularly in considering that there was absolutely no rush to do so when you had an eternity. She might have been insulted by Frigga's comment, and had it not been for Freya's wisdom for her relatively young age, she might not have found a way to lend repose to the happy, and yet worrisome mother. "A part of my heart feels terribly... that perhaps we should have waited quite a bit longer... but at this point, I think I have a pretty solid handle on the length of eternity, and it just..." she smiled softly looking back into the mirror, a soft blush on her cheeks, "...it just didn't seem long enough." She knew the romantic in Frigga could appreciate that. "So, what kind of attendance are we looking at?" Freya asked her as she peered back into the mirror.

Frigga smiled sympathetically, knowing full well that Freya was hoping for a small wedding. "Loki is a Prince Freya. And you are marrying into the Royal family." She said simply, her smile never wavering. "How large do you think the attendance will be?" She asked not harshly, but smoothly. Almost teasingly. "It will be a rather large wedding as Odin has instructed as part of Loki's ... redemption so to speak. Though it would be a large wedding either way. As will Thor's one day."

Freya grew stern faced when she heard Frigga mention the size of the wedding attendance. "You've known me for some time, my Queen. You know fully that I take no issue with being the centre of attention. However, I can't help but wonder exactly how your son will feel. While he is making strides to redeem himself, he is worried about what those of Odin's council will think of him and of my marriage to him. He's nearly already rushed to defend my honour once before... and prying eyes during his own wedding won't save him from having to succeed at it this time." she said stressing her eyebrows together and turning back to her once more. "I care not what people think of me, but Loki takes it all into deep consideration. There are those who will not approve of this marriage, and some will without a doubt be in attendance, I imagine?" she asked with a bit of a sigh. "Just as Loki seeks to protect me, I would very much like to protect him as much as I can." Freya was trying to very best to remain regal about the situation, but if their dinner in the great hall was any indication of what everyone would think of the two as a married couple, then she'd see to it herself that she protected him.

"I understand your worry. I have the same ... But Odin requested that they be in attendance so that they may witness that you are doing this of your own accord. They seem to think that if they watch you closely enough, they will catch Loki's spell or trickery. That you may slip up. I'm afraid it's not him I am worried about, so much as you." She said sadly. She feared for her son of course. But she now feared for her daughter-in-law as well. "But I promise, the wedding will go down without a hitch. It will all be fine. Loki is used to the prodigal of royal life, and know that this wedding will be large. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's preparing for it as we speak. He is ever clever and he will know how to get through another night."

"Well then, by all means, my good Lady... let them watch," she said with a large sigh, lifting her chin as she peered into the mirror. "I'll do absolutely anything I can to prove that my love for your son in genuine. There is no trickery, no magic... Sometimes I feel as though I'm the one who's bewitched him. I feel so completely awestruck that I have done something to deserve such sweetness from a man," she said before graciously nodding to the stylist who motioned her toward the mirrors, signalling that she'd completed the dress. While Freya was giving it one more good look over, the stylist moved over to a stone mannequin, fluffing and removing a long sheer veil from off of its head. It wasn't more than a minute before a delicate veil had been placed at the crown of her head using a diamond edged comb, a small bit of white mesh reaching to faintly cover her feminine eyes. "Do you think this will find the approval of your husband's court?" she asked referring to the dress, turning to look at her soon-to-be mother-in-law

Frigga smiled. "Something tells me their opinion matters not to either of you. What you should be asking, is will it find the approval of YOUR husband." She said accentuating the 'your'. "And I'm sure he'll approve of anything you wear. I've honestly never seen my son more infatuated with anything. Other than his magic of course. You may have a bit of competition there I'm afraid. He tends to obsess over his text books and magic. Though competition against a hobby or profession, is much easier than competition against another woman." She said. "I've never seen Loki take an interest in a woman, other than you ... so in my opinion, I'd say you have no fear there."

Freya chuckled to herself and nodded her head from side to side. "I would much prefer a man who finds his hobby in intellectual pursuits than that of pursuing women. Seeing how intelligent Loki has proven himself to be I should hope and pray that another woman is something that I don't need to worry about... and I think I can hold my own against a text book. Though, if I ever lose that battle, you may find that I've come to cry in your lap," she teased with a rather large smile and moved her hands slowly over the bodice of the dress. More than anyone else, she hoped Loki loved it. She looked so forward to seeing his expression as she walked toward him wearing it. "I think he'll love it... I hope that he does."

"I'm sure he will." Frigga said with a smile. "What would you like to do next? As I said there is still plenty to do ... and it is your wedding after all." She said moving to Freya to help undo the back of the dress so that she may change back into her more casual wear.

Freya smiled softly as she delicately pulled the comb and veil from her hair, turning to look back over her shoulder to Frigga. "Perhaps you could show me the set up we have for the reception, and then from there we can take a look at bridesmaid dresses?" she asked, with a smile and a nod, unable to think of who better to be planning a wedding with. "Then I might have to brainstorm with Loki exactly how it is we could go about thanking you in some way," she said with a coy grin as she stepped off the pedestal.

Freya stood in the large common area of Loki's suite, the fireplace raging behind him as he sat clearly displeased. "It's a tradition. And if there's one thing I've learned that the council is a large fan of, it's upholding tradition. I don't want to say that I'm doing it to put on an airs for obedience, but I don't want anyone to be disappointed, or give them another reason to believe that you've used some magic spell, or some elixir on me or something ridiculous like that." She took a couple steps toward him and placed her hand gently on his cheek, sighing softly "It breaks my heart to leave you here on the eve of our wedding... If I had it my way, I'd never leave your side. You must know that," she said in hopes that perhaps he wouldn't be in too foul a mood.

Loki sat in his usual wing backed chair, his right arm gripping the arm rest, his chin resting on the other, propped up by his elbow on the other arm rest. He sat slouched in his displeasure of her leaving him. He glared at her for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Wasn't aware you where such for tradition. Are you sure you aren't ... tying up loose ends before you're hitched to me?" He asked, a sneer marring his usually beautiful face.

"Oh yes..." she chided him jokingly, "You see I've fallen dreadfully behind on writing all those heartbreakingly sad letters of goodbye to all those men who wished to have me for their own," she told him and then raised a brow as if to ask him if his concern was truly serious. "Are you kidding? There are no loose ends, other than signing over the deed to my heart in your name," she confessed to him, hoping it would melt his frozen exterior.

"My Love... listen to me," she said and slid onto his lap, her arms pulling him out of his slouching position, offering him her sweetest, most affectionate glance. "Loki... wild horses could never drive me away from you. Particularly permanently. It's one night, and I'm doing it to prove to those old goats that the only thing that ties us to one another is love, and not some kind of mischievous magic." Freya gave him a rather large pout, "please don't be cross with me... nothing could shatter my poor heart into more than a million pieces other than the thought of you being angry with me."

Loki glance up at her. "How about I come visit you. I can get there without anyone knowing." He said mischievously. "One night is one night to long!" He said, honestly upset that she was leaving. Though why he was unsure. He knew she wouldn't be too far away, and it would give him some time to brush up on his research and his studies, brush up on the magic he hadn't been using as of late.

Tracing a finger down his cheek, Freya tweaked his chin once her hand got there and she looked into his sweet, sad eyes. "What is this sweetness I've uncovered in you, hmmm? A mere month ago you were filled with such anger, and now look at you. You can hardly bare to spend a night away from me... I fail to believe that loving one person could uncover such loveliness in one man. You've taught me so much, Loki... you truly have. I don't deserve your sweetness," she whispered to him and cupped his face with both her hands. "I wonder if I'll even be able to keep away from you for the night. Perhaps I should think of it as a final test of my will, hmm?" she asked and then pulled herself in for a very gently, airy kiss.

"Or perhaps you should just not go." He said wickedly. "Stay here with me. No one would be the wiser. You could just say you went. It's not like anyone watching us sleep." He said still rather annoyed by this whole idea.

"Would you never forgive me if I said that we should at least try?" she asked him and bit down upon her bottom lip, offering him a doe-eyed glance in hopes that he'd be forgiving enough to let her go... Though she had half a mind to stay when she considered the way he was acting, she wanted nothing more than to sit here in his arms like this.

"I'd forgive you anything short of sleeping with another man ..." He said. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." And not like it he would. He'd remain at home sulking more than likely. He'd try to read or distract himself somehow. But he knew his thoughts would keep going back to her.

She sighed softly as she stood from his lap, and as she watched him, her heart quietly broke. Be damned with tradition, she wanted to stay. This would mark the first and final time in her relationship that she would ever put on an airs to satisfy the old Gods. "If it makes you feel any better, I fail to believe that I'd ever find pleasure in another man's touch," she told him with a faint smile. "And I know... with all my heart, that the only person on my mind tonight will be you," she confessed and appeared to reach into thin air, withdrawing her falcon feathered cloak. Freya often did little things like this to remind Loki he wasn't the only one who could use magic, although her forms of it were rather simple. Feathers stretched down her arms, and ruffled against him as she leaned down to steal a passionate kiss from him. "I love you dearly. You know this of course?" she asked in hopes that the circumstances did not change his affection.

Loki smiled softly and nodded, kissing her back. "I love as you well." He said before kissing her nose. "Be careful okay?" He said rubbing his hand over her stomach. "I know I can't protect you all the time, and I know your capable of taking care of yourself but ... I worry still."

She smiled and nodded. Unless she was around Loki, she found herself increasingly protective of her body. Once he'd placed his hand over her stomach, she moved her hand to drape it over his. "Of course, dear. Within just a few seconds I'll be back and the temple, and the Valkyries will be with me. Then tomorrow I'll be back, and you'll give me what's sure to be one of the best days of my life." she whispered to him before kissing him once more. "I will miss you tremendously."

Loki sighed and nodded. "Leave. Before I don't let you." He said with a bit of a smirk. "If you stay, I may have to chain you to my bed to keep you there for the night. Best leave before that temptation becomes too strong for me to contain." He said kissing her again and giving her a light hug. "I shall see you tomorrow, and tomorrow night, we shall go to bed as husband and wife." He said rubbing his nose against hers.

Freya sighed softly with a smile, rubbing her nose against his, her eyes closed as she drew in a large breath, relishing in the scent of him... a scent she'd spent the last several days basking in. She didn't know how she'd survive the night without it. She knew he was right. If she didn't take a breath and leave now, she knew that she'd allow herself to stay. While the tradition might have been silly and infuriating for the two of them, Freya gave him one last kiss before she disappeared as if she'd never really been there at all.

Loki sighed as she left him alone by the fire place. "Bye." He whispered before slowly moving over to his desk. He supposed he could catch up on his magic and his studies as he had said. But it all just seemed so boring ... almost like he didn't want to do any of it. He contemplated going to Freya's but he had promised he would be good for tonight and leave her alone. And he would. He heaved another sigh and flipped a large tomb open in front of him, going over the intricate symbols and words, most of which he had memorized and could perform off by heart without so much as whispering the incantation, other he still had yet to learn. It was the ones he had yet to learn that he focused his mind on to keep himself busy, but throughout the night, he had found that he had not made any progress on a single one.

Loki's suite was silent as Odin's golden robes swept over the tiled floor. Perhaps it might have been a little more lively if Freya had been here... but he'd known that she had left for the evening before their wedding. He'd come to see how his lonely son was fairing without her. The two had been almost inseparable since they'd come back from Midgard, it caused Odin to reflect on how he would feel if he'd been separated from Frigga. He was quiet for a moment before his voice rang out, to call his son's attention to him. "Does a busy groom have time for an old man?" he asked with softness in his voice, "or perhaps he'd appreciate it if he was left to his sorrows without his lovely bride."

Loki sighed at the sound of his father's voice. He had spent that last hour or so reading sentences over multiple times, not to memorize them, but because his mind would not process what any of it meant. He closed the book with a snap and flung it onto the large slanted wooden desk. The book hit the desk with a thud and slid down until it is the small wooden stop at the bottom. "Of course I have time father. It's not like I can concentrate on anything else." He said sitting back in his chair before turning it to face his father.

Odin smiled knowingly, taking a few steps toward his son who sat forlorn at his desk. "You miss her... That's a good thing. If you didn't, one might question exactly how fond your heart was for her in the first place. The curse of a man is that with a good woman, he cannot concentrate when she is around, and he cannot concentrate when she is gone. It's a blessing and a curse I suppose," he joked, though it was most certainly true, particularly in the case of young love as the two of them had, not to mention that their relationship was still in its fledgling stages. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" the old king asked his son, still standing several feet away from him.

Loki sighed again and looked down at his hands that rested in his lap. "I am but ... father ..." He paused not really knowing how to continue. He looked up at him, his eyes wide and fearful. "Do you think I am doing the right thing?" He asked. "I don't mean for me, I mean for her. We've both been told many times that we are too young to marry and I know that and she knows that and we're both alright with that but ... You know me." Loki said. "I've told her many times I'm not a kind person. I change when I'm around her and become one but ... I fear that I may not always ..." He looked back down at his hands and shook his head. "What if I accidentally hurt her? Or our son? What if I don't realize I have until it's too late? I ... I don't want to bring her into my life just to hurt her ... though if I leave now I know I will hurt her anyway." He looked up at his father again, tears brimming in his eyes. "I feel almost as if no matter what I do, she will wind up hurt by my actions. And I have no control over it."

Odin watched with a sympathetic eye as his son voiced his concerns to him. Normally he would chalk up his doubts to a case of cold feet, something most men experience before their wedding day, by Loki's fears were legitimate. Odin himself knew that Loki was capable of terrible things... things that no husband should expose their loving wife to. However, he'd seen a drastic change in Loki over the last week or so... Freya had softened something in him. "Loki... having fears about the future of your marriage is something every man faces when he has chosen to take a wife," he explained and took a breath before walking a few more paces toward his son, sitting along with him on bench before his work table. "Often, women are smart enough to know they cannot change a man, but without them realizing it... they do change us, their love changes us. You will know no greater love than the love you have for your wife and children. Trust me... of this I know. A young man's heart is reckless, and yours has always been." Here Odin smiled and chuckled, "You're notorious for picking fights... but what you need now Loki is not a battlefield, but a place to rest your heart... and Freya is offering you that place. Allow yourself to be consumed by her love for you... and you will have nothing to fear. A good woman makes you want to be a better man... and perhaps you will be, but you must try to find that out for yourself."

"I know Freya has changed me father, and I have no doubt that she will continue to do so. But ... It's almost as like I'm two different people now. Like I'm someone else entirely around her than I am around with others. What if the wrong person comes home one night?" He asked looking at his father. "I can't control who I am, I am who I am and even though she is changing me ... there is still that risk that it won't always be so."

Odin placed a gentle hand on his son's back to soothe him, a knowing grin on his face, "Loki... I more than anyone else knows what kind of a God you can be sometimes. But there comes a time in everyone's life where they look back at the person they were, and realize that they have changed, admit to themselves that they are nothing like they were. You will always be the God of Mischief, but that is no akin to being a bad man. After everything you've been through, and after everything Freya has done for you, I think some day, you will be able to look back upon the person you were and know that you have changed." He paused and grinned slightly to him, hoping to put him at ease, "I watch the way you look at her, I hear the way you speak of her, I see now how despondent you are without her... and I know in my heart that you would never allow any harm to come to her and your child, whether it was by you or anyone else. Hold on to your instinct to protect her, no matter what the cost."

Loki almost flinched at his father's hand touching him but refrained from moving. It was only his father after all. He had proven that he would not harm him. His punishment was much more civil than that and much more thought out. No doubt due to the fact that his father had suffered through enough pain from his fall.

"I shall try my best ..." He said, still not completely convinced that he'd be able to do so. He had no doubt he would protect her and their son from anything else, but ... it took some strong will to protect someone against yourself. And Loki wasn't all too sure he had that will.

Odin heard the lack of confidence in Loki's voice and drew in a deep breath, standing from where he'd been seated with his son. "Or... you know, if you truly don't trust yourself around her, if she hasn't proven to you at this point that you are worthy of her love... then perhaps it's best if you let her go. Freya truly is a beautiful woman... I'm sure she'd get over it quickly enough." Odin's words were so casual, he knew that it would elicit some kind of a response from Loki... hopefully a defensive one. If he loved her just as much as he claimed to, then he would have to prove himself a better man before he was fit to marry her... proof not to Odin, but to himself. "Fandral is always available to catch her fall... and unlike you, who may be capable of doing some actual damage, Fandral is relatively harmless... Freya is after all much more powerful than you, or anyone else in Asgard believes her to be. She must think pretty highly of herself if she thinks she's strong enough to deal with you." He knew he was being rather harsh... but this was the tough love that Odin had become famous for. Hopefully Loki would hear him out long enough for him to see the point.

Loki looked up at his father, disgusted that he would even suggest such a thing. He looked hurt and betrayed that his father even said that. "How dare you ..." Loki said. "I asked you for help and your suggestion is to give up? I thought you wanted me to change! Not remain the man I was!" Loki stood up quickly, his chair falling backwards with a loud clatter. He turned away from his father unable to look at him in fear that he may do something stupid.

"Ah! so then you do believe yourself man enough to be with her!" he called out as if Loki's sheer disgust at the idea proved something, though he knew it didn't. "What truly matters is not what I think, or even what Freya thinks, but what you think of yourself, Loki..." He tried to explain, in hopes that it would explain his reasoning for being so harsh. "Someone who can control himself enough to care for his wife and children has enough pride to call himself a man. You're a smart boy Loki... but this is not magic, or spells, or anything else that you can learn in a book. Raising children, having a wife... these things require patience. All I'm trying to say to you is that if you truly love Freya as much as you say you do then you will have absolutely nothing to fear..." he paused and looked back at Loki... hoping that he'd absorbed the lesson. "I don't think either Freya or your son have anything to worry about."

Loki looked down a moment, taking in what his father was saying. He turned to Odin, looking more vulnerable than he had ever had. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" He asked. "I know his birth wasn't intentional ... I'm sure mine wasn't either ... but ... I want to be a good father to him. And I mean no offense when I say this, but I haven't had the greatest of role models."

Loki..." he said rather quietly, a gentle smile still on his face, "every child requires a different set of parents. With any luck, if you end up having more than one child with Freya, you'll see that. Would you have ever listened to me if I sat around and patted your back, cradled you and told that that everything was going to be alright?" he asked and raised a brow. "You were enough of a daydreamer as it was, and I took it upon myself to teach you about reality... which at not always the kindest of lessons to teach your children. Life is hard and cruel, but it can be magical, beautiful... Raising you the way I did was not easy on either of us, but you are intelligent, you are sensitive, and you are strong willed, and I couldn't ask for anything more in a son." He took a few steps toward Loki and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "You will be a wonderful father, because your love is true. I can see that... your son may not always like you, or agree with you... but you will love him with all your heart. And with any luck... when he gets older, and you match wits with him, you will come to me, and you'll be able to see how much it is that I truly loved you as my own, whether you were intentional or not," he said patting the young God's shoulder.

Loki nodded and looked up at his father. "I hope you're right. And I know I won't always get along with him, I will agree with that. But I hope I am at least a good role model for him. Well ... as best of a role model as I can be." He said with a slight smirk, knowing full well that he would teach his son the fine art of mischief making, and how much fun it is to pick on Fandral in particular. "I should get some sleep though ... big day and all." He said. He was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep alone but ... it didn't hurt to at least try. He wasn't a stranger to sleepless nights, and he had no doubt that he'd be having another one.

Odin nodded to him and patted his shoulder once more. "You do have a big day tomorrow," he started, before taking a large breath, giving him one more nod, "Get some sleep, and try not to cry tomorrow, will you? You'll have your mother in tears otherwise," he teased before walking out toward the main hall of Loki's suite, turning to glance at him over his shoulder. "G'night..." he said hardly above a whisper, turning once more and walking back down the corridor from where he came.

Loki nodded to him as he left and muttered a quiet 'good-night' before moving into his main bedroom. He looked up the ceiling staring at it for a long while before an idea popped into his head. He smirked to himself before getting back up and moving to his desk again. He wrote a quick, brief letter before calling on one of the many servants. Once the small female servant arrived he handed her the piece of paper.

The woman looked at it a moment, confused, unsure of how to proceed. "Your Majesty ... how would you like ..."

"Any way you think is best." He said, knowing full well he didn't know much of such matters. "Make it extravagant, but safe of course." He said with a smile. The servant looked up at him with a smile, despite the fact that servants where not permitted to make eye contact with the royals unless given permission.

"Of course, my lord!" She said. Loki smiled as she left the room quickly before moving back to his bed, the smile still tugging at his lips. He hopped what he was planning would be an adequate wedding gift. He wasn't sure if that was something a groom did for his wife but ... he hoped she would enjoy the surprise none-the-less.

Though still ... now his excitement gave him another reason not to sleep. Every time he even drifted off slightly his hand would go out, and he'd remember Freya wasn't there and he'd jolt awake. He turned onto his back again with a groan.

"Bed's awfully cold when there's only one person in it, hmm?" came a smooth, quiet, sultry voice. Standing by the balcony of his bedroom, Freya's silhouette leaned against the golden arch. Her torso appeared completely covered in her feathered cloak, but beyond that she didn't appear to be wearing much else. The porcelain colour of her legs stood out against the black starry sky behind her.

She'd stayed home for hours, staring out at the setting sun for some time, until one of the Valkyries had forced dinner upon her. She'd tried reading, but none of the words had wanted to stick in her mind. Once she'd finally crawled into bed, she found herself restless... She laid and begged for sleep when all of a sudden, very quietly, she could feel something in the centre of her chest, and it grew and grew and grew until she finally realized what it was.

It had been a very long time since she'd felt the call of her Talisman... but as soon as it came to her, she smiled and threw her cloak over her naked body. Now here she stood on his balcony, her romantically tousled hair around her shoulders, her body and arms curled up in a shawl of golden feathers, her slender legs slowly making their way into the room from outside. "You called for me, My Lord?" she purred, smirking at him devilishly.

"Freya!" Loki said sitting up in bed. "It's nearly early morning. What are you doing here?" He asked shocked that she had appeared. He got out of the bed and moved to her, pulling her into his arms as if she had been away for months instead of only a few hours. "You said that it was tradition to -" He paused and thought about what she had said. "Called for you?" He asked. "But the talisman doesn't work, remember?" He asked.

"Well... either it worked tonight, or I must have been mistaken?" she asked, teasing him slightly as she turned to walk back towards the balcony. "Perhaps I should go home?" Freya teased, before glancing over her shoulder to smile at him. He appeared to be having very much the same problem she'd been having. "I'm not entirely sure if it's by some kind of divine grace, but it managed to work just as I had intended it to. It was quiet at first, but it proceeded to get louder and louder until..." She turned to him once more and bowed much like the first time she'd come to see him in the throne room. "Here I am, your Majesty, and not a moment too soon I wager..." she hummed, before taking the few steps back to him and pulling him into an intensely passionate kiss.

Loki kissed her back with a fiery passion, pouring every ounce of love he had into that kiss. "Never to soon my love." He said with a smile. "I'm happy you have come back." He kissed her again, never breaking the kiss as he pulled the cloak from her shoulders, the material pooling around her feet and lead her to his bed.

Freya giggled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and pulled herself up onto him, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. She ran one of her hands through his hair as she broke their kiss only long enough to smile at him vibrantly, "I'm certainly glad to be home myself..." she whispered to him before leaning her head toward hers, rubbing her nose affectionately against his. "I'll never spend a night apart from you again..." Freya promised him and closed her eyes as she pulled herself in to hold onto him tightly, her feet falling back to the floor.

Loki pushed her back against the bed and crawler over her. "I'm glad to know you can't live without me ..." Loki said with a smirk. "Cause I was sure to go mad if I had to spend another moment this night alone." He said kissing her jaw before trailing kisses down her neck, his hands running up her sides lightly. "I'm never letting you go ever again. And if anyone ever tries coming near you ... they better be fast ... or at least faster than me. I've never met anyone to do so. Other than you of course."

Freya's tiny giggle trembled in her throat as his large hands made their way up her sides. "Oh, is that so?" she asked closing her eyes as she arched her neck back against the mattress, "I love it when you're possessive of me... I can't imagine there isn't a woman alive who wouldn't love to be cherished that much," she said with a wicked grin, panting a couple times at the feeling of his lips trail down her neck. Biting down on her bottom lip, Freya's hands wandered over the flesh of his back, massaging his shoulders gently, though they had been a bit tense.

"And you shall be cherished so long as we both live." He said moving his hands up her body and to her soft breasts, the nipples already hard against his palms. He used his fingers to punch the small red buds before cupping them again and kissing her passionately, his tongue slipping into her mouth to battle with her own.

Freya sighed heavily, blushing as his hand moved to cup her breast. She absolutely loved the feeling of his hands on her skin, or the way pleasure zapped through her body like electricity when he delicately touched her nipples, but she couldn't help but moan when she felt his tongue weave together with hers. His lips so urgently pressed against hers made it seem as though he had to have her this very moment... and at that thought her eyes flashed open. He'd made her wait, now she was going to make him wait. Grinning, she pulled her lips away from his, moving her lips up to his ear to whisper, "Do you trust me, my love?" she purred, her lips kissing along the edge of his ear.

"Of course." He said with a moan as she broke the contact with his mouth. "I trust you more than I trust anyone in my life." He said leaning forward and running his tongue over her neck.

She pursed her lips fighting off a rather large and mischievous smile. "Mm... how sweet of you to say," she cooed before raking her fingernails gently over his scalp, her other hand gently pushing him from where he'd been hovering over her and onto his back. Leaning over, she kissed him squarely on the lips. "Wait right here..." she said to him, her finger pressing the tip of his nose playfully before she slid up out of bed and toward a large walk in closet.

Freya disappeared within for a moment before re-emerging with a few silk scarves that she'd been particularly partial to. Giggling, she twirled herself in a couple circles as she trotted herself back over to the bed, the silk trailing delicately behind her. Starting at his legs she trailed the silk over his skin, making her way up his chest before planting another kiss upon his lips. Stretching the silk down his arm, she looped it around his wrist and then gave him a glance, looking at him as though she was asking his permission.

Loki looked up at his wrist and smirked. "If you're looking to do this correctly love ... you shouldn't be needing my permission ..." He said with a laugh. "If we need ... safe word is 'apple'." He said with a smirk and a wink. He knew very well she wouldn't take it that far, but it didn't hurt either way. He raised both his hands to the head board and waited for her to tie him up as she wished.

"Mmm... while that might be true..." she started, and leaned up toward the headboard to tie him up, "I certainly wouldn't start anything that you weren't in the mood for. Besides, it's not like I plan on being rough on you," she said with a rather large pout as she tied up his other wrist, "I just plan on getting back at you for making me wait all that time... nearly sent me over the brink, you know that?" she asked, and then straddled his waist before rubbing her hands together, generating a soft pink light before leaning over and touching the bonds she'd placed around his wrists. They instantly tightened, and seemed to lock themselves in place. "And, well... if you think you're capable of moving slowly," Grinning she slid off of him altogether and walked around the side of the bed and along the foot board, "You've not seen anything yet, I'm afraid."

"Mmm that's a shame ... I'd love to see you being ... rough ... with me." Loki said with a wink and pressing up into her. She tied his hands, but not his feet, which was a good advantage for him. It gave him the option of giving himself even a little friction. Then again, she could always tie his feet any time she liked, so he moved back to his relaxed position not wanting to push his luck. For now.

Grinning, Freya gave him a dark chuckle, slowly moving herself down to between his legs. Whipping her hair to one side, she looked up at him, placing a couple small kisses on the trunk of his shaft. "I really don't know if I could bring myself to be that rough with you, but... I might be able to give it a try, though I very much like the idea of being able to set the pace for once, seeing as you so love to torture me with how slow you go at times," she said before laying a large, slow, hot lick from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip. "I wonder how much you'll end up begging me to go faster, hmm?" she asked with another one of her evil grins.

Loki smiled. "I am a Prince, Freya ... I never beg!" He said proudly. Though for her, he was sure he'd make an exception. But as usual ... he wouldn't go down without a fight. "You'll have to try very hard to make me beg Freya ... you know how patient I can be." He said laughing slightly. It was true he could be patient when he wanted to be. He could also be very impatient, which is what he was more commonly known for.

Grinning, Freya shrugged her shoulders and once again gave him another slow lick from her velvety tongue, "You? Patient?" she asked and gave him an unimpressed chuckle. "Well, my love... let us round out how patient you are shall we?" she asked, using her hands to press her warm breasts up against the underside of his cock, "You had me after having only really known me for a week, you proposed to me after a month, and after only a few hours of being alone, wanted me back in your quarters almost immediately," she said with a giggle and kissed just under the head of his shaft. "So don't tell me your patient..." here, Freya winked at him playfully. "You're just to my taste, my love... I'm very impatient myself. I find it to be an endearing quality.

Loki laughed shifting his hips at the feel of her tongue over him. "Ah yes ... let's not also forget the impatient to have a son as well, if we're listing the things. But you are not listing the things I am patient for ... or would be patient for." He said trying to hold still but unable to do so. "There are plenty of things I would be patient for."

"Oh yes, my love?" she asked him, unconvinced. "And what might be on that list of plenty?" she asked him, moving her hands up to his cock where she carefully, and delicately began to massage his length while she listened to him intently, curious to hear what he might try to convince her of and already flipping through her internal catalogue of his personality to see if any of it would have been true. Her eyes watched his as her tongue licked over the head of his cock as though she'd been licking an ice cream cone.

Loki moaned at the feel of her tongue on his cock, feeling it swell a bit more. "You." He said simply. "If I had to ... I'd wait an eternity ... if it meant I could be with you." He said softly and as sincerely as he had ever said anything before in his life. "Even longer if I had to."

A soft blush came to Freya's cheeks and she lifted her chest slightly, the soft skin of her breasts rubbing up against his swollen shaft. "Mmm... how incredibly sweet of you to say," she told him quietly, before leaning to the side and placing a couple very gentle kisses on his thigh. "You and I have been around long enough to have some kind of idea as to how long that might be..." she said, before crawling over top of him, hovering so that her lips were just out of reach of his, "You sure you would be willing to wait forever... even if I was this close and you couldn't kiss me?" she asked, bringing her perfect pink lips a fraction of an inch closer to him.

"If I knew it meant I could have you ... rather than never ... I would wait." He said softly. "I'd do anything to have you ... if only for a moment." He said not moving towards her lips as if proof that he would wait.

"Mmm... Trickster," she whispered with a rather large smile, "You're so good at your job, I can't tell whether this is a desperate plea to be kind to you while you're in such a position... or if you're truly being genuine. Why do I get the sincere impression that you're attempting both, hmm?" she asked and brought herself just a little closer to him. With her lips hovering just over his now, her sultry, half lidded eyes stared into him. "And so what about now, my love? If I was suddenly within your reach, what would you do, hmm?" she asked, her breasts gently brushing against his chest, her smooth leg rubbing against him as she moved the straddle his hips. .

"If you where in my reach? If I didn't have to wait?" He asked, moaning as she moved over him, straddling his waste. "I'd hold on to you and never let you go. I'd never let anyone else have you. Ever." He said, wanting to touch her as he spoke but his hands where still tied to the bed restraining him.

Smiling, she laid a soft kiss down upon his lips. Holding it for a couple seconds, she brought herself back up to look over his face. Gently pushing a couple of stray black strands away from his face. "I'm right here... and I'm not going anywhere," she whispered to him, kissing his lips a few more times before slowly moving over his body in what felt like a million tiny kisses. Her mouth moved over his chin, his throat, across his chest, up his arms, where she laid a single kiss at the end of every finger tip. Part of her loved the idea of him being tied up like this, but another part of her desperately wanted to feel his hands on her. She supposed she'd just have to touch him even more to make up for it. Her hands slowly scoured over his chest as she hips slid slowly over his in rhythmic motions, her lips pressing against his hungrily.

Loki moaned a bit louder as she moved against him and pressed himself up against her. He leaned up and captured her lips with his, knowing full well she could pull away from him at any time. "Never leave me." He said, his voice breaking with the force of the emotion put behind those simple words. Those three words held more weight and fear to them than anything he had ever said before. He feared her leaving him almost as much as he feared hurting her.

Freya's eyes looked down into his eyes for a moment. Without saying a single word she brought her hands to either side of his jaw and held onto him to steady his gaze on her. "As of tomorrow, where you lead me, I will follow; what's mine, shall be yours. I'll be forever with you... Each of us will never be without the other," she whispered to him, her hips still rocking over his, though they were slow, and very controlled.

Hearing the emotions in Loki's voice immediately brought a rush of emotion to her face. Her marble-like, tidal pool coloured eyes swirled with moisture which caught on her thick eyelashes when she closed them to kiss him. She sighed contently, her hands still under his jaw as her tongue gently massaged along his.

Loki kissed her back and moved his hands to touch her but was stopped once again by the silk binding him to the bed posts. Moaning slightly in protest he broke the kiss. "I want you ..." He whispered into her ear before licking the lobe. "I want you, now and forever." He whispered quietly, his cock twitching as if trying to move closer to her. He could feel her heat over him, making him pulse and ache under her. He was already becoming impatient for her, to feel her around him. To feel her moving over him once again. But he tried to hold back his impatience. Prove to her that he could wait but ... will power was not one of Loki's strong suits.

Turning to look at him, Freya released a large sigh, wondering to herself exactly how much resolve she was supposed to have with keeping him bound. Loki had joked once before that she might have been sweet for such crude ideas... and he might have been right. The only thing she wanted right now was to feel his hands touch her, scour over her skin, direct her in any which way. She thought maybe to resist him for just a little longer might have him demand to be released, at which point she would adhere... though she could hardly resist him as it was. Her petite frame nearly collapsed against his chest, the palm of one of her hands sliding down his side as her hips continued to move and arch against him, his shaft pressing against her in just the right way to send shocks of pleasure through her. "I don't know..." she started but had to swallow though a dry throat from all her heavy breathing, "I don't know exactly how long I can leave you bound like this..." she confessed. "To be deprived of your touch seems like more of a crime then binding you."

Loki smiled. "Well that depends on how you want the situation. If you want the control, and I can guarantee you I would enjoy it most dearly. Every single moment of it. Then I would suggest you keep me bound, for otherwise I would be sorely tempted to flip you over and take you any which way I wanted." He said, moving his hips up against her once more as if to prove his point. "Better decide soon. Or I will make the decision myself." He said teasingly. He had no doubt that she knew that he could use his magic to unbind himself. But he didn't for the sake of her "game".

Freya's eyebrows lifted at something he'd said, "Ah, I see..." she said thoughtfully. "So, I suppose with what I'm sure is your growing impatience, and my idea of torturing you by making you wait, you may be forced to escape from your bonds and do to me as you please?" she asked and sat up from where she'd been pressed against him. Thoughtfully, she tapped a finger against her bottom lip, as he himself had a penchant for whilst in deep thought. "I do so hate decisions... I'm never very good at making them." In such a position, Freya's curves appeared accentuated, her skin appearing nearly blue in the starlight. The heat from her entrance was pressed right up against him, had he been free he might have been able to grab her and enter her as hastily as he would have liked... and his impatience was such a point of arousal for her that she waited to see if he would continue to protest. "Whatever shall I do?"

Loki moaned once again and rubbing himself up against her. "Do as you please love. But please decide soon." He said, his eyes closing, his head tipping back, pressing against the pillow. "I don't care what you choose just please ..." He paused realizing he was begging. He opened his eyes and looked back down at her. "Is that what you're trying to get me to do?" Loki asked. "Where you looking to hear me beg?" He asked teasingly.

Freya's bone white teeth glared back at him in a mischievous smile that might have only been matched by one of his own. "And it worked... though the idea of watching you lose your control is also of interest to me. I can hardly fathom even the thought of it. Up until now you've been so concerned about me when it comes to this department, haven't you?" she asked him tracing a single fingernail down his chest. "Not that you haven't been passionate. Quite the contrary, in fact. But you haven't been... ravenous, have you? Perhaps you believe I'm in a delicate condition?" she wondered aloud before tilting her head back and moaning softly.

"Yes well I wouldn't want any harm to come to our son now would I?" He asked. "What kind of father would I be then huh?" He asked wiggling his hips slightly. "Please Freya ... Stop all this teasing and fuck me." He begged. "I want you so bad." He tugged at the silk, knowing he couldn't break though it, but also knowing he could use his magic. But he had promised. And he'd never break a promise to his soon to be wife. "I don't care if you untie me or not, just please ..."

Freya's smile softened and she leaned down toward him once again laying a soft kiss on his cheek. "So I shall be considered your angel of mercy?" she asked and chuckled as she felt him throbbing underneath her. Biting down on her bottom lip she moaned softly, her soft skin gliding over his with every single one of her movements. "I hope you remember my kindness..." she whispered to him before shifting her hips into a slightly different angle. She so anticipated the first thrust, but she watched him for his reaction which was sure to be priceless after all his waiting. She couldn't help but moan loudly as the head of his cock slowly moved into her. With his feet free, Freya knew he could move as quickly or as slowly as his heart desired. "Is this what you wanted, my love?" she asked as she continued to sink down around him.

Loki's eyes involuntarily closed shut tightly as the feel of her engulfing his head. "Fuck Freya!" He cried out, his hands trying to grip the sides of the head board he was tied to. "Yes!" He practically yelled. He didn't really care if anyone in the halls heard him. It wouldn't be the first time and with Freya it wasn't likely to be the last. He knew he could easily thrust up into her and was sorely tempted. His hips even moved almost like a twitch a few times before he had to force himself to stop himself entirely. "Yes ... please ..." He moaned loudly.

She grinned devilishly upon his reaction, and now wondered exactly what she would have to do to drive him to the brink of his sanity much like he'd done with her just the other night. Freya had hardly moved at all, and yet he was hardly able to contain himself. Leaning in to him, he purred into his ear, "Good... and now shall I give you a taste of your own medicine?" she asked darkly before suddenly pressing all the way down on his cock, engulfing him completely. His size always caused her to gasp, but afterwards she took a deep breath and quickly began riding him, as though she'd been wielding a stallion a full gallop. She didn't even care if she pushed him to orgasm, but if he announced himself... well, there might have been even more fun to be had. He either end up begging her, or passing out from the sudden shock to him fragile nerves as she nearly had... regardless if it had been one of the most pleasured nights in her entire life.

Loki nearly cried out again as she engulfed him in on fast movement. It was a bit of a shock that nearly sent him over the edge after such a tease but he wouldn't allow himself to finish so fast. He forced himself to calm enough to continue as she gave him no quarter. She rode him hard and fast, moving up and down over him. She was so wet and slick around him he could hear her every movement, every time his cock thrust into her.

Hardly able to contain herself at this point, Freya's moans seemed to come one after the other, each time she took a breath it was something different: a high pitched gasp, a loud groan, once in every so often she would lace his name into the middle of it. She leaned back over him, her hair draping over her shoulder, ticking his chest. She could sense that he was focusing hard on not letting the pleasure get the better of him, but the whole point of this was to make him lose that well practised control. Taking a deep breath she consciously tightened herself around him, before grabbing hold of his shoulders to put more force into her movements.

Loki could feel his orgasm slowly building and knew that if he gave her any indication she would stop as he had done to her. He tried to keep his face from betraying that he was nearing completion, but wasn't too sure how successful he was being. "Freya ..." He moaned, wanting to kiss her, but even with her bent over him the way she was he could reach her the way he was tied up.

Reaching up, to one hand and then to the next, her touch immediately loosened his binds, the silk slipping away from his hands and freeing him. "Loki... please... touch me," she said in a nearly desperate tone as she brought a hand back to the side of his jaw before leaning down to kiss him passionately. While still moving around him, her pace had slowed a bit but she continued to engage him, feeling a tightening in his muscles. Considering how vigorous she'd been with him, she was surprised she hadn't quite pushed him to the brink. She hoped she didn't push him over quite yet.

Loki wrapped his arms around her in a tight embraces as he moved his hips up against hers, his cock moving in deeper. His hands moved over her as he allowed her to continue riding him. Knowing she had given him his control back by untying him, was enough for him to allow her to continue playing for a bit longer, knowing full well he could take her any way he wanted when he was ready. And he knew she would enjoy every moment of it.

Different muscles in her body seemed to relax as soon as he'd touched them. There wasn't anything in all the realms that Freya loved more than the feel of his hands on her. As soon as he touched her she moaned loudly, seeming to melt as she laid upon his chest, panting heavily as he pushed himself into her. Shivering, her lips had pulled away from his and instead now were lacing tiny, affectionate kisses along his chest and collarbone. "There's nothing..." she started before kissing him once again, "absolutely nothing I need more than to feel your hands on me..." her voice whispered to him weakly, her eyelashes dusting over his shoulder before she turned to look up at him. "Please don't stop..."

Loki smirked and rolled them over so that she was pinned underneath him. He continued rocking his hips against her, never letting go of his embrace on her. "Believe me ... stopping was the least of my plans." He said with a smirk as he moved his hands to the side of her and thrust into her hard and fast, exactly as he knew she loved it.

Freya gave a high-pitched squeak that was accompanied with a giggle when he pushed her over on to her back. Moaning softly, she glanced down seeing his thick shaft press into her before she tilted her head back toward the pillow. The force of his thrusts sent her bouncing on the surface on the mattress. Reaching up for him, instead of laying down she moved them up into a sitting position, her legs still wrapped around him as she straddled his hips, her chest pressed against his. It allowed her own hips to move a little more freely as he pressed up into her. Looping her arms around his neck, she held on to him, placing a few soft kisses on his lips.

Loki held onto her as she rode him, his hands running over her back and her sides. He stilled his thrusts and allowed her to take over as she had wanted initially. He moved his hands forward and cupped her breasts with his hands, kneading the soft flesh beneath his palms. He moaned and moved one hand down to her hip, leaning forward to take her pert nipple into his mouth, his tongue twirling around the hard pink flesh.

Watching him as he delicately wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, her mouth hung open as she panted heavily, one of her hands moving up into his hair. Gasping softly as his tongue traced circles around it, she tilted her lips down to kiss his temple, her own orgasm building inside of her. She shivered, her teeth nearly chattering at the sensation it sent up her spine. She felt as though she might melt at any moment, and was starting to question how great of an idea this position was... as it was either an impending orgasm or a bout of dizziness that was leaving her light headed.

Loki moved his mouth from her nipple to the other to do the same. He moved his hand so both rested on her hips, guiding her movements on him before kissing his way up her neck. "I love how you feel around me. I love how you feel under my hands. I love every part of you." He whispered.

Freya closed her eyes as she listened to him, feeling his kisses trailing over her skin. A tiny whimper escaped her throat, and holding on to him she fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling him down on top of her. Kissing him passionately, still feeling him inside of her, she lined a trail of kisses up to him ear. "Please Loki..." she whispered to him, "I'm so close... take me any way you'd like me... but please don't make me wait, I don't think I could bear it..." she told him, nuzzling his cheek with her nose, still holding on to him in a gentle embrace.

Loki leaned forward and kissed her passionately as he took her hard and fast as he had been before. His cock sliding in and out of her quickly, deeper and deeper with each thrust. He could feel his own orgasm building and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Cum for me my love." Loki whispered into her ear before kissing her once again, never slowing a single thrust.

Moaning into his kiss, Freya arched her back sharply, her soft stomach pressing up against the tightened, engaged muscles of his abdomen. Feeling him thrust into her this way was exactly what she needed, and it led to wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through her body. As it worked its way up her spine she could feel her muscles contracting, and involuntarily her legs wrapped around his hips which thrust toward her at a relentless speed. With every breath there was a moan, or some kind of noise that clearly outlined how much pleasure she was experiencing until she could take no more of it. With a loud gasp, she clung to him, her cheek pressing against his shoulder, her eyes closing tightly. "Yes... yes..." she said breathlessly a couple times, her lips seeking out his skin. "Oh... please Loki, don't stop," she begged in this voice that was significantly higher in pitch than her regular tone.

Loki tensed over her as he thrust into her one last hard time, almost crying out as he came deep inside of her, his cock pulsing with each spurt of the white fluid. "Freya ..." He whispered as he continued to thrust into her but much slower. "Freya ..." He whispered again, just enjoying the sound of her name on his tongue as his orgasm slowly died down. He slowly lowered himself on top of her, embracing her with his arms, his breathing coming in long drawn out breaths.

Quietly, she laid beneath him, loving the feel of his weight rest on top of her. Breathing heavily, she felt her heart rate begin to slow, leaving her relaxed, satisfied, and intensely happy. After a moment, a smile worked its way up to her tired lips. Nudging him, she kissed his cheek. "I'll never get enough of that..." she said with a gentle chuckle, wrapping her arms around him and holding his body to her. "I'll never get enough of this either. I love feeling you over me like this..." she confessed, feeling his chest press against hers with every breath. Bringing her hand up to touch his chin, she looked into his eyes, "How I wish I could put into words how absolutely dear you are to me... How I could manage to do anything besides breathe if you weren't with me..." she told him before closing her eyes, placing a small kiss on his lips. "I love you tremendously... but I feel as though the phrase is simply not enough to convey the depth of my love... I fear that nothing I could ever do would be enough." When she opened her eyes again they were glossy, brimming with tears. Smiling, she sniffled, using one of her long fingers to rid herself of them. "I'm sorry... I'm hormonal, I guess..."

Loki moved up slightly so that he could look down at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "Hormonal or not ... I love you as well. Just as deeply. You're the only one who looks at me and speaks with sincerity. The only one who looks past the bad in me and sees the good. I don't deserve someone as kind hearted as you are. And yet you have somehow fallen into my life with more grace and dignity than anyone else has ever done." He said kissing her lips softly. "I don't deserve your love, but I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I promise, never will there be a day you regret becoming my wife."

Freya smiled meekly still holding herself close to him, nuzzling herself into his warmth. "I can't say that I'm the only one who speaks to you with sincerity, or honesty... I think there are others who do as well, but I think I met you at a time in your life where you needed to trust someone." Playfully she winked at him, "Just so happens that I'm awfully trustworthy." Lifting her hand, she stroked his hair back away from his face and placed yet another kiss on his lips. "Now, no more of this sweetness, you hear me? I'm sure I'll be doing enough sobbing today..." Freya told him with a large sigh. She was emotional as it was... it was going to be difficult not to cry if he continued on with all his sweet words during their wedding.

Loki smiled and rolled off of her slowly, to lay at her side. "Then we should get at least a few hours of sleep. We are to be up early tomorrow to get ready for the ceremony. And you can't be here for too long in the morning, I have a surprise coming for you and it would ruin the surprise if you were here to see it when it arrives." He said kissing her cheek softly. "I think you shall love it."

Gasping in excitement, Freya clapped her hands together and rolled in to press herself against his side. "A surprise?" she asked enthusiastically, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. Though it wasn't more than a couple of seconds before her expression had morphed. Now she was begging him like a child to confess what it was, her hands together as if in prayer. "Oh, Loki... I can't stand surprises!" she lied, "They always make me so nervous. Could you not just tell me what it is, hmm?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes innocently, sending groups of kisses along his chest in an attempt to woo him. "Please?" she asked once more, a large smile on her face.

Loki looked as if he were actually contemplating telling her before looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose I could give you one little hint." He said with a smirk. "I don't think it would hurt any." He said kissing her temple gently. "But that's all you'll get, one hint and that's it."

Freya smirked devilishly as if she'd won some kind of game, confident that based on his hint that she'd be able to solve the mystery. There was a small voice in the back of her mind that tried to remind her that this Loki after-all... and that his hint was to be overtly vague and give absolutely nothing away, but Freya's ego only puffed out it's chest and accepted the challenge. "Alright then, one hint! Let's have it."

Loki smirked and looked as if he were thinking a great deal of the hint that he shall give her, though he already knew what it would be. "Well hmm ... a hint then." He said looking at her with mischief in his eyes. "It's bigger than this pendant," He said holding up the necklace around his neck. "And smaller than Asgard." He said with a huge smile.

Freya's excited expression flattened... "That's not a hint," she told him bluntly. "That is a very general description of most things," she explained and nudged him again, her voice becoming whiny, and purposefully annoying. "Come now! You honestly believe I won't think twice to keep you awake all night until you give me an honest hint?" she asked. "Was it just not moments ago that we were talking about trust and integrity? Serves me right for falling in love with the God of Mischief, hmm?" A wide, cunning smile wrapped around Freya's face and she turned to hover over him. "Let's have it, then. An honest hint if you can muster it."

Loki looked offended. "That was an honest hint. I said I'd give you a hint. I never said it would be a good one!" Loki said defensively. "Besides, I've gone for days at a time without sleeping. Missing one night will hardly bother me. You on the other hand, need your rest." He said snuggling into his pillow and stretching. "I shan't tell you another hint, Freya. You shall just have to wait until after the wedding." He said smirking.

Pouting rather largely, she landed back on the mattress with a bit of a thump. "You cannot tease me like that. Tell me you have some kind of a surprise for me, and then you feed me terrible hints that don't even allow me to guess." Freya glanced up at the starry ceiling in contemplation. After a silent moment a large smile spread across her lips. "Mmm... well then, I shall have to construct a surprise for you then... hmm?" she asked and turned to cuddle up against his chest. "And I'm not feeling very charitable, so you don't get any hints I'm afraid," she said before leaning up to kiss his cheek quickly. "However, I will respect the element of surprise. Do try to wake me when you need me to escape back to the temple, would you?"

Loki smirked and cuddled down next to her. "Of course love." He said kissing her shoulder. "I shall look forward to this surprise that you are unsure of yourself yet." He said with a laugh before yawning. "Sleep now love, you may worry about your surprise tomorrow. I promise you it will be worth the wait, and you will love it."

She grinned at the thought of 'not-yet-knowing' what her gift to him might be. She had something in mind. Kissing his chest, she curled in next to him, not looking forward to waking up in just a few hours to have to rush home. Her excitement might have kept her from sleep altogether if she hadn't been so exhausted from their session. "Good night, my love..." she whispered, closing her eyes, the feeling of his rhythmic breathing sending her off to sleep quickly.

((A/N – Annnnnd there we have it. Any guesses on what Loki's surprise for Freya is?))


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter XXI

Loki stood in the small room with his brother who stood before him adjusting the clasps on his vibrant green cape. His hair was slicked back in its usual manor, his armour nearly glowing in the bright light above him. His feet fidgeted from side to side out of nerves, his ring clasped tightly in his hand.

As was tradition, both bride and groom would bring their own rings, provided to each other before the ceremony. They would exchange the rings when told by the elder god of ceremony, and then place the rings on each other's fingers when told.

Loki took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. He was sure if he was able to seat that he would be sweating buckets by this point. He was, for once, grateful for his frost giant heritage, as it kept him from boiling alive in the small hot room. Then again, that might also have been nerves, as Thor seemed to be completely fine and was just as heavily dressed as he was.

With a small piece of silk, Thor finished a polish on the round ornament that sat on Loki's shoulder and held his cape into place. Occasionally he'd steal glances up at his brother, who had taken to staring straight ahead, his eyes swimming in thought. Thor imagined that his nerves were getting the better of him, though he hadn't the slightest idea why. "You know... if you're worried you're making the wrong decision... you're not. I've never seen a woman look at you the way she does. Some may think you unwise, or too young, but really... why would you wait?" he asked with a smug smile. "Besides, marriage makes young men look responsible, and mature. Both qualities you could use right now." Raising a brow he gave his brother a strong pat on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked out of genuine concern.

Loki took a deep breath. "I am fine brother ..." He said honestly. "It is not my decision or the thought of right or wrong choices that makes me nervous." He said finally glancing at Thor. "It is the amount of people that will be there, watching my every move, thinking I have bewitched my fiancé into marrying me. Watching me to slip up even once." He said taking another deep breath.

Thor gave his brother something of a rarity: a sympathetic glance. Loki was right, anyone who was anyone is Asgard had shown up for his wedding, as the marriage of a royal was a rare and often extravagant affair. But in his heart, Thor knew that a lot of them were here to wait for his brother to falter in some way, or to shake their head as he took his vows to his wife. It broke his heart. "It's my hope, Loki... that those who are here today will see the genuine love you have for Freya, and will see that the love she has for you is not just another one of your tricks. I hope you have something romantic to say that will convince all of Asgard of your love. If you should be nervous of anything, it's that," he explained, and realized he probably had not helped much. "What's the matter with that silver tongue of yours, brother? You used to have such a gift for words."

"Yes I did, and I still do. But it's one thing convincing one person, and another entirely convincing a whole group of people. I've already had one assassination attempt that Freya had nearly gotten hurt, I don't need another. Or worse, one on her for marrying me." He said sadly. "I don't wish for any harm to come to her because of me and if I am not convincing enough, even if I am truly genuine, then I fear for her safety more than my own."

Thor sighed, his eyebrows heavily stressed in worry for his brother and Freya. He felt terrible, and hoped that today was simply all he was going to need to convince the old gods of his dedication to his new wife. "I'll cross that bridge with you if it comes to it..." he said, clasping his shoulder. "Let's just focus on what's at hand now, alright? Father will keep the guests in check, and with any luck, perhaps you will change some minds today." Shaking his head he gave another tremendous sigh. "Come now, brother... you should be happy on your wedding day."

Loki gave a weak smile. "I am happy. I am more than happy. I'm more happy now than I ever have been before." Though they both knew that wasn't much. Loki had been more miserable most of the time, though Thor had no idea. He knew the way Thor acted with him and treated him when they where kids was all fun and games, but Loki had never seen it that way. But things were different now. Or so Loki hoped. Loki nodded. "Lets go then." He said swallowing loudly before making his way to the door, his brother close behind him.

"Wait!" Thor called to him before Loki had reached the door. He collected his little brother into a firm, very fraternal embrace, patting him hard on the back a couple times. Taking a step back his took his brother by the shoulders and gave him a sincere look. "I hope you are happy," he said with a nod, "I truly do. I hope you can see that." The past few months had been difficult on the two of them, and he hoped that now his brother really did find some peace of heart in Freya.

Loki was a little shocked that Thor had hugged him. Thor hadn't done that since they were tiny children. He had stopped after Fandral had made fun of him for coddling his little brother too much.

Loki nodded with a small smile. "I am. Now let's go, before I'm late for my own wedding. I'm not too sure that would look good at all. To anyone involved." He said with a laugh before moving to the door again.

Following his brother out, he laughed heartily, "Yes we can't have that, now can we? It's about time that you were punctual for at least one royal even in your entire life," he joked, the door of Loki's dressing room closing behind them.

The great hall was filled with people, many of them gods, some of them simply deities of a lesser sort, a mishmash of those who had travelled from Vanir on the promise of good politics. Others were nothing more than the Asgardian social elite, those who had made an impact in one way or another, and could rank themselves as courtiers, barons, and the like. Either way there was a tremendous amount of people there and all of them were silent. Odin had commanded it. There was faint music playing from a concerto of string musicians, but no one was particularly entertained. Loki and Thor where are the front of the room, Odin and Frigga close by and yet slowly off to the side, everyone now waited on Freya though there were many cold stares at the young mischievous god.

The musicians transitioned from one song to the next, which was a small, romantic melody; nowhere as grandiose as wedding march... that simply was not in Freya's taste, although Frigga had been disappointed. Freya it seemed was all about breaking traditions, because as she came up the aisle, there was no man leading her by her arm. There were a couple audible gasps, one of two murmurings, but many people looked on in wonderment. Freya truly was a lovely bride. Her hair was done up in fabulous voluminous curls, and her dress of white lace and layers of silk made her appear as the most perfect slice of cake. Her tiny waist was adorned with a golden sash and bow. Everyone in the room held their eyes to her, but hers watched Loki so softly, that many couldn't help but trace her gaze back over to him in almost a bit of surprise. When she reached the front, she stood before him, her hands taking his. She said nothing, but only flashed him a bright, genuine smile.

Loki watched his bride come up the aisle, a look of stunned shock on his face as she slowly walked towards him. Though not because she came alone, as was why everyone else was shocked, but by how much she radiated beauty in every form of the word.

As she approached him, slowly and carefully moving up the few stairs to where he stood, he held his hands out to her, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You look beautiful." He whispered quietly, before remember he was not supposed to speak until told by the head of ceremonies. Loki moved with her, the few steps to stand in front of the elder god who would wed them this day.

The man did not seem all to amused that he had been there. He knew for a fact that man despised Loki. Odin himself had said he had a hard time finding someone who would be willing to sanction the marriage of an unworthy god. But found one he had, and in ample time.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Freya and Loki." The elder god started, his voice booming out through the room. "There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Groom and Bride have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing.

Freya, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" He asked turning to Freya, and awaiting her response.

The entire room seemed to tense, trying to watch both Loki and Freya at the same time, as if trying to find some kind of proof that she was bewitched, or untruthful of her answer.

Freya placed her eyes on the ceremonial God, the smile never leaving her face. "That is true, and I think we'd both know how angry I'd be should I have been called a liar," she said to in a polite but firm tone, trying to strike the doubtful look from his face, along with the feeling of negative energy in the room as it swelled to a fevered pitch. Instead of protesting too much, Freya merely turned back to regard Loki, flashing him another smile before blushing slightly, her hands squeezing his affectionately.

"Please join hands with your betrothed," He said, ignoring that they were both already breaking yet another tradition, and continued. "and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...

Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease.

Loki, I have not the right to bind thee to Freya, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

Loki took his hands from Freya's and made his ring once again appear in his hand. He held it out to Freya's outstretched hand and placed it in her palm.

Loki looked to Freya, sincerity shining in his eyes and dripping from his words. "It is my wish." He said softly, but loud enough for the room to hear.

"Freya, if it be your wish for Loki to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger."

Freya's smile spread a little further and with a gentle giggle she easily slipped the dark, cold metal ring over the fourth finger of his left hand. "That is indeed my wish as well," she told him before she bit down on her bottom lip, she smiling as she watched when she was doing. Her responses might have been a little too informal for Odin's wishes but she didn't really care. Glancing back up to Loki, it was all she could do but to keep herself from bringing herself closer to him still... but a simple glance over to the watchful Odin was enough for her to straighten her back and clear her throat to make sure she was maintaining an appearance.

"Loki, if it be your wish for Bride to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." Loki made the ring appear in his hand as well. It was generally tradition for her to place it in his hand earlier in the ceremony as he had with his own ring. But he had Odin request for him to keep the ring until he put it on her finger as he did not wish for her to see it. Loki looked down at his own ring which was made of hard Tungsten. It was a rare metal, very seldom seen in Asgard and known to be Midgards hardest metal.

Loki took Freya's left hand in his and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. The ring had a gold band with a silver Celtic design on the top holding three jewels. The two small outside ones where cut from the finest white diamond, in the center, a large green emerald. What was the most wondrous of the ring though, was what Loki had done to it himself. He had made the ring entirely himself, but he had made it his own. Inside, the green emerald looked as if it were alive, the inside swirling with magic that looked to be neither liquid nor gas, occasionally shining to give it that extra look of extravagance.

"Repeat after me" The elder god said, not even giving Freya a chance to respond to the ring. "I, Loki Laufeyson,"

"Odinson." Loki corrected immediately. The elder god nearly flinched at Loki's tone. The elder god bowed slightly, "Forgive me my prince." He said though he didn't sound all too apologetic. "I, Loki ... Odinson, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Freya to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

The elder god paused every few words to allow Loki to repeat after him, and Loki did. Word for word, never breaking eye contact with Freya. His words flowing from his mouth with ease and confidence.

The elder god turned to Freya, repeating the same words for Freya to repeat.

Freya had smiled brightly when Loki had corrected the old God to his adopted and true last name. Her eyes peered back at him as he spoke and it was very difficult for Freya not to get choked up at his sincerity. Her chin quivered slightly but she still smiled. Without letting go of his hand, she lifted her own to stroke away a tear from her cheek. Dutifully, she repeated after the god as he recited the vows for her.

"I, Freya, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Loki Odinson to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself," she said before giving him an accomplished nod and a rather large smile. Truthfully, she couldn't wait for this bit to be over so she could act normal again. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and say the things that she herself wanted to say without all the ceremony surrounding it.

The elder god turned and placed his book down on the table and picked up a gold chalice and handed it to Loki. "May you drink your fill from the cup of love." He said, watching as Loki lifted the cup to Freya's lips.

Loki watched as Freya drank from the cup and waited until she pulled away from it. At this point in the ceremony it was Freya's turn to take the cup and do the same for him. As the Midgardian's would call the final kiss to seal the ceremony, Asgardians had the cup that had been used for eons. But as they all knew, Loki was never one for tradition.

Loki didn't even give Freya enough time to swallow before he tossed the cup away, the wine spilling out over the marble floor. He moved forward and kissed Freya as passionately as he would had they been alone.

It was entirely inappropriate, but he couldn't wait to kiss her for the first time as her husband. He could hear the loud gasp that echoed through the room. But it bothered him little, if at all. He could see that Freya was getting just as antsy as he was about all the formality and tradition. The entire thing was just for show anyway. But now that it was over, both him and Freya can go back to being themselves, and if people had an issue with it, to hell with them!

Loki pulled back from the kiss and smiled widely at Freya.

The only thing Freya could hear beyond the gasping was Thor's jovial laughter. It was enough to put a grin on her lips, even as Loki parted them with his tongue. She seemed almost disappointed when he'd pulled away from her. Her eyes watched over Loki's shoulder as his mother covered a smug smile, Odin with his hand to his forehead, shook his head with the faintest of smiles.

The God who had been wedding them seemed to be disenchanted. "I've not ever seen such disrespect for..."

"For what, ceremony?" she asked him, "Listen here... this is our wedding, and we'll fulfill every bit of ceremony we'd like. And I'll have you know that seeing as I'm supposed to be the assigned Goddess of Love, I'm pretty sure this practice is under my jurisdiction. Also..." she said pointing to Frigga, "Your Goddess of Marriage is right over there, and she's having a hard time containing herself. So, if it's alright by you," and here she turned to the rest of the congregation, "and by all of you..." she asked reaching out to them before she arched the small of her back, wrapping her arms around Loki's neck and pulling him in just mere centimetres away from her face, "I'd very much like to kiss my husband..." she said, really only loud enough so that Loki and the ceremonial god could hear her. Sighing contently she placed a kiss on his lips, matching the passion he'd met her with just a few seconds ago.

If it was possible Thor laughed even louder. Hearing a few quite whispers of how Loki had bewitched her. Well those rumours weren't going to go away any time soon. Though then again, Loki had bewitched her. Bewitched her with his charm, and personality and his wits and looks. So in a sense he had bewitched her, as any other or woman could bewitch the opposite sex.

After a few moments Loki broke the kiss once again. He leaned in towards her ear. "I don't suppose we should give them too much of a show, do you love?" He asked with a smirk. "Come, the ceremony is over, I'm sure we have a feast to attend now." He said, and moving down the stairs her hand in his.

Freya giggled and trotted down the stairs behind him before moving into place beside him as they walked down the aisle, many people watching them. There were many disgusted faces, but some of the guests chuckled happily along with them. Perhaps the rumours weren't as prevalent as she had once believed. Squeezing herself in close to him, she held his hand in both of hers and whispered to him, "I don't plan on spending the entire day with people scoffing at you and I. I say we feed these people, send them home so they can tell all their friends they were here, and we can go about actually having a good time, yes?" she had stood on the very tips of her toes to whisper into his ear before lifting his hand to kiss it.

Loki laughed. "I believe that is my job love." He said twisting their hands around and kissing her knuckles. "And yes I do agree entirely." He said with a smirk. "The sooner the better." He said as he watched everyone move into the great hall where the feast would be served. "And then after we eat, we can make a hasty retreat and I can show you your surprise." He said with a devilish smirk. "Unless of course you wish to wait some more."

"Wait?" Freya asked him as if it were the most preposterous idea she'd ever heard. "I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out exactly what it is that you've gotten for me. I simply can't wait any longer," she said with a nudge and a large smile, "But I suppose I can suffer through dinner," she said jokingly, offering him a wink. "My gift for you is ready as well... if fact I have it with me," Freya explained with a mischievous smile, but failed to produce it at that very moment. "But it's something I'll have to show you a little later as well. With any luck, dinner will not run as long as we had expected," she prayed squeezing his hand once more affectionately.

Loki smirked, excited to know what his own surprise was, but he could wait. After all, it was far more fun teasing her with her own surprise. He knew he'd try to draw out dinner as long as possible just to make her wait longer. Get her all the more antsy for her surprise.

He led her to the large table and pulled out her seat for her. Thor came up to him and shook his head. "Today, you get the higher seat!" Thor said, gesturing to his own seat near the head of the table next to his father. Loki looked to Thor surprised. Never had Thor given up his own seat, even if it was only one seat over.

"Thank you brother." He said quietly and moved to pull out Freya's seat which had been his previous.

Freya gently rested her hand on Thor's shoulder as he moved to sit in the seat that had previously been hers. Nodding her thanks to Loki for pulling out her chair, she sat down and watched as he took his place beside her and along with his Father. Already, happy chatter had filled the room as servants began pouring wine. There was something a little depressing about not being able to have any on her wedding day, but she didn't think much of it as she waved off the servant with a tall golden wine pitcher, and instead asked for a glass of sparkling water. Maybe she could trick herself into believing it was champagne.

She couldn't lie though... while she had been looking forward to the surprise Loki had in store for her, she was also happy to be having dinner with Sif, the warriors three, as well as Thor - particularly if it threatened to a repeat of their last dinner in the great hall. Freya had never laughed so hard.

As a servant placed a chalice of bubbly, sparkling water down before her, Freya first nodded her head to Frigga and Odin respectfully. "I hope we didn't do too much to disappoint you. Traditions can seems a little dusty sometimes. Didn't seem very in character for the two of us," Freya said apologetically, but she loved using words like 'we' and 'us'... particularly since they had only been married for ten minutes and it already suited her so well.

Thor let out another laugh, his charming smile beaming across the table. "My mother can pout all she likes, she was about three seconds away from bursting out into laughter. I don't think it truly would have been Loki's wedding until something along those lines had happened," he teased and shot Loki a small grin.

"I don't think anyone was expecting that," Sif said with her own tight little grin.

Loki looked at Sif, dramatic offense in every shape of the word, depicted in his demeanour. "When have you ever known me to be predictable?" Loki asked as his own wine was poured. He waved his hand signalling to stop at about half way, not wanting to drink too much. It wasn't fair that he could drink, when his wife could not, so he would keep to just the half a glass he received and would stick with water after that.

"I can't think of a single occasion," Sif told him matter-of-factually as she took a sip from her cup while the group of them chuckled slightly

Even Fandral appeared to be in good spirits as he watched pretty blonde-haired maidens in their crème coloured, flowing gowns giggle to each other as they walked back to their seats. Freya couldn't help but be pleased that he'd found something to distract himself with. "Who knows, perhaps I'll bit the next to get married."

Glancing at the women over her shoulder, Sif gave a disgusted look before rolling her eyes. "Oh, Fandral... you're shameless. The fruit's not yet ripe and you're already aching to pick it," she chided him and barred her teeth in revulsion.

Her expression caused Freya to burst out in laughter before shaking her head. "You like them blonde and young? Tease Loki all you like, at least his taste in women has matured," she teased the self-perceived dashing young warrior before leaning over to nudge Loki softly with her elbow.

"Matured?" Loki laughed. "I'd like to say my taste in women has always been well." He said with another laugh.

"Oh yes Loki." Thor laughed. "As I recall there was that one time with that nice blond girl. As I recall she was about twice your height and about triple as wide." Thor laughed. Loki glared at him in annoyance.

"In my defence ... I was twelve."

Freya couldn't help but laugh though she tried her best to cover in hopes that should wouldn't offend Loki, "Oh... sweetheart, that's quite alright. If it's any consolation, you're were quite a small child were you not?" she asked leaned her head on his shoulder playfully before straightening up to kiss his cheek. "If your tastes hadn't matured then I might be offended, dear," she explained.

"And not a moment too soon, it would seem." Fandral had opted for mead, but kept a glass of wine by should ceremony called for it. "Besides, it's about now that you're supposed to get all romantic and explain to the lot of us just what on earth attracted you to this sod," he said gesturing to Freya with his light insult, though his tone was clearly joking as a large smile passed over his face. "I think Maybe Thor is the only one who truly knows the story."

Much to the surprise of the warriors three, even Thor shook his head. "I'm not that well acquainted with it myself."

"Nor am I," Freya chirped, glancing at Loki with a bit of a grin, and all their friends turning to regard her, a little surprised that she herself had claimed ignorance. "I know that you love me, dear... but I never knew exactly what tipped the scales in my favour. What did I do exactly? You were a little thick skinned when I first met you," she asked, resting her temple against her palm as she turned to listen to her husband.

"A little?" Thor asked as though that had been the understatement of the year.

Loki smiled softly. "Well I believe they were asking how I got you, not the other way around love." He said with a laugh. "All I can say for that though, is I guess I've changed. For the better I hope. Mostly because you changed me. You made me look at things the way I hadn't been before." Loki took her hand in his and kissed her hand over her wedding ring. "Now how I got you ... is an entirely different story. One I myself am unsure of." He said with a laugh. "I'm sure it wasn't my charming personality." He paused and looked at her, again feigning dramatic flair. "You didn't marry me for my money and title did you?" He asked, seemingly serious.

Freya blinked a couple times and sighed, sighed happily, but sighed just the same. Frigga and Sif, being the only other women at their end of the table had leaned forward, their soft hearts wondering if Loki would actually say something that bordered on romantic, but they sat back in their seats as he'd attempted to evade any specific details. She noticed their disappointment, and turned to glance away from Loki, "Well that's a shame," she started, "I can place the exact moment I fell in love with you," she said, and grinned as she turned away from him slightly, wondering if this fact would pique his curiosity.

Loki leaned on the table slightly, amused by this. "Oh yes? And when was that exactly?" He asked with a smile. He didn't know precisely when he had fallen in love with her, mostly because it was during when he had been injured on Midgard. He had fallen in and out of consciousness a lot during that time, but he was sure it was sometime in there. When he had truly fallen for her. It was the knowledge that she truly did care enough for him, to go to such lengths just to see if he was even still alive. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. It was now one of the many reasons he loved her. Though he suspected he had loved her long before then ... when they were still in Asgard. He was just too stupid to realize it.

Everyone was leaning in now, trying to listen in to what had turned into a conversation of origins between man and wife. Loki was amused, by Freya appeared to take the conversation very seriously, her mouth was flat, but she spoke with a lot of sincerity in her tone. "The second night you had asked me to come see you on Asgard while you were in stewardship of your father's throne. You and I were talking after dinner... and you expressed to me that you thought yourself to be a cruel and evil man... that no good would come of you," she started, and her eyes glanced down at the napkin in her lap. "Do you remember?" she asked softly, not really paying attention to the rest of them as they looked on, many of the elder gods now turning and listening to the conversation as the room grew a little quieter. "I told you that a man isn't judged by the way he thinks, or the things and people he loves, he's judged based on his actions..." Here Freya smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, a small chuckle escaping her. "You said I was either very understanding of your plight... or a good liar," Opening her eyes again she looked upon Loki with a very soft gaze scooping up both of his hands in her own. "I was angry at you for calling me a liar... then you kissed me. As soon as you did... I could feel you were as lonely and as hurt as I was, and I knew I wanted to heal your heart so that maybe mine would heal too... That's why I followed you to Midgard, because I had to fix you. I knew if I didn't..." she said quietly, and shook her head, "I'd never be fixed either..." Regardless as to how quiet Freya had been speaking, everyone in the room could hear here, as the rest of them had gone absolutely silent. Many of the eyes that had angrily watched them during the ceremony, had softened considerably at the sight of the two of them...

Frigga turned to regard Odin, placing her hand over his while Sif glanced at Thor with a tear filled gaze. Thor himself seemed strangely touched by Freya's honest explanation...

Loki watched Freya as she spoke, his expression changing from amusement to admiration. "I do remember that night. Though it could be one of many." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "If you really must know when I had fallen in love with you. I have to be honest and say I am very much unsure. It didn't hit me as it had you. I guess I'm too stupid to see what is in front of me. Smart though I may be, I can be as thick as my brother when it comes to such matters." He said with a laugh, glad that he was currently not sitting next to him as he would have been elbowed rather hard in the ribs at this point. Armour or not, it still hurt.

"I knew for sure though, when I had woken up on Midgard, after being injured for so long. I was surprised to see that you of all people had come for me. I hadn't expected anyone at all. I expected to die down there in that small clearing, in the snow. Seemed rather fitting at the time." He said with a bit of a laugh. "But you saved me, more than just physically. You saved my heart as well."

Smiling softly at him, Freya was silent when she leaned in to bury her face in the nape of his neck where she nuzzled him softly. She wrapped both her arms around one of his, her eyelashes fluttering across his neck when she closed her eyes and kissed him there softly. "You don't need to know the exact moment," she said, comforting him. "Men very rarely do... I'm glad you were happy to see me when I came for you though," she whispered so that really only he could hear her.

She pulled away from their embrace a bit before kissing his cheek and settling herself back down into her chair, looking up in time to see Sif sniffling as she wiped a tear out from underneath her eye, chuckling casually as if it were a common occurrence. Fandral gave her a confused glance. "Goodness Sif... pull yourself together," he teased and then offered her his napkin, which only caused her to chuckle again.

Volstagg smiled and raised his cup in a toast. "May they be forever happy together, and may there be many more children to come!" He said in a hearty toast, his stein over flowing with mead. He took a huge drink from the cup before pulling it away empty, froth sticking to his red beard.

Loki nodded to Volstagg politely and raised his wine glass as well, in thanks.

Freya could feel herself blush to Volstagg's toast, and she glanced over to Loki with large eyes as she drank her sparkling water, her fingernails nervously clicking against the crystal. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. The old gods thought enough to leave well enough alone, which was something of a relief for Freya. Indeed a few of them came to congratulate them after people had started to file out. They sat and talked with Sif, the Warriors three, Thor, Odin and his wife for some time... But it wasn't long before Freya feigned exhaustion. At the first sight of her rubbing her eye with fatigue, or yawning, she leaned her head against Loki's shoulder in hopes that he would excuse the two of them on her behalf if need be. In reality... she wanted to see her wedding gift from Loki... and in turn wanted to show him his.

Loki smirked and leaned in towards Freya's ear. "Don't think I'm unwise to your tricks Freya. I am well aware you are not tired." He said, before kissing her head. "I don't think it proper to leave early from your own wedding, it is impolite to leave your guests." He said with a smirk. Truth be told he cared little about the guests, save for his family. But he wanted to hold off her present just a little bit longer.

She pouted and gave a large huff, listening to him before sitting up slightly to whisper into his ear, "I've been very patient so far today, and I'll have none of your holding out on me tonight. Or shall I tie you to the bed posts again and leave you there this time?" she asked and then sat back up in her chair, using a tiny fork to take a small, albeit defiant bite of a fluffy white cream dessert.

"Ah, secrets already, you two?" Thor asked and glanced between Loki and Freya. "Is your bride tired?" he asked his brother, implication hanging heavily in his question.

Loki looked to his brother mischievously. "Not in the slightest. Just a bit of dust in her eyes is all." He said with a wide grin. "I'm sure she'd be fine sticking around for a few more hours, wouldn't you love?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

Freya's eyes expended to the size of tea saucers when she looked up at Loki. This was followed by a large pout, as she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he didn't have an issue burning midnight oil with his friends, all the while squandering the late-night hours of their wedding night. She was about to open her mouth and say something when Sif thankfully came to her rescue.

"A few more hours? I don't know where you get your energy from. I wasn't even the one getting married today and I'm exhausted..." she said, tracing her finger around the lip of her glass.

Loki smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Freya's always been a bit of a ... night owl." He joked, winking at Sif with a grin. "Though ..." He continued before his wife had a chance to slaughter him in front of the majority of the court and his family. "I suppose we should get back to our rooms." He said as if it mattered not, to him. A sly smirk formed on his lips as he looked to Freya.

Sif raised an eyebrow with a bit of a smirk before Loki was able to finish his thought. Freya did look absolutely mortified for a moment, and did her best to conceal a furious blush by forcing another yawn. "I might be a night owl Loki, but I think you're expecting a little much, don't you?" she teased, "I'm pregnant, I spent the last couple days helping with arrangements, I got only a few hours of sleep last night and I've been up since the crack of dawn this morning," she explained and then turned to Thor, motioning to his brother, her husband with a mischievous smirk, "Goodness... I married a slave driver!" she exclaimed before turning back to him with a faint grin.

Loki scoffed. "Fine, then I suppose if you're that tired, we should forgo your surprise and head straight to sleep then hmm?" Loki said, a grin on his face. Hogan and Volstagg looked at each other, Volstagg's face bright with amusement, Hogan's as close to amusement as it would ever get. Which was still blank seriousness, with a slight upturn to one side of his mouth, though barely noticeable. But it was close enough for Hogan.

Freya's eyes narrowed at him before pouting. She sighed leaning in her chair where she fiddled with an odd, out of place red strap that clung to her shoulder which had been just hidden behind a shock of white lace. It very easily could have been misconstrued as a lock of her own hair, unless... like Loki, you'd been sitting close enough to know the difference. "I suppose that's fine... I am rather tired, and this dress is becoming spectacularly uncomfortable," she explained with yet another sigh before her blue eyes shot up to him suggestively. "But, if you'd like we can stay around and have another drink," she said, almost overtly cheerfully to Loki before she released the hair thin strap and leaned forward to take another sip of her glass.

Loki smiled at her. "Come," He said taking her hand in his. "I shall show you your surprise. Or more, your wedding gift I suppose it could be called." He said, gently pulling her from the table. He turned to his family and bowed slightly. "Thank you all for being as supportive as you have been. And for being here. It means a lot to us." He said as his mother approached him.

She engulfed him in a huge hug, despite how much taller he was than her. "I'm so proud of you my son." She said quietly. Loki smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Thank you mother." He said quietly.

Freya smiled at Frigga but watched as Odin slowly stood to his feet. His large, weathered hand clasped his son by the shoulder. His one eye glanced over Loki before drifting over to Freya. He wore a gentle smile before he looked over his youngest son once more. "Wisdom comes in droves to the married man... There's no doubt in my mind that one day you will be wiser than me," he said to his son sincerely before Frigga took his arm. Slowly Odin released him and gave him a very approving nod before bidding those who remained at the table a good night.

Stroking the back of Loki's neck softly, Freya smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder once again. It was getting late... and although she didn't want it to be true, she was indeed becoming tired. With any luck the excitement of her gift would wake her up.

Loki smiled at his father, it was as close to congratulations as he was going to get from his father. But he was happy with it none-the-less. "Come now." He said slowly leading her out of the room. "I lead you to your much awaited surprise." He had snuck away for just a few moments to check on the gift after dinner, when he had excused himself to go to the washroom. It had turned out better than he had expected, and was excited for her to see it.

Freya tried very hard to contain exactly how excited she was but by the time they'd neared his suite she was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Come on, Loki... certainly now that we're so close you can afford to give me one more hint, can't you my love?" She asked desperately, both of her arms wrapping around his and pulling him in for a small kiss on the cheek. certainly you've seen by now that I'm terrible at dealing with suspense!" she exclaimed and almost sensed herself becoming nervous as they rounded the last corner that lead to the corridor of his suite. "Shall I cover my eyes?" she asked, giggling as she hid behind him, expecting something fairly large.

Loki smiled and pulled her towards him, stopping her from walking, once again delaying their progress to their rooms. "Well if it is a wish you'd like." Loki stood there pondering a moment, watching Freya with a bit of a smirk. "Ok, one more hint." He said with a smirk. "You'll find it in our suite!" He said as the hint. Another vague one, as she already knew that.

Once again her excited expression fell flat and slightly lifting the front hem of her massive dress she stomped around him, "Let's just go..." she told him in a monotone, moving into the large common area of their suite. It looked the same as it had before, large fireplace burning ferociously. Not enthused, she turned to look back at him over her shoulder. "Alright... We're in the suite... there's nothing here." There was something endearing about Freya even when she was losing her patience. She'd been waiting all day to see what this was, and so far it was ending up very anti-climatic.

Loki rolled his eyes. She was very determined to ruin her own surprise. He sighed and sat down on one of the large green antique couches that was around the fire. He watched her amused, as she angrily threw a temper tantrum before him. He had every intention of covering her eyes and leading her directly to the surprise, but if she wanted to act like a child and huff about his teasing, then he could wait for her to find it.

Loki leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, the armour fading away, leaving him in his green long sleeved tunic and pants.

Freya stood toward the centre of the room and crossed her arms as well, smirking and lifting an eyebrow as she watched him. Slowly she walked herself over to him, placing her hands on the armrest and leaning in toward him. "My love..." she purred, "I'm so incredibly excited for your gift... but if I don't get mine, then you won't get yours..." she whispered leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose, "and trust me... you're really, really going to want yours. Besides, you've made yours sound so amazing that I'm absolutely riveted," she told him and then took his hands, helping him to his feet. She turned around and pressed her back to his chest before taking both his hands and covering her eyes. Smirking, she reached behind her and held on to his waist to steady herself. "Would you do me the pleasure of leading the way?" she asked, making an effort to be more patient and perhaps a little flirtatious.

Loki shrugged as he was pulled to his feet. "I suppose if you are finished with your little tantrum, I may be inclined to show you." He said, his hands over her eyes. "Close your eyes for me please love, I need my hands free a moment." He said with a smirk. He removed his hands from her eyes and looked at her to make sure she wasn't looking. "No peaking. Promise?" He asked.

"Mmhm!" She obeyed cheerfully. She didn't want this to get delayed any longer than it already had been. Loki had a penchant for testing her patience if things didn't go exactly to his plan. As added insurance she placed her own hands securely over her eyes as if take away all temptation.

Loki smirked and turned her around to face the other way, just for safe measure. He moved to the blank wall not to far from their own and stood before it. Looking down, he placed the palms of his hands together, channelling his magic to him. He could feel it flowing through his body more so than he usually could, could feel it tingling through his veins, burning in his muscles. He looked up and brought his hands forward, a loud crackle of magic resonating through the room as his hands hit the wall. The light of magic that was crackling around his flowed from him, to the wall, moving and reshaping, as if someone where shinning a bright green light on the wall.

Loki watched as the last of the light flowed from him and into the wall, the light solidifying into a large gold carved door. Similar to their own, but with different markings on it.

The magic used to conjure, or reconjure in this case, was simple enough. More dramatics than anything else, as most magic was. But it was simple, and effective.

Loki moved back to her and placed his hands over hers. "Are you ready love?" He whispered into her ear. Not waiting for an answer, he slowly turned her around and gently pulled her hands from her face. "You can look now."

Blinking a few times, she looked upon the door that Loki had more or less positioned her in front of. She gave it a curious glancing, still holding on to his hands. A little confused, she turned to glance at him and tugged him along with her as she took a few steps toward the door. Stopping before it she thought on it for a moment and then gave him a wily smile. "Did you do what I think you did?" she asked him in a soft voice reaching out for the door before retracting her hand, almost a little too nervous to push it open. She pulled herself toward him, nuzzling herself into his chest. "Because... if this is what I think it is, I'm just warning you, I may not leave dry eyed," she confessed to him, turning to look at up him with her swirling blue eyes.

"I may be able to use magic Freya, but I am not a mind reader. I am unable to know what you "think it is". Though there is a good chance that it may be what you think it is. Then again, like I said, I'm not a mind reader, so there might be a good chance that it's not." He said with humour in his voice. "Well ... what are you waiting for." He said, with a huge smile on his face. "Go look!"

Freya was almost nervous as she took a step away from him, hesitating for a few seconds before she finally pushed open the door. The room had been lit wonderfully, and it was mostly white with accents of emerald and gold. It was exactly what Freya has expected, and yet went above and beyond everything she'd envisioned. Turning back to look at Loki there were tears clinging to her bottom lid she took a breath, "A nursery?" she asked, although she knew that was exactly what it was. Still grasping onto his hand she brought him in after her as she looked around the place. There was a lovely white crib, with a white silk canopy that framed the head of it. Lining the walls were shelves of children stories, receiving blankets folded neatly and piled on a nearby dresser. Between the crib and the large window there was a rocking chair, also white with delicate green accents. Turning back to him she squeezed his hand and released a large, contented sigh... "Oh Loki..." she whispered, her chin quivering slightly. "How so incredibly sweet of you..."

Pulling herself toward him, she nuzzled his chest which was where she pressed her face. Flattening her palm against his shoulder, she hid her gently sobbing face from him as best she could while her eyes still scanned around the room. "It's absolutely beautiful..."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." He said quietly into her ear, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'd do anything for you. This is just the tip of things I will be lavishing on you. Believe me" He said with a smile. "If you like something, just ask and it shall be yours."

Freya giggled and kissed his cheek before she shook her head. "Loki... I didn't become your wife to get spoiled and live like a princess," she told him and gave him a fairly innocent look as her index finger traced delicate circles into his chest. "I'll tell you what... we'll just spoil one another, how about that?" she asked him with a cheeky grin before leaning up to kiss his lips, slowly building the passion in it until she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. When she broke the kiss, Freya kept herself close enough to rub her nose against his affectionately. "Thank you so much, Loki... I love it, and I can't wait until we get to use it," she whispered, a blush moving past her cheeks.

"Come, let's move this out of our son's bedroom before we make it an inappropriate habit." He said with a laugh, clearly joking. "I'm glad you like it love. But what I said still stands. You are a princess of Asgard now. And my wife. If you desire something, you shall have it."

Freya bit down on her bottom lip and looked over his face. "I'll tell you exactly what it is that I desire..." she started, and still holding onto him, she stepped backwards out of the room, "I desire to spend the next couple days with my husband, completely uninterrupted," Freya explained and moved in to place a couple soft kisses on his lips, each time playfully biting down upon his lower lip. "Do you think you might be able to help me with that?"

Loki smiled and seemed to think about it as he peered down into her eyes. "I suppose I could see what I could do." He said, closing the bedroom door behind them. He took her left hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss her hand just over her wedding ring once again. "You look stunning as a bride, but I can't wait to get you out of this dress." He whispered, a wicked smile spread on his face.

She blushed, feigning a bashful glance as she pulled her eyes down and away from him. "Well, by all means, you're the one that should have the honour..." she told him with a small grin. "In fact, if you're looking for your own gift, I believe you'll find it just hidden beneath." she explained with a small wink and pointed to the gold silk sash at her waist tied into a bow. "All I ask is that you take your time. You only get one chance to undress a bride, and so you might as well savour it," she explained to him in a velvety soft voice as she took the end of the gold bow and placed it in his hand.

"What I'd rather savour, is you." He said, moving the strap of her dress down her shoulder and kissing her bare shoulder. He ran his hands down her arms slowly, savouring the feel over her skin under his fingers. He laid open mouthed kisses over her bare skin, his bright green eyes closing slowly as he tasted her soft flesh. He ran his hands back up, and moved his hands up to her hair. He slowly pulled the pins out and let her hair fall back. Running his hands underneath he pulled it back so that it was all resting against her back instead of in front of her shoulders.

He kissed his way up her neck, placing his hands on her shoulders again and moved her hair over to the side and kissed the back of her neck. "I want to kiss you everywhere tonight." He whispered. "Everywhere that is humanly possible, and beyond."

Freya shivered, lifting her chin to allow him all the room she could so that he would continue to move his lips over her. "Yes, please..." she told him in a small, quiet voice. She could already feel the pace of her heart quickening. His lips felt almost shockingly hot along her skin, the sensation akin to wrapping your hands around a warm teacup, except they had been scattered like rose petals over her skin. Exhaling a held breath, she felt her body break out in goose bumps, her hands slowly moving up the front of his chest, where she could feel each breath he took, and the rate at which they became just a little faster. She moaned softly, her lush black eyelashes closing over her eyes, her free hand cupping the side of his neck as he laced kisses along her throat. "Oh.. Loki that feels absolutely marvellous," she whispered, giving another gentle moan as she brought herself just a few inches closer to her.

Loki slowly moved his hands to the back of her dress and slowly opened the small buttons, popping them open one by one, slowly kissing the skin as each button opened revealed more and more to him. He reached her waste where the buttons stopped and reached his hands up to her shoulders as he knelt behind her, his hands pulling down the light fabric. He was curious as to the little red strings that criss crossed over her back. He pulled the white fabric of her dress down her hips, kissing the soft flesh where his hands trailed down over the fabric, before moving to hiss her other hip.

He let the fabric go, allowing it to pool around her feet, his hands moving back up her sides. He looked up slightly to discover what his surprise was. It was a nice little red see through lingerie. There was a see through material hanging in front of her, covering her front, but barely. It was held to her by a few small red straps that tied in the back.

"This is so incredibly sexy." He said kissing his way back up her body. "I love it," He said. "Not as nearly as much as I love you though." He said quietly.

Freya blushed when Loki knelt behind her his hands moving just under the dress to nudge it from off of her body. As his kisses made their way back up her body, she bit down on her bottom lip. "I'd say your technique tonight is worlds sexier than any piece of fabric I could wear... whether it be yards of lace or inches of satin..." she told him, glancing at him over her shoulder. Her eyes connected with his, before falling to his lips once he'd made his way back up to his feet. Leaning her back against his chest she turned her head to kiss him a couple times, her tongue just slightly connecting with his. "Keep this up and I might not leave the bedroom for the next couple days..." she whispered to him with a wicked smile, though she wasn't entirely sure if she was joking... Loki's pace and technique were significantly more romantic tonight. Not that he wasn't romantic on a regular basis, but so far tonight his actions were already making it difficult to contain herself.

Loki smiled and kissed her back, his mouth moving over her jaw and up to her ear, kissing behind the lobe. "How do you want me love?" He asked, kissing his way back down her neck. "Tell me what you want. Anything, anyway. Anything you want, it shall be yours." He said quietly kissing his way back down to her shoulder. "I love this," He said fingering the small ties on the fabric. "But I can't wait to take it off of you," He said pulling loose the first string, the red strings falling to the sides.

He moved his hands up her back, over her shoulder blades, lightly running his fingers over her skin, watching as the goose bumps formed over the flesh.

Freya turned around as soon as had managed to unfasten one of the strings. "Ah, yes I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she teased and then turned to walk past him. She crawled atop the mattress on all fours, much like a cat would before turning to lay her back propped up against the pillows and extending her leg out to him, suggesting that he should help her with her towering heels she'd been punishing herself in for the last several hours. "And you promised me kisses everywhere tonight... and you got my hopes up," she told him with a gentle smirk. "There's few things in all the realms that I love more than your lips on me, my sweet... and while I'm sure we'll get to the other things I love at some point tonight, at this exact moment, I want nothing more than your lips on my skin... if you please." she said and arched one of her brows, her eyes scanning over him several times before she bit down on her plump, moist bottom lip.

Loki smiled as he slowly prowled towards the bed, stripping off his shirt as he moved, the offending material falling to the floor at the foot of the bed as he slowly crawled onto the bed. He knelt before her, one leg bent in front of him, the other pulled up over his shoulder. He kissed her thigh down towards her knee, onto her calf, running his hands over her leg before he reached her foot. He slid her shoe off of her foot and tossed it onto the floor, doing the same with her other foot, kissing his way down her leg and pulling the shoe off to toss it on the floor as well.

He moved up, hovering over her, hissing her shoulder and kissing his way down her arm, to the crook of her elbow, paying particular attention there for a moment before pulling her arm up, cupping her hand against his cheek and turning his head against her palm to kiss the inside of her wrist.

Freya watched him intently, though she couldn't help but giggle with surprised when he hoisted her leg up by the ankle. Her laughter subsided as soon as he brought his lips to her thigh where he kissed down both of her stems before taking off her shoes. Her large eyes half lidded once he'd kissed down her arm, before lifting her hand to his face. Her thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. Every kiss he planted her skin cried out for more of him. She was unaware how much of it she could take. It seemed like no matter how much he did to her, or how often the two of them made love she always, always wanted more of him. Feeling his lips on the delicate skin of her wrist, she moaned and pressed her head back into the pillows. She took a couple of panting breaths, swallowing through her dry mouth before she could manage to speak, "Oooh..." she cooed in a high-pitch, a gentle whine of desperation, her free hand entwining itself in her curls, "I'd wait an eternity for your kiss, your touch if I had to..." she told him, her soft eyes turning back to him. She shivered at the sight of him, "yet now that I have it... I don't even know what to do with myself. My body simply cannot contain the pleasure your simple actions provoke..." Freya told him almost poetically, the hand that had been in her hair only seconds ago was now reaching out for him, motioning him up to her.

Loki freed her arm and moved down towards her, his body laying almost completely over hers. "Then don't try to contain it. Just let it flow through you." He said leaning forward and kissing her passionately. "Let me work my magic." He said, the word having more than one meaning. He kissed her again, running his hands down her body.

She moaned loudly into his kiss and pressed her lips together when he pulled away. Nodding, she offered him a weak smile, though she couldn't help but wonder what it was that he had in mind. She couldn't even begin to put into words how wonderful everything felt tonight. She'd never really experienced anyone being quite as romantic as all this... A quiet, playful moan escaped her and she giggled when she closed her eyes, "Can we get married every day? I'd take a mortal life if I could get this kind of treatment every night..." she told him only half joking before she pulled herself up a few inches to give him a heated kiss. "Please do work your magic, my love. I'm oh so curious to see what you have in store."

Loki smirked and hissed her again, his tongue pressing into her mouth to tease hers. He moved away from her mouth, reluctantly, planting a few last small kisses, before smiling wickedly at her. He kissed his way down her body, savouring each spot as if each kiss where his last, slowly moving himself between her legs, and nuzzling his mouth and his nose against the red panties covering her already wet sex. He could smell her need for him, and it made his cock ache even worse, but he could wait. Tonight, of all nights, he would be patient.

He looked up at her as he ran his tongue over the slick thin silk material that kept him from plunging his tongue deeply into her. He ran his hands over her thighs again and hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties. "Tell me what you want love." He whispered, laying a small kiss on the skin just above her sex.

Freya swallowed, almost nervously. Just the idea of his tongue licking and flicking against her wet entrance was enough to make her cum. For a few seconds she felt so weak that she was hardly able to breathe let alone speak, her heart fluttering in her chest like a bird caught in a cage that was far too small for it. She found it strange how at once she wanted to say no, confess to him that she simply couldn't take it... but of course she wanted it... how could she not. Freya glanced down at him, her hand reaching for him before her white tipped fingernails moved through his black hair and gently raked over his scalp. Normally Freya was bashful when it came to telling him what she wanted... but the more time she spent with him like this, the more time she realized that he loved knowing what she wanted just as much as she loved knowing it of him. She was getting more comfortable with it... so long, of course as she was polite about it. "Please Loki..." she started almost breathlessly, "Please taste me... I love the feeling of your tongue on me..." she confessed, moaning and leaning back into the pillow when he kissed her.

Loki smirked and pulled her panties slowly down her legs, his fingers tracing down her legs to her feet before he gently pulled them off her feet and tossed them to the floor. He slowly kissed his way back up her leg before hooking his hands under her thighs near her ass and pulled her downward towards him. He nuzzled his nose against her once again, before pressing his tongue against her clit. He licked it a few times before kissing it, looking up at her to watch her reactions. "Like this love?" He whispered.

Freya's back arched up in a wave as she felt his large, strong hands pull her down to him, his tongue laying hot and flat against her, causing her to call out in a loud gasp. As she exhaled, her teeth chattered almost instinctively to go with the shiver that climbed its way up her spine. Covering her mouth with her hand for a moment, she nodded, her eyes tightly sealed shut. The first few times he had licked her, it was sensory overload, bells and whistles were going off in her head, and she didn't know exactly what to focus on first; was it the fact that it felt absolutely mind-numbingly wonderful, or was it the fact that it was him who'd been doing it. She struggled to take a deep breath and found her voice to speak, "Yes, Loki..." she moaned rather sweetly, her eyes blinking slowly as she turned them up to the starry ceiling, "Yes... just like that."

Loki smiled and moved his mouth back to her slick opening, but not placing it on her quite yet, before closing his eyes and summoning his magic. He wasn't joking when he said he'd be working his magic. He could feel it pulse through him, almost as if he where activating a switch. The focused his magic into one place, the magic slowly doing as he bid it to do. Loki looked back up at her, and placed his tongue over her clit once more, the tingle of magic flowing from his tongue onto her.

There was a strange heat that moved up from the soles of Freya's feet and rippled through the rest of her body like a flash of lightning. Her large blue eyes flashed open widely, and she opened her mouth to gasp, except she couldn't. The feeling had been so pleasurable that her body was sending signals everywhere at one. It was a few seconds before she could draw a breath, and when she finally could it was as if she hadn't breathed for days. There was a loud gasp, as she sat up just a little bit, trying to decide whether or not to move away from him. Her body simply couldn't take anymore. She was afraid she was either going to scream or pass out. She placed the palms of her hands down on the mattress and pushed herself toward the headboard to slip away, already panting heavily "Loki..." she whispered still gasping while shaking her head, "I can't... it's too much."

Loki smirked and pulled her back down towards him, holding her in place as he continued to tongue at her clit a few moments. "You can't want?" He asked before plunging his tongue deep inside of her, the feeling pulsing from his tongue to her slick inner walls.

"Loki. Loki, wait!" she called out to him before he pulled her back down to his mouth. As soon as she felt his tongue on her again, her back almost instinctively collapsed onto the mattress, her eyes dulling as if she'd removed herself from her body somehow... she hadn't, but the feeling took her off into some strangely meditative state. Everything had become clear; the feeling of her heart pounding in her chest, the pleasure that radiated through her body, the way his tongue felt inside her. She closed her eyes, moaning loudly as she arched her pelvis against his warm mouth, hoping to push him just a little deeper. Tears streaked down the sides of her face and into her curled hair when she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I just... Oh, Loki..." she called out to him in a light, airy tone, "This feels..." she paused as she searched for a word, at long last she couldn't find one... though it didn't really help that her brain was no cooperating with her at the moment. "You'll have me cumming in a matter of moments if you keep this up..." she told him quietly

Loki smirked and plunged his tongue in as deep as it would go, summoning the bit of magic into his hand and rubbing her clit with his thumb. "That was the idea my love." He said, pulling his mouth away briefly to talk. "I'll have you more than satisfied by the nights end." He said, his tongue delving back into her. He loved that he had her at a loss of words. He had been saving this for their wedding night, and would save it for special occasions. Magic was easy to become dependent on during sex if used to much. But Loki never saw any harm in it once in a while. He nearly smirked again as he moved his tongue around inside of her, swirling it around her entrance.

Freya could not remember a time where she'd experienced anything quite like this... in fact she could hardly remember anything at all. Her mind had really let go from everything else except for what was happening right here and now. His wet tongue tingling inside of her, and now his thumb gently massaging her clit. She was having a hard time believing that he hadn't brought her to a climax already. It took a few minutes of him constantly berating her with pleasure for her senses to come back to her, though that didn't stop her from moaning.

One of her hands he slid over his where he held her around the waist. The other gripped the bed sheet, tightening just a bit each time he moved it around inside her. She grinned at the thought that she'd married such a generous lover, and her mind couldn't help but flash to different things that she could do to reciprocate. "I'm very close, my love..." she whispered to him, the hand which had been holding on to his found its way into his hair, "Please don't stop..." Freya begged him, pulling down a pillow from headboard to cuddle herself into it, in hopes that it would help relieve the goose bumps he had sent rippling through her body.

Loki nearly laughed as he slowly slid his tongue out of her, a smirk on his face as he ran his finger over her. He moved up her body, laying kisses over her sides and towards her breasts. He straddled her stomach, the large bulge in his pants pressing hard against the material. He took one of her hands in his and lead it to the rather prominent bulge, before moving his hand back, moving the magic back into his fingers and he leaned back to insert his fingers into her. The angle he was at making the bulge all that more prominent.

There was almost a sigh of relief that came to her when he withdrew his tongue. she took a couple of relaxed breaths, and grinned as she watched his lips work their way over her flesh. Freya's soft moan worked itself into a giggle, his lips tickling her sides. Blushing, her eyes flashed down to the bulge of his fully formed erection. Once he'd placed her hand over it, she gently began massaging it as he moved his fingers back inside of her. It was certainly enough to make her gasp once more, but she took a deep breath to control herself, her palm making long, gentle strokes over his length, slowly adding a little more pressure.

Reaching up with her other hand, her silky palm moved over the muscles of his abdomen and up to his chest. "I don't see why I should be the only one getting spoiled," she whispered to him before pressing her head back into the pillow. "What about you, hmmm?" she asked, stilling gently rubbing his cock through his pants.

Loki smirked and moved his hips, rubbing up against her hand. "Don't worry love." He said with a smirk as he inserted another finger. "It will come. In time. I told you I'll work my magic on you didn't I?" He asked, pressing his fingers into her as far as they would go. He wiggled them around, the magic in his hand sending sparks of pleasure into her. "I want to watch you cum first." He said quietly.

Closing her eyes, she stressed her brows together, feeling him press another finger inside of her, and moving them back as far as he could reach. She gasped, her mouth hanging open as she nearly screamed out in pleasure, trying her best to withhold it by bringing her free hand up to silence herself. There was a shiver that moved so violently through Freya's body that she had to take her hand away from the bulge in his pants momentarily for fear of grasping onto his a little too tightly. Her eyes opened again slowly once she had finally settled back down. She swallowed a loud gasp, her damp eyes looking up at him as if pleading him for mercy. "Oh there's no doubt of that..." she confessed in a whisper. With Loki using his magic on her in this way, there was no doubt in her mind that she would orgasm not only quickly but soon at that.

Once she'd relaxed a fraction, she gingerly placed her hand back over his cock, the palm of her hand moving in long sweeping motions, wrapping her fingers around the outline of his length. "How incredibly patient of you..." she remarked, a satisfied smile on her pinks lips, "A little unlike you, don't you think?" she asked before moaning quietly as he moved his fingers around within her. "But I fear I'm the one who's growing impatient..." Her tongue licked at her lips before her teeth raked over them.

Loki smirked and shifted his hips against her hand once again. "Oh, have no fear love. You will have me." He said running his tongue over his bottom lip. "In any and every way possible." He pulled his fingers out and rubbed her clit with them before pushing all three back into her once again, moving them in and out of her quickly, his thumb rubbing against her clit the entire time.

Moaning deeply, Freya pushed her head back into the pillow. The hand that had just been by her mouth moved to his thigh where she held onto him, her other hand still stroking his member though nowhere near as quickly as his fingers pushed inside of her. Her eyes pulled themselves closed, her body bounced ever so slightly in response to his fingers as they were gliding in and out of her so seamlessly.

This time, she felt her orgasm building with such urgency, her body adamant this time as he'd stopped short of it before when he'd been using his tongue to please her. Now it was coming upon her very quickly, and she could already feel her heartbeat racing, the muscles in her stomach and thighs tensing and releasing continuously, causing her body to jolt once in every so often. She blushed, completely unable to control it left her feeling a little embarrassed. Panting, she took a breath to speak, but found that she couldn't. Instead she turned her head to nuzzle her face into the pillow, her grip tightening slightly upon his thigh as she started to contract around his diligently moving fingers.

Loki smiled as he felt, and saw her cum. Her face almost glowing with the intensity of her release. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and kept moving them, milking every last moment of her release from her. Once he felt her relax he pulled his fingers from her, and brought his hand to his lips. He slowly licked the juices from his hand, making a bit of a show of it. Once his hand was clean and wet with nothing but a small coating of his own saliva, he moved his hands down to her sides and slowly moved backwards down her body, his hands touching every inch of her it could on the way down.

"Was that everything you expected my love?" He asked kissing her hip before running his tongue over the skin.

Freya sighed contently, one of her hands sliding down into his hair, tugging on a handful of it gently so he would look up at her. "That far superseded every expectation," she told him quietly with a small grin. Exhaling hungrily, she took hold of one of his hands, pulling him up toward her. One of the things she'd been waiting for the past several moments was just to put her lips to his, to feel him hovering over her, to exchange a couple of sweet words with him... even if for just a few moments, before it was her turn to watch him writhe against the mattress. It went without saying that she was looking forward to it.

Loki smiled and moved over her, his hands and knees on either side of her, holding himself up on the mattress. He moved like a prowling panther stalking it's pray, his eyes never leaving hers. He hovered over her for a few moments, his mouth inches from hers before he dove in and kissed her passionately.

A contented sound escaped her throat as she kissed him, her hands sliding up his arms and over his shoulders where she massaged him affectionately for a moment, her tongue only slightly connecting with his. After a moment or so she broke away from his lips, though she found the flesh of his neck to be just as delectable. She kissed his throat a couple times, listening to him breathe then reached her arms around his back gently pulling him to her side so that he could roll over onto his back. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate your attention to detail," she purred and rolled over top of him, using her arms to keep her hovering over him as she kissed along the width of his chest. "You're usually attentive enough as it is... but you're spoiling me tonight, aren't you?" she asked in the same tone, glancing up at him as her lips slowly made their way down his body, her nose pressed against his skin as she took in the scent of him.

"Anything for my wife. Anything you wish for." He said his breathing starting to come a bit quicker as she kissed her way lower. He could already feel himself leaking inside of his pants, a bit of precum making them a little bit wet on the inside. He couldn't wait to be free of the retched material and have himself rubbing against, or inside something a lot better. "You shall be the most spoiled princess in all of Asgard." He said with a smile.

Giggling with a wicked smirk, Freya's tousled red curls tickled over the muscles of his abdomen as she kissed just above the top hem of his pants. However, first thing was first; she'd have to rid him of his boots. This meant he'd have to wait just a few moments longer, but then so would she. Kneeling in between his knees she carefully pulled at the laces and buckles, making quick work of them while appearing to take her time. Freya was almost loving in the way she undressed him, as though she was getting him ready for bed; loosening the laces before she pulled the boots off his feet, carrying his ankle and gently resting his foot back on the bed.

She reached behind the foot board, allowing his boots to drop by the foot of the bed then making her way back up to his belt, carefully unfastening it and pulling it from around his waist. "And you the most spoiled Prince I would imagine?" she asked, unbuttoning his fly and looking up at him with a hungry, albeit a bit innocent glance. "My love, the only thing I want, crave, and need is your attention," she explained, softly tugging at the sides of his pants to pull them down over his thighs and off his legs completely before discarding them to the other side of his king sized bed. "Should you choose to spoil me with that, then I shall be a very satisfied wife indeed," she told him, carefully lowering her body between his legs, but taking a minute to kiss the inside of his thigh, her blue eyes still looking up at him intently. "Now, what is it that you want, my love?" she asked in a sultry tone, nearly the exact same question he'd asked her earlier.

Loki watched her kiss his stomach, and felt his stomach jerk as if her lips where cold, but it was tensing for the pleasure of her lips on him. Loki watched her as she spoke and smiled slightly, unsure of how to answer her question. He wanted everything. All at once. But he knew that wasn't possible. What did he want? Or more per se, what did he want first. "I want to be with you for the rest of forever. Until the end of Ragnarok." He said running his fingers through her hair. He smiled knowing that's not what she meant but he couldn't help himself. "I want to feel your mouth around me, love." He whispered quietly,

Smiling meekly, Freya had known the entire time what it is that he wanted, but even more than that, she was completely aware of what she had wanted to perform. Her warm hands slid themselves up his thighs, kneading and massaging his muscles the entire way upward until they reached his hips. With careful, delicate movements she brought her mouth up to plant a few feather light kisses along the base of his shaft, which was pulsing hard, throbbing with anticipation over her. Her eyes looking up at him, she couldn't help but flash him a large smile as her fingertips dusted themselves over the tight, hard flesh of his cock. "What a lovely idea..." she whispered to him, moaning softly at the feel of his hand in her hair, "The thought of wrapping my lips around you has been dancing through my mind all day long."

And, while that might have been true, Freya planned on making sure she didn't get too excited. She did want to enjoy the night for as long as she could. The palm of her hand laid itself against one side of his thick member, while she brought her lips up to kiss the trunk of his shaft a few times. Slowly her tiny kisses made their way up to the tip of his cock, but before taking him into her mouth she wet her lips with her tongue, swirling it around his head a few times to moisten it. She could already taste his pre-cum that had been sitting there, and giggled softly, "Seems as though you're just as excited as I am..." she whispered, looking up into his eyes as she lowered her mouth down on him, his girth spreading her pink lips apart as she worked her way down his length, a few inches at first, and then a few more.

Loki watched her tease his cock with her hands before her lips joined in, kissing their way up his shaft. He moaned at the feel of them and almost couldn't wait to be inside. He moved his feet up a bit, his knees bent, spreading his legs a bit more to give her better access. When she took his shaft into her mouth and moved almost half way down it he nearly jumped as the pleasure of her mouth on him sent bolts of pleasure straight through him. "Yes Freya ..." He moaned, not taking his eyes off of her wet pink lips that stretched perfectly around him.

Freya would have smiled if her mouth wasn't already otherwise engaged. She'd pushed her lips down a few more inches, her mouth watering at the feel of having him inside. Slowly she brought her mouth back up to the tip, her tongue sliding down the underside of his shaft. If her mouth wasn't around him, she used her hand to massage over his length. With her tongue laying flat and hot up against him, she ran it back up to the top, taking him into her mouth a little more hungrily this time, slurping him down as she made her way a little further toward the base. Her lips moved swiftly over him a few times, taking the majority of his length into her mouth, his cock glistening with saliva. Her hand had wrapped around him as well, and chased after her lips in firm, swirling motions. "Is this what you were craving, my love?" she asked him in a sweet voice once she'd taken her lips off of him, her large eyes smiling to him. She didn't really need an answer, the look on his face said more than enough to prove to her that he was enjoying it.

While her hand rubbed over him at a fairly upbeat pace, Freya's lips moved down to take one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it gently as her eyes still looked up at him through a thin curtain of red hair.

Loki moaned again and lifted his hips up against her hand. "Yes ... this is exactly what I wanted love. That feels so good." He said quietly, allowing her to work on his cock for a bit longer. This wasn't the first time she had done this, but for some reason it felt so much better. Maybe it was the knowledge that she was his, fully and completely, in every shape of the word. He moved his hand under her chin and gently pulled her upwards. He leaned forward and kissed her again, his tongue slowly slipping between her lips, tasting himself on her mouth. "I love you." He whispered, before kissing her again.

Freya smiled when he pulled her closer to him. She kissed him back with a happy smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sat up, her hips straddling his. "I love you too, Loki," she whispered back to him, her forehead pressed against his as one of her hands slid down over his chest. Sitting back a bit, she reached behind her back pulling on one of the strings located in the very centre of her back. The loose knot immediately came undone, and the sheer silk fell away, exposing Freya's porcelain like skin underneath.

Gently she began rocking her hips over his, her hot, wet entrance pressed against his still rock hard shaft as it pulsed and twitched. Smiling once more she leaned back down, kissing his lips as she leaned into him, gently laying him to rest back on the mattress. She rubbed her hands over his chest and broke her kiss just long enough to look down upon him. "I want you inside of me..." she confessed to him, sighing contently, her curtain of red hair gently tickling his shoulder.

Loki nuzzled her cheek with his and kissed her nose. "Do as you wish my love." He said quietly. "Take your pleasure from me. That is what I want most right now." He said kissing her neck, his hands roaming over her back gently. He moved his hips up against her, pressing his cock harder against her. "Seeing your pleasure would be my greatest desire." He whispered gently into her ear.

Moaning quietly, Freya kissed his lips once more before pulling herself back. She always did love to see his reaction when he pressed into her for the first time. Angling herself into the right position, she used her hand to gently guide his cock so that the tip of it was pressed right up against her opening. Releasing it, she held herself steady before slowly lowering herself of to him. Pressing into her tight opening, his girth squeezed into her as she lowered onto him inch by inch. Her mouth hanging open, she gasped loudly closing her eyes as pleasure ripped through her body. Moaning deeply, their hips finally connected as she took the full length of him inside of her. Leaning over she laid upon his chest for a moment, panting heavily, hugely satisfied with how he seemed to fill her up completely. Touching his cheek with her silky hand, her face hovered over his, looking down upon him, "You feel absolutely marvellous..." she told him quickly before her lips hungrily found his, pulling him into a very passionate kiss as she started to move up and down on his cock.

Loki moaned, smiling at the look on her face. She was simply beautiful be she sank onto him for the first time. The way her face seemed to light up with pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips and let her move at her own pace. Loki seemed to watch her every move, seemed to watch every inch of her at the same time, but never moved his eyes from hers. "You're perfect, have I told you that?" He asked as she continued to ride his shaft. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth open slightly in pleasure before looking back to her.

"Mmm.. Well then you lucked out, didn't you?" she asked him teasingly with a bit of a wink, pushing some of his hair out of his face so that she could see him. Leaning over she placed a gentle kiss on both his cheeks and finished with one on his lips. "I think the miracle of it is.. is that we're just perfect for each other, it would seem," she told him, continuing to move at a moderate pace over him, loving the feel of his hands on her hips, of how hard and throbbing he was inside of her, how close the two of them were at this moment.

Placing her forearms on either side of his head, she spoke to him intermittently as she placed kisses on his neck and over his throat. "I'm thankful every single day that it was me who was fortunate enough to show you what it means to be truly cared for, heart and soul," she said to him in a whisper before nuzzling his neck with her nose, moaning softly as she quickened her pace a bit, "...and I'm incredibly thankful for all the love you've shown me... I truly am." Freya's tiny body shifted and moved rhythmically over his as her pouted lips continued to scour his neck before working her way across his collarbone and back to his lips.

Loki smiled up at her, "If you don't stop it, you'll find me crying. Not all to romantic I think. Crying during sex. I've been told I can be feminine but I'm not that feminine as to cry during sex Freya. But you will make me if you continue." He said with a bit of a laugh. He moved his hips slightly, not thrusting up into her, but rolling his hips against hers, the angle moving his large, wide cock move into her a bit deeper.

Freya's bemused giggle was cut short by a soft moan as he pressed a little deeper into her. He did feel absolutely remarkable, but talking to him like this while making love was something infinitely more intimate. Even as he spoke she couldn't keep her lips away from him for more than a couple seconds. She had her lips pressed against his cheek, his shoulders, his chest, his neck, all the while listening to him carefully. "Cry?" she asked with a bit of a scoff, "I've said far sweeter things to you before, and never once have I seen you so overwhelmed with emotion that you threatened to cry," she said, but then had to think about that for a moment... "Mmm, except of course for that time in the throne room that you were very angry with me. Even through your verbal berating, I couldn't help but stand in bewilderment of how passionate you were, how passionate you still are," Freya remarked to him, moaning quietly as she looked down upon him, stroking his cheek affectionately. "Though... I don't know if one could say that angry tears are the same thing..." Her tone was so quiet that even if anyone had been in the room, only Freya and Loki would have heard their conversation, to everyone else they were just rumblings of romantic pillow talk, but she couldn't even begin to describe how incredibly sweet it was to have him like this.

"You also were not my wife then." He said, smiling up at her, actually feeling tears brim. "Never in my entire life had I been more happy than I was today. And it will be just as happy every moment I am with you my love." He said moving his hands from her hips back to her ass and pulling her towards him.

Freya's face, which was already soft with an affectionate glance, raised its brows, touched by his delectably sweet words. With a soft blush on her cheeks, she looked over Loki's glossy eyes and smiled at him weakly, "Oh, Loki..." she started, hardly above a whisper. She could feel tears coming to her eyes as well but closed them and kissed him passionately before she had the chance to cry. When she pulled away from she gave him a smile, "No one I've ever known has made me as happy as you have." Leaning down she kissed him again, stroking his hair as she did. Her free hand reached down to where he was holding her, taking his hand away from her just so that she could hold it. Rubbing her nose affectionately against his she gave a pleasured sigh, "I love you immensely..."

Loki smiled at her and moved her slowly off of his cock. His smile turned into a smirk as she laid gently on her side. Loki kissed her nose before rubbing his own against it. "I want to try something love." He said climbing over her to lay behind her, both of them laying on their sides. Loki propped his head up with his hand, his elbow on the pillow as he used his other hand to slide his cock between her legs from behind. He leaned forward and kissed her neck slowly. "Is this alright love?" He asked, rubbing the tip against her opening with his hand.

Blushing, Freya looked back over her shoulder at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek and give him a nod, "More than alright," she whispered to him, angling herself back so that he had better access to her. Freya could feel the tip of his cock pressed right against her entrance, and wished he would press into her so that he could hold her to him. She felt so small as she pressed herself back against his chest, she could have been wrapped up in him this way. She moved one of her arms up, reaching behind her to place her hand on his shoulder as if to brace herself. "Please, not as fast as usual, my love... until that is..." she turned to grin at him, "...you just can't stand it anymore." Tilting her head back, she kissed underneath his chin with a bit of a giggle. "I want to feel every single inch of you..." Freya whispered to him, snuggling back into him, pressing herself toward his cock so that he could push himself inside.

"Anything you wish." He said nuzzling her ear as he used his hand to guide his cock back into her. He was half way in when he let go of his cock and brought it to her leg, pulling it up and over his own. He let go of her leg, allowing her to hold it there herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started slowly moving inside of her, his cock almost pulling all the way out before thrusting back in again, slowly, over and over again.

Taking a large breath, Freya held it for a moment before giving a high pitched moan, a smile spreading over her face. She didn't know if there was something about the angle of his thrusts from this position, or if he was doing anything different, but there was a wave of pleasure that come with every single one of his slow thrusts. Her body writhed against his as her hand reached to move to his thigh, feeling his muscles move as he thrust into her. Her free hand slowly snaked down between her own legs, using two fingers to rub delicate circles around her clit, her other fingers just gently touching his cock as it slid in an out of her. With every thrust, her moans became louder, just a little more desperate, another orgasm building inside of her. She could feel a rush of fluids inside of her, becoming far more wet and slick than she'd been just a few moments ago. She was overcome by a desperate need for more of him, but said nothing as he continued pushing inside of her.

Loki continued to thrust into her at his slow pace, his cock pulling out of her almost by a full inch before plunging back into her, as if he were made for her. As if they automatically connected without needing any kind of guidance. He knew by doing this, it would almost, though not as intense, replicate the feeling of being entered for the first time with each thrust. Dulled, but still pleasurable, if not more so than if he didn't pull out. "Freya." He whispered into her ear. He knew her second orgasm was building, she could feel her quivering in front of him.

He kissed her shoulder, watching out of the corner of his eye, watching her play with herself, her fingers playing with her clit. He watched for a few moments, his cock jerking at the sight of it, before he used his free hand to move hers. He sent a small shock of magic into his fingers and rubbed her clit for her, the pleasure coursing from his fingers into her clit and sending shocks of it into his cock that flowed inside of her like a wave. Loki cried out as the feeling of his own magic. He'd never experienced it like this before. He had no idea that he'd be able to feel the pleasure his magic gave her course back into himself.

Gasping loudly, Freya's body began to convulse when he began rubbing her clit. That, his magic, and combined with his thrusting, she knew it was only a matter of moments now. She was bouncing against his chest each time he pressed into her, her free hand gripping the blankets as she called out in pleasure, repeating his name multiple times afterwards. She was so close that she could barely stand it. Turning her head slightly, she gave him a satisfied, albeit cheeky grin and spoke in between pants, "How many times did you plan on making me cum tonight, my love? I'm libel to sleep right through the next day," she teased before turning back around to press her face into a pillow, her moaning nearly bordering on pleasured screams. She was very close now, the little change in his movements might have set her off now.

Loki sped up his thrusts a bit more, his balls slapping against her with each thrust. He knew she wouldn't be much longer, she just needed that last little extra push. He groaned loudly as he thrust back into her hard. He could hear the slight sound of each thrust, her warmth coating him, tightening around him with very thrust. "Cum for me Freya." He whispered into her ear. He was close, but he wanted her to finish before him.

Hearing his voice, feeling him move faster inside her, made it impossible for her body to resist. Almost as soon as he had commanded her to, the walls that surrounded him began to convulse and contract, tightening around him and then releasing. Her body, pressed into his chest shuttered and writhed, and though she very much wanted to turn her head to kiss him, she simply couldn't focus on anything else besides the intensity of her orgasm. The one drawback to this position what that during her orgasm she usually liked to hold onto him, but there was something comforting about the fact that even now he still had his arms around her. She kept her hands engaged by gripping the bed sheets, almost screaming into a pillow. Even now she didn't want him to stop, with all the intensity raging through her flesh right now, you'd think she'd had enough, but there was this deep need to feel him cum inside of her, to feel his warmth spreading through her. Once her heart rate had come down a bit, and she had finally turned to kiss his cheek the way she'd wanted to. She grinned at him, nuzzling his cheek with her nose, "You really do spoil me, don't you my love?" she asked with a bit of a giggle. "Please... you've spent so much time pleasuring me tonight, take me however you want me."

Loki groaned as he felt her clutch around him, moving his hands around her, hugging her to him. He moaned as he heard her speaking to him, her orgasm fading around him, but he had no doubt that she could still feel the effects from it. He kissed her shoulder and gently pressed her shoulder forward with his hand, so that she was laying on her stomach. He flowed her, laying on her back, his body fully pressed against her, his cock still deep inside of her. He moved up a bit so he was on his knees, his arms at her sides, his hands tracing lines over her skin. He began rocking his hips against her, feeling his own orgasm start to build.

Freya blushed as he pressed her against the bed. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her, as though she were completely wrapped up in him. She'd turned her head, keeping one cheek pressed against a pillow, moaning softly with each time that he pressed his hips against hers. Her eyes opened just a sliver to watch him. Freya always had a way of knowing when he was close. The inside muscles of his thighs would tighten, and he would always thrust into her with a little more urgency. For now he kept a steady pace, but met her with enough energy to send the bed rocking ever-so-slightly. Cooing in a pleasured tone, Freya smiled softly as she closed her eyes nuzzling into the pillow. "If you're not careful you might send me off again," she told him with a bit of a giggle before moaning once more.

Loki moaned and kissed her shoulder blade. "That would be so sexy." He whispered, thrusting into her a bit faster, he rested his forehead on her back just below her neck, every so often laying small kisses to the bit of flesh there. His breath came down on her neck at a quicker pace, the warm air playing over her back almost in time with his thrust which came faster and faster with each thrust.

Freya smiled softly, hearing him speak... but not really. With how much time he'd spent pleasuring her all night she was amazed that both of them still had the energy to continue. Maybe it was because she's just had an orgasm, or maybe it was because he just seemed to be hitting all the right spots, she didn't know... all she did know was that his pace mixed with the feeling she got when he came inside of her was more than enough to sent her over the edge once again. Maybe she would sleep right through the next day.

Her eyes opened just a bit, and reaching out to his arm at her side, she draped his hand over his, gripping the back of it, holding on to him as he sent her jolting on the mattress. A gasp escaped her as she closed her eyes, a long, low, pleasured moan vibrating from the back of her throat. Shivering underneath him, she opened her half-lidded, almost sleepy looking eyes to glance back at him where he kissed her shoulder. "I love feeling you this way..." she whispered to him quietly, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze, "Oh Loki... please don't stop..." she begged, tightly closing her eyes once more as she continued to bounce on the mattress from the strength of his thrusts.

Loki could feel his balls clench as his orgasm built and built with each thrust. He moved himself up onto his hands on the mattress so that he could look down at their joined bodies. He watched his cock thrust into her before pulling back out and plunging back in. The sight of her ass jiggling with the force of each of his thrusts was what did him in. Loki's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt himself cum hard inside of her, his back arching, his head tilted backwards as he pressed into her as hard as he could.

Freya cried out feeling his seed spread inside her, feeling the arch in his back as he pressed into her hard one last time. She gripped his hand a little harder, her other hand twisting the bed sheets, gasping and panting for air as she felt her walls pulse and throb around him. really it only lasted a few seconds, and suddenly afterwards her body relaxed, she muscles seeming to melt into their bed as she laid there panting, still completely filled up by him.

A contented and satisfied moan escaped her as her mouth spread into a large smile. She was physically exhausted, but her mind felt wired, stimulated to the umpteenth degree. Now all she wanted to do was roll over and hold onto him, fall asleep with him, spend two days of uninterrupted bliss with him, talk to him about what was next for them. Sighing, she nuzzled the pillow once more, a few seconds of silence hanging in between them before she inhaled a deep breath. "That... was absolutely perfect," she told him, knowing that somewhere in his heart he'd be filled with pride at having satisfied her to such a degree.

Loki smiled softly as he gently collapsed on top of her. "Perfect is a little bit of an understatement love." He said, laying there a few moments before he realized his was probably crushing her. He moved off to the side and yawned rather loudly. He was exhausted and completely spent and felt like he could sleep for the next week. "I'm all for not getting out of bed tomorrow, what says you?" He asked, lazily looking over to her.

Smiling happily, she nodded to him. "That sounds absolutely wonderful," she told him in a sweet, quiet voice as she pulled a blanket over the two of them, cuddling up next to him. "In fact I'd be more than happy if we slept right into the afternoon, had breakfast delivered to us in bed, and spent the remainder of the day exactly like this," she said laying a hand on his chest and resting her head upon his shoulder. It didn't stay there for more than a few seconds, until she moved to look over his face, sighing contently before leaning in to place a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. "Blast all the infernal talking we have to do, hmm?" she asked and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "I'd be more than happy if my lips could stay just like this for the rest of eternity," Freya confessed, blushing as she covered his chest with numerous kisses before looking back up to his exhausted face.

"Mhmmm." Loki mumbled, his eyes already drooping closed. After not sleeping all night last night, the events of today, and staying up half the night now, he was amazed he could keep them open at all. "I agree. Never leaving this bed ever again. Eating here, sleeping here, never let you leave our bed. Ever. Life is good." He said turning onto his side, his arm dropped over her and pulling her to him.

Freya squeaked, giggling softly as she nuzzled herself into his chest. "I'd say at this point you've more than earned a good night's rest, my sweet," she whispered and tilted her head to kiss him very delicately under the chin. "I love you..." Freya told him with a blush, beyond happy that the day had done off without a hitch. Now the only thing it was that she had to worry about was missing her husband while he was busying himself with work, and remaining as happy, healthy and stress-free as humanly possible for the sake of their son. "G'night..." she whispered, her own eyes closing as she breathed in the scent of him, and within a few moments, she was fast asleep.

Loki pulled on his boots with a huff and fell back on the bed again. The week end had gone by far too quickly for his liking and Monday crept up on him like a haunting ghoul. He groaned and looked up at Freya who sat on the bed watching him get ready. "I don't want to go." He whispered sadly. "Can we go back to bed please?" He asked looking up at her with his large puppy dog eyes. "It's so comfy." He muttered, closing his eyes. He currently wished he was two years old again so that he could get away with throwing a temper tantrum. But at this age, clearly not appropriate. Especially in front of his wife.

Freya had maintained her composure thus far, and sat up in bed in a nightgown, watching as he pulled on his boots. She didn't want him to go, she wanted very much for the two of them to stay in bed for another week... another two weeks. It seemed that since they'd met there was never any time. First he'd been King, then they were off to Midgard to save him, then he was back and healing, then they were getting married, and only now, two short days later he was heading off to repair the bifrost, a project that would separate them for days at a time... if not more.

When his eyes met hers, she glanced away, her index finger drawing tiny circles into the mattress, but she could hold back tears no longer. "I don't want you to go either..." she whispered. Despite knowing all the reasons why he had to, Freya hadn't even had the chance to get sick of him yet, or even the chance to begin nagging him as any wife should. She grinned at the thought and sniffled before glancing back at him, large tears rolling down her cheeks that she tried to conceal by wiping away.

Loki sighed and sat up on the bed. "You needn't worry Freya. I'll be back every night. I promise. I will come home and hold you until both of us fall asleep, no matter how exhausted I am from working all day." He said running his hand along her cheek.

She smiled weakly, blushing as she felt his hand on her cheek. "It'll just take some adjusting I suppose... I've been with you every single day since we came back to Asgard, and I was with you nearly every day we were on Midgard. We've hardly been separated for the last month," she said and the thought of it threatened to bring tears to her eyes again. Instead she threw her arms around him, tackling him to bring him back down onto the mattress. "Please promise me that you'll be back every night," she said, kissing his face several times. "It's been so lovely living with you, I know if I had this large bed all to myself I'd find it so cold." she confessed to him, hoping to keep him for just a couple more minutes.

Loki smiled and kissed her gently. "Of course I will come back. Though I should get going, loath to say I don't want to. But my father will be furious if I'm late, and I have no wish to anger him further." He said gently moving her off of him. He stretched and sat up on the bed again and pulling on his faded green tunic. "Hopefully I won't be to late tonight." He said. "I'm hoping we can at least have dinner together." He said leaning forward and kissing her once again.

Freya kissed him back with a small, sad, sigh, her hand brushing over his cheek. She gave him a nod and glanced up at him from where she was laying on the bed. She knew he would be busy, and didn't keep her hopes up too high that he'd be home in time to have dinner with her. She would miss him, but didn't want to lend herself to be a distraction to him. "Focus on what you have to do, Loki..." she told him solemnly, "I want this to be behind us by the time your son is ready. You should be around when he's young," she told him, sighing heavily and laying back on the mattress, her hand draped over her soon to be swelling stomach.

Loki nodded. "Odin himself couldn't pull me away from my son." He laughed slightly. "Or you ... I will return tonight I promise." He winked at her and leaned in to kiss her again. "Even if it's just to sleep the night. So long as I get to hold you in my arms." He kissed her one last time. "Take care love." He said kissing her nose before slowly making his way from the room.

Freya lifted herself to watch him go from over the foot board of their bed, large innocent eyes looking back at him. "Bye..." she whispered as he walked out the door, a sight that was more than enough to cause her to snuggle back into bed for a couple more hours.

A/N - AAAAAAAAAS PROMISED - Chapter 16 in honor of the new Avengers movie! Which I just saw last night and is EPICALLY AMAZING! If you haven't seen it yet, what the hell are you doing here reading my fic! Go and see it! lol My mind literally blew up. It's in pieces in the theater. ANYWAY though it may not be as epic as the movie, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And as always, please review :D 


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

Standing just beyond the corridor leading to Loki's suite, Thor stood in wait for his brother, keeping a safe enough distance from his actual suite. His father had requested that he pull Loki out of bed, but Thor knew well enough not to come between a man and his new wife. So, instead he waited, and while they were running a few minutes late it wasn't something they would have to worry about.

Finally when he saw his brother making his way down the corridor, he flashed him a large smile. "Well! good to finally see you again. I don't think you left your quarters once over the weekend. In fact, I'm a little surprised Freya let you out of bed this morning," he joked with him, noticing that he didn't have the most chipper of expressions on his face.

"Mhmmm." Loki muttered as he made his way down the hall, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He slowly made his way towards the conference room where Odin would be waiting for the two. No doubt that he'd get a lecture on being late but, the few minutes he had with Freya would be worth the small lecture. "Come on, let's just go." He said, raising his hand to rub his weary eyes. He wasn't fully awake yet, but it wouldn't do him any good showing up looking half dead. It was bad enough he hadn't bothered to slick his hair back this morning. It was gelled as usual, but curly and stuck up in random directions.

Thor watched his weary faced who was clearly less than enthused to have to get to work. "Cheer up! With any luck we'll have this over and done with soon. You have myself, and Heimdall at your disposal. Our father has commissioned a few others to offer their expertise. So, with any luck we'll both be back to slacking off full time in a matter of months," Thor told him jokingly as the two of them made their way to the conference room.

Reaching out a mighty arm, Thor theatrically pushed open the door and lead his brother inside. "I managed to save him from the clutches of his wife!" he teased, then looked back to Loki with a wry smile, "not that anyone should want to be saved from her." With a chuckle they made their way over to their father, who was not pleased with his sons' tardiness.

"I suppose I should give you an earful over being late by a few minutes... but there's not much good it would do, seeing as you're probably already aware of it," he said to the two of them, holding Gungnir by his side. He wouldn't give Loki a hard time... he understood how difficult it was to leave a new wife behind for war, work, or other mundane things. "Heimdall is waiting for us at the edge of the bifrost. He'll be expecting us any minute now."

"I apologize father." Loki said, looking far more alert and awake than he had out in the hall. He moved towards his father who was making his way towards the door again. "Is everything in order to begin the repairs?" He asked, knowing that there was special materials needed to be able to do the repairs, even though most of it was built with magic, a good portion of it was made from glass, metal, and other materials to hold it together.

Odin nodded an affirmation. "Yes, Heimdall has spent the last few days procuring everything that is needed for the repairs. But first and foremost we need to clean the edge of the bridge. We can't work with a jagged surface." he explained as they moved from the large golden room they'd been in and toward the main hall of the palace.

"Father," Thor started, catching up to walk in stride with Odin who stepped proudly through the great hall, "Is this a possible endeavour? Are we simply experimenting to see if this is even going to work?" he asked, partially concerned, and partially hoping that they weren't wasting their time.

Blinking, Odin smiled at his two sons. "I know you two have been worried about this from the start. Nothing is permanent, and everything is repairable. The Bifrost has been a part of Asgard for Eons, but if we have the need to build a new one, which we do, then it will be done. I'll see to it myself," he told them confidently, leading them out into the courtyard. Just beyond it, and standing on the very edge of the Bifrost, Heimdall stood statuesque as ever waiting for them. "Today we'll spend time planning, and begin execution tomorrow. However, I plan on leaving all final decisions up to Loki. This is his project, and he'll be the one to make major decisions as to the process in my stead."

Loki looked at Odin in shock. "I ... if I do something wrong and it doesn't work? You have more knowledge of this than I. My magic is strong," He said not meaning that egotistically, just a state of fact. "But I don't possess half the knowledge you do." He said worriedly. He didn't need any type of authority than he already did. Even if it was just final decisions on the bifrost.

"First you complain that I don't have enough faith in you as my son, and then you complain that I have given you too much. If you're having a hard time making a decision, you have a wise wife to seek council from at the end of your long days. I believe the last time you went to Freya seeking council things ended up wildly in your favour," Odin lightly teased his young son, a gentle smile on his face. "You have many people to help and guide you. But I've made my decision, and it's that you will be the executive on this project. The whole point of it was to make you look like a responsible leader, and if it can't make you look like one then it will turn you into one." Odin told his son with a kind and yet stern tone.

Thor raised a brow and looked over to Loki, who's facial expression was more than a little stunned. "Me, taking orders from you? That'll be a first," he joked as the three of them stood to meet Heimdall.

"It's rare that I should find myself away from the edge of the bridge. The view is much different here," he said in his deep monotonous voice. "Are you ready to commence, All-Father?" he asked, and Odin offered him a short nod motioning for him to lead the way.

Turning to Loki once more Odin raised his brows, "So, are you up for the challenge? It's not like you to refuse one," he asked.

"Never refusing a challenge is more Thor's suit. I think of the challenge before I have accepted, and as I recall, have refused quite a few." He said, his voice not showing the sadness that his father didn't even know that small detail about him. His voice remained calm and smooth as it had been since he returned. "But yes, I will accept this challenge." He said, meeting his father's gaze.

Odin gave him a short nod and a smile as the four of them continued to make their way down to the edge of the bridge. While they walked silently, Odin looked left and right to the edges of the bridge. "We're fortunate in that all the damage seems to be done to the very end," Odin said more to Heimdall than anyone else.

Nodding his head, adorned with its massive gold helmet, Heimdall seemed relieved with the news. "Yes All-Father, I was inspecting it myself as I came to meet you. all the damage is at the end. It might not be pretty, but Mjölnir made a relatively clean cut along the bridge. We shall only have to remove the last few inches to make for a flat surface," he explained, keeping his eyes on the path in front of him. "Regardless... piecing the bridge back together will not be a simple task, but it's more work of a repetitive nature than anything else, fortunately." he explained, and Odin seemed to nod understandingly.

"Well, we mustn't hesitate... The next year is going to be a relatively busy one it would seem. I'd like to get this out of the way so that we can immediately begin peace talks with Jotunheim," Heimdall nodded his understanding to Odin's words as they came to the edge of the bridge.

Loki nodded and bent down to inspect the damage. There were a few areas that were a bit more than what Heimdall had said, but it looked relatively easy to take apart. Probably a few weeks a most. Putting it back together on the other hand, would be an entirely different story. It would probably take months to enchant the pieces individually, put them into place and then fuse them together. The dome on the other hand ... would take the longest. It wasn't the bridge that was the problem rebuilding. It was its channel.

Thor glanced at his own handy work, suddenly feeling guilty for all the work they were going to have to do now. I supposed he would have to move past it, he imagined Loki had just the same. Unannounced, he promised to himself and his brother that he would work his very hardest to make sure everything was completed as quickly as possible. "It seems silly to work on one aspect of the bridge at a time. Perhaps each of us should be assigned a task and a team to fulfill it quickly," he explained, looking to Loki to see if he would agree.

Loki glared at Thor, who seemed to jump at the idea of delegating instructions. Especially after Odin had just informed them that Loki would be in charge. Loki thought for a moment about going against his brother, but he thought that to be a bit childish, and wouldn't help matters any.

"I was thinking the same thing. With your hammer and lack of magical skills in this area, after all, you'd be able to do little than stand around and supervise." Loki said as a bit of an insult but said it more as a state of fact. "I think it would be best if Thor and his time, as you have said there are others helping, to work on the metal works of the channel. The more complicated works of that won't come until we have to enchant it to the bridge and get it to work after all." He hadn't meant for it to make his brother sound dumb, but the man was rather useless when it came to magic, asides from summoning lighting to his hammer and flying that is. Which most of the time Loki figured it was his hammer's weight pulling him around after he'd thrown it and not let go.

"Myself, Heimdall and, if you are helping Father, we should be working on the bridge its self." He looked to Odin wondering if he had made the right decisions.

Odin tilted his head then nodded approvingly. "I'll be able to lend my magic, but physical fortitude is no longer my specialty. I'll have to leave the manual labour to those who are far, far younger than I, but I'll be here to enchant the bridge with you, since it will take an absolutely tremendous amount of energy."

Thor on the other hand grinned at his brother's remark and gave him a manly pat on the back that might have been a little rough. "I shall do whatever you need of me, brother," he chirped and gave him a bit of a wry smile. "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with my nose in a book, otherwise I might have been of more service to you," he chimed back sarcastically, shaking his head as he playfully nudge Loki with his elbow. In all actuality, we was excited to get started, and would work night and day to get his part of the bifrost completed on schedule.

"No you wouldn't." Loki said with a smirk, knowing full well Thor wouldn't stick his nose in a book unless he had to. Even then he came up with other excuses not to. "Come, let's start preparations."

Loki trudged into his room and quietly closed the door. All the lights were turned off and he had no doubt that his wife would already be sleeping. It wouldn't be a first. Over the past five months of working on the bifrost, he had been coming home late quite a bit. More often than not Freya was already fast asleep, though tossing and turning due, no doubt, to the baby pressing into her ribs.

He quietly snuck across the room and pulled off his boots and clothes, and placed them gently on a chair nearby before sneaking quietly into bed next to his wife, his eyes already half lidded from sleep.

"Your son doesn't like to let me sleep..." Freya told him in a groggy voice, her eyes fluttering open ever so slightly to look at him. Frequently Freya only saw Loki early in the morning or very late at night when he'd finally made his way home. There had been a few times where he'd been forced to take a day off, but he'd remained far more dedicated then she'd expected. "It's been pretty eventful around here today. I'd say you missed it, but you haven't really..." she said, once again closing her eyes and bringing herself a little closer to him.

Before he spoke she took his hands and placed them on her still small but perfectly rounded stomach, his hands were so large they nearly covered it. Within there was a constant movement, tiny little kicks. "They might not feel like anything to you, but I feel like I'm trapped in an earthquake. Someone dropped a large empty platter in the great hall today. It made a terrible racket, and it must of startled him because ever since then he's been doing somersaults." she told him and smiled softly. "I've never quite felt anything like this before..."

Loki smiled as he felt the baby's feet pressing against his hand. "Well I'd hope you have never felt this before." He said with a quiet, sleepy laugh. He loved the feeling of being with his wife, and feeling his son move around inside of her. He hated being away from her for so long during the day, but he wished to be around as long as possible when the baby was born, that he wanted to get as much of the work done soon. At the rate they were going, they would be done in a few more weeks. Maybe less if he convinced Thor to stay as long as he did to finish. Thor always arrived, though early, still after Loki and always left at least an hour before him. "Who dropped the platter?" Loki asked yawning. "I shall have her reprimanded." He said kissing her forehead before snuggling into their pillow.

Freya smiled, her finger trailing down the bridge of his nose playfully. "Then I shall not tell you. Because of her I was absolutely showered with attention today. I think about fifty people had their hands on my belly, but not before your mother, she had to be the first," she said with a chuckle and leaned over to kiss his lips. She missed him tremendously during the day, and wished that he'd been home when his son had started kicking. She didn't tell him that she'd sat alone and pouted for a moment when she'd felt him thrashing about... Freya did feel fortunate that Frigga was nearby. She'd offered to fetch Loki, but Freya had told her not to... She promised that she wouldn't distract him from his work and it was a promise she'd kept.

He was exhausted now... and suddenly, she felt as though the only thing there was for her to do was to spend her time being careful not to distract Loki. "Wake me up before you leave tomorrow. I'll give you a back rub," she told him affectionately snuggling into his chest.

"Mmm mmm." Loki muttered in protest. "I will not. And you will not." He muttered. "If anyone is going to be doted on, it will be you." He said nuzzling her a bit, his eyes now fully closed. He needed to sleep, as he would be up early once again, as much as he wished to stay up with his wife, he was far too tired to stay awake.

She could tell in his voice that he would be asleep in a matter of moments, and he needed every second of sleep that he could get. Suddenly she felt guilty for having kept him up for the few moments that she had, but this morning Loki had managed to leave without waking her... and so these few moments were the only waking moments she'd have with him all day.

Freya opened her mouth to argue with him, but thought better of it. Instead, she merely kissed just underneath his jaw and sighed, "I love you... g'night," she whispered cuddling up into him. Eerily, the kicking in her stomach stopped but she stayed awake for quite a while longer, wondering how much more distance she could take... even when he was right in the same room with her.

"I'll wake you up before I leave," Loki said almost as if talking in his sleep, though he was still a little bit awake. "If you promise to go back to sleep after I've gone." He muttered, gently rubbing his hand over her swelling belly.

Freya blinked, amazed that he was still awake and smiled softly. "I can't make any promises. It's really all up to him," she said, patting the back of his hand as it remained resting on her belly. Giggling, she nuzzled herself into his chest, "But... I'll try. Do wake me up though. I can give you a back rub and force you to have some breakfast," she whispered and closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his quiet, slow steady heartbeat. "Go to sleep, my love.."

Loki nodded, with no complaint, and was asleep within a matter of seconds, his hand never moving from her stomach.

((A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm late. :( Sorry guys. Anyway hope you all liked. And as usually, please review!))


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XXV

Loki awoke the next morning with a stretch and a yawn, before curling up next to Freya. He was dead tired and had no wish to get out of bed, but he had work to continue. Perhaps tonight he wouldn't come home as late and actually get a bit more sleep. Then again, he said that every morning.

"Love ..." He whispered kissing her cheek. "You told me to wake you up before I leave."

She smiled at the feel of his lips on her cheek, and immediately stretched her arms over her head, the sun just emerging from behind the horizon. "Good morning!" she said to him cheerfully, though still obviously groggy. Freya was tired as well, but she wanted to wake up with him, even if just to send him off on his way. Turning she kissed his lips sweetly, rubbing her nose against his, "How are you this morning, my love. Tired, I imagine?" she asked reaching up her hand and stroking his unusually unkempt curly hair before it slid down to his slightly stubbly chin. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a furrowed brow. "All this working has you not as yourself." Kissing his lips once more, she sat up in bed with far more energy than he had. "I know you constantly seek to spoil me, but can I spoil you this morning? You can't possibly work at your best if you don't feel like yourself." she asked as politely as she could to make it impossible for him to refuse.

"Freya ... I shall be alright through the day. I promise you I will take tomorrow off." He said kissing her nose. "I will sleep half the day away and catch up on my rest, then I will spend the rest of the day and night with you." He said moving down to kiss her lips.

Freya kissed him back and pouted "Do you have any idea how many times you've said that in the last five months?" she asked, her thumb brushing over his cheek. "I'll tell you something, mister..." she started, her free hand poking his chest with a defiant finger, "It's been five months, and you might come home every night, but you've had maybe one day a month off..." furrowing her eyebrows, Freya gave her husband a very concerned glance. "I'm worried about you," she told him in a genuine tone, "...and I miss you, and the few groggy minutes I get in the wee hours of the morning isn't enough."

Sighing heavily she looked down and away from him, ashamed that she would try to make him feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Loki... I shouldn't say things like that. I know why you're working so hard..." she said in a sad, quiet voice and snuggled up against him.

Loki looked away from her, his lips slightly pursed, but not because of her, but because of the situation. "Freya, I just want to get as much done before the baby is born." He said. "I want to be here with you when he's here. I want to be here for him. I don't want to be scouring around Jotunheim while my son takes his first steps, or says his first word, I want to be here. I have to get as much done as I can now so that I don't miss out on the good things." He said realizing that sounded very selfish. He should be here caring for his wife as he had promised he would.

Inhaling a deep breath, she nodded to him a couple times, sniffling back tears. "No, I know that... I'm being self-centred," she told him before leaning forward to kiss his neck a couple times, her hands moving upward to gently kneed at his shoulders. She forced a smile, her eyes looking back up at him, "I'm sorry... Being tough isn't exactly easy right now. Years from now I plan on telling your son what kind of a blubbering mess he made his mother," she teased and then nuzzled him, kissing his cheek a few more times. "Promise me you will stay home tomorrow... If not for my benefit then your own. You need to relax. After all this is over and done with I want you to spend a good long time doing absolutely nothing besides playing with your son and sleeping in every day of the week," he said in a sing-song voice in hopes that it would further entice him into staying home.

"I have already arranged with my father, when the baby is born, I will be taking about a month off. I will take care of both you and him, as much as you need. And then after that I will be back to work." He said quietly, kissing her cheek. "If I manage to find some sleep in that month, then I will catch up on my sleep then. But if you so wish ... I will take tomorrow off." He said stretching his sore muscles.

Smiling at him she nodded her head enthusiastically. "If you manage to get the day off tomorrow, I promise I won't complain once more until the baby is born." The excitement in her face was very clear, and she giggled. Just the thought of laying in bed with him for half the day was enough to excite her. It seemed like it had been so long since the two of them had any time together. Suddenly, Freya found herself full of energy, although his husband could not say the same. "C'mon now, sit up," she said as she managed to coax herself into a sitting position, reaching her hand out for him. "At least let me help wake you up before I send you on your way," she purred in a sultry tone, tugging on his arm to get him to sit up. "I promised you a back rub, and I do not go back on my word."

Loki sighed with his eyes closed, before looking back up at her and smiling. He sat up again with a bit of a stretch and kissed her on the lips. "If I must." He said as if it was the most gruelling thing in the world, even though he knew it wasn't. He enjoyed having her fingers on him, even if it was just a back rub, he knew it would feel amazing.

Freya grinned and knelt behind him, both of them sitting up on the mattress. The muscles in Loki's back were constantly filled with knots, no doubt from stress and work he wasn't used to. Rubbing her hands together to warm them, she pressed her hands against his shoulder blades, gently leaning in toward him as she applied a bit of pressure. "You know, I don't often tell you how incredibly proud I am of you for doing all this," she said referring to his work, her hands pressing his back in small circular motions, working towards the middle. "I know right now it's the last thing you want to be doing, but I think you're doing a lot to earn respect for yourself," she said affectionately, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck before she brought her hands up to the top of his shoulders. "You know, my temple has some quite a few hot springs and marble baths that you might find yourself interested in, especially with all the stress you carry in your shoulders," Freya told him very matter of factually, a soft smile on her face as she leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I might be tempted to join you myself."

Loki looked at her and smiled. "You're pregnant remember?" Loki asked. "That type of temperature isn't good for you, or the baby." He said, arching his back into her hands. "That feels really good." He said, his eyes closing, his head tilting to the side.

Freya grumbled slightly at his mention of the temperature, "Yes... I know. I said I would be tempted. Doesn't mean you shouldn't partake. I could lay close by and read sonnets to you while you relaxed, Or... if I really wanted to get your juices flowing, one of your magic texts," she teased him, giggling as she applied a little more pressure to one of the troublesome knots in his back, her thumb rotated hard against the muscle. Freya's large blue eyes scanned down over the muscles of his back as he arched himself toward her. She blushed; it was taking more than a lot out of her to stop herself from placing kisses all over him. Sighing heavily, she worked her way down from his shoulders a little further toward his narrow waist. Her fingertips working over the muscles that surrounded his spine, she reached the small of his back, working the muscles there for a moment before she slid her arms round his waist and pulled him back to her, leaning her head on his shoulder, her slightly round belly gently pressing against his back.

Loki moaned and leaned back into her, but was careful not to put any pressure on her stomach. "I want to go back to sleep." He mumbled, his eyes closing. He was so tired he felt like he could pass out any moment. But he did promise to take the day off tomorrow so he'd catch up on sleep then.

"I don't..." she said to him in a low purr, her lips brushing over the side of his neck and up to his ear. "Blast all this work of yours," she said, her hands moving over his chest, pulling him into her a little tighter. She gave in, trailing a long line of sinful kisses down his jaw line and back down his neck. Sighing heavily when she reached his shoulder, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose. She loved the smell of him. Every time he breathed him in, she was astounded by the fact that it was possible to want someone as much as she wanted him. Kissing his shoulder once again, her arms slid out from around him and she pulled away from him, using her hands to hold herself up on the mattress as she looked away. "You'd better go..." she whispered sadly, "before I won't let you leave..."

"Mhmmm." Loki said stretching before getting up to get dressed. "If I must." He said forcing his eyes open, and trying to rub the sleep out of them. He slowly got dressed, his muscles still aching despite the massage she gave him. He'd hate to feel them if she hadn't. "I'll come home early tonight. I promise." He said, "I'll be home for supper even." He said once he was fully dressed, he kissed her gently.

Freya's face only half lit up with a small half smile and she nodded. "Alright," she whispered, "I'll see you then." Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him in for one more kiss and then released him. "I love you, tremendously..." she whispered, smiling as him from where she sat her legs curled under her as she still knelt upon the mattress, watching as he left for another day.

0o0o0o0o

Thor watched his brother for a moment, wiping the sweat off his brow, his hammer held sternly in his hand. To him it had not felt as though months had passed. To be completely honest, he loved anything physical, and spending some much needed time with his brother had been nice. Often times his moods weren't as nasty as he'd known them to be, but it was easy to see that he was growing weary again, and he knew that leaving Freya at home every morning must have been difficult. Whenever he had the chance he'd usually say something that would get a rise out of his brother, but today he wasn't having any of it. "You said Heimdall is to be delivering more bronze today?" he'd asked. Along with the gold, bronze was a major accent feature for the channel, and was good at insulating energy.

Loki nodded, not looking away from his work. "He'll be coming by later with that blond girl ... what's her name ... Syrin, or ..." He paused trying to remember the girls name but couldn't recall it. "You know who I mean. The one who enjoys pestering me while I'm working." He said picking up another shard of crystal and placing it on the table that had been placed on the existing part of the bridge. Since the enchantments and transportation of the shards was dangerous, and highly explosive until they where fused into place, Loki thought it best to enchant them near to the bridge, as to minimize the amount of travel time they had.

Thor furrowed his brow, her name was Sigyn, and he'd met her before at a few royal functions, and recently on the bridge. She was the owner of a rather sturdy, but poorly trained work horse, and she'd offered her assistance to Heimdall. Whenever she came around she often spent a lot of her time hovering around Loki, asking him questions about his work, giggling girlishly, getting in his way. She was the owner of a rather obnoxious personality, believed herself to be quite holier-than-thou and thought herself to be quite attractive. Naturally flirtatious, Sigyn seemed to love capturing men's attention, but found herself working the hardest when it came to Loki. Thor could tell the girls presence made his bother uncomfortable, but short of shooing her away from an environment Loki had deemed 'unfit for women', there was not much that he could do. Freya had not been to the bridge once, obeying Loki's wishes since it this was not exactly the safest place at the moment. Thor had wondered once or twice how his wife might have felt to know that she'd been kept away while this woman seemed to wander around with a free pass. He'd tried to place it out of his mind, but no one, including Heimdall had wanted her here. He'd explained that he tried to ask if he could simply borrow the horse from her until the work was done, but her excuse had been that it obeyed no one but her. Heimdall said he might have passed on the offer all together if the horse hadn't been able to pull ten times its own weight, and it was a magnificently large horse.

Turning to watch down the bridge, Thor sighed. Toward land, he could already see disgust painted on Heimdall's normally monotone expression as he moved toward the end of the bridge, Sigyn and her horse carting a particularly large piece of bronze from the channel as well as other supplies, all the while she was chattering away about something. "Don't look now, but here she comes," Thor pointed out to his brother, before turning to get back to his work.

Loki had just started pushing the flow of energy into the shard as the blond woman came up. Concentrating on the shard gave him little room to process what his brother had said to him. His eyes were closed, his hands just above the shard, the bright white light flowing from him into the shard, the crystal becoming brighter and brighter. It had to be exactly the right amount. To little meant it wouldn't work. Too much ... well they just hopped that wouldn't happen.

Heimdall seemed less than enthused as he made his way toward Thor, sighing heavily at the girl's presence, though he didn't say anything about it. "We're going to have to make this bronze last. I have more coming down off the mountain but it's going to be a week before I can get it down to the bridge," he explained to Thor and the two of them watched as Sigyn pulled herself down off her horse and trotted excitedly past the two men. Thor watched her carefully.

"Good morning!" she chimed happily, prancing on her long legs directly past the two men who's been speaking.

Heimdall had continued speaking about bronze deliveries, trying his best to ignore the girl. Her prancing had slowed to a crawl and her stature had changed, as she tip-toed across the glossy rainbow surface toward Loki, who held his back to her. She was sneaking up on him, but by the time Thor had realized what she planned to do it was far too late. "No! Stop!" Thor called out to the reckless girl, but it was too late.

"Good morning, Prince Loki!" she called out in her slightly obnoxious voice, popping up from over his shoulder. She glanced down to what it was doing and beamed a smile. "Neat!" she called out and then looked behind her to see that Thor was making a beeline toward her.

Loki jumped, the power jolting from his hands into the crystal in an unsmooth jagged line. The crystal bounced across the table a bit from the force as Sigyn declared it neat. Loki grabbed onto Sigyn and threw her to the side, just in time as the crystal shard exploded with a loud bang. Loki felt himself shocked by pain, as the air was knocked out of him and he felt himself flying backwards. He skidded across the rainbow bridge, almost bouncing before hitting the edge and realizing there was nothing below him any longer.

Thor had watched it all happen and knew that allowing the explosion to push him back might be a fatal error. He had to slide across the bridge himself to reach Loki in time. Reaching out, he managed to grab his brother by the wrist, "Loki!" he called out then there was a few seconds of stunned silence. He knew that any one of these seconds would cause his poor brother to have a complete meltdown. Thor grappled with the slippery edge for a second, looking down at his brother. "Take a deep breath, don't let go this time, alright? I have you." Very carefully, Thor reached down to him with his other hand and turned to glance behind him as Heimdall took his ankles to help sturdy him. "Alright, nice and steady..." he said to him, gently pulling Loki up over the edge of the bridge and back into safety.

Thor turned to stare down Sigyn, who was still many feet away, staring in shock at what she had just caused. Placing his hand reassuringly on his brother's shoulder, he turned back to look him over. "You're safe, you're alright... it was an accident."

Loki lay on the bridge, clutching onto his brothers tunic. His own clothing was singed and burnt from the energy that had blasted him back. He clung onto his brother like a life line, as if he'd let go and fall over the bridge once again. He buried his face in his brother's chest, not caring if it made him look like an infant, as he tried to steady his rapid breathing and fast beating heart. He held back his tears and refrained from crying out as he had wanted to. But never the less, he was terrified. He had almost plummeted off the bridge again, and this time, there would have been no broken bifrost to take him to Midgard. He'd have died.

Thor held on to Loki, feeling him tighten and cringe in fear. He knew how terrifying the experience was, and holding on to his little brother as he hung over the edge like that brought back terrible feelings. Maybe he should not have lashed out at the girl, but he couldn't really contain himself. "Do you think what we're doing here is some kind of a joke?" he asked, his voice was almost too calm that it was terrifying, but he didn't want to make Loki worse by showing aggression.

Sigyn stayed silent but shuttered away from Thor's question. There was a few seconds of silence before he asked her again, not being able to contain a shard of his fury. "Are you so empty headed that you cannot understand the question that I just asked you? Do you think what we're doing here is a joke?"

"No..." she whimpered softly.

"Then why would you treat it as such! You nearly killed a God and a Prince. Woman, are you out of your mind?" he asked her, rubbing Loki's shoulder in an effort to calm him. "You'd better get out of here and you'd better leave your horse. Considering it repayment for your lunacy you boorish, reckless whore." he insulted her and watched as she scrambled to her feet, striding right past her steed as she appeared to weep.

It was a long while before Loki managed to compose himself, his face red a tear streaked. The workers around them had long since left the bridge, both due to the damage done, and from Thor who threatened to take his hammer to any who dared look at his brother.

Loki pulled away from his brother slowly, sitting on the bifrost bridge. The only people who remained, where Loki and Thor who still remained sitting or crouched on the bifrost, and Heimdall who stood guard at the head of the once again damaged bridge, ignoring the two brothers personal moment. Loki looked up at the bridge and slowly struggled to stand up. He whipped his eyes and looked at the damage from afar. "That section of bridge will have to be removed again." He said, his voice breaking a few times from his crying. "And the supplies will have to be replaced. It will set us back at least a day." He said nearly staggering, but managed to steady himself. The blow had knocked a bit out of him, and he did not have his armour to protect him.

Shaking his head, Thor stood along with his brother, reaching out to help him stead himself. "You're going back to the palace for the rest of the day. You need to rest, Loki. You've been at your wits end for the last few days now, and then this... whoever the hell she is, comes out of nowhere and makes it worse." He rubbed Loki's shoulder and motioned him back toward the palace. "Everything will be just as we left it tomorrow. Right now you need to go home, and you need to relax, you can't work like this," he told his brother emphatically but making it clear that he would not take no for an answer, his hand on his back to steady him as the two made their way toward the palace.

(A/N – I am sooooooo sorry I missed posting last week ... I've been crazy hectically busy and it's really hard for me working nights to be posting and stuff ... it seems like all I do now is sleep and work. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and again sorry for missing last week))


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

A couple of Loki and Freya's servants had gathered around Thor and his younger brother as the two of them had finally wandered into Loki's suite. Freya had been sitting on the sofa near the fire with her nose buried in a book, but she immediately lifted herself to her feet, glancing at the two men with a worried expression. Thor was all but holding her husband up. Loki's expression was forlorn, distant, slightly out of it. "What happened?" Freya asked suddenly as she closed the book she'd been reading and quickly made her way over to the two of them.

"There was an accident at the bridge today," Thor started and quickly finished his sentence when he saw panic set into her face, "Everything's alright. There was a minor explosion, and Loki... well..." Freya covered her mouth and then stretched out a hand to take Loki's, looking up at his face. "Let's just say I caught him this time. I thought maybe it would be better if he spent the rest of the day at home in your expert care, Milady," he said to her before handing off his brother to his wife.

Freya gave Loki a very affectionate glance and held on to him. "I want you to lay down. Would you do that for me?" she asked him sweetly, motioning for a servant to bring her a pitcher of water. Before Loki could answer she turned her attention back to Thor, "Who did this?" she demanded to know, but the God of Thunder just shook his head.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with such things, it was an accident, it's in the past. Just please make sure he gets some rest tonight. He's burnt out," he told her with a sigh.

She nodded and thanked him, watching as he turned to leave. He looked up at her husband and reached up to brush his hair out of his face. "Will you let me take care of you now?" she asked him again as she had asked to spoil him with her attention last night.

Loki waved slightly. "I am fine Freya. Just a little ... shook up, I guess." He said pulling his ruined tunic off and throwing it onto the floor. His skin was slightly singed around his chest and his hands, which had taken the majority of the blow, and there was a large red mark on his back from where he had hit the bridge and bounced.

Stumbling in as late as he had been for the last several nights had left him so lethargic in the morning that he could hardly bring himself to get out of bed, and even now that he was injured, somehow his stubbornness had remained intact. "Stop this, Loki." she called out to him. "I've had enough. You either believe me to be so fragile that I can hardly take care of myself, or you think you're not worth my worry. I've got news for you: you did not marry a wilting flower, and if your job entailed that you should be sitting in a dew filled meadow picking daisies all day, I'd still be worried about you. Now, for the love of Odin..." and here she balled her hands into tiny fists at her side, "Let me take care of you, damn it! What kind of a wife or a mother am I if I can't at least do that?" she asked him with furrowed brows, her lips pouted ever so slightly. When she spotted the large red mark on his back tears welled up in her eyes. When she spoke next, her voice was soft, and rife with emotion. "Please, my love... it hurts me to see you like this. Please let me help you," she said reaching out to him.

"I ..." He didn't want to hurt his wife by pushing himself so hard, but ... "I just want to get it done. I want to finish it and get on with my life ... our life." He said looking up at her, tears brimming in his eyes.

Her face softened and she took a few steps over toward him, gently wrapping her arms around him so as not to hurt him. "You will... and we will get on with our lives. I know it doesn't seem as though we have all the time in the world, but we really do." Reaching up, she stroked his hair and smiled at him, "Listen to me... because of these things you can be absolutely certain. One, you will get this done, and you will remain alive to see the end of it, particularly with a brother like that. Two, you will be present for the birth of your son, come hell or high water. Three, you will have the rest of eternity to spend with me... and while I miss you every day, I know that this separation is temporary, and hardly a separation at all. I'm fortunate enough to spend every night in bed with my husband. Some women can't call themselves that lucky," she told him and held open the door to their bedroom for him. "Now please... How about you lay down, relax, I'll help heal you up, you can rest of a few hours, and I'll have supper brought up for the two of us, and then you can sleep all night. Sound good?" she asked.

Loki was about to protest as she gently pushed him back onto the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he muttered a quiet "That sounds nice." He said. He hadn't realized he was this tired until he was on the brink of falling asleep right there. "I don't know how you can stand this." Loki said. "I hate being separated from you for so long, but at the same time I know it's for a good cause. And it will bring us together sooner." Her said yawning loudly, too tired to even put his hand up to cover it politely.

Freya sat by his side at the edge of the bed, smiling sweetly at him. She could see how immensely tired he was. Soon after he'd laid down a servant brought in a pitcher of water, which Freya motioned for her to pour into a basin at their bedside. she drenched a terrycloth in the cool water, ringing it out before dabbing his forehead with it. "Well, my sweet... I do what I have to do. Right now, I wish you were with me every moment, but I know that what you're doing right now is so immensely important. Not just for you and I but for all the realms." Carefully she brought the small towel down to his chest, cooling him off where he'd been singed. "What you're doing is so much bigger than you and I... That's why I told you I'm proud of you. You and I will be inseparable soon enough, not to worry."

Carefully opening his palms, Freya cleaned each of his hands before pressing her lips to them, a tingling sensation spreading through his fingers. Leaning in toward him, she kissed along his chest as well, the feeling that accompanied it was very much like a waking limb, tingling after you've taken the pressure off of it.

Climbing over top of him she moved to the opposite side of him, nestling in nice and close, positioning herself so that his head rested half on her breast and half on her shoulder. Resting her cheek on his head, one of her hands gently stroked his hair to soothe him. "You should get some sleep... Seems like a great way to spend your afternoon. When you wake up, we'll actually get to share a meal for the first time in forever, and I'll have a nice warm bath drawn for you, alright?" she asked lovingly, a weak smile on her face. She did love babying him like this.

Loki turned into her and put his hand on her rounding stomach. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked quietly, rubbing his hand over the spot. He could feel the baby shifting for a moment before it stopped. He smiled slightly and looked up at her. "He's practicing his magic in there." He said taking his hand off of her stomach and waving it around as if he were to perform some kind of trick.

Freya giggled as she watched him swirl his hand over her belly. "I'd tell you not to give him any ideas, but I know that when he's running around causing trouble you're going to be the one cheering him on from the sidelines," she teased and kissed his forehead. With her free hand she used a finger to tap on her stomach and giggled once their son continued to bounce around again. "Perhaps he'll be a musician," she quipped, "He seems to love any kind of sound. I suppose I should be listening to more music," she told him, taking his hand and laying it flat against her stomach once more.

Loki smiled and raised his hand. Despite being dead tired, he wanted this time with his wife. Small bits of light sprung from his fingers, looking like a type of glowing coloured gas hovering in the air, weaving about in different patterns. The lights moved and wavered creating a type of sound neither could really describe. But the sound it made sounded like beautiful music, with a beautiful light display. "I can't wait for him to be able to see this." He said. "I learned how to do it when I was eleven. I told my father I was afraid of the dark, and he told me there was nothing I had to fear in the dark of my room, and said I needed to grow up. My mother showed me how to do this. It gave me enough light to see, and calmed me to sleep every night." He said quietly. "I hope it will do the same for him."

Freya stroked his hair once again, "Your father was born a grown-up," she said with a chuckle and shook her head slightly, "I won't hear such words in my home. Children should remain children for as long as possible," she told him, and then buckled slightly as she felt a rapid drumming against the wall of her stomach. "Ooo!" she called out and giggled, "Yes he must really like music," she said softly, rubbing her belly. "I can't even been to explain what it feels like... kind of like how one would imagine butterflies in there stomach, except far larger. You know, I'd say aside from slightly swollen ankles and putting on massive amounts of weight, I'm quite enjoying this..." she whispered to him, blushing slightly and sighing as he settled down ever so slightly. Snuggling up next to Loki, she kissed his forehead once again, "You should be resting..."

Loki smiled at her. "Yes I should be ... and you look as beautiful as always." He said leaning down to kiss her stomach. "But you look tired yourself love. Perhaps we should both get some sleep." He said. He moved over the side dresser and jotted down a note, before using his magic to send it off under the door. "One of the servants will wake us in time for dinner." He said kissing her cheek and resting his head back down on her shoulder. He slowed the lights a bit so that they played a little bit quieter, but still at the nice calming frequency.

Freya smiled and watched the lights for a moment, her eyelids drooping. She could always use a bit more rest and she was sure that Loki could use about five solid days of sleep. She blushed when he kissed her stomach, her cheek, and oh how she loved the feeling of his head resting on her shoulder. Resting her cheek upon the crown of his head, she nuzzled her nose into his hair. "How sad is this? We're not even parents yet, and yet somehow a nap in the middle of the afternoon is one of the sexiest things I've heard of in quite some time," she teased and kissed him, smiling at his magic as it danced before them. "Go to sleep my love... I'll be right here when you wake up," Freya whispered, cuddling into him a little tighter before closing her eyes.

(A/N - Ah, nother day nother chapter! ... once again, sorry about it being late, these midnight shifts are killing me))


	20. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

Loki groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing that it was already dark outside. Loki stretched before he leaned over and kissed Freya on the cheek. "Evening love." He said. He could smell their dinner already even if it was from the other room. After five months of barely eating, he felt famished. "Come on love. Wake up, supper is ready." He said quietly, nudging her with his nose.

Freya grumbled slightly before snuggling into her pillow. Within a few seconds of feeling his lips on her cheek her eyes opened themselves widely, blinking a few times to rid themselves of sleep. "Good Mor... Evening," she corrected herself and giggled softly, stretching herself out with a groan, her arm stretching over her head. She reached out for him and cuddled in next to him, placing a couple kisses on his neck. "We slept away most of the afternoon, and it'll be early to bed with you as well. I want you nice and rested so you're not as burnt out tomorrow," she said to him affectionately, her eyes blinking up at him. She pulled herself up to sit up in bed before turning back to smirk on him. "Alright, let's go. I'm starving, and I'm so incredibly excited to actually share a meal with you. Feels like it's been months!"

Loki laughed, "It may as well have been months." He said climbing out of bed. "But ... with the damage done to the bridge today. I fear I will have to break my promise in staying home today. It has put us behind by at least fourteen hours. We have to remove that section of bridge again and rebuild it. They will need every able man to catch up once again." He said sadly as he pulled Freya to him, the most sympathetic look on his face.

She smiled, and sighed, trailing a finger down his chest, "And if I said I understood, and that I wasn't upset, would you say I was the best wife ever?" she asked him with a smirk, her eyes shooting from his chest and up to his eyes, a cheeky grin on her lips. "It's alright Loki, I understand. To be completely honest, I just wanted you to come home and rest. I miss you, of course... but you need more than a couple hours every night. I wanted to spend time with you, but even if you'd spent the entire day sleeping I would have been happy," she confessed. Freya didn't want to make it sound as if she didn't want to spend time with him. She did, very badly... But in reality, she knew that this was going to require compromise from the both of them. "You'll rest today, and I'll be sure to get my fill of you at some point," she told him with a wink, standing up before him, and poking the tip of his nose, "you can be sure of that."

"I will take a day off for you my love, as soon as we are caught up once again." He said kissing her cheek. "I promise. And this one, I will keep." He said as they sat down at the dinner table that was in Loki's rather large dining hall. At least, it was large for a suite at any rate. "I had no intention of breaking this one, and for that I am sorry."

Freya smiled and sat across from him. "There's no need to apologize for something you have little to no control over. Besides, you were home for half the day today. It might be the evening but it's not terribly late. I still have some time to get you fully healed, and dote on you a little bit before you get back to work," she said as a servant poured her a glass of ice water from a pitcher, "If you'll let me that is..."

Loki smiled. "I should be doting on you, but if you insist I suppose I would not fight you in the least." He said with a smile and a wink. He pointed to her plate, "You should eat, before it gets cold." He said going to his own plate. "I'll try to be home a bit more than I have been. At the least sleep a bit more. You're right, if I had slept properly last night, the shard wouldn't have exploded. I should have had better concentration. It wasn't her fault, it was mine."

Freya had just placed a bite of beef into her mouth and turned up to glance at Loki with a stiff glance. She swallowed quickly, "Her?" she asked a little shocked. "Who, her? You've been insistent that the bridge isn't safe right now, and won't even let me venture out into the courtyard..." Freya couldn't help but be a little offended. Loki had been insistent that she not come to check on him at work, and she'd obeyed. To hear there was another woman there made hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. Her expression flattened with the exception of her eyebrows, which raised into a high arch, as if to amplify her unimpressed visage. She said nothing else, but instead took another delicate bite from her dinner, glancing away from where he sat across from her.

"And what happened today was proof enough that you shouldn't be there. I wouldn't know what to do if anything had happened to you." He said putting his hand over hers. He didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't as if Sigyn really did anything other than provide the horse. Though he was sure after today Thor would make sure she did not return. "Have you done anything interesting before I got home today? Anything new with the baby?" He asked.

Freya closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to let her hormones get the better of the conversation. She very rarely had this kind of time to spend with him, and wasn't going to let a misunderstanding ruin the evening. Besides, it was easy enough to discover who was assisting in rebuilding the Bifrost. If she really wanted to know the names, she could ask Odin... but she didn't feel the need to be that nosey.

She smiled at his question and looked up at him. "I check in with healers every week to make sure everything is going smoothly. They tell me I've had a picture perfect pregnancy up to this point... but it's important to make sure that I keep my life as stress free as humanly possible." She scoffed, "Sometimes I wonder what that even means..." rolling her eyes she shook her head. "Other than that, I read... and I've had my eye on many of your magic texts I'll have you know. Rather interesting, though overly technical if I do say so myself. Any good book inspires passion in its reader. Technicalities are often lost on students. It's awfully hard to get excited about something when you're only left with frustration." Taking a sip from her goblet, she shrugged her shoulders rather nonchalantly, "Unless I suppose you're truly dedicated... which is something that I've never really been. If it doesn't come naturally, I usually don't practice it."

"I am the same way. I am lucky then, that magic comes so naturally to me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know how to use it. I'm not a fighter after all." He said with a shrug. "Even magic users are looked down upon and seen as weak, but at least it's something right? I'm proud of my studies and by what I do. I have no shame in that. Do what you do best, right?" He asked taking another bite of his meal. It was honestly the best tasting thing he'd had in a long time. Or maybe it was just because he was really hungry. Either way, it tasted delicious.

Freya gave him a strange glance, a piqued eyebrow and a smug grin. Just as he moved his fork back up to his lips, she lifted her free hand, and the fork froze in place, slipping from his still moving hand. "I come from a land of beautiful women, and fallen warriors, none of whom know the first thing about magic, and hence they've died and found themselves cavorting with cold Valkyries. You know who very rarely finds themselves dead? Those who have learned to wield magic. Anyone can run a mile, or learn to lift an ox, but if you sat down a strong armed Asgardian, put a book in front of him, and tell him to learn magic, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Now magic, without lifting a muscle can do numerous things, it can deceive your enemy, it can cut off their resources, much like I've done to you here, it can even end wars, or it can... of course be used to influence the minds of your inferiors. You know all that and yet you view magic as a weakling's compromise, just as much as the rest of Asgard does." Pausing she released his fork back to him and went back to her own meal. "You know, I'm certainly not threatening by the sight of me... but have you ever stopped to wonder why it is that no one messes with me?" she asked him, her eyes shooting back up to his face. "Magic, unlike brawn is a hidden talent, and if one so chooses, others might not even be aware it exists. And in my opinion... its strength is absolutely unparalleled."

Loki smiled and looked to his wife, his hand lowering from his fork. "Those are very true sentiments. But you miss understand me ... I was not voicing my own views on the subject of magic. If I saw it as weak, I would not have pursued such. I would have found something else to make me strong, as Asgard requires me to be. As a prince of Asgard I have my own duties to be strong. This is another reason I chose magic. I was merely voicing the general opinion of Asgard. People here prefer brawn over brains it seems. Maybe it is what makes father such a powerful king. He has both." Loki said shaking his head. "You should know, I of all people, who have had my nose in a book more often than any other Asgardian has, for over a thousand years, and have used all that I have learned to my strengths and advantages, that magic can be the most powerful. Do you not recall the time I beat Thor in the yearly competition. It still angers me that father claimed Thor the winner even though I had won. There was nowhere in the rules saying that magic was not allowed. Not until that day at least." Loki sighed and shrugged. "But, that was in the past. Either way, it is a good example of how magic can be stronger than muscle. After all, muscle can be stopped. Magic on the other hand, if unknown how to be stopped, can go on forever."

"Well, I can't say I'm entirely upset at your father for doing such a thing," she said, glancing off again, leaning her chin on her folded hands, "I think your father fostered your strength more than you know. Keeping you in constant competition with your brother made you pursue your talents even harder. If he wanted a champion, then sure... select Thor. The phrase 'women-want-him-men-want-to-be-him' comes to mind, and when you're looking for a hero..." she closed her eyes, giving him a hapless shrug, "sure, he fits that type." Freya paused, a smile crossed her face, "But you?... I very rarely require saving, but I fail to believe there's anyone else I would prefer to be saved by; regardless as to what of Asgard might think of your talents," she told him softly, a bit of a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yes well ... I'm sure Thor could have stood to lose once ... He's won every year for the past eight hundred years." Loki said rolling his eyes. "If it wasn't for the fact that the competition is from contestants all over the realms, including Midgard, I'd have thought it was fixed." He said grabbing up his fork again, and continued eating.

"Ooo..." Freya cooed and twisted her lips into a tight smile, "I had no idea you were so caught up in the thought of competition," she joked. She knew Loki's objective was never to defeat Thor, but to be considered first in the eyes of his father. "Loki..." she started in a soft affectionate voice, "In a few years, your father's opinion of you will not matter... and it'll be ironic how a toddler looking up to you could mean more than your father's approval ever could. All children want the approval of their fathers? Well believe it or not, all fathers want the approval of their children. Stop worrying about what he thinks of you, and start worrying about what you think of you," Freya requested before standing and moving to sit right beside him, grinning as she pushed back his hair with her finger tips, "or... if you were so inclined, what your wife thinks of you."

Loki looked at her with a tilt of his head. "I already know what my wife thinks of me, otherwise my wife would not have married me." He said jestingly before leaning in to kiss her. "Unless what I said is true ... and you had really married me for my money." He said laughing.

Freya grinned when she kissed him back. "Mmm... yes, your money," she smiled and rolled her eyes, "I have a great use of money," she said sarcastically, "seeing as I don't think I've spent a pence of gold in my entire life, and my only expense beside food and firewood is on books and occasionally, clothing," she told him, rubbing his shoulder ever so slightly, "I'm serious though... There are few things in life that would give me greater pleasure then knowing that you didn't care to please your father," She whispered before she leaned in to kiss his cheek and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Loki sighed. "I know ... and I'm sure that will change once I have a child of my own it's just ... I can't help it." He said. "I've fought with my brother for his attention my entire life, it's ... not something I can let go of so easily." He said with a sigh. "It's hard to explain ..."

A large smile spread across Freya's lips when she turned to gaze up at him, "I find it to be endearing, to be quite honest. Wanting someone to be proud of you is a noble quest, but one I wish your heart didn't have to break over." Standing from her seat beside him, she ruffled his hair, "Shall I go have a nice warm bath drawn for you?" she asked affectionately, her hand smoothing over his shoulder.

Loki smiled and placed his hand over hers. "I'd love that." He said looking up at her and pulling her down for a light kiss. "I still don't know how I got so lucky." He said kissing her again.

Thor met with his brother and the daybreak as they prepared for another day on the bridge. He'd taken to waiting in the great hall for him, even though the two of them worked on separate projects. Regardless of the little slip up yesterday, things were actually beginning to come together. After today they'd be right back on schedule, and with any luck they'd soon begin focusing on putting the channel back together once the bridge was complete.

He was surprised to see his brother in such working order. Instead he hardly seemed weary at all. "Well, I must say, I'm amazed. I had no idea you'd recover so quickly. I'm sure you have your magic to thank?" he'd asked with a bit of a chuckle as Loki entered the hall.

Loki nearly laughed. "And a caring wife to boot." He said clapping his brother on the back, for once Thor was the one to nearly topple over. Though Loki was sure it was more show than anything. "Come on, let's get to the bridge before Heimdall has to come hunt us down. Nothing good ever comes of that." He said with another laugh before heading towards the door.

Blinking a couple times at his brother's uncharacteristic good mood, he smiled following Loki out into the bright early morning. "Yes, considering your mood I imagine she had quite a bit to do with it..." he teased lightly as the two made their way through the courtyard. It was impossible for him to say, but Thor was jealous of his little brother. Not of his marriage to Freya, but of their relationship. It was hard not to be; many people in Asgard already viewed them as a kind of power couple. Many of the rumours that had been started toward their initial engagement announcement had already subsided, and many courtiers (particularly the female ones), chattered and gossiped about their impending delivery. Asgard was often rife with gossip, but in regards to Loki usually none of it was positive, until she'd entered the picture. Perhaps if he'd had said with Jane on Midgard his life would have been similar... but he promised himself and his brother that he would not find a way back until the bifrost had been complete and this business with Jotunheim cleared up.

Just as they had made their way half way through the courtyard, there came a small sound behind them. Thor thought on it for a second: it had been someone clearing their throat. Both men turned at the same time, surprised to see Sigyn standing behind a gold pillar. She'd taken only a couple steps away from it and bowed to the two princes. "Good morning, your majesties..." she said in a sympathetic tone, "I was wondering if I might speak to you, Prince Loki... for a minute. I know you're very busy, I won't take more than a moment of your time."

Thor glanced to his brother, as if waiting to see if he actually wanted to be left alone with this woman. Knowing how indirectly destructive she could be, he wondered if it was a wise idea.

Loki looked to his brother a moment before looking back to Sigyn. "I suppose." He said quietly before moving towards her. He waited for his brother to leave before he spoke again. "What do you want?" He asked, politely but there was an under laying tone of annoyance. "I have work to do, thanks to you." He said, this time clearly annoyed.

"I know," she said apologetically, "and I wanted to come to you personally and apologize. My actions yesterday were absolutely uncalled for and I realize that I've cost you valuable time and energy, not to mention injury... I can't even begin to explain how absolutely sorry I am." Sigyn was putting on her bravest face, though her sympathy did seem genuine. "I don't know what I would have done if anything worse had happened to you..." she said and reached for him before retracting her arm. "To be responsible for a Prince's death, particularly when you're doing such wonderful things for Asgard... I'd banish myself before anyone else had the chance."

"You mean you'd run like a coward." Loki corrected. It isn't possible to banish one's self. That translates into running from your real punishment. "I don't think that would have gone along to well. Was that all you can here for?" Loki asked, wanting to return to his work. No doubt Thor was there with Heimdall. He'd be late now, that was for sure. And he couldn't even use the excuse he was with his wife. Not that that was much of an excuse.

Sigyn had one goal right now... to leaving making it appear as though he didn't completely detest her, that was all. "That's not what I wanted to get across to you..." she said shaking her head. "What I mean was that I was deeply ashamed by my actions, I don't need anyone else to tell me that what I did was wrong," she explained placing a delicate hand to her chest. "I'm incredibly happy to see that you're well this morning. You must believe that it was not in my intention to cause you injury in any way shape or form. That would be my greatest unhappiness." She waited, hoped for something, anything that would turn his expression around.

Loki looked at her. "I don't particularly care ..." He said, and he honestly didn't. "I don't care, whose fault it is, it was an accident it'll stay at that." He said moving to turn around and walk away from her so that he join Thor on the bridge where he was needed.

Loki, having taken control away from her had turned to walk away, but before he did she took hold of his wrist and pulled him, still having to stand on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. Immediately she let him go, taking a few steps back toward to palace as he made his way toward the bridge. That was all she needed, just the whisper of affection. "Glad you see you're feeling better, your majesty," she said quite pleased with herself and watched as in the distance and hovering high above their heads a rather furious redhead had turned from her balcony and whisked herself back inside the palace.

Sigyn moved through the palace, a wicked grin on her face. She hummed a bit of a melody to herself as she slowly made her way back to her temporary rooms. She turned a corner and paused when she came face to face with the red headed woman that had been watching them from the window.

"Oh, hello Princess." She said, politely bowing to her, a smile on her face, as was custom to greeting royalty in the palace.

Freya stopped and looked at the tall, blonde haired woman who nearly had a foot over her. Her looks didn't intimidate her, but her familiarity with her husband did. This was the exact woman she'd seen just moments ago placing her adulterous lips on Loki, and while she might have been just on her way to figure out what the matter was, she crossed paths with this harlot. "Stick the formalities, my dear... who are you and what exactly where you doing with your lips on my husband?" she asked her, markedly angry, bearing her white teeth when she spoke, clenching them together. First she'd give her an earful, then she'd pull Loki off the bridge herself if she needed to.

Sigyn nearly laughed, in fact, she didn't bother holding it back. "Oh he said you where rather cute ..." She said hintingly. "I never thought you were this cute though." She said walking past her, running her finger across Freya's jaw line teasingly. "You're so ... Innocent." She said stopping behind her so that Freya would have to turn to look at her. "It's no wonder you can't handle a man like Loki." She said with a smirk.

Freya immediately jerked herself away from her touch, and turned sharply around to view her as if she might spit venom at her. "You dare touch me you manipulative little strumpet?" she asked outraged and looked this woman up and down. She'd never once seen her before, hadn't seen her at any royal events, not even seen her as a face in a crowd. "And when it comes to handling men, I don't believe in controlling them, but as I recall, I'm the one who brought him to his knee," she told her rather coolly and lifted her brow as she raised her left hand displaying her wedding band. "Certainly whoever you are, you simply can't be that important, otherwise you'd be the one with the ring, wouldn't you? and I'd be calling you a princess... which is as fine a joke as I've ever heard before, certainly Odin's monarch doesn't contain whores." she asked and crossed her arm over her chest. "Now, I suggest you begin talking before I call a guard to squeeze the words from you. And you can consider that an order."

Sigyn laughed again. "Oh yes ... you brought Loki to his knee. On the command of Odin was it not? Or did Loki not tell you that part? Odin told him to marry you, so that it would make a good mark for his image. You're nothing but a tool in another one of Odin's plans. You're so Naive. It's no wonder Loki came crawling into my bed as soon as you'd let him go after your wedding weekend." She smiled at Freya. "You can't honestly believe he's been working on the bridge dawn until dusk because he wants to be with you can you?" She asked. "Because he wants to get it all done, so he can spend the rest of your lives together?" Sigyn laughed a bit harder. "Please ... he's never been at the bridge past sun down. Where do you think he goes for those hours between?"

Freya listened to her for a moment, lifting her nose into the air before she spoke, "You're lying..." she said simply, rather quietly. That was impossible. Thor was often missing from the palace until late at night as well, and Odin had indeed sent him home himself under the pretence that Loki had indeed been working himself too hard. She didn't want to believe a word that was coming out of this woman's mouth... and yet she felt as though she was falling prey to it. "There is absolutely no way Loki would be caught dead with someone as heartless as yourself... That fact, my dear... you cannot hide from me. If Loki wished to share a bed with someone else, the only thing he'd need do was tell me... and if I had known it was someone like you, I would tell him to raise his standards," she hissed, her lip curling in disgust. "I don't believe you..." she whispered, her eyes not leaving the woman's face for an instant.

"So you'd allow your husband to cheat on you had he spoken to you? And you where calling me the whore?" She said smiling at her. "Believe what you wish, I have no need to fight with you ... I'll tell him not to leave my place to late tonight. His wife will be looking for him." She said with a smirk before turning to leave, the grin never leaving her face.

Freya let her leave without saying another word and stood in silence in the corridor for a moment longer, her mind milling over what had just been said to her. The logical side of her mind was clinging to the truth desperately, that Loki would not, could do anything so cruel to her... so soon after marrying her, while she was carrying his child. Immediately she placed a hand to her swollen stomach, and the illogical side kicked in, how unattractive she must have become to him recently, how she must have been nothing more than just some feminine liability to him, some little charm to tell the rest of Asgard that he'd cleaned up his act. She drew in a shuttering breath and immediately turned to make her way back to the suite. A couple of servants had greeted her and then asked her what was wrong when she ignored them. She made a bee-line for her cloak, which she wrapped around her shoulders.

"Lady Freya, where are you going? Prince Loki has asked you not to fly while you're so far along in your pregnancy," a servant said rather concerned before Freya turned, and slipped her ring off her finger, placing it squarely in the servant's hand.

"Give it back to him, and tell him I want my heart back, Brisingamen. I'll send a Valkyrie later tonight to collect it when he returns home." She said with a voice that cracked under the weight of her emotion. Then she brushed past the stunned young girl and toward the balcony where she took off in a flash of green light.

((A/N - WAH WHAT HAVE WE DONE? Next chapter coming up soon ... hopefully ... find out what happens next.))


	21. Chapter XXI

Chapter XXI

Loki yawned as he pushed open the door to his suite. It was dark as usual, he had remained at the bridge a little longer than intended, along with Thor. They wished to catch up today and continue progress tomorrow. He moved into his bedroom, rubbing his tired eyes. Not wanting to disturb Freya, he snuck towards the bed before he realized something was off. Turning the light on, he realized that Freya was not in bed as he had expected her to be.

"Freya?" He called out. He moved back into the sitting room to see if he had missed her. "Freya?" He called again.

There was a servant of his that came in from the hallway. She moved quietly like a mouse through the main hall of his suite. She held in her hands something that was so delicate she seemed afraid she might crush it. "Prince Loki..." she hesitated, and clearly did not want to be the one to tell him what she had been told to tell him.

She reached out her hands and opened them exposing Freya's wedding band to him. "She left... she seemed in the biggest hurry, as though just to spend another moment here might kill her." The servant herself was very close to tears, "She said, she wants her heart back... said that she would send a Valkyrie to you tonight in order to claim it..." She sniffled and pressed her lips together. "She seemed on the verge of tears, I don't know why..." she whispered and looked away from him, still waiting for him to take the ring.

Loki stared down at the ring in her the servant's hand, flinching as if he'd been physically slapped. He stared at the ring in her hand, his mouth slightly open, his eyes brimming with tears, uncaring if the servant saw them. "What?" He asked, his chest physically hurting. He felt his entire body go numb, wasn't aware he had stopped breathing.

His servant took a deep breath. The words coming from her mouth made her want to vomit, but she said them again to make sure that he understood. "She took off her ring and she left..." she said again before launching into an explanation "She looked heartbroken, your majesty, just as you do now... Princess Freya did not seem herself... she ignored us when she walked in, brushed right past each of us like we were even there... she hardly said a word, she almost couldn't stand to speak. She put on her cloak, and she left..." The poor girl looked terrified, her own eyes brimming with tears. There was no saying how Loki would react to his wife leaving... The servants had all been heartbroken themselves, but he looked like he would either crumble or explode.

Loki felt a few tears streak down his face, his heart shattering at the thought of his new wife leaving him. Loki slowly took the ring from the servants hand and stared at it. "Get out." Loki said quietly. "Don't come back." He turned from the servant, the ring in his hand and collected his traveling coat. He moved out of his room and down the hall to where he kept his horse, and rode as hard and fast as he could towards Freya's temple. Where else would she have gone?

Loki came up to the temple and practically jumped off his horse as it was still at a bit of a trot. "Where is my wife?" He demanded that guards at the gate. Four Valkaries woman, all wearing matching armour.

The Valkyries held spears out to block his path, grinning at him with a kind of myriad blood lust in their eyes. One of them gestured within, a mild smirk played on her face. "She's inside, in the process of forgetting your name..." she said all too coolly, all eight of their black, hollow eyes piercing into him. "You should know, Prince Loki... that we are not interned to obey the word of your father as law, and so none of us will think twice about striking you down... We suggest you retreat, and perhaps moving on to repent for your sins without the trophy wife you managed to gain for yourself," she stabbed at him, her dark eyes seeming to beg him to advance on her so that she could sink her teeth in to him.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked. "Freya knew of my sins far before she even married me, and what are you talking about trophy wife? I would never consider Freya a trophy wife. She's more to me than that! Now let me speak with her!" He demanded angrily.

"Sins against Asgard, yes... she must have known... though she's just beginning to realize your sins against her. I fail to see how she meant anything to you at all, other than a tool for your repentance to the people of Asgard." These Valkyries would sooner see him dead than let him one inch closer to Freya. Standing a few steps over him, one of the Valkyries swung her spear at him, and stopped in mere inches away from his chest. "I suggest you leave before I decide to paint the walls of her temple with your blood," she said through a clenched jaw, the other Valkyries keeping a close eye on him.

Loki moved closer to the guard, his face inches from her. "I will be back. I'm not giving up so easily!" He said before going back to his black war horse. He reared it back, horse turning to face the other way. "Tell my wife, if she wants her heart back ... she can come claim it herself!" Loki said loud enough he knew Freya would hear him, before storming back off to the palace.

News regarding personal affairs did not spread quickly through out the palace, however, Sigyn's relationship with a few of the guards had made it easy for her to figure out the truth. Freya had left the day that she'd spoken to her... and had been reclusive at her temple ever since. The first part of this was going completely to plan, and Sigyn would have to be careful during this next part if she wanted to be truly successful.

It was late in the afternoon and many of the men had gotten back to work after many of the royal chefs had departed from feeding them. She noticed as Thor kept a close eye on her as she walked past, but she simply smiled and waved as she carefully made her way back over to where Loki was working, this time making it a point to approach him from the front. "No more surprises," she said once she was sure he wasn't working on anything.

"I hope you won't think of me rude... and I know that you don't really like me being here, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to come and see how you were holding up," She said giving him a sympathetic glance that was nowhere near as genuine as Freya's had been.

"I'm fine." He said as he pulled another crystal shard towards him, but didn't start on it while she was around. "What do you want?" He asked, rather unpleasantly. He'd been in a foul mood as of late, and the entire kingdom knew it. Though most still didn't know why.

Sigyn bit her lip softly and glanced over him as he tried to get back to work, "I want exactly what I had said... to check on you. Well, I mean... I'm not the only one in the Kingdom who has heard about your wife... but the details of it are just absolutely horrendous. I mean, even I myself wondered how she could have treated you in such a way..." she told him with a large sigh and rolling her eyes. "I mean... she just had the wool pulled over everyone's eyes didn't she? Convincing the whole of Asgard that she was happy with you, when all the while you've been here, killing yourself, working so damn hard just so you could spend more time with her... and during the day she's been off gallivanting with another man." Sigyn scoffed in a disgusted manner and crossed her arms over her chest, "Really is quite revolting, isn't it?" she asked and shook her head, making sure to keep her voice down so no one else could hear them.

Loki glared at her, "You're lying." He said. "You're either really brave, or really dumb. You do realize, you are lying to the god of lies?" He asked, though it was more of a statement.

Sigyn's face appeared heartbroken, "I wish I was, your majesty. At first I had planned to say nothing, but I know you far more than I know her, and you're a Prince of Asgard. Surely my duty falls to you first." She stood alongside him at the table her back turned to everyone else as she spoke, "I would have liked to speak to you about the matter more privately, but there was really no other place to reach you. I think it's only fair that you know the truth... Loyalty to one's spouse is a sacred institution of marriage. I only wish that Freya knew that..."

Loki grabbed onto her and pulled her towards him. His face inches from hers. He was silent a few moments before he spoke, his voice quiet. "You had best not be lying to me, because if I find out you are. The damage to this bridge will be NOTHING in comparison to what I'd do to you!" He said letting go of her, his anger boiling. He turned, leaving the crystal where it was on the table and started from the bridge. He past his brother who was wise enough to remain silent for once, as Loki mounted his horse that was stopped a little ways down the bridge and made his way back towards Freya's temple.

Loki rode quickly, his horse pushing itself to its limit and farther still. Loki saw the guards of Freya's temple, but he would not be swayed this time. Loki sped his horse further, the beast's breath loud in his ears as he hugged himself close to it, as to gain as much speed as possible. They reached the guards but did not stop. One leap and they where over the guards who tried attacking them. But his war horse knew weapons, and attack and fighting and was not deterred from its course. The horse reared up on its back legs and with his front, knocked the door open and ran inside full tilt. It wasn't until Loki came to the stairs, that Loki dismounted.

He ran up the stairs, the guards chasing him as he made his way through Freya's room. Once he reached it he saw once guard standing outside her door. The guard saw him and tried to stop him but Loki would have none of it. The guard attacked low, Loki attacked high. The guard was pushed to the ground as Loki leaped up over him and landed on the ground on the other side.

Loki tried opening the door quickly but found it locked. Deciding to go for more of a Thor tactic rather than his own, he heaved his foot back and kicked the door, shattering the lock. He entered quickly.

"FREYA!" He demanded, his voice booming through the room.

In the scuffle, Freya had lifted her head from off the pillow... the first time she'd moved in several hours. She looked toward the door and could hardly believe her eyes, though she didn't have time to sit in shock. Valkyries upon the attack, sounded like a swarm of screaming hornets, and their look was just as intimidating just as their sound.

Freya leapt from her bed, reaching her hand into the air to produce her scythe on a whim. Grasping the weapon in her hand, and using her other hand to capture his wrist, Freya had managed to pull him behind her just as the howling Valkyries approached her door. With its golden blade shining, Freya swung it toward the door where it caught itself in either side of the door frame, effectively blocking their path. The glowing eyes of the Valkyries halted just beyond it and seemed to shoot beams of hate to the man who had just voided their borders.

The next sound that emerged was so dark that would have guessed that one of the Valkyries had produced it... but the words themselves could have only come from Freya. "This is the father of my son... and should you ever touch a single hair upon his head, I shall have yours. Do you understand?" she asked the lot of them. Without another word they rustled away like the leaves on a tree, leaving the two of them alone.

Taking her scythe with both hands she removed it from the door frame and turned to gaze upon him, her eyes bloodshot, grey rings from lack of sleep hovered about them. "What do you want?" she asked him, sniffling before she released her scythe, which disappeared into thin air as she made her way back into bed, her back turned to him.

"This has gone on long enough Freya. I demand to know why you have left!" Loki said simply, looking at her in fear, pain, confusion and anger. He watched her for a few moments. If she had saved him from the Valkaries (not that he needed saving of course) then she had to still care about him, didn't she? He stood there, as vulnerable as he had ever. He knew her answer could either fix everything, or shatter his heart into bitter nothing. He wasn't sure what he would do if that happened. What little heart he had, he had given to her, if that broke then ... he'd have nothing left.

A simple, unimpressed laugh escaped her, and she lifted her head from her pillow over so slightly "You know very well why I left..." she said, turning to look at him over her shoulder before flopping herself back down on her pillow. "I was told every truth I needed to know, thank you very much. The fact that you would even come back here to ask me truly makes me question the absolutely monstrous size of your ego, Prince Loki..." she referred to him in his formal title and turned her face into her pillow sobbing quietly... She'd never felt so betrayed in her entire life. Since he'd started working on the Bifrost she'd spent her days and nights waiting on his return, showering him with affection when he did come home, spoiling him with every nicety she could think of, on top of lending him all of the moral and emotional support she could... and still it wasn't enough. "I don't have anything else to say to you. You know the truth just as well as I do... If you insist on acting this way, all I ask is that you leave my talisman before you leave," she said, pointing to a white, Victorian style dresser that was on the opposite side of the room.

Loki flinched. The size of his ego ... was it egotistical for a man to want his wife back? Loki looked away from her, tears in his eyes. He moved over to her and took off the pendant. "If you wanted to be with someone else ... you didn't have to go behind my back. You only had to tell me." He said putting the pendant down on the side dresser. "I only want you to be happy. If it means with someone else ..." He paused his heart breaking at the thought of it. "Then I will do what is right. Whoever her is ... I hope you are happy with him." He said turning from her, tears streaming down his face.

Freya froze, her eyes shifting around in confusion, "I..." she choked on her words and sat up immediately, looking at his back as he turned away from her, "Wha..." she shook her head, "What in all the realms are you talking about, Loki?" she asked him wiping her face, "I'm nearly seven months pregnant with your son, and you think I could even fathom to look at another man?" she asked and scoffed heavily. "No... I left because I met your little blonde whore," Freya told him rather sharply. "And I must say if that's your true taste in women than I am insulted. She was the absolute rudest most condescending creature I'd ever met in my life. I won't even call her a woman, she hardly looked like one, just a pale beanpole with a bushel of straw coloured hair on top. She was more than happy to tell me about where you've been spending your nights." she sighed and glanced away from him, "Not that I can blame you... I'm sure I'm hardly attractive in this state," she said softly.

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm not sure who had told you that terrible fabrication... you're the only man I've ever really been attracted to, why would I betray your trust? All I do is wait for you to come home... imagine my surprise when I realized why you never did..."

"Why I never did? I was at the bridge! You can ask Thor ... or better yet, Heimdall, think you Heimdall would cover for me running around with some strumpet?" He asked, suddenly everything made sense. "That blonde little whore you are referring to, is the one that tried to kill me on the bridge. She was the one that told me that you where running off with some other guy ... tried playing up her sympathy card." He moved back over to her and sat on the bed beside her. "Freya, I would never want to be with anyone other than you! Every other woman in existence pales in comparison to you. Especially with how you are now. Think you, I would think you ugly, when you are carrying such a beautiful gift?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

She sighed and pointed to her face, "Forget the extra twenty pounds I'm carrying around right now, but I haven't slept in days and I've spent all my time crying," she couldn't help but smile, "so you can say whatever you like... mister Prince Charming, I know how I look." she said before glancing up at his green eyes. "Are you trying to say that the two of us have been had for some reason or another? Someone is trying to intentionally turn us against one another and I was too hormonal, and you were too enraged to see the truth?" she asked him, and she wanted to believe him, but her eyes narrowed and she looked away from him, "Or, perhaps you're just living up to your name... God of Lies... I find it hard to believe that more women haven't fallen in love with you. Even the most honest man in all the realms would have a hard time figuring out if you were being truthful, let alone me... blinded by my love for you..."

Loki looked hurt at what she had said. "I wasn't enraged. I was heartbroken." He corrected. He looked away from her and shook his head, unsure of what to say. "I thought you trusted me ..." He scoffed slightly but it sounded more like a laugh, as he stared down at the ground. "I shouldn't be surprised though ... I mean you're right ... I am the god of lies ... or that is at least what everyone has named me ..." He said. "But I thought you said what other people think of me, and what I actually am, are two different things. I'll admit, I am rather good at lying. But I don't lie all the time. And I have never lied to you." He said looking back up at her. "And I never will. I was at that bridge every night, just as I have told you. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Heimdall or my brother. Neither of them are known as the "God of Lies". They will confirm where I have been. I'm sure you trust them." He looked away from her. "Though I had hoped that our relationship was more stable that you'd be able to believe me without having to ..." He said standing up from the bed.

"I'll leave you alone then ... until you can get your proof ... if you even want it anymore." He said quietly. He ran the back of his hand under his eyes and whipped away the tears.

Without thinking much about it, Freya took him by the wrist once again and gave him a tug. The edge of the mattress pressed into the back of his knees, making them buckle and sending his back down into the soft blanket she'd spent the last few days living under. Within a few seconds, Freya leaned over top of him, looking down into his eyes. "I don't want to believe Thor, or Heimdall... I want to believe my husband. You know firsthand how much it is that I love you... You know how I needed to have you, how much I desire you... all I need to know from you is to know that you never touched her. So say it like you truly mean it..." her blue eyes glittered with tears as she hung over him, watching his face for any tiny gesture that he might be lying, "Make me believe you... you're the only one who has control over that," she whispered, her hand gently running up his arm.

"I, Loki Odinson, blood of Laufey, on my honour and my life, swear that I have never touched another woman since the night we were first together in the throne room." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'd never have even thought about it, and Sigyn had best hope that I never find her. I had already warned her if she is lying to me I'd make the Bifrost look fully repaired in comparison to the damage I'd do to her." He said, with every intention of tearing every part he could off the little bint.

Freya wore a bit of a snide smile before she glanced to look at her finger tips, as if she was not impressed. "Ah, you see... and I would have believed you if you had just raised your right hand..." she teased slightly, poking fun at the formality of his speech. Turning back to him, she laid alongside her and shook him, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry... I should not have believed anyone else's word over your own. Particularly that of whom I didn't know." Nuzzling herself into the nook of his neck, she kissed him gently a couple times. "I hope you can forgive me, Loki..."

Loki smiled down at her. "Only if you forgive me for believing her as well." He said before looking over at her door. "And destroying your door." He said with a smile. "Though that was partially your fault." He said kissing her back.

Freya giggled and glanced up at the door as well before she shrugged, "I'm not really that concerned. I've really only been camping out here... Do you think you'll let me come home to sleep in our bed?" she asked with a smirk, "where there's a door with a lock on it. Not that you've ever been terribly fond on taking precautions in regards to privacy..." she teased and leaned up to place a couple of sultry kisses along the length of his neck.

Loki smiled. "Mhmmm ... Yes you're terribly correct with that." He said tilting his head a bit to give her better access to him. "Though if you're terribly adamant, I suppose I could be coerced into locking the door more often." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Mmm..." she hummed as if giving consideration to his suggestion. He could feel her lips spread into a smile as they remained pressed against his neck, "Let them watch if they want to..." she purred, one of her hands coming to rest on the opposite side of his neck. Placing a few more kisses there, her lips moved to his throat before they slid up his chin and back to his lips. It felt as though she hadn't felt his kiss in forever. "I want those few days to be the last days I ever spend away from you..." she said, when she pulled herself just far enough away to look into his eyes. "You understand? I never want to be away from you. Not because I don't trust you... but because I just can't stand it," she sighed and pressed her cheek against his.

Loki smiled. "I shall be with you every night for the rest of eternity." He said running his hands down her sides to her hips. "And when we die, I shall meet you in Valhalla. And we shall be together there as well, until the end of time. And even then I will fight to remain with you." He said kissing her shoulder.

Freya blushed softly, chewing on her bottom lips before she glanced up to him. "How romantic of you..." she whispered to him and kissed him once more before she sat up and moved back to her bedside dresser, collecting the Talisman that he'd left for her there. "This belongs to you... more than it even belongs to me," Freya told him softly, kissing his lips before she looped it over his head. Smirking at him, she sighed and adjusted the collar of his coat, "Though... I imagine you left work to come and confront me now, did you not?" she asked. "I promised you I never wanted to be a distraction from your work..."

Loki smiled. "You are far more important." He said taking her hand in his after she placed the necklace back on him. He kissed her hand gently before pulling her to stand in front of him. He kissed her stomach softly before looking up at her. "And you always shall be."

She blushed a tinge pinker as she kept her eyes on him. "He's been strangely quiet the last few days, you know. Almost like he could tell something was wrong..." Freya told him quietly, stroking her hand over her belly, her other hand making its way into his hair. She watched him for a couple of moments before leaning down to kiss him affectionately a couple times, her arms wrapping themselves loosely around his neck. "You know, my love... I don't think I could have missed anyone as much as I've missed you..." she said with a small grin, her nose rubbing against his. "And I've missed everything about you..." Freya started, "Your forehead..." she said, pressing against hers before she kissed it, "Your nose... your lips..." each item on the list was paired with its own tiny, affectionate kiss. She was so tremendously happy to be here with him, to have everything sorted out... well, that was until they were able to confront this woman.

"Enough talk." Loki whispered quietly, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately. He pulled her on top of him, careful not to be too rough. She was now nearing seven months pregnant and had a rather large baby bump. Which in his opinion made her all the more beautiful. He continued kissing her a few moments before pulling away a little bit. "It really has been a while hmm?" He asked, realizing her stomach hadn't been this big the last time. "What would you like love?"

Giggling softly she shook her head back and forth as she placed a hand on his cheek, "Loki... you almost always ask that question, and I'm never completely sure as to how to answer it," she told him. Everything was a little bigger about her. Her bump had seemed to grow over night, and was bordering on humongous, enough that she had called it into question a couple times. Her breasts were getting larger by the day as well. And while some of the courtiers had told her how adorable she was, Freya wasn't used to seeing her own body like this. While she knew there was nothing unnatural about it, and in fact, quite beautiful, she didn't exactly feel very sexy... so when Loki had come home exhausted for the past month or so... she didn't mind so much.

She shook her head again, "I'm massive, and cumbersome, and not the least be sexy right now..." she blushed and looked away from him. "And I'm not altogether very sure as to how delicate you'd have to be with me, and I know that's not exactly to your taste," she said, almost apologizing for her state... but she looked over his face. She did want him... tremendously in fact.

Loki smiled at her. "You are my taste Freya. No matter how we do it." He said kissing her again. "I will do anything you like Freya. I've been told that this particular time in the pregnancy can be quite ... demanding." He said with a smirk. "I'm sure you've thought of a few things while you sat alone in our room reading. Maybe red something interesting. I'm sure you've been through my books."

She moaned softly as she kissed him back, her eyes closed as she listened to him. "You're always so bent on pleasing me, aren't you?" she asked with a small giggle. Snuggling up to him she nuzzled her nose under his jaw. "I just want you... I'm not particularly picky on how," she told him and blushed before she spoke again. "It has been some time, all I ask is that you start off gently..." she whispered, her hand moving slowly over his abdomen and rubbing the soft outline of his member with smooth, broad strokes. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, her bottom lip dusting against his jaw. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I want you, how I've been waiting for you. It feel like an eternity since I last laid in the same bed as you. Take me however you want me... just be gentle, that's all. I know you'll have no issues doing that."

Loki smiled and pulled her onto him so that she was straddling his hips. "I want to watch you take your pleasure from me." He said softly. "Do as you like love." He said pressing up against her, his cock swelling quickly, straining against the material of his pants.

Gasping, Freya sat up when he pulled her over top of him. She opened her mouth to protest, but was taken off guard by the feeling of his stiffening cock pressed in between her legs. Her teeth raked over her bottom lip, her lids slowly closing over her eyes. "Oh... Loki..." she whispered, moaning quietly as she placed her hands on his chest, not being able to resist rocking her hips back and forth over him. Immediately she felt a mild wave of pleasure serge through her body, and it was as though she could hardly remember what she had been missing. She could feel her heart flutter around in her chest, already beating faster than it had been just a moment ago. Freya could feel herself shiver and used one hand to push her hair back. Sighing heavily, contently... she grinned, glancing down at him, "Mm.. that feels good..."

Loki ran his hands over her sides, leaning up to kiss her, his tongue slipping into her mouth to battle with hers. "I want you love." He said kissing her gently before moving to kiss his way down her neck. "Please don't keep me waiting."

Exhaling softly, she kissed him back and moved back on his thighs slightly to help him out of his pants, which were pulling tighter and tighter underneath her by the moment. Moving off him for a moment she carefully slid him out of his boots before working his pants onto the floor by the bed. She smiled and blushed as her eyes immediately glanced at his cock. Looking back up to him before she moved up to kiss it gently on the tip. "I can hardly wait myself... for once I suppose I'm the one with very little patience," she confessed, licking the shaft a few times, feeling it twitch toward the warmth of her mouth.

Loki moaned as she licked his shaft. "Please love ... don't tease me like that." He said moving his hand down under her chin to lead her back up to his mouth so that he could kiss her again. He slowly worked his hands under the hem of her skirt and pulled it down over her ass and off, tossing it onto the floor before working his own tunic off. He barely broke the kiss long enough to get both of their shirts off before kissing her once again. "Please love ... don't make me beg."

Freya grinned at his impatience. She was looking forward to sinking onto his cock, every time she saw it she wondered if she could take it, but this time she was seriously questioning it... it had been a while after all. Her first time with Loki had been rather shocking, and she wondered if she'd end up reliving that. None-the-less she kissed him once again and she moved to straddle him, moving her hips over his. For a moment she simply ground her sex against his hard shaft, feeling her juices spread over him. Moaning with each time she moved her hips, Freya simply could not take it anymore. Angling her hips slightly, she felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance, and taking a deep breath began to lower herself on to it very slowly.

Loki moaned as she rubbed herself up against his cock, feeling it swell to its full length. "Yes love ..." He whispered as she moved to place him at her entrance. He moaned rather loudly, uncaring of any who was in the hall to hear him, as she sank down on him. He watched her over him and raised his hand to move her hair out of her face. "You are beautiful love. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Most of all yourself." He said earnestly.

Her eyes half-lidded as she brought her hand up to meet his as it sat in her hair, bringing it down to her cheek. She turned into his hand, kissing the palm several times and looking back down at him. "Thank you, my sweet..." she whispered with a small smile, "sometimes it can be easy to believe silly little lies we tell ourselves." Blushing, she moved his cock a little deeper inside her, moaning with a sharp gasp. Once he was completely inside her she exhaled suddenly. She remained still for a couple of seconds before slowly beginning to roll her hips over his, not moving in the massive sweeping motions she was used to, taking the time to be delicate at first to see if she could take it. Freya moaned loudly, once again placing her hand on his chest to steady herself.

Loki moaned and wanted to press up into her, but kept himself still as he did not want to rush her. He moved both of his hands down her shoulders, running over her back and to her hips as she slowly moved over him, almost experimentally. "Take your time love." He said, so that she didn't rush on his account. "Do what feels good."

It didn't take very long for the sensations to rush back to her, and within just a few seconds, Freya was moving in much the same way she would have a few months ago. Feeling him plunge back inside of her again and again brought a furious blush to her cheeks. Clenching her teeth, she moaned leaning toward him ever so slightly, his cock sliding nearly all the way out before engulfing him once more. "Ugh... I missed this..." she muttered, her eyes opening narrowly as her hands slid up over his chest. Placing her hands down on either side of his chest to hold herself up, she grinned at him sheepishly, "It's alright my love... I'm fine. I don't want you to feel like you're going to break me. I'm not quite that delicate," she teased before sighing contently.

Loki looked up at her, letting her move over him a few more time, just to allow her to adjust some more before he pressed up into her. "I know love. But I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly. "I never want to hurt you ever." He said, his hand roaming over her sides and to her stomach.

Her heart melted when he spoke. Leaning in toward him, she flipped all of her red hair to one side and leaned in to kiss him, her rounded belly pressing softly against the muscles of his abdomen. "You are the sweetest man I've ever known," she told him with a soft smile, placing a hand to his cheek and kissing him once more. "Really though, I'm fine. You're not going to hurt me... I promise," she said, trying to comfort him with her words before she stroked his hair back, tilting her lips up to kiss his forehead.

Loki moaned again and pressed up into her. "Ride me love." He said moving one of his hands up to her breast to pinch the small pink nub. "Please ..." He said almost begging for her to move some more.

A cheeky grin crossed her face, and she giggled when she felt his fingertips tweak her nipple. She was more than happy to put a bit more energy into things now that she'd re-acclimatized herself to his cock. Her breasts bounced up and down with her movements as she arched the small of her back inward to give her a bit more leverage. Feeling him press up into her was enough for her to call out a loud moan before leaning backwards, placing her hands on his thighs and continuing to rock on him, moving a little faster each time. Freya pressed her lips together, making a sound as if she'd bitten into something absolutely delicious, her eyes closed as continued moving around him. Arching her neck backward her long hair trailed down her back, tickling his knees each time she slid down on his cock.

Loki nearly cried out as she rode his cock faster. "Yes ..." He cried out, thrusting up against her. Moaning her name as he watched her moving over her, her breasts bouncing nearly right over his face. He leaned up slightly and took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, pinching the other nipple between his fingers.

Freya drew in a shocked gasp. Her nipples had become increasingly sensitive as of recently, more than likely yet another side-effect of her pregnancy. It certainly wasn't a foul sensation, everything felt significantly heightened due to the surge in her hormones. Blushing she lightly placed a hand on the back of his head as she continued riding him. Her other hand trailed over his shoulder and to his chin where she lead him from her nipple and up to her lips where she kissed him passionately. Loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her forehead to his, panting heavily as she continued to move over him, "I missed being this close to you... I don't know how I ever would have lived without it..." she whispered to him before closing her eyes, moaning quietly.

"I agree whole heartedly." He said sitting up slowly causing Freya to move back. He slowly pushed her onto her back, his cock never leaving her as he began to thrust into her. "I love you Freya. Never think otherwise." He said leaning forward and kissing her neck, careful not to press into her stomach. He leaned back again and thrust into her, his hands on her knees, spreading her wider for him, allowing her to take him in deeper. He wasn't rough this time, he was gentle still, but his thrusts where long and deep.

Sighing contently, she snuggled herself into a pillow, her hand gently brushing against her own cheek as she watched him. There was something incredibly comforting about not being overwhelmed by sensations. Somehow a slowly pace almost seemed more romantic. She bounced against the mattress to each of his deep thrusts, wishing that she could be closer to him. She loved holding on to him at this point, her face buried in his shoulder, or his neck, her hands laced through his hair. It didn't take long though for the sensation of his thrusts to overcome her, and she found herself moaning loudly to each of his movements. "Loki... she whispered, repeating his name several times. She wanted more of him, she could feel herself begin to tighten and relax around him, "Please hurry, Darling... I need more of you..." she said, moaning and tightly squeezing her eyes shut.

Loki moaned as he felt his orgasm building. He felt it pulsing through his veins and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Fuck Freya ... I'm ... I'm going to cum soon." He moaned as he continued thrusting into her, a bit faster but just as deep.

Flashing him a smile, she could feel the muscles in his legs firing off one after another. She could hear it in his voice, which trembled slightly the closer and closer he came. Pressing into her a little faster was exactly what she needed. Her heart rate shot up, her moans became high-pitched, desperate... her walls pulsing, throbbing around him, hugging him tightly inside her. "Yes, my love... that's exactly what I want.." she whispered to him, her hand reaching out for his where it rested upon her knee. "Please cum for me..." she begged of him, knowing that it would most certainly roll over into her own orgasm.

Loki continued thrusting into her, his hands going down on the mattress on either side of her, rolling his hips up and down so the base of his cock rubbed against her clit with each thrust in. He kept moving inside of her for a few moments before his entire body tensed. He felt his balls clench and heard himself moan her name rather loudly as he shot his cum deep inside of her. "Freya ..." He moaned, as he continued moving inside of her, his cum still spurting from the tip of his cock.

She gasped loudly, reaching out for him, pulling herself in close to him despite her swollen stomach. She'd wrapped her arms under each of his, before moving her hands up to take hold of his shoulders from behind. She had to feel him, as much of him as humanly possible. Her lips came into contact with his just as she came, moaning out her orgasm into a heated open mouthed kiss. She felt the warmth from him spread inside her, and could feel herself rhythmically contracting around him, her entire body shivering in the waves of her climax. Within a few seconds she fell back onto the mattress, smiling weakly, and breathing heavily, her hands still moving over him.

Loki moaned quietly, kissing her as she collapsed on the mattress beneath him. He kissed her a moment longer before rolling off of her and laying next to her. "I think I'm too spent to go back to work now." He said with a groan. "That was amazing." He said turning onto his side and curling up to her. "You're always amazing."

She smiled and snuggled herself into him as well, kissing him back as he moved to her side. "Too spent to get back to work, hmm? I'm not going to say that isn't wonderful news for me. I'd say after the last few days that we've had we deserve some time with one another," she said very matter of factually, glancing back over at him, "Perhaps I should collect a few things and you and I should make our way back home. After-all... I would very much like my ring back, and I would very much like to nail that woman to the wall after what she put us through..." she said a little disappointed that someone would resort to such tactics. "But..." she purred and turned to kiss his cheek, "that can wait until tomorrow..." she said, "Tonight, I want more time with my husband... and I don't want to think of her once."

Loki nodded. "Of course love." He said with a smile. "But sadly, I must return to the bridge at least for a few hours. It's already making me look irresponsible for leaving the way I had." He said, "And returning with my hair looking like this, probably not going to help me much." He said with a laugh. "But I promise, that after the past few days we had, I will return home for supper, and you will have me for the rest of the night." He said looking at her to see her reaction.

Freya smiled and turned to look at him, "Well, I'll take what I can get," she told him with a grin, wringing her hands together before wriggling her fingers as if she were about to do some kind of magic trick. Instead, she rolled onto her side to face him, and ran her hands through his hair, flattening it back out.

"You know what you look like?" she asked him and cupped either side of his jaw in her soft palms, "You look like a responsible young prince who needed to immediately take care of an urgent matter," she told him very matter-of-factually before leaning in to kiss him. "And besides, I was under the impression that everyone answered to you. So long as you make yourself seem professional, no one will know the difference," she explained with a wink. "Now... if you were rushing off every afternoon to come home and make love to me, then I'd say you might have something to worry about, but I don't think anyone will hold it against you for a one time occurrence."

Kissing his shoulder a couple of times, she chuckled before straightening out a few more strands of his hair, "Besides... you look fine. The only one who will probably be able to tell is that brother of yours, and only because he so loves to tease you. And I mean, really... who's the one who should be getting made fun of? He's the one who's been working while you've been off getting a leg up on your wife. If you ask me who wins that competition, it's most certainly you," she joked, trying to get a bit of a rise out of him before he went back to work. "Now, if you want, I'll meet you back at the castle tonight once you get home, and maybe if you don't get home too late, we'll have dinner..." she said, trying to understand his situation with work as best as possible.

He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "I will tell Thor that I am required to have dinner with my wife tonight. He knows we've had some ... issues, the past few days. I'm sure I will be excused. I'll work on the bridge until well before the first sun set. I promise. There will still be much light in the sky when I return home for tonight." He smiled and kissed her again before sitting up on the bed. "I missed you so much these past few days. You have no idea. I was so confused when you had left. I had no idea that you thought I'd ..." He paused and sighed before turning back to her with a smile. "But it's behind us now ... and when I get my hands on her tomorrow ..." He left the sentence hang knowing full well Freya knew what he would do. Though that woman had best hope she is not at the bridge when he returns.

Freya blinked at his anger with a fair amount of concern. "You are a Prince, a husband and a father... I know we're both deliriously angry with her, but I imagine she must have some kind of an explanation, and I hope you'll be civil enough to hear it," she said, sitting up along with him, taking a moment to rub his shoulders. "I can't imagine she would have said those terrible things just for the sake of saying them..."

Freya listened to him when he told her how much she'd missed him, and from where she was sitting on the bed behind him, she pressed her chest against his back, her arms looped over his shoulders. "I missed you too, my love... tremendously. I can't imagine a day without your touch, and yet I just lived through more days than I would have liked." Nuzzling her nose into his neck she took a deep breath of him. "I missed everything... your weight against the mattress as you crawled into bed, the sound of your clothes falling to the chair your also toss them on, your smell..." she lifted her hand and raked her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, "I can't get enough of the way you smell. After you leave in the morning I sleep on your side of the bed so I can wrap myself up in it... it's like a forest after a thunderstorm; sandalwood, pine needles, liquorice root..." she sighed heavily and pressed a bit of her weight against his back. "I can't wait to go home..." she whispered, "I've been there for only a half a year and it feels like more a home to me then this temple ever has."

Loki smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He said. "What do the Midgardians say? Home is where the heart is?" He asked looking to her. He had heard either Jane or Darcy say it once to someone on the phone. Probably Darcy ... "I suppose my home is where ever you are then." He said with a smile.

Freya smiled at him and kissed his cheek affectionately. "How sweet..." she purred and nuzzled him again. Sighing she released him and leaned over to pick his pants from up off the floor. "Here," she offered them to him. "Now go, finish up for the day and meet me back at our home. Perhaps I shall go out my way to do something romantic, hmm?" she asked, kissing his neck once more, grinning softly, "When you get home, there shall be roasted quails, lemon potatoes, those grilled peppers that I had the chef make last time that you simply went mad over." Giggling her lips moved up the side of his neck and nibbled on his lobe playfully. "While you're finishing up for the day, I think I'll go see a healer, just to make sure my stress levels are alright and that everything's alright with the baby, yes?" she asked in hopes of putting his mind at ease. "That and I've had a couple questions that I'd like answered for my own benefit."

Loki smiled at her and nodded picking up his pants and starting to get dressed. "Of course. I'm sure everything will be fine." He said as he pulled on his tunic. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I should return before Thor comes stumbling in here like the bumbling idiot he can be and sees my wife naked." He said with a laugh. "I shall see you at home in a few hours time. Please have someone take you there. It isn't safe for you to be flying while you're pregnant. For you, or the baby." He said, his eyes meeting her, giving her a look that meant no arguments. "Promise me."

Her mouth hung open to argue back, "But Loki! It takes twenty minutes to get back to the palace on horseback, of which I can't even take right now, since it's dangerous for my pregnancy. What shall I do, walk back? I'd be there tomorrow," she said a little distressed that she could not fly back. "I've done it a hundred million times before. What am I supposed to do, send for a coach? People will think I've transformed myself into a spoiled little princess..."

"I'd rather a spoiled little princess, than an injured or sick wife." He said, "Please ... for me?" He asked, knowing full well she couldn't say no to him. Sure she would argue a bit but ... never say no.

Freya gave him a devastated look. Her talisman and her cloak were really her own two possessions that had stood the test of time. Freya had never required any other form of transportation... the idea of sitting in a coach was so alien to her. She'd only been in one once before, and it was for a formal event. She sighed heavily, but finally nodded. "Alright... no flying," she said to him quietly and nodded, "I'll get one of the Valkyries to send for a coach for me."

"Thank you love." He said kissing her head. "I shall see you at home later tonight. As promised. And you can tell me all about your appointment." He said with a smile before leaving the room.

((A/N - Foof! Okay so um ... yeah here's this chapter. Tell me how you guys are liking it and all that stuff. Um ... yeah ... sorry I'm tired lol enter a good A/N here and pretend I said it. Lol))


	22. Chapter XXII

Chapter XXII

Loki stretched as he approached his rooms. His brother gave him a bit of hassle when he came back to the bridge, but not much when Loki had told him what had happened. Well ... told him at least that him and Freya were alright now. It was none of Thor's business what else they did. He entered the room, and smiled at his wife who sat on one of the couches a book in her hand.

Loki looked at the cover and smiled. "You know love ... it usually helps if you have the book the right way up." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, ho.. ho.. Aren't we clever?" she asked and turned the page to show it to him an image that had been pressed horizontally into the page, "I'm examining a diagram," she explained with a cheeky smile and shook her head. "Surely you can't believe that you married a bumbling idiot. I'd be ever so offended."

Snapping the book closed she patted the spot on the couch next to her, inviting him to sit down, "I'll have you know that I have about four hundred years on you, my love. I might not be as studious as you, but I hope at this point I've mastered reading. Whether you want to believe it or not, I am considered one of the wiser members of your father's court," she explained lifting a brow, playfully poking his shoulder. "So, don't make fun. After all... a man is only as intelligent as the woman he marries." she teased leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Dinner will be ready soon. How was work?" she asked.

"Tedious as ever." He said, not really interested in what he had been doing for the past few hours. "What of your appointment?" He asked. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yes..." she said rather nervously, tapping her fingertips upon her book a couple times before flipping it back open to a random page, her eyes moving back down to the page, "Everything's fine, healthy, right on schedule and all that good stuff..." she told him rather quickly. She wasn't lying per se... but she certainly was withholding quite a bit of truth. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, but for the last hour or so that she'd known, she was trying to figure out the best way to do it. What she was worried about now was that Loki would of course see right through her and become worried... and this thought in of itself made her feel guilty. "Nothing's wrong, Loki... everything's just fine," she said softly to reassure him.

"But?" Loki asked, sensing there was more to this. "Freya, you can't keep information from me. I am the god of lies after all. And you are a horrible liar. I can tell when you're keeping something from me. What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, starting to worry a little bit.

Her fingernails nervously drummed upon the book once more, "I am not a terrible liar!" she spat back, "But I can't lie to you, and it doesn't even matter because I'm not lying to you." Taking a deep breath, she placed her book down on a nearby table and then turned to take both of his hands in her own. "Loki, I promise you, nothing is wrong. Your son is healthy, growing very well, and actually a bit ahead of schedule," she explained and then glanced down at their hands linked together, "in fact..." she smiled and took a deep breath, exhaling to try to relax herself, "Both of them are." She pressed her lips together, her face taking on a bit of a nervous expression as she swallowed through the dryness in her mouth, carefully watching his face for some kind of reaction.

"I ... what?" Loki asked confused by this. "Both?" He asked, his face a mask of confusion before a bit of clarity set in. "You mean ..." He paused not able to say it. "You're having twins?" He asked, both confused and shocked at the same time.

His reaction very much mirrored her own. Freya had been in shock when she found out... and told herself that maybe if she'd taken some time to figure out exactly what to say it might have been more eloquent. Instead, she nodded to him a couple times "I... well, yes... I am," she told him with a sheepish smile before holding up two fingers. "Twin boys, in fact..." she said, before swallowing again. "I would have told you earlier if I had known, but the healer I was with today had a few others examine me as well... and they all concluded the same thing. Twin sons, which is probably why I've been feeling so much movement, and why I seem to be getting larger by the day..." she whispered, sighing deeply as she bit down on her bottom lip, giving him a concerned glance.

"Twin boys ..." Loki said, still allowing the information to sink in. "We're having two kids ..." Loki sat back in his seat. He thought one baby would already be a lot of responsibility but ... two? "Oh boy ..." He said. "Two ..." He said again as if still trying to process the information. "That's ... one more than we were expecting."

"It's not as though it was something I could control Loki... it just kind of happened," she said in a worrisome tone, her hands releasing his, one of them working its way into her hair. "Besides, you were the one who said you wanted to have a large family were you not?" Freya asked, looking at him with a bit of dread. The two of them had been through so much in the last six months... she was a little surprised how they were going to deal with yet another obstacle in smoothing out their life. her breathing had increased slightly, and her heart must have been racing because four little fists were now pounding and jostling around inside her stomach, and she rubbed it to soothe them. "Are you alright?" she asked, a little worried about Loki's thoughtful, stunned silence.

"No no, Freya, I know it's not your fault, it's no one's fault I just ..." He was unsure how to continue. "It's just a shock. I mean. I'm happy of course." He said smiling. "Of course ... We've worked through everything so far ... this should be a walk in the park right?" He asked with a smile. "Besides ... think of all the mischief I can teach TWO boys now." He said with a smirk.

Freya's lip quivered ever so slightly, her eyes tearing up. Leaning forward, Freya wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. "I'm nervous..." she confessed, her voice tiny and innocent. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very excited... but I'm incredibly nervous. I mean, yes... everyone's healthy, and everything's going smoothly, but it's a lot of work and responsibility." Glancing up to him, she sat up, sitting very close to him now as the two of them curled up together on the sofa. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" she asked, "It's a little more than either of us bargained for. With all the stress I've brought into your life, I'm almost amazed you keep me around."

Loki laughed. "With all the stress I have in my life already, you are the best thing to happen to me. You could never cause me any stress." He said with a smile. "We'll be alright. There are plenty of people that will help us with the babies, including my mother who will be more than excited. If she can handle both me and Thor as babies together ... I'm sure we'll be fine."

The worry left her face when he told her that everything would be alright, though she did still have her doubts. "I don't want children raised by servants or grandparents," she muttered and sat up taking a deep breath as she straightened her back, for some reason feeling a little more confident. "I'll appreciate the help of course, but the two of us should be more than capable, don't you think?" she asked and leaned in to press her lips to his softly.

"Besides, how incredibly fascinating children they'll be. You..." she started, reaching up to slide the tip of her index finger down the bridge of his nose, "you shall teach them all manner of things, and I shall teach them about the importance of a good heart... You'll show them how to pull tricks on various, beefy, blonde-haired members of your family, and I... will teach them how to apologize."

Giggling softly, her eyes were drawn to the fire for a moment, her hand squeezing his softly. Freya didn't know if she was experiencing anxiety or excitement, but she figured it must be a mix of both. Lifting his hand with hers, she kissed the back of his palm and looked over to him with a soft, affectionate glance. "I was worried, until you told me not to be. I'm so relieved that you're happy. I sincerely hope this hasn't troubled you, or stressed you, and you're simply not telling me about it."

"Oh it has stressed me a little, as it would any parent with the shock of twins. But it is nothing to worry about. Of course our children will be raised by us, just as Thor and I have been raised by our parents. But it was made a lot easier with help." He said. "And there is nothing wrong with accepting help."

Nodding once more, she understood where Loki was coming from. Stress in this case was just another part of life. Freya glanced over Loki's shoulder as one of their maids came in to tell them that dinner was ready, but before she could speak, Freya smiled at her and gave her a nod. "I know you probably don't want to... But I wanted to share some thoughts with you about this woman, Sigyn I believe her name is. I've been putting some thought into everything that's occurred recently, and I'd like very much for you to hear me out." Before she continued, she stood from the sofa and held her hand out for him to take it. "But... that being said, I had the chef prepare your favourite dinner, and if talking about her is going to put you off your appetite, then we can talk about it later.

Loki sighed. "Well, you brought it up now, so we might as well talk about it." He said as he stood up and took his wife's hand. He lead her into the dining area where their food was already laid out for them. "What did you wish to speak about?" He asked as he pulled out her chair for her.

Taking the seat that he had pulled out for her, she smiled up at him and mouthed a thank you, watching as he took the seat across from her. "Well, I didn't want to talk about her specifically, per se. I mean, she's done a terrible thing, and that won't go without its explanation, but... I've been thinking on it since I left the temple... and I had a very long coach ride in which to think about it."

Freya seemed to give her idea thought for a moment longer before taking a breath and giving Loki a suspicious glance. "Now, I know it may sound a little paranoid, but in the last seven months since I've been with you... there's be more than a few strange occurrences. Things I've never experienced before. For instance, my Talisman... how it hasn't been working properly, or when you nearly had your head lopped off by Forseti in the park? A man without a violent bone in his body, who doesn't even remember the incident," she wondered and then shook her head, "Now all of a sudden, for seemingly no reason what-so-ever, here's this women who seeks to keep up apart?" she asked.

For a moment after Loki had left the temple, she tried to piece together exactly why this woman had done what she'd done. She'd thought perhaps that maybe she was a jealous ex-lover of his... but he'd claimed to have never touched the women in any way, and with how disgusted he was with her now, Freya most certainly believed that he was being honest. "You know better than most others that things are rarely done without rhyme nor reason, Loki. Both cruel and loving gestures are inspired or motivated in some way... But these three occurrences have a similar theme - all of them seek to keep the two of us from one another. I can't help but be intrigued by the evidence."

Loki sat slowly eating his food as he thought about what she had said. "Yes, it does seem to raise suspicion." He had actually thought of this as well, but he wanted to wait to see if Freya would come to a similar conclusion. "Why do you think they are in any way connected?" Loki asked. "Forseti's attack was an assassination attempt. Not an attempt to keep us apart. And the necklace could have been flawed, or just was past its prime. Magic, any time of magic, does not last forever. No matter how strong it is. As for Sigyn ... perhaps she wanted me for herself? Or she had another reason to split us up. A lot of people are looking at us a both a threat and a blessing. Those who see us a threat could mean to split us up. It's not all that shocking." He said taking a sip of his wine. "But I would like to know, why you think they are connected."

"No," she said outright, slicing hand through the air in an adamant gesture. "For one, the Brisingamen isn't exactly that type of magic. I didn't have it blessed by some nameless God. I absolutely detest the fact that you think it's some trinket. It is an actual physical manifestation of my heart. It's not exactly something I just plucked out of the sky because it was pretty," she said rather harshly before cutting a small roasted potato in half and placing it delicately in her mouth.

She turned her eyes away from him and swallowed her mouthful before continuing. "If Brisingamen doesn't work something is most definitely off. With you wearing it I should be able to feel every emotion you experience, and be able to experience it for myself. If you feel pain, I feel pain... if you're happy, I'm happy... The only thing it seems to be capable of right now, is telling me whether or not you're alive. I can faintly feel your heartbeat, and that's if I really focus on it." She told him with a shred of worried sincerity in her voice.

"It was given to me to heighten my power, but I gave it to you to protect you. Had it worked, Forseti could not have injured your face the way he did, and I would have known right from the start that Sigyn was lying, because I would have been able to feel your disgust." She pointed squarely toward his chest where her talisman was sitting under his clothes. "If someone knowingly did something to curse my pendant, then they would know with the utmost of certainty that they could get to you, and they could weaken me. The fact that the Talisman isn't working leads me to suspect that someone has knowingly disabled my protection in an effort to drive us apart... and I'm becoming concerned as clearly Forseti would have killed you had he been able to."

She looked back to him with a dark glance, "Perhaps next time they shall come for me."

Loki shook his head. "I doubt it. And that explains why they all happened. But now how they are connected. Perhaps it is coincidence?" He asked. "The talisman stops working, perhaps by someone as you have said, but there still is no evidence that Forseti or Sigyn are connected with the talisman not working." He said. He smiled slightly, hiding it behind his wine glass. He was proud of her to say the least. She was smart, and used her mind to her advantage.

She shrugged heavily, slightly exasperated. "I have no idea. It could be any number of different connections, but one thing's for sure is that these attacks, if that's what they are, have become more sophisticated. First it's something simple, like my pendant isn't working - confusing, but none-the-less harmless save for the fact that it would neglect to tell me when you needed me. Then Forseti, which could have ended tragically, if it weren't for your quick thinking, but he was cumbersome... lethargic, almost as if he'd been sleep-walking. And now? This manipulative, conscious, emotional attack from Sigyn. These events move from one to the next, and seem to fit too seamlessly for them to be mere coincidence. They're becoming more intelligent, thoughtful, and successful. Had you simply believed Sigyn and not spoken to me about the issue, she might have succeeded." Sighing heavily, Freya pushed her hair back over her shoulder and shrugged, "Doubt it all you like... I'm not eager to see if this continues to intensify. I may not know exactly how they're connected, or what the motive is... If I did, I'd be doing something about it. I married you to live a peaceful life... not to walk upon tightropes..." she said to him, using her knife to cut a small piece of quail.

Loki nodded. "I'm sorry our married life is not what you had expected. Being the wife of a prince, especially one such as I, is difficult. I should have told you that before you married me. Though I'm sure that would not have influenced your decision." He said looking up at her, hoping that sentiment was correct. "On the topic of the events since we've met. I do agree though. I have come to much the same conclusion myself. Though I had waited for you to voice such to see if you would come to the same." He said with a smile.

Freya lifted her gaze without turning her head to look up at him, "Loki, I knew from the very start that you and I were going to have challenges, and I didn't care... because if we could help each other face them, then we'd be alright," she told him affectionately, before pressing her index finger down into the table to make a point of her next sentence. "But I want this squared away. I'm bringing two lives into this world soon... and the last thing I want or need is to have someone constantly hunting us down. If you think the thought of losing me is terrifying wait until there are more important bargaining chips on the table. If we both have this concern, then we need to start in on some investigating, and step one is questioning that malicious blond into giving up any information she has." There was a fiercely protective expression that passed over her eyes. "I won't have anyone or anything threatening this life we've given each other..."

Loki smiled at her, rather devilishly. "Oh, don't worry ... I have every intention of hunting that bint down and making her talk. I'm rather good at making people talk after all." He said smiling. "I'll find out who is doing this, and if I am unable, then my father will help." He said. "I'll be speaking with him about this either way. This is a threat against our family, meaning a threat against the entirety of the royal family. And my father will not stand for it."

Freya smiled back at him sheepishly. She had to agree with him, she could only hope his tactics of investigation weren't overly aggressive. 'After all, you catch more bees with honey then you do with vinegar' Freya thought to herself. It was however, nice to feel as cherished as she was; Loki could be rather protective when it was required. Freya's lips spread into a large smile at the thought. "Well, you seem to have it pretty much sorted, don't you? Does that mean I'm free to play the damsel in distress? Perhaps you can sweep me off my feet, carry me into relative safety, hmm?" she teased and winked at him playfully. "You start getting ambitious and protective over me, and I stop worrying about things. It's really quite a lovely feeling," she said... and thinking on that for a moment, she realized that perhaps she'd never had as much faith in someone as she did in him. Reaching her arms across the table, she draped her hand over his. "Thank you, Loki. I'll never get over how indelibly sweet you are..." she cooed to him lovingly.

"Oh, don't say that. I have a reputation to uphold." Loki said jokingly. He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. "Besides ... I have a plan to get her to talk."


	23. Chapter XXIII

(A/N – Alright in honor of MY BIRTHDAY I've decided to gift YOU all with a new chapter :D Hope you all enjoy)

Chapter XXIII

Loki slowly approached Sigyn in the hallway of the palace. He stepped in front of her and stopped her form walking away from him. "I need to speak with you." He said harshly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Fear had struck Sigyn as soon as she saw Loki approach. She lifted her head with the intention of striding past him confidently, but froze when he moved to stop her. "I don't see how there's anything that you and I need to speak about, particularly after I was treated so rudely the other day for sharing a bit of choice information, but I will oblige you my Prince." There was some level of formality that she had to uphold due to his status, and bowing her head, she glanced up at him. "And how can I be of service to you today, your Majesty?"

Loki pulled her into a side room and used his magic to lock the door making sure she can get out. "You are either really brave. Or really stupid. Are you aware you were lying to the god of lies?" He asked. "I smelled the lie on you even before I had left the bridge yesterday." He said waiting for her to respond before he continued.

There was a gasp of disbelief that escaped her as she gazed up and to the left, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was only being a good Samaritan by delivering information to you that I had acquired. I had it told to me in the utmost of confidences, certainly I would not withhold that information from you if there was even a hint of it being true," she told him in her holier-than-thou tone.

Loki walked towards her, forcing her to back away from him. "If you continue to lie to me, this will make this whole confrontation a LOT more difficult for you. I know you are lying. I know you have made the information up yourself. I can smell it, hear it in your tone." He said with a bit of a smile. "And your right eye twitches slightly when you lie." He said as she backed into the wall. "Now I will give you this option, once ... and once only. I do not believe you smart enough to do this yourself, do not interrupt me! I believe that someone has either coerced you to do so, or threatened you to do so. There is more than just you that has attacked me and my wife. I want to know who is behind it. If you do so, I will guarantee you the protection of the palace as my father has agreed. But, if you refuse ... I will stand by my previous promise to make the Bifrost look repaired in comparison to the damage I would do to you." Said taking one step back from her. "You have my wife to thank that I am not doing so right now."

"Your wife?" she asked him, her eyes glancing down in reflection. Sigyn had said some absolutely terrible things to the woman no more than a few days ago... and yet apparently now she'd asked her husband to spare her injury. She gave him a pained look. At the time she hadn't felt bad about it; she was saving her own skin, and that was what was important... But now, Loki appeared as though he was just waiting for her to ignore his request just so he could sink his claws into her. Instead, the woman who's heart Sigyn broke was the one who was attempting to protect her. She swallowed hard, and watched him for a moment. He didn't seem to have the least trouble threatening her to within an inch of her life.

She looked away from him, ashamed. "I didn't have a choice. It was keep you two apart or be killed on the spot," she explained to him quickly, in a quiet voice as if she did not want to hear her own words.

"By whom?" He asked, his voice thick and deep. Almost threatening but a bit more kind than it had been. "I want to know who is behind this. If you keep avoiding it, I will retract the promise of protection. Tell me ... and you will be safe, I promise you that." He said.

She cowered away from the sound of his voice, her eyes flashing back up to him. For a moment she didn't say anything, mulling over whether or not it was safe to trust Loki or to take her chances... Either or, she wasn't exactly in a position to negotiate, and she know that Freya's kindness in Loki's heart was quickly reaching its expiration. "There is a Frost Giant..." she whispered, "He moves between realms silently... One of Laufey's sons," Sigyn's voice was so quiet that had Loki not been as close as he was he might not have heard her. It wasn't fear of being heard that drove her to whisper, but rather, just fear in general... fear for her life, it had been painted all over her face. "I don't know if he possesses magic, or something of the like. His name is Byleist... and he is the heir to Laufey's throne. I don't know what his motivations are... he doesn't seem interested in Odin, only you. He didn't say much to me... but he said he might have left you alone, if wasn't for the girl. He seems put off by her, threatened by her... and the two of you together makes him even more uncomfortable." Sigyn shook her head, "I don't know why. He told me if I had the opportunity to kill either of you, that I should... I came close enough with you and I could hardly stomach myself. When I saw her in the corridor..." she closed her eyes ashamed, "I couldn't hurt her... She's pregnant."

"But you'd be fine doing so otherwise ..." Loki assumed. "You'd be able to stomach killing a prince. As I recall you almost succeeded had Thor not caught me." He paused taking a deep breath and turning from her. He thought about the threat of Laufey's son. He'd need to speak to his father about this. This is an immediate threat to, not only him, but the entirety of Asgard.

"He hardly gave me much of a choice!" she called out to him, suddenly very loud. "God, Giant, Human, Elf, Dwarf. There's no nobility when you threaten someone with death," she said to him and then looked away. "I don't deserve your protection... and I know I most certainly deserve death, but I was going to see if I could avoid it by any means... Before, I either would have been a coward or a traitor... now I'm both." she told him with a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"While I would love to see you executed for the dangers you have put my family in, and the attempt on my life. My wife would like to see some mercy in your case." He said. "You will be given protection by my father until such date he decides to put you in front of the royal court. At that time, you will be judged for your actions. My wife has already said she will help you all she can. I however, will not. Though nor will I go against you. As going against you in your trial would be going against my wife." He said looking back at her. "Until that date, you are to remain in a room that will be heavily guarded both to keep you there, and for your safety." He stepped back towards her and looked her in the eyes. "You are very, very lucky Sigyn. Had my wife not been so merciful you would have had the information tortured from your lips followed by a slow and painful death for the pain you had caused my family. Consider this punishment a blessing."

Sigyn's eyes filled with tears as she turned her face away from him, though still listening carefully to every word he said. There was no doubt in her mind that Loki would have ripped her to shreds, and yet he respected the wishes of his wife to such a degree that he restrained himself. Immediately she dropped to one knee, bowing to him, "A million thank yous, Prince Loki... for your wife's mercy and your own restraint," she said to him respectfully, her eyes tightly closed, hoping that at any moment she would be whisked off to some secret location in the palace and left to weep for the terrible things she'd done.

Loki looked to her and sneered. To be honest, his entire life he hated people bowing to him. While he enjoyed his authority, he saw bowing as degrading. Yet, at this point. It gave him a slight thrill to see her bowing as such. Loki turned from her, not even acknowledging her as he moved from the room, the guards already moving in to take her to her secured room.

Odin sat at the end of a small table that was built for only about ten people in a small office. Loki had asked his family here for a private conversation, and had just spent the last twenty minutes filling them in on exactly what had been going on for the last few days, as well as the mysterious happenings over the course of Loki and Freya's relationship. He drummed the fingertips of his mighty hands together, his one, all-seeing eye shifting to look at his concerned wife. "I have heard of this name before; Byleist. He's Laufey's second child... He's not been a threat to Asgard until now," he explained.

Freya cleared her throat and looked down the table toward Odin, "By the sounds of it, Byleist's attacks on Loki and myself appears to be politically charged. Not in any kind of a well calculated way... but he knows that Asgard still holds all major stock in Jotunheim's power. Somehow, and I'm not entirely sure how, but Byleist must have some kind of idea that Loki is his brother, otherwise why would he focus his attacks on him? He must see him as a kind of threat... there's no other reasoning behind it." she wondered aloud, though Odin did not have much to elaborate with.

"I'm altogether unsure," he said in an almost light-hearted tone, his eyebrows arched high in curiosity. "One thing is for certain though, there needs to be a tightened level of security around here until we can get the Bifrost complete and work on establishing peace talks with Byleist, if he is indeed the heir to Laufey's thrown."

Thor squinted at his father in confusion, "Sigyn made it clear that Byleist is capable to moving throughout the realms. What's to stop him from coming here and bringing an army with him?" he asked in his booming voice.

Odin sighed, the side of his fist lightly tapping against the table, "That would be most unwise..." he said to answer Thor briefly, "Was there anything else Sigyn told you Loki?" the All-Father asked of his son

"None." He said. "But the girl is held inside the palace as you have instructed. She is open for questioning and if she is smart she will answer." He turned to his brother to address his question. "As father has said, it would be unwise. They are far to damaged from ..." He paused and looked at the table, still ashamed by what he had done. "From my actions. They will be trying to recover themselves just as we are trying to do the same here. Any acts of war from either side, if made, will be made after. If they do decide to declare war, with the current damage and losses they have, they would lose far too quickly to gain anything. I'm sure Laufey would have raised his soon to at least know that." He said, not that he ever knew his biological father. But he knew Laufey was a smart man. Or, Frost Giant. And knew that he would raise his sons as such.

"So, what is it that we should do?" Frigga asked of her husband, placing her hand over his, turning a concerned glance to Loki and his wife.

Odin nodded his head, "If Byleist did indeed threatened Sigyn to within an inch of her life, then he's probably keeping a close eye on the situation to see whether or not she's been successful. Sooner or later, he's going to realize that she has not. He may avoid all unnecessary confrontations... and he won't risk getting caught, however, that's not to say that he won't try again with someone else acting in Sigyn's stead. If that's the case, then protecting for Loki and Freya is my number one priority." He paused and looked at the two of them, "There is to be no unregulated admittance to the bridge during repairs. No exceptions. I can't halt work on it, and I need you there. The sooner it gets done, the sooner we can start these peace talks. And I want Freya on palace grounds at all times, where she'll be placed under guard."

Freya turned to Loki and gave him a weak smile, resting her hand over his own, rubbing it gently with her thumb. Turning to glance at Odin she nodded, "Whatever you think is best all-father." Glancing back at Loki, she nodded, "is that alright with you?" she asked in a mere whisper.

"We don't have much of a choice." He said looking to his wife. "Better that than the alternative. Though if Byleist even tries getting into our rooms he'll have a bit of a shock for him." He said with a laugh. "Though it might help to catch him. Anyone trying to enter our rooms with magic, who does not have express permission from myself or you, will get trapped. Though, that's taking into consideration he's using magic. There are other ways into Asgard without using magic. Freya, you're a good example of that." He said. "And if he is using magic, it's no secret that I am very skilled in the art, and he would be expecting something like that. He'd likely strike somewhere else."

Freya nodded her head, "I don't think he's brazen enough to attempt anything by himself. He seems yellow-bellied. First using an old-man to assassinate you, then threatening a woman into doing your dirty work for you? I don't exactly think he's going to come breaking down the door looking for me," she told him in an effort to soothe him. Glancing back to Odin, she nodded her head. "Though... I would hope that this serves as a warning to everyone..." she started, glancing between Loki and Thor, "that you must keep your wits about you, and that requires more than three hours sleep a night."

Odin reluctantly nodded his head from side to side. "Yes, these young gods need sleep on a regular basis, don't they?" he asked and nodded his head to both of them. "Don't stay on the bridge any later than last light, and on it no earlier than sunrise. Spending more time in the palace at night will keep you both safer. Frost Giants prefer the dark, particularly if they're alone," he said before standing from the table.

"Any predators prefer the dark. It's easier to hide in." Loki confirmed. "That will put our plans for the bridge off by a few days at least. And I do still wish to take a month off when the babies are born." Loki said, not realizing his slip up with the pleural.

Freya's face turned to him slowly, her eyes the size of figs. Before she could even mumble an appreciation for his little gaffe, Frigga looked across at them, her hands steadying themselves on the edge of the table. "B...babies? Two?" she asked, gesturing with her fingers.

Thor watched his mother and then looked down the table to Loki and Freya, his own eyes wide with shock, "You're having twins?" he asked the two of them, placing a heavy hand on his brothers shoulder.

Freya couldn't help but offer the table a large smile, though her eyes were a little apprehensive. Odin was under the impression that the young couple was in over their head with just one child on the way, but now there was not one, but two children coming, and the threat of Laufey's son Byleist hanging over their head, Odin was sure not to be pleased. Nodding a few times, she squeezed Loki's hand affectionately, "Yes, we found out just the other day. Twin boys it seems..." she gave a bit of a nervous chuckle and shrugged.

Frigga immediately rose from her chair and rushed to throw her arms around the two of them. She'd been concerned but excited from the very beginning, and was still just as enthusiastic as she placed a hand on Freya's stomach, happy tears in her eyes.

Thor patted his brother on the shoulder a little more gently than usual. "Now, did you always know you were this potent? Is that why women stayed away from you?" he asked, his little joke causing Freya to bring a hand to her mouth to cover a feminine giggle.

"Oh, really Thor..." their mother had said quietly, clucking her tongue at him as she waved off his little comment.

Loki smiled nervously. "Yes ... it seems we'll have to make another addition to our nursery." He said with a bit of a laugh, looking over to his father to see how he would react. "I know it's a big responsibility. But we can handle it." He said with a smile. "And we've only got a few months left, we better start discussing names as well." He looked to his wife a moment before looking back to his father, who was the only one who didn't seem thrilled by the aspect of twins.

Freya smiled and nodded to Loki, "I've been giving a few names some thought, but right now I'm just focusing on remaining healthy," she explained. That truly was the focus of Freya's pregnancy. Rubbing her hand over Loki's arms she glanced at Odin as well, knowing that her husband was just waiting, hoping that his father would say something nice. Freya hoped for his sake that his father said anything at all.

Odin was never one to jump into a big pit of excitement. He was an old man, and more than that, he could be a little grumpy. But, Freya could tell that he was making a conscious effort to push aside his judgments. He stood from the table and walked over to the two of them. Gently he placed his hand on Freya's shoulder. "You shall be very well taken care of. You are one of Asgard's most precious treasures now, and your children will be treated in much the same way." Odin's other hand came up to pat Loki's shoulder, and he watched his son with a soft gaze and nodded to him. "Take the rest of the day to celebrate. I'm sure your brother would like to get a couple pints of mead in you," he said before motioning to Thor wore a large affirming smile.

Freya patted his old hand as it sat on her shoulder. She mouthed the All-Father her thanks and bowed her head to him in gratitude.

Thor dodged quickly to the side as Volstagg swung forward with his axe, Thor spinning his hammer around and knocking the weapon out of his hand.

"Good round." Thor said. Volstagg laughed as he moved back towards his weapon.

"As always." Volstagg looked over to Loki who sat at the edge playing a game of chess with himself. "Loki, why don't you join us?" Volstagg asked. Loki moved one of his black pawns and turned the bored before pondering his next move.

"No thank you Volstagg." He said making his next move with his white knight. "I have no need to throw myself around a training field at the moment, my wife will be joining us soon. So when she comes I would appreciate you keeping all manner of weaponry from flying in her direction." He said not looking away from his board as he turned it once again to ponder his next move.

Thor shrugged and waved him off, "C'mon Volstagg, why should Loki be fun all of a sudden? He has responsibilities now," he joked, teasing his little brother before a voice came from the other end of the training room.

"Well, I would prefer that he stays in one piece, at least for the time being." Freya smiled as she swept in wearing a long, white empire waist dress, her bump outlined in it ever so slightly, her hair done up in a gold ornament. "Once my sons are out of diapers then you can lop off all the limbs you'd like," she said jokingly and took a few steps toward Loki and his chess game. "Oh, you started without me..." she joked and winked at him before looking at Volstagg and Thor, motioning them back over to the training field. "As you were gents. Don't let my presence stop you. I'm not made of glass," she told them in hopes that it would quash the fears Loki had put into them.

Never the less Loki looked to them. "A single hair ... and I kill you both." He said warningly, before going back to his chess game. "Sorry love ... would you like to start over?" He asked.

She giggled and sat across from him shaking her head, "No my love, I was joking. Sadly I'm not terribly good at chess, and I don't know if my delicate ego could withstand losing yet another item on the long list of things I let you win." She giggled, covering her mouth ever so slightly. Clearly she was in a very good mood, and was more than happy to watch him play on his own. "Besides, how else am I to marvel at your intelligence?" she asked with a wink. "Though... I was hoping that we'd be able to have a chat. You mentioned names earlier... and I haven't been able to stop thinking about them." Beaming a smile at him, she was blushing a bit... "Or we could just wait until tonight if you'd like to finish your game." Placing her hand upon her cheek her white teeth bit down lightly upon her pinkie fingernail, offering him a bit of a flirtatious glance when he looked up from his chest board for a split second.

Loki smiled at her and leaned over the chess board to kiss her lightly. "I can do both. I am capable of talking and thinking at the same time." He said smiling at her as he moved yet another pawn into place. "What kind of names did you have in mind?" He asked, spinning his board.

She crossed her legs one over the other, snuggling into the chair she was seated in. "I like names to have meaning. I really don't think I'd be able to name them until I met them, but... I'd like to have a few in mind that we both like." Freya's eyes danced around the board, clearly trying to see his moves before he made them. "I was thinking I'd like short names. You, your brother and your father have four letter names. Why don't we start there, hmm? We could say we were trying to be traditional; your parents will love that," she said with a bit of a laugh, wondering if he planned on moving a rook that was in mortal peril.

Loki smiled as he moved a pawn near by the rook, about to sacrifice itself for its superior. He spun the board again. "Yes, I do believe they would like that." He said. "But I don't want their names to be too similar. It will make it more confusing. Especially if they are identical. Like I don't want to go naming them Vali and Nali." Loki said with a laugh.

Freya blinked a couple times as Loki's little joke and chuckled herself. "Oh, I quite like that name though, Loki." Pausing she said it to herself a couple times, "Vali..." A large smile spread over her face, "That's a very nice name, actually." Thinking on it for a couple minutes she flashed him another smile and nodded her head. "And well... I don't know about Nali, but I know Nari means 'gentle'," she explained to him, wondering if he struck his fancy.

Loki shrugged slightly. "Yeah, I like it." He said. "Though we should probably consider some other na-" Loki jumped back as Thor's hammer came crashing through his chess board, the pieces scattering in every direction.

Loki glared at Thor who came to collect his hammer that was now sitting on their table. "You were losing anyway." Thor said with a smile as he picked up his hammer.

"I was also winning!" Loki said annoyed before using his magic to gather all the pieces and putting them back into their case.

Freya's face had gone white as a sheet at the sudden upset, her eyes once again blinking widely in surprise. Giggling at Thor's comment, she shook her head at their little clash between the two brothers. "It's alright, Darling..." she said standing from the table and lifting herself on to the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek, "You can play a game with me if you'd like," she whispered, taking his hand and offering him a bit of a cheeky grin, her finger trailing down the bridge of her nose. "I'm a great playmate; I always let you win," she chirped at him playfully, though it was impossible to tell exactly what kind of _games_ she was talking about. "Come, we can walk and select another name."

"You don't let me win." He said with a laugh. "If you let me win I wouldn't have to go easy on you ever time we play." He said with another laugh. "Of course, lets walk." He said taking her hand and leading her towards the door. "What about Ralis?" He asked. "No, that goes away from the four letters. "I'll be completely honestly love ... I'm horrible at picking names."

She linked arms with him as they stepped out of the room and down a corridor filled with late afternoon light. "Oh come now, dear. You're not giving yourself enough credit. Now let's see..." she started, tapping her finger against her lips in thought. "Four letters... well, there's Arve, I believe that means Eagle, so proud, valiant... hmmm, Oh! there's Roan, that means red, I quite like that," she said patting his hand affectionately. "You'd better pick something you like, my love. Chances are you're going to be yelling it for the next five to twenty years, so it should really be something that rolls off the tongue."

"Five to twenty?" Loki asked. "Have you not heard of the terrible twos?" He asked. "More like two to one thousand years. I'm over one thousand and my father still yells my name constantly. It's like my name rolls of the tongue better than Thor's does. I mean ... it can't have anything to do with the fact that I get in trouble all the time." He said with a laugh.

Freya grinned and stifled a chuckle, "It must be the curse of the four letter names. They're so incredibly easy to yell," she explained and then thought that over for a moment... she supposed it wasn't far from the truth. The two of the walked up a small set of stairs and to a balcony, where the clash of the setting sun and the starry night sky were there to greet them. "I suppose you don't need to worry about it right this moment. Besides, there's still a couple of months. I've known some people to wait until their children are born. Sometimes you just look at them and you know," she told him with a shrug. "That must have been how you were named, after all. And I think your name suits you, very well in fact."

"Why? Because I'm cursed?" He asked. "My name is said to be cursed for longer than I have been alive. Though I am not too sure if Odin knew that when he named me. Though it does make me wonder on days. It's fitting though. I was cursed to be abandoned by my real family, to be taken in by the enemy. Though it turned out for the best right?" He asked with a smile. "I honestly wonder on days how drastically different my life would be had Odin not taken me in. Then again, had he not, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now." He shrugged. "In that case, I am glad that Odin had taken me in so that I could be with you and bring two such beautiful children into the world." He said with a smile, not needing to be able to see the babies to know they would be beautiful.

"I think regardless of what you believe your personal circumstances are, you've been very fortunate. Your family has made it clear to you now that they love you dearly, and they want to see you happy, albeit responsibly. And I don't think you're cursed, Loki..." she said rolling her eyes slightly. "Have you ever heard of Karma?" she asked and smirked, shrugging her shoulders, "You probably have; it'll be a sunny day on Jotunheim the day I tell you something you don't alright know," she told him jokingly. "The Midgardians have this idea, this _concept_in several of their theologies referred to as Karma. The idea of it is that when you do good work, kind acts, loving gestures, the benefits come back to you three fold. It works in reverse as well. Depending on a person's acts they could have either good karma or bad karma."

Freya thought it was a lovely idea, but whether or not the idea could actually work was dependant on everyone else doing their part. She knew Loki would over-analyze it as such and would argue his point had she not held up a hand to stop him, "Try not to think of it as anything more than the ideal world it portrays. But maybe... through all the good things you're doing now, you're starting to lift your curse, as you put it. Karma is a Utopian construct, but it's lovely and simple, and if there's one thing I've noticed in my life, Loki... it's that living simply is often the only way to live happily." Smiling she squeezed his hand before bringing them up toward her mouth where she kissed his wrist. "But I'm so happy that you're starting to view things with a bit more positivity. Sometimes things happen for a reason... I think you coming to live on Asgard as Odin's son was one of those things. I think meeting you happened for a reason as well." Turning to glance up at him, she stood on the tips of her toes so she could kiss his cheek. "If you call it 'Fate'... it's more romantic," she purred into his ear and winked at him.

Loki looked to her, his hand clasping hers. "I call it luck." He said with a smile. "And a man makes his own luck, is that not right? I suppose it can be comparable to your Karma, as you call it." He said with a smile. "Though when I was a kid, I really didn't do anything to deserve this bad Karma. I really hadn't done anything at all, asides from being different. I'm still different. In every shape of the word. But I can't change that now can I? Even before Thor knew what I was ... what I am ... he saw he as different. It's almost as if people don't want to understand me." He said with a shrug. "But yes, I suppose things are better now. Once you get past the gruelling work and the lack of sleep." He said with a laugh.

Freya shook her head, "Loki... people are never going to understand you completely, save but a few. And I don't mean in that philosophical 'well-does-anyone-truly-_know_-anyone-?' kind of way... Most people are relatively shallow, and don't think about things the way you or I do. You're lucky in that your family appears to be full of deep thinkers. You have a mother who can read emotions from a mile away, a father who considers things so deeply that he hardly ever talks about them and a brother who..." Freya caught herself and paused. Thor was many things, but prolifically deep wasn't one well them. "Well... your brother has a very kind heart, and what's most important is that he truly makes an effort to understand you. And then of course there's me," she said with a chipper tone, "Your 'oh-so-charming', devilishly beautiful, exceedingly intelligent, caring, wife, who would stay up grilling you with questions twenty-four hours a day if it meant she would understand a bit better," she said rather proudly. "I don't need to sit here and convince you that you have a good life, you know you do. That paired with the fact that you have the loveliest smile in all the realms, and I wish to never see it leave your handsome face." Compliments were never lost on Loki. She knew he loved them when they came from her... and she knew he could always tell a fake one from a real one. This was good since, Freya was always genuine, and loved to lavish them upon him.

Loki's smile faded out of reaction to her compliment. He enjoyed her compliments but it was a natural effect on him. Loki looked at her and forced a bit of a smile, though he felt like it was genuine he knew it looked fake. "Yes, I know I have a good life now." He said his smile now turning genuine. "You have made my life so much better than I can possibly imagine. Without you I wouldn't be with my family again, and without you, I wouldn't be starting a family of my own." He said, pulling her to him.

Freya blushed and snuggled into him slightly. She was lucky, most Asgardian men considered family to be more of a ceremonial rite of passage as opposed to an actual want or need. Loki seemed genuinely interested and happy to be a father... Freya couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with craving a kind of home life he never truly had. Tilting her head up she pressed her lips just underneath his jaw, letting them linger there for a moment even as she spoke. "I will give you absolutely everything you ever wanted... I'm more than happy to spend the rest of my life doing that. The only thing I've ever dreamed for was someone to love as furiously and passionately as I love you," she told him and opened her large blue eyes that seemed to hover just beneath his chin. "But, if you don't pick a third name, than I shall have to name one of them after you, and the curse shall live on FOREVER!" she said, triumphantly raising a finger toward the sky, speaking in this gigantic, heroic voice to try to get a rise out of him.

Loki glared at her. "You wouldn't dare. Do you have any idea how confusing that would be. On top of the fact that they would be fighting because one of them got to be named after me, and who's to say who will pick and it's not fair and all that stuff children fight about. I could only imagine how bad mine and Thor's rivalry would have been if one of us were named after Odin." He said with a laugh. "That's not even funny!" He said.

Freya threw her head back in a fit of laughter "I think it's hi_lari_ous!" she said with another chuckle punctuating the end of her sentence. She nudged him, "Come on now. For someone who's normally so funny, you certainly can take me far too seriously sometimes you know that?" she asked and shrugged her shoulders. "I like the names Vali and Nari. They sound alike, but they're very different. They're cute, but they'll grow into them nicely. They both end in 'I', just like your name, they're four letters long, just your brother's and your father's and of course yours." Smiling she shrugged again, "What's not to like?" she asked and then nudged him once more. "And if we meet them, and the names just don't seem to suit, then we'll take our time and think of something that fits them, yes?" she asked, her voice still as pleased as it had been all night. Leaning in, her lips fluttered on his cheek several times in a row. "Come now, Loki... Don't be grumpy, I'm in such a good mood tonight."

"I know." Loki said. "Well then we had best find something to entertain ourselves with the rest of the night."

(A/N - Next chapter is going to be sooooo exite! Bet you can't wait!)


	24. Chapter XXIV

Chapter XXIV

Loki raised his hands, his palms face down as the crystal hovered below him. It was the last crystal to be put in place before the channel could be attached. Thor watched him from where he was. The channel had been finished a few days ago, and Thor had continued to come to the bridge to assist him as much as possible.

Loki gently eased the last crystal into place, using his magic to carefully fuse it in place. Loki smiled as it seemed to take. Loki sighed and looked to Thor.

"Only thing left, is to get the channel placed on. And summon my father to assist with enchanting the entire bridge. And hope it works." He said looking down at his handy work.

Just as Thor had clasped his brother on the shoulder triumphantly, there was the sound of drumming hooves moving down the bridge at a tremendous pace. Turning to see who it was, Thor covered his eyes from the glare of the sun, blinking in surprise when he noticed that it was Sif. Confused he turned to his brother, "W...what in all the realms would Sif..?" he began to question, but his face grew flat with realization.

"Loki!" she called out distantly, lifting her hand over her head, a large smile on her face.

Thor struck his brother's shoulder again, a large smile spreading across his lips. "I think today is going to be a landmark day for you, little brother."

Sif pulled back on the reigns, stopping no less than ten feet in front of them, her horse panting from the incredibly fast paced journey. "Loki!", she called out excitedly, gazing at him with a happy grin, "My Prince, you must come right away, your wife's gone into labour," she explained as she already began to turn her horse around. "She started having contractions about an hour ago, and her water broke as soon as she asked me to retrieve you."

Loki looked at her wide eyed before looking to his brother a grin spreading across his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked. "The bridge can be finished without you, go." Thor said with a smile. Loki ran for all he was worth towards his black war horse that was some fifty feet away from them, jumping on its back and running behind Sif as fast as his horse could go. It was only a few moments before he passed her making Sif laugh at his excitement.

Loki arrived in ample time, rushing into the healing room where Freya lay on the bed, sweating from her last contraction.

Freya sighed in relief, leaning back against a large bed which had been moved into an angled seated position. Smiling weakly, she looked up at Loki as he came into the room, reaching out for him as he came closer. "Oh good... Sif must have got to you quickly," she said quietly, talking his hand as he moved to her bedside.

There were a few other healers in the room, along with a midwife who was happily preparing a couple of bassinets and receiving blankets. Freya didn't take her eyes off of him, regardless as to all the flutter that was happening around them. "My contractions are about seven minutes apart... which is good apparently." She was breathing pretty heavily, but seemed in good spirits when one of the healers came over to the Prince and his wife, after writing something down.

"Just so you know, everything seems to be going fine. She's progressing fairly quickly, which is good. Her contractions were about ten minutes apart when she got here, and the fact that her water is already broken, and they're now only seven minutes apart is a good sign. Hopefully this won't take tremendously long for her comfort's sake, but we'll try to keep her as comfortable as possible," he said to the Prince bowing his head respectfully before writing something else down. "Feeling alright, Princess?" he asked with a glowing smile.

Freya nodded to him weakly, rubbing Loki's hand. "Just nervous... scared..."

Loki rubbed her hand, his other hand on her arm. "You'll do fine. Everything will be okay. I've been told once you see the babies, you forget all about the pain." He said, though that probably didn't help matters any. Probably would just make her more nervous. "I expect while you're delivering you'll be cursing my name up and down." Loki said with a smile on his face. "It's all right love. You can curse me all you like. I know how much you love me anyway." He leaned forward to kiss her head, using his free hand to brush her hair out of her face.

Freya's lips spread out into as large a smile she could muster, tilting her head up ever so slightly when she felt his lips on her skin. "Thank you, Loki... I'll try not to say anything rude. I think that as a woman if you can maintain some grace during labour then everything else in life should be a piece of cake," she joked, and even the healer that was assisting them cracked a smile.

"You would most certainly be the first to do that, Princess," he joked and then smiled at Loki, placing his hand on his back. "I'll give you some ice chips that you can feed her to help keep her cool and hydrated," he said before leaving the couple to themselves for a moment.

"Thank you for getting here so fast..." she whispered and reached up to touch his face, her other hand still holding on to his.

"I wouldn't have hesitated a moment." He said with a smile. "Thor is helping with the clean up on the bridge. All we have to do is another hours worth of work to put the channel on, and we're all done." He said with a smile. "I'll do that in the next few days while you are recovering here, and get it out of the way. I also have a bit of work to do myself in the nursery before you arrive home." He said with a smile.

She blinked up at him with a bit of a sheepish smile. "Now I feel terrible for summoning you. If you only have a few more hours work than you might as well finish. The healers will only let me keep a mid-wife at my bedside. I would rather you busy yourself with something rather than waiting outside as a big ball of knots waiting for your sons to be born. Besides, this may end up taking hours. You could very well go and come back and I'll probably still be here doing exactly what I'm doing..." Freya cut herself off with a loud gasp, gripping Loki's hand painfully hand as another contraction washed over her. Her back arched as she groaned through her teeth, she eyes clenched shut.

Quickly the healer who had just been speaking to the two of them rushed to the other side of Freya's bed. "Princess, you must remember to breath. Holding your breath through contractions will weaken your other muscles and make you tired. Now please, in through your nose, out through your mouth."

Drawing a deep breath through her nose, Freya's expression immediately seemed to relax, and about ten seconds later she opened her eyes again which were glossy with tears. 

"Prince Loki... if you insist on holding her hand, I highly suggest you give her the one you don't write with. I can treat you for broken bones, but I would rather focus on your lovely wife today," he said kindly before handing him a metal cup filled with ice chips.

Freya almost pouted as she looked up at her husband. "I'm sorry, my love," she whispered, stroking the hand she'd almost unintentionally crushed. "Maybe you should go. I don't know what I would feel worse about... hurting your hand or cursing your name," she said with a pout, her eyes tearing up slightly.

Loki smiled at her. "I will be fine. I've gone for days with broken bones unmended. I'm sure I can last through this." He said with a laugh. "I shall be fine with a few cracked or broken bones in my hand, I know it's nothing in comparison to what you are going through. And I'm not going anywhere. I will be here every step of the way, until the healers kick me out, and then I will be right outside the door, waiting to be let back in." He said picking out an ice cube from the cup. "Would you like one?" He asked, holding it up to her lips.

Taking another deep breath she nodded, kissing his fingertip before taking the ice chip in her mouth. "How sweet... though I'm sure you'll be changing your tune if I turn into a hormonal, pain enraged monster, won't you?" she asked with a chuckle. "I appreciate it, my love. Thank you." she told him.

"We're probably going to be like this for at least a couple more hours until she's ready to deliver, Prince Loki..." the healer said to him and almost shooed him into the direction of her bed with a large smile. "We made sure we brought in the larger bed for a reason. Physical contact will help keep your wife calm and more relaxed, and with you here to help her through her contractions, we'll keep preparing for her delivery. You might as well make yourself comfortable," he instructed.

Freya smiled and patted the bed alongside her, looking a little more lively and awake now. "Yes, if you're holding on to me then there's less of a chance that I'll snap your hand off like a twig," she said with a chuckle, her hand rubbing her large bump.

Loki nearly laughed as he scooted up onto the bed next to her, his feet hanging off the edge though not uncomfortably, as he still had his boots on. "No, you'll just hold onto me and snap me like a twig." He said with a laugh. "I am thin enough." He said kissing her head and wrapping his arms around her. He put his hand on her stomach gently. "Its weird thinking that soon this big lump will be two little babies." He said leaning forward and kissing her stomach gently.

She blushed and snuggled in next to him, taking a few deep breaths. "Yes well... I'll be quite happy to be rid of the lump to be honest," she said, smiling at him when he kissed her stomach. "Though... I've been told that I'll never look quite the same as I did before hand," sighing, she shrugged, "It'll be worth it. I'm very excited... terrified, but excited. Seems as though I've just been waiting forever for them..." Taking a couple more deep breaths, she knew there would be another contraction coming soon. Some were worse than others, and she'd been trying to keep a close eye on the clock to time herself, although she knew the healers were keeping close track.

Loki ran his hands over her stomach. "We're going to be parents soon. It's cause to be nervous." He said looking down at her. "But whatever happens. We're in this together." He said kissing her head again.

Loki walked back and forth in the hall way, his hands behind his head as he paced back and forth. He was sure if he had the ability to sweat he'd be sweating buckets by now. "It's been twenty three hours ..." Loki said turning to walk back the other way. "Twenty three hours, something has to be wrong!" Loki said, not able to look at anyone else who was waiting with him.

Thor sat on a bench, his elbows on his knees, watching his brother before he gave a concerned glance to their mother, who was dutifully following Loki as he paced back and forth, rubbing his back. "If something was wrong, one of the healers would have come out to tell us something by now," Frigga explained to her son. She did feel terribly for Freya though. Loki cringed whenever they'd hear her scream out in pain, or the sound of her gentle sobbing. "Hopefully it won't be much longer dear, you'll forget about all this waiting once you meet your sons... I promise you that," she said, still slowly chasing him around, attempting to soothe him.

Loki stopped abruptly, his mother nearly walking into his back. "But, what if there is something wrong and they are unable to come out to tell us!" He said, sounding very much like an argumentative child. "I want to go in there and make sure she's okay!" But he knew very well the he was unable. Not only was it considered indecent, but he'd probably have the healers hexing his ass out the room faster than he could get in.

Frigga nearly had to hold her son back from the door "No, no, no... Loki, I'm sure she's alright, you just need to relax. It'll do no good if you'll all nervous and shaky when you get in there. She'll need you to be strong and caring and gentle..."

With his mother attempting to calm Loki down, chattering to him about something, proving to him that she was just as nervous as he was, Thor had stood from the bench after hearing something his ear now pressed against the door of Freya's delivery room. While Loki was having his meltdown, Thor had noticed that the room had grown strangely quiet, and even now with his mother doting on her emotionally drained son, things had gotten even quieter. Within there was the sound of a very tiny squealing and after a few seconds there was another.

"Uh... excuse me?" Thor called out to the two of them, but his mother was off on a rant about parenthood, a topic she took very seriously.

"You must be all things to your wife and your children Loki, it's very important. I made sure that I was a constant influence in your life, sometimes I wished that I could have done more for you, but you've really turned into such a sweet, caring..." Frigga's voice rambled as she held on to Loki.

"Excuse me!" Thor said a little louder, and by now he was standing at the door with a healer, who'd come to call upon Loki. Pointing inside to room with his large hand, Thor looked at his brother, "So, are you going in or am I?" he asked, hoping he could collect himself enough to go in and meet his sons.

Loki looked up and immediately jumped up from his seat. "Is she alright? Are they alright? Did everything go well?" He asked hammering off about a million other questions to the healer. The healer held up his hand with a smile.

"She is fine, as are your sons. You may go in and see them if you like. Your wife is tired though, she should probably sleep soon. She's had a very tiring day." He said as Loki pushed past him and into the room, only half listening to what the healer was saying.

"Freya." He said moving over to the bed. He was excited to see his sons, which lay in their bassinets on the other side of the bed, but he wished to see his wife first. Make sure she was alright.

"They tell me I'm tired, but I don't feel very tired," she told him and was lying against the still angled mattress when he came in. Her hair was a mess of red waves, and although her voice didn't sound it, she looked incredibly exhausted. "They're so incredibly beautiful. I'm fine, go on..." she said motioning toward them, "take a look." She could see in his face how incredibly excited he was, and knew he'd been patiently waiting for hours upon hours just to meet them. She kept her eyes firmly on him just to wait to see his reaction.

"I realize you haven't selected their names yet, but the one of the left is a little larger of the two. Sometimes that happens, but one twin will usually catch up to the other within the first few weeks. But, both are very healthy... neither one cried very much. Unusual eyes though - very striking. Congratulations, your Majesty," the healer said, taking a few steps away to leave them to themselves for a few moments.

Strange eyes? Loki thought as he approached the bassinets. One was indeed smaller, but hardly noticeable, the smaller of the two yawned, his tiny little eyes closed as he slept. The other staring up at him with large red tinted eyes. "Red ..." Loki said simply. He reached down his hand and brushed his fingers along his cheek, not wanting to wake the other. "Hello ... I'm your father." He said smiling down at the little infant.

Freya's lips drew themselves into a large smile as her midwife handed her a glass of water to drink. "Vali apparently means 'Warrior', and the larger one is a little more brazen, vocal too," Freya explained to him with a grin. "The smaller one has been pretty quiet. He cried initially, but he's been quiet ever since. He's sweet... they both are," she told him with a large smile. Leaning her head against a pillow as she continued to watch him. "What do you think?" Freya asked him quietly, her eyes sparkling at him with curiosity.

"I think Vali and Nari works well for them." He said smiling down at his boys. "Which was born first?" He asked, turning to her as Vali grasped his finger in a tight grip.

She nodded to the one he was with now, "Vali was born first," she told him before taking a sip from her water glass. "He was a handful. Took a hell of a lot out of me, that one. Then once I had caught my breath, Nari came ten minutes later... and he was a walk in the park." If she had to bet money on who would be causing Loki to rip his hair out in just a few years time, it would most certainly be Vali. "It's as if someone took you, split you in half and put the two sides of your personality into two separate little people..." Freya told him with a small happy sigh.

"It looks like we got some trouble ahead of us then." He said with a laugh. "Would you mind if I allowed my family in to see them?" He asked turning to Freya. He knew his mother and Thor where almost as excited as he was to see them.

Freya glanced toward the hall and saw that Thor and Frigga were standing with the door held open, all but dancing on the spot waiting to come in. She smiled at the two of them and waved them in, "Of course, of course," she said happily, watching as the two made their way inside excitedly.

Thor came over to Freya first and knelt beside her bed to hug her gingerly, "After twenty three hours, and you still have a smile on your face? I promise that I will never complain about anything ever again. You have my word on that," he said to her completely serious, though it did cause Freya to chuckle a bit. He kissed her cheek and stood to his feet. "Congratulations..." he whispered before standing up and joining his mother and his brother.

"Oh Freya, they're so beautiful..." Frigga told her softly, with tears in her eyes, her fingertip trailing over the nose of the tiny sleeping one.

"Of course they are. They happen to come from a very handsome bloodline, if I do say so myself." Came a voice from the doorway, where Odin stood, peaking into the delivery room, and a rather large, almost goofy smile on his face.

Freya's face softened when she'd seen that the All-Father was there. "Well, I'd like to think I had a little something to do with that..." she chided and smiled as Odin came and placed a hand on her shoulder before he looked up to his son. "There's twenty fingers, and twenty toes, all accounted for, All-father. Though, if you wouldn't mind double checking for me, I'd much appreciate it," she said motioning him over to where the rest of his family was.

Loki laughed. "They could have twenty one fingers and toes and I'd still love them." He said moving to sit back with his wife so not to crowd the infants. After all, they had the next how many years with them? Loki smiled at his wife and kissed her head. "Thank you for coming down father. It means a lot to us." He said ignoring Odin's small slip up of descending blood. Then again, it might not have been a slip up at all. Odin did say he saw Loki as his son. After all, all blood runs red, even a frost giant's. What difference is there in blood really?

Loki smiled at his father as Frigga looked to Freya. "What are their names?" She asked. Loki spoke up first,

"The first born, the largest is Vali. The smaller one that seems to enjoy his sleep much like someone else I know ..." He said looking to his wife. "Is Nari."

Smiling, Freya snuggled in to her husband, and nearly as soon as she did she felt the exhaustion wash over her, but she was more than happy to sit up and watch as their new children were doted upon. Turning to look up at her husband, she nudged him slightly "Are you happy, my love?" she asked in a whisper, resting her head upon his shoulder. It was nice to see this family all wrapped up in something that centered around Loki. She took a deep breath and nuzzled her nose into his chest. This felt like a family... something she knew the two of them had always wanted.

Thor chuckled softly as he knelt by Vali's bassinet, the infant's arms swinging at his uncle's large finger that hovered ever so slightly over his head. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one when he's just a little bit bigger," he said.

"Now don't go start picking favorites!" Loki said warningly. "They are to be treated equally by all family members! And I'm putting my foot down on that one!" Loki said, though serious as his words were, he had a smile on his face. He knew Thor would have fun with the both of them.

Frigga glanced up at Loki and Freya again before she nudged Odin. Freya was leaned up against Loki, passed out cold. "Oh Loki... She's just had a massive ordeal, the poor thing. We should go for now and let the two of you get some rest," she said to him, walking over to place a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead, her hand on his chin.

Thor stood himself and watched as even Vali's red eyes seemed heavy. "I think we could all use some rest... It's been a frightfully long day," he chirped, ruffling his little brother's hair as he walked passed. "Try not to bother your poor wife anymore. She's got too much on her plate now."

One of the healers came back in the room and smiled at Loki. "You may stay here with your wife tonight, so long as she gets her rest. You look like you could use the sleep as well. We'll need to take the babies into another room down the hall for observations over night. That will also give you the time to catch up on your rest, the both of you." Loki nodded before asking the healers to be careful with his children. The healer smiled at him, knowing Loki was a first time father. "Of course I will be." He said as another healer came into the room and helped take the other child. "Good night Prince Loki. And might I also say congratulations."

"Thank you." Loki said as he lay down next to his wife. He watched her for a few moments as she slept, barely able to keep his own open now that all the excitement had died down. But still ... the thought of him as a father kept him awake.

"I love you." Loki said kissing her cheek.

It was several hours before Freya had even stirred. She slept so incredibly soundly and deeply all curled up beside Loki that it seemed that nothing would wake her. All she did know was that when she woke up, she was nearly startled. She'd fallen asleep so quickly that time seemed to pass in an instant, and suddenly, there was Loki, resting, lying next to her, darkness filling the room.

Stretching, she glanced past him to the two bassinets on the other side of the bed and smiled. She was so excited that the two of them had finally become new parents. Loki had seemed so happy when he first saw his sons, and though she had wanted to stay up to spend a bit of time with her new family, she was sure that no one thought any less of her for falling asleep. Quietly, leaving her husband to continue sleeping, Freya slid from the bed, the gown she'd been wearing was massive as it floated around her, most of her swollen bump having disappeared. Making her way over to the bassinets, there was a moment of darkness that passed over her, this heavy, crippling sense of dread.

Both of them were gone.

Panicking, she moved to Loki where he slept and took him hard by the shoulders so that when he awoke the only thing he saw were Freya's massive, crying eyes that glittered silver in the starlight that filtered in through the window. "Where are they?" she hollered at him, "Please tell me you know where they went!"

Her heart was beating at a mile a minute and her blood pressure must have dropped because suddenly she felt very faint and collapsed upon her husband in a mess of tears and sobs. She'd broken out into a cold sweat and was beginning to hyperventilate. The only thing that floated through her mind was that somehow in the night, this Byleist character had entered the realm and snatched up their children while they slept. The logical part of her mind screamed for reason, but her emotions were far too raw right now to listen. One thing was certain though - she'd never been this terrified in her entire life.

Loki jumped awake, his eye tired as he tried to process what she was saying. Loki smiled at her and nearly laughed. Stretching before he sat up in the bed, "The healers took them for observation for the night." He said with a chuckle. "They told you they would be doing so before the labor, remember?" He said smiling at her. She was so cute when she got paternal, but there was nothing to worry about in this case. "Relax, they are safe. Come and get some more sleep."

Freya listened to him and drew in a large breath through her nose to try and calm herself. Loki was right; they had told her that they would be taking her children just to keep them under observation for a few hours. However, her husband's rather nonchalant attitude toward her sudden panic upset her. Sitting up, she pouted slightly, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared out of my wits and you're sitting there chuckling?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously disappointed. She reached out and swatted him with the back of her hand against his bicep, not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to know that she was serious. "Why don't you try a little tenderness, hmm?" Freya asked and continued to take a few more deep breaths, placing her hand over her heart, her pulse still racing, and held her other hand out to watch it shake like a leaf.

Loki laughed again. "Relax." He said. "Lie down, get a bit more sleep. And I'm sure in the next few hours we'll be wakening up by a pair of baby mouths wanting to be fed." He said lying back down and pulling her down with him. "They are fine. My mother is with them. All is well. Sleep for now. You need the rest."

She pouted and looked over at him, cuddling up to him using the back of her hand to clear the tears away from her cheek. "I know I need to sleep more than anyone, but it's kind of hard when you're hearts going a million miles a minute, Loki..." she whispered to him and sniffled.

Loki smiled and wrapped her in his arms, rubbing circles on her back. "It will calm. Just relax, don't think about anything." He said as her head rested on his chest, his own calm heart beat thumping against her ear. "We will see them both when we wake up. You'll see."

Freya nodded a couple times and tried to relax as much as she could, focusing on the sound of Loki's heart, and trying to put any bad thoughts out of her head. For the rest of the night she slipped in an out of sleep. Her exhaustion had passed at this point, and now excitement was keeping her away from getting any meaningful rest. The sun had been up for a while, and now Freya was pacing around the room, much like Loki had been doing in the hallways just the day before. She got to the point where she simply couldn't sleep another moment, and now she was just waiting for them to be brought back.

Loki woke up once again and stretched on the bed and watched his wife pace back and forth. "Will you sit down?" Loki asked. "For the thousandth time, relax ... they will come and you will have the next thousand years to stare at them while they do nothing." He said with a smile. "I swear on days I'll be sitting doing nothing and my mother still gapes at me." He said with a laugh. "I think it's a mother thing."

"I'm having a hard time understanding how it is that you can be so relaxed. I haven't even fed them, I've hardly had a chance to hold them, I'm excited, I'm sore... my breasts are killing me." she said rather off the cuff, blushing once she'd said it and turned to pace in the other direction. "And I've spent the last nine months having them with me everywhere I went... being without them seems incredibly strange, even if it is just for a few hours." she explained and sighed as she glanced at the door.

Loki smiled and was just about to say something when the doors opened. His mother and a healer came in holding both of the babies. "Well, it looks like you don't need to wait any longer." Loki said sitting up against the head board. "Hello Mother. Where they good last night?" He asked as his mother handed him Nari, Vali being passed to Freya by the healer.

Freya wore a large smile on her face as she gingerly took Vali from the healer and looked over him. He seemed happy but a little fussy as he settled down in her arms. "Yes, please tell me they weren't both up and crying all night," Freya said with a smile before moving back to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Frigga shook her head, "No, they were both alright. Woke up a couple times during the night. Vali would end up going right back to sleep, but this one..." she said referring to Nari, "Is a little less independent. Wanted to be held before he went back to sleep each time, so he likes to cuddle. He's very sweet," she said and Freya smiled. "But they are hungry, and I'm sure you two would like some time alone with them." Leaning over, Frigga kissed her son on the forehead, and then to Nari's. "I'll be back in the afternoon," she said, stroking Vali's head as she walked past, the healer following her out.

Freya sighed heavily once they were gone and leaned back against the mattress alongside Loki. "I'll feed Vali first, since he's clearly the fussier of the two," she said with a giggle poking the tip of young Vali's nose as he slowly attempted to swat at her. Adjusting her night gown, the little guy seemed to know exactly what he was after and latched on immediately. There was a huge wave of relief that washed over her. Freya sighed in relief and laid her head back against the pillow. "Thank goodness..."

Loki smiled at her and placed Nari down on the mattress in front of him and put his index fingers in both of his hands. Nari gripped his fingers and didn't let go and Loki waved them back and forth making cooky faces and baby noises at him. He knew Nari was far too small and young to be able to laugh yet, but he did it just the same.

Freya giggled softly as she watched him, shaking her head. "And so it begins, a lifetime of hilarity from your father who is far sillier then he would admit to," she said to Vali, who seemed far more interested in her breast then anything it was that she had to say. "This seems fair. I'll feed them, and you can be the one to burp them and risk getting vomited on," she said with a chuckle. "So, whose grip is stronger?" she asked him and watched as Nari looked up at his father with curiosity in his large, dark red eyes.

Loki smiled. "They are both the same in my eyes." He said looking over to her. "Though Nari has a bit of growing up to do already. I just hope they aren't identical because we both know how much trouble they would cause with that if we can't tell them apart."

"I think they might be. They have the same eyes, of what hair they do have, it's pretty similar..." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "As they get older we'll be able to tell them apart a little better. That and they'll probably end up being wildly different personality wise, as twins often are." she told him and watched Vali using her free hand to stroke his little head. "So, how do you feel about all this?" she asked with a large smile as she looked back up to him, "has it sunk in yet?"

"Not quite yet now. It's like, I know I'm a father, and these are my kids. But... it hasn't quite sunk in yet no." He said watching them both. Nari yawned a huge big baby yawn making Loki smile from ear to ear. "That's so cute." He said leaning forward and kissing Nari's head. Nari looked up at him a moment, squirming a bit before he started crying, and his cry loud and piercing. "Oh ho baby." He said picking him up and leaning back to hold him against his chest. "Your mother will feed you once your brother is finished." He said, the infant's tears soaking into his tunic. "Oh, look at those crocodile tears." He said with a smile before glancing at Freya. "What? I heard Darcy say it once ..." He said before looking back at Nari.

Freya pouted upon hearing Nari cry. "Oh, doesn't that sound just break your heart?" she asked, and watched as Vali had all but fallen asleep suckling on her. "Here, he's just about passed out anyway. I'll trade you," she said with a chuckle, gently placing Vali down upon the mattress and reaching out for Nari so that she could feed him, "He looks like he'll fall asleep before you get a chance to burp him." It took Nari a couple of moments to latch on properly to Freya's other breast, and she was feeling a whole lot better now that they weren't engorged. "You know, I was thinking about Jane and Darcy just the other day... I wonder how they're doing."

Loki smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm sure they are doing fine." He said picking up Nari and standing up to move to the bassinet. He picked up one of the thin blankets and flipped it over his shoulder before laying Nari against it and patting his back gently, trying to coax him to burp. "Come on Nari, nice big belch. Make your uncle Thor proud." He said with a laugh.

Grinning she watched as Loki gently bounced with Vali, holding him to his shoulder. Glancing down at Nari, his large eyes looking up at her in wonderment. "Were you going to go back to the bridge today to finish everything up?" she asked, not taking her eyes and her smile away from her nursing son. "I'm sure I can manage when your mother comes back in the afternoon. I don't think I'm going anywhere..." she joked, "These little pups will probably need feeding every couple hours or so. I will be no more mother than milk bar for the next six months of my life." Once Nari appeared to be done to develop very much the same stance as Loki, pulling a small blanket from a bedside table and patting the young lad on the back as he leaned against her shoulder. "Better sooner than later in regards to the Bifrost. You're going to want the time with them once we get out of the infirmary."

"Yes, once one of the servants come in I will have him send for my mother to assist you here, and summon my father so that we may finish the bridge once and for all, and hope it works, otherwise it's going to set us back another seven months." He said with a sigh as Vali burped loudly. Loki smiled at him and lifted him up into the air. "Now we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He asked before pulling him back down to lay on his chest.

Nodding she listened carefully as Nari released a succession of a few tiny burps in a row, but continued to rub his back for a few moments anyway. "I certainly hope it works. You've been working so hard, and it would be nice not to have to worry about the stress of it anymore." she said, glancing to Nari as he burped once more. When she carefully lifted him from her shoulder his eyes were already closing. "This is the beauty of newborns, if they're not crying, or eating, they usually want to sleep." Placing down another receiving blanket, Freya took great care in gently swaddling Nari up with it, and he appeared to be asleep before she'd even finished. Freya waved over her husband, placing a blanket down on the bed for Vali,

"Vali is wide awake still. I'll keep him for a while longer." He said as Vali said against his chest looking wide eyed at everything he could. "He seems to be fascinated at everything. I don't blame him, if I spent nine month staring at the inside of your uterus I'd be fascinated by everything too." He said with a laugh.

"Well, it just so happens to be heaven in there, I'll have you know," she said matter-of-factually as she held her son in her arms while he slept. "But he definitely seems curious. It'll be nice to walk them around once they get used to... well, being out in the open air."

Freya watched him for a moment, Vali's eyes seeming to dance around the room, taking in what his newborn eyes would absorb, which probably wasn't much at this point. "You think you'll be able to maintain your level of affectionate behavior?" she asked with a bit of a smirk, "or are you going to have to cut corners with me to ensure they're getting enough of it?" she was only half joking when she asked. Obviously he had been preoccupied with his new children, and would continue to be... and though she was indeed acting very maternal, there was a need for his affection.

"There is plenty of my affection to go around love." He said with a laugh. "It's my parents and brother who will have to look out because I have to be surly some time." He said as Vali yawned again, his tiny little pink hands clenched into little fists.

Grinning at him, she motioned for him to hand off Vali to her as Nari lay sleeping on the mattress swaddled up in a blanket. "Then I'll tell you what. These little guys will probably sleep, and I can handle that. You go get a shower in, relax for a bit and finish that bridge, yes?" she asked with a smile. "The sooner you go, the sooner you can get back. The servants can help me for a while until your mother is ready to return," she insisted, preparing another blanket for Vali.

Loki nodded. "If you insist." He said kissing her forehead. "I will fetch my mother for you, and summon my father myself." He said with a smile.

(A/N – Another chapter, I hope I can continue to post these up for your enjoyment, I know how much you're all enjoying this. Unfortunately the person I was writing it with, we had a bit of a falling out, the story is complete I just hope she allows me to continue posting this. So ... for now she has yet to say anything about it, let's hope it stays that way. As usual, PLEASE R&R)


	25. Chapter XXV

Chapter XXV

Loki waited on the bridge with his brother, both of them lying on their backs staring up at the sky. "When he said he'd be a moment, I didn't think he'd be this long." Loki said huffing. "I do have kids to get back to."

"It's not the father's job to care for the children Loki." The all father said, coming up the bridge. "It is the mothers. The father's job is to provide for the child." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, well never the less I do wish to be there to help." He said standing up.

Thor stood to his feet as well, dusting himself off as his father came up the bridge. He knew Loki was antsy to get back to his children, and the fact that their father had kept them waiting until the late afternoon was thoughtless. It kind of made Thor wonder how many times he and his brother had been left with their mother or with servants. "Well, let's fire this thing up and see if it works," he chimed in happily, although it appeared as though he wasn't completely convinced.

Heimdall stood close by to the newly installed channel, Waiting for Odin to arrive and nodded his head to him respectfully. "All-Father," he said in his deep voice as the four men ascended into the golden orb.

Loki was the first to move into the channel and moved into position around the center where Heimdall's sword was to be inserted, his brother following close behind him. Truth be told, neither of them where to impressed with Odin at the moment but it couldn't interfere with their work. Loki looked to Odin who came in last both him and Heimdall moving into position.

Heimdall stood to the left of the pedestal while Loki stood to the right. With his mighty sword lifted, it had been a while since Heimdall had hear that ceremonious swish, as it slid into place in the channel, though it still needed to be pushed down another foot or so to completely activate it. Nothing moved or stirred, and of course wouldn't until they'd breathed life into the sleeping beast.

Odin, standing directly behind of the sword, took hold of it by the hilt, while Heimdall took one side of the cross guard, glancing at Loki to do the same. Speaking in a quiet, but firm and commanding tone, Odin glanced at both the men to his sides. "I will dedicate the use of this channel to Heimdall, and as we press the sword down, simply focus your energy into the sword, and it should set the channel working," he explained, watching as Thor took a couple steps back

The old god took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he began in the booming and powerful voice he'd been known for. "To Heimdall, Guardian of Asgard, I pledge to him the power of this channel, and to respect its usage so that Asgard can fulfill it's duties to protect the realms, to foster peace, and to dedicate ourselves to the well-being of this universe and all it encapsulates."

There was an immense surge of power from Odin as he began to press the sword down into the channel, magic in the form of electricity zapped randomly from the centre, the walls taking on a strange iridescent glow as slowly the great golden orb began to spin.

Loki stood directly across from Heimdall, on the other side of Odin, both of their hands raised, as if using their own magic to enhance the effect Odin was having on the Bifrost. Loki's hands shook from the force of the magic flowing through him and into the channel. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Raw power coursing through his entire body, it seemed almost more than he could handle. Loki's eyes closed, concentrating on keeping the magic balanced. He could do this. He was a master of many magics and well versed in many more. If he broke his position, the entire thing would fail.

There came a magnificent rush that felt as though it would fling them all out into separate directions, though in reality, the orb was spinning at such a tremendous pace there was no risk of them going anywhere while they were inside. The energy that the three men were pouring into the channel was so tremendous that Thor had to shield his eyes from the glowing of the walls, which were burning a kind of white hot colour.

Above the noise of the spinning parts and swirling magic, Odin's mighty voice could be heard ringing out once again "I, Odin All-Father of the Nine Realms, proclaim the usage of this channel open to all that possess a virtuous and heroic heart, to all who seek to travel and understand our otherworldly brethren, and to those who seek peace throughout the realms. Might it remain closed to all others seeking to condemn any or all of which I have spoken." and with a mighty heave, Odin, Heimdall and Loki pressed the sword down completely, the steeple of the channel was facing forward, open to the stars beyond, an strange pearl like layer separating them from the boundaries of space. The walls of the orb seemed to glitter unlike anything they'd ever seen, even brighter than the old channel had been.

There was a strange calm as the channel opened up to the beauty of space, magic continuing to swirl around them, though it seemed eerily calm, and steadfast. Smiling almost triumphantly, Odin patted his young son on the back before he released the hilt. "Well done, Loki. Your Bifrost seems to be open for business."

Loki smiled at his father before he collapsed to his hands and knees. While his magic was great, the power of the bifrost took a lot out of him. Thor jumped forward right away.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Loki waved him off.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all. It'll pass." He said waving him off again.

Even Heimdall was looking a little drained when hands came off of the sword. Odin, glancing at his tired son, nodded to Thor. "Help your brother back to the healing rooms just in case. Between his wife, his mother, servants and healers he should be tip-top relatively soon. We're all done here." he said stepping back off the pedestal. "In a month from now the three of us along with a few soldiers will journey to Jotunheim to speak with the new King Byleist. Until then, I suggest relaxing with Freya and your children," he said, extending his hand to Loki to help him to his feet.

Loki struggled to his feet; he was better but still a bit dizzy. "Shouldn't we start peace negotiations soon?" He asked. "Before Byleist has a chance to strike again?" Loki asked. "At least speak to him. If we've made this much progress repairing the bridge, who's to say now they haven't developed a small army? We should at least talk to him."

Odin turned and watched Loki for a moment, "You're not in any condition to go, and so far his attempts at assassinating you have been easily thwarted. Furthermore, you and your brother have both seemed to have made a bad habit of marching headlong into Jotunheim without the use of tact. I won't go unless I know it's a fight I can finish," he explained to his son. "We'll keep the palace heavily guarded, and we won't think of doing a thing until you're fully recovered." Leaving it at that, Odin stepped from out of the orb and onto the bridge once again, moving back the way he had come.

Loki looked to his brother annoyed. "He's good at that isn't he?" Loki asked shaking his head.

"What? Leaving before any more argument can be made because he knows he's out numbered?" Thor asked. "Yes ... He's good at that." He said. Loki groaned as they made their way onto the bridge, Heimdall going back to his regular post. "Tonight! We throw a feast in honour of the bridge being repaired, and to the new members of our family!" He said loudly.

Loki moved into the room where his wife and mother where taking care of the babies. Thor helped him inside and ushered him to the bed. "It was successful!" Thor boomed proudly, as Loki lay down on the bed.

Freya had been holding Nari and was bouncing herself up and down softly when Thor brought her husband in and placed him on the bed. "Yes, at what cost..." Freya said with a heavy sigh. "What in all the realms happened?" she asked, standing at the side of the bed that Loki had been placed on, glancing up at Thor for an explanation.

There was something very threatening about a woman holding a baby... so-much-so that Thor stammered through his first sentence as tiny Freya glared up at him. "I... I didn't do it!" he said pointing to himself, "There was just an amazing amount of energy being thrown around. I imagine it's not an easy thing to get the channel spinning like that." He immediately turned to look from the support of his little brother, "Would you say something, your wife is terrifying.

Freya seemed please by what Thor had just said and smirked before she glanced over at Loki before she looked down at Nari who appeared to be watching his father very intently. "Are you alright?" she asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Loki waved her off as he had with his brother. "Yes yes, I'm fine. Just dizzy is all. Will you guys stop pestering me?" He asked. "How have they been since we've been gone. Are you all well enough to go to a feast tonight and introduce our newest additions?" He asked Freya taking . "I'm sure everyone is excited to meet our little poop producers." He said scrunching up his nose as he held Nari. "Speaking of ... I think someone made mommy a present." He said with a laugh as he handed Nari back to his mother.

"Ah, perfect, and you're oh-so-conveniently dizzy," she chirped and smiled sarcastically at her lovely husband who seemed all to impressed with himself. "You know Thor, you're not an uncle until you've earned it," Freya said with a large, toothy smile. With Nari in her arms, she took a step toward the large blond haired man, looking as though she might be looking to hand off the baby to him. Thor took a step back only to notice he was pressed up against the wall. The look on his face made his mother cover her mouth to conceal a slight laugh, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her son's immaturity. "Ah! The Mighty Thor, brought to his knees by a day-old infant. There it is Loki, your new strategy. You ever want to defeat him; all you need do is throw him an uncleaned baby." Freya chuckled as she stepped away from the bed and to a changing table to clean and dress Nari.

Frigga shook her head as she watched her eldest son who dusted himself off and straightened out after that ordeal, trying to regain his pride. His mother sighed, cradling Vali in her arms. "Really, Thor..."

Loki nearly laughed as Thor backed away from Freya and took Vali from his mother. "Hey little guy." Vali lay up against his father's bent knees and stared at Loki with wide eyes. "You remember me right?" Loki asked with a small smile on his face.

Coming back to the edge of the bed, Freya held the now clean and swaddled Nari in her arms. "I wouldn't mind to go to a feast, but I'd very much like to have a shower first, maybe get changed, and look presentable. I've been in here all day. Besides, it would be nice to see everyone," she said cheerfully, reaching out to rub Loki's knee, "If you're up to it that is... You sure you're alright?"

"Love, I should be asking you that. Not the other way around." He said with a smile. "I'm still a bit dizzy but give me an hour or two I'll be fine. Besides, I have to get up to eat eventually don't I? I don't really expect that anyone would be bringing me supper in bed eh?" He said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? You'd have a hundred servants to bring you dinner in bed if you wanted it, but let's try to be social, shall we?" she asked and bent over to kiss his forehead. "Would you like to see something funny?" she asked her husband, and before he could respond, she'd stood to her feet once again and handed Nari off to Thor, who seemed not to really know what he was doing for a second until he held the infant in the crook of his massive arm and against his stomach. It looked a little out of sorts for such a large man to be holding on to such a small baby. Thor gave them both a bit of a goofy smile.

Freya reached up to ruffle his blond hair before turning back to Loki. "I'm going to have a bath, and get on something a little more presentable, alright?" She watched and Loki played with Vali, the newborn nestled against his legs. She leaned over and kissed Loki. "I'm very happy the bridge got sorted, and I'm very proud of you," she told him, smoothing his hair back.

Loki laughed as his brother handed off Nari to their mother. "Never did well with children did you Thor?" Loki asked. "I feel sorry for any woman who bares yours." Loki said with a laugh as Frigga sat down on the bed next to him.

"Come Loki," She said putting down Nari in his bassinet and taking Vali from his father. "You should get some rest before the feast tonight." She said. Loki looked up to her and smiled a bit as Thor left the room.

"Thank you mother." He said moving down on the bed as he heard the water turn on in the other room where Freya was bathing.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Chapter XXVI

Freya had returned to the maternity suite in the infirmary after cleaning herself up. It was dark outside now, and she smiled as she returned to see what everyone had been up to while she was gone. "Please tell me he's changed at least one dirty diaper, Frigga. I'll be upset if I get stuck with all of them," she said only half jokingly. She looked much like her old self now - her hair done up in loose curls, a blue silk dress with a golden sash, with long princess sleeves. "It's nice to be able to see my feet again. Hell, it's nice to be able to breathe again!" she chirped with a bit of a laugh as he returned into the room.

Loki sat against the head board and smiled. "You look stunning." He said, avoiding the topic of the diaper changing. He held Nari in a green sling that was held over one shoulder, using his hand to make sure the cloth did not cover the infants face. Both babies were dressed in matching outfits fit for royalty. The only thing able to tell them apart was the little tiny bracelets around their wrists with their names on it.

"Mother made them." He said, holding up Nari's hand. "Do you like them? They glow slightly if they are about try cry, a different colour depending on what they want. It's not always accurate, but it sometimes works." He said with a smile.

Freya giggled and touched the band around little Nari's wrist. Smiling she gave a little pout "Thank you, dear," she said in response to his compliment "And these two look absolutely adorable. They look so cute. This is the curse of having children. All these cute little outfits, and they've grown out of them in a matter of days." she said with a small sigh and dotted Nari on the nose with her index finger. "I'm guessing I should take Vali then, if we're about to head down?" she asked and smiled when Frigga pouted and handed him over.

Loki smiled at his mother. "You may have Nari back once we get downstairs." He said with a laugh. "We want to make us look responsible remember." He said with a smile as he headed towards the door.

The feast was in full swing when they arrived and as they walked through the door the entire great hall went silent. Loki didn't even falter as he made his way down the table and to his seat, using his free hand to pull out his wives chair before sitting down in his own. Volstagg smiled down at them.

"So here are the little tykes!" Volstagg's voice boomed with happiness throughout the hall.

Giggling at Volstagg's enthusiasm, Freya sat in her chair beside him and nodded, "Yes! They're finally here. Feels like I had been walking around with that big belly forever," she joked and gestured to the baby in her arms. "This is Vali and Loki has Nari," she explained, shooting a smile to Loki before turning back to the group of them.

Personally, Freya had not thought of Sif as the particularly maternal type, though even she was swooning on the other side of the table where she sat next to Frigga. "Oh goodness! They're absolutely adorable!" she called out enthusiastically. "You must let me hold one before you leave tonight."

"You can hold them both if you'd like. They've been spoiled, I don't think they've been put down for more than a few hours since they were born, certainly they're used to it by now," Freya explained with a rather large smile as Vali wriggled around slightly.

"Mmm... Well, I hate to say it Loki, but those are some awfully handsome young men you have there. Though, I have to suppose that much of the beauty comes from your lovely wife," Fandral said, gesturing across the table to Freya, and bowing his head respectfully toward her.

Freya smirked at Fandral's quip, but didn't think too much of it. "Well, lovely wife was not very lovely after 23 hours of labour, I can tell you all that much," she said with a half-hearted chuckle. "It's all worth it now, but there were a couple vile phrases that shall not pass my lips again..."

Loki smirked at her. "All sent towards me despite not being in the room. I heard them thank you very much." He said, but wasn't all to upset about it. "It's alright love. I'll forgive you." He said with a smirk knowing full well that had she not been holding Vali that he'd have gotten a smack in the arm for that one. He moved over towards Sif and gently removed Nari out of the sling. "Would you like to hold him?" He asked, knowing that was a dumb question.

"Absolutely!" Sif said cheerfully, carefully taking Nari from Loki, smiling when he made tiny little sounds in her arms. "Oh, he's so small..." she whispered, her brown eyes scanning over his tiny features: hands, fingernails, nose... Finally little, sleepy Nari opened his eyes to look up at who was carrying him, and startled poor Sif to the point where she gave an audible gasp. "Oh!"

"What?" asked Freya nervously, her eyes darting over to her.

Sif must have immediately been embarrassed by her reaction, but there was no concealing it now. "No... Nothing, he's just... Do they both have red eyes?" she asked, knowing full well that such a physical trait was Jotun. "I just... wasn't really expecting them. They're very striking."

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Freya asked, glancing down to Vali, who often had his eyes open, looking around. "I think they're absolutely stunning, actually."

Loki flinched at that, as now the entire table was staring down at them. A lot of them sneering at Loki. It was fine with them that he was a forest giant when he hid it, but if there was a physical mark on his children ... Loki glared back at them causing a few of them to look away. He had half a mind to take his children back to their rooms, but what good would that do.

"Yes, they have their mother's eyes, but my pigmentation. At least they aren't all red." He said glaring at Sif. "They are at least a little bit normal."

Freya shrugged very nonchalantly and glanced down at Vali who lazily reached a hand up to his face. "Maybe it's because they're ours... Probably because they're ours, I think they're lovely. Red is my absolute favourite colour," she said rather proudly, lifting Vali and placing a tiny little kiss on his cheek before he squirmed. He whined a bit at which point Freya placed him on her shoulder to rock him gently, and he settled down. "Oh, you didn't like that, hmm? You'd better get used to it, my little friend..." she teased him.

Sif felt terrible after seeing the way some of the old Gods looked at him. "They really are lovely... I just wasn't expecting them," she said apologetically.

Loki never less didn't look too amused, but kept his opinions to himself as Nari started crying in Sif's arms. Sif's eyes opened a bit wider as she lifted up the baby. "Ok, Baby wants daddy!" She said handing him back to Loki. Loki nearly laughed as he took him back and put him on his shoulder, patting him on the back and rubbing his back. He too him back to his seat and held him in the crook of his arm as he pulled out a bottle of milk from a bag he had brought with him and fed him.

Frigga looked at the rest of the table, a look of proud admiration on her face, almost daring anyone to say anything against her son, who had grown up so much in just a short year. It hadn't even been a year yet.

"Loki's actually been very paternal since they were born. It's something that's going to take some getting used to I suppose, for both of us," Freya said softly, as she watched Vali tilt his little wobbly head up to inspect Volstagg with large, stunned eyes, his non-existent eyebrows piqued in curiosity at the hairy mountain of a man that sat next to him. "It's funny what you notice even after just a few days. Vali is very inquisitive, a little louder, and a little more assertive. Nari is quieter, likes to be cuddled, and doesn't fuss very often. You wouldn't think that they have distinct personalities... but they do, and this one seems to be very interested in your beard, Volstagg."

Volstagg smiled and held out his hands to the baby as if he where about to hug a grown man. "Well then, give him here." He said cheerfully. After having so many children of his own, most of them out on their own now, he wasn't a stranger to holding an infant, unlike Thor.

Freya smiled and happily handed over Vali, she felt more comfortable letting Volstagg hold her children than even herself. He'd done it a million times before what with the kind of family he and his wife had. "Yes, of course, by all means. You probably know what you're doing far more than I do," Freya said and watched as Volstagg very naturally lifted him onto his chest.

Vali was wide-eyed for a moment in Volstagg's gigantic arms, one of his little hands clinging on to his red beard. He must has been confused for a moment because he screwed up his face, But he drew in a deep breath through his nose and spread his tiny toothless mouth out into something resembling a smile.

Wide-eyed Freya turned to swat Loki gently to get his attention, "Darling, you must grow a beard, immediately," Freya demanded then pointed to Vali's expression as he seemed amused by Volstagg's beard. Her shocked expression morphed into a massive smile, tears collecting in her eyes over her son's enthusiasm for facial hair.

"Do you recall the last time I had facial hair? It doesn't grow out past maybe half an inch, if I'm lucky. Besides ... it's probably just gas." Loki said with a laugh. "Or he's taking a poop." Loki said leaning back in his chair and looked down to see the bottle he was holding empty. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth and put it back in the bag as food began being served. He pulled a small blanket over his shoulder and began to pat Nari's back. Odin looked at Freya, his eyebrows raised.

"And why aren't you doing this?" He asked, "Isn't it the mothers job to care for the child?" Loki looked at his father before Freya could speak.

"If you haven't noticed, there's two of them, and two of us. I have no issue taking care of one of them. It's not like it's hard to feed him and burp him." He said annoyed, though the look on Odin's face proved that he hadn't meant it harshly. He only wanted Loki to voice that he is willingly doing this of his own accord, and it wasn't just an act. Setting Loki up like that, had gotten the sincere answer from him.

"As you should my son." Frigga said, with a smile.

Freya smirked as she continued to watch Vali stare up at Volstagg with large eyes. "When I discovered I was pregnant, I asked Loki if he was at all interested in participating, though I told him I was capable of taking care of it on my own," she said, reaching down into the bag Loki had just reached into, pulling out a bottle for Vali who was sucking on the back of his pudgy little hand; she hadn't fed the poor thing since before she went for a bath. "He was insulted that I even asked... The 'boy' inside your son grew up that day... it seems that Midgard appears to have that effect on your sons, All-Father. It was a shame you'd not been there to see it," she explained and while dinner was served for the rest of the guests, she took Vali away from Volstagg so as not to disturb him through his meal. Sitting back in her chair, she crossed one leg over the other, peaceably feeding son while everyone else ate.

Loki looked to Freya and smiled. "I think it was more you than Midgard that effected me, and more Jane than Midgard that affected Thor." He said with a laugh. "We needed a bit of a womans touch I suppose. Speaking of," He said looking at Thor. "I thought we could take the babies for a bit of a trip down to Midgard. I'm sure you'd want to go see Jane for a while." He said with a smirk and a wink. "Maybe add another addition to our family." He said with a laugh.

Freya scoffed, "Maybe a bit more grown up, but not entirely," she chuckled as she looked up from feeding Vali, "Just the thought of changing a dirty diaper backed the great and mighty God of Thunder right back into a wall, shuttering in fear. And lest he forget that I have witnesses," she chided, glancing up to Frigga who tried to hide a smirk while she enjoyed a bit of her dinner.

Sif covered her mouth to laugh and glanced across the table as Thor hung his head slightly. "Really, Thor... a baby brought you to your knees?" she asked, laughing the whole way through.

"Spread the word throughout the realms, Thor Odinson brought down by a foe one-thirtieth his size!" Fandral cried and the lot of them laughed. It was rare for Thor to be the butt of the joke, but this could not have been more perfect.

Thor sat up and moved to defend at least a bit of his honour. "You are the most fearless of us all, Freya... all one hundred pounds of you. Anyone who's brave enough to stand up to that horrific stench deserves to be in the highest levels of Odin's court, as far as I'm concerned. That child was nearly as ripe as Volstagg's beard after battle..." he said and cringed at the thought.

Loki smiled, adjusting Nari in his arms so that he could use his free hand to eat a little bit. "Yes well, never the less, you'll have to learn how to some time. Unless you make Jane do all the work. Which I can guarantee you as a career woman on Midgard, and from what I've seen of her personality. Isn't going to happen." He said with a smile.

All-of-a-sudden, Thor's normally bright sense of humour had been quashed under everyone's growing scrutiny. "Perhaps you operate that quickly, but I don't. Besides, it not fair for any kind of decisions to be made if she isn't here for some input," he explained, digging thoughtlessly at his dinner. It had been some time since he'd seen her and now with the bifrost fixed he supposed this could back a journey to Midgard.

"Well then... I suppose we'll have to go," Freya said and watched as Vali's eyes lazily closed and opened repeatedly as he laid cradled in her arms. "This one is fading fast. How about Nari?" she asked Loki as she draped a receiving blanket over her shoulder to protect her dress as she patted Vali's back as he rested against her chest, his eyes nearly closed.

Loki smiled at her. "Snoozing off." He said as Frigga came and took the baby from him so that he could finish eating. She passed him off to Odin, putting him in Odin's arms before Odin could protest. He sat there holding Nari, one hand under each of the baby's arms, it's head drooping forward, one of Odin's finger in the back of his head so that it would not fall back.

Frigga smiled at him as she took Vali from Freya so that she may eat as well. "You used to hold Thor and Loki all the time. It's not so long since you've held an infant."

Freya smiled to Frigga as she lifted Vali away from her, and took a couple bites of her meal, sighing contently. It had been the first time she'd really eaten anything substantial in the last couple days. Watching Odin with Nari was almost comical. She'd known Odin when he was younger, although she'd been very young herself, and though they called him the All-Father, we was hardly the warm and fuzzy type... though she knew he had a soft side, most everyone did. "You can't honestly want us to believe that you're incapable of such a feat, All-Father. You may not readily admit to it, but there's softness in that eye of yours." Freya told him, pointing to him.

There were those around the table who couldn't help but smile at the sight of the old man holding his new grandson. As he did, Freya draped her hand over Loki's offering him a soft glance. "Did you ever assume that out of you three, it would be you to have the softest heart?" she asked in a whisper so that only he would hear her.

Loki smiled. "Perhaps with children yes." He said with a laugh as he took another bite of his meal. "Though I'm sure they will both be puddles of mush in their little hands in a matter of time." Loki smiled over his wine glass before toasting, mockingly, to Thor. "You can't tell me Thor that in a few years time you won't be putty in their hands. They'll have you wrapped around their little fingers. I'll make sure of it." He said with a wink.

Thor tried to hide half a smirk behind a large stein of mead, and Freya chuckled, shaking her head. "Mmm... I wouldn't be the least bit surprised... but I suppose only time will tell," she said affectionately before picking up her water goblet and taking a sip from it. She watched as Odin appeared to settle in with Nari as his little eyes slowly closed. The two of them napped through much of the rest of dinner, though most everyone had nearly been done before Freya had began to eat. She didn't mind. It gave her some time to listen to people chattering and laughing about the table. Volstagg would tell nostalgic stories about battles, Fandral would laugh and tell the truth about Volstagg's embellishments, Sif would roll her eyes, Hogun would grunt in agreement. It was pretty much the same as any feast... except for the fact that where Freya might have stayed late into the night, she found herself trying to conceal a series of yawns, and refusing dessert.

"I suppose I'm not much fun anymore..." she said aloud as she waved away a yawn. "And those two have long since passed out. Perhaps I should be taking them up to bed?" she asked Loki, touching his forearm as she stood.

"Of course." Loki said taking Nari from his father. "I suppose it is getting rather late by baby standards." He said with a smile, standing from his half eaten desert. "If you want to take Vali I'll take this one." He said as he already held Nari cradled in his arm. Nari had barely stirred from being moved around, making Loki smile. "Nari's really tuckered out it seems. Hopefully he'll sleep through the night. Though I doubt it." He said.

Freya reached out for Nari and shook her head, "You're having a good time here, and I'm sure your brother would like to have a celebratory drink with you now that you've all completed the Bifrost." Gently taking the sleeping Nari from him she leaned forward and kissed her husband's cheek. "I'm quite sure I can put both to bed, as tired as they are. Just... try not to forget about me, hmm?" she asked as she walked over to Frigga, collecting Vali from her in the other arm. "Besides, I'm not fun at all, sitting at the table yawning like I have been," she said with a slight chuckle, bowing her head respectfully to Odin. "My deepest appreciation for the feast, All-Father..." she said sweetly.

Before leaving the table, she stopped at Loki's chair leaning over slightly to whisper to him, "I'll be waiting for you..." Winking, she said her good evenings to everyone at the table before walking off with her two youngsters toward the suite.

Moving through the gilded corridors, Freya met with a couple of servants when she arrived back at their suite. They assisted her with cleaning, changing and swaddling the youngsters and getting them into their respectful cribs, where they lay snug in the semi-darkness of their room. Freya leaned over the edge of Vali's crib to watch him for a moment, smiling softly at his sweet little face. She watched him intently for a moment before a scream from the main hallway caught her attention.

The guards watched in horror as a frost giant appeared out of no where, followed by a few more. One of the main guards ordered one of them to go inform the king, while the others fought valiantly.

The leader of the frost giants grinned as it back handed two of the guards across the hall, one of them dying instantly, the other knocked on conscious from the hit.

"They are in there." He said, pointing to the room across from them. The guards attacked them all at once, but they where little match for the frost giants. They fought powerfully, and managed to bring one down, but it wasn't enough.

The one guard that was sent to warn Odin burst through the door of the great hall.

"ALL FATHER!" He yelled, panting in his haste. "FROST GIANTS! IN THE CORRIDOR!" He said. Loki looked to to guard, his eyes wide. Freya was in the corridors unless she had made it to the room. Both him and Thor jumped from their chair running for the room.

Thor, lifting his hand up into the air as he ran, only had to wait a couple seconds before the handle of Mjolnir was in his palm, having travelled from its resting place in his chambers where he kept in and soaring in through one of the numerous balconies he and his brother passed as they ran through the corridors. "Take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right," Thor commanded as they took a corner toward the main hall.

There had been a few giants there waiting for them, but not nearly as many as he'd been expecting. It was hardly enough to stall the pair for more than a couple moments at most. Using his hammer he swung heavily at the first who entered his path, struck him squarely under the chin and sent him launching toward the ceiling. "Hardly seems a fair fight!" he called triumphantly "Did I thin your numbers that significantly the last time we met?" laughing as he and his brother continued through the corridor.

Freya on the other hand proceeded with caution as she silently closed the door to the nursery behind her, slowly making her way out into the main room of the suite. Now that it had been so silent for so long, she wasn't entirely sure if she'd heard the scream... there was something eerily quiet about the place now, and she swore she could hear deep voices muttering, and the sound of heavy footsteps.

Loki summoned his throwing dagger into his hand and threw it into the chest of the frost giant that was about to swing at his brothers neck from behind.

"You best watch your back Brother, lest you lose your head!" He said with a smile as he ducked an attack from another Frost giant.

Loki watched wide eyed as two frost giants moved past Thor and burst into their rooms, the wood shattering in every direction. "FREYA!" Loki yelled as he heard Vali and Nari start crying, louder than he'd ever heard them cry before.

Freya, poised directly in front of her children's door watched as one of their servants was tossed across the corridor by an unseen force until two Frost Giants rounded the corner, quickly surveying the room before they spotted her. She stood her ground, almost smugly, her nose drawn upward before she reached up, her golden scythe produced out of thin air. "Only the two of you?" she asked with a smile, "hardly seems fair," she said to herself as they made their way down the hallway toward her at a tremendous speed. She could hear Vali and Nari both awake and afraid, crying from behind her, and Loki's voice calling out to her. Closing her eyes, everything around her grew silent, the frost giants tumbling toward her appeared to slow nearly to a stop. There was an eerie sense of calm that surrounded her as she swung her scythe around almost decoratively before holding it straight out in front of her.

Loki and Thor had been rushing through the hall toward the nursery, and were just about to round the corner when Thor sensed a gigantic rush of energy. Reaching out he took hold of Loki to stop him pulling him back so roughly that the two of them fell upon the floor not far from where one of Loki's servants had been thrown. The two of them watched as an enormous beam of white hot energy, tinted with an iridescent pink rushed past them and out the balcony, the bodies of the two frost giants hurled lifelessly outside. The beam lasted for several seconds before it stopped, a strange mist floating over the tiled floor of the corridor. Thor looked to his brother wide-eyed. He'd never seen anything quite like that before. "What in all the realms was that?" he asked quietly, clearly a little shocked.

Loki shoved Thor away from him and ran into the room, which was smoking from parts and slightly damaged but never the less fine. He looked to Freya who was holding her scythe in front of her and ran to her, grabbing her into a tight hug. "Oh, you're okay!" He said, relief in his voice. He paused and looked down at her. "You're okay right? Babies okay? You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said in a whisper, before gesturing into the nursery, though she was clearly in shock of some kind. "Go check on them..." she told Loki, her eyes glancing nearly lifelessly toward the sound of their cries. She could hardly hear them now, could hardly hear Loki over the distinct ringing in her ears that was slowly beginning to subside.

Thor had slowly made his way into the room, glancing left and right, the walls smoking every so slightly in response to the sudden burst of heat. If he'd not pulled his brother back, he might have very well have been incinerated much like the burning bodies that had flung passed them. Freya stood more or less toward the centre of the room, her scythe now hanging at her side. He inspected her for a few minutes, before pointing toward the balcony. "Did... did you do that?" he asked her, shocked by the idea that she could produce such a monumental amount of energy.

Freya, hardly aware that Thor had even entered the room looked up at him with a start. "I don't know... I guess so..." she told him quietly, turning to move inside the nursery.

Loki was already in the room picking up Nari. Both babies seemed to be alright as nothing had entered the room to harm them. But it never hurt to check. It was hard to tell how the frost giants got in, but the would find out how.

"Byleist is really pushing for war." Thor said coming in the room after Freya. "A direct attack on the royal family can only mean as such." Loki held Nari and kissed his head gently, rocking him back and forth in his arms and patting his back, trying to calm him.

He nodded slightly. "We had hopped to avoid it. Perhaps we still can. It will be up to father our next move." He said looking to Freya, as if silently communicating his fears of war, as well as hers.

Freya cautiously picked up Vali, making her way over to the rocking chair on the other side of the room where she sat with him, kissing his tiny face before rocking him to soothe him. She was silent for a long time before glancing up to Thor. "Please let everyone know that we're alright. Tell your father that we'll be happy to speak with him tomorrow... but I need to get my children calm and back to sleep, and I simply don't have the energy to explain what happened," she told him softly, smiling weakly down at Vali as she stroked his head.

Thor gave a worried glance to his brother before nodding and leaving the room. When Freya heard the door close, she glanced back up to her husband. "It's unclear exactly who they were coming for... But when they saw me, they made a bee-line for me. They didn't even stop when they saw that I was moving to defend myself." Freya didn't really seem afraid as she spoke of the Frost Giants, but the next thing she said seemed to leave a terrified expression on her face. "I'll not sit back and watch you walk off into war. The Jotuns crave bloodshed, particularly that of Asgard's... and I won't let them have it."

"If it comes to that ... I may not have a choice." He said. "There are other men in Asgard like me, just recently married with children. How would it be fair if we where to send them off into battle while I sat here safe and warm?" He asked. "I hope that my father will decide peace among all else. And that the Jotuns will agree. But Byleist seems to want one or both of us dead. They not only came after you, but me and my brother as well. I just think you seemed to be the easier target as you where here alone, and not in a crowed full of people. Who's to say how long they have been waiting here?"

Freya smiled softly as she watched Vali settle down and coast back to sleep in her arms. Slowly she stood from the chair, moving back over to place Vali in the crib once again. "The Jotuns have lived in a war loving society for eons. They have not been trusted with their own power on account of their lust for blood, and they desperately seek that power back. Why? to bring about new wars? There must be something that can be done to cure their hatred... Otherwise Asgard will forever stand on the brink of war with Jotunheim, and that is what I will not stand for." she said, turning toward the door and standing in it before she turned to look back at him. "I just brought children into this world, Loki... you think I plan to bring them up into a life where the threat of war constantly hangs over their heads?" she asked and sighed.

Loki leaned back and sighed, Nari laying against his chest. "And what would you have me do?" He asked, looking at her, honestly wondering what she would suggest. The only plan he had for stopping total war, and stopping this entire thing from happening had been stopped by Thor nearly a year ago.

"You had been seeking to destroy Jotunheim... because you thought it was the only solution to a lifetime of problems..." she said and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him with their son. "What if I told you that the only way to stop a war was by doing the exact opposite of that? Perhaps you shouldn't be the one to do anything at all... Maybe I'm the one who should be going. After all, I've stopped a war before, haven't I? I'm sure I could do it once again." Freya didn't have the emotional strength to talk about her husband moving off to war...

"I won't let you do that." He said putting Nari back in his crib. He didn't face her as he fixed the blanket around the infant, staring down at him, watching him sleep. This was a horrible situation to be in, but he would not risk his wife going out there.

"And who's the say you have the might to stop me?" she asked, sighing softly. "I love you, Loki... but if I can find some conceivable way to stop this from happening, I will... and I would hope that you would find me capable of doing so..." she whispered, turning away from the door so as to let their children sleep.

The idea of war was lost on Freya. She didn't understand how things like diplomacy, or extending some relief to the Jotuns and their situation wouldn't work to fix relations between the two worlds. She was already planning her conversation with the All-Father in her head when she'd entered their bedroom, walking over to the full length mirror and reaching behind her neck to remove the necklace she'd been wearing. There was no way that she's allow for Odin to send over troops of men. Even if her husband did survive, he would no doubt feel some guilt around the circumstances that he and his brother had been responsible for.

Loki sighed and followed her out of the room and closed the door. "I probably don't have the might to stop you. But, as your husband, I would ask that you don't." He said quietly. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. And I can't raise twins by myself." He said walking up to her. "Please, stay home. They need you. I need you. It's too dangerous. You saw what happened when there was even six of us there. We'd have all died had my father not shown up. And you want to go there to talk to them?" He asked.

"Six children went to Jotunheim, determined to start trouble, and trouble is what they got. Now tell me this Loki, had I not come into your life and shown you some kindness would you ever have believed that this kind of love was possible?" she asked him harshly, finally removing her necklace as she looked at him in the mirror. She placed it down on the bedside table before reaching up to remove her earrings. "When was the last time someone did talk to the Jotuns? When was the last time someone expressed some concern over them and their plight? You were told that you could not simply extinguish a race of people but did you ever stop to think why you couldn't?" she asked him, turning to him now with tears in her eyes. "Because they have lives, some of them as rich and beautiful as your own but you fail to see that because you believe them to be monsters. Well, you Loki! Do you forget that you are a Frost Giant too? and if you can feel love as beautifully and as passionately as you do, then what's to say that they can't either?" she asked him with a desperation in her voice that he could simply not ignore.

"It's different. I grew up in different circumstances and have been effected by the people around me." He said. "They haven't. They grew up with hatred and war. Did you know that a frost giants child has a weapon in their hand by the age of two?" He asked. "Are old enough for battle by the age of ten?" He asked further. "Male or Female. Gender matters not so long as they can weld a weapon of some kind. They are a waring race. Yes, it may be a stereotype but a stereotype that is very much true. Unlike them, I didn't have a weapon in my hand until I was fourteen. First time I saw battle I was nearly two hundred and have only seen battle once since. War isn't fun! Thor knows that as much as I do, my father more so than that. He will speak to the Jotuns, but he will not want you to go against him. And I will not allow you to go against him. You are a mother only this morning out of the hospital wing. He won't want you going. I don't want you going!"

When Freya looked back at him she had a monumental amount of disappointment on her face. "Loki... When is it that you will finally see me as your equal? I am not just a mother, and I am not just your wife, I am not the god of some arbitrary philosophical idea like poetry, or greed... I have been named the God of Love, and what more important thing is there in all the realms? Certainly nothing to me is more important. There are some things I don't expect you to understand about me... the size of my heart is one of them. I love, infinitely... and it is not an idea that is reserved to you or my children. My family is my priority, but if my heart did not break for the unloved, then I would have never been able to know you as I do now. Odin does not understand this idea... that's why I was created." She told him softly and reached out to him, looking up into his face. "You've tried war... and it didn't work... What have we left to lose?" she asked in a whisper and kissed his face.

He backed up from her not wanting her kisses. She was breaking his heart and didn't even realize that she was. "I'm not saying you are not my equal. You are greater than my equal. But you are risking your life to do this. And in so risking your family." He could feel tears springing to his eyes as he turned away from her. "Do what you must ... just do not do it without my fathers permission." He said walking to the other side of the room and pulling off his tunic to prepare for bed.

"I'm doing this for my family... I'm doing this for you, and for Asgard and for anyone who's ever been threatened by a Jotun... and clearly I am not your equal, because if Thor declared that he was going to Jotunheim, you'd strap yourself to his back and declare that you were going with him. The very notion comes up that I may be the one to go... and it breaks you up so completely that you can not stand the thought." she sighed and shook her head. "That is not being your equal, and that's not being beyond your equal, either..."

Sitting upon the edge of their bed, she glanced at the ground, though she did not see it. She thought about the things that she was accountable for: her children of course coming into her head... but her responsibilities did not end there. "Why would I be gifted with the heart I have if I'm not allowed to use it?" she asked him, looking up at him with tears in her own eyes.

"I would go with Thor, because I know there is not reasoning with him or getting through that thick skull of his. We all know Thor, once he has his mind on something there is no convincing him other wise. I thought you were smarter than that. I thought there was maybe some making you see sense that this is dangerous. More so if you go alone. And we both can't go because that's even more of a risk. Who would care for Nari and Vali then? Thor?" He asked with a bitter laugh. Though he knew Thor would be a good foster father for his children, he would rather them have both their parents. "It's too risking. But I'm not stopping you from going, all I ask is that you speak to my father first, see if there is maybe another way." He turned to her, his eyes meeting hers. "I don't want to lose you. And that may be selfish of me, but I can't." He told her. "I consider you greater than my equal because without you I'd be, if not dead, then nothing still. If I lose you ... I'll change again Freya." He said, not as a threat but a fear. "If I lose you to them ... I ..." He stopped not knowing how to continue. The fear of losing her was just to great. It set a heavy pain inside of his chest just the thought of her going.

Smiling softly, she brought her hands to her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "Well, then perhaps I will talk to Odin about safer alternatives, hmm?" she asked him and stood to her feet once again. Moving over to him she took his hands and tugged him so that his arms wrapped themselves around her. "What are you afraid of? That I should go and never come back?" she asked, a weary smile on her face. "You know a whole army of angry Jotuns would not keep me from you, and at the first sight of trouble, my cloak would carry me all the way back to Asgard within the blink of an eye, and I'd be right back here in your arms again..." she told him with a smirk, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck loosely. "It's my favourite place to be, right here, like this... did you know that?" she asked him sweetly, placing a couple of gentle kisses on his lips. "Nothing will ever keep me from you... not Jotuns, or war, absolutely nothing."

"You can't be sure of that." Loki said with a sad smile. "The future is never sure." He said hugging her as if he would never let her go. "And yes, I am afraid you will never come back. I fear you will never come back just when you leave the bed to go to the washroom. And I feared I would never see you again when I saw that energy beam in our room. I thought you and the children were dead. I didn't know who caused it or where it came from. I'm afraid Freya. I've just got my life back ... if I ever had it to begin with. I can't lose it again."

Freya flashed him a large smile before she rubbed his back to soothe him. "I know what that fear is like, Loki... I feared that I would never see you again when you fell to Midgard, but I knew you were alive, when everyone else said you weren't. I knew that you were strong enough... and I had faith in you. Now, all you need to do is have faith in me. I'll bring your brother with me, if he agrees to keep his mouth shut," she said with a chuckle and leaned up to kiss him again. "For now... why don't we just take a deep breath, relax... I'm not going tomorrow, or the day after. Let's give Byleist a few days to mull over what he's done. In the mean time..." she purred and leaned forward to kiss his chest a few times, "I could really do with some quality time with my husband. Feels like we've been surrounded by nothing but healers, and babies and your mother for three days now."

Loki kissed her head gently. "What if they start crying?" He asked, knowing full well that babies generally cry at the most inappropriate times. He moved down to her neck and kissed the soft skin there. "Would you be able to pull away from me after having my lips all over you?" He asked, moving his hands down to her hips.

Freya blushed a little placing her hand on the side of his neck, sighing softly at the thought of being interrupted. "As difficult as that sounds..." she said with a slight pause, moaning in between the kisses he laid against her neck, "I suppose I'm a mother first and a lover second, now aren't I?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer was. "I'm afraid I won't be as much fun as I used to be... nothing sexy about that, unfortunately..." Freya cooed with a slight pout.

"You're always sexy to me." He said slowly backing her towards the bed. He didn't want to push her as he knew she was still a bit sore so instead he climbed up onto the bed into his regular spot, allowing her to climb up next to him on her own.

"Always?" she asked climbing atop the bed and cuddling in next to him. There had been times where Freya hadn't felt particularly sexy, but she'd never felt undesirable. She smoothed her hand over his chest leaning in to kiss along his collarbone. "Hmm.. how sweet of you..." she hummed, with her lips still dancing across his skin, "Though, I must say the feeling is mutual. I can't recollect a moment since I've met you were I haven't desired you in some way," she confessed, her fingertips trailing down his arm.

"In some way?" Loki asked. "And how many ways have you desired me?" He asked kissing her cheek, down her jaw line towards her lips, small tiny kisses that barely touched the skin.

Freya smiled, chuckling at his question. "I don't just desire your touch, or your kisses... There are other things, like: talking to you, hearing the sound of your voice, the smell of your skin, seeing that look in your eyes when you haven't seen me for a while, even if it's just a few minutes," she told him as her kisses made their way up his neck to his ear. "I desire you in a multitude of different ways. I thought you'd understand that at this point, even in your darkest moments that there hasn't been a second were I stopped loving you... every single part. I even love it when you're cross with me... or when you're upset about something... or when you're being stubborn..." she said with a chuckle.

"Well you're lucky on that last one, I'm always stubborn." He said with a laugh. He kissed her once again, his hands sliding up her sides to cup her breasts gently and she knew they where still sensitive. "I know you're still sensitive and sore so ... if I do anything you dislike, please tell me."

She chuckled and shook her head, "There you go again, always thinking I'm made out of glass..." she chided him and gave him a playful wink. "They're not bad anymore now... There's actually some relief now," she explained with a slight smile, closing her eyes and sighing contently, "Trust me, my love... you're doing far more good than you are harm," she said in hopes of soothing him, one of her hands moving down to fiddle playfully with his belt buckle, a sinful smirk passing over her lips.

"Careful what you're doing there love. I know we can't do anything for at least six weeks when you get checked out again." He said with a smirk, pulling loose her dress so that he could remove it. "Though, I see no harm in some heavy sexy kissing." He said slowly moving forward and kissing her passionately, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

She moaned and kissed him back just as passionately. With a flick of her wrist, Freya had already managed to undo his belt and was in the process of pulling it from around his narrow waist. "Mm... come on now," she started, pulling her lips a mere few centimetres away from his, "You can't expect that I'd be a cold fish for that long, what with all the desire I just went on about in great length... Besides, there are plenty of other fun things I could do to you," she said before kissing him several times, her lips pulling away from him just to come back over and over again.

Loki moaned slightly as she pulled his pants down, his cock already hardening despite not being touched. "So I thought sex was supposed to stop after marriage." He said jokingly kissing her once again before she could respond. "Though this hardly seems fair since I can't pleasure you."

Freya appeared more than content once he kissed her. "So much of my pleasure comes from knowing that I'm pleasing you..." she confessed. "Haven't you ever wondered why I often orgasm as soon as you do, even if I have already?" she asked with a smirk, keeping a very close eye on his face while her hand slid down his chest and over the muscles of his abdomen, but stopped just at his hip. "But..." she started and pouted slightly, "...if you felt too guilty, I suppose I understand," she cooed and looked up at him with a mischievous smile, knowing full well he wanted her to touch him just as badly as she wanted to.

Loki moaned as he cock hardened a bit more at hear teasing. "Don't tease." He begged. "It's not nice." He said with a smile knowing full well she had no intention of stopping. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her gently on the lips.

She smirked before kissing him back, a soft giggle in her throat. "That's pretty rich, coming from you - the King of all Teases," she said as she brought her hand up to her mouth, licking her palm to moisten it before she brought it down to his shaft, her hand around it. Pressing her lips together, she lifted an eyebrow, her eyes scouring his face, "You know, you really are lucky I don't enjoy torturing you..." she purred, moving in toward his lips for another gentle kiss, slowly beginning to pump her hand around his still stiffening cock.

Loki moaned. "I love it when you touch me." He said shifting his hips up against her hand before kissing her again. The wet saliva on her hands a bit of a tease, made him think of her mouth around him and felt his cock pulse in her hand. He kissed her more passionately as she began pumping him, squeezing him as she knew he liked.

Kissing him back, her tongue gently tracing the outline of his lips, Freya had placed her free hand upon his chin and pulled her mouth away from his, smiling at him as she delicately tilted his chin up to expose his throat. "And I simply love touching you..." she told him with a sigh before kissing down the length of his neck, over his Adam's apple and down to his shoulder. All the while, her hand was making broad strokes over his cock, from the base and up toward the head. Slowly working in a line of kisses, she begin moving her lips downward, over the muscles in his chest, her eyes piercing up at him as she slid down over the bed.

Loki shifted slightly, watching her work her way downwards, his hips moving against her hand. "Don't stop ..." He moaned, his hands running over her shoulders.

Freya's mouth spread into a large smile, her white teeth pressed against the muscles that covered his stomach. Playfully, she raked her teeth across his skin as if threatening to bite him, and giggled. "I'll do whatever you like, my love... but if you wake those babies, then there's no guarantee that I'll be able to assist you for very long," she told him and help a finger to her lips, "Shhh..." she whispered with a wink before continuing to trail kisses over his stomach.

Loki moaned as she got a bit closer to him, her hands still moving over him. "Please Freya." He whispered. "Please, don't make me beg." He said moving her hips up against her. He moved his hand down over hers and pulled it away from his cock. "Please ..."

She watched when he pulled her hand away from his now completely hard and throbbing member. Glancing up at him she smiled and ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lip. "Ah, but the sound of you begging is music to my ears. I can't help but enjoy it," she told him and pressed her lips together to moisten them. "Not to worry, my love... I have a sympathetic heart; I can't stand to torture you for two long..." she whispered, her eyes locked on his as she took a deep breath, kissing upwards along the underside of his cock. Her lips dotting moisture along his length so as to make it easier to take him in. "Is this what you wanted, my sweet?" she asked with a giggle.

Loki moaned, his cock twitching closer to her as if on it's own accord. "Yes love." He said his eyes closing for a moment before looking back down at her, wanting to watch her playfully tease his shaft. "Please love ..." He hated begging but he knew she loved it, and she knew he'd do anything to make her happy. Besides, with her, he didn't mind begging so much.

Her tongue traced up his length and she closed her eyes before sliding the head of his cock past her lips. her mouth was so warm as it wrapped around him, watering over the taste of him. She moaned, bringing her hand back to his cock, stroking what she had not yet touched with her lips. Her breasts, which were larger than usual pressed against the inside of his thighs, heaving slightly against him with every breath she took. Opening her eyes again, she watched him as she slid her hand down to his shaft to steady him as she took him a little deeper into her mouth.

Loki moaned loudly, before biting his lip to stop himself. He didn't want to wake the babies. He knew they could wake up by even the tiniest sound, they weren't known to be heavy sleepers. Unfortunately. He ran his hands through her hair, wanting her to take him in deeper but not wanting to force her. "That feels so good love."

The smallest moan escaped her throat, but she hushed herself for the same reason Loki had held back. This late at night she would have rather spent her waking hours pleasuring her husband then coaxing a cranky baby to go back to sleep. He'd placed a bit of pressure on the back of her head with his hands, and Freya had almost laughed. She knew what he wanted, and was more than happy to give it to him. Drawing in a deep breath through her nose she took him in a little deeper, and then deeper still, the tip of his cock dusting over the back of her throat. Glancing up at him with a smouldering set of eyes she began to work her way back up to the tip and then taking him back in again, her lips leaving a thin layer of saliva over him each time he slipped in an out of her mouth.

Loki's eyes closed, his head tipped back as he bit back another moan. "Yes ..." He whispered. He spread his legs a bit, giving her easier access to him as she worked his cock inside her mouth. "Fuck love, you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer." He said quietly.

"Mmm... is that so?" she purred, taking her lips off of him just long enough to speak before she moved a little lower, taking one of his balls into her mouth, her warm tongue spiralling around it while her hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him a little faster than before. "Maintaining your composure is not something you need to worry about tonight, Loki..." she told him as she moved over to the other one, licking it generously, her tongue held flat against it.

Loki groaned as he watched her, unable to keep that one back. He could feel his orgasm building increasingly fast. "Mmmm I'm so close." He said. He was surprised at how fast he was coming to orgasm, but at the same time he wasn't.

Freya could feel herself blush, he might not have been directly pleasuring her, but that didn't exactly mean that she wasn't getting any pleasure from this. Watching him tilt his head back, feeling his back arch away from the mattress, feeling him throb inside her mouth, all of it was incredibly pleasurable to her. Moaning again softly, she took his cock back into her mouth where she moved around him quickly, keeping her eyes on him for his reaction. One of her hands gently caressed his balls, and she could feel them tightening in her palm. He was getting close. In response, Freya pushed her mouth a little further down his cock, taking nearly all of him inside.

Loki felt his balls clench as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. "Fuck Freya ... I'm ..." He forced his voice to quiet. "I'm going to cum ..." He said, his hands moving down to the sheets, knowing that this close he was unable to control what his hands did.

She could feel him start to pulse and throb heavily. Placing her hands on his thighs, she could feel his muscles firing off in his legs as well. Regardless as to how close he was, she didn't stop working him until she saw his hands reach for the bed sheets. She moved her mouth down his cock as far as it would go, feeling the head of his cock pressed firmly against the back of her soft throat. She held him there for a moment, his excitement paired with his size causing her to gag ever so slightly on him, her mouth watering so profusely that a drop of her saliva slid down from his shift and onto his leg.

Loki cried out unable to hold it back as he started cumming hard into her mouth, the vibrations of her gagging on him sending him quickly over the edge. He moaned her name as the white fluid flowed from his cock into her moist warm mouth.

Freya blinked wide-eyed a couple times feeling his cum fill her mouth. Blushing, She waited until the last couple spurts danced across her tongue before she withdrew him from her mouth, a thin stream of his cum clinging to her lips from the head of his cock as she pulled away. She panted a couple couple times, swallowing his seed before wiping her mouth. "You see, now I could live with that for six weeks, pleasing you like that?" she asked herself and then shook her head. "You really are delicious..." she told him with with a chuckle, kissing her way back up his chest, but freezing when she thought she heard something from the other room.

As if on queue both infants crying wails echoed through the room as if they where in the same room as them. Loki moved up on the bed and sighed. "Joys of parenthood hmm?" He asked with a smile as he pulled up his pants. "Come on, lets go see what Chaos and Mayhem want." He said with a laugh.

Slipping into a silk robe, Freya slid from the bed and looked back at him. "They probably just want to be fed, and I'm sure I can muster that. If you want you can stay here... you're usually always sleepy afterwards," she said with a wink. "But... I suppose if you wanted to help your lovely wife, you're more than welcome to come," she said as she seemed to float across the room to the door.

Moving out into the main room, she pushed open the door to her son's room and walked barefoot across the tiled floor to their cribs. "Oh... my poor babies. Did daddy wake you? Well, you'll come to realize that he's a bit of a loudmouth..." she said jokingly with a giggle. As soon as she'd come to talk to them the both of them settled down a bit, but neither seemed very happy, and were probably due for a feeding. Reaching her arms in she stroked their little heads to soothe them.

Loki came into the room slowly behind her, barefooted and shirtless as he had been before. He came up to the white crib next to his wife and smiled down at his sons. "Aw muffins." He said picking up Nari and cradling him in his arms. "Mommy will feed you next." He said kissing his head and moving out of the way for Freya to be able to feed Vali. They had bottles of milk, but they wanted to keep them on breast milk when possible, and saved the bottles for public.

"Muffins?" Freya asked with a giggle as she picked up Vali and looked him over, his sleepy little eyes were open, not that they wanted to be. Freeing him from his swaddling she checked to see if he needed a clean diaper first. "Don't tell me having children is making you go soft, Loki..." she teased him, turning to look at him over her shoulder. Quickly cleaning and changing Vali she walked past her husband and into the rocking chair by the window. Adjusting her robe slightly she began to feed their sleepy-eyed son, though he was a little lethargic about it.

Loki smiled and sat down on the floor next to her. There was only one chair in the room other than the ottoman which he left empty in case she liked to put her feet up. He had no issue sitting on the floor. He leaned up against the other crib that was currently being unused as both infants stayed in the same crib at the moment, due to them being so small. "Not soft, just ... what I think a father should be like." He said. "I don't want to turn into my father." He said looking up at her. "If I ever do, and I start favoring one over the other. Please give me a smack and tell me to grow up."

"Loki, you're not going to turn into your father," she said with a rather large smile, glancing at him before turning her attention back to Vali who was now very engaged by the fact that he was being fed. "You're far too sensitive and I know you're going to go to great lengths to treat both of them with equal amounts of love. I'm not worried in the least about that," she told him and she wasn't. Loki had always had a soft heart, much softer than his father's that was for certain. "You've never been a thick-skinned, hard man, my love... you were just starved for affection, that's all. I think the only time I've seen you get upset is when someone's not giving you the affection you were hoping for... namely me, or your father," she told him, using her free hand to stroke Vali's little head.

"When have you ever not given me the attention I was hoping for?" He asked looking up at her with a smile. "You give me more attention than I ever expect, and probably more than I give you in return I hate to admit." He said looking at Nari who fussed in his arms a bit.

"Ooo! do you not remember when the pendant wasn't working properly? I'd never seen someone so angry with me... Though, I must say, I do love it when you're angry. Your green eyes swim with tears, and I just want to hold on to you... I promised from that day on that I'd shower you with all the attention I could muster," she told him and grinned when Vali's eyes flashed open from nearly falling asleep. He took his mouth off her breast, and Freya motioned to Loki. "Here, I'll feed Nari. Can you burp Vali for me?" she asked as the two juggled their newborns around carefully.

Loki took Vali from her and handed her Nari carefully. He put a blanket over his lap as he placed Vali in a sitting position on his knee and gently bopped him up and down slightly. Not enough to shake him but a bit of a bouncing motion. He'd discovered that, while Nari burped easily by patting him on the back, Vali wouldn't. So he tried bouncing him on his knee carefully and out it came. So Loki stuck to that method. He did it for a few moments before Vali let out a tiny little burp, a little bit of milk coming with it but Loki easily and carefully whipped it away from his mouth.

"I don't cry when I'm mad." He said. "I cry when I'm upset, I can't help it." He said with a shrug. "I know it's not exactly manly of me, but ... I can't help it. And I'm sorry for getting mad at you that day. I shouldn't have before asking for an explanation. Even then I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your responsibility to come to me if I asked. You had the right to refuse me if you wanted."

"I just told you... I love your sensitivity. And I don't exactly care how manly you are, Loki... If I found that to be an endearing trait then I'd be like every other Asgardian woman, wouldn't I?" she asked as Nari eagerly latched on to her breast, making satisfied little grunts as he held on to her. "And regardless as to whether or not you were King, which by the way... you were at the time... I wouldn't have refused you. Besides, I'd fallen madly in love with you at that point... I was just waiting on bated breath for you to summon me," she confessed and blushed ever so slightly. "I still thought it was cute... I still think it is... I'll always feel that way." sighing softly she watched Nari, a tiny pout coming to her lips. He was tremendously adorable like this... they both were.

Loki watched Vali, now laying in his arms. "I think I did too then ... I just didn't know it myself. Or maybe I didn't want to admit that I did. To be honest at the time, I'm not sure I really knew what love was." He said honestly. "I mean, I knew my mother loved me and I loved her but ... there's a difference. But I think without meaning too, you taught me what it was like ... to be truly loved, and to love someone back. It wasn't mandatory for you to love me, as it is for a mother to care for her son. I wasn't given to you, you chose me. Which I think made all the difference." He said watching as Vali stared up at him with his bright red eyes.

Freya couldn't help but blush a bit more, reaching out to gently nudge Loki's knee with her foot. "If you're not careful, you're going to make me cry... I'm still plenty hormonal, you know," she joked with him and smiled softly. "I feel like I should be cuddling with you in bed hearing all these lovely things. I don't think I could ever get sick of them." Leaning her head down, she kissed the crown of Nari's head. "You were shockingly easy to love, Loki..." she whispered to him, though she kept her eyes on Nari. "I'd never really felt needed until I met you..."

"Shockingly easy to love isn't something I'd call myself. You're just very patient and open minded. You see me for who I am, not what the rumors make me out to be. I mean sure I've fueled some of those rumors with my actions and a lot of them aren't rumors but ... You can see past the bad and look at the good. You're a rare woman Freya. And I love you all the more for it." He said as he stood up carefully and put the sleeping Vali back to bed. "It looks like someone likes the sound of my voice. Either that or it bores him to no end." He said with a slight laugh.

Once Nari was done, she'd used a blanket to cover her shoulder, where she gently patted him on the back. "When you're in the right mood, your voice is actually very soothing," she told him, her own eyes barely open. It was getting a little late after-all. "And I think you and I could sit here forever lumping compliments on one another, but really... I think we just happened to be two people who were relatively perfect for one another, that's all..." she told him her eyes flashing open when Nari let out a pretty impressive belch, so much so that Freya couldn't help but giggle. "Wow, he really will put your brother to shame one day..."

Loki laughed. "I have no doubt they will be running circles around the both of us one day." He said with a laugh. "Probably while waving something around in the air and screaming at the top of their lungs while Thor and I are standing on chairs hoping to keep away from them." He said with a quiet laugh.

Chuckling at the image, Freya rose from her chair and wrapped Nari comfortably in his blanket, tucking him into the crib next to his brother. He squirmed for a second before closing his eyes. The two of them standing side by side, looking into the crib, Freya leaned her head on Loki's shoulder and sighed, watching their two sons coast off to sleep. Slowly she wrapped one arm around his back, holding on to him before turning to kiss his bare shoulder. "Thank you..." she whispered to him quietly, her eyes flashing up to him.

"For?" He asked looking down at her confused. He wasn't sure what she could be thanking him for, he hadn't done anything really.

She smiled at him brightly before nuzzling his shoulder, glancing down at their twin boys before sighing happily. "What do you think? For giving me everything I ever wanted," she whispered before releasing him and stepping past him. "With any luck, they should be alright for a few more hours, and I think you and I should get at least some sleep tonight, wouldn't you think?" she asked him, glancing at him for over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

Loki yawned involuntarily. "I think that is a marvelous idea." He said with a smile and followed her out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He followed her into their bedroom and removed his pants, draping them over the chair where he usually kept his clothes for the servants to collect in the morning.

Freya eagerly slid back into bed, snuggling back under the sheets as she waited for her husband to join her. "It's going to be absolutely lovely to wake up in bed next to you without you having to go to work..." she said with a deep sigh and a yawn. "That being said, I'll be waking up in just a few hours to feed them again, so if you wake up and I'm not here, try not to worry yourself..." she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly. "Tomorrow, if we have the time, we'll talk to your father about the Jotuns and get it all squared away."

Loki smiled as he crawled under the sheets next to his wife. "That sounds like a plan." He said yawning once again. "Freya?" He asked watching as she snuggled into his chest. He heard her make a questioning sound and smiled. "I love you." He said kissing her head before resting his own head on his pillow next to hers.

Drawing a few concentric circles on his chest with her index finger, Freya smiled and turned in toward him to kissed his shoulder. "And I love you, Loki..." she told him with a smile before yawning once more and closing her eyes, entwining her legs with his as she quickly fell asleep.


	27. Chapter XXVII

Chapter XXVII

Loki and Freya made their way to the throne room. Nari and Vali had been left with Frigga for the time being, as they didn't want to bring the children into the room. They reached the heavy gold doors and pushed them open, not even waiting for the guard to admit them in. He rarely did as he didn't need to. The guards where permitted to stop him if his father did not wish to be disturbed or was handling a situation which needed the utmost privacy. But they did not.

Loki stepped into the room, Freya at his side. "All Father, we must speak with you." Loki said stepping up to the throne. He didn't put his hand over his chest and kneel to his father as others where required to. Family did not need to do as such, but never the less bowed his head slightly in respect.

Freya glanced up at Loki, listening to his commanding tone. She knew the two of them were going to have to do some convincing, and storming in with a determined look on her face was not exactly how she wanted to start out. Instinctively she fell to one knee, her hand over her heart, glancing up at the All-father before she announced herself. "Actually, All-Father... we've come to speak with you about the pressing matter of Asgard's security in regards to the Jotuns. Loki is just nervous regarding the family's safety," she explained, all the while Odin looked at his son.

"Freya, I trust you're not terribly familiar with Loki's 'Vinegar before Honey' technique?" he asked, and Freya smirked, knowing that he was referring to Loki's tendency to start out rather sour before turning sweet.

She bowed her head, before standing to her feet, her eyes skirting from the All-Father to her husband. "Oh, I am... and that's why we're the perfect match, you see... I always start out with honey." She listened to Odin's paternal chuckle. "But, Loki's cause for concern falls to this family entirely. He's wracked with fear, my King, and so am I," she said, placing a delicate hand on Loki's shoulder.

"As you are aware Father, the Jotuns made a direct attack on Freya and our children last night." He said watching Freya rise once again. "We wished to speak to you about the matter. We had our own discussion last night but we need to discuss with you what you think shall be done, and if there is anything we can do to help." He said. "I may know how the Jotuns got in, but I have no idea how they reopened it."

Odin held his hand to his mouth in thought, very much like Loki... Freya held her tongue. Drawing similarities between the two was usually enough to put Loki in a foul mood. She watched as he nodded his head sympathetically to everything his son had just said. "I'm very troubled at this development. Everyone is... Thor came in here this morning, with the same song and dance... 'This is a solid declaration of war!' and all that. And while I am tempted to agree, seeing as this was a direct threat against my grandchildren, I consider decisions like this very carefully before I act, you know this Loki..."

"I know, which is why we came to you instead of jumping to our own actions. We wished to know what you would like to do. I do not agree with Thor that war should be our first action, though I do accept that it may be in our future. But if we may Father. Freya may have a suggestion. One I am not all to happy with allowing nor doing. But she wishes to speak to you about it none-the-less." Loki said, his hands clasped behind his back allowing Freya to step forward to speak.

Odin raised his brows to glance at her with concern, which morphed itself into a bemused smile. "So soon in your marriage and you're suggesting action that befuddles and upsets your husband?" Odin asked as if he'd been expecting something like this to happen along the line. "Perhaps I should have assumed this would happen. I think you tricked him in to marrying a woman who was too independent for him."

Freya took it for the joke that it was and covered her mouth as she gently giggled. "Oh, he knew what he was getting himself into, the poor thing," she said and affectionately patted Loki's chest as she stepped forward. "Please, All-Father... I was quite curious as to when was the last time Asgard has had diplomatic proceedings with Jotunheim," she asked cordially, nodding her head respectfully as she watched him for his answer.

Odin had to think about it for a few seconds, though they both knew the answer. "Jotunheim has not been open to communication with Asgard is many thousands of years," he told her quite bluntly.

Immediately, Freya tacked her thought on to the end of his sentence, "And how is it do you suppose we can learn to compromise with an entity that we have not spoken to in a diplomatic fashion for Eons? Why would the Jotuns offer us peace if we have done nothing to understand them or their situation?" she asked with a sympathetic glance.

"Are you suggesting that we enter peace talks with the Jotuns after they tried to kill you and your children?" he asked and then shot Loki a hard glare.

"No, King Odin... I'm suggesting I enter peace talks with the Jotuns," she told him rather directly without phasing. "The Jotuns believe you to be the source of their problems... and wouldn't trust a single word that would escape you. You have their source of power and they would do anything to have it back from you. You seek to control them when what they want most is to be independent from Asgard... and like all other trials in life, there must be understanding of freedom and its responsibilities before one can achieve that freedom."

Sighing and leaning his chin heavily in his palm, Odin turned to his youngest son. "I trust you are less than thrilled by your wife's idea?" he asked while forcing a weak smile.

Loki nodded. "T'would be the understatement of the century." He said. "It is dangerous for her to go to Jotunheim alone as she so suggests. And we can't both go, if anything where to happen to both of us, then what of our children?" He asked. "I was unable to convince her not to go, which is why I had convinced her to speak to you first. I didn't wish for her to go against you, not as I had. I had learned my lesson from that, believe you me. We wished to know your opinion on the matter, and would hope to hear you see lunacy in this as much as I do."

Odin drew in a large breath and looked back to Freya his his large concerned eye. Leaning back upon his thrown, he considered what she was suggesting for a few moments. "I understand your need for nurturing diplomacy... but the Jotuns are not exactly men who can be reasoned with."

"Says who?! You managed to raise one into a civilized and caring Asgardian!" she exclaimed pointing to Loki.

"Who still has quite aggressive tendencies," he said, not exactly realizing how the comment might have injured Loki's ego. "His mind jumps to war at the first sight of trouble. Someone hits him, he hits back."

"That sounds to me more Asgardian than anything else, but that doesn't make him any less caring or civilized. That's called natural inclination. If you strike someone, anyone, the natural reaction is to strike back. The Jotuns have struck us, they struck me, and while I have defended myself, it's important that I am the one who sets the example, that regardless as to how they lash out at us, that they will not break my resolve," she explained before standing up straight and clearing her throat to regroup her emotions.

"You believe in this that profoundly that you should risk your life and the well-being of your family?" Odin asked, a little disappointed in her choice. "Freya you are my son's brand new wife... you have been a mother but for only a few days..."

"I am doing this for my family with the hopes that my sons will not know war, and that my husband will not see it," she said quietly and glanced over at Loki before turning her attention back to Odin.

Odin, however moved his eye back to Loki, "Would you feel better about it if I sent a team of men with her?" he asked, wondering to see if his son would agree with the measure.

"No ..." Loki said plainly. "Sending an army of me with her would not make me feel better about it. But if it is what you wish, then I will not argue. I am out numbered in this case. I just hope you will think about what you are doing before you grant her permission. You could be sending your daughter in law ... my wife and mother of our children, to death. And do not tell me there is no risk in that. I am aware she is not defenseless. I knew that even before last night. But on Jotunheim, Byliest has an army at the snap of his fingers." He said, his face showing both fear and anger that Odin is even considering letting her. "I will not stop either of you, as I have said. But I at least wish for you BOTH to consider the risks. Though I will tell you now Father. If anything where to happen to her, on YOUR command ..." Loki's eyes stared directly into his fathers, as if silently communicating to him what would happen.

Odin sighed and nodded to his son, moving his eye back over to Freya. "I know that if there was one voice in all the realms that could capture the Jotun's hearts... it would be yours, Freya... But I can't disregard what Loki has said here today. It is a large risk to take... and I could be robbing Asgard of one of its leaders, my son of his wife, and my grandchildren of their mother..." He was silent for a moment and looked away from the two of them. "I must consider it deeply for a while... I'll call for the two of you in a couple of days with my decision..."

Freya took to her knee once more and bowed to him, "Thank you for your consideration and your time, All-Father..." she said softly, rising again and glancing to Loki, knowing that neither or them were very happy right now.

Loki stood staring at Odin as Freya turned to leave. He stared at him for a few moments, unbelieving that Odin didn't out right say no, the hurt clear in his eyes. It was his wife's life that they were talking about. He stood there for a few more moments before he turned and left the throne room with his wife.

Odin looked back at him with a sympathetic glance... knowing that he had hurt his son, but he could hear the passion and the wisdom in Freya's voice, and it would be hard to tell her no. He watched as the two of them left the room, Freya nearly jogging to keep up with Loki's pace as he swiftly left the room.

"Loki..." Freya called to him as the doors to the throne room closed behind them. "Loki!" she said catching up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You were expecting that your father would simply agree with you, that I should not go? Diplomacy isn't always easy or safe, you know," she said... but he was clearly very hurt from what had just transpired.

Loki didn't say anything as he stormed into their suite and walked straight past his mother who looked up at him in surprise. He didn't wish to deal with this right now while he was angry, and wished to cool down before he spoke to his wife. He walked to the other side of the suite in quick strides and into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Frigga looked up at Freya as Vali squiggled in her arms. "What had happened?" Frigga asked.

Freya stopped, having the door slammed into her face. She exhaled softly and turned back to Loki's mother with a forced smile upon her face. "Oh... Your son is upset because your husband is considering taking me up on my suggestion to send me to Jotunheim for diplomatic communications..." she said rather nonchalantly, and looked down to little Vali, taking Nari from a servant nearby. "Which is an idea that makes Loki... well... upset to say the least. I suppose I should leave him be while he relaxes?" she asked and looked to Frigga, who bounced Vali on her knee playfully.

"Well.. he'll either cool down, or he'll build an iron clad argument against you with that ingenious brain of his..." Frigga explained with a weak smile.

Freya heaved a heavy sigh and motioned for the servant to come back over, kissing Nari's forehead before placing him back into her care. "Allow me to gauge exactly how angry he is with me..." she said, moving back across the living area and over to Loki's office door. Knocking upon the door she listened for a couple moments before calling out to him, "Loki... please speak to me... please let me in..."

Loki glanced over his shoulder at the door, sitting at his desk with a large tomb in his hands. He sniffed slightly almost sounding like a scoff before turning back to his book.

"Don't bother dear. If he is angry, then like his father, he will not answer you until he is ready to speak. It is usually best that way. Loki, blood related or not, has developed the Odinson temper." She said with a weak smile. "Just give him some time and he will come out and you two will talk and probably fight some more and then talk for a little bit more and then you will come to a conclusion that will make you both happy. Though I have taught Loki a lot of things, and to go to bed mad at someone is not one of them. I had always taught him that each night brings a new day, and in a new day a new beginning. But between that night and day, if you so choose to go to bed mad at someone ... well who's to say you will see them in the morning? And you and I both know as well as Loki does, that he does not deal with guilt well." She said with a smile. "He will come out, and all will be well before nights end. Hopefully sooner."

Freya stood at the door to his office and nodded, "Yes... perhaps you're right," she whispered, slowly making her way back over to Frigga and her children. "Thank you for staying with them... You've done so much over the last few days I can't even begin to thank you" she whispered a little sadly, taking Nari back from the servant once again before gently sitting with him in the corner of the sofa, smiling at his cute little face and kissing his soft cheek before placing him upon his shoulder and cuddling with him. He snorted happily, his little arm stretching to hold on to her neck. "I can take care of them while I wait for him to calm down. Might help me forget about the fact that he's mad at me..." She said with a gentle smile, her hand softly patting Nari on the back.

"It's alright. I have no other engagements. I can stay with you here and care for the children with you. And when Loki decides to come out to speak, then I can watch over them while you two talk in the other room." She said with a smile. She could recall almost every time Her and her husband had been like this. It was part of being married. "You will work past this, don't you worry and years down the road you will look back and wonder what all the fuss was about."

Freya's eyes swam with tears when she opened them and looked up to her mother-in-law, nodding a couple times, trying to agree with her in hopes that she'd end up feeling a little better. She hated having to sit and wait for him... particularly when she felt as though time could be better spent solving the problem. She hoped that soon, Loki would be cooled down enough to come out and speak with her... but she could only imagine how angry he was when he wouldn't even look at her, let alone talk to her. "I know you're right... it just doesn't feel that way right now."

"I know it doesn't dear. And I'd run out of fingers and toes to count the times me and my husband had been in the same situation." She said. "He only worries about you dear. He doesn't wish for anything to happen to you. And I have the same fear as well now. Though I won't throw a temper tantrum about it." She said with a bit of a laugh. "You're my daughter now Freya. We are all behind you. You are family now, but please ... when you make the decision to go ... please think of your family first and foremost.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "You say this family stands behind me, and yet how can I feel that is true? This family exists to stand behind Asgard, and yet you will not let me stand there with you. I am doing this for my family... and I know that if trouble arises, I can leave Jotenheim within the blink of an eye. What will save Asgard from war is not bloodshed or tightening our vice-like grip on the Jotuns, but understanding and sympathy. If we go to war without at least trying to be civil, then we can not say we tried everything... and we must exhaust all our options before war," she said, smiling softly when Nari nuzzled his face into her neck. "Besides, we've watched for centuries as men have walked off to war... I won't stand to watch Loki leave, not while I might be able to stop it and return unscathed."

Frigga watched Vali in her arms and smiled down at him. "Yes, but that does not stop Loki from worry." She said. "He loves you, very much. I've never seen for him care for anything as much as he does you. I honestly believe he is terrified and is more mad at himself than he is at you. Mad at himself for knowing that it is right for you to go, but not wanting to allow you. As your husband, he is in his right to forbid it. And my Husband would have to honour his wishes. But Loki does not does he?" She asked. "He may not be behind you 100%. But neither is he forbidding you to go. Only asking that you think first about what you are really doing. And think of the risks. Do not rely on that cloak of yours. What happens if it is snatched away from you? Or you lose it some how?"

Freya grinned and carefully taking up Nari, pulled the little lad away from the warmth of her shoulder. She looked at him for a few seconds, and he did not seem happy in the least to be taken from his comfortable resting spot. Nari expressed his displeasure by letting out a little cry and fidgeting for a moment before his mother giggled and placed him back, gently wrapping both arms around him. "Just because I think it's something I should do... doesn't mean I'm not terrified to go. The idea of not coming back nearly paralyses me... but the idea of your husband, mine, Thor and all of Asgard's good men going off to war because I failed to act... I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try," she explained to Frigga with a sigh, turning to kiss her son's cheek. "He really does truly love to cuddle, doesn't he?" she asked. The thought of leaving her sons behind terrified her. In reality Freya didn't want to leave... but she might have been the only person in all of Asgard that didn't hate the Jotuns... and so she had to try and extend some kindness to them, even if just to convince them that there were good intentions in King Odin's court.

Frigga smiled and moved over, wrapping her free arm around her daughter in law. "I know dear, I know. Many a time had I felt the same way. But if it does come to war. And when Loki does return as Odin had. And I can guarantee you Thor will make sure he does. Then you will be proud of him. As I was for Odin when he returned. Though I was much the same like you. The first time I didn't feel like I would be proud of him. And I was frightened every moment of it. But if it does come to war. Loki will return to you, just as he had after falling to Midgard. That's the thing about Loki. He always manages to find his way annoyingly back into your life to make bad jokes about ... Well ... you know how Loki is." She said with a laugh.

Freya simply nodded her head as she leaned into Frigga for a few moments. She didn't really want to say much to argue. She imagined that she'd spent wars waiting dutifully at home for her husband, worried about him to no end... But staying home and waiting did not sit well with Freya, regardless as to whether or not she was a wife or a mother. She found herself just as capable as any man, and while she did not believe in war, she would do what she could, and assure herself and Loki that she would come home. She knew that he would never support the idea... not entirely, but he risked himself far more by going into battle, than she did just going for a chat. "Sometimes I don't know if I'm being cherished or overprotected. Certainly I wasn't protected so much when I was simply a part of Odin's court. I'm not really used to it I'm afraid... I've never really had anyone to protect me," she explained, blushing slightly at the though. Freya had always been able to take care of herself. Any of the Valkyries that spent time guarding her found themselves incredibly bored.

Frigga smiled and looked up before passing Vali to one of the servants. "You have me now." Frigga smiled and gently took Nari from Freya. The servant slowly following her out of the room as Loki walked up to the couch, still unable to look at Freya. But talking was at least a step.

Freya looked up to Loki and then away from him. "And where would I be without your love, if you were to die? Going into battle against the Jotuns would spell almost certain death. As a woman I'm expected to feel better about that then going on a diplomatic mission where I will more than likely leave unharmed?" she asked and leaned back against the back of the sofa. "You think I'm helpless... you must, otherwise you wouldn't view me as something you must protect, but rather someone who can stand beside you, to be brave and valiant and do all the things that you can do..." Running her hand through her hair, she curled up on the couch and leaned away from him.

"I don't think you're helpless. But just because you're not, doesn't mean I can't protect you. Do you see me as helpless when you wish to go on this suicide mission to talk to a frost giant who already tried to assassinate you just to protect me?" He asked. "I don't see you as helpless. I see you as the woman I love who I wish to spend the rest of my life with. No matter how long or short that may be. I can't stand to lose you. But I understand your need to want to do this. Just as it is my need to do the same. We both wish to protect our families. And if you ..." He paused, his voice breaking on the next word. "fail. Then I will be off to war anyway. Though I suppose at that time it wouldn't really matter to you." He said sadly, a tear running down his cheek.

Freya shrugged heavily, her hands falling to land upon her thighs. "Alright then, what shall I do? Nothing? Let you and the rest of Asgard head off to war?" she asked and then reached out to him, taking his hands and pulling him toward her. "Yes love... I know it's risky, but have you asked yourself what would happen if I was successful? If Thor stopped you from killing all of the Jotuns a year ago, what in all the realms is the point of going to war with them? To kill more of them? To teach them a lesson?" she asked and sighed heavily. "You know just as well as I do that the whole race of them does not deserve to die. So tell me... what should I do to preserve the lives of both races?" she asked him honestly, standing to wipe the tear from his cheek.

Loki sighed. "Why do you think I am not forbidding you to go?" He asked. "I don't have to like it. And I will try to persuade you and father other wise. But I am not forbidding you." He said simply.

Freya gave him a soft smile, her hand still gently rested upon his cheek. "I married you to try to keep you happy... seems like one of the only things I do is make you worry..." she told him with a quiet sigh, bringing herself a few inches closer to him. "Well... then we shall talk to more people about it before we make our decision, as it should not be just mine... but I'll tell you right now," she said pressing her index finger into his shoulder, "if it comes to war, I'll have the Valkyries kidnap you, and under the cover of night I will steal my children and you away to Vanir where we will live in secret." Her eyes shifted back and forth as if to check whether or not anyone was listening in. Clearly she was joking, attempting to lift his spirits. "We'll make the decision together, or not at all... I promise you that. Neither of us may be very happy about it, but we'll do what's best."

Loki smiled but shook his head. "You may take the children and hide. But I cannot leave my father and brother to fight without me. I cannot dishonor my family that way. I've already done enough of that ... Lets just hope that it does not come to war." He said hugging her.

Freya sighed and rested her head on his chest when he hugged her. There was something utterly depressing about this entire argument... Byleist had really ruined everything by sending Frost Giants onto their doorstep, but there was nothing that could be done to change the past. "If someone doesn't say anything, or if Asgard does not send soldiers, Byleist will continue to send his men until he finally succeeds in killing one or both of us... That hardly seems a way to live.."

"I know ... but if you do go. Then I'll make one request." He said looking at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Don't take a team with you, they will see that as a threat. But take my brother. They will still see him as a threat, but less of one. If Byleist is anything like his father, he will at least hear you out. But there is no guarantee for that. If anything where to happen, even the slightest hint, you get out of there. Thor can handle himself on Jotunheim. He's proven that before. And if your peace negotiations go south, then what he does there won't matter. He'll manage to get to a safe spot where Heimdall can use the bifrost to get him out."

Freya flashed him a smile and nodded to him. "Then I will talk to him about it, if your Father allows for it. If not then I'll make sure I work with him to find another alternative to going to war." She held on to him tightly, giving him a quick squeeze around his waist. "I will not have you rushing off into battle... not after I worked so hard turning you from a fighter into a lover, hmm?" she asked and gave him a playful wink, standing on the tips of her toes to place a soft, affectionate kiss on his lips.

"Who says I can't be both?" He asked kissing her back. He could hear Vali making a fuss in the other room and knew he was going to start crying. It was funny how after a few days he could already tell the difference between their cries. "Come, we best get them from my mother before she corrupts them too bad." He said with a laugh.

Freya chuckled and shook her head, "Oh yes... Your mother has quite the education in spoiling children doesn't she?" she asked, nudging him before heading to the nursery where they were being kept. "Well, I'm not going to hold it against her, you didn't turn out too bad."

Chapter XXXVIII

Thankfully the last couple days had been quiet, and lovely. Freya was feeling much better, bouncing back wonderfully from her delivery. Vali and Nari were sleeping very well save for the standard midnight feedings, which was good for their two parents who spent time catching up on some well needed rest. It wasn't more than a few days later that a guard had come to Loki's suite to let them know that Odin had requested their presence. As soon as she'd heard it there was a bit of a dark cloud that hung over Freya.

The two of them had made their way down to a meeting room after leaving their children with their grandmother. Thor's presence surprised Freya, particularly when he gave a a bit of a hard glance when the two of them sat down. Odin of course sitting at the head of the table, watched Loki closely as the two of then entered. "Do you feel any better about your wife's suggestion from a couple days ago?" he asked, knowing that his son had been devastated when his father even suggested that he would think about the idea of sending his wife to Jotunheim.

"Would you expect me to be?" He asked watching his father from where he sat. "But how I feel about the matter, I know, will not effect your decision." He said, sitting straight backed in his chair as he usually did.

Odin scratched his forehead and sighed, "The fact of the matter remains that aside from controlling and leading the Valkyries, as well as reigning over the finest of the fallen warriors, the reason for Freya's existence is to maintain an environment of unity throughout the realms. She knows this... this is why she's driven to assist in diplomatic communications with the Jotuns. It's why she stopped the Valkyries from attacking Asgard several hundred years ago, and it's the reason why she wants to stop the Jotuns from attacking us now," Odin attempted to explain to his sons, but Thor was the first to speak up.

"But she is a wife and a mother now. Surely it can not be expected of her to contribute to your court on the same level as she had before!" Thor called out, gesturing to Loki who sat across the table from him. "She has other people to consider."

"If Freya was a normal Asgardian woman, I'd say that you were right, but she is not, she is a God, and has other duties besides her family. When I became a father it didn't stop me from doing what I had to do to keep Asgard safe," Odin tried to reason with him before glancing back to Freya, as if asking her to help him explain.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes danced between her husband and Thor. "I'm touched that you're both so worried about me. And, though I myself insist that this is a risky mission, neither of you know about my particular skill in this area, and so it's impossible for either of you to say that I might fail. Loki himself claims that the Jotuns are an angry, blood thirty race of people, and yet he is one... and is hardly blood thirsty himself. They clearly have the intelligence to understand things at depth, and so they must have the ability to feel and have reason."

Loki sneered and slammed his fist down on the table. Something he had not done before in his entire life. "Have you ever thought father, that maybe the reason for her existence isn't to maintain an environment of unity but maybe that it is through her past actions that has made her so? It isn't who we are born to be, or said to be who makes us who we are! You can't judge someone by their title. Do you think I was born with the title "God of Mischief"? No, I earned that title just as Freya has earned hers. So don't tell me "It's her reason for existing" that she does this! She does this because she chooses too!" Loki said angrily. Thor smiled a bit at his brother, it was rare that Loki spoke up like this, and it was good for him to get his thoughts out. "Guess who taught me that father." He said sitting back in his seat, his voice calming once again. "Freya is not destined to be who what ever the fates want her to be as you seem to say. She is who she wants to be. As I have told her the other night, is one of the reason I will not stop her."

Odin smiled weakly at Loki's sudden outburst. Nodding his head to his son, Odin's palm gently landed upon the table, "Yes, my son... you are completely right. This is a title that Freya has earned through the kindness of her heart and her dedication to the well being of this family even before she was a part of it herself. Which is why I have agreed with her suggestion, and I'll be allowing her to travel to Jotunheim to speak with Byleist," he said rather bluntly as if gently punishing Loki for his outburst, knowing that the news would probably end up silencing him. "I trust her with what is essentially cleaning up the mess you caused in that realm. They have blamed all of us for your actions, and the only one sensitive enough to turn their mindset around is your wife."

"All-Father, please!" Freya cried out reaching across the table toward the King, "I'm understanding enough of the situation to know that at the time Loki believed that his actions were for the best. This isn't a mess to clean up so much as it is an opportunity for Asgard to improve and mend it's relations with Jotunheim once and for all..."

Loki stared at his father, his eyes and facial expression blank. "Then if it is my mess to clean up, then I shall go with her. And I hope for the sake of your guilt, Father." He said spitting out the last word almost sarcastically. "That I do return." He said before standing and walking from the room.

Thor immediately stood up from his seat as his brother left the room, "Loki!" he called out to him and moved to give chase, but Freya raised her hand to stop him.

She turned to Odin before she spoke, "I hope you know how much trouble you cause him sometimes. Loki has gone through quite a bit of heartache because of some of the things that have come out of that mouth of yours, and it seems that just as things are getting better... you work your hardest to make things worse" she chided him and shook her head, "Don't do me any favours, All-Father... now I have to clean up your mess," she said and stood from her seat as well, slowly leaving the room as well and following after Loki.

Moving quickly after him she sighed upon catching up to him. "Loki..." she whispered, holding on to his arm. "Please don't let what he thinks enter your mind... this is not a mess, I promise you that."

"It is a mess, and I am going with you if you are to go on this asinine quest of yours." He said angrily as he moved back into their suite. Frigga had taken the babies to her rooms while they where at the meeting, possibly knowing Loki's temper would have risen again after their meeting.

Freya sighed and watched as his temper flared. Now was not the time for him to bite back on the fact that she did not believe it to be asinine as he'd said, but instead let him vent his frustration. "Please, Darling... It's not a mess. Trust me, I'm confident that everything will be alright, but I need you to have patience..." she told him in a soft voice and watched as he moved about the room. "Your father doesn't know how much this situation has upset you..." sitting upon the sofa she motioned him over to her, hoping that he would come to her and settle down, "There's no need to be this upset about the whole thing... the more you worry, the more you will have reason to worry."

"How could he think this doesn't upset me?! Byleist had a direct attack on my wife and children and he is planning on practically handing you over to him! If he thinks in any way I'm not upset then he truly is a stupid king! And a horrible father!" Loki stormed but never the less came and sat with his wife.

Freya took his hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing it softly before bringing it back down. "I know you're so terribly worried about me, Loki... but please don't fret. Come now..." she said quietly, reaching around to his waist and pulling him with her as she laid back on the sofa. With his head rested upon her shoulder she stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead, taking a moment to be affectionate with him to help him relax. "Do you not have faith in me?" she asked in a bit of a teasing voice, "I captured your heart after all... I don't think there's a man alive who can resist my sweetness, Jotun or Asgardian alike." Holding onto him, she gave him a bit of a squeeze. "Honestly, my love... it will all be alright, and if you insist on coming with me, I know that the two of us will be able to take care of this once and for all."

"I am coming with you." He said stretching slightly before moving to kiss her shoulder. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if it's where you were going."

Freya blushed as she felt his body move and stretch against her, his lips planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. She shivered when she felt it and glanced down at him, "Mmm, you know you're far more romantic than I give you credit for, did you know that?" she asked, her fingernails massaging his scalp for a moment. "It's my hope that we'll be gone for no longer than an afternoon, and we'll be home in time to put our sons to bed," she told him, smoothing out his hair. "And I hope that once things have finally settled down with the Jotuns that your Father will take conscious steps toward apologizing to you... Things were going well until today..."

"Mmm ... yes that is my father for you. Speaks before he thinks. He's more like Thor than he cares to admit." He said with a sigh, his eyes closing as her fingers ran through his hair. "And hopefully we will be there less than that. I wish to spend as little time as possible there."

Freya nodded in agreement, hoping that it did take less time than she had assumed. She watched him laying against her with his eyes closed for a few moments before she tilted her head down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Are you relaxed?" she asked him in a very quiet whisper, words that only he would hear. Slowly her free hand rubbed up and down his arm, soothing him, "I do so hate it when your father upsets you like that... though I must say, I do love calming you down," she said with a bit of a cheeky smile.

"No, I'm still tense. But I'll be fine." He said running his hand down her side. "Thank you for being here for me." He said, looking up at her with a smile. He knew that had she not been he would still be pacing back and forth in the room ranting and raving about his father idiocy.

Smiling at him she gave him another slight squeeze, moving to sit up slightly, but only long enough she could position him onto his back, her legs wrapped around his sides so that he could lean back against her chest. "Now, we both know that you have tension issues..." she said half jokingly as she began massaging his shoulders for him, "and while we have a few minutes to ourselves I might as well spend some time lavishing you with my affection before your sons come back and begin demanding it again." Pressing her hands into the tense muscles in his shoulders, Freya leaned forward to kiss his neck, "Does this help, my love?" she asked in a whisper.

Loki moaned and leaned into her hands. "Yes, but you don't have to love ... you're still healing." He said though he really didn't want her to stop. He could feel the knots in his muscles being massaged away by her skilled hands, the muscles hurting a bit as she pressed into them, but fading and feeling much better when she moved to the next spot.

"Ah, your mouth says no... but the rest of you says yes," she said with a grin, burying her nose into his hair as she continued to move her hands over his shoulders, "Besides, what kind of wife would I be if I couldn't spoil you, hmmm?" she asked, her ankle rubbing against his thigh as she giggled softly. "I don't get to spend every waking moment on you like I used to... I miss the appreciation. Sadly being a mother is a bit of a thankless job," she said with a sigh as her hands worked their way up to his neck. "Not that I mind of course, but with you... I get all the thanks I need when I see how just the simplest act of affection completely changes your mood."

"Yes well ... I hear infants are much the same way so what does that say for me?" He said with a laugh, looking up at her. "You spoil me to much you know that." He said smirking up at her. He looked back down, contentedly as she continued to rub his shoulders. "I don't know how you think any other woman could compare to the perfection I've found in you."

Freya blushed and giggled, sliding her hands from the base of his neck and down the muscles that outlined his spine. "Spoil you too much?" she asked as if utterly confused that such a thing could exist. "Well, I have a hard time believing that. I think after the years you dealt with your Father barking such angry things at you you deserve some spoiling, I think..." she purred, "and bless your mother for being absolutely obsessed with her grandchildren. When I told her that I would only be a few hours, she waved me off and told me to take my time." Freya moved her fingertips in concentric circles to continue loosening his muscles before she slid the palms of her hands up over his shoulders and down over his chest as she leaned against his back. "And how do you feel now, relaxed?" hoping that most of his tension was gone.

Loki nodded, his eyes closed. "More than relaxed, I feel like mush." He said with another laugh. "Do we have to go get the kids? Can we just ... stay like this?" He asked, though he knew full well that they had to go get their sons.

"Mmm..." she hummed, her mouth breaking out into a large smile. "Well, I think we have a few more minutes..." she said with a bit of a giggle, kissing just under his ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe. Tugging on his arm, she coaxed him into turning over so that he hovered over top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll get to your mother's chambers and she'll pout that we're too early," she said with a wink looking up at him before she pulled him down into a rather innocent kiss. "I didn't get the thank you for today. You really did stand up for me... and what you said about 'earning' who you are... was very sweet," she said honestly.

Loki turned around when she silently asked him to, and smiled down at her at her words. "I told you yesterday. I will always be here to protect you. No matter from what. You don't need to thank me for it." He said kissing her once again. "If I didn't, what kind of husband would I be?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, she blushed, turning her eyes away from him just for a second. "I'm not entirely used to it... though I can't help but be a little overcome by the idea of it," she said, bringing a hand up, her finger delicately tracing the bridge of his nose. "So, you're my knight in shining armour, are you?" she asked with a bit of a giggle, lifting her head to rub the tip of her nose against his, planting a kiss on him that was a little more passionate then the one before it. Her hands slid down his back, over his sides and up his chest before she pulled her lips away, "No, but truly... thank you. It's always nice to know that something I said has honestly stuck with you, and I'm glad you believe it yourself," she said and nuzzled him.

"I try." He said before slowly moving off of her. "I suppose we should go get chaos and mayhem then shouldn't we?" He asked smiling at her, holding out his hand to help her off of the couch. As much as he didn't want to leave his wife's arms, he knew they had to go get them. Besides, he didn't feel very comfortable being away from them for so long.

Freya stood up from the sofa and offered him a bit a weak smile. She would have loved to have stayed and cuddled for a few moments longer. The twins weren't much trouble at all, but it was hard to give attention to everyone... though, it wasn't as though her husband was suffering. "Yes, Let's. I should be feeding them soon anyway, and if we're lucky they might go down for a little nap while you and I actually get in a decent dinner," she said suddenly very excited to see her children although it had only been a few hours since she saw them last.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

Chapter XXVIII

Loki made his way to the entrance hall where Freya and Thor were already waiting for him. He pulled on his black gloves, wearing the same outfit he had worn to Jotunheim almost a year ago. "Are you ready?" Loki asked as he approached them.

Thor glanced at his brother and then back to Freya, "We were going to ask you the same thing," he said, he red cape blowing slightly in the breeze that moved through the hall from outside, the courtyard just below them. The two of them were their formal attire, and though Loki must have seen Thor's a hundred thousand times, Freya's was more of a rarity.

Standing there tapping her foot, clad in a boot encased in golden armour which crept nearly half way up her thigh. Underneath were a set of brown leather armoured pants to protect her against the cold. A long, airy white tunic was worn on top but was strangely sleeveless... which might have proven poor planning against the cold, had it not been for her feathers. Falcon's feathers appeared attached to her arms as though they ceased to be arms and were more like wings, but perched upon her shoulders was a cape very much the same as Thor's save for the fact that it was a deep violet. Freya's eyes turned up at him as she shook her head. "How is it that we're here waiting for you?" she asked. "The only thing you had to do was drop off the boys with your mother. You really would be late for another if I wasn't around, wouldn't you?" she asked with a bit of a laugh.

"They started crying when I was leaving. I couldn't just leave them could I?" He asked and kissed his wife's temple. "What kind of father would I be if I just abandoned my kids while they where crying?" He asked.

Freya smiled up at him, though her chin quivered a little... "I'm sorry, that's why I asked if you could take them... there was no way that I was going to be able to leave if I had seen them cry..." she said, her voice cracking a couple times, though she tried very hard to not crack. Watching them cry was perhaps one of the most heartbreaking things for Freya to watch... even if it was for no reason what-so-ever... It had been more than one occasion where she'd been holding one of them as they cried, and began crying right along with them.

Thor looked between the two of them, his brows pressed together in concern. "Are you sure you two want to go through with this?" he asked, knowing very well how determined Freya was to begin peace talks with Jotunheim.

As soon as he'd asked, Freya took a deep breath and nodded her head, pushing her sadness down. "Yes... the sooner we go the sooner we can get back..." she said sniffling and wiping a tear from her cheek. "I can't think of them right now, I have to keep myself focused until I return," she said to the two of them before turning and making her way down the golden stops toward the courtyard, her violet cape buffeting around her ankles as she walked.

Loki and Thor followed behind her as they made their way towards their horses. Loki quickly mounted his black Friesian War horse. "Come then, lets make haste." He said rearing his horse back and turning it towards the entrance. He waited there for Freya to catch up, knowing that, though fast her horse is, it was slower than his own.

Freya mounted her white Andalusian, Thor riding beside her as the three of them quickly made their way down the rainbow bridge toward Heimdall and the channel that would take them to Jotunheim. Galloping along in her full gear made Freya feel uneasy. She knew that today would probably end up going smoothly, and over the last few days, she'd gone over in her head the things that she wanted to say to the man who tried to kill her and her children... all the while trying not to think too deeply about it.

Once they arrived at the end of the bridge, Heimdall watched them with his eagle eyes, bearing his sword, the key to all the realms. "I've heard you are going to seek peace with the Jotuns by using your words before you use your swords?" he asked.

Freya had always been intimidated by this man. She thought it had something to do with his size... he towered over her, ever so much more than Loki, and seemed about three times her width. She'd have to get used to it... as the frost giants were even larger. "It's my hope that neither side will feel the sting of a blade..." she explained to him.

"You find yourself in good company, Princess Freya, as neither or these men seek to disobey the orders of their King for a second time on the surface of Jotunheim," he said looking to both Loki and Thor before moving aside and allowing them to enter the channel.

"I'll remind you, good Heimdall," Thor started with a scoff, "That it was you who opened the channel to us that day." he reminded him with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter how we got there brother. It was our decision to go." He said moving to his usual spot on the right of the portal opening, his wife standing to his lift and a bit behind him. Loki could feel his stomach turning in knots, doing back flips and cartwheels all over his insides. This would be the first time he would be stepping foot into Jotunheim since trying to destroy them. He had no doubt that there was a strong chance there would be another attempt on their lives. He couldn't help thing that maybe him and Thor where holding her back. If something where to go wrong ... no ... If something where to go wrong, the Thor and himself could remain behind while Freya made her escape. She would return home safe to their children. He would make sure of that.

Freya flashed him a bit of a smile. She could tell just by the way he was standing that he wasn't eager for this trip, and she didn't blame him, she just had to hope that everything would work itself out.

"I'll tell you now what I have told you before: It is my duty to protect this realm from any outside forces. If it poses a risk to Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you." Heimdall explained in his deep but gentle voice, positioning the tip of his sword above the centre pedestal of the channel. "Good luck to you. I hope that the Jotuns seek and understand your wisdom, Princess Freya."

Turning she offered him a gentle smile before he pressed his sword into the channel. The golden orb spun at a tremendous rate before all three of them were sent hurling toward the freezing surface at a million miles an hour.

There was a massive flash of light as they arrived, which dissipated quickly. The three of them stood amidst a wasteland of broken, jagged rock; all of it twisted this way and that. The platform on which they stood was on a steep unnatural angle, and Freya had to catch her balance quickly. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, and once they had, she noticed that there were a few Jotuns there waiting for them... no doubt guards sent to escort them.

It wasn't long however before Freya's eyes began to scan the landscape, which was dark, and turned up as if something had shattered the earth here like a piece of glass. It took her a few seconds before she realized the location of the Bifrost's landing platform had not changed and that would have been exactly the location that Loki had nearly destroyed. The Jotun guards stood there still, hardened, unmoving.

Carefully, Freya stepped past Loki, her eyes moving around the landscape. She stopped about ten or so feet in front of Loki and about the same distance from the Frost Giants waiting there for them. She glanced around once more shaking her head before she looked at them, taking a shaky breath, her eyes brimming with tears. "I came here expecting to know what to say..." she said softly before looking around once more and shaking her head, "I don't know what to say..."

The Jotuns exchanged glances with one another before turning back to the three of them, "Come this way..." the leader said, all three of them turning to begin making their way back to their icy fort of a palace.

Loki followed behind Freya, his hand ready to grab his throwing daggers if need be. It was a long walk to the icy palace, he knew from both of his trips to Jotunheim previously. He moved next to Freya and grasped her hand in this. "Just relax. It's not like you have the balance of Asgards fate and our lives in your hands." He said only half joking. "Everything will work out, as you have said." He whispered to her.

"Halt!" Said a guard up ahead once they neared the palace. "Halt I say!" The palace guards said once again as their escorts had not slowed.

"Yeah, that'll work ..." Loki whispered to Freya sarcastically. "Halt! Or I shall say halt again!" He said with a bit of a laugh. Their escorts soon did come to a halt though, the three of them stopping behind them.

"They have come to speak with King Byleist." One of their escorts said, his voice loud and deep.

Freya glanced up at him and squeezed his hand, biting the corner of her lip so as not to laugh at his little quips. He'd always been able to make her laugh but now was not the time. She watched carefully as the palace guards came down to inspect the three of them, all of them holding spear like weapons.

Clearing her throat, Freya released Loki's hand and bowed her head to the guards. "I am Freya, Queen of Vanir and Princess of Asgard, I have been sent here on a diplomatic mission to speak with King Byleist. My intentions are entirely peaceful, I've only come to talk."

"For someone who has come to talk of peace, you have brought with you very accomplished and unwelcome bodyguards," one of them said in a deep monotone, his eyes darting between Loki and Thor with great suspicion.

"Loki Odinson is my husband, and has asked to come with me... Thor Odinson is his brother, and comes representing his father. Neither one of them has asked to speak with King Byleist... I have, and I do not represent Odin, Asgard or my home world of Vanir, I have come representing peace, and I have come seeking understanding..." she explained in her softest voice.

The Jotun guard gave her a confused look before turning to the guards that had led them to the palace. "Proceed..." he said to her darkly as the doors were opened to them.

Loki followed behind Freya quietly through the ice halls that he had walked through before. But where they were lead was not what the Jotuns passed as a Throne Room. It was a much smaller room, or small for Frost Giant standards.

As soon as Loki passed through the door, he paused, his body tensing. It felt as if a vice was put on him. As if he was being held back, but not physically.

"Loki ..." He heard his brother's voice say as Loki stood there unmoving.

"This room puts a halt on any magic." Came a deep gruff voice from farther in the room. "He will be fine in a few moments." Byleist moved forward towards them.

Freya immediately found herself conflicted. She knew that Loki was in distress behind her but she'd already made eye contact with King Byleist as he moved toward them. Dutifully, she bowed at the waist her eyes rising up to meet his. "Your Majesty, I trust you know by now that I'm Freya, and with me arhhh..." Freya said when she'd finally turned to Loki, her face caught off guard when she realized what exactly had happened.

She took a few steps toward Loki, her eyes as large as saucers as she looked him over. "Uh... My husband, Loki Odinson, and his brother Thor Odinson..." she said turning back to the King, trying to pass off everything as normal though knew that she could not. "And clearly the room does nullify all magic..."

Thor took his brother by the shoulder and turned him to look at him. "Does it ever! I've never seen one of Odin's spells undone before," he said staring at his brother with the utmost of interest.

Loki could barely hear anything but the rushing of his own blood, but he could feel everyones eyes on him and felt Thor's large hand on his shoulder. Loki looked down and froze in shock, though he hid it well. His hands where the blue of a frost giants.

"It does more than nullify it, it cancels it out completely though worry not ... Odinson." Byleist said almost spitting out the name. "Your magic will return to you once you leave the room." He said walking towards Loki and circling around him, easily nudging Thor out of the way. "So the rumors are true then. You are my brother." He said, looking at the markings upon Loki's face, very similar to both his and their fathers.

"By blood perhaps..." Thor said in an aggressive tone but Freya hurriedly raised her hand to silence him.

"Truth be told, King Byleist, All three of us are related to Loki some how. You may be his blood brother, but Thor has spent his entire life with him, and I am indeed his wife," she explained and turned to look at Loki who was hiding his emotions very well. Reaching out, she took his hand and squeezed it softly. "It is because of my unique vantage point in King Odin's court that I have taken it upon myself to speak with you. It's my hope that I can offer you understanding and aid. It's my wish that Jotunheim and Asgard can come to understand one another before there is any more bloodshed." Freya never took her eyes away from Byleist as he circled Loki, but he had to stop when she refused to release her husband's hand lest he push her out of the way as well. "May we sit, and have a chat?" she asked softly, gesturing to the large table in the room.

Byleist smiled. "Your husband may sit. You two are welcome as well. Though I'm sure your ... pampered Asgardian skin may do little against the cold of the ... chairs." He said with a laugh. Indeed every single chair was made of a frigged cold ice, as was the table, though the table didn't seem to be at first glance. And every single piece of furniture was made about three times to large for an Asgardian. Byleist laughed. "Perhaps We should have some childrens furniture brought in for you brother." Byliest said laughing harder as Loki climbed onto one of the large chairs. Indeed it was much larger than needed for him and he flet like a child climbing into it. "So ... after killing my father, and trying to destroy our race, you wish to ... talk?" He asked. "What makes you think we are inclined to listen?" He asked, moving to the table and sitting at the head.

"I don't remember killing your father," Freya said before Loki had the chance to answer. She knew he had been talking to her husband, but wanted to redirect the conversation so that it was between herself and the King. "Your majesty, I told you that I was the one to seek out your audience, not Loki and not Thor," she told him very matter-of-factually before hoisting herself upon a chair rather gracefully, and seating herself upon the arm rest so that she could make proper eye contact with the king.

She crossed her legs, and folded her arms across her lap as she turned to regard him. "Either of these men will attest to the fact that I am a sympathetic and thoughtful woman. I will give respect to you in spades, so long as it will be returned to me. If you do not wish to listen to me, then that's fine... we shall leave, but due to how high emotions are running between the houses of Laufeyson and Odinson, I've made the suggestion to both men that they should not speak for fear they should say something they regret," she told him in a respectful tone. "I however, have my emotions very much in check, and believe that if you are looking to voice your concerns to an objective mind that need voice those concerns to me," Freya said and placed her hand on her chest.

"Then why bring them?" Byleist asked. "If you do not wish trouble? Thor himself single handedly took out a good portion of our men. Two of them my brothers and one my sister. She was not even in the battle yet he chose to destroy much of our land and had killed her as well. And Loki ... you had tricked my father into trusting you. And slaughtered him with your hands. And then tried to destroy our home." He then looked to Freya. "Why bring them, when they are the cause of the problems?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," she said and cited his own concern as an example, "You see, Your Majesty... It had been my intention to come alone this entire time, but neither my husband nor King Odin trusted that I return unharmed. I won't lie... I myself was a little unhinged, seeing as there was an attempt on my life and the lives of my children by your own men. I want to make an effort to understand why it is that we can not trust one another. This is not a hatred that was begun on the heels of Loki's acts. Jotuns and Asgardians have been at each others throats for Eons... it's a hatred I wish to stop."

Moving her hand through her hair she sighed softly. "Regardless of your actions, or the actions of your men, I do not hate you... and I will be the first to state that these men," she said gesturing to both Thor and Loki, "have done absolutely reprehensible things to your people and your family. These are not things I would wish to see happen again, to either of us. I have seen warriors die before... Jotun warriors at that," Freya shook her head, "There is no glory in war, no matter how devoted you are to it... we both know that war is simply a waste."

"And yet through these mens actions, Odin's and both his sons, they demand war. Not peace. I hear your words Wife of Loki. But they are just that ... words. How am I to be ensured that there is no further attacks on Jotunheim?" He asked.

"Respect must be fostered on both sides, and that is a relationship that must be built over time, a relationship that I am willing to helm," she said to him honestly, glad that he was speaking back to her, no matter what title he bestowed upon her. "Jotuns and Asgardians have shared a common belief, that war is necessary. I'm here to tell you that it is not. Both races are willing to do what they must do in order to protect their people, and yet for some reason fostering peace did not come into the equation. It takes both parties reaching out before we can effectively bring an end to the hatred... Asgard does not want to go to war with Jotunheim, and both sides fear the loss of their men. You father had a truce with King Odin... a truce that lasted over a thousand years. If I facilitated another and enforced it myself, would you allow it?" she asked her blue eyes never leaving his dark red ones.

Byleist leaned back in his chair. "That would depend on the terms. And if Odin will abide by it. I will of course, expect to speak with him directly of this as well." He said, knowing full well what his own terms of 'peace' would be.

"I take the plight of your people very seriously, and I want to make sure that terms on either side are fair," she told him with a smile and a generous nod. "I may live in Asgard, but I am not Asgardian, and I married a Frost Giant. I see injustice here just as I see it on Asgard. If you and I speak of what terms you are willing to agree to then I can communicate these terms to Odin in hopes of reaching a truce. Allow me to be your liaison so I can make sure everyone is on the same page so we don't have any unintended confrontations," she said and hoped that he would at least agree to that. Much communication needed to take place before getting Odin and Byleist in the same room together.

"You are close enough to Asgardian as need be, and that-" He said pointing to Loki. "Is not a frost giant. That is half breed and a traitor!" He said angrily.

"As I recall, it was your father that left me abandoned to die." Loki said annoyed at where the conversation was going.

"Abandoned?" Byleist nearly laughed. "My father raged for days on end about Odin's cruelty for stealing his son. All I ever heard for years was Bran, it was always about Bran. Why couldn't you be Bran?"

"Bran?" Loki asked.

"It was your birth name!" Byleist said angrily. "It is your true name! But Odin came and took you and I was left to make up for the hole he created! And now after all of this you wish to speak of peace." He said angrily.

"That is nonsense..." Freya started with a roll of her eyes. "There would be no use in comparing you, Laufey's full grown son, to Loki, or Bran as you call him. Odin took him when he was still an infant. Comparing you to an infant that does nothing, was born a half-breed, and who was incredibly small compared to the rest of you is like comparing a mountain to a mole-hill," Freya explained with a heavy sigh. "Tactically there was no point for Odin to take Loki other than to foster peace, and clearly he did not do so to control Laufey, otherwise there would have been no use in taking the cask of ancient winters, now would there?" she asked and lifted a brow. Freya might have been a woman, but she was a diplomatic genius when it came to negotiations.

Holding a hand out to silence Loki, she stared down the massive Frost Giant was must have been twice her height. "Now, your emotional conquests are of little consequence to me. If you have issues with your half-brother, I can tell you they weren't born from sympathy... If they had been, you would not have attempted to have him killed, which you have done twice now... What you want, what you truly desire, is your independence from Asgard..." she assumed, pulling her nose up in the air slightly. "So you see... just as Jotunheim seeks Asgard's trust, so too does Asgard seek Jotunheim's"

Byleist smiled bitterly. "Your opinions are your own. You do not know my life, nor do you know my father." He leaned back in his chair once again, his hands clasped in front of him. "What do you propose then?" He asked. "If we are to trust each other, what do you propose?"

Freya smiled, and felt a little smug... Now they were getting somewhere. "Asgard wishes to see Jotunheim prosper and live on in peace, independently. However like I said, there must be some development of a contented relationship between these two realms. Asgard is willing to separate with its resources and man power in order to help Jotunheim recover from the events of the last year. You are a sophisticated, intelligent race, and it is important to you, as King that your people are prosperous. We would like to help you achieve that. In return, and with time, I don't see Odin refusing to give you back what is rightfully yours..." she said and gave King Byleist a sharp glance, knowing that the Casket of Ancient Winters, his Father's relic was what he desired. "However, nothing is certain. What we have here is an opportunity. With your patience, developing strong relations with Asgard, uniting the two realms, while redeveloping your man power, civilization, and infrastructure, I see Jotunheim and Asgard being at peace with one another. I won't lie... as an objective observer, Asgard is holding the majority of the cards. With Jotunheim as it is now it would not win a war against Asgard, but we do not seek war. We seek: repair, forgiveness on both sides, and friendship."

Leaning forward slightly, Freya offered him a small smile. "For now I do not ask you to trust Asgard, that is a very large step for you to take. All I ask is that you trust me." Here her smile grew a little, "They asked me not to come... it was no more than a week ago that I became a mother, but I was adamant. I do not pity you... but my heart breaks for Jotunheim over these recent acts. I want to do what I can to create a kinship between your realm and Asgard... and in that I promise you, I am being genuine. If it is one thing that I am not, Your Majesty... I am not a liar," taking a deep breath she nodded her head. "Tell me what it is that I can do for you and your realm, and I will do my very best to facilitate your needs with Odin himself," she said confidently, "will you at least trust me with that?" she asked, her heart beating fervently in her chest as she awaited an answer.

Byleist stared at her before a smile crept upon his face. "I will accept ..." Byleist said, his smile not wavering. "On one condition." He said, his eyes moving to Loki. "I want you to apologize. No ..." He corrected, his smile broadening. His white teeth a stark contrast against his dark blue skin, darker than Loki's slightly lighter blue marked skin. "No ... I want you to get down on your knees ... and beg for our forgiveness for the damage you've done, and my family you have killed."

Loki felt the blood rush from his face as anger seized him. He felt his breathing become more rapid and his hands clench in his lap, but he remained still, his face calm and collected.

Freya sighed quietly and turned to the King of the Jotuns with a soft smile on her face, "Your Majesty... he is your half brother after all, you must know what kind of pride he has. To be completely honest, he did plan to apologize," Freya lied, hoping that Loki would at least swallow his pride that much. "You nearly killed my family, helpless children no less, but I would never ask you to grovel for my forgiveness, particularly as I'm making an attempt to respect you. It kind of goes against viewing each other as equals, does it not?" she asked with the same smile. "I've spent many nights with Loki trying to council him through his grief in regards to his actions against Jotunheim. He feels incredibly guilty. In fact his guilt was one of my motivations to come here and see you today... he's more than happy to apologize, to you and to your people if need be, but I do wish that from now we could treat each other as equals. And I am willing to defend you and your people against those who seek to belittle and humiliate you further."

"I may have made an attempt, but you and your children still live while mine are dead. Loki and myself are the only ones left of Laufey's children. So do not compare your forgiveness to my own. Loki will do as I have requested if he wants the negotiations to continue." He said staring at Loki to see what his next move would be.

Freya turned to look at Loki, who... regardless of his blue colour, still appeared pale at the request of King Byleist. "Well, I suppose if that's the only condition," she started and turned back to Byleist, nodding her head respectfully, "then it's a small price to pay..." she said, her head turning to look at Loki. Thor did not seem pleased in the least, but Freya gave her husband a sympathetic look. "If I bowed to thousands of Valkyries to save the lives of your entire family, then you can do this for Asgard..." she whispered to him, though she was sure Byleist could hear her.

Taking a deep breath, Loki swallowed the lump that had swiftly developed in his throat, though it wasn't sadness or even anger at this point, it was pride. He offered Freya a sharp gaze before turning his sights to Byleist. Slipping off of the large chair he'd been seated in, his feet landed on the floor heavily, feeling as though he weighed a thousand pounds. Thor, who could not bare to watch turned away as Loki stepped around Freya's chair and over to the empty space next to the head of the table. Taking another deep breath and closing his eyes, Loki lowered himself down onto one knee, his right hand placed delicately over his heart. "Humbly..." he started in the most sincere voice Freya had ever heard from him, "I seek your forgiveness in regards to my actions against your home, your people, your father, and your family," he said his eyes opening, to glance up at Byleist who might have been enjoying this a little too much. "My actions were that of a child's... desperate for resolution where I saw none. Freya has helped me see that against all odds we might have peace, and I am willing to work towards that as well, if you will let me."

Freya was impressed... though she had a feeling that she'd be getting an earful from her husband later regarding his humiliation. "Are you satisfied?" she asked Byleist, turning her face to look up at the Jotun King.

Byleist didn't look satisfied in the least but waved them all off none-the-less. "I shall expect contact with Odin about these preparation to help us rebuild our land. And to help dispose of our dead as well. I will wish for Loki to see to that personally as he is the cause of them. We have managed what we can over the past year, but we are still trying to locate the missing. Including that of my sister." He said watching Loki. "Go, before I change my mind." He said, his fingers pressed together in front of his face as he watched them.

Loki got up quickly. "Oh ... and one more thing, Sons of Odin." Byleist said. "The room cancels out magic. And you will regain it back. But any magic used previously ... will not be replaced once you exit." He said almost laughing at Loki's blank expression.

Loki sneered at him and turned and walked out the door. Once he was out he seized again, his magic suddenly rushing back to him, as if it just burst inside of him. He cried in shock and fell to his knees, breathing deeply to calm his swooning head. It was a few moments before Loki could stand up again, and a few more after that before he could walk properly.

Freya had given a large sigh to Byleist. She knew it was going to take a lot of work to develop a diplomatic relationship with him, but just like you couldn't get blood from a stone, it was hard to get camaraderie out of a Jotun. Freya had exited the room directly behind Loki, swiftly taking him by the arm as he fell to his knees. Gently rubbing his back to soothe him, Freya watched over him carefully until he was able to walk once again, though she remained quiet in the presence of the Jotun guards. The three of them walked in silence and were lead out of the palace. It wasn't until they were far enough away from the ears of the Frost Giants that any of them spoke.

"The nerve of that man! Making a prince of Asgard bow before him? Clearly he had intentions to humiliate Loki all along, stripping him of his identity, blaming him for the lack of his own identity," he said and moved to say more until Freya silenced him.

"Enough! I'm tired of talking about King Byleist... in fact, I don't want to think about him again until I'm ready to report into Odin. Right now, I want to get out of this realm, go home, see my children and sleep..." she told Thor with a sigh and trudged forward toward the spot where the Bifrost had dropped them off.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Thor thundered, his voice echoing over the ice. Loki put his hand around Freya's shoulder in comfort, by this point feeling back to his normal self again. It wasn't long before the felt the pull of the Bifrost and felt themselves being pulled back towards Asgard, landing once again inside the channel of the Bifrost.

Thor didn't even stop to speak as he barged out of the channel down the rainbow bridge to were their horses stood, still waiting for them.

"Thor wait!" Loki said as Thor mounted his horse. He could see Heimdall staring at him, but he cared little.

Freya took a deep breath and glanced to Heimdall as she walked past, giving him a gentle smile. Placing her hand softly on her husband's back she motioned toward their horses. "Leave him be... Thor will calm down eventually, and right now I think we only need worry about you and our children," she said and rubbed his back before walking past him and mounting her horse. It truth, Freya was saddened... knowing what kind of ridicule he faced from the Asgardians as he made his way back to the palace. Considering all she had done and said today she was hoping for some peace, and yet knew it would not come.

Loki nodded as he watched Thor ride off in the distance. They made their way slowly back to the palace. There was no point hurrying, people would see him anyway so it would make little difference. If unable to replace the enchantment that made him look Asgardian, they would have to get used to it anyway. Unless his father didn't wish to have that type of disturbance in his kingdom and sent him back to Jotunheim. He shivered at the thought, but he doubted that Odin would send him off again. Though the thought couldn't help but fester in his mind.

Both him and Freya were silent as they walked through the palace, people gasping and moving away from Loki, others staring at him with fear, others with hatred, some with interest. But it mattered little to him. Or so he told himself.

The entered their rooms quietly, Loki glanced at his mother who had her back turned to him as she played with her grand sons.

Before Frigga had the chance to turn around, Freya rushed behind her but gently placed her hands upon her mother-in-law's shoulders. She jumped slightly, and Freya muttered something to her. Immediately her posture straightened, and slowly she turned herself around but had very little reaction to her son's appearance initially.

Gently handing Freya the baby she'd been holding she stepped over to her son and reached out for his face. She looked at him for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around him. "I knew you'd come home safe..." she whispered to him, resting her chin on his shoulder as she hugged him. Sighing she looked over him once more before turning a concerned glance back to Freya.

Bouncing with Vali slightly, she pressed her lips together, glancing at her husband. She didn't quite know what to say before Frigga came back to take Vali from her. "He's going to need you tonight..." she whispered softly, to which Freya simply nodded.

Loki smiled to his mother slightly, as she came and hugged him. Watched as she took the babies from Freya and moved out the door to leave the two of them alone. "I'm just going to go to the washroom. I shall be right back." He said moving towards the door, biting his bottom lip slightly.

Freya watched as he mother left and then stayed perfectly still when Loki make his way down to hall toward the bathroom. She counted the seconds, unfastening the large violet cape from her shoulders and draping it over a wing chair before she shuttered, her cloak seeming to emerge from her flesh as though it had melded with her. All the while she did this, she counted... knowing that within a few seconds there would be some kind of a response from Loki... It wasn't everyday you saw a stranger looking back at you in the mirror.

Loki stepped through the door of the washroom and closed the door quietly with a click, his hand resting against the wood before he rested his forehead against it, his eyes closed despite being unable to see inside the dark room. He sighed and turned his head slightly, still against the door and felt around for the small switch that would turn on the oil lamps in the room. As soon as he found it, he flicked the switch up, and blinked against the sudden light.

Turning he stared towards the mirror but feared to move towards it. It was one thing, to see your hands, and know what you are. But another thing entirely to see yourself as the monster from children's stories.

He swallowed loudly loudly before he slowly walked towards the mirror, looking inside of it. He stared back at his reflection, blue skinned and red eyed, with little raised marks all over his face, very similar to Byleist and Laufey's. His hands gripped the black marble of the sink, his breathing coming more rapidly as he tried to absorb his new visage.

He could see before he could feel the tears brimming in his eyes, his entire body feeling numb from shock. He shook slightly as he looked down, hanging his head, tears dripping into the sink as he cried quietly.

Freya had moved silently down the hall like a cloud floating over the surface of calm water. She'd said nothing, just stood outside the door, waiting, listening. She heard the sound of the oil lamps flicker on, heard the sounds the palms of his hands made as they palmed the stone sink, and with her cheek pressed against the door, heard the sound of his quiet sobbing. Lifting her hand to press against the door she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, feeling the tears that had formed clinging to her thick eyelashes, making her lids even heavier than they already felt.

Taking another breath, she bit her lip before calling out to him, "Loki..." she said quietly, nearly shaking, but it had come out so small and meagre that she took another breath and tried it again, "Loki, I'm not afraid of you..." she confessed and placed her hand upon the door knob. "Please let me in..." she whispered, her other hand still flat against the door as if trying to reach for him.

Loki wasn't sure when it happened but the next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor leaning back against the tub, his head banging against it. It wasn't Asgards opinion he was scared of. And frankly he didn't care what he looked like. But what would his children think of him looking like the monster that they will undoubtedly hear about as they grow older. What will his wife think about having a monster in her bed every night. It's one thing accepting your husband for being a frost giant, it's another thing having to look at it every day.

He heard his wife at the door and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his knees. He didn't want to answer the door, but he knew there was nothing stopping her from letting herself in.

There was a few seconds of silence, and she remembered what his mother had said about Loki when he was upset... that perhaps it was best to leave him alone and let him come to you... much like one would with a temperamental cat. She didn't want to disagree with Frigga, but she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him. Quietly opening the door she peered inside, glancing around until she saw him seated on the ground, curled up with his back against the bathtub. Silently she made her way over to him, sitting on the floor next to him. She reached up to stoke his hair a few times, a sympathetic look on her face.

Reaching out for his chin, her hand as delicate and gentle as ever, "Look at me..." she whispered, fighting against his shame to lift his head so she could see him. "Look at me!" she called out just a little louder, but in a sensitive tone. Her eyes danced over his face for a moment, taking in the details. Leaning in, she kissed each cheek that had been streaked with his tears before her lips found his, gently, romantically dusting against them before she inhaled deeply, her hand resting upon his jaw as she hungrily intensified her passion. Her kiss felt exactly the same, there was nothing held back in it. Regardless as to what he looked like, he was still her husband. He felt the same, tasted the same, smelled the same, and his looks did nothing to lessen her level of intoxication she had with his love.

Loki allowed to kiss him but he felt confused. He pulled back from her slightly and looked back down at his hands. "Don't." He whispers. "Don't pretend ..." He said quietly.

Her hands took the side of his face and turned him to look up from his hands, "Don't..." she said rubbing her nose against his affectionately as she always had, "Don't ever call me a liar," she whispered so close to him that he could feel her warm, moist breath upon his cheek.

"How can you still bare to look at me?" He asked, still not looking at her. "I look like a monster now. I'll scare the babies. They will cry just looking at me." He said. "They won't know me. I ... I don't know how you can even look at me and not see ..." He paused not even able to say his biological fathers name.

Freya's eyes scanned his face for a moment before she closed her eyes. With her hands still on his face she pulled him in and took in a deep breath through her nose, smelling his hair. "You still smell like the forest, right before the rain..." she told him softly. Her hands sliding down his neck to his chest and toward his waist where she rested her hands upon his hips, "The same silhouette, the one I've watched crawl into bed in the dark night after night..." Freya's hands traced over his form as they always had; a natural, careful touch, as though she'd been touching her own skin.

Loki looked to her and slowly lifted his hand to her cheek, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers against her cheek. "I'm blue ..." He said, "I may smell the same, and have the same shape ... but I look entirely different. You can't tell me this doesn't effect you at all."

She cooed softly upon feeling his hand on her cheek, bringing her own up to cover his hand, moaning softly at the feeling of his palm against her skin. Slowly her large blue eyes opened to look at him, "You smell like my husband, you feel like my husband, your touch is exactly like my husband's..." Taking his hand she brought the palm of his hand to her lips, kissing it repeatedly, "So... what exactly has changed? Nothing important. Here, look..." she said, taking his hand from her lips and placing it in the centre of her chest, her pulse easily readable, her heart throbbing against his palm. "My heart still beats for you... no matter how you look. And your children will get used to a new normal if this is what you want." Blushing, she offered him a soft smile, glancing down at his hand where he touched her, "And I'll have you know... blue is one of my favourite colours."

Loki smiled at her sadly. "You still want me? After I look like ... this?" He asked looking down at himself before looking back up at her. "I don't understand you ... some days I think I never will." He said with a smile. "You're not like other people. You don't let their opinions effect you. I guess in a way, you make up for how much people's opinions matter to me." He said moving his hand directly onto my cheek. "If it is possible for ... for my father to change me back. Would you want me to?"

She smiled at him and brought herself a little closer, "I think that decision should be entirely up to you... there are pros and cons of each I'm sure. Your eyes now... they remind me of my children, and so I love them. But... I could never forget those green eyes that would just bore into me, as though you could see absolutely ever inch of me at once," the thought of it made her shiver, her eyes closing once more at the thought. "I will always want you... always desire you... always." she told him before leaning into him kissing him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Loki moved his hands to her hips and pulled her onto him, kissing her passionately. He kissed her, moving his way down her neck, to her collar bone, his hand sliding up her side and to her back to pull her closer.

Freya moaned as her legs moved to straddle his hips, her arms wrapping themselves underneath his, her palms resting on his shoulders. She had kissed him back just as passionately, taking a breath when his lips left hers as she lifted her chin to allot him more room to kiss her. There was a soft giggle that escaped her as she was pulled to him, closer still, their stomachs pressed against one another.

Loki could feel his cock hardening inside of his pants, pressing against the offending material. Loki moaned and pulled away from her neck moving back up to kiss her lips, his pink tongue slipping past her lips and into her mouth.

Freya kissed him back, moaning softly, beyond pleased just to feel their bodies entangled together, even if it had been there on the floor of the bathroom. Swirling her tongue around his slowly, her hips carefully began to grind against him. Though it was difficult her for to feel much through the leather pants she'd been wearing, there was a distinct, familiar pressure against her hips that she'd sorely missed. Her body all but shook as she was overcome by the insatiable need to have him, right then. Pulling her lips away from his, a kind of growl escaped her as she laid hungry, open mouth kisses over his neck, her hands making quick work of the clasps on his dark jacket, pushing it over and past his shoulders.

Loki smiled slightly, his eyes half lidded as he helped her remove his own clothing. Once he was bare chested, he moved to make quick work of her own, using a bit of magic to make it quicker lest he rip the material. He moved his hands down and cupped her ass with his hands, gripping her tightly and pressing her harder against him, bucking his hips up against her.

Freya's eyes opened slightly, watching his face as he moved to take off her clothing. When he'd thrust his hips up to her, she gasped loudly, a feminine moan escaping her upon exhale. Her eyes were glossy, almost hypnotized as she looked over him. Her teeth bit down on her pouty lower lip as she continued to grind and move over him. Each breath was quicker than the last until she pulled herself into him, kissing him upon the lips several times in a row. "Please," she whispered, almost straining to pull her lips away from his so she could speak, "please Loki, I need you..." she begged before her lips pulled magnetically into his once again.

Loki moaned at her eagerness and used his magic to remove her own pants, leaving her naked over him. "Anything you want love ... I promised you anything. And you shall get everything." He said rubbing against her as he moved his hands back up her back to hold her in a tight embrace.

Just hearing him talk, vowing to give her whatever she needed, whatever she wanted... she could hardly stand to wait a moment longer. She shifted her hips back on his legs slightly, his grip around her loosening before she glanced down to the bulge in his pants. Carefully removing his belt, she made quick work of his fly. Lifting her hips she helped him shimmy out of his pants, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips as she leaned in to kiss him, shoving his pants down past his knees so he could kick them off. "All I want is you... but I want all of you," she whispered in a heated, sultry voice, "Every... last... inch..." she demanded before kissing down his neck to his chest, her hands moving up to caress him.

Loki moaned as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off, her words sending a tingle of pleasure through him. His rock hard cock laying straight against his abdomen, a few of the blue raised marks running almost design like down the sides of his blue shaft, the skin almost darker than the rest of him. He looked down at it and flinched, but the look in her eyes made him think differently. It made him feel more confident with himself. More accepting. It was as if just by her eyes, he could tell that she would love him no matter how he looked.

He looked to her, his breathing coming heavily as he plunged his lips back to hers, kissing her deeper, as if nothing else mattered in the world.

Freya squeaked softly, noticing a difference in the way he kissed her, a kind of abandon, a freedom that she'd not really felt in him before. Moaning into his kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself in closer to him, her hips pressing against his. But, when she moved to grind against his hardened shaft she gasped loudly her grip tightening on him significantly as she came to a halt. She looked at him with wild shock in her eyes, which remained open as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Slowly she began moving her hips over him again, just feeling him slide underneath her. A high pitched moan escaped her as she leaned almost limply against his chest, panting heavily.

Loki moaned as she rubbed against his swollen cock, his eyes closing out of instinct. "Mmm I want you so bad Freya." He said burying his face in her neck as she rocked against her. It had been weeks since he'd last been inside of her and his cock ached just at the thought of being inside her again.

Her entire body shivered when he spoke and she looked up at him, doe-eyed just at the amount of pleasure that she was experiencing even at this point. Sighing softly, she turned her face into his chest, kissing him a few times. Pulling herself back slightly and lifting her torso up, she felt the head of his cock press against her entrance. Keeping her eyes locked on his, a small smile weaved its way across her mouth. Bringing both of her hands to his jaw, she lifted his head slightly, smiling brightly at him. "I do truly love you... every bit of you," she whispered before placing a sweet, almost innocent kiss on his lips.

Loki kissed her back. "I love you too." He said gruffly as his cock teased her entrance. He pushed up against her but not enough to push through, just nudging her softly wanting so badly to press inside of her, but he held himself back allowing her to go at her own pace.

Freya's eyes half-lidded as she leaned in to kiss him once more, taking a deep breath as she began to sink down onto him. At first the had imagined that her heightened sense of pleasure was do to the weeks of inactivity that had proceeded this, but something had felt different and now she was sure of it. Gasping loudly once again, Freya sank down onto him rather quickly out of sheer curiosity, her eyes flaring widely at the sensation that ravaged her body. Blushing, she felt a head rush come over her which caused her to go bleary-eyed. "Oh, Loki..." she whispered, gripping onto his shoulders as began to slowly move around him, panting with with each movement.

Loki smirked. "A bit of a perk to the appearance no?" He asked with a laugh as he pushed up into her as deep as he could go. "I may not be the sexiest man in the world anymore, but I can still pleasure you like no other man could." He said said smirking before kissing her shoulder.

Freya moaned loudly and closed her eyes when he pushed into her, pressing her cheek against his chest. For a moment she thought it might be too much for her the bear, but she held on to the sound of his voice. Smiling she pulled herself up from leaning against him, "You are incredibly sexy, I'll have you know," she chided him, a small chuckle which morphing into a moan when she pulled him into a kiss. "And you've always done a very good job of..." Freya cut her sentence short with another gasp when he pressed into her again. "...A very good job of pleasing me." Grinning she kissed him lustfully, "I'm sure this time will not be any different."

"Mmmm ... we shall see." He said with a smile as she began to ride him. Loki moaned and tilted his head back as she started to move, his ridged cock sliding in and out of her.

Freya moaned quietly as she began to move her hips up and down over his shaft. Each little movement inside her send her shuttering, pleasure shooting through her body like lightning. She had to start herself off slow to get used to it, but it didn't take Freya very long for her to push her hair out of her face with one hand while the other arm wrapped around his neck for leverage, allowing her to bounce on him just a little faster.

Loki moaned as he moved his hands down to her hips, looking down to watch his blue cock disappearing into her with every thrust of her hips. "Are you alright love?" He asked, not wanting to push to far to soon.

With her hand still weaved in her hair, she nodded to him a couple times to ensure that she was alright. She was better than alright. She'd been needing this for a long time. Opening her eyes, her hand slipped from her hair and onto his chest. "Yes, Loki... I feel wonderful," she told him honestly, moaning as she rocked herself over his hips, feeling him press into her. She realized that he was probably worried about her, considering her recent condition, and his concern for her made her cover his face with feather light kisses. "Really dear, I'm alright. You needn't worry about me..."

Loki smirked. "Good." He said moving his hands down to her ass. He shifted himself before pushing himself to his feet, her legs wrapping around his waist as he bounced her on his cock. He moved towards the door and slammed her up against it, thrusting into her hard and fast. He had the intentions of taking her into the bedroom, but the door got in the way.

"Open the door love." He whispered as he continued fucking here against it.

Freya couldn't help but laugh out of excitement as she was pushed up against the door. Each time with Loki he seemed to become more and more passionate, so much so that he almost seemed relieved when she told him that she was fine, as if he's been holding back the flood gates. Her subtle laughter turned into fits of moaning which overcame her as he drove himself into her with a surprising amount of energy. She listened to him as he asked her to open the door, and she blinked up at him with curiosity, the laws of physics turning over in her mind, albeit slowly considering the position she was it. Freya grinned, threw caution to the wind and placed her hand heavily upon the door handle, taking a deep breath before the door swung open.

Loki smirked slightly as he felt himself stagger forwards trying to catch their balance before falling forward, he held onto her tightly with one hand, his other hand going out to break their fall, but only slightly. This hit the floor with a thud, his cock ramming into her with the force of his weight, his hand flat against the floor where he had cushioned their fall. Loki moaned as he was forced deeper into her, his body shaking with pleasure.

All thoughts of reaching the bed left his mind as he continued to thrust into her over and over, his cock pulling all the way out before ramming into her again over and over. He moaned with every thrust, whispering incoherent words into her ear.

Freya let out a gasp as the two of them fell toward the ground, her legs tightening around his waist and her arms wrapping around his neck. She relaxed a little, feeling him hold on to her tightly, felling safe in his grip. Freya laughed loudly at his playfulness as the two of them fell to the ground, but landing was a different story.

Feeling him plunge into her deeply, she arched the small of her back, digging her fingertips into the muscles of his shoulders at the sensation. Groaning deeply, her head pressing back against the cool tile, turning to hold her cheek against it. Her entire body felt hot, like it was about to catch on fire. Panting, she let out a long, satisfied moan as he pumped himself over again, the ridges along his cock filling her with pleasure every single time he thrust into her. Her hands slid down his biceps as she looked up into his face. "Oh Loki..." she whispered, bouncing as he hammered himself inside her, "Please... please don't stop."

Loki closed his eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream as he continued slamming into her over and over again. He shifted slightly to get a better angle and felt his foot hit something near by, hearing a loud shatter but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was how good it felt, the pleasure coursing through him and, opening his eyes, to see the passion upon her face, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"I had no intentions love." He whispered, his hands flat on the ground, his chest sliding up and down against hers with each thrust, her swollen breasts bouncing, rubbing up against him perfectly.

Freya kept her eyes locked on his, moving her hips in unison with his thrusts, helping to drive him even deeper inside of her. Just the thought of Loki touching her made her wet, could send her off into hours worth of naughty daydreaming and fantasy building, but feeling his weight on top of her like this, feeling him press his shaft inside her... she often wondered how she didn't come to a climax more quickly... but she could feel in welling up and building inside of her.

Placing a hand underneath his jaw she brought her lips up to kiss him, her tongue tracing the outline of his lips before gently pressing into his mouth, the slightly metallic taste of his saliva connecting with her tongue as she swirled it around his. Grinning when she pulled her lips away from his she trailed kisses over his cheek, up to his ear where whispered to him, "Some how, I wish I could have more of you... no matter how much I have of you, I just can't seem to get enough..." she purred, kissing under his jaw, her eyes turned up at him with a darkly sultry glance.

Loki moved his hand down her leg to her knee, drawing it up to put her legs around his waist allowing him to move into her at a different angle. "You'll have me for the rest of forever love, as much as you want and more." He said, his mouth trailing kisses down her chest to her breast before taking her nipple in between his teeth and nipping it gently, his other hand playing with the other.

The smirk never left Freya's lips as she lifted her hands up over her head and entangled her fingers into her tousled hair. A soft giggle vibrated from the back of her throat and past her smiling teeth as she felt his lips scour over her skin, coming to rest at her breast. She couldn't help but squeak in surprise, feeling his teeth gently grate against her. One of those hands that had been entwined in her hair shot into his, holding him there. Her eyes closed as she released a satisfied sigh. Her tongue tracing over her top lip before she pressed them both together, a groan escaping her as she slid one of her smooth legs over the small of his back.

Loki kissed his way back up her chest to her neck before kissing her passionately, his hand reaching between them, his thumb rubbing her clit. "I want you to cum for me love." He said quietly into her ear, his own orgasm slowly building.

Freya moaned as she kissed him back, her hand that had been in his hair sliding down to his chest. It was becoming more and more difficult to control the tiny spasms in her legs as she came closer and closer to cumming, but when he reached down to rub her clit, it became impossible. She moaned sharply, one again arching her back in response to his touch, her stomach pressing itself against his. "I'm incredibly close..." she told him with a slight smirk, rocking against the tile floor with each of his thrusts, looking over his face before she kissed just under his chin.

Loki moaned and moved up onto his knees, pulling her hips up to his and thrusting with lost composure. His racked his hands smoothly over her chest, down her breasts down her sides before holding her hips and slamming into her over and over again. "Cum for me love ... that's it ..." He said biting his blue lip between his bright white teeth.

A giggle escaped her as he pulled up her hips to meet his, her shoulders still pressed into the tile, her back arched up steeply to where her hips had been lifted off the ground. The angle just seemed to hit every spot, every time he thrust into her bringing her closer and closer until she couldn't bear to hold out any longer. She could feel her muscles contract around him, her heart seeming to race a mile a minute. "I... I'm cumming..." she whispered though she hardly knew if he'd heard it, or really if she'd truly made any noise at all beyond moaning in pleasure, her arms laying against the floor with her fingers splayed out.

Loki groaned slamming into her one hard last time as he came inside her, holding himself as deep as he could go as he spilled himself inside of her. He moaned her name as his cock twitched with each strong hard spurt, his orgasm slowly fading as he watched her writhe below him, his red eyes meeting hers.

His breathing slowed slightly as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, nearly collapsing on top of her. It was moments before he finally managed to pull himself off of her and collapsed onto the floor next to her.

Freya sighed contently as he moved down next to her, flashing him a rather large smile before turning to lay her head on his chest. When she did she could see that Loki had accidentally shifted a small decorative table they kept by the bathroom door when he had changed their position. Across the floor were bits of shattered porcelain from a vase that had been standing upon the table. "Oh..." Freya said with a pout. "I liked that vase..." she sighed, looking on at the mess with a shake of her head. "I thought you were going to carry me romantically across the threshold and into bed," glancing around at where they had ended up on the floor in the main hall of their suite, she lifted a brow. "I think we missed... we might have been a bit off the mark, my love," she teased, offering up a small giggle.

Loki lay next to her catching his breath, his arm around her shoulder as he looked up at the bed. "Lucky it." He said with a laugh. He was sure with that bit of passion they probably would have broken the thing. He looked down at her a small smile on his face. "I know you said it is my decision. But I want your opinion as well. And I promise I won't be offended, even if Odin can't undo it and you choose other wise. But what do you prefer me as. This, or my old self." He asked, knowing it would fully effect his decision to even ask Odin to change him back.

She shrugged, laying on her side and using her hand to prop her chin up. "I'm not offended by the way you look now. I know it's you, and what I desire is you... but..." and here she trailed off a bit, wanting to choose the right words so that she wouldn't offend him. "There are a few reasons why I think you should ask for Odin's help. For one, you know I don't care what you look like... but clearly the rest of Asgard does. I wouldn't care what they thought... except for the fact that it breaks my heart to watch others hate you, even for something as trivial as the way you look. I wish they could know you the way I do..." she told him before leaning in to kiss his temple.

"Secondly... the children are young, and they look quite a bit like me with their pale skin. I think it's important that we tell them who and what you are... but I also think it's important that they identify with their father even physically, which is often very important for young boys. And... I think it would break my heart even more if they were afraid of you... not because you're frightening, but mostly because of the unfamiliarity..." Freya explained with a sad look in her eyes. Truly her heart would be broken if her children were afraid of their own father... particularly because he wanted so badly to love them.

"And lastly..." she took a deep breath, "Lastly... is a selfish reason, but when I fell in love with you... you were the raven-haired, green eyed man everyone knew you to be... and you weren't Asgard's ideal, but when I came up those steps and saw you perched like a King upon your Father's thrown..." and here she sighed, raising a brow with a coy smile upon her lips, "I'd never seen a more attractive man in all my life. Men usually found themselves tongue-tied around me... and when I left that evening, I was shocked that I hadn't fallen over myself during our conversation. I'm attracted to you as you are now, of course, because I love you inside and out... but I never knew what men said when they called me breathtaking... and then I saw you, and I felt like a fifteen year old girl with a crush," she confessed, her fingertip drawing little circles into his chest, her eyes darting away from him when she blushed. "I don't want the image of the beautiful man I married to be just a memory to me... So, I suppose you could say that I'll miss the way you used to look for nostalgic reasons... but if this is a new normal, then this is it." Smiling at him, she leaned in to kiss him again. "Myself, the Children, and Asgard will get used to it."

Loki smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Freya." He said running his fingers over her cheek. "That means more to me than anything. I don't know know what I would do if this isn't reversible, and you would prefer the other me. I mean, I know we both prefer the other me, but ..." He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm glad to know that it doesn't change you feel about me. I keep saying you're the most perfect woman in the world, and it seems like every time something bad happens, you become more and more perfect." He said with a small smile.

Freya shook her head and smiled back, "It's not about being perfect... it's about being perfect for one another, and if you're blue, green, purple, or orange, I would still love you." Pushing back some of his dark hair with a couple fingertips she leaned against him and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "You have any idea how proud I am of you? You've grown so much in the last year, Loki. If this had happened to you then, you would have immediately gone off looking for someone to blame, but not one ill word has crossed your lips. You've been every bit the man I have wanted you to be and then some. And if you want to ask Odin for his help, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Believe it or not, a lot of who we are is based on how we look. Do what you feel you must do and I will support you," Freya told him lovingly before placing another kiss on his lips. "Now... hurry up and take me to the bedroom, because if I lay in the nude with you here a moment longer, we won't make it there at all, and after the day I've had I could use a relaxing dinner with my husband." Winking at him a small giggle escaped her, one of her hands idly rubbing his chest.

Loki smirked. "As romantic as I would love to be, I don't think I have the energy to carry you to bed." He said pouting. "As for choice words, I've have a few running through my head since I walked through that door. None of them all to polite. But with company I chose to keep them to myself." He said with a laugh. He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. "Feel like a nap before dinner. If we get to sleep that is?" He asked.

Sighing and sitting up herself, Freya brought herself to her feet before he did, and reached out her hand to help him up. "Mmm... Well, cuddling sounds romantic. Perhaps you can indulge me for a few moments more before falling asleep on my completely?" she asked with a wink, as they carefully made their way past the broken vase, tip-toeing to their bedroom.


	29. Chapter XXIX

Chapter XXIX

They'd enjoyed dinner to themselves before going to pick up their children, who had spent the better part of the afternoon with their Grandmother. Freya was thankful. Having some uninterrupted time with Loki had been wonderful, and had helped to calm him down. They'd talked more over dinner, and she'd gotten the impression that he was just that much more confident having spent the afternoon in his true skin.

"I'm here..." Freya said in a sing-song voice as they was escorted into the King's suite by a royal guard. As lavish and kingly as Loki's living quarters had been, Odin and Frigga's was that much more luxurious. Everything appeared to be made of gold and was open to the outside, facing all of Asgard and the Bifrost, a carpet of stars adorning the sky.

As soon as Freya's voice rang through the suite, Vali had begun to squiggle in his grandmother's arms, his sleepy little face looking up to his mother as she came within his limited view. Taking him in her arms she smiled and looked back to her husband, who was gazing across the large room as his father slowly swept in.

His steely eye looked over his transformed son, a light smile never leaving his face. "Yes, your brother had told me of King Byleist's nullifying spell... though I'm surprised it managed to work on one of my own."

Loki's hands clasped behind his back, his facial expression much the same as it was at his brothers coronation, Loki nodded. "Yes, it seems that I am back to my uh ... 'normal' form." He said, almost testing Odin with the word 'normal'.

Freya glanced over at Odin, an unimpressed grin on her face. The last time Odin had spoken to Loki he'd been unnecessarily harsh on his son. She gave the King a glance and a respectful nod, hoping that he'd be a bit more sensitive this time around.

"Normal, yes... recognizable?" Odin asked and glanced at Freya, nodding back as if understanding her wordless communication. "You look no different than when I found you as a babe in the temple. I had only changed you in the first place to make your life on Asgard but a little easier, you know that." Gesturing to the love seat across from the large, decorative golden sofa he invited them both to sit, as he settled down with his wife, placing little Nari on his lap.

Freya sat down upon the love seat as she cradled Vali who was gumming the back of one hand while he held on to his mother's finger tightly with the other, his eyes locked on his father.

Loki smiled sarcastically as he sat. "I'd like to say I look a bit different than when I was babe. Seeing as how I'm a grown man." He said with a bit of a laugh. He stayed silent for a few moments, almost as if trying to make his own final decision. A little internal debate. "I was wondering though father ... could you return me to how I was?" He asked quietly.

Odin's large hands had held Nari underneath his chubby little arms, bouncing the baby slightly on his knee before he looked up at Loki, almost a bit surprised. "Is this not your true self?" he asked his son, not with any sort of malice, but just to understand the reasoning behind his decision. "You would prefer to appear as I had willed on you all those years ago without asking your permission?" he asked before looking back down to the baby on his knee. "I must say, I'm a little surprised," he claimed, smiling at the child.

Loki was silent once again, staring down at the ground. "You couldn't have asked my permission I could hardly speak then, let alone chosen. Though I believe your decision to change me was for the best. I was far more accepted that way than I was without it. Though ... I do still wish you had told me. But that is in the past and cannot be changed. Even a master of magic cannot do that." He said looking back up at Odin. "If you do not wish to redo the spell, then I will understand father." He said sounding a little bit disappointed.

"Whether you want to believe it or not," he started and picked Nari up off his knee, turning him around to look at his little round face, "I do enjoy making my children happy, just as I imagine you will for yours." Odin didn't really look at Loki as he spoke, but instead smiled at the baby in his arms, who bubbling happily as one of Odin's large fingers gentle touched the tip of his rounded nose. "If ever you need my help, all you need do is ask, my son," he said in a soft voice and then was quiet.

It wasn't more than a few seconds later that Freya cuddled up to Loki on the love seat, leaning in toward him to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Vali's large red eyes looked up at his father before Freya moved to hand him over. She watched as Loki's hands seemed significantly more familiar looking then they had been just a moment ago before he had reached out for his son.

Loki took Vali from Freya and held him gently in his arms, his own large red eyes meeting his sons. Vali looked up at him, his hand reaching out wanting to grab his fathers nose. To him there was no difference. To him ... it was just his father.

Loki smiled at Vali and brought him up to allow the baby to grab what he wanted. Immediately the small infant grabbed onto his nose, his scrunching up his nose making him laugh.

"What do you think little guy? Do you want your old daddy back?" He asked, knowing that the child couldn't answer. He looked up at his father after Vali finally let go of him and he held him back in his arms. "To be honest, I don't like looking in the mirror at a stranger. I would like to be changed back if it is possible." He said looking back down at his son.

Odin nodded and stood with Nari, motioning Freya to collect the tyke. Smirking, Freya stood and took her son from her father-in-law. Odin rubbed the infant's back as he settled against his mother's shoulder, hiding his face against her neck as he had made a habit of.

Slowly, he'd walked toward his son, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, you won't be a stranger to anyone anymore... including yourself, and hopefully your children as well," he said almost affectionately before making his way toward his chambers once more. His gentle touch on his son's shoulder had been more than enough to incite a chain reaction, a pale, familiar colour spreading from the spot where he had touched him. It passed like a warmth over Loki's skin until it covered him completely.

Odin stopped walking and turned to glance over his shoulder. "Have you given any thought to your sons and their..." he paused, trying to select the correct words, "unique eye colour?" he asked.

Loki looked down at his hands, he wasn't all to surprised, a lot of magic was subtle and required the most minimal of touches. "No ..." He said. "I haven't. But no, I want their eyes to remain as they are." He said looking back up at his father.

Odin turned to glance back at Loki with a twinge of confusion in his one eye. Freya so badly wanted to take Loki by his arm and rush from the room before Odin had the chance to talk, but she simply held her breath and hoped for the best... "You choose to have an Asgardian appearance, why not do the same for your sons so that they might have the same privilege?" he asked, a brow lifted in personality.

Freya bore her teeth into a large, smile though she could feel herself begin to sweat. "I think what Loki means to say..." she chirped up, hoping to end an argument before it could even begin, "...is that we would like to give the boys the option when they were a little older and could more the decision for themselves, right dear?" she asked, hoping Loki would not give it another moment's thought.

"That, and their 'difference' isn't as different as mine. People aren't going to look at them and see a frost giant. I will allow them to chose when they are old enough. If they feel the need to change, then they can make the decision themselves, like I have just now." He said. He didn't understand why his father needed to pick a fight about everything. It's almost as if Odin wanted to fight with him.

Odin turned his eye to the ground before nodding. Without another word he continued to make his way to his chambers almost lazily, disappearing into a darkened hall without saying another word. Before the two of them left, Frigga stood to her feet, kissing her son upon the cheek, and placing another on the crown of each grandson's head. "I'm sorry..." his mother had started, "He's been in a strange mood since your brother spoke to him this afternoon once you'd come back from Jotunheim..." she said, excusing her husband. Walking them back into the corridor, Frigga kissed both of her grandsons once more and watched as the couple made their way down the hall.

Freya walked leisurely alongside Loki as the two of them moved through the corridors and back toward their suite. Her eyes flashed to him as her gentle hand rubbed her son's back. "I'm sorry I spoke for you... I was so afraid that you were going to bite back at your father. I should have more faith in you. You kept your patience," she said softly, though it was enough to send Nari squiggling and grunting. Clearly he appreciated silence while cuddled up to his mother.

Loki laughed at his son. "Likes my voice but prefers you quiet ... I hope he outgrows that." He said with a smirk as Vali pulled at his hair. Loki quickly removed his little fingers from it and have him his finger instead. "What would you like to do tonight love. We still have a few hours before bed."

Freya smiled, and watched as Loki held a finger up for Vali to take hold of, "I'm just so happy about the way things went today. I'd love to spend some time with my boys before they go to bed and..." before she could get another word out there was a soft sob that came out of Nari who seemed very upset by the fact that his mother was being louder than he wanted her to be. "And I'm thinking that this one is either hungry or tired," she said and pouted as he cried softly. "That or he hates the sound of my voice. Shh... Nari, you're going to give Mummy confidence issues," she said as if a newborn could possibly understand what she was saying. Glancing back over to Loki, she whispered to him so as not to disturb her son as he began to settle down against her shoulder, "After they go to bed, who knows? Might be nice to curl up with a book by the fire, treat myself to a glass of something, spend some time with you... Today was a step in the right direction for Asgard and for Jotunheim... but I know it's going to take more work, so relaxing when I have the chance will be important. I have a lot on my plate right now..."

"I think relaxing tonight is a wonderful idea." He said putting his free arm around her as they approached their rooms. "If you're going to read tonight then I think I'll put some studying and practice in. I've been slacking off the past while." He said with a laugh as he sat down on the couch. "A quiet night in sounds like the best for all of us."


	30. Chapter XXX

Chapter XXX

Loki stood next to Freya off to the side of the throne, watching as Byleist was escorted into the throne room by two guards, much as they where when they had arrived at Jotunheim.

Byleist walked down the long carpet that lead up to the throne and stood before Odin, his arms crossed, not saying a single word to the king, allowing the old mans next words to start out the disaster he knew would come of this discussion. He knew that Odin was to proud to negotiate. He knew he was good at it, but being good at negotiating, and actually going through with the negotiations where two entirely different things.

His entire body portrayed confidence but inside, he had to admit to himself that he was a little frightened. He had thought about bringing others with him, but their numbers where already depleted so heavily that he dared not even risk one or two. So now he stood in front of Odin, the Allfather, surrounded by both his sons, his daughter in law, and a hand full of guards.

Odin watched King Byleist with only a whisper of contempt painted on his face. He knew that Freya and his sons had put a lot of energy and risked their lives to begin diplomatic peace talks with the Jotuns, to begin fostering their trust. He however knew that negotiations had started by suggesting that the Casket of Ancient Winters had been offered as a potential peace offering... and that was something Odin did not trust the Jotuns with possessing, fearing that as soon as they had it returned to them, war would break out once again. "You're a most welcome in Asgard, King Byleist... but let it be known that as any guest there is a certain level of respect that we expect from you. I offered my own family in hopes that they would win some of your respect. I hope they were able to extend you the respect I have come to expect from them," he said softly, hardly allowing his position on the throne to create a dominant atmosphere over the Jotun King.

Freya stood next to her husband in the formal attire she'd worn to Jotunheim, and had gazed at her Husband as Byleist was led into the throne room. It felt very much like inviting a dragon in to one's own living room, but she resisted the urge to show worry. She did however move just a couple inches closer to Loki from where they both stood beside Odin's throne.

Bylesit smiled and nodded almost subtly. "Of course, All father. They were most ... polite." Byleist said almost sarcastically. He glanced around at the hand full of guards around them. "Though I have to say, I wasn't quite so armed as you are. I find it a little offensive. Surely where I to try something your sons alone would be able to stop me." He said with a laugh, hoping it sounded less nervous than he felt. He could sense the guards just twitching with their weapons and new even the smallest of wrong moves could end badly for him.

But he trusted Odin's command on his guards. "As you know I am here on request of your sons and daughter-in-law to speak of our terms of peace. I have no doubt that they have informed you of what I am after." He said though he knew full well that Odin would not give it over to him, despite the fact that it was rightfully his.

Nodding thoughtfully, Odin frowned. "Freya has given me a report on the status of your home world in terms of how much damage has been done, as well as an estimate of loss of life. There were many others that I could have sent in her stead, but out of all of them, she was sent because of her ability to sympathize. Unlike most others who reside on Asgard, she has no fear associated with your people... this is an asset to you, and I would ask that you use her as your liaison," he said as he gestured over to where Freya was standing next to Loki. "But it is because of her lack of fear that she trusts too easily. She had made mention that the Casket of Ancient Winters was something that the Jotuns would want returned to them... and while I can understand that, you must also know that the power it possesses poses a large threat to any realm should it be used as a weapon."

Freya frowned slightly. Odin was making her seem a fool by calling her too trusting. She trusted to Jotuns because she believed that giving them her trust would eventually soften them... But Odin made it appear as a weakness. A nearly inaudible sigh escaped her as she glanced away from the scene, her back straightening ever so slightly.

Byleist didn't fail to notice the slight shift in Freya and knew that the girl was almost offended by what Odin had said. "As the casket of ancient winters belonged to my father, it now belongs to me. It is the tool we need to restore our home even from the battle that you fought in over a thousand years ago, with out it, my people live in ruin. I am untrusting of Asgard just as you are of me and mine. But it is not fair that you leave my people to suffer. I am not my father, I have no interest in war any more than you do. I have seen what war does to both man and realm and have no wish for that to happen." He watched Thor's reaction more than Odin's, though he made sure to keep an eye on the old man as well. It was both Odin, and in the near future Thor, who hold the balance of war in their hands. He had no wish for any more Jotuns to die, and he would not waste what precious lives he had left on Jotunheim on a war that had no purpose. But he would not think twice if it was brought to them. "Just give me what is rightfully mine," Byleist said, "And you shall have your peace."

Odin seemed to think on what he had just said, his eyes flashing over to Loki before turning his attention back to Byleist. "Well, if we were going to assume that it would be passed to the first descendant after your father than I suppose the cask would belong to Loki before it was to be in your possession, no?" he asked without faltering for a second.

Freya was beginning to think that Odin was turning into the old fool that Thor had accused him of being once upon a time. He had to have known that such a comment would anger a Jotun, particularly a King who appeared genuine as he spoke to the All-Father. "King Odin, please be thoughtful," she began, stepping in front of Loki to address him more closely. "King Byleist is telling you the truth when he says that he only seeks to protect and foster his people. You know your sons would not appreciate it if they were constantly compared to you. Byleist is the same in that respect. Laufey was a war monger, and was constantly seeking to upset your thrown, but the Jotuns numbers are dwindling, and their civilization, that which Thor nearly died to protect will all be for nought."

"Father, I do believe that Freya is correct in this." Loki said quietly, both him and his wife speaking so quietly only Odin could hear them. "To say that Thor, or I am like you would be a wrong assessment as it would be the same with Byleist. I don't say I trust him one hundred percent. But perhaps he does just seek to repair his home. After all, you have Gungnir and Thor has Mjolnir. Who's to say you wouldn't wage war against them? How are they to trust us, if we do not make the first step to trust them?" Loki looked to his wife a moment, wondering if maybe that was the right decision to make. Though they both knew to only speak to Odin himself of the matter and not voice it to Byleist.

"To say that Loki is my fathers son, is to claim that he is not your own." Byleist said annoyed. "Perhaps he should return to Jotunheim if you do not wish to keep him as your own. After all why did you take him? To ensure peace with us? Surely we are settling that here right now without him. He would no longer matter to you." He said, honestly not caring about Loki one way or the other, but if it got just a little under Odin's skin that would have been good enough for him.

"Send Loki back to Jotunheim to claim his spot as King over you?" Although he wasn't showing it much, it was clear that Odin was furious, and had come no closer to trusting regardless of their trip to the Jotun world. Freya however, was losing her patience, and even Thor was curious as to what his father was planning with this aggression.

"Father, the war with the Jotuns was over a thousand years ago, and King Laufey's reign is over. To say that he and his son are cut from the same cloth is to say that Loki would be as murderous as he was, and you know that isn't the truth anymore. Who is to say that this King is the same?" Thor asked, trying to reason with his father.

Freya paid Loki an urgent glance over her shoulder, fearing that Byleist would end negotiations if Odin continued to stab at the King with his unfounded beliefs. "Your Majesty, you seek to undo all what we have done. the Jotun people as they are now do not deserve this treatment from you, and need to find a refuge in Asgard," she pleaded, and did so loud enough for King Byleist to hear that not all on Asgard were lost to the plight of his people.

Byleist stepped a little closer to the throne though not threateningly. "All father, with all due respect. As your children and I have both stated, I am not my father. Just as you are not yours. I believe that your father was just as waring as mine, and yet when you became king you had sought out peace did you not? And you were given that chance to prove yourself. Will you not grant the same privilege to a new king. To give us a chance. You have to admit, with our forces so depleted we have nothing to fight with unless we wish to send women and children into battle. Which we have no intentions of doing." He said sadly. It was true they had an army, if need be if these negotiations did not go as planned. But Byleist had no doubt that they would lose, even if they had the casket. "Please your majesty. I have lost both my brothers, and my little sister to the destructing nearly a year ago. And my father, though I will admit that it is probably for the best. I am the only one left of my family. At least grant me the ability to restore my home. Once it is restored, I promise you, that the casket of ancient winters will be stored in a weapons vault and never used again unless it is to repair some kind of damage. It will no longer be a weapon."

Freya's eyes turned to glance softly at King Odin, but there was a serious tone about her voice as she spoke. "All-Father, if anything goes wrong, I would take the responsibility completely upon myself. It was me who begged to establish peace with the Jotuns, and if the trust I have given them wears thin than you need only look to me to place the blame. Loki has admitted his wrongdoing to the people of Jotunheim, you yourself told him that it was wrong to wipe out a race, but if you do not give them the means to repair themselves then they will fall into the oblivion that you yourself had asked to save them from," she said, sharing her logic with him, emotion welling in her eyes slightly, "If I could bring myself to trust this King then you must know that it is possible for you to do the same."

Odin's eye inspected the Jotun king for a moment, a sigh falling over him, "Take your relic, Byleist... but let it be known that if there is a threat to Asgard or any other realm by the Jotuns, I will not think twice about retaliation. Trust must be earned, and while my children seem to trust you, I can not be so forgiving. I'll be keeping a close eye on Jotunheim, and if you would rather maintain communication with Freya, or Loki... then I ask that you keep us informed on your progress."

Releasing a relieved sigh, Freya turned her attention back to Byleist, grinning before she moved over to where Loki had been standing, taking one of his hands with both of hers.

Byleist smiled at Odin and bowed to him almost dramatically. "I thank you most kindly All father." He said as Loki stepped forward.

"Shall I retrieve it for him Father?" Loki asked. He was glad that his father had agreed to give the young frost giant a chance, but he was still not one hundred percent sure that this was the right thing to do. Even if Byleist meant his words now, power corrupts. Loki of all people knew that. He just hopped that Byleist would be smarter than him.

Odin did little more than wave Loki off and nod. Thor offered the King a troubled glance as he father stood from his throne and slowly began to make his way to one of the back corridors that would lead him to his chambers where Frigga was taking care of the children momentarily. Thor looked to Freya and Loki before pointing off in the direction Odin was departing in, as if asking wordlessly if he should follow.

Freya nodded to him before she turned to look back at Loki and King Byleist while Thor turned to give chase to his father. "I'll come with you. I'm glad we could work something out. Perhaps the old Gods would frown upon us, but progress is risky and stippled with compromise. I hope everything worked out the way you'd hoped," she said to King Byleist, nodding her head to him respectfully.

Byleist smiled at her. "It worked out better than I'd have hoped." He said. With the casket of ancient winters returned to them, they can return Jotunheim to it's former glory. His people could start living again. He followed Loki and his wife to the Weapons vault where he had to wait outside with two guards watching him non to pleasantly. He gave them a smile causing both of them to look back straight a head making him laugh a bit.

Once inside the weapons vault Loki looked to Freya. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Loki asked. "I know it's the step in the right direction, but ... think of the damage he could do in the future." He said. He feared that this was just a temporary peace and that once Byleist had restored his home that the war would start again. And feared more that his children would be old enough to fight in it.

He knew he would be proud of his boys, no matter what happened. But still ... there was that undying thought that this may be the wrong thing to do. "You know we'll both be hearing from my father." He said picking up the Casket, his hands turning blue once again, the colour fading up his arms and to his face, until he resembled the frost giant he had been just the other day. "For undermining his authority."

Freya smiled and looked up at him with a small sigh, "Yes, I image that we will get an earful from Odin, but that being said, I think that working with Byleist to create peace and prosperity among his people will protect us from harm. Perhaps finding a brother in him would further dissuade him from bringing war to Asgard." Closing her eyes she brought herself closer to him, undeterred by the fact that he appeared as his frost giant self, albeit temporarily. "I know you don't believe so, but you are very fortunate. You have two families... and perhaps this relic will open them up to you. You've worked hard against the very will of your father to undo all that which you have done. With any luck, Byliest and the Jotuns will see that, and will look to the young Gods for partnership where they looked to the old Gods with fear." Grinning largely she stood upon the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm so incredibly proud of you, my love."

Loki smiled a thanks to her as they made their way to the entrance once more. The exited and stood before Byleist. Loki smiled to him, still that fear running through him as he handed the casket to him.

Byleist looked at the casket a moment. "It's smaller than I'd have imagined." He said as he took the casket, watching as the pale skin colour returned to Loki's skin. As soon as he took it he could feel the raw power of it in his hands, coursing through his entire body.

"Intense isn't it?" Loki asked with a small knowing smile. "Use it wisely. No one wishes for any more death over nothing." He said with a smile.

"Come," Freya said to him politely, "Loki and I will escort you to the Bifrost. I'm sure you have much work to do in regards to repair. Perhaps if there is anything we can do to assist you, you might tell us about it," Freya said as the two of them walked alongside Byleist.

Reaching out for her husband, she linked arms with him, using her free hand to affectionately rub his forearm. She could feel that he was worried, but Freya had a good feeling that things would work themselves out for the best. She didn't trust Byleist completely yet either, but hoped that somehow the three of them would improve relations. Perhaps he would feel better once the Jotun King had gone home. As she'd tried reasoning with him before, Jotunheim's resources were so limited that there was no way they could return to war immediately, though when it came to aiding the Jotun people, Freya was interested in getting involved.

"I appreciate your sentiments Wife of Loki. I do believe it would be best if Loki himself returned to repair the damage he has done." He said smirking at Loki. Loki nodded.

"It would be my pleasure to assist in the damage I have caused." He said, though inside he cringed at the idea of having to return there. He knew that while Byleist would not directly kill him, he did not trust the other Jotuns to be so kind. He just hoped they would all be smart enough to realize that if he does not return, it could start a war. Then again, he wondered if his father would start a war over his death. He doubted it.

Freya's face flattened as she listened to Byleist, her grip on Loki's arm tightening. "I do hope you'll forgive me, King Byleist... but unless you allow me to send others with my husband that I can't allow that to happen. While I am fairly convinced that you have no plans to start war with Asgard, but it's very easy to kill one man, especially seeing as he would be in your territory and wouldn't have the advantage of being in his home like he is now," she said rather bluntly. "Odin and myself will not allow Loki to go unless he is accompanied with other Asgardians. Surely you can make use of them, and I believe that offer is more than generous."

Byleist stopped and turned to Freya. "I suppose we could make some use of them. If they are magic users such as Loki. In this case, brute strength wouldn't mean as much as magic or someone who can form ice, but I'm sure we can find something for them to do." He said before continuing on his way. He had no intention of harming Loki, but he could understand Freya's worry.

"You can rest easy Wife of Loki. Your husband will return to you safely." He said softly.

Freya relaxed a little as the three of them made their way outside and down the length of the bridge in relative silence, Heimdall carefully watching as they approached. "The faster and more efficiently we can get Jotunheim to recover, the better. I know it will more than likely take many years to rebuild to the level you were at before, but large journeys often begin with a few small steps." Turning to glance up at her husband she turned and smiled to Byleist once more, "Aaand I think we've taken some excellent steps already," she said softly, bowing to him a little more deeply. "I'd like to thank you for your understanding and forgiveness."

Byleist nodded to both Loki and his wife. "We shall see about forgiveness, in time. But for now ... we have an alliance." He said quietly as Heimdall opened the bifrost. He looked towards the channel opening before looking down at the casket, a smile on his face as he was sucked forward back to Jotunheim.

Freya sighed as soon as the Bifrost had taken the Jotun away. She had her worries as well... but had known that if Byleist had wanted to take revenge upon Loki for his wrong doing he could have killed him right then and there with the power of the casket. She wasn't worried perhaps, so much as she was cautious.

What Freya did know for sure is that a tongue lashing awaited both herself and her husband for pleading with Odin to see reason. "Your father will not be pleased with us... We asked him to see reason, and in that we overruled him..." she said sadly, as her eyes glanced down the rainbow bridge and toward the monumental palace. "I'm not looking forward to the things I know he will say," she whispered before taking Loki's hand, turning her large blue eyes up to him, "all I ask is for your patience. You know better than I that he says foolish things when he's angry, but you've done the right thing here today. Now we must let the Jotuns decide what path it is that they will take."

Loki nodded feeling much the same way. He knew all to well that a fight would ensue and knew that they should return to his father before being summoned. If Odin needed to summon them, he knew that he would be much more angry over the matter.

"Perhaps we should go and get the yelling over with." He said as they walked back down the rainbow bridge. He felt much like a doomed man walking to his execution, but he knew it would pass and life would go on.


	31. Chapter XXXI

Chapter XXXI

"What in all of creation would give you enough heart to contest my word and to side with a Jotun!?" Odin had hollered at the three of them as Thor, Freya and Loki sat facing the King of Asgard as he paced angrily. "If the whole of Asgard finds out about this, do you have any idea what they'll think? They'll think you traitors, and I, a fool!"

Freya sat her head hung slightly as her eyes carefully watched Odin move to-and-fro before them. She'd imagined that she and Loki would get a firm talking to, but she didn't assume that Thor would get scolded as well. The three of them said nothing as Odin continued to rant, but none of them dare take their eyes off the old God. "And to think that when I sent you all for negotiations on Jotunheim that you'd have the forethought to actually use your minds! It's not like I sent them three idiots. I might be able to understand it if Thor had mentioned the idea of bargaining chips, but you Freya!" he pointed at her with his massive hand, and she cowered slightly. "You've negotiated with the undead! You'd think a few Jotuns would have been a walk in the park."

"He didn't give me many options, All-Father. I knew the casket would come up as soon as I had arrived. King Byleist was adamant that the only thing that would initiate peace between the realms was the have back the true point of the independence. Truly without the Casket of Ancient Winters their society would continue to live in disarray," she tried to explain, but Odin would hear nothing of it.

"And what of you?" he asked, pointing to Loki. "Begging for forgiveness upon your hands and knees? Between that and handing back the Casket, Asgard will appear to be run by a group of fly grubs, all twisted and pleading for the mercy and forgiveness of a race that has neither of these things!"

"You are speaking of that past Father." Loki said calmly. "Though I think that there is a chance it could be a mistake, there is also a strong chance that they will be able to restore their home, and see that Asgard is not the threat that it used to be. Jotunheim is not ruled by Laufey anymore. It is run by his son. As we have said he is not Laufey any more than Thor or I, are you. He was right when he said that your father was a warmonger, as was Laufey. You were given a chance to prove who you are, why can't he?" Loki asked, honestly wondering the unfairness his father is showing. "To give the Jotuns a chance is not showing our weakness, but our strength to forgive something that had happen over a thousand years ago. Our strength to help a race who is living in desperate need of help."

"I've never been one to care much for the opinion of the public, but it is of grave importance that as the protector of the Nine Realms that Asgard does not appear... yellow-bellied," he said, obviously fighting with himself to think of a better term. "Byleist might have claimed that his likeness to his father is in appearance alone, but he has done absolutely nothing to prove to Asgard that he is deserving of such a weapon."

"He's made it perfectly clear that he has no intention on using the Casket as a weapon, and to be completely honest with you All-Father, I have confidence that he will not. A year ago, if you had sent any one of us into the belly of Jotunheim, we would have been killed on sight. The fact that we were able to go, speak directly with the King without incident and return unscathed is proof enough that he is not like his father," Freya explained to him before gesturing to Loki. "Your own son has said that while there is a point to be cautious, there's no need to maintain a strangle hold on the Jotuns anymore. We will follow up on them, and if we believe them to be a threat then we will do something about it. Until then we should not jump to conclusions."

"Well perhaps Loki should be the one ruling Asgard, hmm?" Odin asked in a patronizing voice before sitting in a large chair behind a desk. "We all know how well that went last time."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that some new blood around here might be a good idea," Freya said before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "When I joined your court seven-hundred years ago, I remember a wise old King who worked hard to make sure he earned the respect of every man woman and child in this realm, and now I'm having a hard time seeing how even your sons could respect you, particularly when you talk like this..." she spat at him and moved to stand. Freya was disgusted with the old man... and was just about ready to collect her children and head back to the temple until he'd come to his senses. "I think you need another nap..." she muttered softly as she dusted herself off, rising to her feet.

"You will sit down! I am still your King, whether you are enamoured with that idea or not," he said pointing back to the chair that she'd just been sitting in, a twisted and angry look upon his face.

"I am Asgardian through marriage, and marriage alone. If I want a King, I will submit to one, but I will not submit to someone who would see the plight and the hardships of others and do nothing..." she said more sadly than any other emotion she was feeling, before she turned to walk from the room.

Loki grabbed onto her arm forcing her to turn to him. He shook his head slightly at her. She was acting childish in this, if his father wanted to act childish then both him and his wife would sit through it calmly until he was finished his temper tantrum. He saw the points she made and knew they were valid. But walking away from the situation would do more damage than good.

"Control your wife Loki!" Odin said angrily. "Do not forget her actions reflect heavily on you as well." He said. Thor looked to his father, wanting to change the subject back to the matter at hand before a fight broke out.

"Surly father you can see the wisdom in giving them a chance. If we did nothing we go to war for sure, and there would be death on both sides, most likely the eradication on their side. I have no doubt they would send every man in to battle to protect their home, and how would they survive if there were nothing but women and children left? How do you think our women and children would survive if our rolls were reversed? If there were so few men and then lost them all to a hapless battle." Thor said. "At least in this, there is a chance for peace. There is a chance that the Jotuns will be able to survive as will we. We do not know Byleist, he is a new king. And yes, he hasn't exactly shown us that he is trust worthy, but neither have we! We took their way of life years ago, at least in giving it back to them, we have made the first move into insuring, if not a friendship, then an alliance." Thor said honestly. He didn't understand why his father was so adamant that this was wrong. "Are you so hungry for war against a people that cannot defend themselves against our army that you would deny them the chance of peace?"

Freya's eyes stabbed back at Loki with a harshness that she had not seen from her, and though her arm had tensed when he originally grabbed on to her, she'd made a conscious effort to relax herself. She kept her eyes locked on Loki but she refused to sit. It was rare to push Freya to a point of such anger, and she wouldn't so much as look to Odin when he spoke.

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Odin asked of Thor's question. "I'm going to have to deal with what has been done. I am not jumping at the bit for war, but to believe that the Jotuns will not try to start problems with their recovered power is foolish. They will rebuild themselves and then they will come looking for revenge against Asgard. I would be supremely impressed if this didn't happen, and I won't be the least bit surprised to be proved right..." he sounded more disappointed than anything.

"I rather be a fool than contribute to another moment of the apartheid you've placed on the Jotun people..." she whispered darkly, ripping her arm away from Loki's grasp. "Had I been here a thousand years ago to stop this foolishness in the first place, I would have... And if the Jotuns come back to proclaim war then I'll claim the responsibility and take care of it myself." Her tone with Odin was direct, and she hardly wished to say anything further, particularly when she heard one of her sons crying in the next room.

Her eyes struck Odin like daggers as she bowed to him "...All-Father..." she said respectfully before turning to leave the large meeting room they had congregated in.

Loki watched Freya leave both fuming at his father and a bit at his wife. They all needed to calm down. "Perhaps I was wrong father, in stopping Thor's coronation. At least he is seeing reason." He said before standing up. "I'm going to go help Freya with our children. If and when you calm down we can all discuss this further." He said, dismissing himself before Odin even had a chance to respond.

Thor looked to his father. "Why must you be so adamant that war will start. A wise man once told me that war is not the answer, that everyone deserves a chance. I believe you will remember who told me that father." Thor said. "You have taught me well through the years, and now that I have learned, I find you forgetting your own lessons." Thor said calmly, trying to both calm his father and make him see reason.

Odin sighed and shook his head, "Sometimes, control is the only thing we can go to alleviate the threat of war, and now that control is gone... because bleeding hearts have been convinced that there is no other way for the Jotuns to survive. They've survived for over a thousand years without their relic, and now this Byleist has manipulated someone who's heart is too soft to disagree..." He watched as the door closed gently on its own after Loki had left. "Sensitivity was needed, but Freya was not firm enough to handle Byleist correctly... I should not have trusted this to her."

"I think she was the perfect person to trust with this." Thor said. "I think this was the step in the right direction. You don't need to squash the people who are seeking your help for them to bend to your will. When I returned from Jotunheim before you had banished me, I had spoken like you. I had said that the Jotuns no longer fear us and that we must put that fear back into their hearts. That we must take action to do so. You told me I was wrong, yet here you stand doing almost exactly as I had done!" He said. He honestly didn't know what was going on with his father. Perhaps hit was his age showing, but he was starting lose his own morals.

Odin rested his elbows upon his desk, his eyes turned up to his son as he appeared to be contemplating what he'd said. "I'm not saying that would jump to war once again... but what I am saying is that too much trust has been given to the Jotuns, particularly when we know so little about this new King, and knowing full well... that there is no way in all the realms that they will so easily forgive him for what he has done to their world." Here, the mighty King sighed and looked down upon his desk. "I would like to say that I could believe that this King has a noble heart, but I can not... not when either of my sons are involved, and certainly not when the rest of Asgard could be in danger because we chose to attempt trust... even if it was unsafe."

"I still believe that in this we have made the right decision. To have a part in rebuilding their home, it will give Loki the chance to repair the damage he had done, both physically and emotionally. He can show them that we are not the enemy. I think instead of reprimanding your son ... I think for once you should tell him you are proud of him. He has grown up a lot, and he has fought for years for your approval. For once, can you at least give him that? He tries so hard ... for you and for his family. And yet all you do is yell at him. You seek out the negative with him, instead of looking at the good he's done." Thor stood and moved to his father. "I know he makes you proud now ... but your pride seems to get in the way of doing so. He's come a long way father. He's not who he once was. Instead of arguing about further damage he may or may not have caused, instead of dwelling in 'what ifs' ... show him how proud you are of him." He said, honestly believing that Odin could do some good in this case. He hadn't realized it before Loki had fallen. But he did need some praise in his life, instead of constant scorn or disappointment.

Odin's lips twisted skeptically. He was a proud man, to a fault. His wife had told him as such, and yet he had failed to hear it several times. Now that it was coming from Thor there seemed a importance to it. He did not think of pride in the sinful sense of the word, but rather thought of himself as a protective and capable presence... though, he hadn't spent much time protecting Loki... and he knew that.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Loki had swallowed his own pride in regards to the Jotuns... going there, attempting to make peace, and admitting his wrong doing... Odin questioned if he himself would do these things if he had been in the one in Loki's shoes. "I think you might be right... Perhaps I will think on what to say while Freya calms herself down. Loki has been very hard working, and I've not even thanked him for his efforts. And his wife... She is a dear confidant to me... I feel terrible about what I've said... and I fear I might have caused an argument... Both of them are irreplaceable to me..." he confessed, drumming his fingers along his desk and turning once more toward the door, the sound of a baby crying no longer audible in the other room.

"Then perhaps you should allow them to relax a bit, and summon ... no ... go and speak with them later tonight." Thor said putting his hand on his fathers shoulder. "Trust him father ..." He said. "And you'll see amazing results from what he can do." He said before stepping away from him.

Odin nodded his head to Thor and wore a weak smile, watching with softer eyes as he walked away.


	32. Chapter XXXII

Chapter XXXII

Freya had walked briskly with Nari in her arms, a few steps ahead of Loki the entire way back to their suite. She, much like Odin, had a bit of a temper on her... and though it rarely lifted its head, she found that the only way to keep the dragon tamed was by keeping her mouth shut and walking away. She smiled and nodded to a servant that greeted the two of them but did not break her stride. Her son revelled in the silence his mother was offering him as he cuddled against her chest. She stroked his head gently as she walked into the master bedroom. Sighing heavily, she exhaled in relief as she sat on the edge of her side of the bed, glancing out of the large window. It wasn't more than a couple seconds before laid back down on the bed, cuddling Nari for comfort, her frustration awash with sadness on her face. She knew within a couple moments Loki would come in and give her an earful as well, and she feared that she might not have the patience for it.

Loki walked in slowly behind her, Vali held in his arms. He kissed his head and sat down on the couch, the door closing behind him softly. He did want to talk to Freya, but he kept his mouth shut enough for her to cool down. He didn't want to fight, he wanted a discussion.

Vali looked up at him, his arms out his hands clenching and unclenching as he paid him in his lap. He smiled down at him and handed the baby his fingers and played with him until Freya decided to approach him about the matter.

Freya smiled softly as she watched Loki play with Vali, his little hands constantly gripping his father's fingers. She turned her attention back to Nari who was silent as he looked up at her from where he was laying on her chest. Silence lingered in the room for a few minutes longer as Freya tried to take her mind off of what had just transpired for a moment... but it proved futile.

"You looked at me like you were scolding a child..." she said to him rather bluntly, her eyes skirting over to him before flashing back to Nari. Truth be told she was more upset with Odin than she was with Loki... but his constant need to please his father had overruled for a moment, and it upset her. "If I had chosen to speak my mind your wife would have found herself banished awfully quick. Odin is being heartless... where as I'm actually trying to stand up for a race of people who have had no one to stand up for them in nearly a thousand years..." she said, and knew that although her husband supported her ideas, but he had also let his father speak to her in a very unbecoming way.

"I wasn't scolding you like a child." Loki said honestly. "But walking out of that room may have been the wrong move. We want him to see that we can make honest decision. Not storm out like children. And as much as I hate to admit it, rude as he may have been, your action do reflect on me. As my actions reflect on you. I don't want to end up with my father not trusting us." He said pulling Vali to his chest once more as the infant started fussing. "I wasn't seeking my fathers approve there, when I shook my head at you and stopped you from leaving. But our actions where effecting how he will take this truce. Thor is not king yet, when he is, I think the peace move with the Jotuns will go a lot more smoothly. But until then, we have to help my father see reason, instead of making him see that we are still indeed the children he thinks we are."

Freya scoffed at him and shook her head, "First you say you weren't scolding me as though I were a child, and then you call my actions child-like. Perhaps if my actions reflect so poorly upon you, I shall smile and nod and remain silent in public, for fear I may paint myself childish. I know I wouldn't be the only faceless, voiceless wife in all of Asgard," she said, and though it was clear that she was steaming mad, she spoke in a sweet, sing-song tone so as not to upset her children. Infants had a strange way of picking up on things like that.

"I had no problem helping your father to see reason until it became known that I had started seeing you. Now for some reason I've lost all credibility... it's as though all my wisdom has been washed away for one reason or another," she said rubbing Nari's back as his eyes began to close. "One of us is clearly out of line, and yet... if it's Odin, I have to sit, grin and bear it until he comes to his senses. He's your King, Loki... Not mine. I'm here out of the goodness of my heart and because of my ability to control the Valkyries. Otherwise I'd be back in Vanir and you and I both know that." Slowly and gently she moved over to her side, the baby lying on a large pillow cuddled next to her as she rubbed his little round belly.

"I'm not saying your actions are child like, but my father would see them that way. And you knew the repercussions before you've married me and yet you keep seeming to blame me every time something didn't go as well as it would before. This is the second time you've done it! I am not against you, I am against my father's choice in fighting this, as are you." He said pausing, and watching her. "But walking away from him in the middle of a discussion is not a wise idea. You know my fathers pride, and his stubbornness. You know how he reacts to the smallest of things." He said rubbing Vali's back as he started to fuss. He didn't wish to fight with his wife at all, but it seems like it's all they ever did when it came to something serious like this.

She sighed loudly, some of her red hair blowing up over her head. Freya had absolutely no patience for this conversation anymore. Now she feared that much like his father, she was going to end up saying something she would end up regretting. In her opinion allowing an argument to go around and around in meaningless circles was far more childlike than walking away from the prideful rant of an old fool. "I've had enough of talking about this..." she muttered, breaking eye-contact with her husband and turning her attention back to her happily dozing son. "If Odin respects my opinion and that which I have done for him, which is risk my life with two new children at home, by the way... then he will come to me and say so. Other then that... what's done is done. If you should not want me to turn my back to an argument, than you should prepare yourself for things you do not wish to hear and that which I do not mean."

"I do not care what you do either way, your actions are your own. But turning away from my father just then, was no a wise idea." He said. "I'm sorry if I have angered you. I just want things to go well. And I don't wish for my father to look down on you because of me." He said looking to her. He was fearful that his past actions would affect his wife, and he knew that they would, as did she. He sighed and sat back. "I'm sorry ..." He said again. "I just ..." He stopped and sighed not really knowing what to say. "I don't want to fight anymore. With anyone. Especially not you."

"Yes, well..." she said but paused to sit up from the bed, carefully taking the sleeping Nari in one arm before walking over to Loki and motioning for him to place Vali in the other arm, "we're fighting, get used to it... it's going to happen from time to time," she explained rather directly, and hardly in her normally sweet voice. Freya's face was atypically cold, not angry, or emotive but rather flat and inexpressive. "I'm going to feed them both and then put them down for a nap..." she said without further explanation, carefully taking Vali from him, holding both sons in her arms as she whisked them away through the door and into the nursery.

Loki sighed and sat back against the couch, his hand over his mouth. He looked around the room before getting up and going to go take a bath.

Loki pulled a loose pair of black pants on after drying off from his bath. He rubbed the towel over his head rubbing the water from his hair before moving it around his shoulders and shaking his head to get the hair out of his face. His hair was curly and tussled, and his skin was still wet as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the main area of their suite. He paused when he saw Freya and Odin speaking with each other and cringed, this couldn't be good.

"I realize and appreciate your concern, your Majesty," Freya said rather softly, "But for everything it's worth, might I say that I was created to operate in this capacity. After all... you were the one who told me I was born of the hearts of seven Gods. Surely if anyone can understand the plight of the Jotuns, as well as your own, you know it's me," she explained to him in a voice that sounded neither thrilled nor upset. "You've trusted me with your own personal communication for several hundred years, and I take issue with the fact that suddenly now my opinion is not trusted as it had been in the past. I know just as well as you do that I'm taking a risk with the people of Jotunheim... but I think it's a risk that must be taken, lest we spend the rest of eternity at war over something that might have been treated."

"You are trusted, Freya... This old eye of mine does not see things as clearly as it once did many moons ago. I've been sensitive about the whole thing... maybe more so now that I have grandchildren," he said and then looked past Freya to where Loki had been standing. "Ah... There he is," he said, as though Loki was his true target.

Freya turned to look behind her and smiled softly... "Perhaps I should leave you two alone to talk?" she asked, looking to Odin.

"No, stay." Loki said. "Anything he has to say to me can be said in front of you as well." He said sitting down next to Freya, the children safe and napping in their room. "Did you come here to fight again? Or perhaps make me look foolish again? Perhaps give me another way to make a mistake and start another fight with my family?" He asked, knowing that their previous fight was his fault. He had thought about it while he was in the bath and had every intention of coming out and apologizing to his wife and making it up to her. He didn't think that his father would be showing up until tomorrow, if at all.

Odin glanced at Freya with a weary smile, which she reciprocated. It was going to be difficult enough for Odin to say what he needed to say to Loki on his own, let alone with her there. He had told her of his intentions before Loki had stepped out of the bath, and she had agreed to allow him all the time he needed to say what he needed to say. Turning to her husband, she rubbed his shoulder whilst shaking her head. "No, no... dear, it's alright. Perhaps you should talk to your father, calmly," she said, placing particular emphasis on the calm.

Odin took her hand as she stood and held on to it for a moment before he let her go. She smiled and watched her move into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Sometimes I wonder exactly what it was that made you call upon her for council while I was sleeping," he said, his eyes on the door for a moment longer before he turned back to his son. "Then, I remind myself of that lovely bit of luck in the universe, and it makes sense. I held Freya in the softest part of my heart... but for some reason when she became part of our family I took her for granted, and I realized that was the most backwards thing I'd ever heard of. It dawned on me... that I had done the same to you, and despite my age and wisdom, I'm not entirely sure as to why."

Loki looked down at the ground, not able to look at his father as he spoke. He wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. "She is a rare gift indeed isn't she?" He asked, still staring down at his bare feet. He wasn't sure he called on her either. But he knew that he'd be lost without her, in more ways than one. "I don't know what caused me to call her, but ... at that time I didn't know who else to call. I couldn't speak to mother, I didn't wish to stress her out any more than need be. And I couldn't think of anyone else who would hear me out or have a biased opinion based on who I am. I needed someone neutral to everything that was going on, and wouldn't judge me for who I am. And when I thought about that, the only person that came to mind, was Freya."

Odin smiled and nodded his head. "I couldn't be more thrilled that you found someone to love and care for you... I fear what might have happened to you if you had not. I know that it was under Freya's ambition and love alone that you were saved from Midgard... And although I've never said it and a certainly have not acted it... I truly do owe her a lot." Odin took a breath and looked at his son. He was usually quite good at speaking, but words alluded him now as he tried to tell his son something he'd never really told him before.

"There was a time once... you were quite young, I think you were about eleven, but I might be mistaken. You were always so proud of your accomplishments in magic... you used to try to tell me about them all the time," sitting back in his chair, he looked at the ground as well, recollecting the events. "Oh, I'd say about a year had gone by, and you were about twelve or thirteen or so... and I noticed you'd stopped. I paid so little attention that you stopped trying all together. I felt terrible about it for weeks, and I think I even tried asking you a couple times... but bitterness had already grown in your heart for me... and with so many other things in my life, you fell by the wayside." Odin's description of what happened was honest... maybe almost brutally so, but it wasn't said with malice or anything of the sort. In fact there was almost a kind of shame or sorrow that lingered in his voice.

Taking another breath, he brought his hands down on his knees before starting again, "And then... well, you came so close to losing it all, and I asked myself a hundred times why I didn't wait to pull you to safety before I tried to explain things to you... How it was that I could not have seen what you had done for the good intentions that you had... How it was that I didn't know how to trust Freya when she begged me to hear that you were alive. I blame myself for every decision you ever made up until that point..." he paused again and smiled up at Loki before he made his next point. "But when you came back, you were your own man... and you were making responsible decisions for yourself. You acted as more of a King than I had: you took responsibility, you swallowed your pride, you acted with forgiveness and compassion, you made difficult choices with forethought and you executed them efficiently." He placed a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder and spoke with a softness in his voice that his son would have very rarely heard from him, "And as much as I would like to say that it was me who had a hand in the man you turned out to become, I know I didn't... I can only be thankful that you did, and be proud of the man that you are now."

Loki stayed silent through out Odin's speech, in fact couldn't bring himself to look up at his father. His chest hurt at the reminder that his father had hurt him all those years, but it was strange coming from Odin himself. Almost as if he was finally allowing him to admit it to himself. He felt his eyes tear up but refused to let them fall.

"The way you treated ... no ... the way you acted towards me as a child. Mother told me a long time ago, that it was because I was more independent than Thor was, and that Thor needed the attention. Was that true?" He asked finally looking up at him, his tears threatening to fall. "Or was it because you knew what I was?"

Odin glanced at him with a lighthearted look, softened slightly by his son's emotion. "Let me tell you something about Thor..." Odin began, as if he were about to tell him the largest secret. "If I had treated you both exactly the same, there would be no way Thor would have been able to compare to you. You were three and half and you were already correcting his grammar when he would speak to people. You immediately stood out as the more intellectual of the two of you. You seemed to rocket past him in everything. Thor's only six months older than you, but you were walking before him, talking before him, reading before him, you almost immediately took an interest in academics, where as Thor was content to play and be a child. By the time you were seven, Loki... you had everyone in the palace wrapped around your little finger, and Thor was scrambling to keep up with his little brother. I will admit, I did pay more attention to Thor... because if there's one thing Thor was as a child, he was very self aware... and if there was one thing you were, you were oblivious to the feelings of others." Pausing for a moment, Odin looked over and his son and patted his shoulder a couple times to soothe him. "Thor became aware at a very early age that people were already beginning to think less of him and more of you... and you didn't take notice of his feelings when you corrected him, or made fun of him... and had I let you grow like that, your ego would have crushed us all. I was hard on you because if I hadn't been, you might have become even more dangerous then you did... and I don't think any amount of love could have saved you from it."

Sighing, Odin shrugged his shoulders heavily, the hand that had been on Loki's shoulder falling back down to his side once again. "Besides that... distancing myself from you was a protective mechanism. I was never sure if I would have to return you to Jotunheim... I had hoped not to of course... and after you were about ten or so, I knew that was no longer an option, but it wasn't long after then that you seemed to lose your taste for me, and it's very hard to win over someone quite as stubborn as you," he said half jokingly. "I hope... that maybe this answers some of your questions about me... and the way I've acted. But as far as I'm concerned, you are my son. You always have been, and you always will be.

"I never lost my taste for you ... I just didn't think you cared. So I stopped bothering you." He said sadly. "It seemed that every time I tried to get your attention for anything, you just pushed me away or got mad. Even when we returned from Jotunheim, I had every intention of telling you that it was my fault. That I had planted the idea in Thor's head, knowing that he would do what he did. But again you just silenced me and pushed me to the side." He said and sat back in his seat. "Both you and mother said it was for my own good, but ... no offense father, and with all due respect ... I think you over did it a little." He sat there for a few moments before he looked up at his father. "Though I have to say ... after all I've done, I'm surprised you haven't shipped me back to Jotunheim. I rather expected it when I was returning here, fit or not." He said, vaguely remembering his little attack on the bridge when he had first arrived back.

Smiling, he placed his hand atop Loki's head to capture his attention, "No Loki..." he said to him softly, shaking his head. "You're my son, and I wouldn't send you back there, not now, and not a million years from now. You might think I don't like you but there's few things in my life which are more precious than you... your sons being two of them, and that's only because you're grown, and you don't need me as much anymore," he explained and pushed back Loki's dark hair with the palm of his hand before patting him heavily on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you thought I'd been so distant on purpose, at the time it seemed the right thing to do... and though, I suppose it wasn't, I'm still incredibly proud that you turned out the way you did. Look at who you are now: you've made mistakes, but took the liberty to fix them, you've faced some of your greatest fears including death, Jotunheim... You have a beautiful wife, you have twins, and you are a responsible father... and you deserve every single bit of it. Please don't think that I do not think you worthy of all of that..." Odin told him with the utmost of honesty, hoping that for once something positive might come through with what he'd said.

Loki smiled sadly at his father, his tears finally falling. "Thank you father." He said, feeling like a large weight had been lifted from his chest. "That means a lot to me coming from you." He said softly. He was about to speak again when the loud shrill sound of an infant crying echoed into the room, followed by a second. Loki smiled at his father. "Joys of parenthood, no?" He asked with a laugh.

Odin smiled as Freya opened the door of the master bedroom, watching as both men stood up from the sofa they'd been sitting on. "Do these things ever stop eating?" Freya asked jokingly with a chuckle, as she made her way to peek into their bedroom. Vali seemed to be the offender this time, realizing that they probably needed a change and another meal before going back to bed.

"In my experience, no... Thor can still eat me out of house and home. Sometimes I'm amazed that between him and Volstagg I'm not living in a shack," he said before patting his son on the shoulder. "Go on and help your wife. Perhaps we should all have dinner together some time soon." Smiling he watched as Freya disappeared into the room and he motioned Loki to follow her, "I can show myself out..." he said quietly before he turned to leave the suite.

Loki followed his wife in slowly and picked up Nari. "Hey little guy, what's the big fuss huh?" He asked, lifting him up in the air and taking a bit of a wiff. "Well ... no stinkies." He said moving over to the chair and rocking him while Freya collected Vali. More than likely he was hungry in that case, or was just started because his brother had started crying.

Freya sighed heavily and reclined on a large white chaise that sat adjacent from the rocking chair that Loki was sitting in with Nari. "I trust you had a good conversation with your father?" she asked gently adjusting the large airy dress she'd been wearing to feed a very eager Vali. "He seemed so subdued and regretful when he came into the suite while you were in the bath. I was going to snap at him to... but the first thing he did was walk to me and put his arms around me. It's very hard to be mad at your father when he's trying so hard to be so sweet," she confessed.

Loki smiled at the thought of his father giving anyone a hug. "Yes, my father has a tenancy to surprise." He said as Nari started to quiet down, only making little fussing noises. He started to hum softly to Nari, hoping it would calm him further. It took a few minutes but Nari finally quieted down and started sucking on his thumb while listening to his father. Loki pulled his thumb out of his mouth gently, not wanting the child to develop buck teeth. Even if it was early, it was best to keep him out of the habit. "I'm sorry about everything love." He said quietly, still watching Nari. "I didn't mean to make it sound like you where childish. And I'm sorry that my past actions are affecting your accountability." He said rubbing Nari's back.

Freya raised a brow and looked to him from watching over his son closely. "My credibility is something that will return once yours grows. Besides, of any of the old Gods that I need listening to me, your father is the only one who makes any lick of difference," she explained stroking Vali's head softly to help relax him back to sleep. "Other than that, the only other person who needs to validate me somehow is you... if everyone else chooses to stop listening to me altogether, I'm alright with that..." she said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry as well... I should not have taken what you said so personally. I know you were trying your best to stop an argument from breaking out." That much had become clear to her. It wasn't as though Loki had always found her to be childish, though the idea of sitting around and listening to Odin while he was that angry seemed a little redundant... Freya was just happy that it was over and done with, but she was beyond thrilled that Loki had a positive experience with his father for once.

"So you forgive me then?" He asked with a small smile before yawning a bit. "Excuse me." He said quietly. He looked down to Nari who was now sleeping soundly against his chest. He stood up carefully and slowly and gently placed him back in the crib. Nari fussed a moment before remaining asleep.

Freya smiled and chuckled a bit, watching as Vali had stopped suckling on account of falling back asleep. Readjusting her dress, she nodded to him before standing up. "Don't be silly, Loki... of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I was a little cold earlier. It's rare that I should get that angry. I just... I can't stand to see people treated poorly. It's one of the reasons why I defend you so adamantly," she said as she took Vali over to the change table, and trying very hard to change a wet diaper without waking him. Freya smirked when it ended up being easier than she imagined. Swaddling him carefully, she walked him back over to the crib and placed him along side his brother before pulling the blanket up over both of them. "You a little tired?" she asked him with a smirk. "Perhaps I should put you to bed as well."

Loki laughed. "Would you pull the covers up tight and read me a bed time story?" He asked with a chuckle. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had done that for him, or if anyone had done that for him at all, but the idea of his wife doing it just made him laugh a bit.

"Mmm, if you'd like me to... Though I can think of many other ways to put you to sleep," she said softly with a wink before pressing her finger to his lips to silence him as she took him by the hand and lead him from the room. Quietly closing the door after they'd left, Freya tugged him a little closer as she moved through to door of their bedroom. Wrapping her arms around him, her lips traced just along his collarbone before she pressed her cheek to his chest. "Are you alright, my love?" she asked before turning to look up at him. "I know you've had a stressful day."

"Yeah, just a little tired." He said kissing her. "I'll be fine." He said moaning as her lips kissed along his collarbone to his neck. "Though keep that up and we won't be getting any sleep tonight." He said with another laugh and a bit of a yawn that he tried horribly to hide.

Freya grinned and kissed over to the other side of his chest, her hands sliding down to his waist where she took hold of him before playfully shoving him onto the bed. "Somehow I doubt that, my love..." she whispered to him as she pulled the covers up over him. "You've had such a long day, maybe it's best that you try to get some sleep, hmm?" she asked him before kissing his forehead and tucking the covers securely under his arm more as a joke than anything else. Carefully she climbed over top of him and snuggled down next to him.

"Mmm" Loki groaned in protest. "I still have my pants on." He said a bit annoyed but at the same time joking. He hated sleeping with clothes on, even as a kid. He remembered on quite a few occasions his parents telling him to leave his clothes on. Bad habits died hard.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked and seemed to disappear under the covers for a moment. Kissing down his chest, Loki could really only make out her silhouette through the bed sheets. She nipped at his skin playfully before sliding his pants down to his ankles and moving them over over his feet. When she resurfaced she was holding them in her teeth, giggling softly. She removed them from her mouth and tossed them over to the chair where he usually left his clothes. "Ah, so you've always slept in the nude?" she asked and shook her head, "How slutty... you know, you are a Prince, you'd think you'd practice some modesty," she said clearly teasing him before she cuddled into his shoulder, kissing once more along his collarbone.

Loki groaned feeling his cock twitch. "Fuck, you're such a tease. Why must you tease me so much when you know I'm exhausted?" He asked stifling another yawn. "You're a retched woman some nights you know that?" He asked turning towards her and pulling her to him. "And since when have you known the gods to be modest?" He asked. "Half the time there's someone or the other coming out of their rooms into the halls naked, and don't deny that you haven't seen it." He said with a laugh, remembering a time or two a few choice people he'd rather have not seen naked.

"Yes, I have, and I blush every single time I'll have you know. Say what you want about the rest of the Gods, but this one right here is modest... or maybe more shy than anything else. Though, you do tend to bring out the worst in me don't you? It's been nearly a year now, and I'm still awfully surprised your father still doesn't know about the fact that we desecrated his throne room," she said with a chuckle before leaning up to kiss him. "I am sorry for teasing you though. Do try to get some sleep."

"Yes, if I was able to, I'd probably blush every time I saw him sitting in it." He said clearing his throat before snuggling into bed next to her. "Good night love." He said kissing her before resting his head on the pillow next to hers.

"You don't need to blush..." she whispered. "Whenever you're even remotely embarrassed, you glance down and smirk ever so slightly..." Freya explained her little observation, before leaning into him to kiss him. "Goodnight, my sweet..." she whispered in his ear before closing her eyes with a soft sigh.


	33. Chapter XXXIII

Chapter XXXIII

Loki groaned and shifted, slowly opening his eyes, painfully aware of how hard his aching cock was. He rubbed his eyes a bit to move the sleep from them, his other hand lazily going down to stroke his shaft gently. He sighed. Why did Freya have to tease him before bed. Now all he dreamed about was thrusting himself inside of her.

He looked over to his wife who lay on her stomach, one leg pulled up against the bed, the white silk sheet framing her body perfectly. He smirked as he gently pulled the sheet down to get a nice view of her body, the moonlight making her almost glow, stroking himself a bit harder but still maintaining the slow almost lazy pace.

Freya shuttered slightly as the sheet was slowly pulled away from her body, but she snuggled herself into the down filled pillow, her arms wrapped beneath it as her lungs arched in a deep breath, exhaling in the depths of sleep. She'd taken to sleeping hard and deep since her children had been born, since she never truly knew when they'd decide to wake up. Regardless as to how big the bed was, Freya always stayed relatively close to Loki during the night though now she faced away from him, light trickling in from the window as she shifted comfortably against her pillow.

Loki felt a little inkling of mischief come over him as he shifted on the bed, his hand slowly nudging her gently to see if she would wake up from his touch. Seeing no response he smirked, his hand slowly making its way between her legs, his finger rubbing her clit. He found her a bit wet, but not nearly enough for what he had planned.

Freya drew in a sharp breath when he touched her, but nothing aside from that. His touch was delicate enough to keep her from waking. Her breathing remained shallow and consistent, and she did little to change her position as his hands smoothed over her, but her body's natural responses started kicking in. The small of her back arched deeply, and ever so slightly she began to get wet, her entrance becoming slick with her juices.

Loki watched her carefully, stroking his cock with one hand, his fingers of his other slowly pushing into her. He stroked his fingers in and out of her for a few moments, watching her reactions. Seeing that she wasn't about to wake from his touch he became a bit bolder and entered a third finger into her, feeling her dripping around his finger. He felt a twinge of nerves and excitement run through him.

Lazily Freya pressed herself into her pillow, shifting ever so slightly, though it didn't take her more than a couple seconds to settle down once again. Her face was more or less pressed into the pillow now, but her hair draped around her face as she happily continued snoozing without waking from his movements.

Loki smirked, removing his fingers from her and licking the slick fluid from his fingers. He gently moved over her, careful not to put much of his weight on her. He placed one hand on the mattress beside her, his other hand gently easing his cock into her, slowly and carefully, watching her all the while to make sure that she didn't awaken. Once he was fully inside of her, he paused watching to see if she would wake. Seeing that she did not, Loki smirked and started slowly moving inside of her. He bit back a moan at how good she felt, the small naughty part of his brain sending shocks of pleasure down to his cock as he slowly and gently moved his cock in and out of her. He bit his lip holding any noises back, as he placed his free hand onto the mattress on the other side of her, holding himself up over her, making sure to touch her as little as possible. He knew the wrong touch could awaken her any moment.

Freya drew in another deep breath when he entered her, the muscles in her back tightening before she shifted once more. Her body rested down upon the mattress once he was completely inside her. Each time he delicately pushed himself into her, her body would naturally move against the bed in soft, slow waves. Her eyes appeared to jolt around under her eyelids, as if she were in the middle of a dream, but fortunately for Loki, his movements did not snap her awake... not yet anyway.

Loki accidentally let out a moan as he slowly started to thrust a little faster into her. Still gently, but at a bit of a faster pace. He rolled his hips against her, his hips slightly pressing against her pert little bottom with each thrust. He was having a hard time holding back, but he didn't want to wake her up. His cock ached to ram into her hard and fast, over and over again. His mind screaming to wake her up, take her as he wanted. But he uncharacteristically held himself back. "Mmmm Freya ..." He whispered quietly, her name escaping his lips before he had a chance to stop them.

Freya twisted against the sheets, a flush breaking out over her skin. Her heart rate naturally rising to the stimulation she was receiving from him. Slowly she shifted herself against the mattress, her eyelids beginning to flutter as he quickened his pace. A small, tiny groan escaped her, her ass beginning to bounce ever so slightly from the strength behind his thrusts, a tiny jiggle moving up over it. Gripping her pillow she inhaled deeply more again, her cheek nuzzling up against it.

Loki groaned and bit his lip as she moved against her pillow. He smirked slightly knowing she thought that this was a dream. Loki didn't mean to, but slowly his thrusts started speeding up, becoming a little harder. His body wanted more of her, and he was beyond thinking about repercussions. His cock throbbed inside of her, wanting release more and more with each thrust into her.

Taking in another deep breath, she blinked several times in confusion, feeling her body rush and ache with pleasure. Moaning, her sleepy eyes turned to look over her shoulder at her husband who held himself over her, and somehow as she'd slept had already entered her. Confused, she opened her mouth to ask him what exactly he thought he was doing, but she came to discover she didn't exactly care... the only thought that moved through her mind was how absolutely amazing it felt to have him pumping and thrusting deep inside her. When she did speak, it was only to say his name repetitively or moan loudly as she bounced against the mattress.

Loki paused and looked down at her, realizing that he had woken her up. "Sorry love." He said moving against her slowly again. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He moved over her and kissed her shoulder, his cock still sliding in and out of her. "But something tells me, you really don't mind." He said with a smile.

Freya arched her back, turning to glance over her shoulder and shook her head back and forth sleepily. "Don't apologize," she begged, gripping onto the her pillow slightly as she felt his cock still pushing into her, "just don't stop, Loki... please." Moaning loudly from where she was laying underneath him, a bright pink blush passed over her cheeks as she flopped back down upon her pillow, panting heavily, her heart racing, her fingernails grating over the fabric of the pillow. She moved herself up onto her elbows so she could arch the small of her back a little more deeply, offering herself up just a little higher for him. Turning she glanced at him over her shoulder once again, offering him a bit of a sultry, alluring glance. her hair draped over her eyes slightly as the moonlight filtered through it. "Don't stop..." she whispered to him once more, "Please... Loki, don't ever stop."

Loki thrust into her harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm slowly building. His breathing became more laboured the closer he came, his balls slapping against her with each thrust. "You feel so good ..." He moaned, shifting his weight onto his knees to allow him to thrust a bit harder, his hands coming down to her hips to pull her against him.

Freya grinned, gasping a bit as he pulled her hips in closer to his. Putting her weight onto her knees, she pushed herself up so that she was kneeling on the bed, her back pressed against Loki's chest. Her hips were angled in such a way that he could continue to thrust into her with the same vigorous movements. She placed one hand over his where it was rested on her hip, the other lifted and rested against his neck. Her head rested against his shoulder where she could whisper dark, sultry things into his ear, intermittently kissing underneath his jaw. There was a complete submission in the way that she leaned back into him as though she might melt at any moment. Grinning Darkly she lifted her lips to his ear, biting down tenderly upon his earlobe. "Every time you touch me... it feels like my skin will set fire," she said to him in a ethereal whisper before moaning softly, her fingernails delicately moving over his scalp.

Loki moaned as she spoke, feeling his cock pulsing inside of her. "Keep talking like that Freya ..." He moaned softly into her ear. "And you're going to make me cum." He sighed, running his hands up the front of her body and to her breasts, cupping each one in his soft hands. "Freya ..." He whispered her name over and over again with each thrust, as if just saying her name kept him anchored to reality.

Smiling, Freya ground her hips against his as he continued to move inside of her, the soft skin of her ass rubbing against his lower abdomen. Her lips continued to trail kisses along his neck, as she closed her eyes, listening as he called her name over and again. A pleased gasp, followed by a deep giggle came over her as she felt his warm, soft hands cup her breasts. "Mmmm... You're absolutely perfect, you know that?" asked with a large sigh, every breath was a deep, fast panting, moans escaping her nearly every single time he moved. He was pushing her closer, though she didn't let him know it... she figured he wouldn't have a hard time being able to tell as she shivered against him.

Loki smiled. "You're close love." He said kissing her ear, nipping the lobe. He pressed his chest against her back causing her to fall forward and her hands and moved himself up onto his feet, his knees bent on either side of her allowing him to press more of his weight against her, thrusting into her over and over again. "Cum for me love." He whispered to her, knowing that his voice alone could send her over the brink.

Freya panted as she fell down upon her hands, her fingers digging into and gripping the bed sheets. Using his weight to press into her as deep as he could go, she felt herself coming so close... but she didn't want to, not yet anyway. Loki had only woken her up a few minutes ago, and he felt so amazing she didn't want him to stop. "I'm close..." she whispered, as she reached out and took hold of a pillow, "Please don't make me! Not yet Loki..." she begged, glancing back at him with a bit of a pout, pitching forward when he thrust his entire cock into her. Her eyes opened wide at feeling him push deep into her. Freya gasped letting out almost a tiny scream be she tried grasping at the headboard as if trying to get away from him, though she wasn't really. Every single breath was a moan, which forced its way through Freya's perfect, straight, albeit clenched teeth. "Please, please, please..." she said quickly, repetitively, begging him to go easy on her, "Please not yet, I want you for just a little bit longer..."

"Oh you'll have me ..." He said with a smirk as he didn't relent a bit. "You'll have all of me ... and you'll be screaming my name all the while." He said leaning forward and kissing the soft spot between her shoulder blades, before licking his way up to her neck. He reached a hand around her, his finger finding her clit, using a bit of magic to pulse into her. "I want to hear you scream Freya." He said, the little bit of magic flowing through her and into him. Loki moaned. "I'm so close love. I want to hear you screaming my name when I cum inside you."

Every muscle in her body seemed to tense up for a few seconds as Loki used his magic while his fingers pleasured her. Her mouth dropped open, those large eyes that had been flung open closed themselves tightly. She wanted to resist him, to hold onto him for a little while longer... but he was pushing her right over the edge and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from falling. "Loki... please..." she managed to sputter, begging him one last time... but he showed no signs of slowing down. She swallowed moisture through her dry mouth and cried out loudly as her entire body began to pulse and shiver with an absolutely astonishing orgasm. "I... I'm cumming..." she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes from the sensory overload. Her hands pulled the sheets away from the bed as she pressed her face down into a pillow, muffled screams escaping from her.

Loki cried out as she clenched around him, making no effort to quiet himself. "Freya!" He cried out as he wrapped his arms around her, his hips rolling against hers before feeling his entire body tense with pleasure, cumming deeply inside of her with a loud groan. "Freya." he whispered, slowing his thrusts as the spurts became slower and slower, his cock slowly pulsing with pleasure as his orgasm died down.

Panting heavily, a weak smile broke out over her lips after she collapsed on to the bed. She gave one last happy moan as she turned slightly to tug him down on top of her, her eyes closed as she pressed her cheek against the pillow. "Sometimes I'm frightened by how well you pleasure me..." she said before turning onto her back so she could look up at him. "I think regular men might sell their souls to be as talented as you are in bed..." Freya told him with a chuckle as she moved to kiss his lips. She always enjoyed spending a few minutes inflating his ego afterwards, not by saying anything overblown or obvious, but honest and a little bit on the naughty side. Running her hand up his chest she massaged his left shoulder gently. "What an amazing wake up call..." she purred, reaching up to kiss him once again.

Loki lay on top of her, his chest pressing against hers as he lazily kissed her shoulder. "I couldn't help myself love." He whispered, his eyes dropping a bit. "I saw you laying there and I didn't want to wake you up but I just had to have you." He groaned at the thought of how erotic it was, to watch her sleeping while he thrust himself into her.

The palms of her hands gently moved over his skin, as she looked up at his face, "Mmm... you couldn't help yourself, could you?" she asked with a smile, her eyes flashing down to watch her hand move from his shoulder and down his arm. "Well, like I said... It was quite the wake up call. Believe me, if I could wake up every morning with you inside me, I'd be a very happy girl..." she told him with a fairly large grin, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a sultry kiss. "That being said... I would have liked to have you for a little bit longer. Technically you did start before I did, didn't you?" Freya asked, winking at him.

Loki smiled. "I'm sorry love, I'll put my ring back on the next time I do it." He said, knowing full well she knew what ring he was talking about. He rested his head on top of her shoulder. "I could fall asleep right here you know." He said quietly.

"Mmm... I almost wish you would," she purred, lacing her fingertips into his hair and massaging his scalp, "I love feeling you over top of me afterwards," she whispered and cuddled herself into his chest. She could see that he was very plainly tired, as he usually was afterwards, but she'd been sleeping and now she was the one that was wide awake while he would end up passing out within a matter of minutes, she would end up staying up and waiting for the babies to wake up. She chuckled to herself and shook her head before kissing his shoulder... it was impossible for her to stay mad at him for very long, it seemed.

Loki sighed as he lazily got off of her and laid down next to her. "I love you." He said softly, his fingers tiredly playing with her hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Freya smiled softly at Loki as he slowly relaxed into bed, his fingers entangled in the tips of her hair. "I love you too..." she whispered back, watching him for a few moments before exhaustion overtook her and allowed her to go back to sleep as well.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

Chapter XXXIV

"Thor it's really not that difficult. I know they're young, but you're going to want to get used to it. Besides, they smell nice... don't they?" Freya had asked as she changed Vali on the changing table. Thor was assisting her while Loki dressed in his ceremonial garb to get ready for dinner, and by assisting had a hand underneath each one of Nari's little arms, holding him out slightly without properly supporting the infant.

"I don't know... that one didn't smell very good." he said referring to Vali who was now being changed with an exceptionally dirty diaper. She was right though... He did want to be a good uncle, and out of the entire family he'd spent probably the least amount of time with his brother's children. He had come by this afternoon to try to put in an effort and take some lessons from Freya.

Watching him with her soft, maternal eyes, Freya shook her head as Thor began to panic on account of Nari's slight fussing. "He likes to cuddle, that one. Bring him up to your chest and let him snuggle against your neck. He'll calm right down," she instructed him, and had a slight smirk on her face as Thor pulled in infant closer, letting him lay on his broad chest.

Nari wriggled for a moment longer before settling down, making contented little grunting noises as his little chubby arm wrapped itself around the front of his uncle's neck. Thor gave a large smile, as if shocked that Freya had given him the secret to calming down her son, a secret that no doubt she'd learned long ago. "There, that wasn't so hard," he said, his one arm cradling the baby securely while his other hand stroked his back.

"Careful Thor. They smell fear. And they feed on it!" Loki said coming in his his formal clothing. Not nearly as fancy as his armour but fancy enough. He walked past Thor, fixing the sleeves on his jacket, laughter on his lips as he walked towards Freya, kissing her cheek gently. He couldn't help himself teasing Thor. When ever Thor had the babies it became so easy.

"Ah, so they did inherit their father's traits. I'll be sure to remember that..." he teased back as he come to feel a bit more comfortable with Nari on his shoulder, as he sat down on the large white chaise that was placed close to the window adjacent from the rocking chair.

Freya, who had turned to regard her husband as he walked in, smiled brightly when he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Picking a much cleaner Vali up from the change table and cradling him in her arms, she nudged Loki slightly, "Well, don't you look absolutely dashing," she remarked and then raised a brow as she glanced him over in his formal gear, reaching up to place a delicate kiss on his lips, Vali snuggled comfortably in between them.

Thor glanced at them with a bit of a sad expression before turning his attention back to Nari who grasped at his uncle's slight beard, watching him with curiosity. "I was thinking..." Thor said quietly before clearing his throat, "I was thinking, now that the Bifrost is fixed... that I might travel back to Midgard for a short visit, before Jotunheim summons you to help with their repair," he said looking up to his brother to see if he had any input.

Loki looked to him confused. "Why would it matter if you went before I left for repairs on Jotunheim? It won't affect you going to Midgard." Unless Thor had the idea to drag them along. Though he didn't think the babies were old enough to travel by bifrost yet.

Hearing his brother's somewhat sharp response caused him to turn his attention back down to Nari, "Well, I think at least one of us should be here if the other is not, for your children's sake. I know Mother is always around when needed, and she's helpful, but..."

Freya nudged her husband softly and gave him a look that urged his to be understanding. "Thor, you needn't worry..." she said to him softly, turning to offer him a weak smile. "I should be alright to take care of the twins alone."

Trying to reassure Thor was little use as he was already shaking his head. "With all due respect, Freya... my brother and I had a spoken arraignment when it comes to protecting you and now what I'm sure are your children," he explained before glancing up to his brother once more. "I'd like for at least one of us to be here," he said solemnly before Freya chimed in.

"Unless we went with you!" she said excitedly. Freya hadn't seen Jane in some time and was more than happy to see exactly how she'd been keeping. "Then no one would have to worry about rushing."

Thor beamed a large smile at the two of them, standing up with Nari still on his shoulder. "Now, see that is a wonderful idea."

"I don't know." Loki said looking at Freya. "I don't think the children are old enough for such travel." He said, worried that something would happen to one or both of them on the way there. "Shouldn't we wait to bring the children with us? And Jane expects you Thor, not all four of us. I'm sure we'd be putting her out if we all went."

Freya pouted ever so slightly, "The only reason we inconvenienced her last time was because of your injuries. Perhaps we can bring her a gift? And who's to say you wouldn't be able to problem solve our way through the realm? Need some of those Midgardian fiscal notes? conjure up a little magic. Besides, I want to show off my family, and you know full well that the Bifrost is safe enough. After all... how do you think Odin brought you home from Jotunheim?" she asked, stroking his arm softly as if to insist upon him with the utmost of subtleties.

"I'm sure I was a bit older than them. I still don't think it is safe." He said. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything did indeed happen. He looked to Freya. "Maybe we should wait a few more months."

Thor tried to force a smile with a nod as he carefully watched over Nari, bouncing slightly on the tips of his toes so as to further comfort the infant as he turned to face the window. Freya on the other hand had become excited with the idea on travelling to Midgard, and tried pulling on her best face to persuade Loki. "Come now, what difference is a few months going to make? The Bifrost is perfectly safe. This isn't travelling with Valkyries you know." Pouting softly, she glanced at Thor with his back turned to them before lifted herself to the tips of her toes to place several soft kisses upon Loki's lips. "It would be so nice to go and see Jane... and besides, perhaps Thor will get a taste for playing 'house' with the children there. Could be good for all of us, you know?" she asked with a bit of a dark grin, kissing him a couple more times as if to beg. "Please, my love?" she asked nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

Loki looked down to Vali in her hands and sighed. He could never say no to her and not give in eventually. "Alright, we'll go to Midgard, on the condition my father says it is alright at dinner tonight." He said kissing her forehead.

Thor turned back around to glance at his brother, a large happy look painted on his face. "Really? You want to go?" he asked, glancing at Freya with an impressed look. It took a very skilled person to talk his stubborn brother into anything that he wasn't a hundred percent sold on. "I'm sure Jane would be happy to see all of us!" he chimed excitedly, causing Nari to complain at the sudden change in volume.

Loki laughed and took Nari from Thor. "We must get to dinner before father thinks we've already gone." He said with another laugh. "Come, we will speak to father about it over dinner as well." He said, holding Nari on his shoulder with one hand, his other hand on his wife's back, guiding her into the hall. He had to admit, he was a little excited about showing off his sons. And he was sure Jane and Darcy would be surprised to know they had twins.


	35. Chapter XXXV

Chapter XXXV

Loki, Freya and the lot had all arrived to dinner before Odin and Frigga had arrived. People had already begun drinking, carrying on with rousing conversation. Volstagg has insisted on holding one of the twins upon his knee as he told a story about a time when Hogun and Fandral had led a young elf astray into the woods. Everyone was erupting in laughter, as Vali watched everyone intently from his central viewpoint on Volstagg's lap, while Nari preferred to cuddle with his father.

Thor had been seated a little further down the table with some of his friends, a stein of mead in his hand, while Freya sat beside Loki. She'd been listening to Volstagg's story for a moment, but turned to her husband to speak with him while everyone was distracted. "Was travelling to Midgard something you actually wanted to do?" she asked, a bit worried that maybe she had nudged him into the idea. "We could always just stay if you truly did not want to go. I'm sure Thor would enjoy some time with Jane." Freya did want to see their Earthly friends, particularly now that the twins were born, but didn't want to stress Loki further than he already was. She knew he had a lot on his plate, and felt bad for talking him into it as much as she had. Leaning her head upon his shoulder, she looked up to him, "I don't want to be the kind of wife who orders her husband around."

Loki gently put his arm around her reassuringly. "I want to go to Midgard. Of course I do. I just worry is all. Fear the day these two start dating. Could you imagine if they were girls?" Loki joked. "You haven't talked me into anything. Speak with my father, and we shall go." He said Vali grabbed onto Volstaggs beard.

"Oh heavens." Volstagg said with a laugh. "He's got a good tug in his arm." He said trying to loosen his beard. "I supposed you'd make a good warrior one day!" He said before glancing up at Loki as the baby started flailing his hand around, beard and all. "Or perhaps a good sorcerer as well."

Freya smiled as she turned to watch Vali playing with Volstagg before she turned to nudge Loki. "You know you may end up having girls one day. What's the stop them from seeing boys, hmm?" she asked with a wink. "I imagine with us as their parents they'd be very striking young women. Long raven coloured hair, large, romantic dark red eyes... You'd have to keep a club by the door to keep the young men away," she said teasing him, knowing that Loki would immediately act protective of daughters he didn't even had. "Imagine if I had parents? You think they'd keep me away from you?" she asked darkly, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Well who they see is their own choice." He said, not about to mention anything he's really done in the past. His son's love lives where their own. So long as they didn't tell him about them ... "And if they were daughters I'd be carrying more than a club with me, and any male or male equipped being who tries to come near our daughters had best have a death wish. If they are lucky at least." He said almost angrily, though he was clearly jesting.

Volstagg finally managed to get Vali to let go of his beard, but the entire table almost erupted in laughter as Vali's other hand grabbed another large strand of hair. "Yes, he is definitely your son Loki!"

Fandral laughed as he watched Volstagg struggle with the infant who was now old enough to hold himself up right and was starting to get into everything he could reach. "Yes well ... with Loki so busy, it's about time we had someone else keep Volstagg on his toes. Perhaps you should hand him over to Hogan ... maybe he'll crack a smile for once."

Freya giggled as she watched Vali overcome the giant man with such a tiny little action. "Oh my yes, Loki has already taken to calling them Mayhem and Chaos, names that will no doubt haunt them for the rest of their days," she said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Odin and Frigga made their way toward the table, greeting a few people close by before sitting down at their usual spots. This was a relatively informal dinner with the rest of their court, though still an occasion for celebration considering the relatively successful peace talks with Jotunheim that Odin had not really publicized. Thor had come to sit down next to his father before the meal began, though Odin looked at both of his sons with adoration, far less troubled than he'd been recently.

Thor was clearly a little excited, particularly as his father sat down after greeting some of his court, but didn't want to rush any questions on him as soon as he sat down at the table. It wasn't more than a few seconds after Odin had been poured a glass of wine that he looked at his eldest with a bit of a smirk, "Clearly you're wanting to ask me something. You have that needy look in your eye."

"He always has that needy look in his eye." Loki said swirling some wine in his glass. "It's called being unmarried." He said with a smirk before tilting his head to the side to look up at Thor with a wicked smirk on his face. "Perhaps your next visit to Midgard you'll bring yourself home a Midgardian bride?" He asked before ducking from a rather powerful but playful swing from his brother.

"Oh, I don't know if being married has anything to do with it. That or maybe it changes hands... I've seen Freya with a rather needy look in her eye more often than I'm sure most men would allow," Thor shot back with a rare verbal parry to Loki's assault. His mother was rolling her eyes at her eldest at his slightly inappropriate joke, though she'd always known her sons to be rather crass with one another.

"You know, I'd be more than happy to help you with that," Fandral called across the table to Freya, who was already trying to conceal a chuckle as she glanced at Loki.

Patting her husband on the shoulder to soothe him, she crossed her legs and gave a playful glance, "You'd better be careful with that mouth of yours. My Husband only ever seems to find himself funny."

"That's because I am funny! And no one has caught up to my level of humour quite yet!" Loki said smiling. "And besides, the only needy look she has is towards me. Believe me, I know." He said before glancing at Fandral. "You, on the other hand, seem to be unable to keep your eyes off my wife. Though I can tell you now Fandral. You keep looking where you're looking, and I'll be cutting your balls off and making it into a coin purse!" He before taking another sip of his wine. He wouldn't really do so, but seeing Fandral fidget uncomfortably was enough for him.

"Come now Loki. You know you can't do that!" Volstagg said with a grin. "The skin is too soft. You have to boil some wax and lather it on first! Toughen the skin, like leather! You may have to repeat the process a few times..." He said to Loki as if he were seriously speaking of the matter.

"Loki!" Frigga called out to her son, her mouth hanging open, her palm moving the strike the back of Loki's hand lightly in a maternal way. This must have been the extent of her discipline, since Thor gave his brother a shocked look at his mother's patronizing, pathetic little slap.

Fandral however, glanced down at his plate and swallowed hard as he backed himself up in his chair. A year ago he might have scoffed at Loki's threat, but he'd learned to take the man at his word, and seeing how protective he'd become of his wife, Fandral realized that maybe his sense of humour had been lost on the mischievous God.

"I told you..." Freya said to Fandral in a sing-song whisper, glancing at her husband out of the corner of her eye and shaking her head. Leaning in to whisper to Loki, she delicately placed her hand on his chest before she spoke. "My sweet... I do so love it when you're protective of me, but perhaps if you wished to turn me into a pool of melted butter, you might find a way to be a little less crude about it?" she asked and offered him a wink as she pulled away from him.

Odin sighed at the state of his two sons, his eyebrows raised as his one eye moved from Loki and over to Thor. "The two of you are enough to send those Old Gods into unexpected graves," he said pointing toward the other end of the table where many of the older Gods looked on in horror at their crass younger counterparts. "It's nice to know you still have the ability to cause trouble, Loki... You've been so well behaved recently I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten. Now, what is it that you're so needy about?" he asked, taking a sip from his chalice.

"Well, Father... with the Bifrost repaired, I was hoping that you would allow me to visit Midgard once again. It's been some time since I'd been," Thor said hopefully before glancing at his mother who wore a soft, almost hopeful expression.

Loki kept his comments to himself as his father continued speaking. After Thor had spoken the entire room went silent at the sound of one of the infants bellowing at the top of his lungs.

Loki looked to Volstagg who held Vali in his hands away from his beard, the infant screaming, crocodile tears streaming down his face, his hands clenching and unclenching towards Volstagg's chest where his beard hung. Volstagg looked annoyed at the child before sighing. "Oh alright!" Volstagg brought the infant back to his chest once again, Vali immediately grabbing onto the rough red hair once again, his cries dying down replaced with a soft coo.

Loki laughed at Vali, Nari looking at his brother, his eyes wide and curious, almost as if he was realizing there was more than one baby in the room. He looked up at his dad before looking back at Vali and cooing loudly. Vali seemed to take notice of this and looked to his brother as well, but couldn't seem to locate the where the noise had come from.

Loki looked down to Nari as Odin continued to speak to Thor. "Yes, I don't see why a trip to Midgard would be such a bad idea. So long as you two don't cause any trouble down there, and remain unseen by the majority. Blend in so to speak." Though he seemed to be talking more to Loki than Thor.

"Is that your brother?" Loki asked Nari in a babyish voice. Nari cooed again, this time Vali could tell where it came from and smiled a big gummy smile.

"Loki!" Odin said, not exactly sternly but enough to get his attention. Loki looked up stunned.

"Yes father?" Loki asked, his eyebrows raised. The sound of Odin's voice caused both the infants to look at Odin at the same time as Loki had, making Frigga chuckle.

Thor smiled at his father and nodded. "Well... I do a better job at blending in than Loki does. I've begun familiarizing myself with mortals and how they live their lives. I'll try my best to keep Loki in line while he's there," he explained to Odin before giving his brother a glance that was a bit on the threatening side. "You'd better not give me much trouble."

"No, no..." Freya said coming to Loki's defence, before turning to Volstagg, reaching her hands out to Vali who was now more interested in the other baby, "He'll be fine. He's far more social now than he was the last time he was there," she explained, watching as Vali clung to her and yet kept his eyes firmly locked on his mirror image that was sitting in his father's lap. "After all, he was severely injured last time. I can imagine it's difficult to be polite when you're in constant pain. This time around Loki will be just as sweet and polite as I know him to be."

Thor raised a brow and chuckled at Freya, "Kind Sister, you're the only one who knows Loki to be sweet and polite," he said with a chuckle before taking a few gulps from his stein.

Loki laughed. "Yes well, I will try to behave myself. Keeping Chaos and Mayhem here out of trouble on the other hand, I cannot promise." He said smiling and leaning down to kiss Nari's head. He shifted Nari slightly on his knee so that he could see his brother better, and possibly reach out to him if he could, though he didn't think he was that well coordinated yet. He may have some growing up to do yet. Loki held him on his leg as he polished off the last of his supper.

Vali watched his brother with supreme curiosity, snorting with happiness before he pulled himself back in toward his mother. "Who's that?" Freya asked with a bit of a giggle to her son, and he burst out laughing, which caused Nari to burst out laughing as well. Freya scooted her chair over a little closer so the boys could be next to each other. As soon as she had, she couldn't help but smile as Nari's eyes grew large in curiosity.

Freya's face was soft with emotion, but her eyes shot up when she heard a quiet sob come from across the table and saw that Frigga was wiping happy tears away from her eyes. "You must promise that you won't be gone for very long," Frigga said, sniffling softly though she wore a large smile. "They grow so fast and I don't want to miss anything."

Freya nodded as she leaned her head on Loki's shoulder. "I promise, we won't be gone very long..." she said as Vali enthusiastically slapped his hand down on the arm rest, shrieking to get Nari's attention, the two of them laughing again.

"Oh that high pitched squeal." Loki said with a bit of a cringe. Odin smiled at Loki.

"Oh, those babies have nothing on you." Odin said. "When you where a baby you did nothing but scream for three months straight. And when you weren't screaming, you were crying."

"Or pooping." Thor added with a smile. Loki looked to him curiously.

"How would you remember? You are only six month older than me!" He said, narrowing his eyes before looking down, and tightening his grip on Nari who seemed to want to wiggle out of his arms. "Easy there. Floor will break your fall, but it won't feel good." He said pulling him back upwards.

Freya patted Loki a couple times. "Alright, you two, I think we've all seen enough sibling rivalry for one night haven't we?" she asked and looked at the two of them. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," Freya said nodding to Odin with a bit of a smirk, "And I promise to keep both your sons out of trouble, All-Father," she said as though the comment had been directed at her.


	36. Epilogue

Chapter XXXVI

Thor was laughing at Vali who seemed very interested in his scruff as he walked down the hall with Freya and his brother. "I'll be the one to teach this one to shave, I guarantee it!" he said almost triumphantly, as Vali took a tiny fist full of his blonde facial hair. "Ow!" Thor called out, causing Freya to laugh.

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. I still can't tell if they're identical yet. Once they got old enough, one of them may have to grow a beard just so we can tell them apart," Freya said with a chuckle. They were just beyond the great hall when Freya had begun mentioning tomorrow morning's plans. "Shall we meet you in the courtyard or at the Bifrost?" Freya asked as she watched Nari gum his hand, obviously a little hungry.

"I can meet you tomorrow morning at your suite just after sunrise. We'll get an early start and I can help you get the children and their things down to the bridge. I must be getting used to this uncle thing," he said with a nod. "So what do you think Loki? Sunrise too early for you?" he asked and turned around to see that Loki was no longer directly behind them. Freya turned as well to see where he had gone.

Loki walked with Fandral about fifty feet behind them, still near the table, Loki's arm around his shoulder. Fandral swallowed loudly.

"Volstagg may have been joking when he furthered what I had said." He said, a pleasant smile on his face, depicting no malice at all other than his words. "But I wasn't." He said, patting Fandral's chest with his hand. "Be a good boy and keep your eyes to yourself. Because if I see you looking at her inappropriately again. I will make true of my promise." He said before stepping away from Fandral and catching up with Freya and Thor, not bothering to hang around waiting to see Fandral's reaction. He could picture it well enough in his head.

Thor, glanced at Fandral's face as Loki left him behind, getting the sense that regardless of his brother's expression, that had not been a friendly little chat. Quickly, Fandral turned a corner to head down a separate corridor. Graciously handing him back his son once Loki caught up, Thor smiled. "Just after sunrise, I'll come by to help you both down to the Bifrost. Try not to stay up too late, hmm?" he asked his brother before patting him gently on the back before moving down to corridor the way he'd come, leaving the two to themselves.

Freya blinked up at Loki when he'd returned to walk alongside her again, "What was all that about? Poor Fandral looked like you just about broke his heart," she asked with a grin, leaning down to kiss Nari's forehead so that his sleepy little eyes would open once more.

"Oh I'm sure I broke a little more than that." He said with a laugh as they headed towards their rooms. "I just told him to keep his eyes and other things away from you and that if he comes near you I'll be holding true to my promise." He said with a laugh. "It's not that I don't trust you dear, of course. It's him I don't trust." He said, or more per se, didn't trust him not to try anything foolish. Then again, he knew that Fandral respected Thor and feared him, so really he had nothing to worry about.

Grinning slightly, Freya stepped so that she was walking directly next to Loki, linking arms with him as they walked. "First me, and then any daughters you might have? Loki, you'll develop a reputation for being overprotective," she said with a chuckle, squeezing his arm slightly. "Not that I mind at all... Perhaps there might have been a time where I would insist you let me stand upon my own two feet, but now I find something oddly..." she hesitated for a moment and then shot him one of that needy glances that Thor had been speaking about earlier, "alluring about it. I like being protected by you, and I know you trust me. I find your protection endearing." Taking him by the wrist she lifted his hand to her mouth, kissing it softly. "I'm sure Fandral will not step out of line again..."

"Oh believe me." Loki said with a laugh. "He won't." He said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Come, lets get these kids fed and to bed, I believe we have other things to do tonight." He said unable to wait to get his wife to bed tonight. He just adored that look that she gave him and he felt a shiver go down his body.

Freya had insisted upon allowing Loki some time to study. He had so few hours in which to dedicate to his library of books and she was more than capable of feeding the twins on her own and putting them to bed. He'd be away from home for a least a few days, and Loki was always oddly relaxed after he'd buried his nose in a book.

Vali was already tucked away in the crib and sleeping once she'd finished feeding Nari. He was a little more finicky and wanted to snuggle for a while before he finally fell asleep. Grinning once she placed him down next to Vali, she hoped they would sleep the night as they had a large journey ahead of them tomorrow.

Silently, she closed the door to the nursery as she made her way across the suite. Slipping into Loki's large dark study, her bare feet fell quietly on the tile floor, as she came up behind the chair he'd been seated in. Playfully she reached around the back of his chair and covered his eyes. "Everyone is safe and sound in their bed, except for us. What's wrong with this picture?" she asked with a giggle and then glanced over his shoulder to see what he was studying. Taking her hands away from his eyes, she slipped around to lean against the armrest of his chair. "And what has captured your attention tonight?" she asked softly, one of her hands moving to rub his shoulder.

Loki didn't look away from the text, but continued to read as he spoke. "The Clavicule of Solomon. According to the mythical history of the document, as recorded in its introduction, Solomon wrote the book for his son Rehoboam, and commanded him to hide the book in his sepulchre upon his death. After many years the book was discovered by a group of Babylonian philosophers repairing Solomon's tomb. None could interpret the text, until one of them, Iohé Grevis, suggested that they should entreat the Lord for understanding. The Angel of the Lord appeared to him and extracted a promise that he would keep the text hidden from the unworthy and the wicked, after which he was able to read it plainly. Iohé Grevis then placed a conjuration on the book that the unworthy, the unwise or those who did not fear God would not attain the desired effect from any of the workings contained therein." Loki finally looked up at her with a smile.

"Or so the mortals mythical history goes." He said with a laugh. "This is book one of two, Book I contains conjurations, invocations and curses to summon and constrain spirits of the dead and demons in order to force them to do the operator's will. It also describes how to find stolen items, become invisible, gain favour and love, and so on. I'm missing number two." He said with a shrug before going back to his book. It was nearly impossible to pull Loki away from a book once he'd started pouring over it's magical incantations and diagrams, discovering things he'd never known before.

"Hmmm..." she said before sliding over the arm rest, and across her husband's lap where she leaned her back against the opposite arm rest, watching him closely. "How I do so love the intellectual in you..." she said softly, picking up the book from his desk and placing it upon her lap so that it might be closer to the two of them. "And when you're not being sarcastic, you're actually a very good teacher with a very, very enchanting voice..." she whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Perhaps you'd indulge me and read to me?" she asked, leaning her head upon his shoulder and snuggling into him as the book laid over her legs.

Loki looked to her and smiled a bit. "It's in an ancient language, I'll have to translate it." He said looking to her with a bit of a pout. "But I suppose I can read it to you for a bit. Though it may be quite boring for you."

Freya glanced at him with a smirk, "What makes you think I'll find it boring? You know I read all matter of things myself. Besides... how many wives can say they're actively engaged in what their husbands do, hmm? I'm not much of a house wife, and I thought you married me for my mind," she chirped tapping her temple softly. "Go on, my love... They say the best way to learn for yourself is to teach to others, so teach me..." she whispered, before leaning in to nuzzle his neck, her eyes turned down to the book in her lap.

"They also say those who can't do, teach." He said with a laugh before angling the book a bit better so that he could roughly translate it as best as he could. "EXPERIMENTS relating to tricks, mockeries, and deceits, may be performed in many ways. When thou shalt wish to practise these experiments with regard to any person, thou shalt observe the day and the hour as we have already said. Should it be necessary to write Characters or Words, it should be done upon virgin paper, as we shall show farther on. As for the ink, if it be not specially ordained in this operation, it is advisable to use the blood of a bat with the pen and the needle of art. But before describing or writing the Characters or Names, all the necessary rules should be observed as given in the proper Chapters, and having carefully followed out all these, thou shalt pronounce with a loud voice the following words :-

ABAC, ALDAL, IAT, HUDAC, GUTHAC, GUTHOR, GOMEH, TISTATOR, DERISOR, DESTATUR, come hither all ye who love the times and places wherein all kinds of mockeries and deceits are practised. And ye who make things disappear and who render them invisible, come hither to deceive all those who regard these things, so that they may be deceived, and that they may seem to see that which they see not and hear that which they hear not, so that their senses may be deceived, and that they may behold that which is not true." He paused to flip the page before he cleared his throat to continue reading. "Come ye then hither and remain, and consecrate this enchantment, seeing that God the Almighty Lord hath destined ye for such." He said, despite the words he spoke, his voice was soft and alluring, concentrating on everything he said as he translated it to the best of his ability.

Freya scoffed in amusement at some of the stipulations of the enchantments and 'experimentation' as he had read it. She of course waited until he was finished speaking before chipping in her own thoughts of the interpretation, "How incredibly archaic and superstitious," she said softly before glancing up at him. "The blood of a bat? Seems like something you'd read in one of those fictional tales of mortal witchcraft," she said with a bit of a chuckle. Freya was lost on Loki's study of incantation. Her knowledge of mortal literature was based on those written on muse and inspiration, she did however find the philosophy of their mythology interesting. "And have you discovered the application of such a translation?" she asked him, leaning in toward him to place a few sultry kisses along his neck, "If not, I'd be happy to show you a bit of my own practical magic..."

"Well this book was written by mortals after all. And it was written a long time ago. And besides." He said flipping the page. "You told me to study. I'll be done this section in about an hour and then I'm all yours." He said, knowing full well he had been slacking off, and as archaic as this book was, it was rather interesting. It allowed him to compare his notes and studies to that of mortal past. He found the topic fascinating.

He wasn't going to get rid of her that easily... though there was a tepid nagging in the back of her head to leave Loki to his work, she simply couldn't resist the opportunity to distract him. "Ah! of course my love," she said lifting the book and placing it back on his desk. "I'm sure there are other things I can distract myself with..." she told him in a sultry tone, kissing his lips a few times before bringing her legs up over the arm rest. Her hips ground themselves gently on his before she stood to her feet.

Freya had long ago changed into a long, dark green, silk dressing gown before she had put her children to sleep. The hem of it buffeted around her ankles as she walked over to Loki's wall of books, pulling one of interest to her off the shelf. The view from Loki's desk was a seating area centred toward the middle of the room, a large window adjacent. Sighing softly, Freya found herself laying upon the sofa, one of her legs exposed through the partition in her robe, her pale skin standing out as a stark contrast to the green silk, and her red hair. One of her hands held a small book, which she appeared to be reading while the other hand traced the lapel of her robe, the faint profile of her breast visible from where Loki was sitting... though of course, Freya was aware of this.

Loki smirked, fully aware of what she was doing, but kept his eyes on the book, pretending he wasn't watching. He leaned back in his chair, his foot pulled up onto the seat, the book resting upon his leg. He ran his fingers slowly over the spin as if pretending to run it over her soft pale skin of her exposed leg. He held back his smirk as he continued to read, his hand trailing back up the cover of the book to the edge, his tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration.

Freya shifted against one of the pillows slightly as she rubbed the calve of her exposed leg against the other. Flipping the page, her eyes traced along the lines of words one after another. Snuggling into the sofa she shivered slightly, this room was draftier than the others, and Freya had known that her little feminine complaints were of constant worry to her Husband. He asked her about the temperature on nearly a daily basis, seeing as he was nearly impervious to cold. Slowly as if in an effort to get comfortable Freya rolled onto her stomach, knowing Loki had a weakness for her backside, particularly its silhouette. Sighing contently, her free hand entangled itself in the tips of her hair, twirling a few strands around her index finger.

Loki's smirk slipped again. "You best be careful Freya. I am trying to study ... you never known when this information could be useful." He said, his voice teasingly. "I wouldn't want to have to punish you for your distraction, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you?" He asked, his knee that was pulled up moved to hang over one side of the chair, his hard erection pressing against the material that was now pulled a bit tighter.

She turned and glanced at him over her shoulder, "You would curse me with your ancient enchantments?" she asked, feigning shock, "After all I've done for you?" she asked and closed her small book one handed. Standing to her feet, she walking over to his desk once again. Leaning over slightly, Freya braced herself upon the desk with the palms of her hands, the lapel of her robe sinking deeply to expose the pale, soft flesh in between her breasts. "Just because you can not keep your eyes off me, doesn't mean I deserve any kind of punishment... does it?" she asked and looked over him, biting her bottom lip softly when she saw the fabric of his pants pulled tightly over his erection.

"Oh I can think of a few punishments that you would deserve ..." He said with a smirk, though once again clearly teasing. His eyes kept roaming over the pages, studying a symbol on the page before he flipped it and moved to the next, his hips shifting against the strain of the material. It wasn't painful so much as annoying, but it would fade on it's own. For now, he had to finish this section of his book.

She watched him turn back to his book, a smug grin playing on her lips, "And I could think of a few rewards that you deserve for your vigilance to your craft..." she said darkly, stepping back around his desk, and behind his chair where one of her fingers traced a line across his shoulders. She moved over to his other side, her hand sliding down the length of his arm where she took him by the wrist. Moving his arm for a moment, she slid in between his chair and the desk, slowly leaning in to kiss his lips as she slid herself down comfortably to kneel between his legs. "I'm sure this is causing more of a distraction than I am..." she said, rubbing the slight bulge that had formed there just a few moments ago. "Perhaps I'll just take care of this while you continue with your studies?" she asked with a smirk, the palm of her hand still gently rubbing over his length where it hid beneath the fabric.

Loki opened his mouth to respond but all the came out was a quiet sigh, almost as if he was trying to hold it back at first. He continued reading, trying to force himself to concentrate on the book rather than what she was doing. He didn't say anything for fear he would say the opposite of what he wanted to say.

Grinning, Freya kept her eyes on the bulge as his cock continued to stiffen and pulse. She almost couldn't stand it when he was like this. It was hard for her to resist him in any way... even, it seemed, as he was resisting her. Rubbing him for a moment longer she carefully unzipped his fly, gasping slightly his cock came springing out of his pants, nearly striking her in the face. She giggled at its enthusiasm, as if it had a life of its own. Gently placing the palm of her hand along the side further away from her, she pulled it a little closer to herself and kissed the shaft just beneath the head. She moaned softly, her lips spreading out into a smile as they were still pressed against him, the smooth surface of her teeth gliding over him as she made her way down to the base, kissing the spot between his shaft and his balls.

Loki moaned, his hands tightening on the old hard cover book. He tried to read the words on the page but found that the ancient language suddenly didn't make any sense anymore. He bit his lip and shook his head trying to clear the blurriness from his eyes and make sense of what was in front of him. "Freya ... don't ..." He said quietly. "Stop." He whispered. Not sure if he meant her to stop, or don't stop.

Blinking up at him, she heard the few words escape him. Perhaps he really was just trying to resist her and focus on the rest of the chapter, but the only way to know for sure was if she did stop. She'd been kissing her way back up his shaft when she pulled her lips away from him, giving him a bit of an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, my love..." she whimpered, "I just couldn't help myself..." with both of her palms on the floor in front of her, her breasts pressed together ever so slightly, the erotic sight of her kneeling in front of him submissively clashed slightly with her innocent expression. "Did you... want me to stop?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with a pair of large, puppy dogs eyes, her breath warm on his cock until she pulled a little further away.

"Eh ... Yes .. no!" He said, as he watched her, his eyes almost pinned on her breasts. "No ... wait ... I don't know." He said looking back to the book. What was he studying again? Why was it important?

Freya smiled softly and leaned in to him again, smoothing one of her hands over the inside of his thigh. Watching, his cock seemed to twitch of its own accord. Slowly, her free hand pulled at the sash which held her robe closed, though it was doing very little at this point. It fell to the side when she released the bow. Slipping it off her shoulders, Freya sat bare before him, her eyes still glancing up at him rather innocently as she placed a couple more of her softest kisses around the head of his cock. "Is there anything I can do to make the decision a little easier for you my love?" she asked leaning her forehead against his stomach as she waited for his answer, his cock pressed against her delicate collarbone as the lashes of her batting eyes dusted over his stomach.

Loki let the book fall open, still in his hand onto the arm rest, his other hand going into her hair. "Please Freya ..." He whispered nearly begging. As much as he needed to study, he needed something else more. "Please ..." He begged once again, clearly having made up his mind.

Smiling, Freya made a sound that resembled something of a purr. Turning her eyes up to him, she licked her top lip before planting a hot, moist, kiss on Loki's shaft. She brought her lips up to the head of his cock and opened her mouth, her tongue moving to swirl around the head, making it glisten with her saliva. Wrapping her palm around she trunk of his shaft she held onto him before slipping him into her mouth, the burning hot sensation rippling through him as she placed her hands delicately upon the inside of his thighs, moving her lips down inch by inch to take in more of him.

Loki moaned loudly, his head tipped back against the chair, the book falling from his loose grip, hitting the floor with a loud thud. His foot that was on the ground moved out a bit father, his cock well exposed for her to pleasure him. "I love it when you do this ..." He said, his head rolling back down to watch her, his other leg still draped over the arm rest.

A low chuckle rumbled through Freya's throat and into his cock, vibrating through him and into his balls. She gave him almost a devilish glare, taking as much as him into her throat as possible, the head of his cock grazing against her soft palate. She held him there for a moment before taking her lips off of him completely. His entire shaft glistened in the soft light from a nearby oil lamp. "Well, then perhaps you'll love this as well..." she whispered in her sweetest voice. She sat up on her knees a little more, placing her hands on her breasts to wrap them around the trunk of his cock while she craned her neck forward to suck gently upon the head. Slowly, her hands moved her breasts up and down rhythmically, closing her eyes so as to focus on what she was doing, listening for his reaction.

Loki's breath hitched as he watched her breasts move over him, his other hand going into her hair as well. "Freya, don't stop." He begged. "That feels so good." The feel over her mouth over him was so warm, her breasts soft and silken against him. "Please, don't stop." He moaned again, his breathing coming in soft laboured pants.

A blush crossed over Freya's cheeks and she moaned as she moved her lips a little further down Loki's length. He was pulsing and throbbing in her mouth, his excitement clear to her as he now had both hands in her hair. Feeling her breast travel up and down his cock as it jerked in pleasure felt amazing. There was a part of her that wanted him to spray his seed onto her, in her hair, on her neck... the thought of if caused her to moan softly, moving her breasts a little faster to engulf him in her warmth.

Loki groaned and raised one hand from her hair, grinning as he worked a bit of magic before his hand came back to her hair again, his cock pulsing inside her warm moist mouth.

Freya continued to work her breasts around Loki's cock, though her eyes flashed open when she thought she heard something in the room. It wasn't more then a few seconds that she felt a rush of wind behind her. Immediately she stopped, turning to see what was behind her and gasping as she saw the perfect likeness of Loki kneeling behind her, his hands placed on the sides of her breasts, moving them for her. He smiled darkly and moved to kiss her neck but Freya gasped and screamed in shock, jumping naked into her Husband's lap and looking down at the secondary version of him that knelt before them.

She found herself hugely confused for a moment, before she turned to look at Loki as he sat in the chair. "Oh dear, I've fucked myself insane..." a rare curse word leaving her mouth as she turned to look between the two of them again. "You've done this on purpose, haven't you?" she asked her husband, blushing at the fact that she'd acted like a startled cat.

Loki smirked and kissed his wife's neck, easing her back onto the floor. "Just relax. He's just an extension of myself. He's still me. He feels like me, thinks like me,"

"Sounds like me." The duplicate said softly, in exactly the same voice. "And we feel what the other is feeling. Think of it as double the pleasure, double the fun for both of us."

Loki leaned forward and kissed her, the other, still fully clothed Loki coming up behind her, his hands on her hips, his hard erection straining through his pants against her nice soft ass.

Blushing slightly, her eyes half lidded when she felt his duplicate's hands fall to her hips. He did sound, and feel exactly like him, and she had seen Loki do something like this before back when they first met, but she never dreamed in a million years he'd be attempting something like this in their love life. She settled down a bit and turned her attention back to her husband, wrapping her breasts around him and taking him back into her mouth, moaning softly at the thought that she'd be able to pleasure him twice as much.

Loki moaned as she took him back into her mouth and between her breasts. "I can feel myself pressing into you as well, feel my hands on your hips, my cock straining against my pants." He said, watching her reactions.

The duplicate leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I can feel your mouth on my cock, your breasts nice and soft. You feel so good."

Freya took her lips off of his cock, a smirk forming as she glanced at the duplicate who was still behind her. This was completely unbelievable, and yet somehow at the same time something that Freya couldn't help but giggle at. The idea that she could have twice as much of him was almost intoxicating. Turning, she glanced back at her husband as he sat in his chair, grinning at him before leaning back against his own twin and watched for his reaction when she kissed along his neck. "This is just too much..." she whispered with a playful giggle.

Loki smiled as she kissed his duplicate's neck. "You're loving every moment of it." He said watching as his twin reached around and fondled her breasts. Loki looked to him, almost silently speaking and the next thing Freya knew she was being picked up by the fake and taken to the bedroom.

The duplicate threw Freya rather roughly onto the bed, Loki trailing behind them pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He took a chair and moved it to the side of the bed as he watched himself straddle her, his duplicates cock straining painfully against his black pants begging to be touched. "You have no idea how sexy this is." Loki said as he sat down in the chair, his pants still on but wide open, his cock jutting up against his abdomen.

Freya giggled wildly as she was tossed onto the bed, smirking as she watched her husband recline in a chair toward the edge of the bed. "Oh, I have some idea..." she purred. With his double straddling her, Freya smirked up at him and carefully unzipped the exact same fly she'd unzipped just a few moments ago. His cock was just as big, just as hard, and felt exactly the same as she wrapped her hand around it, slowly beginning to pump her hand around it. She swallowed the developing lump in her throat. She was a little nervous, after all. Loki himself was pretty vigorous in bed, and she she kind of had to wonder what two of him would be like. While one hand pumped the duplicate's cock, the other hand cradled and massaged his balls, keeping a close eye on both of them for their reactions.

Loki tilted his head back against the chair, his hands resting on the arm rests. He didn't need to stroke himself, he could feel her hands on him, stroking him. The Loki straddling her moaned and shifted his hips against her hands, the Loki in the chair looking back up with keen interest. It was odd, yet sexy at the same time, watching himself thrust against her hand.

The duplicate looked to him a moment before nodding and removing his shirt, his pants disappearing from his body. "You want to suck me Freya?" He asked, his voice soft as usual. There was absolutely no difference between this Loki and the real one, even in voice. "I bet you I'll taste the same." He said with a smirk. "You're husband wants to watch me fucking your mouth ..." He continued with a smile. He leaned forward, his cock pressing against her stomach, his mouth against her ear. "I know you'll love it!" He whispered so that only she could hear it, though he knew full well the other Loki didn't need to hear him to know what he was saying.

Moaning softly at the sound of Loki whispering into her ear, she could feel his throbbing cock pressed against her, and immediately wanted to have him in her mouth, a sensation she felt as though she'd been missing even though it had only been moments ago that she'd had her lips wrapped around her husband. Nodding almost weakly, she brought her hand up into his hair, closing her eyes and she brought her own mouth up to his ear. "I want to taste you..." she whispered to him, something that she'd of course whispered before, the only difference was that this time, her husband could see for himself what it looked like to see her beg. "I need to taste you... Please..." she whispered needfully, moving her hands up over his thighs.

The duplicate Loki smirked as he pulled her down father on the bed, his cock right in her face. He didn't wait for her top open her mouth before he pressed his large hard cock past her lips all the way down to his balls, the head sliding down into her throat forcing her to gag on him. He held himself there, watching her.

Loki moaned at the feel of entering her throat, his hands gripping the arm rests, his knuckles painfully white. "Fuck ..." He moaned. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have both of them inside her.

Blushing bright red, Freya was already beginning to get the feeling that this particular side of Loki was a little more advantageous then the original. Feeling him press his cock further and further into her mouth, Freya's eyes teared up as he forcefully pushed his cock to the back of her throat. She was able to keep her composure for a couple of seconds but as soon as she drew a breath, she felt herself gag, her fingernails instinctively dug into the duplicates thighs, her creamy throat tightening almost perfectly around the head of his cock, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled her face away from his cock and took a deep breath, saliva dripping on her chest as she pulled away, panting heavily, a dark smile on her lips.

Loki threw his head back and moaned as she gagged on his duplicates cock. He panted heavily and raised his hand, cutting the connection between them. They where still the same person, but Loki could no longer feel what his counter was feeling. If he could, he feared that he would cum to soon. The combination of watching him fuck his wife as if watching someone else, and the feelings where just to much for him to handle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his counter stroked himself over Freya's face.

"I see you like it rough." He said looking down at her laying between his legs. "Husband not satisfying you enough?" He asked with a smirk, his balls hanging over her mouth.

"My Husband..." she whispered, taking hold of his shaft and lifting her lips up to his balls, placing a hot, moist kiss down upon them, "Is absolutely perfect..." she purred with a grin before taking one of his balls in her mouth, sucking on him as her hand stroked up and down his length. She looked up at him, moving from one side to the other, her soft, pouted lips working their way around his sack. One of her hands moved up his thigh, her nails digging into the smooth, boyish skin of his ass cheek. Grinning, she kissed up his length again before taking him back into her mouth, moving her lips around him, knowing that at any minute he would more than likely begin to thrust.

Loki's double didn't wait to be invited before he started thrusting into her mouth as far as he could go over and over again, feeling her gag around him with with each thrust, his balls slapping against her chin. "You're so good at this." Loki said, his hand coming down to plug her nose as he thrust all the way in again. "You're such a good little whore aren't you?" He asked. "Wanting both our big cocks. That's what you want isn't it? Both out cocks inside you, any way we can think of." He said with a smirk.

Freya tried to gasp as soon as he began thrusting into her but found that she couldn't breath due to the fact that her husband's duplicate was pinching her nose shut. Freya gagged easily around his cock and without being able to breathe in her instincts immediately panicked. Placing her hands on his stomach she shoved him away from her, sitting up and coughing violently once his cock had left her mouth. Sighing heavily, Freya took a few deep breaths and looked up to her husband who was still sitting in the chair, her eyes bloodshot with panic. "I trust this is Loki the deviant I'm sharing a bed with, is that right?" she asked, coughing again before glaring over her shoulder at him from where she had pushed him to her Husband's side of the bed.

The duplicate grinned a bit at her. The real Loki coming off the chair and moving onto the bed. "When I duplicate, my ... personalities, of sorts, tend to split. It's how they become animated. They are me, but with variances. He will be kind if you ask him too ... but he seems to have no issue being rough." He said kissing her, uncaring that his duplicates cock had been there just seconds before. He pulled back as the duplicate pulled her towards him. "I want to watch you ... touch you, while you ride him." Loki said kissing her neck.

Freya blushed, feeling the duplicate with his arms around her while her husband kissed her neck. Already she was beginning to get the feeling that she might be overwhelmed by the two of them but had very little time to think about it before she was hoisted up by her husband's double, facing away from him, her hips moving over his. She reached out for her husband holding onto him for a moment before the duplicate pulled her back, her back laying against his chest. Her breathing was fast, and she moaned as she could already feel his cock sliding it's length up and down against her sex.

Loki watched his double's cock sliding up against her and smiled. He moved to them and kissed Freya before pulling her up a bit. Loki's double smirked as he grabbed onto her hips, guiding her onto his cock and pulling her down onto him, groaning as he watched Loki straddling his legs so that he was in front of her. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, his hands sliding over her body. His cock twitched wanting so badly to be inside of her but he knew that there was no way she could handle them both ... not unless ... Loki smirked at his double, knowing they where both thinking the same thing.

Gasping loudly, Freya felt the duplicate push his cock up into her, watching as Loki's mouth wrapped around her nipple, lapping at it gently. Reaching out for him, she wrapped one arm around his neck loosely, using her free hand to rub and massage his length. "Oh, Loki..." she whispered bouncing up and down on the cock that was pushing up into her, shooting pleasure through her with every thrust. She shivered as she continued to pump around his cock, kissing him a few times while she watched over his face very carefully. "So good..." she whispered to him, leaning back to give her husband a bit of a better view.

Loki smirked at his double before turning to Freya again. "Turn around love." He whispered quietly, watching her smile as she did so. His double guided her back onto his cock and pulled her forward against his chest. Loki smiled and came up behind her, the length of his cock pressing against her ass as he laid open mouthed kisses over the back of her neck, trailing down her back.

Freya moaned as the double pressed into her again, but gasped as he pulled her chest down to his. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening until she felt Loki's cock pressed against her, and she turned around to gasp. Loki had never tried anything like this before, and she'd certainly never tried it with anyone else. She could feel herself breathing heavily, half out of pleasure and half out of nerves, though the nerves didn't stop her from moaning when she felt the kisses move over her back. Glancing at the Duplicate wide eyed, she blushed, "B...both of you?" she asked, turning around to glance at Loki once again, "At once?" she asked as though she was just understanding the situation.

Loki smiled down at her as he kissed his way down to her hip. "Just relax Freya. This will feel good." He said before spreading her cheeks wide with his large strong hands. He kissed her lower back before looking down at the small puckered hole, watching his doubles cock thrust in and out of her. He smiled as he lowered his mouth onto her, his tongue licking the tight little ring of flesh.

Feeling Loki's tongue caused her to blush, burying her face into the nook of his duplicate's neck as his shaft moved smoothly in to her over and over again. She shivered, laying her chest upon his, moaning with each thrust. Though she was thoroughly enjoying all the attention, she couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. The idea of having both of them inside of her was a little overwhelming. Loki was quite large on his own, it had taken her some time to get used to his girth, While he always felt good, she was having her doubts about being able to take both of them. When she looked up to Loki's double she made a few soft, high-pitched groaning noises... "Please... please be careful..." she said her voice choppy from the power of his thrusts, she held onto him hoping that no matter how much of Loki's aggressive streak he had that he was able to hear the streak of anxiety that crept through her voice.

Loki ran his hands over her hips, his tongue gently nudging against the tight ring, but not pressing through.

"Relax love. You'll enjoy every moment of it." The duplicate said, kissing her neck as he controlled his thrusts more gently, almost lazily pressing inside of her, almost jumping when Loki's tongue ran over his sack and back up to her hole. "Just tell us when you're ready for more love. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

Freya listened to him as he spoke, and when he decided to slow down she finally felt as though she was able to take a breath. Relaxing against his chest, she glanced up at the double taking a few relaxing breaths before she turned to glance back at her husband smirking at him before nodding her head. "I'll be fine, just be gentle..." she pleaded and relaxed herself against the duplicate once more as she was gently thrusting into her. Clinging onto him she gently pressed her lips against his neck... she was as helpless as a kitten in this position, sandwiched in between them, but she couldn't help but enjoy it a bit... seeing as she very rarely found herself in a position to be completely submissive.

Loki watched her relax and smirked as he slowly pressed his tongue past the small tight ring of flesh. His hands kneading her soft ass as he twirled his tongue around her. The duplicate's hand running up her sides as he stilled himself inside of her.

"Just relax love." The duplicate whispered in her ear again. "It'll feel odd at first, but it will feel good soon."

Sighing, she nuzzled his neck, taking a deep breath, her eyes fluttering themselves closed as she tried to relax herself even further, listening to the sound of his voice while his thrusting slowed to a stop. Bringing her hand up into the duplicate's hair, her free hand took him by the wrist, bringing his palm up to her breast. a smirk spread across her mouth as she pressed her lips into the flesh over his collarbone, moaning as she felt Loki's tongue move to penetrate her.

Loki moved his tongue away as he stuck his index finger into his mouth, coating is thickly with saliva. He returned his tongue to the puckered hole before slowly pressing his finger into her down to the first knuckle.

"Don't tense love." The duplicate said, rubbing her shoulders to try to keep her relaxed as Loki pressed into the second knuckle.

Freya's immediate, involuntary reaction was to contract many of the muscles in her abdomen, but she took his advice, moaning softly as she consciously relaxed her muscles. There was a bit of discomfort, but mostly from the unfamiliarity and the slight element of embarrassment associated with it. She exhaled deeply, nuzzling herself into the duplicate's neck once again, shivering as he rubbed his hands over her back. A slight whimper escaped her as she turned to glance back at Loki with a bit of an innocent look.

"It's alright love. You're doing perfectly." He said inserting the rest of his finger before pulling out and starting to thrust softly with just the one. He spent a few more moments doing this before he withdrew his finger and stuck his index and middle finger back into his mouth. He ran his finger over the slightly stretched hole before slowly pressing a second finger into her.

"You're doing so good love." The duplicate moaned as he pulsed inside her wanting to move again. "Just imagine how good it'll feel being so filled up with us. It'll feel so amazing."

Freya's breathing deepened at the sensation, Loki's fingers moving into her while she could still feel his double's cock throbbing inside of her. She called out with a tiny gasp as Loki shoved another finger inside of her, but the slight feeling of discomfort faded within just a few seconds, though she had brought her hand to her mouth to silence herself should she make a louder sound. Groaning, she was still a bit nervous as she listened to the duplicate describe their cocks both pumping into her, filling her up... she couldn't lie... the idea was more than appealing, but she'd have to see if she could even take him...

Loki slowly nudged a third finger into it, she was already very slick from his previous small intrusions. He gently and slowly pushed all three fingers in, careful not to hurt her. He moved up her body, keeping his fingers slowly thrusting into her. He kissed his way up her back, between her shoulder blades up into her neck.

Freya's eyebrows stressed themselves down over her tightly closed eyes as Loki put yet another finger inside of her. Her hips instinctively ground themselves against the duplicate's cock, pushing him a little deeper inside of her as Loki kissed his way up her back. More and more of the discomfort lifted, as her lips pressed themselves against her husband's more than identical twin, a pleased groan escaping her as she felt Loki's lips on her. She was getting the urge to move again, but waiting until Loki felt she was ready to push himself inside of her as well.

Loki nipped on her ear lobe, his other hand guiding his cock to rub against her ass. "Think you're ready for more, love?" He asked huskily in her ear.

Moaning quietly as she felt Loki nibble gently upon her earlobe, she couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I think so..." she said with a bit of apprehension, "I'm not entirely sure, but I know I want to have you..." she told him with a grin, turning to kiss him softly on the lips. "Please Loki... I'll be fine. I want to feel you inside me... both of you..." she told him breathlessly before leaning her head back down on the duplicate's shoulder, grinning as she had turned to watch him.

Loki smiled as he sat back, running his hand over his mouth, spitting into his hand. He ran the fluid over his cock before pressing the tip against her puckered hole. "Just relax love." He whispered as he slowly started to push into her, his large head slowly pushing past the tight ring. Loki moaned loudly at the feel of her tightness, the duplicate moaning in unison with him.

"Oh that's already made you so much tighter." The duplicate moaned, his head against the pillow.

Gasping loudly, Freya's small hands gripped the covers so tightly that she'd been happy they were there; balling her hands into fists this way, and she was certain her fingernails would have punctured her palm. If Loki had felt large before, now he was absolutely massive, and for a moment felt like she might split in two. She tried her best to relax, but couldn't help from crying out before burying her face in the duplicate's shoulder. The pain lasted a little longer this time around, long enough for a few tears to spring from her eyes and onto the bare shoulder of Loki's twin. Inhaling deeply she forced herself to relax she clenched muscles, and though she wasn't used to it, she could already feel herself tightening up around both of them. Hearing them both moan aloud in pleasure helped to relax her further. She'd never heard Loki so pleased, particularly in stereo. Grinning, she decided to bear it for a moment longer to see if it helped.

Loki paused at her cry and pulled out of her with a small pop. "Are you alright love?" He asked quietly. Worried that he had pushed to far, to fast. "I don't want to hurt you, love."

Freya turned to glance at him over her shoulder, a weak smile on her face. Sitting up, she pulled him into a soft kiss, nuzzling him slightly. "Loki... I told you, I'm fine. I want to try this, and unfortunately I don't think there's any getting around the discomfort for now. Just try to be slow, and gentle... and I'll be alright, I promise you," she purred with a smile as she pressed her forehead against his planting another sweet kiss on his lips.

Grinning she reached out for Loki's duplicate, moving back down toward him and snuggling up with him, though even with her head on his shoulder, she still watched her husband intently. "Please Loki... I promise. I need to have you... please don't worry."

Loki nodded as he slowly pressed the head into her, closing his eyes with a bit of a moan. He held himself there a moment before pulling out again, his cock sliding down to where his copy was still pressed deeply inside her. He rubbed the head against her, smearing the head with her slickness that was leaking out around the others cock, before he pressed the head back into her ass again, going a bit deeper this time.

There was still the initial shock when Loki pressed into her, and she gasped, but the discomfort wasn't quite so blaring as it had been last time. Sighing heavily, she gripped onto the duplicate's shoulders and glanced down at him, watching his reaction as she tightened up around him again. The feeling of being filled up by the two of the flooded her, a pleasured moan escaping her as she slowly began to shift her hips around the duplicate's cock, knowing that it would force Loki to move a bit deeper inside of her. Her lips found Loki's incantation moving up over his jaw and up to his lips as she rested her forearms on either side of his head, her smooth breasts softly moving over his chest.

Loki gently shifted his hips, slowly pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her, watching her for any signs of discomfort. It wasn't long, nor much of a struggle, before they were both full sheathed inside of her. Both of them groaning from the pleasure. Loki nearly collapsed on top of her from it. "You're so tight!" He cried out. "It almost hurts ..." He said licking his lips.

"Deliciously so." He copy said with another moan.

She'd never truly heard Loki like this. He'd always been pleased whenever they had sex in the past, Loki was the kind of man who wore most of his emotions on his sleeve; usually pretty unconvincing when he was trying to cover them up. He held on to her, leaning over her, crying out to her while his duplicate beneath her moaned. Grinning softly to herself she began to move her hips in rolling, wave like motions, moving both of them in and out of her smoothly. "I feel so..." she choked on the words before she could finish, moaning loudly at the feel of them both pulsing inside of her, "I feel so full..." she whimpered. Indeed, it felt as if Loki was fitting every square inch of her, as she began to move herself rhythmically.

Loki moaned and leaned back, watching her move over their cocks rhythmically. He watched her ass bounce as she moved a moment before he began thrusting into her. His doubles cock slipped out of her a second before he grabbed it and shoved it back into her tight hole moving his hips up against her, both of them thrusting in and out of her at opposite times.

Freya called out loudly, pushing herself up on her hands as she hovered over Loki's double, her breasts bouncing slightly with each thrust that moved inside her. Moaning with nearly each stroke into her, Freya felt nearly light headed... the powerful sensations that were flooding her body were nearly too much. she could feel certain bits of her body bouncing in sync to their thrusts. Blushing slightly, she turned to look back to her husband, biting down on her lower lip softly as she watched him push into her.

"You like this, love?" Loki asked. "I we can feel each other. Thrusting into you. There isn't much keeping our cocks from rubbing against each other. But we can feel it. I bet that feels amazing to you doesn't it?" Loki asked, listening to his double moan. The quiet squishing noises of each thrust becoming louder as she got wetter.

Panting fervently, she nodded in response to him, "I've never felt anything like this before..." she whispered, clenching her eyes closed and leaning forward, "Both of you thrusting into me like this... It feels so good..." Freya confessed. She knew as pleased as both his separate consciousnesses were, it wouldn't take very long for him to cum, and the very same went for her as well. the two of them seemed to be pouring pleasure into her at double the rate that she was used to... When she wasn't talking she moaning loudly, unable to control herself as the two of them pushed their cocks into her one after another. She took a deep breath to relax her speeding heart. Freya wanted this to go on as long as possible...

Loki groaned over top of her as his double moaned her name. His hands moved over her back as his doubles came up to cup her breast, his other hand rubbing down her side to her hip, his lips moving over her neglected nipple. "Please cum for us Freya." Both Loki and the double whispered into her ears in unison, one at each ear. "We want to feel you clenching around us even tighter, pulsing, screaming our name." They said, as the both pulled out and thrust into her at the same time, thrusting into her at the same time, increasing that feeling of fullness.

Freya called out as they both thrust into her at the same time, already beginning to feel her muscles clenching around them, involuntarily. Panting quickly, she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she was losing her mind with all the pleasure that waved through her with each thrust. Hanging her head slightly, she continued to try holding back, but didn't know how much longer she could stand it. Her orgasm was approaching so quickly that she hardly had enough time to let the two of them know about it. "Loki..." she whispered, hardly audible, as voice giving out on her. "I... I'm cumming..." she confessed, a sharp shade of pink washing over her cheeks before a slight rush of hot liquid surrounded Loki's duplicate, dripping from out of her and onto his balls. Her muscles seeming to tense and relax around them in time as she nearly screamed with each tiny contraction.

Both Loki's moaned loudly as she came, both of her holes tightening around her, convulsing as the continued to thrust into her, though she was not giving them a little resistance despite being so wet. "Mmmmm ... we're going to cum soon." Loki moaned above her. "With two of us, there will be twice as much." He kissed her back as she started to relax against his double, his hands running over her back, his tongue licking her neck. "Where would you like us to?" He asked quietly.

Freya had hardly heard Loki speak, and turned to look at him weakly as she took the first couple breaths after her orgasm. She was still dripping wet, and was a little surprised that either one of them had cum during her orgasm, but she could tell that he was holding out. "You want to cum on me, do you?" she asked with a bit of a grin, pushing some of her hair over her shoulder. Moaning as they both continued to thrust into her. she leaned back to pull her husband in for a quick kiss her free hand sliding up over her juicy, round ass as if to instruct him.

Giggling, she leaned forward toward the duplicate, tilting her head to place a slow romantic kiss on his lips. "And how about you? Were you looking to cum on me as well?" she asked in a dark purr, smirking at him.

The duplicate moaned and smiled up at her. "I'm fine cumming anywhere, love ..." He said, hearing his own harsh laboured breathing mixing with Loki's. Loki smirked and raised his hand to his duplicate, the connection between them coming back. Each of them moaned in unison as they felt both their own pleasure as well as the others as the continued thrusting into her.

"OH Freya ..." Loki moaned. "I'm so close ..." He said pumping into her ass a bit harder and faster, as did his double, who wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

Her heart felt as though it was beating a thousand times a minute, the speed and force in which the two of them were thrusting into her was nearly enough to push her over the edge again. Taking a deep breath and holding it she ground her teeth together, groaning loudly as they surged up into her. Both cocks were pulsing inside her so vigorously that she knew they were going to cum at any moment. "Please cum for me... I want to feel it hot against my skin..." she begged, moaning loudly, boarding very closely on screaming.

Loki felt his balls tighten, the feeling doubled as it happened to his copy as well. Both of them cried out at the same time as they started cumming inside of her. Both of them pulled out of her at the same time, his copy's cum spilling out between them as he stroked his cock with his hand, tugging his orgasm from him. Loki's cum shooting out in long hard spurts between her nice soft ass cheeks and over the small of her back, both of them moaning out their orgasms as they pumped their cocks over her continuing to spill their seed onto her, Loki leaving a nice large pool of it on top of her.

Freya moaned and sighed in relief, feeling his hot cum splash onto her back. Turning to smirk at him softly, she gave a very satisfied moan, pulling her hair back over and around her shoulder so that she look a the seed Loki had spread over her back. Licking her top lip, she looked back up at him with a dark chuckle. "Mmm.. did that feel good?" she asked, before turning down to kiss his duplicate, "You both seemed to enjoy that quite a bit." When she leaned up, she could feel Loki's cum slowly begin to drip down her back and to her leg. She turned to hold onto him, kissing his shoulder a couple times.

The duplicate as she turned to him, the cum on her back mixing with the cum on his stomach, his cock still as rock hard as Loki's. "You are amazing love." Loki said, hooking his finger under her chin to pull her towards him for a kiss.

"Think you can take us again?" The duplicate asked, despite having just cum his cock was still as hard as ever, and pressed against her nice ass as she almost laid on top of him.

Smirking when she pulled her lips away from Loki's she turned to look at his duplicate who laid rather smugly upon the bed. She was rather shocked that the two of them could still be erect after both coming to a rather explosive orgasm. Freya didn't normally considered herself faint of heart, but having her husband by himself was usually enough to run her ragged. Taking a deep breath she shrugged rather nonchalantly, smirking to herself, "Well... I don't know... you think you're able to take me?" she asked with a dark chuckle.

Loki smirked and kissed her. "We'll be more than able." He said kissing her again. "If you are up to it. Think of it as a challenge." He said with a smirk. "Having cum already we may last a bit longer this time. Think you can handle us?"

Grinning, she laid a couple of passionate kisses on him as well, "You think you'll last longer, do you?" she asked and kissed down his face and over his lean shoulder, "Well... we'll have to see about that...and I'm sure I'm more than capable enough to find out for myself." she purred darkly, her hand moving up over his chest. "I do remember telling you at one point or another that I am rather insatiable. After all... you know who you married, don't you?" she asked him with a playful wink.

Loki smiled and sat back, pulling Freya forward as his double stood up behind her. "You want to taste me?" Loki asked. "I know you love it, and you were rather rudely interrupted when you started the last time." He said running his hands through her hair to keep it out of her face as his double sat back against the head board stroking his cock, his legs on either side of hers, watching a nice few of her dripping opening and nice pert ass.

"Such a nice view." The double said, using his foot to nudge her legs further apart. He couldn't wait to see her ass moving with the motions of her sucking Loki's cock.

Loki stroked his own length in front of Freya, allowing her to take the pace she liked. He knew she loved teasing him.

Freya's eyes turned to look up at her husband shifting slightly as she felt his duplicate behind her moving her legs apart for better access to her. She glanced behind her for a moment before turning her attention back to his stiff cock. Biting softly on her bottom lip, a thin, silk-like strand of saliva dripped from Freya's mouth and onto Loki's cock, his shaft glistening as he pumped it in front of her. She placed a nice soft kiss upon the tip, her lips bending into a smile when she did. "I do know how you love to be teased, dear..." she whispered, moving down his length with a few more kisses.

"Oh? Is it me that love being teased? I thought it was you who loved torturing my poor aching cock." He said with a smirk as his double moaned, his other hand going down to play with his balls that were still slick with her juices. He rolled his balls in his hands, rubbing the soft flesh knowing full well Loki could feel it.

Loki moved his hand up his shaft, gently squeezing it, the head against her lips, before moving back down to the base. "I think someone wants a bit of a show Love." He said smiling at his double as he sat lazily against the head board stroking himself.

"Mmm... is that so?" she asked and glanced over her shoulder to look behind her at Loki's duplicate, who was watching the two of them intently. Moving her head to the side so that he was sure to see, Freya placed a firm, slow lick up the length of Loki's shaft and watched for his reaction. Moaning at the feeling of Loki's pulsing cock on her tongue, she smirked moving down a little further to lick his balls, knowing that with the duplicate rubbing his balls he'd feel it just as much. Slowly she sucked one of them into her mouth, groaning in pleasure as she gyrated her hips slowly in front of Loki's double, attempting to entice him.

Loki smirked at his double and raised his hand, once again cutting off the connection between the two. No sense in ending this quickly. The double moaned in protest but continued stroking his cock anyway. He leaned forward and ran his finger over her slick opening, still covered in his cum.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked softly. "You want us to fuck you from both ends?" He asked smirking, knowing full well she'd love it as much as before. He moaned. "I bet you can't wait to taste his nice cock in your mouth."

Freya smirked and jumped a little when she felt his fingers move over her slick, dripping wet entrance. Listening to him speak to her in such a way made her wonder if Loki had ever wanted to do the same in bed. She was more than willing to play along... after all there was always a time and a place for it.

"Mmm... I would absolutely love for you to fuck me, just about as much as I love the taste of his cock," she purred before leaning forward and taking her husband into her mouth, slowly moving him as deeply as she could.

Loki moaned and dropped his hands to his sides, arching his back a bit, his cock jutting towards her mouth on it's own as she sucked on it down to the base. "Mmm that feels good." Loki said as his duplicate ran another finger along her slick opening. He looked to his double and smirked a bit. The double put his hands on both of her hips and slammed into her hard, forcing her forward onto Loki's cock, before pulling out and thrusting in again a bit more gentle, but his thrusts enough to force her mouth back and forth on Loki's cock.

Freya blinked wide-eyed, gagging on Loki's cock as she pitched forward from the thrust, one of her hands instinctively moving to his ass to catch herself, gripping it tightly before she brought herself back far enough to take a breath. Moaning, she continued to wrap her lips around him, her tongue spiralling around his head before she hungrily took him back into her hot, moist mouth. Her ass giggled softly with each thrust, her breasts bouncing to and fro with each of the duplicate's pumps. She groaned loudly taking her lips off Loki just long enough to glance back at him. "Ugh..." she grunted, pitching forward yet again, "Oh... that feels so good..." Turning forward once again she opened her mouth to suck hard on the head of Loki's cock, keeping her eyes turned up to him.

The duplicate smiled as he continued to pump into her, his sack slapping against her with each thrust. Loki moved his hands back to her hair and started gently thrusting into her mouth, careful not to go too far in, though his double every few thrusts, would force her onto him deeper. He moaned every time he did that, feeling her constrict around him.

Freya would gasp every time Loki thrust into her mouth to gag her, his cock covered in saliva each time she took him out to take a breath. But each time, she took him back in hungrily, her hand kneading and gripping his ass when he pumped deeply into her mouth. As she got used to the duplicate's rhythm, she began moving her hips against his, slamming him in deeper than he'd been going before. Every time she moaned loudly, vibrations would move through Loki's cock, and she could feel him pulse with excitement. Grinning when she took him out of her mouth, she pumped him with her hand looking up at him and licking her lips.

Loki's double groaned as he pulled his large fat cock out of her and sat back on the bed against the head board once more, a pillow behind his back. Loki pulled away from her mouth and raised his hand to the duplicate putting their connection back in place. He slowly pushed Freya back so that she was sitting back against his double, his wet erection pressing against her back side and lower back.

Freya blinked, a little confused by the sudden change in position. Feeling her back pressed against the duplicate's chest, his shaft moist with her juices edging up into her back. Smiling weakling up to him she chuckled darkly, "Mmm... what's next?" she asked, sliding her palms down his thighs, "A back massage? I really am getting at lot of attention tonight. I feel bad that I'm not able to split in two..."

Glancing back to her husband, she slid her hands back up the duplicates legs and to her breasts, kneading them gently, watching him intently to see what it is that he had planned

Loki moved over her and kissed her collar bone over where her hands were before he slowly slid up her body, his cock inches from her warmth. He kissed his way up to her neck as his double wrapped his arms around her, restraining her to his body, his legs wrapping around hers, holding them open for Loki.

Freya gasped and looked up to Loki before turning to glance back to the Duplicate, who wore a bit of a knowing smirk. She pulled away from him for a second before he tugged her back, leaning her back up against his chest. She whimpered slightly, "You're not going to tease me again, are you?" she asked, looking up to him with a bit of concern. "Oh, Loki... please don't! I don't know if I can take it..." she begged, bouncing slightly when he pulled her back again a little harshly.

Loki smirked and leaned up to her ear. "Oh don't worry love. I have no intentions." He said before slamming his cock into her as hard and deep as it would go, causing her to press back and rub up against Loki's twin.

Freya cried out loudly as he hammered his whole shaft into her with one hard thrust, her back arching against Loki's double as the sensation. Moaning deeply, she'd bounced hard against his chest in response to Loki's thrust, the muscles in her legs pulling up, though they were held down. She knew now that he had every intention to fuck her hard while she was restrained, feeling a little helpless as she was held against him, completely unable to stop him from doing as he pleased.

Loki thrust into her hard and fast, over and over again causing her to constantly rub up against his double. "Gonna make you cum again Freya." Loki whispered as his double shifted his hips up against her.

"Hows his cock feel." The duplicate asked. "Tell us how he feels Freya. Tell us how much you love it."

"I... I..." she choked out, leaning her head back against the Duplicate's shoulder, gritting her teeth as Loki slammed into her again and again. She was bouncing so vigorously against the duplicate's cock, she could feel his balls swinging and slapping against her ass. She called out again, hardly able to take it with her legs spread so far apart. "Ugh! it feels so good! It's so big!" she cried, groaning as she looked down, watching his whole cock disappear inside of her as he buried himself deep. "Oh Loki... please, no... I'm going to cum..." she told him, hoping that he would show her a little bit of mercy.

Loki smirked and leaned forward, looking as if he was about to kiss her but instead moved past her and kissed his double with a smirk. He may have lied a little when he said he wasn't going to tease her. He heard her groan in frustration as he slipped his tongue into his duplicates mouth, their tongues moving in perfect unison, knowing exactly what each other liked. After all, they were one in the same.

Freya looked up at the two of them and then moved pull away from the duplicate, a small pang of jealousy washing through her although she knew they were the same person. But as soon as she attempted to move away, she felt the grip on her tighten as she was pulled back into submission. Gasping loudly, she could feel her orgasm starting to build, giving her all the more reason to attempt to pull away. Fucking her like this was just too much, and being restrained was making it difficult to control its growth in her. "Loki, Loki please... I can't take it!" she cried out to him, screaming and bearing down on him slightly to soften the force of his thrusts.

Loki smirked as his doubles hands went down to hold her hips down. Loki's hands raised to the head board, his hands gripping onto the top of the head board as he moved down to kiss his double once again. The grip on the head board allowing him to move with harder forceful thrusts, pulling himself into her and pushing himself back out again hard and fast. He could feel her rubbing against his double through his own cock that slid in and out of her and had no doubt his double could feel what he did.

As soon as she saw him hold onto the headboard, her eyes widened and she pleaded with him, "No, no, Loki! No..." When he went back to kissing his duplicate he began slamming into her so hard that she screamed once again. Clenching her teeth, she groaned through them, her breasts bouncing so violently that they were striking Loki on his chest. It felt so good, that she thought she might collapse into a pool on the bed. "I... I'm going to cum..." she called out to him, a small scream escaping her as she continued to watch him bury himself inside of her, splashing into her, her juices splattering along her thighs.

Loki smirked as he stopped his thrusts all of a sudden, his cock fully inside her, pressing her up onto his twin's chest. The double moved his hand from her hip to his cock where he angled it towards her still tightly puckered hole, her juices flowing down over it.

There was a sigh of relief that came from her when Loki stopped and for a second she was wondering if he was cumming inside her, but he seemed to calm and was far too quiet to be having an orgasm. If he had been cumming, she would have felt the duplicate's hot seed spill and shoot over her back. Suddenly, feeling the double take hold of his own cock and pushing it down toward her ass, she gasped. Immediately she began struggling. "No! No, Loki... you can't! It's too much, I can't take it!" she pleaded, looking up at his with glossy-eyed concern. "Oh, Loki... please!" she begged, still hoping for mercy. She was so close from him fucking her, but this would prove to be too much.

Loki pulled his mouth away from his double and smirked down at her before pulling her down slightly, his twin pushing the head of his cock into her tight ass, slowly pushing farther and farther in until he was full sheathed, both of their balls touching they where so far in. Both of them moaned at the combined feeling of it.

Freya screamed as he pushed himself in. She was already tightening around Loki, but tightened up even more from how incredibly nervous she was. She knew her orgasm was approaching, and knew that Loki would just hammer right through it. It would be too much for her to bear, and she wondered for a moment if she might pass out on the chest of Loki's duplicate. Listening to them moaning, feeling their balls rub together as they were both completely inside her. Groaning deeply, she gazed up at her husband... there was nothing else she could say to get him to stop, and she knew he had no intention. They were both so big inside her, could feel them both throbbing as she waited for them to begin their thrusting.

It didn't take long, soon they were both moving inside of her, Loki's hands still on the head board pulling himself into her hard and fast over and over, the force of his thrusts causing her to slam up and down on the other, his cock sliding in and out of her ass with just as much force and speed as Loki's thrusts.

"You like having us both inside you." The duplicate moaned. "Don't deny you're enjoying every moment of this." He moaned as the both came closer and closer to cumming.

Freya groaned each time Loki's cock moved inside of her... both of them forcing themselves into her over and over again. Waves of pleasure moving up her spine, making her cry out. Nodding her head, she could hardly speak above a whisper, "I love it... I love it..." she kept repeating, her mind barely capable of functioning now that she was so close. Glancing up at Loki weakly, she pressed her forehead onto his shoulder. "Loki... I... I'm going to cum," she said softly, but felt something rushing inside her, unlike anything she'd ever felt. "Oh! Loki... I'm going to cum!" she screamed, glancing down as there was a tremendous gush of fluid, that spilled out over his cock, splashing up over his balls and spreading over her thighs. Moaning loudly, her back arching, she couldn't think of anything besides her orgasm, and how tight she was around both of them.

Both of them felt her gush around that and lost control at the same time. They both came deeply inside of her, moaning loudly, both of them pressing into her as far as they could go. "Freya!" Both of them yelled as the spilled their seed inside of her. Loki's breathing came in harsh laboured pants as he calmed down over top of her, his double slowly fading away leaving them both on the bed alone, Loki laying on top of her.

Freya was panting just as vigorously underneath him as she fell the few inches back down onto the mattress. The two of the lay still for a moment or so, breathing deeply in the silent afterglow. She'd wrapped a pair of shaky arms around him, her weary eyes looking up to him. Slowly, she tilted her head up and kissed him gently before burying her face into his neck, "Oh, Loki..." she whispered, kissing him there several times.

Loki groaned, his eyes closed. He'd never felt so tired in his life. Even after coming back from a day working on the Bifrost. Loki groaned and mumbled. "We should go take a bath." But made no move to get off of her, or even move at all.

Freya giggled at his suggestion, knowing that the two of them could use a good rinse off, but neither one of them were thrilled with the idea of getting up out of bed right now. "Aww..." she cooed softly, showing some sympathy for her poor husband. "Are you tired?" she asked rubbing his back before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "Well, both of us know we can't go to sleep like this and then head off to Midgard tomorrow. The sooner we clean up, the sooner we can get to sleep." When Loki still didn't budge, she placed another kiss on his lips before leaning up to whisper into his ear, "If you like... You can lean back against me in the tub and I can wash your hair..." she purred, before reaching up to drag her nails softly over his scalp in the way she knew he liked.

"Mmmm ... that sounds nice." He muttered, his eyes still closed, and still making no move to get up. He kept telling himself too, forcing himself to stay awake, but it's almost as if he body just would not respond to his commands.

Freya rolled her eyes at the lump her exhausted husband had become, though she wore a smile on her face. "C'mon now..." she said, pressing both her palms against his chest, straining to move him up into a seated position. "Bathe now, sleep a little later. I'll even give you a back rub too," she promised to him, "It's the very least that I can do..." Once he sat up she gave him a gentle kiss upon the cheek. "We can turn on the fireplace, draw a nice big hot bath... Come, let me take care of you a bit," she whispered kissing him lips as she took both his hands.

"A bit?" He asked, stretching before lazily getting out of bed. "I swear on days you take care of me more than you do our children." He said with a laugh before heading towards the bathroom. "You know ... one of these days it's going to be me spoiling you rotten." He said with a smirk as he turned the bath on, the hot water instantly creating a fog of steam that slowly filled the room. The water wasn't hot, but just perfect to undo the tiny knots in their muscles that no doubt caused a few of their aches and pains. Loki moved to the mirror, whipping the condensation off the reflective glass. Though it helped a bit the mirror started fogging up quickly again. Loki shrugged and moved back to his wife as she stepped into the bathroom behind him. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, his nose rubbing against her. "You spoil me to much. I've said it before, and I shall say it again." He said with a smirk. "What did I ever do to deserve such?"

Freya smiled up at him before rubbing his chest, "Life so rarely rewards us... perhaps instead it simply gives us the resources we need to become good people," she explained and smoothed her hands over his shoulders. Grinning, she took a few steps over to the wall where there was a switch upon it that ignited an oil burning fireplace. There was a small flash and before the room was filled with the light of small dancing flames. "Do you think you would live in total happiness now if it had not been for me? I've asked myself the same question many times: How lonely would my life still be if it had not been for you summoning me that day?" she asked and stepped back over to him, pressing her warm body against his. "I don't think I did anything to make you a better man... all I did was love you, and it was exactly what you needed. I had planned on it from the very start... what I did not expect, it that you would have loved me back... that came as quite the surprise," she said happily, kissing his neck before moving over to the bathtub.

Loki turned off the water and held his hand out to her to help her into the bath. "Would you prefer to sit against me?" He asked as she sank into the nice warm water, Loki sitting on the edge of the tub. Loki paused as he heard one of the babies start crying. It sounded like Nari. Loki held up his hand to stop Freya from getting back out of the tub. "I asked the servants to care for them tonight. You need to rest up tonight for our trip tomorrow, and we've already used up a ton of energy with ... well ..." He said with a smirk. True to his word Nari had quieted down a few moments later, minutes after that silence fell once more.

Smiling at her husband's thoughtfulness, Freya motioned him to follow her into the tub. "No, no... lay up against me. You know there is a reason why I spoil you so much... would you like to know what it is?" she asked as he settled into the hot water between her legs, her silken thighs wrapping around his waist while her gentle hands took hold of his shoulders, rubbing the knots from his muscles with a firm touch. "A wife can only ever be as happy as her husband. If he's in turmoil then so is she... I keep you happy..." she paused only long enough to kiss his neck, "because I know that with a happy husband, his family is sure to follow. So... in taking good care of you, I'm in turn taking care of both myself and my children," she explained, once again lining his neck with kisses as she firmly massaged his shoulders, the two of them lounging comfortably in the warm water.

"So you're saying, it's because of you that I'll be a good father?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow up at her. "And a good husband?" He asked. Though he knew her sentiments where true, he was only teasing. He did the same for her, as what she said could easily be reversed. What had his father said to him before he got married. 'A happy wife, means a happy life'? Something along those lines. He sank down a bit into the water, leaning his head gently on her chest with a sigh.

"It works both ways of course... and it might be old fashioned, but it's true. We keep each other happy, but to be honest, I don't really need a lot of spoiling. Who else in all the realms can say their life is as sweet as mine? Look at me now: I get to snuggle in a nice warm bath with a handsome man who gives me everything I want including his incredible sweetness, while our two healthy children sleep down the hall." Placing a hand under his chin, she gently turned his head to look up at her. "I don't often take things for granted... I suppose I'm enough of a romantic to know when I have a good thing going," she whispered to him and then leaned in to kiss him softly. "You might think you're the lucky one... but I really do believe it's me."

"Mmmmm married to the God of Mischief and got pregnant at a very early age. That's lucky?" He asked with a smirk before kissing her. He arched his back trying to stretch it out a moment before he disappeared under the water a moment before rising back up again, his curly hair sopping wet and plastered to his head.

"Fourteen hundred years feels like an eternity when you spend most of your days either alone or regarding dead soldiers..." she said with a bit of a sigh, looking over his face as he came up from out of the water. She giggled at his curly hair, putting her hand on his head to playfully dunk him under the water once again, before bringing him back up. Pulling him back against her chest she reached over into a small basket by the faucet and removed a small golden canister. She warmed the mixture in her hands before rotating her fingertips into his scalp, massaging around his temples, a light lather working up from his hair. "Besides, you can not have love if you do not have laughter... and I consider you funny before I consider you mischievous."

Loki coughed a few times, not expecting to be dunked under a second time but relaxed against his wife when he felt her fingers in his hair. He moaned slightly and relaxed against her. "I'm going to fall asleep right here." He said with a yawn. The bath was entirely too relaxing.

"Oh... fabulous, and you're always so much fun to wake up," she said with a giggle, raking her fingernails over his scalp to further relax him. Using a gold cup from the same basket, she filled it with water from the tub and tilted his head back as she rinsed his hair, chuckling as it almost immediately sprang itself into curls. "I could give you a few suggestions to keep you awake if you'd like," she said with a grin, smoothing her hand over his hair.

"Hmm?" He asked, his eyes closed as he moved his head forward so that she could rinse his hair properly. "And what's that?" He asked running his hands through the now soapy water, the bubbles floating over top of like small spherical ships.

Grinning Freya craned her neck, dotting her fingertip to the open spans of creamy flesh there, motioning for him to kiss her, her hands now kneading his shoulders. "Just a few more minutes like this, then we'll drain the bath and get some sleep. I could pass out right here and now, but it seems like no matter how much I get of you, I could always use a few minutes more," she confessed with a smirk, "and I had two of you tonight."

"Well that makes one of us. I'm so completely spent I don't think I'll be able to have sex for a month." He groaned as he turned over, running his hands over her body to clean what was left of the sticky white fluid off of her. He kissed her neck softly as he did. "Though I will never get tired of you love."

Her face flattened at the sound of his words, "A whole month? If I had known it was going to wear you out that much, I would have stitched you and that duplicate of yours right back together," she teased and rubbed her nose against Loki's affectionately. "You're so terribly romantic sometimes, you know that?" she asked sarcastically with a bit of a laugh, reaching past him to put the stopper out of the drain. "C'mon, let's get you dried off and into bed, shall we?" she asked coolly, kissing him tired lips one more.

"Well I do try sometimes, I can't be romantic all the time." He said slowly sitting up in the tub before getting out and helping his wife out. "I have my manly image to maintain after all." He said jokingly as he pulled a white towel off the rack and put it around his wife's shoulders before pulling one off and running it over his hair back and forth to towel dry it. He dried of the rest of his body before he raised his hand to his hair and used his magic to remove the water completely from his hair, the effect straightening it a bit. He ran his hand through his now dry poofy hair before putting the towel back on the rack.

Freya had wrapped her towel around her torso and under her arms before she looked up at Loki's behaving hair. "Ah, see another slightly casual look for you. I must say darling, the slicked back hair can make you look a little diabolical from time to time," she teased, running her hand through his soft tresses. "I certainly hope your sons have straight hair. I'll spend most of their youth untangling curls otherwise," she told him with a bit of a sigh, before stepping out into the hallway. "Ready for bed?" she asked with a grin.

"Curls aren't so bad. I'm sure mother would have a few tips after dealing with mine." He said with a laugh before moving into bed and crawling in next to her. It was already much later than they had intended. "Sleep now?" He asked stretching before pulling her to him possessively.  
>Freya giggled softly as he pulled her against him, assuming her regular position cuddled up to his chest. Smirking, she closed her eyes and laid a gentle kiss just along his collarbone. "Yes, sleep... before day breaks and we journey to Midgard on little to no rest," she said, sighing softly before nuzzling into him.<p>

-End-

(A/N - I know it's been a long time coming but there you have it. Sorry I haven't posted this in a LONG time, me and my writing partner had a bit of a falling out around the posting of chapter 23 I think it was. So this has been sitting on my computer ever since. Either way, hope you enjoyed the rest of the story and sorry it ends here.)


End file.
